Der Dopplereffekt
by Nangijala
Summary: Der Sold eines jungen imperialen Offiziers ist nicht gerade alles Geld der Welt. Sam Sorkin ist überglücklich, als sie in der sympathischen Sondra eine ideale Untermieterin findet. Aber bei Sondra ist nichts ganz so, wie es auf den ersten Blick scheint ..
1. Chapter 1

**DER DOPPLEREFFEKT**

**Vardiss: **

Colonel Breghala warf gerade den vorletzten Dartpfeil auf das lebensgroße Poster von Mon Mothma, das an die Wand hinter seinem Schreibtisch gepinnt war, und bereitete sich mit dieser überaus entspannenden Tätigkeit geistig auf das ebenso anstrengende wie unerfreuliche Rendezvous mit dem Polizeipräsidenten von Camorrha vor, als sein Kom einen durchdringend schrillen Quietschton von sich gab.

"Sir?" sagte die dienstbeflissene Jungmännerstimme des Adjutanten, der im Vorzimmer von Breghalas Büro thronte und den einzigen Zugang zum Allerheiligsten des Chefs mit der Entschlossenheit eines Zerberus bewachte und verteidigte.

_N__a ja, nicht immer, aber immer öfter_, dachte Breghala. Er unterdrückte nur mit Mühe einen Seufzer und aktivierte den Videomodus der Kom-Einheit. Als der Bildschirm aufflammte und das vor Aufregung und Verlegenheit hochrote Gesicht seines Adjutanten zeigte, sagte er: "Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder, Paejonn?" und er sagte es ziemlich laut.

"Da will Sie jemand sprechen, Sir", sagte Paejonn und er sagte es ziemlich leise.

"Aber Sie wissen doch ganz genau, dass ich um eins eine Konferenz habe!" Breghala warf einen prüfenden Blick auf sein Armbandchrono. "Und es ist schon kurz nach zwölf", fuhr er fort. "Ich muss spätestens in einer halben Stunde los. Ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Zeit für irgendwelche Besucher. Nur aus reiner Neugier ... wer ist es überhaupt?" fügte er einen Augenblick später hinzu.

"Oh ... äh ... das weiß ich nicht so genau, Sir."

Dieses Mal unterdrückte Breghala seinen Seufzer nicht. "Aber Sie haben ihn doch sicher wenigstens nach seinem Namen gefragt, bevor Sie ihn ins Wartezimmer gesetzt haben, Paejonn, oder etwa nicht?" erkundigte er sich gefährlich sanft.

"Oh ja, natürlich, Sir. Das heißt, ich habe _sie _nach _ihrem _Namen gefragt. Sie heißt Sorkin ... Lieutenant Jessamy Sorkin, Sir."

"Sorkin ... Sorkin ... kenn ich nicht!" brummte Breghala, nachdem er erfolglos sein Gedächtnis strapaziert hatte. "Wer ist sie? Was will sie?"

"Oh ... äh ... das weiß ich nicht so genau, Sir."

Breghala schloss sekundenlang die Augen, krampfhaft bemüht, nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. "Wie lange arbeiten Sie jetzt schon für mich, Paejonn?"

"Ungefähr sechs Wochen, Sir", murmelte Paejonn und machte sich sichtlich auf eine Standpauke gefasst.

"Es sind heute _auf den Tag genau_ sechs Wochen! Und Sie machen immer noch dieselben Fehler wie an Ihrem allerersten Tag. Eines sollten Sie sich für die Zukunft hinter die Ohren schreiben, Junge: _'Oh ... äh ... das weiß ich nicht so genau'_ ist exakt die Antwort, die ich auf gar keinen Fall von Ihnen hören will. Nie wieder! Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

"Vollkommen klar, Sir", flüsterte Paejonn geknickt.

"Und machen Sie gefälligst nicht immer so ein trübseliges Gesicht! Von mir einen Anpfiff zu bekommen, ist noch lange kein Grund, gleich die Flügel hängen zu lassen. Ich meine es schließlich nur gut mit Ihnen. Wenn ich es _nicht_ gut mit Ihnenmeinen würde, dann würde ich Sie einfach in hohem Bogen rauswerfen. Aber stattdessen sage ich Ihnen, was Sie falsch machen, damit Sie Gelegenheit haben, es in Zukunft richtig zu machen. Sie bekommen eine Chance von mir, Junge. Nutzen Sie sie!"

"Ja, Sir", klang es kleinlaut zurück.

"Na schön. Sagen Sie dieser ... Sorkin oder wie sie heißt, dass ich außer Haus bin und dass sie morgen wiederkommen soll. Geben Sie ihr einen Termin, vielleicht gegen zehn ... nein, warten Sie!" befahl Breghala, dem einfiel, dass sein Terminkalender für den nächsten Tag auch so schon ziemlich dicht war. Und wer konnte wissen, auf welche Ideen dieser Kretin von einem Polizeipräsidenten noch verfiel? Womöglich wollte er die Konferenz morgen fortsetzen. Es ging immerhin um die Planung von lückenlosen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen für den bevorstehenden Besuch des Gouverneurs von Devon. Aber auch wenn Colonel Breghala der Leiter der hiesigen Sektorzentrale des imperialen Geheimdienstes und noch dazu ein Organisationstalent war, konnte er sich schließlich nicht um _alles_ kümmern. Wozu hatte er eigentlich einen Stellvertreter?

"Schicken Sie sie zu Major Daimon. Er soll mit ihr reden. Und er soll wenigstens versuchen, sichzur Abwechslung mal wie einhalbwegs_ zivilisierter _Mensch aufzuführen - auch wenn es ihm noch so schwer fällt. Kein Gebrüll, keine Drohungen, keine gewalttätigen Ausbrüche, sagen Sie ihm das. Die nächste Dienstaufsichtsbeschwerde, die auf meinem Schreibtisch landet, leite ich nämlich weiter - das können Sie ihm ruhig auch sagen."

"Ah ... ich fürchte, der Major ist gerade eben in die Mittagspause gegangen, Sir", sagte Paejonn zaghaft.

"Kaum zwölf Uhr und Daimon ist schon auf dem Weg in die Kantine? Was ist denn das für eine Arbeitsmoral?" rief der allgewaltige Geheimdienstchef, dessen Magen plötzlich wie ein neurotischer Kettenhund knurrte und Visionen von einem riesigen, gut durchgebratenen Bruallki-steak vor seinem geistigen Auge auftauchen ließ, was seine Bereitschaft, den kleinen menschlichen Schwächen seiner Untergebenen gegenüber Nachsicht zu zeigen, nicht gerade steigerte. _Und so was will mal mein Nachfolger werden!_ dachte er voller Verachtung. Doch die Tatsache, dass es ihm gerade gelungen war, einen weiteren Schönheitsfehler an seinem märchenhaft tüchtigen - und gefährlich ehrgeizigen - Stellvertreter zu entdecken, stimmte ihn sofort wieder ein wenig milder. "Na gut. Wenn diese Person schon im Wartezimmer herumsitzt, kann ich sie mir ja wenigstens mal ansehen. Zeigen Sie sie mir", befahl er. "Los, los, Junge, ein bisschen Tempo!"

"Ja, Sir." Paejonns Finger veranstalteten einen hektischen Trommelwirbel auf der vor ihm stehenden Computertastatur.

Schon einen Augenblick später teilte sich das Bild auf Breghalas Monitor und zeigte neben dem naiv-eifrigen Jungengesicht seines Adjutanten, das noch von den letzten Spuren eines postpubertären Akneanfalls gesprenkelt war, einen tristen, ganz in Grau gehaltenen Raum, dessen einzige Möblierung aus ein paar schlichten und ziemlich unbequem aussehenden Stühlen bestand. Auf einem dieser Stühle, direkt im Fokus der Überwachungskamera, saß eine junge Frau, die sich in ihrer ebenfalls grauen Uniform so wenig von ihrer Umgebung abhob, als hätte sie Tarnkleidung angelegt. Breghala begutachtete sie voller Interesse. Mitte Zwanzig ungefähr. Schlank, drahtig, machte einen sportlichen Eindruck. Meerblaue Augen unter einem weizenfarbenen Lockenschopf, der sich so eigensinnig kringelte, dass ihn sogar der vorschriftsmäßige Kurzhaarschnitt nur teilweise gebändigt hatte. Eine Stupsnase, deren kesser Aufwärtsschwung ihrem Gesicht irgendwie auch dann eine fröhliche, spitzbübische Note verlieh, wenn sie so ernst aussah wie jetzt. Eine kleine Kerbe in dem kantigen Kinn, das Energie und Willenskraft verriet. _Keine auffallende Schönheit, aber auf ihre Weise ganz attraktiv_, entschied Breghala.

Die Frau namens Jessamy Sorkin rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her, als fühlte sie, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Natürlich war sie nervös. Alle Leute, die in diesem Raum sitzen und warten mussten, waren nervös. _U__nd die meisten von ihnen haben auch allen Grund dazu!_ dachte Breghala grimmig. Er rang sich zu einem Entschluss durch. Eigentlich hatte er definitiv keine Zeit, aber irgendetwas an dieser jungen Frau weckte seine Neugier. Er würde mit ihr reden. _Vielleicht geht es ja nur um eine Bagatelle, irgendeine Kleinigkeit, die sich in ein paar Minuten abwickeln lässt ..._

"Also gut, Paejonn, bringen Sie sie rein. Ich will mir mal anhören, was sie zu sagen hat", verkündete er in einem plötzlichen Anfall von Menschenfreundlichkeit, der sich sofort wieder verflüchtigte. "Nun hieven Sie schon Ihren Hintern hoch und setzen Sie sich endlich in Bewegung, Junge! Ich hab's eilig!"

"JA, SIR!" Paejonn sprang auf, versuchte gleichzeitig strammzustehen und zackig zu salutieren, machte dabei eine eher traurige Figur und sauste davon, um den Wunsch seines Herrn und Meisters schnellstmöglich in Erfüllung gehen zu lassen, wobei er natürlich vor lauter Eile über seine eigenen Füße stolperte.

Breghala schüttelte den Kopf, deaktivierte das Kom und wandte sich wieder dem zweidimensionalen Abbild der galaxisweit gesuchten Anführerin der so genannten Rebellen-Allianz zu, das seine Bürowand schmückte. Es war mit Dartpfeilen gespickt wie ein virianischer Igelschnäbler mit Stacheln und nach langjährigem intensiven Gebrauch mit zahllosen winzigen Löchern übersät. Er griff nach dem letzten Dart und drehte ihn nachdenklich in seiner Hand hin und her. Als moderner, aufgeklärter, kultivierter und vor allem _zivilisierter_ Mensch glaubte er natürlich nicht an Vurudu-Magie oder anderen esoterisch angehauchten Schnickschnack. Seine Götter trugen die Namen Logik und gesunder Menschenverstand und es war schlicht und einfach unter seiner Würde, die wilden Gerüchte zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, die über die angeblich ziemlich esoterischen Talente von Lord Vader und dem Imperator im Umlauf waren. (Eindeutig Rebellenpropaganda! Man würde sich irgendwann _ernsthaft_ um diese anarchistischen Schmierfinken von der Untergrundpresse kümmern müssen - und wenn man schon mal dabei war, auch gleich um all die anderen subversiven Schwätzer und Lästermäuler!)

Ungeachtet dieser Tatsache vertrat er die Meinung, dass es nicht schaden konnte, wenn man sich mit aller Kraft die totale Vernichtung des Feindes wünschte und seine ganze destruktive Energie auf dieses erhabene Ziel konzentrierte. Und von diesem - natürlich rein logischen! - Gedanken beseelt, stellte er seine hauchdünne Lackschicht aus moderner, aufgeklärter und kultivierter Zivilisation unter Beweis, indem er den letzten Dartpfeil mit einer locker-geschmeidigen Handbewegung in Richtung Poster schleuderte und ihn dank einer durch Übung erworbenen Zielfertigkeit exakt dort platzierte, wo bei Mon Mothma das Herz gewesen wäre, wäre sie aus Fleisch und Blut gewesen statt aus kartoniertem Papier.

Die erfolgreiche Ermordung ... _Eliminierung_ der Chef-Terroristin - auch wenn sie leider nur auf mentaler Ebene stattgefunden hatte - erfüllte ihn mit einem gewissen Triumph, was seine Laune so sehr verbesserte, dass er beinahe lächelte, als er zum Fenster hinüberging, wo er Stellung bezog, um seine eindrucksvolle, speziell für den Empfang von Besuchern vorgesehene Pose einzunehmen. Er faltete die Hände auf dem Rücken und blickte mit leicht gerunzelter Denkerstirn tiefsinnig durch die polarisierte Plastahlscheibe auf die mit erbarmungsloser Sorgfalt gestutzten Eiwazzbüsche, die das ebenso sorgfältig gemähte Rasenstück vor dem Gebäude beherrschten. Die öffentlichen Grünanlagen von Camorrha, der Hauptstadt von Vardiss, erfreuten das Auge des Betrachters mit einer beinahe militärischen Präzision, die so auffällig war, dass sich nicht einmal Vögel dort niederzulassen wagten - von spiel- und lärmsüchtigen Kindern und verdauungsgeplagten Hunden ganz zu schweigen. Sogar die Insektenwelt schien nur mit halber Kraft und unter möglichst gedämpftem Gesumm und Gebrumm über die gepflegten Blumenrabatten in den Stadtparks zu schwirren, in denen auch das hartnäckigste Unkraut nicht die leiseste Chance hatte, das Keimstadium zu überleben.

Breghala war gerade dabei, sich in tiefschürfenden Gedanken über die ausgesprochen befriedigende Wirkung von Unkrautvertilgungsmitteln zu verlieren, als sich jemand direkt hinter ihm diskret räusperte. Er drehte sich bewusst langsam um und sah zu seiner Überraschung nur seine Besucherin vor sich. Denn_ natürlich_ hatte Paejonn nicht nur wieder mal vergessen _anzuklopfen_, bevor er Sorkin hereingeführt hatte, nein, er hatte sie noch dazu einfach stehen lassen und sich wieder aus dem Staub gemacht, ohne sie formell _anzukündigen_, wie es sich _gehörte_ und wie sein leidgeprüfter Vorgesetzter es ihm nun schon seit _genau sechs Wochen_ beizubringen versuchte! Breghala bezwang seinen Ärger - er würde sich Paejonn später vorknöpfen und ihm das Fell über die Ohren ziehen, soviel stand fest! -, und schenkte seinem Gast ein schmales Lächeln.

"Willkommen auf Vardiss, Lieutenant Sorkin. Nehmen Sie doch Platz", sagte er mit einer einladenden Handbewegung zu dem Besucherstuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch.

"Danke, Sir." Sorkin setzte sich.

Breghala ließ sich in seinen Schalensessel hinter dem Schreibtisch fallen und lehnte sich zurück, völlig entspannt. "Sie wollten mich sprechen, hier bin ich. Worum geht es?"

Jessamy Sorkin, die alles andere als entspannt war, saß sehr aufrecht da und faltete ihre Hände im Schoß - eine unbewusste Abwehrhaltung, die jedem, der sich ein bisschen mit Körpersprache auskannte, verriet, wie unbehaglich sie sich fühlte. Breghala war ein Experte auf diesem Gebiet und konnte allein durch die Beobachtung von Mimik und Gestik den emotionalen Zustand jedes x-beliebigen Gesprächspartners erkennen und seine Reaktionen abschätzen.

"Wissen Sie, Sir, ich will niemanden in Schwierigkeiten bringen", sagte sie leise.

Breghala stöhnte innerlich auf. Irgendwann vor langer, langer Zeit hatte er sich die Mühe gemacht, all die sinnlosen Floskeln und leeren Phrasen aufzuschreiben, die ihm Tag für Tag von Denunzianten aller Art ins Ohr geflüstert wurden. Aber der Satz _'Ich will niemanden in Schwierigkeiten bringen ...'_ war immer noch die unbestrittene Nummer eins auf seiner Hitliste. Er warf einen unauffälligen Blick auf das Chrono an seinem Handgelenk. Genau 12.13 Uhr. Noch eine gute Viertelstunde also. Aber die Zeit blieb nicht stehen und wenn er noch in Erfahrung bringen wollte, warum Sorkin hier war, dann mussten sie beide allmählich einen Zahn zulegen. Er schaltete seinen Charme ein und knipste ein breites, väterlich wirkendes Lächeln an, das erfahrungsgemäß sogar auf seine zappeligsten Gesprächspartner einen beruhigenden Einfluss ausübte.

"Niemand von uns will irgendjemanden in Schwierigkeiten bringen, aber manchmal bleibt uns einfach nichts anderes übrig, nicht wahr?" sagte er seidenglatt. "Loyalität ist immer ein zweischneidiges Schwert, denn es ist schmerzhaft und sehr, sehr bedauerlich, wenn wir uns dazu gezwungen sehen, unserem Pflichtgefühl zu folgen und das Fehlverhalten von nicht ganz so loyalen und pflichtbewussten Kollegen bei den zuständigen Behörden zu melden."

Jessamy Sorkin starrte ihn ungläubig an, während sich ihr Gesicht irgendwo zwischen Kinn und Backenknochen langsam zartrosa verfärbte. _Na, na, na ... für Skrupel und Gewissensbisse ist es jetzt aber wirklich ein bisschen zu spät, Kleine, _dachteBreghala, verstärkte aber sein Lächeln vorsichtshalber um eine zusätzliche Dosis wohlwollend-überlegene Freundlichkeit.

"Sie brauchen sich auch keine Sorgen darüber zu machen, dass Ihnen dadurch vielleicht irgendwelche Nachteile entstehen, Lieutenant", fuhr er fort. "Wir sind hier unter vier Augen und selbstverständlich wird alles, was Sie mir zu sagen haben, absolut vertraulich behandelt. Niemand wird je etwas von diesem Gespräch erfahren."

Sorkins Teint wechselte durch eine ganze Palette von immer dunkler schattierten Rottönen, bis sie eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einer vollerblühten Paccarairose aufwies. "Eigentlich geht es hier nicht um eine dienstliche Angelegenheit, Sir", stammelte sie, sichtlich peinlich berührt. „Ich meine, es ist nicht _direkt_ dienstlich ... es ist eher privat ... jetzt noch ... aber vielleicht nicht mehr lange, verstehen Sie?"

Nein, Breghala verstand es nicht, aber dies schien kaum der geeignete Augenblick zu sein, sie darauf hinzuweisen. "Privat?" fragte er leicht irritiert und sah wieder auf sein Chrono. 12.17 Uhr. _Das dauert und dauert ... _

"Es geht nämlich um meine Untermieterin, Sir. Ich glaube ..." Jessamy Sorkin zögerte.

"Na was?" sagte Breghala aufmunternd und schielte aus dem Augenwinkel erneut auf sein Chrono. 12.18 Uhr. _Muss mich bald auf den Weg machen ... Spuck's endlich aus, Kleine! _dachte er ungeduldig.

"Ich glaube, dass sie ..." Ein neuer schriller Misston von der Kom-Einheit unterbrach Sorkin mitten im Satz.

"Colonel Breghala, Sir!" rief Paejonn freudestrahlend.

"WAS IST?!" schrie Breghala, dem endgültig der Geduldsfaden riss. 12.19 Uhr. _Gottverdammt!_

"Major Daimon, Sir! Er ist wieder da, Sir. Er sagt, er kann Lieutenant Sorkin jetzt für Sie übernehmen, wenn Sie wollen, Sir! Damit Sie zu Ihrer Konferenz gehen können und überhaupt, Sir", quasselte diese wandelnde Katastrophe von einem Adjutanten, dessen einziges wahres Talent darin zu bestehen schien, Chaos und Vernichtung in das Leben seines vom Schicksal gebeutelten Vorgesetzten zu tragen.

"Ich glaube, dass sie eine Spionin ist", flüsterte Jessamy Sorkin, aber Breghala hörte sie trotzdem.

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte allgemein ergriffenes Schweigen, dann sagte Breghala knapp: "Paejonn, sagen Sie Daimon, dass ich mich selbst um diese Angelegenheit kümmere. Und sorgen Sie dafür, dass wir nicht mehr gestört werden."

"Ja, aber ... was ist denn jetzt mit Ihrer Konferenz, Sir?"

"Ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Zeit für irgendwelche Konferenzen!" schnappte Breghala, dessen größte Stärke in seiner Flexibilität lag, die es ihm erlaubte, auf unerwartete Entwicklungen blitzschnell zu reagieren und ebenso schnell seine Prioritäten neu zu definieren. "Rufen Sie den Polizeipräsidenten an und sagen Sie ihm einfach, dass wir unser Gespräch verschieben müssen. Sagen Sie ihm, dass ich beschäftigt bin. Erzählen Sie ihm irgendwas, irgendeine Geschichte, damit dieser Wichtigtuer nicht gleich wieder hysterisch wird. Lassen Sie sich etwas einfallen, Junge."

Der bloße Gedanke an die Zumutung, zum erstenmal selbstständig handeln und auch noch auf eigene Faust eine Idee ausbrüten zu müssen, ließ Paejonn vor Schreck beinahe zur Salzsäule erstarren. "A...aber ... was denn für eine Geschichte, Sir?" stotterte er aufgeregt, als sich der Schock wieder ein wenig gelegt hatte.

"Woher soll ich das wissen? Strengen Sie mal ein bisschen Ihre Phantasie an, Junge. Sie _haben_ doch wohl so etwas wie Phantasie, oder etwa nicht?"

"Oh ... äh ... das weiß ich nicht so genau, Sir."

"PAEJONN!!"

"Ja, Sir! Zu Befehl, Sir!" schrie Paejonn in dem verzweifelten Bewusstsein, dass ihm schon wieder die seit kurzem mit einem absoluten Tabu belegte Antwort entwischt war und dass nur vollkommene Hingabe diesen furchtbaren Fehler gutmachen konnte. "Ich werde mein Bestes geben, Sir!"

"Das rate ich Ihnen auch", sagte Breghala düster. Mit dieser unterschwelligen Drohung schaltete er das Kom ab und überließ den Unglückswurm in seinem Vorzimmer einfach seinem Schicksal. Er vertrat ohnehin die Meinung, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, Adjutanten mit allzu vielen Anweisungen zu verwöhnen. Das verhinderte nur, dass sie lernten, ihren Verstand einzusetzen. Und was Paejonn betraf, so war Breghala gerade eben zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er mit diesem Jungen einfach erbarmungslos sein musste, wenn er überhaupt jemals flügge werden sollte. Mit diesem abschließenden Gedanken wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seiner Besucherin zu. "Und _ich_ will jetzt _Ihre_ Geschichte hören. Ihnen ist doch wohl klar, dass das eine sehr ernste Anschuldigung ist, nicht wahr? Wie kommen Sie überhaupt darauf, dass diese Frau eine Spionin sein könnte? Haben Sie irgendeinen konkreten Beweis dafür?"

Jessamy Sorkin starrte auf ihre Stiefelspitzen hinunter, als hätte sie dort unten gerade etwas ungeheuer Interessantes entdeckt. "Nein, einen Beweis habe ich eigentlich nicht", murmelte sie. "Aber mein Verdacht ist auf jeden Fall begründet, Sir. Ich gehöre bestimmt nicht zu den Leuten, die hinter jeder Straßenecke Spione vermuten oder die mit wilden Beschuldigungen um sich werfen, nur weil ihnen die Nase von irgendjemandem nicht gefällt. Vielleicht ist das hier nur falscher Alarm. Ich wäre wirklich froh, wenn es so wäre, Sir." Sie zögerte einen Augenblick. „Es fällt mir nicht gerade leicht, einfach hierher zu kommen und ... na ja... Aber ich fürchte, es ist kein falscher Alarm. Alles ist so merkwürdig und je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, desto merkwürdiger wird es."

"Na dann", sagte Breghala achselzuckend. "Ich bin ganz Ohr. Schießen Sie los!"

"Alles fing damit an, dass eine Freundin, mit der ich zusammengewohnt habe, ganz plötzlich versetzt wurde, praktisch von einem Tag auf den anderen …"

**Devon:**

"... und ich finde es schrecklich unfair, dass sie mich schon wieder durch die Gegend scheuchen und das, obwohl ich mich doch gerade erst so richtig hier eingelebt habe und Commander Bronwyn mich bei jeder Gelegenheit über den grünen Klee gelobt hat. Erst letzte Woche hat er mir erzählt, dass sie noch nie so wenige Programmabstürze hatten wie in den letzten beiden Jahren. Er hat

gesagt, ich wäre die gute Fee der EDV-Abteilung und die Seele des ganzen Betriebs und er würde sich lieber hängen, rädern und vierteilen lassen als mich von Devon weggehen zu lassen. Das hat er wirklich gesagt, Sam, wortwörtlich! Und jetzt - keine acht Tage später! - drückt er mir einfach einen Versetzungsbefehl in die Hand, lächelt mich zuckersüß an und wünscht mir viel Glück und eine gute Reise. So ein Schleimer! Der dreht sich auch wie eine Wetterfahne im Wind, wenn es ihm in den Kram passt.

Aber so läuft das eben in diesem Laden. Erst machen sie einen Riesenwirbel um dich und dann, wenn du gute Arbeit geleistet hast und sie von dir genau das bekommen haben, was sie haben wollten, ja, dann lassen sie dich fallen wie eine heiße Batuknolle und reichen dich einfach weiter. Ich sag's ja immer: Verlass dich auf deine Vorgesetzten und du _bist _verlassen! Und was sagst _du_ dazu?" Kaye Drumheller, die die letzte Viertelstunde damit verbracht hatte, ruhelos zwischen der auf antik gestylten Couch und dem dazu passenden Lehnsessel hin und her zu tigern und zu schimpfen wie ein Rohrspatz, blieb stehen, wischte sich eine dunkle Haarsträhne aus der erhitzten Stirn und sah ihre Mitbewohnerin fragend an.

Jessamy, die sich auf dem blassgrünen plüschigen Repulsorkissen des breiten Sessels zusammengerollt hatte, setzte sich auf, schwang beide Beine über eine der üppig gepolsterten Lehnen und zog nachdenklich die Stirn kraus. "Na ja, ich weiß auch nicht. Vielleicht konnte Bronwyn es ja gar nicht verhindern. Vielleicht brauchen sie jetzt eben auf Soraya dringend eine gute Programmiererin oder eine gute Fee oder was auch immer."

"Ha! Die werden mich von meiner Schokoladenseite kennen lernen, das sage ich dir! Wer will sich schon am anderen Ende der Galaxis an eine Computerkonsole ketten lassen? Soraya! Eine Schlammkugel von einem Planeten irgendwo im Nirgendwo ... finsterste Provinz ... absolut tote Hose! Warum mauern sie mich nicht gleich bei lebendigem Leibe in einem Mausoleum ein? Das wäre wenigstens kurz und schmerzlos", murrte Kaye. Sie neigte ein wenig zu Übertreibungen, wenn sie ihre aufsässigen fünf Minuten hatte.

Ein wenig erschöpft von ihrem wortgewaltigen Ausbruch ließ sie sich auf die Couch fallen, was der große rotgetigerte Kater, der sich dort häuslich niedergelassen hatte, mit einem empörten Fauchen und einem schnellen Tatzenhieb quittierte. Es war offensichtlich, dass er dieses edle Möbelstück als seine private Kuschelecke beanspruchte - und dass er es _hasste_, wenn hundertvierzig Pfund geballter Frust auf seiner Schwanzspitze landeten!

"Autsch! Also diese verdammte Katze werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht vermissen!" rief Kaye aufgebracht und rieb behutsam den Teil ihrer wohlgeformten vier Buchstaben, der von der krallenbewehrten Katerattacke in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war.

_Und damit kommen wir endlich zum Kern der Sache, was? _dachte Jessamy halb resigniert, halb amüsiert. Und genau so war es auch, denn schon einen Augenblick später wurde Kayes lebendiges, ausdrucksvolles Gesicht von einer tragikumwitterten Miene überschattet. Sie stieß einen schicksalsergebenen Seufzer aus und verkündete mit grabesschwerer Stimme: "Tja, tut mir Leid, Sam, aber du wirst dich nach einer neuen Untermieterin umsehen müssen."

Jessamy schnitt eine kleine Grimasse - über diesen Punkt hatte sie sich schon den Kopf zerbrochen, seit Kaye türenknallend nach Hause gekommen war und mit viel Temperament und noch mehr Stimmvolumen ihre Neuigkeiten an den Mann beziehungsweise an die Frau gebracht hatte. Ja, sie musste eine neue Mitbewohnerin finden - und das so schnell wie möglich. Nachdenklich kraulte sie den Rücken des Katers, der inzwischen dem Bannkreis von Kayes buchstäblich erdrückender Persönlichkeit entkommen war und auf Jessamys Schoß Zuflucht gesucht und gefunden hatte.

Der Dreh- und Angelpunkt des ganzen Problems war natürlich finanzieller Natur. Im Prinzip war der Sold eines Lieutenants der imperialen Raumflotte großzügig genug bemessen, um einen soliden Lebensstandard zu gewährleisten. Aber für irgendwelche Extravaganzen - zum Beispiel in Form eines kostspieligen Hobbys - ließ er wenig oder überhaupt keinen Spielraum. Jessamy hätte sich die hohe, aber nicht unerschwingliche Miete für die geräumige Wohnung im neunundvierzigsten Stock des _Shaalizaar Inns_, die sie sich nun seit fast zwei Jahren mit Kaye teilte, durchaus auch alleine leisten können. Aber in diesem Fall hätten die ständig fälligen Rechnungen, die Besitz, Unterhalt und Wartung eines eigenen Segelbootes nun einmal mit sich brachten, den Sollstand ihres Kontos mit rasantem Tempo in schwindelerregende Höhen getrieben.

"Es sei denn, du willst die Wohnung aufgeben und auf deinem Boot leben", fuhr Kaye fort. "He, warum eigentlich nicht? Das wäre doch toll ... richtig romantisch ... und praktisch umsonst!"

Jessamy schüttelte nur den Kopf. Kaye war eine unverbesserliche Romantikerin, was sich meistens darin äußerte, dass sie ein erstaunliches Repertoire an mehr oder weniger phantastischen Ratschlägen auf Lager hatte, die zwar immer gut gemeint, aber leider nur selten in die Tat umzusetzen waren. Die _Nivess_, die im Hafen von Delamere vor Anker lag, war ein stabiler, hochseetüchtiger Kajütensegler und für die Freizeitaktivitäten ihrer Besitzerin ideal, aber eine Luxusyacht war sie nicht gerade, dafür war sie entschieden zu klein.

"Kaye, hast du eigentlich eine Vorstellung davon, was es bedeutet, auf einem Segelboot zu _wohnen_? Und der nächste Winter kommt bestimmt", fügte Jessamy hinzu, obwohl der Frühling gerade erst damit angefangen hatte, die Stadtparks und Alleen von Delamere mit einem zarten grünen Schleier zu überziehen.

"Es zwingt dich doch niemand dazu, hier zu bleiben. Du könntest auch nach Cinbarra ziehen", meinte Kaye.

Cinbarra war genau wie Delamere eine Küstenstadt, lag aber auf der anderen Hemisphäre von Devon und zog mit seinen atemberaubenden Korallenriffen und seinem tropischen Klima Jahr für Jahr nicht nur ganze Heerscharen von erholungswütigen Touristen an, sondern auch zum Äußersten entschlossene Sonnenanbeter, die sich dort für immer niederlassen wollten. Einen Augenblick lang spielte Jessamy tatsächlich mit dem Gedanken, wie es wäre, sich ihnen anzuschließen - vielleicht sogar zusammen mit jemandem, der gerade im Begriff war, sich in etwas zu verwandeln, was ein bisschen mehr war als nur ein guter Freund, obwohl in dieser Hinsicht noch alles in der Schwebe hing, aber man durfte ja immerhin träumen. Ewiger Sommer unter einem ewig azurblauen Himmel ... laue Nächte, erfüllt von funkelndem Sternenlicht und dem betäubend süßen Duft exotischer Blüten ... schwereloses Dahingleiten durch türkisfarbenes Wasser ... segeln ... segeln ... einfach mit Zev Gilfoy auf und davon segeln ... und am besten nie wieder zurückkommen!

Doch an diesem gefährlichen Punkt ihrer Tagträumerei kam Jessamy mit einem jähen Ruck wieder zu sich und erinnerte sich mit leisem Bedauern daran, dass die Personalabteilung des Flottenoberkommandos im allgemeinen ziemlich wenig Verständnis für Offiziere aufbrachte, die sich ganz plötzlich einen Aussteigertrip oder ähnliche Flausen in den Kopf setzten. Und das galt natürlich umso mehr, wenn es dabei um einen Lieutenant ging, der gerade erst vierundzwanzig und geistig und körperlich kerngesund war und vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit seine teure Ausbildung auf Kosten der braven imperialen Steuerzahler vollendet hatte, wofür er nach Meinung der zuständigen Stabsstelle gefälligst eine adäquate Gegenleistung in Form einer ausreichenden Anzahl an heroisch durchlittenen Dienstjahren zu erbringen hatte. Unter diesen Umständen war es vielleicht doch besser, sich von Cinbarra und seinem verführerischen Dolce-Vita-Ambiente fernzuhalten.

Abgesehen davon lebte Jessamy eigentlich ganz gerne in Delamere. Eine vor Leben pulsierende Großstadt konnte sehr anregend sein - vor allem dann, wenn man die Möglichkeit hatte, sich ihrer unvermeidlichen Hektik durch eine spontan durchgeführte Wochenend-Segeltour zu entziehen. Auch der Wechsel der Jahreszeiten hatte seine Reize. Der Anblick von malerisch verschneiten Straßen und filigranen Eisblumengirlanden an den Fenstern zum Beispiel hatte durchaus einen ästhetischen Wert, während ein endloser Sommer auf die Dauer wohl doch ein wenig eintönig werden musste. Aber in erster Linie ging es ihr um ihre Wohnung.

Jessamy, die den größten Teil ihres Lebens in der klaustrophobischen Enge einer nüchternen, rein funktionell eingerichteten Offizierskabine an Bord eines imperialen Patrouillenkreuzers verbringen musste, genoss schon die Weite der riesigen Zimmer, über die ihre wenigen, aber stilvollen Möbel ausgestreut waren wie Muscheln über einen einsamen Strand, aus ganzem Herzen. Sie liebte auch die gigantischen Fenster, die auf halber Höhe mit kunstvoll verschnörkelten schmiedeeisernen Einfassungen gesichert waren und soviel Licht einließen, dass die Wohnung an sonnigen Tagen strahlend hell war wie ein illuminierter Ballsaal. Und sie schwärmte für die verblassten Fresken an den hohen Decken, wo sich verblichene Dryaden und Faune in der Gesellschaft von schon beinahe unsichtbaren Einhörnern in einer vergilbten Märchenwaldszenerie tummelten, sie war voller Bewunderung für die leicht verschrammten halbnackten Göttinnen und Götter, die die ebenfalls stark mythologisch angehauchten Reliefschnitzereien auf den großen Flügeltüren bevölkerten.

Wer verschwendete beim Anblick von soviel buchstäblich sagenhafter Schönheit auch nur einen Gedanken daran, dass diese Türen inzwischen so verzogen waren, dass sie nicht mehr richtig schlossen, was unweigerlich zur Folge hatte, dass an stürmischen Herbsttagen Zugluft in eisigen Böen durch die ganze Zimmerflucht fauchte? Und wer störte sich schon an der veralteten Zentralheizung, die erst dann geräuschvoll warme Brisen durch sämtliche Räume rülpste, wenn die Thermostate der Umweltkontrollen mit einer Zange und roher Gewalt auf null Grad eingestellt wurden? Jessamy nahm diese kleinen Unannehmlichkeiten gerne in Kauf. Auch die museumsreifen Badezimmerarmaturen mit ihren tückischen Wasserhähnen, die trotz modernster Dichtungen und liebevoller Pflege immer wieder nächtliche Tropfkonzerte veranstalteten oder nur unter grollendem und gurgelndem Protest ihre Pflicht erfüllten, taten ihrer Begeisterung keinen Abbruch. Das alles gehörte in ihren Augen einfach zum altmodischen Charme des _Shaalizaar Inns_, den sie um nichts in der Welt hätte missen mögen.

Das _Shaalizaar Inn_, ein fünfzig Stockwerke hoher Wohnkomplex in der 74. Straße West-Delamere, war ein prachtvolles Stück Architektur, das den prunkliebenden und vielleicht auch etwas pompösen Geschmack einer Epoche widerspiegelte, die vor gut drei Jahrhunderten ihr Ende gefunden hatte. Doch es war noch keine drei Jahre her, dass der Magistrat das Haus widerstrebend unter Denkmalschutz gestellt hatte - und das auch nur, weil die Bürgerinitiative zur Erhaltung historisch wertvoller Bausubstanz mobil gemacht und der Stadtverwaltung den Kampf angesagt hatte. Seither befanden sich alle Beteiligten auf dem Kriegspfad und stritten sich mit zunehmend erbitterter Leidenschaft darüber, wer für die Sanierung beziehungsweise fachgerechte Restaurierung des Gebäudes zuständig war und vor allem die astronomischen Kosten hierfür übernehmen sollte. Die Anwälte der Bürgerinitiative, die dank dem hohen Streitwert Blut und Credits in rauen Mengen gewittert hatten, hatten vor kurzem endlich Klage beim Imperialen Verwaltungsgerichtshof, eingereicht, der für seine Verzögerungstaktik berühmt und berüchtigt war. Und so hatte das anhängige Verfahren alle Aussicht, sich dank der tatkräftigen Unterstützung durch die imperiale Bürokratie in einem schier undurchdringlichen Gespinst aus juristischen Haarspaltereien zu verheddern, wodurch es sich endlos in die Länge ziehen würde. Die schwerfälligen Mühlen der Justiz würden zweifellos noch jahrelang mahlen und bis es irgendwann endlich zum Prozessende und zur Urteilsverkündung kam, würden wahrscheinlich sowohl die Kläger als auch die Beklagten längst das Interesse an der ganzen Angelegenheit verloren haben.

Inzwischen verrottete das _Shaalizaar Inn_ fröhlich weiter vor sich hin. Doch trotz der abbröckelnden ockergelben Sandsteinfassade, trotz dem desolaten Zustand der anmutig geschwungenen Stuckornamente und aufwändig verzierten Wasserspeier, die nicht nur vom Zahn der Zeit benagt wurden, sondern auch unter der tödlichen Kombination von salzhaltiger Meeresluft und Großstadtsmog litten, trotz all der unübersehbaren Zeichen des Verfalls also hatte das_ Shaalizaar Inn_ immer noch das gewisse Etwas. Dank der angegammelten Pracht seiner zahllosen Erker, Vorbauten, Türme und Türmchen und seinem von schlanken Säulen flankierten Haupteingang wahrte es seine Würde und hatte immer noch Ausstrahlung - ungefähr wie eine gealterte Diva, die zum allerletzten Mal auf der Bühne stand, auf der sie ihre größten Triumphe gefeiert hatte, und deren grandiose Ausdruckskraft ihr Publikum immer noch so zu fesseln vermochte, dass es ihr verwelktes Pfirsichgesicht vergaß und ihr frenetischen Beifall spendete. Nein, Jessamy wollte weder aus dem _Shaalizaar Inn_ noch aus Delamere weg. Und dann war da natürlich noch ihr ganzer Freundeskreis. Ganz zu schweigen von Zev ...

"Ich finde bestimmt schnell jemand anderen. Ich werde einfach in der _Imperial News_ inserieren", entschied Jessamy.

"Und ich hänge bei uns einen Zettel ans Schwarze Brett. Vielleicht finde ich ja eine Ersatzfrau für dich. Und wenn nicht ... na ja, so eilig ist die Sache nun auch wieder nicht. Meinen Anteil für nächsten Monat zahle ich dir natürlich noch", erklärte Kaye, wie immer die Großzügigkeit in Person.

"Das kommt gar nicht in Frage! Du ziehst ja schon in ein paar Tagen aus, da musst du doch keine neue Miete mehr zahlen. Außerdem brauchst du dein Geld selber", erwiderte Jessamy.

"Ach was! Die paar Credits", sagte Kaye mit einer lässig-wegwerfenden Handbewegung, als hätte sie ein Vierteldutzend steinreiche alte Erbtanten in ihrem Familienstammbaum und niemals Geldsorgen. "Wenn _meine_ Unterschrift auf dem Mietvertrag stehen würde, müsste ich ja auch noch für den ganzen nächsten Monat zahlen, weil ich einfach Knall auf Fall ausziehe und die Kündigungsfrist nicht einhalte. Du brauchst dich deswegen also gar nicht so aufzuspulen, Sam. Betrachte es einfach als Abschiedsgeschenk, okay?"

"Aber ..."

"Ich will nichts mehr davon hören, Sam!" Kaye wurde energisch, was erfahrungsgemäß jede weitere Diskussion sinnlos machte.

"Also wenn du darauf bestehst", sagte Jessamy achselzuckend.

"Und ob ich darauf bestehe!" schnappte Kaye.

Schweigen breitete sich aus, während alle ihren Gedanken nachhingen - alle einschließlich dem Kater, der unter Jessamys streichelnder Hand wie ein Miniaturtiger schnurrte, aber wachsam blieb, als spürte er, dass eine Veränderung in der Luft lag.

"Wir waren ein gutes Team, nachdem wir uns erstmal zusammengerauft hatten, was?" sagte Kaye nach einer Weile leise.

"Ja, das waren wir", murmelte Jessamy und hatte plötzlich ein ganz enges Gefühl in der Kehle. Sie würde Kaye wirklich vermissen. Nach einer nicht ganz unproblematischen Startphase, in der sie die Fronten geklärt und ihre gegenseitigen Grenzen abgesteckt hatten, hatten sie schnell herausgefunden, dass sie sich hervorragend ergänzten, obwohl oder vielleicht gerade _weil_ sie in mancher Beziehung grundverschieden waren. Sie waren Freundinnen geworden. Und jetzt ging Kaye weg ... vielleicht für immer ...

"Na ja, so weit weg ist Soraya nun auch wieder nicht", sagte Kaye und unternahm einen tapferen Versuch zu lächeln. "Wir werden uns oft anrufen und ab und zu werden wir uns auch sehen. Ich besuche dich bei Gelegenheit. Oder du besuchst mich ... bei Gelegenheit, meine ich. Wir kriegen das schon irgendwie hin."

Jessamy nickte nur. Keine von ihnen wagte auszusprechen, was jede von ihnen dachte - dass es nämlich ziemlich kompliziert werden würde, ihre jeweiligen Urlaube so miteinander zu koordinieren, dass sie ein Treffen verabreden konnten. Und verabreden mussten sie sich, denn schließlich war es keineswegs gesagt, dass Jessamy zufällig ausgerechnet dann zu Hause war, wenn Kaye ihren Urlaub genehmigt bekam und nach Devon fliegen konnte. Und es gab ebenso wenig eine Garantie dafür, dass Kaye sich gerade dann irgendwo in der Nähe ihres neuen Wirkungskreises aufhielt, wenn es Jessamy gelang, einen Abstecher nach Soraya zu organisieren ... Soraya, das in der Tat ziemlich weit weg war ... jedenfalls von Devon aus gesehen ...

"Musst du jetzt ins Bad?" fragte Kaye unvermittelt.

"Nein, warum?"

"Weil ich schnell noch duschen will, bevor ich mich schick mache und gehe. Steevan und Catriona haben mich zum Essen eingeladen. Na, das ist doch _die_ Gelegenheit, ihnen gleich auf Wiedersehen zu sagen, nicht wahr? Für eine große Abschiedsparty bleibt mir jedenfalls keine Zeit mehr", sagte Kaye ein wenig bitter und stand auf.

"Kopf hoch, Kaye, und immer lächeln ... Weißt du, so eine Versetzung ist nicht das Ende der Welt. Sie hat auch ihre guten Seiten. Eine neue Umgebung, neue Gesichter, neue Aufgaben, neue Erfahrungen, die zur Entwicklung deiner Persönlichkeit beitragen ... Sieh es einfach positiv!" sagte Jessamy, die selbst gerade erfolglos versuchte, es positiv zu sehen.

Kaye, schon auf dem Weg zur Tür, drehte sich noch einmal um und verzog das Gesicht. "Wie heißt es doch so schön? Ich bin kein Pessimist ..."

"... aber ein Realist", vollendete Jessamy. Sie mussten beide lachen.

Das Echo ihres gemeinsamen Lachens schien immer noch in den schattigen Nischen und Winkeln des großen Wohnzimmers zu vibrieren, als der Abend schon längst seine samtschwarzen Schwingen über das _Shaalizaar Inn_ und ganz Delamere ausgebreitet hatte. Kaye hatte sich auf den Weg zu ihren Freunden gemacht, nachdem sie ihre mit rituellem Ernst durchgeführten abendlichen Waschungen hinter sich gebracht und dabei das Bad wie üblich in ein brütendes, vor Feuchtigkeit triefendes Treibhaus verwandelt hatte - ein Zustand, an den Jessamy sich inzwischen so sehr gewöhnt hatte, dass sie sich schon gar nicht mehr darüber aufregte. Sie ignorierte die kleinen Pfützen auf dem Boden rings um die Badewanne einfach, ebenso die ungefähr fünf Milliarden Wassertropfen auf den rosafarbenen Kacheln. Ein paar Kalkflecken mehr oder weniger fielen schließlich auch nicht mehr ins Gewicht, wenn das ganze Badezimmer sowieso schon wie eine hauseigene Tropfsteinhöhle mit eingebauter Sonnenuntergangsstimmung aussah, hatte Jessamy sich oft genug gesagt. _Aber das hört jetzt wohl auch bald auf_, dachte sie mit einem kleinen Seufzer. Und dieser Gedanke brachte sie darauf, dass sie noch etwas zu tun hatte.

Mit dem Kater auf dem Arm ging sie in die Diele hinaus, während der praktische Teil ihres Verstandes die Dinge auflistete, die noch zu erledigen waren. Übermorgen musste sie zurück auf die _Warbride,_ auf der sie stationiert war. Mit etwas Glück würde sie in vierzehn Tagen wieder nach Hause kommen - wenn Captain Dakall inzwischen nicht schon wieder am Dienstplan herumgepfuscht und alles durcheinandergewirbelt hatte, was er aus Gründen, die der Crew der _Warbride_ ein Rätsel waren, immer wieder gerne tat. Aber Kaye zog schon nächste Woche aus, was bedeutete, dass sie ihre Codekarte für das elektronische Türschloss entweder Mr. Furgan, dem Hausmeister, oder Mrs. Lagardia, der alten Dame, die direkt neben ihnen wohnte, geben musste, damit in der Zwischenzeit einer von beiden in die Wohnung gehen und die Topfpflanzen gießen und den Kater vor dem Hungertod bewahren konnte.

_Vielleicht besser Mr. Furgan ... dann können sich die Bewerberinnen bei ihm melden und sich gleich die Wohnung zeigen lassen ... und er kann sie schon vorab ein bisschen aussieben, sozusagen die Spreu vom Weizen trennen,_ überlegte Jessamy, denn eigentlich überkam sie schon beim bloßen Gedanken an die Scharen von wildfremden Frauen, die sie bald zwecks Schlossbesichtigung und gegenseitigem Beschnuppern auf dem Hals haben würde, das große Grauen, zumal sie sich möglichst schnell, am besten sofort, für eine von ihnen entscheiden musste. Außerdem würde Mr. Furgan, der eine Respektsperson und auf dieselbe verwitterte Art und Weise ehrfurchtgebietend war wie das _Shaalizaar Inn_ selbst, zweifellos entzückt sein, wenn Jessamy ihn mit dieser Aufgabe betraute. Er war von sich und der Wichtigkeit seiner Position sehr eingenommen, schätzte es aber trotzdem, wenn die Mieter ihn in seinem unangefochtenen Selbstvertrauen noch bestätigten. Aber bevor sie Mr. Furgan um seine tatkräftige Mithilfe bitten konnte, musste Jessamy erst einmal dafür sorgen, dass überhaupt Interessentinnen zur Verfügung standen.

Die Kom-Einheit stand auf einem niedrigen Glastisch in der hellsten Ecke des Flurs. Jessamy setzte den Kater auf dem schachbrettartig gemusterten Parkettboden ab und ließ sich mit gekreuzten Beinen auf dem Sitzkissen vor dem Tischchen nieder. Sie aktivierte den Dev-Net-Modus, suchte sich die Webadresse der _Imperial News_ heraus und stellte die Onlineverbindung her. Als die Homepage der Zeitung auf dem Bildschirm aufflimmerte, klinkte Jessamy sich in die Annoncenschaltung für die Rubrik _Immobilien / Mietwohnungen_ ein, zog die Tastatur an sich heran, dachte einen Augenblick lang nach und tippte dann energisch ein paar Zeilen in das angezeigte leere Fenster ein: _Suche ab sofort Mitbewohnerin für App., 74. Str. West-Del., 3 ZI / KÜ / BA, Miete 300,- IC + Nebenkosten, Kom-Nr. 03212 / 555-6784. _

Jessamy überflog ihre Annonce noch einmal und nickte zufrieden. Kurz und bündig, das war okay. Alles andere konnte man bei einem persönlichen Gespräch erörtern. Sie speicherte das Inserat ab, woraufhin sofort ein provokativ blinkendes Textfeld auf dem Bildschirm erschien, das sie über den Preis der Anzeige und die Abwicklung der Zahlungsmodalitäten in Kenntnis setzte. _Ein Hoch dem Computerzeitalter_, dachte Jessamy lächelnd und gab ihre Bankverbindung an, damit der fällige Betrag abgebucht werden konnte. Als das geschehen war, deaktivierte sie die Kom-Einheit, stand auf und streckte sich wie eine Katze. _Das war´s_, dachte sie. Jetzt musste sie nur noch Mr. Furgan Bescheid sagen, dessen Kom-Nummer sie schließlich in die Anzeige gesetzt hatte. Und dann ...

"Tja, und dann müssen wir einfach abwarten, was auf uns zukommt, nicht wahr, Tiger?" sagte Jessamy zu dem Kater, der direkt vor ihren Füßen saß, den langen rotgoldenen Schwanz um seine dicken samtigen Vorderpfoten gerollt und so regungslos, als wäre er seine eigene Statue. Er schien jetzt schon zu warten und der Dinge zu harren, die da kommen sollten ...

**Vardiss:**

Jessamy räusperte sich. Ihre Kehle war völlig ausgedörrt und fühlte sich an, als wäre sie aus Sandpapier. Sie fragte sich, welcher Faktor in erster Linie die Verantwortung dafür trug - war es ihr Endlosmonolog oder die trockene Luft in Breghalas Büro? Sie nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und sagte höflich: "Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, könnte ich bitte ein Glas Wasser haben?"

"Schande über mich, ich vernachlässige ja meine Gastgeberpflichten!" rief Breghala, was eine Spur zu überschwänglich war, weshalb Jessamy sich prompt fragte, ob seine Bemerkung ironisch gemeint war. Machte er sich etwa über sie lustig?

_Also wenn er glaubt, dass er mich auf den Arm nehmen kann, dann ..._ Jessamy war sich nicht ganz sicher, was sie dann tun würde. Einfach aufstehen und gehen? Aber das war unmöglich. Selbst wenn Breghala dazu bereit gewesen wäre, sie gehen zu lassen - was nach Lage der Dinge eher unwahrscheinlich war! -, gab es immer noch einen anderen Faktor in dieser Gleichung, der sie hier so sicher festhielt, als wäre sie an ihrem Stuhl angekettet. _I__ch habe ja gar keine andere Wahl, als hier herumzusitzen und ihm schön brav alles zu erzählen ... nicht nach allem, was inzwischen passiert ist ... nicht nachdem Chevan mir den Captain auf den Hals gehetzt hat, _dachte sie unglücklich.Sie beäugte Breghala argwöhnisch über die schier unüberwindliche Barriere seines Schreibtisches hinweg, aber ihr plötzlich aufgeflackertes Misstrauen erlosch wieder, als sie den Ernst auf seinem scharfen Falkenprofil sah und begriff, dass er meinte, was er gesagt hatte.

"Möchten Sie nicht lieber eine Tasse Tee?" erkundigte sich Breghala, ganz der aufmerksame Gastgeber.

"Ich ... ja, danke, Sir", erwiderte Jessamy, ein wenig verwirrt von seinem liebenswürdigen Plauderton.

Breghala berührte eine Sensortaste an seiner Kom-Einheit - die gleichzeitig als Sprechanlage zwischen seinem Büro und dem Vorzimmer fungierte, wie Jessamy erkannte - und sagte zu dem immer etwas schuldbewusst aussehenden jungen Mann, der sie hereingeführt hatte und sich jetzt ausgesprochen hastig meldete: "Bringen Sie uns doch etwas Tee, Paejonn. Und eine Kleinigkeit zu essen wäre auch nicht schlecht."

"JA, SIR!" bellte Paejonn und war offensichtlich glücklich darüber, dass man ihn mit einer leicht zu bewältigenden Aufgabe betraute. Keine zwei Minuten später klopfte es markig an die Tür.

"Herein!" sagte Breghala erstaunt.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Paejonn schwebte herein, ein vollgepacktes Tablett in jeder Hand und strahlend wie ein Märchenprinz, der sich anschickt, nach einem langen harten Kampf mit einem besonders heimtückischen Widersacher seine gerettete Brautprinzessin in die Arme zu schließen. Jessamy war von der Schnelligkeit, mit der er seinen Auftrag ausgeführt hatte, beeindruckt, aber Breghala war schlicht und einfach überwältigt.

_Es geschehen doch noch Zeichen und Wunder!_ dachte er ergriffen, als er seinen Adjutanten beobachtete, der buchstäblich auf Zehenspitzen näher kam und die beiden Tabletts so behutsam auf seinem Schreibtisch absetzte, als wären sie mit aktivierten Haftminen beladen, die bei der leisesten Erschütterung explodieren würden. "Danke, Paejonn", sagte er, während er dachte: _Der Junge fängt tatsächlich an __mitzudenken. __Na ja, besser spät als nie!_ "Sie können gehen. Wir bedienen uns selbst", fügte er hinzu, als Paejonn zögernd stehen blieb.

Paejonn, sichtlich erleichtert, trat hastig den Rückzug an. Er hatte schon die Tür erreicht, als Breghala etwas einfiel.

"Einen Augenblick noch, Junge", rief er, was Paejonn mitten im Schritt zu Stein erstarren ließ. Breghala füllte sehr, sehr langsam seine Tasse mit Tee, goss eine abgepackte Portion Sahne dazu und nahm sich auch noch die Zeit, eine mit Keksen gefüllte Schale in Jessamys Reichweite zu schieben, bevor er betont beiläufig fragte: "Haben Sie den Polizeipräsidenten erreicht?"

"Ja, Sir."

"Und was haben Sie ihm erzählt?"

"Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass die Konferenz verschoben werden muss, weil ... weil Sie sich um einen Notfall kümmern müssen, Sir", sagte Paejonn zögernd.

"Ein Notfall, hm? Keine schlechte Idee und gar nicht so weit von der Wahrheit entfernt", meinte Breghala."Gut gemacht, Junge."

Paejonns Gesicht glühte vor Stolz und seine Haltung wurde gleich noch ein bisschen straffer. "Danke, Sir!" schmetterte er.

Aber so schnell ließ Breghala ihn nicht vom Haken._ Zuckerbrot und Peitsche_ _und das immer schön abwechselnd -__ so funktioniert es am besten,_ dachte er. "Und was hat er zu Ihrer Notfallgeschichte gesagt?" fragte er.

"Ah ... er hat eine ganze Menge dazu gesagt, Sir", sagte Paejonn ausweichend und trat unbehaglich von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass er es lieber vermieden hätte, eine detaillierte Beschreibung der Reaktion des Polizeipräsidenten abzuliefern. "Also wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, Sir - er war ziemlich wütend."

"Er ist vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag wütend. Die wichtigste Qualifikation für seinen Job - und seine _einzige_ Qualifikation, fürchte ich", erwiderte Breghala mit einem sardonischen Funkeln in den Augen. "In Ordnung, Junge. Sie dürfen jetzt gehen."

Paejonn ergriff dankbar die Flucht, bevor sein Chef dazu kam, es sich wieder anders zu überlegen. Breghala lehnte sich in seinem Schalensessel zurück und nippte an seinem Tee, der sogar noch heiß war. "Er macht sich, ja, er macht sich wirklich. Ist auch höchste Zeit, dass er sich ein bisschen am Riemen reißt", murmelte er vor sich hin. "Sie glauben ja gar nicht, wie mühsam es ist, so einen Grünschnabel abzurichten, der praktisch eben erst aus dem Ei gekrochen ist", fuhr er mit einem Blick auf Jessamy fort. "Aber nehmen Sie sich doch ein Sandwich, Lieutenant, nur keine falsche Bescheidenheit", fügte er liebenswürdig hinzu.

Jessamy griff gehorsam nach einem Sandwich und würgte es anstandshalber hinunter, obwohl sie im Gegensatz zum Colonel, der völlig ausgehungert zu sein schien, nicht den leisesten Appetit verspürte. Aber dies war weder die richtige Zeit noch der richtige Ort, unhöflich zu sein.

"Fahren Sie ruhig fort, Sorkin", sagte Breghala, als er sah, dass sie nervös ihre Tasse hin- und herdrehte, unschlüssig, ob sie weiterreden oder warten sollte.

"Ja, Sir. Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?" erkundigte sich Jessamy. Die kleine Teezeremonie hatte sie ein wenig aus dem Konzept gebracht.

"Sie haben in der _Imperial News_ inseriert", soufflierte Breghala, der niemals den Faden verlor - nicht einmal dann, wenn Paejonn eine komplikationsträchtige und sehr, sehr zeitaufwändige Unterbrechung verursachte, was zu seinen Spezialitäten gehörte. _Aber nicht mehr lange - hoffe ich_ _jedenfalls_, dachte Breghala.

"Ja, richtig", murmelte Jessamy und versank in ausdrucksvollem Schweigen, woraus Breghala fälschlicherweise den Schluss zog, dass sie nicht recht wusste, wie sie jetzt weitermachen sollte.

"Und? Hat der ehrfurchtgebietende Mr. Furgan die Spreu vom Weizen getrennt? Hat er die Scharen von Bewerberinnen vorab schon ein bisschen ausgesiebt, um Sie zu entlasten und Ihnen die Entscheidung zu erleichtern?" fragte er, um ihr wieder auf die Sprünge zu helfen.

"Nein. Dazu hatte er überhaupt keine Gelegenheit", erwiderte Jessamy.

"Warum nicht?"

"Weil sich niemand gemeldet hat."

"Niemand?"

"Überhaupt niemand. Weder auf mein erstes Inserat noch auf die beiden Anzeigen, die ich danach geschaltet habe. Erst beim nächsten Mal hatte ich endlich Glück. Aber auch da haben sich nur sechs Frauen gemeldet ... nein, eigentlich sieben. Am Ende waren es insgesamt sieben. Ist schon merkwürdig ..."

"Sie haben also mit einer wesentlich stärkeren Resonanz auf Ihre Anzeigenaktion gerechnet?"

"Oh ja. Delameres Wohnungsmarkt steht immer kurz vor dem Kollaps, das ist doch heutzutage in allen großen Städten so. Die Nachfrage nach einer halbwegs bezahlbaren Unterkunft ist immer viel größer als das Angebot. Viele Leute sind pausenlos auf der Suche nach einer einigermaßen günstigen Wohnmöglichkeit. Das gilt vor allem für Singles, die ja mit einem Gehalt auskommen müssen. Einzelne Zimmer, möbliert oder unmöbliert, und Wohngemeinschaften stehen bei uns hoch im Kurs. Deshalb hat es mich ja auch so gewundert, dass sich zuerst gar nichts gerührt hat.

Wissen Sie, die _Imperial News _ist die größte Tageszeitung auf Devon. Schon als Papierausdruck hat sie eine hohe Auflagenzahl, ganz zu schweigen von all den Lesern, die sie einfach jeden Tag über Dev-Net abrufen. Man erreicht schon ein ziemlich breites Publikum, wenn man in der _News _inseriert. Als ich zum erstenmal nach einer Untermieterin gesucht habe, hatte ich auf eine einzige Chiffre-Annonce hin achtundsechzig Zuschriften. Dass damals ausgerechnet Kaye Drumheller bei mir gelandet ist, war ein reiner Zufallstreffer. Ein Kollege, der wusste, dass ich ein Zimmer zu vermieten hatte, erzählte mir von einer Freundin, die verzweifelt nach einer Bleibe suchte. Er hat Kaye und mich zusammengebracht."

"Es geht doch nichts über gute Beziehungen", brummte Breghala.

"Ich hätte also nie gedacht, dass es so schwierig sein würde, jemand anderen zu finden. Tja, und nachdem ich dann endlich ein halbes Dutzend Interessentinnen aufgegabelt hatte, stellte sich heraus, dass jede von ihnen darauf bestand, zusammen mit der Wohnung auch gleich mich zu besichtigen. Sie alle wollten sich nur mit mir persönlich treffen und nicht erst mit Mr. Furgan."

"Das muss ja ein schwerer Schlag für Mr. Furgan gewesen sein", kommentierte Breghala mit einem Anflug von trockenem Humor.

Jessamy lächelte ein wenig. "Das war es auch. Als er mir seine Liste gegeben hat, war er richtig eingeschnappt." Sie nahm noch einen Schluck Tee, bevor sie fortfuhr: "An meinem nächsten freien Wochenende sind sie dann alle angerückt, eine nach der anderen. Mr. Furgan hatte auf meine Anweisung hin Termine mit ihnen ausgemacht. Sie kamen am Samstag und immer im Abstand von anderthalb Stunden zwischen den einzelnen Treffen. Ich wollte nämlich genug Zeit haben, um ihnen alles zu zeigen und mit ihnen zu reden, sie ein bisschen kennenzulernen. Na ja, das hätte ich mir sparen können. Reine Zeitverschwendung. Eine halbe Stunde für jede hätte vollkommen ausgereicht, vielleicht sogar eine Viertelstunde."

"Es war also kein großer Erfolg, was?" warf Breghala ein.

"Es war eine Katastrophe! Sie waren alle so ... na ja ... so zickig."

Breghala zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Zickig?" wiederholte er halb amüsiert, halb fragend.

"Das ist das beste Wort dafür, Sir, wirklich. Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie die sich angestellt haben. Und was die alles an meiner Wohnung auszusetzen hatten! Sie war ihnen entweder zu klein oder zu groß, zu primitiv oder zu luxuriös, zu zentral oder zu abseits gelegen. Die Miete war natürlich reiner Wucher für so ein baufälliges altes Gemäuer, die Nebenkosten waren der helle Wahnsinn und die Gegend ganz allgemein war überhaupt nicht nach dem Geschmack der Damen. Und das war noch längst nicht alles.

Der einen gefiel einfach die Aussicht nicht - und sie war doch so sensibel für ihre Umgebung! Die andere litt unter Höhenangst - unter diesen Umständen konnte sie natürlich auf gar keinen Fall in den neunundvierzigsten Stock ziehen. Die nächste war eine Musikstudentin, die gleich verkündet hat, dass sie jeden Tag sechs oder sieben Stunden lang auf ihrer Geige herumsägen muss und das war nun sogar mir zu viel. Mir reicht es schon, dass eine von meinen Nachbarinnen Cimbarolo-Unterricht gibt. Ich meine, wer sich dauernd das Runterklimpern von Tonleitern und die Tarzom-Etüden für Anfänger anhören muss, braucht vielleicht Nerven aus Stahlseil, aber ganz bestimmt nicht noch mehr klassische Musik. Nummer vier war wenigstens in diesem einen Punkt ganz meiner Meinung und nahm schon deshalb gleich wieder Reißaus. Nummer fünf war gegen Katzen allergisch und bekam beim Anblick meines Katers prompt einen Hustenanfall, als würde sie gleich ersticken - ich dachte schon, ich müsste den Notarzt rufen. Nummer sechs entpuppte sich dafür als extrem tierlieb und hätte meine Wohnung am liebsten gleich in einen Zoo verwandelt. Es war schon von einer Voliere mit Shirin-Sittichen die Rede, von einem Terrarium mit Kussh-Eidechsen und von einem 200-Liter-Salzwasseraquarium für ihre ganz private Seepferdchenzucht."

"Seepferdchen", murmelte Breghala fasziniert und krakelte mit seinem Lichtstift auf dem Datenblock herum, der vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Er machte sich die ganze Zeit über Notizen.

"Tja, und das war's", fuhr Jessamy fort. „Ein einziger Reinfall - bis _sie_ plötzlich aufgetaucht ist ..."

**Devon:**

Nachdem Jessamy die Seepferdchenfetischistin überstanden und hinauskomplimentiert hatte, sank sie sofort auf die Wohnzimmercouch, um ihre müden Füße hochzulegen und sich ein wenig von den Widrigkeiten des Lebens im allgemeinen und den Enttäuschungen dieses Tages im besonderen auszuruhen, bevor sie wieder in Aktion trat.

"Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Jetzt muss ich noch mal inserieren! Das glaube ich einfach nicht", stöhnte sie vor sich hin. Nach dieser Feststellung ging sie dazu über, dem Kater ihr Leid zu klagen, der auf der Rückenlehne der Couch kauerte und mit dem rätselhaften Gesichtsausdruck einer Sphinx auf sie herunterstarrte. Irgendwann schien er zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass sein Mitgefühl gefragt war, was ihn dazu veranlasste, mit einem teilnahmsvollen Miauen und einem eleganten Satz auf Jessamy hinunterzuspringen, wobei er rein zufällig, aber mit ziemlich viel Schwung genau auf ihrem Solarplexus landete.

Jessamy war noch damit beschäftigt, sich von dieser spontanen, aber schmerzhaften Sympathiekundgebung zu erholen, als die Türklingel schon wieder ihr melodisches _Ging Gong Dong_ ertönen ließ.

"Du dämliches ... vollgefressenes ... Katzenvieh!" keuchte Jessamy. Sie schüttelte ihre empört fauchende Samtpfote ab, die unbestreitbar gut im Futter stand, und kam irgendwie wieder auf die Beine, obwohl sie einen Augenblick lang ernsthaft daran gezweifelt hatte, dass sie dazu überhaupt in der Lage sein würde. Während der Kater sich beleidigt auf das hohe Regal zurückzog, das mit einem Sammelsurium aus Holovid- und Audio-Discs, Bücherchips und allem möglichen Nippeskram vollgestopft und sein bevorzugter Aussichtspunkt und Schmollwinkel war, marschierte seine Dosenöffnerin, deren Laune inzwischen den absoluten Tiefpunkt erreicht hatte, in Richtung Wohnungstür, grimmig entschlossen, dem nächsten Schicksalsschlag die Stirn zu bieten. _I__st wahrscheinlich sowieso nur Mr. Furgan_, _der wissen will, wie es gelaufen ist, _dachte sie.

Aber es war nicht der treue Wächter und beinahe unumschränkte Herrscher des _Shaalizaar Inns_, der Einlass und Aufklärung begehrte. Es war eine junge Frau, ein unscheinbares Geschöpf in einem unauffälligen dunkelgrauen Kostüm, das an ihrer schlaksigen Gestalt herunterhing wie ein Batuknollensack. Ihre demütige Haltung - leicht vornüber gebeugt, die schmalen Schultern vorgezogen, den Kopf ein wenig gesenkt - erinnerte an die von Verzweiflung geprägte Unterwürfigkeit erfolgloser Vertreter, die Tag für Tag klinkenputzend von Haus zu Haus und von Wohnungstür zu Wohnungstür zogen, um irgendwelche überflüssigen und überteuerten Haushaltsartikel oder Kosmetika zu verkaufen. Ihr bloßer Anblick löste sofort sämtliche Alarmsirenen in Jessamys Kopf aus. Vielleicht gehörte die Frau sogar zu diesen unglaublich aufopferungsbereiten Zeitgenossen, die pausenlos für irgendwelche Hilfsaktionen Spenden sammelten, zum Beispiel für die Errettung der vom Aussterben bedrohten Buntschwanzziegenfisch-Seeadler oder irgendwelcher grausam malträtierter Versuchskaninchen.

_Oh nein! Bitte __nicht__! Das hat mir jetzt gerade noch gefehlt! _dachte Jessamy, die momentan alles andere als hilfsbereit oder gar spendabel gestimmt war, eine Haltung, an der sich so schnell auch nichts ändern würde - es sei denn, irgendjemand kam auf die glorreiche Idee, eine kleine Spendenaktion für die Errettung imperialer Junioroffiziere ins Leben zu rufen, die zwar nicht gerade vom Aussterben bedroht waren, aber dafür genug andere Probleme am Hals hatten, Probleme, die beinahe genauso grausam waren wie das Schicksal von Versuchskaninchen.

"Ja?" sagte sie so abweisend wie nur möglich. Sie wollte die unerwünschte Besucherin schnell wieder abwimmeln und sie wusste aus Erfahrung, dass man bei solchen Leuten energisch und kurz angebunden auftreten musste, sonst wurde man von ihnen ruckzuck in Grund und Boden geplappert und hoffnungslos eingewickelt. Und wenn sie einen erstmal soweit hatten, dann wurde man sie nur noch los, indem man seinen Geldbeutel zückte oder seinen Namen auf irgendeinen obskuren Wisch von Unterschriftenaktion setzte, was noch viel schlimmer war, weil die meisten Unterschriftenaktionen, die heutzutage im Umlauf waren, die Tendenz hatten, sich mit gefährlichen Themen zu beschäftigen. Themen, die _so_ gefährlich waren, dass man es hinterher wahrscheinlich für den Rest seines Lebens bereute, seine Meinung mit einem leichtsinnig hingeschmierten Namenszug verewigt und publik gemacht zu haben, statt die Tür geschlossen zu lassen und am besten gleich noch zusätzlich zu verriegeln. _Schrecklich!_ _Mir bleibt heute aber auch gar nichts erspart!_ dachte Jessamy missmutig.

Doch ihr schroffer Tonfall hatte eine geradezu vernichtende Wirkung auf ihr Gegenüber. Die junge Frau knickte in der Mitte ein, als hätte Jessamy ihr einen Fausthieb in den Magen verpasst, und wäre ein Mauseloch in der Nähe gewesen, hätte sie sich garantiert darin verkrochen oder es wenigstens versucht.

"Ich ... mein Name ist Rakosh, Sondra Rakosh", stammelte sie.

"Ach ja?" gab Jessamy ungerührt zurück. _Jetzt nur nicht weich werden!_ ermahnte sie sich selbst. Sie reckte das Kinn, fixierte die Frau mit einem kühlen Blick und gab durch ihren betont gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck zu erkennen, dass diese Auskunft bei ihr auf ein geradezu monumentales Desinteresse stieß. (Dieses kleine Einschüchterungsmanöver hatte sie übrigens von Captain Dakall gelernt, der seinen Untergebenen auf diese Art und Weise klarzumachen pflegte, wie gelangweilt er sich fühlte, wenn man ihn mit Mitteilungen belästigte, die seiner Meinung nach völlig unwichtig waren. Wer einmal so kaltblütig abgefertigt und in die Flucht geschlagen worden war, dachte in Zukunft lieber zweimal darüber nach, ob er dem Captain ausgerechnet in der Frühschicht mit so unwesentlichen Dingen wie Krankmeldungen oder Urlaubsanträgen auf den Pelz rücken sollte, wenn der Mann doch sichtlich noch darum kämpfte, richtig wach zu werden, oder mit der Verdauung seines dritten Frühstücks rang.)

"Aber ... haben Sie mich denn nicht erwartet?" erkundigte sich Sondra Rakosh zaghaft und beäugte Jessamy mit großen, feuchten, dicht bewimperten braunen Rehaugen. "Ich weiß, ich bin ein bisschen zu früh dran, aber ich habe mir gedacht ..." Sie brach ab und wurde aus unerfindlichen Gründen purpurrot.

Und Jessamy ging endlich ein Licht auf. "Sie kommen wegen dem Zimmer?"

"Aber ja. Haben Sie das denn nicht gewusst? Ich habe doch extra einen Termin mit dem Mann von der Hausverwaltung ausgemacht. Sie haben das Zimmer doch noch nicht vermietet, oder?" fragte Sondra Rakosh beinahe ängstlich.

"Nein, nein, es ist noch frei. Kommen Sie doch rein", sagte Jessamy schnell und trat zur Seite, um die unerwartete, aber hochwillkommene Interessentin hereinzulassen. "Tut mir Leid, dass ich eben so unfreundlich war, aber ich dachte, Sie wären ... na ja, spielt ja eigentlich keine Rolle. Ich habe wirklich nicht gewusst, dass noch jemand kommt. Mr. Furgan hat mir gar nichts von Ihnen gesagt. Er muss Sie irgendwie vergessen oder übersehen haben."

"Das würde mich nicht wundern. So was passiert mir oft. Die meisten Leute vergessen oder übersehen mich irgendwie", erwiderte Sondra Rakosh mit einer unüberhörbaren Spur von Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme.

Jessamy ging nicht auf diese Bemerkung ein. Was hätte sie dazu auch sagen sollen? Minderwertigkeitskomplexe an sich waren ihr völlig fremd, denn sie waren mit einer Selbstverachtung verbunden, die sie nur schwer nachvollziehen konnte, weil sie mit sich und ihrem Leben im großen und ganzen ziemlich zufrieden war. Außerdem machte es sie immer ein wenig verlegen, wenn sie bei anderen Menschen auf soviel Verwundbarkeit, auf soviel Schmerz stieß. Trotzdem, wäre Sondra Rakosh eine Freundin gewesen, hätte Jessamy jetzt das Gefühl gehabt, sie unbedingt moralisch aufbauen zu müssen. Aber sie war keine Freundin. Sie war eine Fremde. Sie kannten sich nicht, sie waren sich gerade eben erst begegnet und für Jessamys Geschmack war das wirklich noch ein bisschen sehr früh für intime Bekenntnisse und vertrauliche Unterhaltungen ...

"Wie auch immer, Sie sind hier und das Zimmer ist noch frei", sagte sie betont munter, um die etwas peinliche Gesprächspause zu überbrücken. "Ich zeige Ihnen gleich alles." Und genau das tat sie dann auch. Zum siebtenmal an diesem Tag, der kein Ende zu nehmen schien, führte sie ihre ganz private kleine Sightseeingtour durch, komplett mit allen erforderlichen Erklärungen und Erläuterungen - sie kam sich allmählich vor wie ein Reiseführerdroide des städtischen Informationszentrums, der die Touristen rudelweise von einer Sehenswürdigkeit zur anderen treiben und dabei immer wieder denselben kleinen Vortrag abspulen musste.

Doch bei diesem letzten Besichtigungsrundgang gab es einen kleinen, aber entscheidenden Unterschied: Im Gegensatz zu ihren übertrieben kritischen Vorgängerinnen war Sondra Rakosh restlos begeistert. Alles, aber auch alles in und an der Wohnung gefiel ihr und brachte sie zum Schwärmen. Die Wohnung war ja so groß, so hell, so bezaubernd altmodisch - sie war in jeder Hinsicht perfekt! Die Miete, die Nebenkosten? Ach, das war doch nur ein Klacks oder jedenfalls ein sagenhaft günstiges Angebot für dieses ziemlich teure Viertel. Es war phantastisch, es war märchenhaft, es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick! Letzteres galt übrigens auch für den Kater, der - magisch angezogen von Sondras entzückten kleinen Schreien - plötzlich wieder auf der Bildfläche erschien und schnurrend um ihre Beine strich, was Jessamy noch mehr überraschte als alles andere.

"Also darauf können Sie sich etwas einbilden", sagte sie zu Sondra. "Normalerweise ist er Fremden gegenüber sehr scheu."

"Ach, ich _liebe_ Katzen!" Sondra bückte sich, um den Kater zu streicheln, der sich sofort auf den Rücken rollte und sich sein weiches Bauchfell kraulen ließ, alle vier Pfoten wehrlos von sich gestreckt - eine fast noch erstaunlichere Demonstration von Zutraulichkeit.

"Sie sind also grundsätzlich an diesem Zimmer interessiert beziehungsweise mit den Konditionen einverstanden?" fragte Jessamy vorsichtig.

"Aber ja!" antwortete Sondra, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste von der Welt.

"Na schön", sagte Jessamy und versuchte nicht allzu enthusiastisch zu klingen, obwohl sie natürlich selig war, dass sie endlich jemanden gefunden hatte, der überhaupt zum Einzug bereit war. Aber nach all den Bauchlandungen, die sie heute schon erlebt hatte, war sie immer noch ein bisschen auf der Hut - sie hatte momentan nicht gerade ein bedingungsloses Vertrauen in ihr Glück. Möglicherweise bahnte sich hier endlich die Lösung ihres Problems an - die erste Klippe war jedenfalls umschifft -, aber trotzdem musste sie sich noch mit dieser Frau unterhalten, ihr ein bisschen auf den Zahn fühlen, um herauszufinden, was für sonderbare Marotten _sie_ hatte. "Setzen wir uns doch für einen Augenblick, damit wir ein bisschen reden können", schlug sie vor.

Sondra Rakosh nickte zustimmend und sie gingen ins Wohnzimmer hinüber. Jessamy ließ sich auf ihren Lieblingssessel fallen und machte es sich bequem. Ihre potentielle Untermieterin ließ sich so behutsam auf der Couch nieder, als hätte sie Angst, das gute Stück könnte unter ihr zusammenbrechen, und setzte sich noch dazu auf die alleräußerste Kante, als wäre sie bestrebt, so wenig Platz wie nur irgend möglich einzunehmen. Der Kater, der ihnen gefolgt war, hüpfte ohne zu zögern auf Sondras Schoß, um noch mehr Streicheleinheiten einzuheimsen. Es war, als würde er sie seit Jahren kennen. Jessamy hielt das für ein gutes Omen.

Jetzt, da sie endlich Gelegenheit dazu hatte, nahm sie die junge Frau, die ihr bolzengerade gegenübersaß und mit der linken Hand nervös ihre kleine Handtasche umklammerte, während sie mit der rechten mechanisch den schnurrenden Kater tätschelte, näher in Augenschein. Sie fand ihren allerersten Eindruck mehr oder weniger bestätigt. _Eine graue Maus -__ und ganz schön verklemmt!_ entschied sie.

Tatsächlich wirkte Sondra Rakosh eigenartig farblos, trotz ihrer dunklen Augen und schwarzbraunen Haare, die sehr dicht und sehr wellig waren. Sie hatte eine wahre Löwenmähne, die sie schulterlang, offen und mit einem streng gezogenen Mittelscheitel trug, so dass sie in zwei gekräuselten Vorhängen über ihr papierweißes Gesicht fiel und es halb versteckte, sobald sie den Kopf ein wenig neigte - eine Art Tarneffekt, der vielleicht sogar beabsichtigt war. Für jemanden, der so brünett war wie sie, war sie sehr blass, beinahe fahl. Ihren fast durchsichtigen Lilienteint hätte man eigentlich eher bei einer Blondine vermutet. _Aber auch nur bei einer, die entweder vor jedem Sonnenstrahl flüchtet oder sich gleich pfundweise Creme mit einem extra hohen Lichtschutzfaktor aufkleistert,_ dachte Jessamy, die trotz ihrer ebenfalls sehr hell pigmentierten Haut immer leicht sonnengebräunt war, was sich auch kaum vermeiden ließ, wenn man bei Wind und Wetter segeln ging. Sondras Gesicht an sich war eher unauffällig, ein typisches Durchschnittsgesicht. Das Bemerkenswerteste daran war noch ihre Stupsnase, die irgendwie drollig aussah, und ihr Kinn, das ein wenig eckig war und genau in der Mitte eine kleine Kerbe hatte.

Auffällig war dagegen die steife, verkrampfte Art und Weise, wie sie da auf dieser Couch saß - ihre Schüchternheit war unübersehbar. Ihr Blick war unstet, irrte im Zimmer hin und her, verharrte hier und dort eine Sekunde lang und streifte gelegentlich auch Jessamy, schweifte aber sofort wieder ab, als wollte sie einen direkten Augenkontakt vermeiden. Jessamy, die ihr Gegenüber immer klar und offen ansah, ihm freimütig direkt in die Augen sah, fand diese Ausweichmanöver ziemlich irritierend, begriff aber, dass sie Teil von Sondras teenagerhafter Befangenheit waren. Sie hatte überhaupt etwas eigenartig Kindliches an sich, diese Sondra, etwas Unreifes, Unfertiges, das nicht so ganz zu dem Bild einer erwachsenen jungen Frau passte. _Dabei muss sie ungefähr in meinem Alter sein_, überlegte Jessamy.

"Am besten sagen wir gleich Du zueinander - wir müssen ja nicht so steif und förmlich sein, oder?" meinte sie und hoffte im Stillen, dass ihr Angebot das Eis brach und die Stimmung ein wenig auflockerte.

Sondra antwortete mit einem scheuen Lächeln. "Von mir aus. Gern."

"Mein Name ist Jessamy, aber meine Freunde nennen mich Sam."

"Dann also Sam", erwiderte Sondra und entspannte sich ein ganz klein wenig, aber sehr viel lockerer wurde sie nicht. Sie war so unruhig wie eine Schülerin vor der alles entscheidenden Abschlussprüfung - ein Vergleich, der Jessamy sofort auf eine naheliegende Frage brachte.

"Was machst du eigentlich so? Beruflich, meine ich."

"Oh, nichts Weltbewegendes. Ich arbeite als Bürokraft für eine Zeitarbeitagentur. Du weißt schon, so eine Vermittlung, die Leute für ein paar Tage oder Wochen an alle möglichen Firmen vermietet, die gerade Personalmangel haben. Also so eine Art moderner Sklavenhandel auf Freiwilligenbasis."

Jessamy würdigte diesen nervösen kleinen Versuch auf einen Scherz mit einem Grinsen. "Dann musst du dich also dauernd an einem neuen Arbeitsplatz zurechtfinden und mit neuen Kollegen klarkommen. Das ist bestimmt gar nicht so einfach. Bei so einem Job musst du ganz schön auf Draht sein", sagte sie freundlich, denn sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ein paar nette, aufmunternde Worte angebracht waren. "Aber es hört sich nach viel Abwechslung an. Langeweile kommt bei dir wohl nie auf, was?"

"Doch, manchmal schon. Es ist eigentlich immer dasselbe. Und was die neuen Kollegen betrifft - gerade wenn du dich ein bisschen mit ihnen angefreundet hast, musst du schon wieder gehen. Nein, auf die Dauer ist das nichts für mich. Aber was ist mit dir? Dieser Mann von der Hausverwaltung hat mir erzählt, dass du Offizier bei der Raumflotte bist. Das klingt ja nun wirklich toll! Auf einem Raumschiff sein, zwischen den Sternen dahinfliegen ... das muss wunderschön sein ... und aufregend."

"Na ja, so aufregend nun auch wieder nicht. Ich bin auf einem Kreuzer stationiert, der den Flugverkehr in diesem Sektor überwacht. Das wird mit der Zeit auch ziemlich langweilig. Hier in der Gegend ist es ja ganz ruhig, abgesehen von ein paar Schmugglern, die immer wieder mal versuchen, sich an uns vorbeizumogeln. Nein, so toll ist mein Job auch nicht. Aber er hat seine Vorteile. Unsere Patrouillen laufen normalerweise in so einer Art 14-Tage-Rhythmus. Dadurch habe ich ziemlich viel Landurlaub. Ich komme im Schnitt jedes zweite Wochenende nach Hause, manchmal auch für zwei oder drei Tage unter der Woche. Kommt drauf an, was da draußen los ist. Es hängt natürlich auch von unserem Dienstplan ab", fügte Jessamy hinzu und dachte dabei unwillkürlich an Captain Dakalls organisatorische Kapriolen.

Aber dann erinnerte sie sich ein wenig schuldbewusst an ihre zahlreichen Kollegen, die kreuz und quer durch die Galaxis gejagt wurden und nur nach Hause kamen, wenn sie ihren Jahresurlaub antraten. Und was war mit all den Offizieren und Mannschaften, die unmittelbar an der Front waren, die in Sektoren herumschwirrten, wo sie jeden Tag, jede Stunde, jede Minute mit Feindkontakt rechnen mussten? Es war Krieg! Man musste sich immer vor Augen halten, dass nicht alle so viel Glück hatten wie die Crew der _Warbride_, deren einzige Aufgabe darin bestand, einen sicheren Sektor im Herzen des Imperiums zu kontrollieren. _Man muss seinem Schicksal auch dankbar sein, _dachte Jessamy reumütig. _Ab und zu jedenfalls_ ...

"Manchmal bin ich auch etwas länger weg und habe dafür dann eine ganze Woche frei - wir nennen das Volldienstausgleichsphase", fuhr sie fort. "Es kommt eben ganz darauf an, wie es läuft. Und dann ist da natürlich auch noch mein regulärer Urlaub ... Trotzdem, alles in allem bin ich ziemlich viel unterwegs. Du hättest die Wohnung also meistens ganz für dich allein, Sondra. Eine sturmfreie Bude sozusagen. Wir hätten nicht allzu viel Gelegenheit, uns gegenseitig auf die Zehen zu treten."

"Ich bin sicher, wir würden uns ganz wunderbar verstehen", sagte Sondra warm.

"Schon möglich." Jessamy schwieg einen Augenblick lang, dann sagte sie: "Ich bin eigentlich ziemlich pflegeleicht, weißt du. Große Ansprüche würde ich nicht an dich stellen." Sie dachte an Kaye und schmunzelte erinnerungsselig vor sich hin. Wer eine Zeitlang mit Kaye Drumheller zusammenwohnte, schminkte sich große Ansprüche ganz schnell ab. "Ich würde also nicht von dir erwarten, dass du den ganzen Tag mit einem Putzlappen durch die Gegend rennst und auf jedes einzelne Staubkorn Jagd machst. Aber wie eine Mülldeponie sollte die Wohnung natürlich auch nicht aussehen, wenn ich heimkomme. Und richtig _wild _macht es mich, wenn ich gärende Milchtüten, verfaultes Gemüse oder irgendetwas Verschimmeltes aus dem Kühlschrank ausgraben muss!" Wieder dachte sie an Kaye, die speziell auf diesem Gebiet ein echtes Phänomen war. Jessamy hatte jedes Mal, wenn sie den Kühlschrank inspizierte, halb und halb damit gerechnet, etwas darin zu finden, dessen Verfallsdatum schon irgendwann kurz nach den Klon-Kriegen abgelaufen war. _Würg!_

"Oh nein! So was würde bei mir garantiert nie vorkommen. Ist ja eklig!" Auch Sondra schien es schon beim bloßen Gedanken regelrecht zu schütteln. Offensichtlich teilte sie Jessamys Vorstellungen über gewisse Grundregeln der Hygiene.

Jessamy sah sie nachdenklich an, wog Pro und Kontra gegeneinander ab und traf eine Entscheidung, was ihr nicht schwer fiel, weil sie im Prinzip gar keine Alternative hatte. "Okay", sagte sie leichthin. "Und wann willst du einziehen?"

Sondra starrte sie einen Augenblick lang wortlos an, dann ging ein Strahlen über ihr Gesicht, als hätte Jessamy ihr ein kostbares Geschenk gemacht. "Du gibst mir das Zimmer? Du willst es wirklich mit mir versuchen?" Sie schien ihr Glück kaum fassen zu können.

"Natürlich. Warum nicht? Ich glaube, wir passen ganz gut zusammen."

"Oh ja, das tun wir", erwiderte Sondra und war von einem Augenblick auf den anderen wieder ganz ernst. "Das tun wir wirklich. Vielleicht mehr als du denkst ..."

Einen Augenblick lang fragte sich Jessamy, was Sondra mit dieser Bemerkung meinte, dann tat sie es mit einem Achselzucken ab. Sondra war schon ein bisschen versponnen, aber auf eine sympathische Art. Und Jessamy konnte es sich nicht mehr leisten, allzu wählerisch zu sein. "Du hast mir noch keine Antwort gegeben. Wann willst du einziehen?"

Sondra zögerte. "Also wenn es dir nichts ausmacht ... am liebsten gleich morgen."

Das kam nun doch ein bisschen plötzlich. "Geht das überhaupt?" fragte Jessamy erstaunt. "Ich meine, es macht mir nichts aus, du kannst ruhig kommen, aber was ist mit deiner alten Wohnung? Kannst du da einfach so ausziehen, von heute auf morgen? Brauchst du nicht noch ein bisschen Zeit, um zu kündigen und alles zu regeln? Und was ist mit deinen Sachen, deinen Kleidern und dem ganzen Zeug? Musst du nicht erst alles zusammenpacken und es herkutschieren lassen?"

"Ich wohne noch bei meinen Eltern. Und meine paar Sachen hierher zu schaffen ist kein Problem."

"Ach so", murmelte Jessamy.

"Ich muss ja zum Glück keine Möbel herschleppen. In dem Zimmer ist ja eigentlich schon alles, was ich brauche. Und du hast nichts dagegen, wenn ich gleich morgen einziehe?"

_Warum eigentlich nicht? Je schneller, desto besser,_ dachte Jessamy. "Ja, sicher", sagte sie. "Immer rein in die gute Stube. Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse - brauchst du es schriftlich? Willst du einen richtig offiziellen Mietvertrag oder reicht es, wenn wir uns einfach die Hand darauf geben?"

Sondras Mundwinkel zuckten, als würde sie sich nur mit Mühe ein Lachen verkneifen. Aber das Lächeln, das ihr trotzdem entwischte, war schelmisch genug, um zum erstenmal eine Spur von Schalk in ihren dunklen Augen aufblitzen zu lassen. "Aber Sam, einen _Mietvertrag_ brauche ich nun wirklich nicht von dir."

Irgendetwas an diesem Lächeln, das eigentlich ein unterdrücktes Lachen war, störte Jessamy - sie wusste selbst nicht genau, was oder warum. Vielleicht war es nur dieser Unterton, der in Sondras Stimme mitschwang, ein Unterton, der anzudeuten schien, dass sie zwar keinen Mietvertrag brauchte, aber dafür etwas anderes. Etwas ganz anderes ...

Mit plötzlichem Unbehagen wurde Jessamy bewusst, dass sie im Begriff war, einem wildfremden Menschen Einlass in ihre Wohnung und damit auch in ihr Leben zu gewähren, einem Menschen, über den sie im Grunde nichts, aber auch gar nichts wusste. Sie würde schon am Montagmorgen in aller Frühe auf die _Warbride _zurückkehren und rund zwei Wochen lang weg sein, während Sondra sich hier breit machte, wo sie in Jessamys Abwesenheit ganz nach Belieben schalten und walten konnte. _Aber da ist immer noch Mr. Furgan __- er wird sie schon im Auge behalten. Was ist denn los mit dir? Nimm dich zusammen!_ _Sei froh, dass du endlich jemanden gefunden hast, _ermahnte sich Jessamy.

"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Sondra, beunruhigt durch ihr Schweigen, und sah sie aus weitgeöffneten Augen an. Ja, diesmal wichen sie Jessamys Blick nicht aus, diese braunen Augen. Rehaugen ... so sanft, so unschuldig ...

Auf einmal kamen Jessamy die Zweifel, die sie so unvermutet überfallen hatten, absurd vor, geradezu lächerlich. Wenn sie jemals einen hundertprozentig harmlosen Menschen vor sich gehabt hatte, dann Sondra Rakosh. Und damit warf Jessamy alle Bedenken endgültig über Bord.

"Aber ja", erwiderte sie und meinte es sogar ehrlich. Sie gab ihrer neuen Untermieterin die Hand. "Herzlich willkommen im _Shaalizaar Inn_, Sondra", sagte sie lächelnd.

Ein paar Minuten später - Sondra war gerade gegangen - warf sich Jessamy mit einem Jubelschrei auf ihre Couch, schnappte sich den Kater und knuddelte ihn durch, was er gnädig über sich ergehen ließ, obwohl er eben damit angefangen hatte, diskret seine Krallen an den grünen Seidenquasten der Kissen zu wetzen, die natürlich viel verführerischer waren als sein mit Sisalfasern bespannter Kratzbaum.

"Wir haben es geschafft, Tiger!" rief Jessamy. Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie auf einer rosaroten Wolke schweben, nachdem ihre finanziellen Sorgen wie zentnerschwere Felsbrocken von ihrer Seele heruntergerollt waren. Im Überschwang des Augenblicks beschloss sie sogar, sich zur Feier des Tages ein teures Ferngespräch mit Soraya zu gönnen. Sie wollte die frohe Botschaft an jemanden loswerden, der sich mit ihr freute, und bei der Gelegenheit auch gleich einen längst überfälligen kleinen Plausch mit Kaye halten. Dieser kleine Plausch zog sich dann allerdings ziemlich in die Länge, weil auch Kaye gerade eine mitfühlende Seele brauchte, der sie ihr Herz ausschütten konnte.

Sie hatte sich immer noch nicht davon erholt, dass sie Hals über Kopf nach Soraya verpflanzt worden war, was vor allem daran lag, dass sich die imperiale Garnison, der sie zugeteilt worden war, wirklich irgendwo im Nirgendwo befand. Tatsächlich war die Giantana-Basis so weit von der nächsten menschlichen oder auch nicht-menschlichen Siedlung entfernt, dass Kaye zu ihrem hellen Entsetzen dazu gezwungen gewesen war, dort ein Quartier zu beziehen, statt sich eine eigene Wohnung oder eine ähnlich private und vor allem zivile Unterbringungsmöglichkeit zu suchen. Sogar ihre Freizeit in der wenig anheimelnden Atmosphäre eines Militärstützpunktes verbringen zu müssen, schlug der lebenslustigen Kaye schon sehr auf das Gemüt, aber es gab offenbar auch noch andere Faktoren, die ihr das Einleben schwer machten. Worum es dabei ging, konnte Jessamy nur aus ein paar sehr vorsichtig formulierten Andeutungen heraushören, denn Kaye legte zwar oft ein bisschen mehr Temperament an den Tag, als gut für sie war, war aber doch nicht so leichtsinnig, ihren Frust ausgerechnet über eine öffentliche KomLeitung zu verbreiten, die mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit überwacht wurde. So blieb es also im Wesentlichen Jessamys Phantasie überlassen, sich den Kern von Kayes Schwierigkeiten auszumalen - und da sie selbst Mitglied einer fast ausschließlich männlichen Crew war, musste sie dafür nicht gerade besonders viel Phantasie aufwenden.

Die ziemlich kostenintensive Unterhaltung endete schließlich mit großer Herzlichkeit und dem von beiden Seiten oft wiederholten Versprechen, sie so schnell wie möglich fortzusetzen. Nachdem sie so mit Kayes tatkräftiger Unterstützung dafür gesorgt hatte, dass ihre nächste Kom-Rechnung furchterregende Dimensionen annehmen würde, rief Jessamy Mr. Furgan an, um auch ihm mitzuteilen, dass sie eine neue Mitbewohnerin hatte.

"Ah, es hat also endlich geklappt! Das freut mich aber für Sie, Miss Sorkin." Das von zahllosen Falten und Fältchen zerknitterte Gesicht des alten Mannes verzog sich zu einem freundlichen Schmunzeln. "War aber auch höchste Zeit, nicht wahr?"

"Oh ja!" seufzte Jessamy, die an ihren desolaten Kontostand dachte.

"Und für welche der jungen Damen haben Sie sich jetzt entschieden?" erkundigte sich Mr. Furgan.

Jessamy war amüsiert und gerührt zugleich. Es war so typisch für Mr. Furgan, dass er einfach davon ausging, dass sie die Wahl getroffen hatte. Es wäre ihm niemals in den Sinn gekommen, dass es Leute gab, die _sein _Haus für eine halbe Ruine ohne jeden modernen Wohnkomfort hielten. Für ihn war es einfach unvorstellbar, dass irgendjemand auf die Idee verfallen konnte, lieber in einem anonymen Neubau zu hausen, dessen Appartements ungefähr die Größe von Hamsterkäfigen hatten, statt die atemberaubende Möglichkeit wahrzunehmen, in den weitläufigen Zimmerfluchten des grandiosen _Shaalizaar Inns_ zu leben. _Guter alter Mr. Furgan ..._

"Für Sondra Rakosh", sagte sie. "Sie will gleich morgen einziehen. Ich muss ihr noch Kayes Codeschlüssel geben. Kann ich ihn morgen bei Ihnen abholen, vielleicht gegen elf Uhr?"

"Aber natürlich", sagte Mr. Furgan. Dann zog er seine buschigen Augenbrauen zusammen. "Wie war doch gleich noch mal der Name?"

"Rakosh. Sondra Rakosh", wiederholte Jessamy.

"Das ist aber keine von den jungen Damen auf meiner Liste, oder?" fragte Mr. Furgan zweifelnd.

"Äh ... nein." Jessamy zögerte. Dieses Thema hätte sie eigentlich lieber vermieden - sie wollte den alten Mann nicht kränken und er war schrecklich schnell gekränkt. "Sie war gar nicht auf der Liste. Sie hat Sie wohl erst viel später angerufen, nachdem Sie mir die Namen und die Termine schon durchgegeben hatten", erklärte sie schließlich mit diplomatischem Feingefühl.

Aber das half auch nichts. Mr. Furgan fühlte sich in seiner Ehre verletzt und stellte sofort die Stacheln auf. "Es hat mich aber gar niemand mehr angerufen, nachdem ich Ihnen die Liste durchgegeben hatte", protestierte er. "Und alle, die mich vorher angerufen haben, habe ich sofort aufgeschrieben. Es waren sechs. Sechs junge Damen. Genau ein halbes Dutzend. Leicht zu merken." Der Hinweis, dass diese Zahl leicht zu merken war, enthielt eine deutliche Warnung, dass Jessamy sich ja davor hüten sollte, ihm so etwas wie Vergesslichkeit zu unterstellen.

"Ist ja auch egal", sagte Jessamy beschwichtigend. Sie hatte die Kampfansage erkannt und wollte die Sache nicht auf die Spitze treiben. "Also morgen um elf. Benachrichtigen Sie die Hausverwaltung wegen dem Zuschlag für die nächste Nebenkostenabrechnung oder soll ich ..."

"Nein, das mache ich", fiel Mr. Furgan ihr brüsk ins Wort. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass er sehr verstimmt war. Sogar sein salz- und pfefferfarbener Haarschopf schien sich vor Empörung zu sträuben. "Aber um auf meine Liste zurückzukommen: Ich kann sie ja noch mal heraussuchen und Ihnen zeigen, wenn Sie mir nicht glauben. Ich kann Ihnen auch meinen Einzelverbindungsnachweis für diesen Tag zeigen. Dann sehen wir ganz genau, von wem, wann und wie oft ich angerufen worden bin. Ja, genau das werde ich tun. Ich werde den Nachweis sofort ausdrucken und zu Ihnen heraufkommen und dann ... "

"Aber das ist wirklich nicht nötig, Mr. Furgan", unterbrach Jessamy ihn hastig und ein wenig verzweifelt. "Ich glaube Ihnen auch so." Das entsprach zwar nicht ganz der Wahrheit, aber sie wollte auf gar keinen Fall wegen einer im Grunde völlig unwichtigen Kleinigkeit in eine endlose zähflüssige Diskussion verwickelt werden. Sie hatte einen langen Tag hinter sich. "Bis morgen dann. Gute Nacht."

"Gute Nacht, Miss Sorkin", sagte Mr. Furgan steif. Und damit war das Gespräch beendet.

"Ach du liebes Bisschen! Da habe ich ja wieder was angerichtet. Hätte ich doch nur die Klappe gehalten", murmelte Jessamy vor sich hin. Sie stieß einen kleinen Seufzer aus und ging in die Küche, um den Kater zu füttern, der eine eingebaute Uhr im Magen zu haben schien und inzwischen demonstrativ vor dem Schrank Stellung bezogen hatte, in dem ganze Stapel von _Shiwa - der Powersnack! (Wertvolle Vitamine und Proteine für Ihren vierbeinigen Liebling!) _und anderes Katzenfutter aufbewahrt wurde. Als der Kater über seinen gefüllten Napf herfiel, machte sich Jessamy an die Vorbereitungen für ihr eigenes Abendessen. Während sie damit beschäftigt war, ging sie im Geist noch einmal die Unterhaltung mit Mr. Furgan durch.

Natürlich hatte er vergessen, Sondra auf die Liste zu setzen beziehungsweise ihren Besuch anzukündigen, soviel stand fest. Er _musste _einfach mit Sondra gesprochen haben  woher hätte sie sonst Jessamys genaue Adresse und das Datum des Besichtigungstermins wissen sollen? Beides war in den Annoncen nie erwähnt worden, also konnte Sondra es nur von Mr. Furgan persönlich erfahren haben. Und hatte Sondra nicht gesagt, dass Mr. Furgan ihr sogar erzählt hatte, dass Jessamy bei der Raumflotte war? Na also! _Er wird eben auch nicht jünger_, dachte Jessamy nachsichtig, obwohl Mr. Furgan bis jetzt eigentlich noch keine Anzeichen von beginnender Senilität gezeigt hatte. _Aber genau so fängt es an __- man wird einfach ein bisschen vergesslich und bringt die Fakten durcheinander. _Und damit war die Angelegenheit für sie erledigt.

Aber für Mr. Furgan war sie noch lange nicht erledigt, darüber war Jessamy sich vollkommen im Klaren. Und deshalb war sie auch ein klein wenig erleichtert, als sie ihn am nächsten Morgen um elf Uhr weder in seinem Büro im Erdgeschoss noch in seiner Wohnung, die direkt daneben lag, finden konnte. Stattdessen traf sie in der Eingangshalle auf Gleb Botkin, der immer als Mr. Furgans Assistent bezeichnet wurde, obwohl niemand genau wusste, worin er dem Hausmeister des _Shaalizaar Inns_ eigentlich assistierte, denn die Arbeit hatte Gleb nach der allgemein vorherrschenden Meinung nicht gerade erfunden. Diesen Eindruck hatte jetzt auch Jessamy, als sie Gleb beobachtete, der sich auf einen zerfledderten Wischmop lehnte und vorwurfsvoll auf die schwarzweiß gewürfelten Marmorfliesen des Bodens starrte, die es offensichtlich ablehnten, sich selbst zu putzen.

"Guten Morgen, Gleb."

Gleb Botkin runzelte die Stirn und grunzte etwas vor sich hin, das sich ganz entfernt wie "'n Morgen" anhörte. Er sprudelte immer beinahe über vor Herzlichkeit, wenn einer der Mieter die Unverfrorenheit besaß, nicht nur seinen Weg zu kreuzen, sondern ihn auch noch anzusprechen. Doch wenn er gehofft hatte, die Bedrohung seiner kleinen Verschnaufpause mit einem finsteren Gesicht zu verscheuchen, so hatte er sich geirrt. Im Gegensatz zu ihren Nachbarn war Jessamy an den Umgang mit wirklich grimmigen Zeitgenossen gewöhnt und daher von Glebs Griesgrämigkeit nicht besonders beeindruckt.

"Wissen Sie zufällig, wo Mr. Furgan ist?" fragte sie.

"Zufällig ja", brummte Gleb. "Hängt irgendwo drüben im Nordflügel rum. Kümmert sich um einen Wasserrohrbruch." Sein Tonfall ließ klar erkennen, dass er davon überzeugt war, dass die Bewohner des _Shaalizaar Inns _Wasserrohrbrüche und ähnliche Unannehmlichkeiten aus reiner Bosheit verursachten, nur um den Hausmeister auf Trab zu halten - von seinem geknechteten und hoffnungslos überarbeiteten Assistenten natürlich ganz zu schweigen!

"Und wo genau im Nordflügel, wenn ich fragen darf?" erkundigte sich Jessamy. (Sie konnte hartnäckig sein, wenn es sein musste. Und bei Leuten wie Gleb musste es sein.)

Gleb machte ein leidendes Gesicht - eine mimische Leistung, die er außergewöhnlich gut beherrschte - und schüttelte langsam und traurig den Kopf. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass die Beantwortung von so vielen Fragen auf einen Schlag beinahe über seine Kräfte ging.

"Weiß ich doch nicht", knurrte er schließlich und starrte Jessamy mit unverhohlener Feindseligkeit durch die flachsfarbenen Haarbüschel an, die ihm strähnig in die Augen hingen und förmlich nach einer Schere schrien.

"Wenn Sie ihn sehen, dann richten Sie ihm doch bitte aus, dass ich später noch mal vorbeikomme, um den Codeschlüssel zu holen", sagte Jessamy mit angestrengter Höflichkeit. Glebs Antipathie beruhte durchaus auf Gegenseitigkeit.

"Ach so, Ihr Schlüssel", grummelte Gleb und fing an, in sämtlichen Taschen seines schmierigen blauen Overalls herumzukramen. Nach einer eher lustlos durchgeführten Suchaktion förderte er endlich das Objekt von Jessamys Wünschen zutage. Er übergab ihr die transparente, rechteckige Kunststoffkarte, auf die der Computercode für den elektronischen Schließmechanismus ihrer Wohnungstür eingeprägt war, im Zeitlupentempo. "Den sollte ich Ihnen ja bringen. Hab ich glatt vergessen."

Die Tatsache, dass er Mr. Furgans Auftrag vergessen hatte, schien ihn nicht gerade in Verzweiflung zu stürzen. Um genau zu sein: Das breite Grinsen, das sein Gesicht von einem Ohr bis zum anderen spaltete, war mehr als nur ein bisschen unverschämt und eine offene Herausforderung. Jessamy überlegte kurz, wie Captain Dakall auf eine derartige Provokation reagieren würde, und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er seinem Gegner mit einer geballten Ladung gletscherkalter Ironie den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen würde.

"Danke, Gleb. Sie waren eine große Hilfe - wie immer!" sagte sie kühl, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging davon. Sie hatte schon den Lift erreicht, als es Gleb endlich dämmerte, dass er gerade beleidigt worden war.

"He! He, Sie!"

Jessamy ignorierte ihn einfach. Schlechte Manieren bestrafte man am besten mit schweigender Verachtung - auch hierin gab Captain Dakall bei jeder Gelegenheit ein nachahmenswertes Beispiel ab. (Captain Dakall war überhaupt in jeder Lebenslage ein leuchtendes Vorbild - eine Tatsache, auf die er immer wieder ausdrücklich hinwies -, aber das änderte im Grunde auch nichts daran, dass er als Vorgesetzter eine wahre Heimsuchung war.)

Die Lifttüren öffneten sich mit einem asthmatischen Schnaufen und Jessamy betrat gerade die mit angelaufenen Spiegeln ausgekleidete Kabine, als Gleb gereizt hinter ihr herblökte: "Mr. Furgan lässt Ihnen ausrichten, dass er heute irgendwann bei Ihnen vorbeikommt. Er hat gesagt, dass er irgendwas mit Ihnen besprechen will."

_Oh nein, nur das nicht!_ dachte Jessamy. _Hoffentlich taucht er wenigstens noch vor Sondra auf, sonst wird es vielleicht peinlich._

Aber als Sondra am späten Nachmittag eintraf, hatte Mr. Furgan noch nichts von sich hören oder sehen lassen. Jessamys neue Mitbewohnerin rückte mit einem Koffer, zwei Reisetaschen und drei großen Kartons an, deren Gewicht ihrem Umfang zu entsprechen schien. All das wurde nach und nach von einem jungen Mann, der in Sondras Kielwasser folgte und das Abzeichen der Taxigleitergilde am Kragen seines Jacketts trug, unter theatralischem Keuchen und Stöhnen hereingeschleppt und mit viel Gepolter auf dem Boden ihres Zimmers abgesetzt.

Als das vollbracht war, zückte der Taxifahrer sofort ein zerknülltes Papiertaschentuch, wischte sich demonstrativ nicht vorhandene Schweißtropfen vom Gesicht und befühlte mit wehleidiger Miene seinen Rücken, womit er offensichtlich andeuten wollte, dass Sondras Gepäck seine Wirbelsäule irreparabel geschädigt und wahrscheinlich auch noch seine durchschnittliche Lebenserwartung um Jahre verkürzt hatte. Nachdem er mit einem kurzen prüfenden Seitenblick festgestellt hatte, dass sein Fahrgast von seiner Darbietung gebührend beeindruckt war, lehnte er sich, scheinbar von einem Schwächeanfall heimgesucht, gegen die Tür und forderte mit versagender Stimme einen unverschämt hohen Preis für all seine Mühen. Sondra wühlte zunehmend nervös in ihrer Handtasche herum, fischte schließlich einen Geldbeutel heraus, dessen Münzfach so mit Creditchips vollgestopft war, das er fast aus den Nähten platzte, und bezahlte die verlangte Summe widerspruchslos. Nachdem die skrupellose Entfaltung seines schauspielerischen Talentes auch noch mit einem viel zu großzügigen Trinkgeld gewürdigt worden war, erholte sich der Taxifahrer mit wunderbarer Schnelligkeit von seinem kräftezehrenden Auftritt und verschwand, um sich auf die Jagd nach seinem nächsten und vielleicht genauso nachgiebigen Kunden zu machen.

Jessamy, die die filmreife kleine Szene mitverfolgt und sich dabei nur mit Mühe das Lachen verkniffen hatte, empfand fast so etwas wie Bewunderung für die professionelle Freibeutermentalität, mit der dieser moderne Pirat des öffentlichen Nahverkehrs auf Kaperfahrt ging. "So ein Gauner! Der hat dich ganz schön ausgenommen, Sondra."

"Ich weiß. Aber ich habe immer Schwierigkeiten damit, nein zu sagen, wenn's drauf ankommt. So bin ich nun mal", sagte Sondra und lächelte verlegen. "Außerdem halte ich mich an den Grundsatz: Jeden Tag eine gute Tat."

Jessamy grinste. "Sieht so aus, als hätte ich mir gerade eine echte Pfadfinderin zugelegt. Soll ich dir beim Auspacken helfen?" fuhr sie mit einem Blick auf Sondras Gepäckstapel fort.

"Nein, nein, das ist nicht nötig", wehrte Sondra hastig ab. "Das schaffe ich auch allein."

Nun, aufdrängen wollte sich Jessamy nicht. "Na dann ...", sagte sie achselzuckend. "Ich bin im Wohnzimmer, falls du mich doch noch brauchst oder irgendeine Frage hast."

"Gut", sagte Sondra, ging in ihr Zimmer hinein und machte die Tür hinter sich zu, was den Kater, der seit ihrer Ankunft um sie herumwieselte und um ihre Aufmerksamkeit bettelte, sichtlich irritierte. Einen Augenblick lang verharrte er schmollend vor der Tür, die ihm einfach vor der Nase zugeschlagen worden war, dann trottete er zu Jessamy, die es sich inzwischen gemütlich gemacht hatte, um Musik zu hören und die letzten Stunden ihrer kurzlebigen Wochenendfreiheit zu genießen.

An diesem Tag sah Jessamy nicht mehr viel von ihrer Untermieterin, obwohl sie dafür umso mehr von ihr hörte. Sondra werkelte stundenlang unter großem Gepolter in ihrem Zimmer herum - die Verstauung ihrer Habseligkeiten schien eine komplizierte und vor allem langwierige

Angelegenheit zu sein. Sie kam erst wieder zum Vorschein, als Jessamy gegen Abend an ihre Tür klopfte und sie zu einem kleinen Imbiss in der Küche einlud, ein Angebot, das Sondra mit einer so überschäumenden Dankbarkeit annahm, als hätte Jessamy ihr ein 3-Gänge-Menü in einem 5-Sterne-Restaurant spendiert. Aber eine besonders lebhafte Unterhaltung kam bei dieser ersten gemeinsamen Mahlzeit nicht auf. Sondra erklärte und entschuldigte ihre Einsilbigkeit damit, dass sie nach dem ganzen Hin und Her des Tages todmüde sei, und Jessamy war inzwischen in eine leicht umwölkte Stimmung verfallen, die die spottlustige Kaye immer als die klassische Sorkin-Sonntagabend-Melancholie bezeichnete. (Eine Bemerkung, auf die Jessamy übrigens immer zu antworten pflegte, dass die Aussicht, vierzehn endlose Tage lang einem Plagegeist wie Captain Dakall auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert zu sein, auf die Dauer sogar die sprichwörtliche heitere Gelassenheit eines tivatanischen Bettelmönches überfordern würde.) Nach dem Essen wünschten die beiden sich gegenseitig eine gute Nacht und gingen bald darauf schlafen.

Doch als Jessamy am Montagmorgen aus ihrem Bett taumelte und mit halbgeschlossenen Augen in Richtung Badezimmer schlafwandelte, drang aus der Küche bereits ein verheißungsvolles Klappern und Klirren von Schranktüren und Geschirr und das würzige Aroma von frischem Cofecea zog eine unwiderstehliche Duftspur durch den Flur, die Jessamys Nase kitzelte und sie wie ein Magnet zum Schauplatz des Geschehens zog. Wie sie gleich darauf mit mildem Erstaunen feststellte, war Sondra nicht nur schon hellwach, sondern auch bereits damit beschäftigt, ein großartiges Frühstück zu zaubern.

"Hallo!" sagte sie strahlend, als Jessamy hereinstolperte und leicht verdrossen in das helle Licht der Küchenlampe blinzelte wie ein Nachtkauz, der von der Morgensonne geblendet wurde. "Willst du dein Ei hartgekocht oder wachsweich?"

"Weich", murmelte Jessamy und gähnte, als könnte sie nie wieder damit aufhören. Aber diese zusätzliche Sauerstoffzufuhr trug soviel zu ihrer vollständigen Wiederbelebung bei, dass sie jetzt sogar dazu in der Lage war, die Augen ganz aufzumachen und eine Frage zu formulieren. "Bist du aus dem Bett gefallen oder bist du immer schon so früh munter?"

"Nein, aber wir können doch nur heute zusammen frühstücken - bis du wiederkommst, meine ich -, und die Gelegenheit müssen wir nützen, finde ich", sagte Sondra.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Jessamy die ganze Tragweite dieser Aussage erfasst hatte - ihr Körper war inzwischen vielleicht schon wach, aber ihre Logik befand sich morgens um 04.30 Uhr für gewöhnlich noch im Reich der Träume.

"Soll das heißen, dass du nur meinetwegen praktisch mitten in der Nacht aufgestanden bist?" fragte sie verwundert. Sondra nickte eifrig. "Wow! Also das ist wirklich nett von dir, danke." Jessamy war ganz erschlagen von soviel Selbstlosigkeit.

An diese Form von Altruismus war sie nicht gewöhnt. Kaye Drumheller war durch und durch ein nettes Mädchen, aber um _sie_ auch nur zehn Minuten früher als unbedingt notwendig aus den Federn zu bringen, hätte man schon einen Feueralarm auslösen müssen. Und Sondra hatte ihr Bett nur verlassen, um mit Jessamy frühstücken zu können. Das war rührend undirgendwie richtig süß, fand Jessamy und als Sondra ihr schüchtern vorschlug, sie solle gleich ins Bad zu gehen und ihre Morgentoilette hinter sich bringen, damit ihr für das Frühstück auch noch genug Zeit blieb, ging sie sofort darauf ein. Sie zog sich in ihre Nasszelle zurück und erledigte die ganze alltägliche Prozedur vom Duschen übers Zähneputzen bis zum Anziehen im Schnellverfahren. Trotzdem war es schon fast fünf, als sie mit einem Kamm bewaffnet aus dem Bad stürmte und ihren feuchten Haarschopf einigermaßen glattstriegelte, während sie in ihr Zimmer lief, wo sie ihren roten Seidenpyjama über eine Stuhllehne warf und rasch ihr Bett machte, indem sie Laken, Kopfkissen und Decke zurechtzupfte und -schüttelte, bevor sie sich wieder in der Küche einfand.

"Phantastisch!" lobte sie mit einem Blick auf den üppig gedeckten Frühstückstisch, der keine Wünsche offen ließ. "Nur schade, dass ich so wenig Zeit habe. Ich muss punkt 06.15 Uhr am Raumhafen sein."

"Bis dahin ist es doch noch eine Ewigkeit", sagte Sondra beruhigend und legte eine frische Scheibe Röstbrot auf Jessamys Teller, vor dem schon ein Eierbecher mit einem kochendheißen Ei wartete. "Jetzt setz dich erstmal hin und iss was. Du kannst doch nicht mit leerem Magen auf- und davonfliegen."

"Genau das hat meine Mutter auch immer gesagt. Sie hatte eine Menge Sprüche dieser Art auf Lager, wenn es darum ging, mich zum Essen zu bringen." Jessamy Lächeln fiel ein wenig schief aus - es tat immer noch weh, wenn sie so unerwartet an ihre Eltern erinnert wurde, die sie vor drei Jahren im Abstand von nur wenigen Monaten verloren hatte. Aber Sondra hatte einfach ein Lächeln verdient, nicht wahr? Sie war so nett, so fürsorglich, so ...

"Vermisst du sie sehr?" fragte Sondra unvermittelt. Doch als sie sah, dass Jessamys Lächeln einfror und wortlosem Staunen Platz machte, überzog eine flammende Röte ihr blasses Gesicht, bis es von innen heraus zu glühen schien wie ein Tanagrakristall. "Oh ... ich ... du hast doch in der Vergangenheitsform von ihr gesprochen und du hast dabei so traurig ausgesehen ... da habe ich mir natürlich gedacht, dass sie tot ist ... deine Mutter, meine ich", stammelte sie und war ganz außer sich vor Verlegenheit. "Oh Gott, ich hätte lieber den Mund halten sollen. Du hältst mich doch jetzt bestimmt für schrecklich aufdringlich und taktlos", sagte sie niedergeschlagen.

Jessamy atmete tief durch. "Nein. Nein, das tue ich nicht. Ist ja auch kein Geheimnis oder Tabuthema oder so. Nur ... ich möchte meine Familiengeschichte nicht unbedingt hier und jetzt durchkauen, verstehst du?"

"Aber ja, natürlich!" erwiderte Sondra hastig. "Tut mir ja so Leid, dass ich überhaupt davon angefangen habe."

"Schon gut", sagte Jessamy ruhig. "Gibst du mir bitte das Salz? Danke. Oh, ist das etwa frischer Rangoonasaft? Na, ich muss schon sagen, das ist mit Abstand das feudalste Montagmorgen-frühstück, das ich je hatte. Du verwöhnst mich ja richtig."

Sondras Miene hellte sich so schnell wieder auf wie ein verhangener Himmel, dessen Regenwolkenfront von einem kräftigen Wind davongewirbelt wurde. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis es Jessamy gelungen war, sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, obwohl sie den Löwenanteil dieser Unterhaltung alleine bestreiten musste, wie sich bald herausstellte. Um sowohl Sondra als auch sich selbst bei Laune zu halten beziehungsweise in Stimmung zu bringen, bevor der graue Alltag sie endgültig wieder einholte, erzählte Jessamy von den kleinen Schrullen und Macken ihrer diversen Vorgesetzten, denen man teilweise durchaus eine komische Seite abgewinnen konnte - solange man nicht unmittelbar mit ihnen konfrontiert wurde. Sondra erwies sich als dankbares Publikum und quittierte die Pointen von Jessamys Anekdotensammlung mit viel Gekicher. Unter Essen und Schwatzen verging die Zeit wie im Flug und als Jessamy einen Blick auf das Wandchrono warf, um zu sehen, ob sie sich noch ein Stück Brot mit dem köstlichen Melusinengelee gönnen konnte, mit dem Mrs. Lagardia sie immer so großzügig bedachte, war es schon 05.42 Uhr - eine Erkenntnis, die Jessamy nach einer Schrecksekunde mit einem wilden Aufschrei aufspringen ließ.

"Oh, nein! Ich komme zu spät!" Sie stürzte in den Flur hinaus, wo sie in der Hektik ihrer Aufbruchsstimmung ihre Hausschuhe ausnahmsweise schwungvoll in die nächstbeste Ecke schleuderte, statt sie wie üblich ordentlich wegzuräumen, bevor sie energisch ihren rechten Fuß in einen ihrer Uniformstiefel hineinzwängte.

"Ach was. Du kommst nicht zu spät. Du hast doch noch über eine halbe Stunde Zeit und so früh am Morgen wirst du nicht mal vom Berufsverkehr aufgehalten. Das schaffst du leicht", sagte Sondra, die ihr mit der Cofeceatasse in der Hand gefolgt war.

Aber Jessamy beurteilte die Situation etwas weniger optimistisch und dazu hatte sie auch allen Grund. Um den Raumhafen zu erreichen, der außerhalb von Delamere lag, musste sie mit ihrem Gleiter durch die ganze Innenstadt. Und in der City gab es zur Zeit nicht weniger als vier Großbaustellen, die für einen kaum noch überschaubaren Wirrwarr aus komplizierten Umleitungen zwischen den Häuserschluchten sorgten. Flugbahnwechselverbote, Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzungen, willkürlich installierte Ampeln und Warndisplays, die wie exotische Giftpilze über Nacht aus dem Boden zu schießen schienen, dazu Scharen von tyrannischen Überwachungsdroiden, die ihre ausgesprochen größenwahnsinnige Vorstellung von ihren Kompetenzbereichen und Machtbefugnissen mit ihren menschlichen Pendants von der Verkehrspolizei teilten und damit das Chaos komplett machten. Um diesem vorprogrammierten verkehrstechnischen Infarkt wenigstens morgens zu entgehen, machten sich die berufstätigen Bürger von Delamere momentan so früh wie nur möglich auf den Weg zu ihren Arbeitsplätzen, was unweigerlich zur Folge hatte, dass der tägliche Guerillakrieg der klassischen Rushhour einfach eine Stunde früher ausbrach als sonst. Und deshalb bezweifelte Jessamy ernsthaft, dass sie es schaffen würde, sich noch rechtzeitig auf der Landeplattform einzufinden, wo ein Shuttle von der _Warbride _bereit stand, um die Wochenendlandurlauber zurückzubringen.

Oh, der ShuttlePilot würde natürlich warten, wenn ihm gemeldet wurde, dass die Schäfchen seiner Herde noch nicht vollzählig versammelt waren. Ihm war es egal, ob er eine Viertelstunde früher oder später im Hangar der _Warbride_ landete. Aber Captain Dakall war es nicht egal und er würde ziemlich schnell herausfinden, wer an dieser Verspätung schuld war. Danach würde er die Sünderin sofort zu sich zitieren und ihr vor den Augen und Ohren der halben Besatzung eine lange, lange Strafpredigt halten. Er würde ihr mit seiner tiefgekühlten Gelassenheit, die soviel wirkungsvoller war als das Geschrei und Gezeter von anderen Vorgesetzten, klarmachen, dass Pünktlichkeit nicht nur die Höflichkeit der Könige, sondern auch eines der vielen Markenzeichen von imperialen Offizieren war. Er würde Jessamy mit dem frostigen Sarkasmus, der so typisch für ihn war, zu verstehen geben, dass ihr offensichtlich gestörtes Verhältnis zum Faktor Zeit die Disziplin der ganzen Raumflotte unterminierte und dass ihr egoistisches Bedürfnis nach einem möglichst ausgedehnten Frühstück eines Tages höchstwahrscheinlich den totalen Zusammenbruch des Imperiums verursachen würde, womit natürlich automatisch die ganze Galaxis dem sicheren Untergang geweiht war. Nach diesem niederschmetternden Blick in die Zukunft würde er Jessamy in Ungnaden entlassen. Und für die nächste Zeit würde er sich wie ein Biest aufführen und Jessamy bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit das Leben schwer machen, um sie endgültig von den Segnungen militärischer Disziplin und der Notwendigkeit, die Vorschriften einzuhalten, zu überzeugen. Schon der Gedanke daran versetzte Jessamy in eine milde Panik, die Kaye ziemlich treffend als "fünf Minuten vor der Angst" bezeichnet hätte.

"Hoffentlich laufe ich jetzt nicht auch noch Mr. Furgan in die Arme", seufzte sie, während sie gewaltsam den zweiten Stiefel über ihren linken Fuß zerrte. "Sonst fängt er wieder mit seiner Liste an. Er kann es gar nicht fassen, dass er dich vergessen hat. Stell dir vor, er hat doch tatsächlich behauptet, dass er überhaupt nicht mit dir gesprochen hat." Sie griff nach einer Tasche, die ein paar unverzichtbare persönliche Kleinigkeiten enthielt. „Er wollte gestern sogar zu mir kommen und mir den Ausdruck von irgendeinem Nachweis-Dingsbums zeigen, um es mir zu beweisen."

In diesem Augenblick ließ Sondra ihre Tasse fallen. Das oval geformte Gefäß zersprang sofort in tausend Stücke, als es auf eine Ecke von Jessamys Greelholzkommode prallte und ein Regen aus orangefarbenen Keramikscherben und goldbraunem Cofecea ergoss sich über das kitschige himmelblaue Blümchenmuster von Sondras bravem Kleinmädchennachthemd.

"Oh ... das tut mir so Leid. Wie dumm von mir! Ich bin heute morgen wirklich das reinste Trampeltier!" In Sondras Augen erschien ein verdächtig feuchter Schimmer - die Vorhut einer ganzen Armee aus Tränen.

"Ach, mach dir nichts draus. Scherben bringen Glück und Glück ist genau das, was ich jetzt brauche", sagte Jessamy leichthin, doch im Stillen hoffte sie, dass Sondra nicht zu diesen schusseligen Zeitgenossen gehörte, die ständig das Gesetz der Schwerkraft unter Beweis stellten, indem sie praktisch ununterbrochen Gläser, Teller und andere leicht zerbrechliche Küchenutensilien Bodenkontakt aufnehmen ließen. Jessamys Geschirrbestände konnten ein paar Ausrutscher durchaus verkraften, aber unerschöpflich waren sie nicht. Dieser Gedanke brachte sie darauf, dass sie Sondra noch gar keine Verhaltensmaßregeln für kleine und größere Notfälle gegeben hatte. Den Türknauf schon in der Hand drehte sie sich noch einmal um, um dieses Versäumnis schnell nachzuholen. "Ach ja, noch was: Wenn du irgendein Problem hast, während ich weg bin, dann wendest du dich am besten an Mr. Furgan."

"Oh, _das_ werde ich, darauf kannst du dich verlassen", murmelte Sondra.

"Du kannst auch zu Mrs. Lagardia gehen. Sie wohnt direkt neben uns und ist ein echter Schatz", sagte Jessamy hastig, mit einem Fuß schon draußen auf dem Hausflur, denn die Zeit zerrann ihr wie Sand zwischen den Fingern und in ihrer Phantasie erhob sich drohend eine Vision von Captain Dakall, der mit unheilverkündendem Lächeln ein wahres Dracheneinest von grässlichen Schikanen für einen gewissen Lieutenant ausbrütete. Die bloße Vorstellung beschleunigte ihre Abschiedszeremonie fast auf Lichtgeschwindigkeit. "Aber ich muss jetzt wirklich los. Freitag in zwei Wochen sehen wir uns ja wieder – hoffe ich jedenfalls! Bis dann und mach's gut, Sondra", sprudelte sie atemlos heraus.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Sam", sagte Sondra mit Wärme. "Pass auf dich auf."

"Ich werd's versuchen", seufzte Jessamy und stürmte davon. Sie legte die glücklicherweise recht kurze Strecke bis zum Aufzug in Rekordzeit zurück, was aber nichts daran änderte, dass der Lift Jahre zu brauchen schien, bis er sich in den neunundvierzigsten Stock hinaufgequält hatte. Doch die Talfahrt mit seinem einzigen Passagier dauerte Jahrhunderte - zumindest kam es Jessamy, die inzwischen vor Ungeduld fast verging, so vor. Als der Lift endlich im Erdgeschoss angekommen war und seine Türen sich unendlich langsam Millimeter für Millimeter aufgeschoben hatten, stob Jessamy hinaus wie ein TIE-Jäger aus seiner Startrampe. Im nächsten Augenblick erfüllten sich ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen, denn sie entdeckte Mr. Furgan, der direkt neben der Eingangstür auf der Lauer lag, jederzeit bereit zum Angriff.

"Ich glaube, ich muss mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen, Miss Sorkin", rief er sofort, als er Jessamy erspähte. "Ich ..."

"Lieber Mr. Furgan, ich bin schrecklich spät dran und wenn ich nicht in ... oh Gott! ... _siebenun__dzwanzig_ Minuten am Raumhafen bin, bekomme ich furchtbaren Ärger ", fiel Jessamy ihm ins Wort.

"Aber ich ..." begann Mr. Furgan.

"Ich weiß, ich weiß", unterbrach Jessamy ihn erneut, denn sie hatte seine ersten Worte als Beginn einer Beichte aufgefasst. "Sie haben sich geirrt, es tut Ihnen Leid, Sie wollen sich dafür entschuldigen und ich nehme Ihre Entschuldigung hiermit an. Wiedersehen!"

Ohne Mr. Furgans Reaktion auf ihren Wortschwall abzuwarten, fegte sie durch die Drehtür des _Shaalizaar Inns_ hinaus auf die Straße, wo ein strahlender Morgen sie in Empfang nahm. Als sie sich Sekunden später mit ihrem Gleiter in den fließenden Verkehr einfädelte und ihre Aufmerksamkeit von anderen Dingen in Anspruch genommen wurde, hatte sie Mr. Furgan und all die anderen kleinen Sorgen und Nöte ihres häuslichen Daseins bereits vergessen.

**Vardiss:**

"Fassen wir doch noch einmal zusammen, nur fürs Protokoll." Colonel Breghala sprang mit bemerkenswerter Elastizität aus seinem Schalensessel und begann mit schwungvollen, raumgreifenden Schritten hinter seinem Schreibtisch auf- und abzugehen. "Sie mussten insgesamt viermal in der größten Tageszeitung von Devon inserieren, um überhaupt ein paar Interessentinnen für Ihr möbliertes Zimmer zu finden", dozierte er. "Aber sogar diese wenigen Bewerberinnen sind am Ende alle abgesprungen - trotz Ihres relativ günstigen Angebotes und trotz der allgemein schlechten Wohnungsmarktlage in Delamere. Und sie alle haben ihre Ablehnung mit eher irrelevanten Argumenten begründet. Alle haben abgelehnt ... und dann kam Sondra Rakosh ..."

Er blieb einen Augenblick lang stehen und starrte nachdenklich vor sich hin, bevor er fortfuhr: "Inzwischen war seit Drumhellers Auszug natürlich schon einige Zeit vergangen ..."

"Mehr als zwei Monate, Sir", warf Jessamy ein.

"... und Ihre finanziellen Reserven waren restlos erschöpft", fuhr Breghala unbeirrt fort.

"Restlos nicht", widersprach Jessamy und fragte sich im gleichen Augenblick, warum sie sich überhaupt die Mühe machte. Es ging schließlich niemanden etwas an, wie sie mit ihrem Geld umging - oder vielleicht doch?

Breghala lächelte ein wenig. "Na schön, aber Sie hatten auf jeden Fall einen kleinen ... Engpass, der sich leicht zu einem echten Problem hätte auswachsen können, nicht wahr? Sie waren also in einer Situation, in der Sie Sondra Rakosh einfach akzeptieren mussten_. _Sie hätten sie gar nicht ablehnen _können_ - nicht einmal dann, wenn sie Ihnen unsympathisch gewesen wäre, oder?"

"Na ja ... ich hätte es wahrscheinlich trotzdem mit ihr versucht", räumte Jessamy ein.

"Aber zum Glück war sie Ihnen ganz und gar nicht unsympathisch ... und schon haben sich all Ihre Probleme in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst." Die leise Ironie in Breghalas Tonfall gefiel Jessamy nicht, aber bevor sie sich dazu äußern konnte, sagte er trocken: "Ich schlage vor, wir machen weiter."

Jessamy schluckte ihren leicht angekratzten Stolz hinunter und gehorchte. "Als ich zwei Wochen später wieder nach Hause kam", begann sie, "schien auf den ersten Blick alles ganz in Ordnung zu sein. Mehr als nur in Ordnung ..."

**Devon:**

Jessamy drehte sich langsam um ihre eigene Achse, während sie sich in ihrem Wohnzimmer umsah. Der sorgfältig gebohnerte Parkettboden schimmerte im Sonnenlicht, als wäre sein Firnis mit Honig glasiert worden und die Scheiben der großen Fenster funkelten vor Sauberkeit. Die leicht kränklich aussehende Phrinxpalme in der Ecke neben der Tür, die Jessamy schon seit Monaten umtopfen wollte, war in frisches Hydrokulturgranulat eingepflanzt worden und ragte jetzt aus einem hübschen neuen Keramikkübel heraus, der exakt dieselbe blassgrüne Farbe hatte wie die Polster der Sessel und der Couch. Der Läufer vor dem Kamin leuchtete in dem tiefen satten Mooston, den er, wie Jessamy aus leidvoller Erfahrung wusste, nur dann aufwies, wenn er in mühseliger Kleinarbeit von sämtlichen Fusseln befreit und mit Teppichreiniger bearbeitet worden war. Nirgendwo Katzenhaare. Nirgendwo auch nur die Andeutung eines Staubflöckchens, weder auf den Möbeln noch auf dem Laub der Topfpflanzen, die offenbar einer gründlichen Dusche unterzogen worden waren. Nicht einmal auf dem Holovid-Schirm oder der Stereoanlage, die wahre Staubfänger waren. Nirgendwo lag eine Zeitschrift oder irgendein anderer Gegenstand herum, der der Szenerie Leben eingehaucht hätte. Der ganze Raum strahlte die unberührte Makellosigkeiteines Modellwohnzimmers in einem Möbelgeschäft aus.

_Kaye würde bei diesem Anblick wahrscheinlich einen Gähnkrampf bekommen, _dachte Jessamy und grinste ein wenig. Sie selbst war angenehm überrascht. Sie warf einen letzten Blick in die Runde, dann wandte sie sich Sondra zu und sagte anerkennend: "Donnerwetter, hier blitzt und blinkt ja alles. Ich bin wirklich beeindruckt, Sondra."

"Ich habe auch die Sachen auf dem Regal ein bisschen aufgeräumt. Du hast doch nichts dagegen, oder?" fragte Sondra beinahe ängstlich.

Jessamy sah sich das Regal aus der Nähe an und stellte fest, dass Sondra sämtliche Bücherchips, Holovid- und Audio-Discs nach Titeln, Autoren und Interpreten geordnet hatte und das alles streng nach Alphabet. Sogar die zartfarbigen Glaskugeln und all die anderen Ziergegenstände, die über die einzelnen Fächer verstreut waren, präsentierten sich jetzt gruppenweise in starren Dreiecksformationen, was Jessamy, die bei diesem Anblick unwillkürlich an Sternzerstörer- übungsmanöver denken musste, nun doch ein klein wenig übertrieben fand. Aber nach all der Mühe, die Sondra sich gegeben hatte, beschloss sie, darüber kein Wort zu verlieren. Stattdessen sagte sie: "Nein, nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich bin froh darüber. Ich wollte das ganze Zeug schon seit einer Ewigkeit durchsortieren, aber entweder hatte ich keine Zeit oder ich war einfach zu faul dazu. Danke, dass du dich darum gekümmert hast."

"Ach, das war doch eine Kleinigkeit", sagte Sondra bescheiden, aber sie strahlte wie ein Kind, das für eine besonders bravourös erledigte Hausaufgabe gelobt wurde. "Wollen wir in die Küche gehen? Ich muss nach dem Essen sehen. Ich habe uns einen Beljauka-Auflauf gemacht. Du magst doch Fisch, oder?" fragte sie ein wenig besorgt.

"Beljauka-Auflauf!" rief Jessamy ekstatisch. "Genau davon träume ich auf der _Warbride _immer, wenn sie mir in der Kantine zwei Kellen matschigen Eintopf oder irgendeinen anderen verkochten Einheitsfraß auf den Teller knallen. Du bist ja die reinste Hellseherin, Sondra."

Und das schien Sondra tatsächlich zu sein, denn als sie in die Küche kamen, die sich in dem gleichen Zustand porentiefer Reinheit befand wie das Wohnzimmer und der ganze Rest der Wohnung, entdeckte Jessamy auf dem schon fertig gedeckten Tisch einen Tonkrug mit einem riesigen Strauß aus zierlichen dunkelblauen Blütendolden, die einen feinen frischen Duft ausströmten.

"Karmissveilchen ... das sind meine Lieblingsblumen!"

"Wirklich? Meine auch." Sondra sah so erfreut aus, als wäre das ihr persönlicher Verdienst.

"Ein tolles Essen und Blumen zur Begrüßung - das ist vielleicht ein Empfang!" lächelte Jessamy.

"Du sollst dich doch freuen, wenn du nach Hause kommst", sagte Sondra sanft.

"Also das tue ich ganz bestimmt. Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" erkundigte sich Jessamy, als Sondra geschäftig in der Küche herumzuwuseln begann.

"Nein, ich muss nur noch den Salat anmachen. Setz dich doch schon hin, Sam. Ich bin gleich fertig." Sondra versammelte mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit sämtliche für die Zubereitung einer Salatsoße erforderlichen Zutaten auf der Arbeitsplatte neben der Spüle und begann eine kompliziert aussehende Mixtur zusammenzurühren. "Und wie ist es am Montag gelaufen? Bist du zu spät gekommen?" fragte sie teilnahmsvoll.

"Nein. Ich hab's gerade noch geschafft, buchstäblich in der letzten Minute. Und dann hat sich herausgestellt, dass ich mich ganz umsonst so abgehetzt habe. Das war vielleicht ein Ding!" Jessamy nahm eine Flasche Mineralwasser aus dem Kühlschrank, füllte die beiden Gläser, die auf dem Tisch standen, und ließ sich auf der Eckbank nieder. "Es fing schon damit an, dass in der 76. Straße ein Unfall war", erzählte sie. "Stau ohne Ende, oben, unten, überall, und ich natürlich mitten drin - wo sonst? Ich denke so für mich: Ganz toll! Jetzt bist du dran. Aber der Stau hat sich dann doch ziemlich schnell wieder aufgelöst und ich bin sofort wieder losgezischt wie ein geölter Blitz.

Dafür hat mir eine Polizeistreife in der Kitaro-Avenue dann gleich die Quittung präsentiert. Stell sie dir nur vor, zwei Bullen wie vom Werbeplakat mit diesem typischen Wir-sind-das-Auge-des-Gesetzes-und-du-bist-Staub-unter-unseren-Stiefeln-Blick in der Pupille. 'Wissen Sie eigentlich, was ein Tempolimit ist, Miss? Ja? Na, macht nichts, Sie kriegen trotzdem einen hübschen kleinen Strafzettel von uns. Hundert Credits, wenn ich bitten darf. Danke! Einen schönen Tag noch, Miss!' Und die ganze Zeit grinsen diese beiden Mutanten mich an wie zwei Honigkuchenpferde. Denen muss ihr Job ja Spaß machen. Aber das war noch lange nicht alles.

Irgendwie und irgendwann komme ich dann endlich doch noch am Raumhafen an. Inzwischen bin ich natürlich fix und fertig. Auf mein Chrono sehe ich schon gar nicht mehr. Ich parke meinen Gleiter in der Tiefgarage, sprinte zum nächsten Turbolift, zwänge mich zwischen mindestens fünfhundert Leute und fahre ungefähr tausend Jahre lang durch die Gegend, bis der Lift endlich auf meiner Ebene anhält. Ich krieche auf allen Vieren raus, halb zerquetscht und zu drei Vierteln tot, aber irgendwie raffe ich mich dann doch wieder auf und sause los. Ich biege um die letzte Ecke ... und da steht doch dieser Admiral einfach mitten im Weg wie ein Fels in der Brandung und ich ... tja ... ich sehe ihn einfach zu spät und renne ihn prompt über den Haufen. Ich helfe ihm natürlich beim Aufstehen und entschuldige mich sofort bei ihm, aber er zetert trotzdem gleich drauflos.

'Frechheit!' keift er mich an. 'Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein, Sie unverschämter Fratz? Haben Sie keine Augen im Kopf? Und was soll überhaupt dieses Gerenne? Als ich noch in Ihrem Alter war, hatte ich schon so etwas wie Haltung. _Ich_ wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, durch die Gegend zu galoppieren wie ein Fohlen auf der Flucht vor einem Bremsenschwarm. Und ich wäre nie so impertinent gewesen, einen höherrangigen Offizier in Grund und Boden zu stampfen wie ein Grasbüschel auf einer Pferdekoppel. Unglaublich!' und so weiter und so fort. Gott, hat der mich runtergeputzt! Ich bin fast gestorben!

Irgendwann lässt er mich dann endlich gehen und ich wanke zu diesem verdammten Shuttle hinüber und flehe dabei meinen Glücksstern an, dass er mir diesen Admiral nie wieder über den Weg laufen lässt. Ich steige ein und lasse mich auf irgendeinen Sitz fallen, während die anderen mich mit lautem Hallo begrüßen und mich fragen, wo ich eigentlich die ganze Zeit gesteckt habe, denn natürlich bin ich als allerletzte eingetrudelt. Also erzähle ich ihnen meine ganze Leidensgeschichte und die herzlose Bande lacht mich auch noch aus! Die Zeit vergeht und es wird immer später und später und ich fange gerade an, mich ein bisschen darüber zu wundern, warum wir nicht endlich starten. Plötzlich geht die Einstiegsluke noch mal auf ... und wer steht gleich darauf vor meiner Nase und tötet mich beinahe mit Blicken?"

"Der Admiral!" rief Sondra.

"Ganz genau", sagte Jessamy. "Und natürlich setzt er sich sofort auf den Sitz direkt mir gegenüber. Und auf dem ganzen Flug starrt er mich an ... mit _so_ einem Gesicht!" Sie schnitt eine fürchterliche Grimasse, um die finstere Miene des entrüsteten Admirals möglichst plastisch wiederzugeben. Sondra kicherte. "Gott, war das peinlich!" seufzte Jessamy. "Ich war richtig froh, als wir endlich auf der _Warbride _gelandet sind und ich mich aus der Schusslinie zurückziehen konnte." Sie nahm einen Schluck Wasser aus ihrem Glas. "Na, und was ist mit dir? Hast du dich inzwischen schon ein bisschen eingelebt?"

"Oh ja!" erwiderte Sondra im Brustton der Überzeugung.

"Bist du gut zurechtgekommen?"

„Oh ja!"

„Alles klar? Keine Probleme?"

Dieses Mal zögerte Sondra einen Herzschlag lang, bevor sie antwortete. "Alles klar. Keine Probleme", sagte sie schließlich, aber der Blick, den sie Jessamy dabei unter gesenkten Wimpern zuwarf, sagte etwas ganz anderes. Es war der halb verstohlene, halb triumphierende Blick eines kleinen Mädchens, das aus Versehen die Lieblingsvase seiner Mutter zertrümmert und den Scherbenhaufen klammheimlich entsorgt und durch ein hastig gekauftes Duplikat ersetzt hatte, sich aber trotzdem nicht ganz sicher war, ob seine Missetat verborgen bleiben würde oder nicht.

Jessamy, die nicht wusste, wie sie diesen Blick deuten sollte, war erstaunt und einen flüchtigen Augenblick lang unangenehm berührt. Sondra gehörte ganz entschieden zu der Sorte Mensch, die allgemein als „stilles Wasser" bezeichnet wurde und stille Wasser waren tief. Vielleicht sogar ein wenig zu tief? _Ach was, Blödsinn!_ dachte Jessamy unwillig._ Sondra ist ganz in Ordnung_. Aber ein Rest von Unbehagen blieb.

"Na, dann ist es ja gut", sagte sie kurz, nur um irgendetwas zu sagen. Sie beäugte kritisch den Kater, der sich gerade an ihrem Hosenbein hochhangelte wie an einem Baumstamm, was seine Art war, seiner Wiedersehensfreude Ausdruck zu verleihen. Zum Glück achtete das Imperium bei der Ausstattung seines Militärs auf Qualität und das galt auch für die Stoffe, aus denen die Uniformen hergestellt wurden. Die durchschnittliche Offiziersuniform war zwar kaum dazu geeignet, irgendwelche ästhetischen Ansprüche zu befriedigen, aber sie war immerhin halbwegs bequem und hielt einiges aus - sogar die Tatzen des Katers, obwohl die Kletteraktionen von leicht übergewichtigen Katzen mit Sicherheit das Allerletzte waren, woran die Designer bei der Auswahl eines einigermaßen widerstandsfähigen Textilgewebes gedacht hatten.

"Du wirst ja langsam eine richtige kleine Kugel", neckte sie und kraulte das unübersehbar gewölbte Bäuchlein des Katers, als er sich schnurrend auf ihren Knien zusammenrollte, um sich von seinem Kraftakt zu erholen. "Du darfst ihm nicht so viel Futter geben, Sondra. Er wird allmählich wirklich zu dick."

"Er ist so süß", murmelte Sondra entschuldigend.

"Und verfressen. Und ein ganz raffinierter Bettler", lachte Jessamy. Es war nicht leicht, dem Kater zu widerstehen, wenn er seine Mitleidstour abzog.

Sondra goss die fertige Soße über den Salat, mischte ihn vorsichtig und stellte die Schüssel auf den Tisch. Sie öffnete gerade den Mikrowellenherd, um die Auflaufform mit ihrem brutzelnden und köstlich duftenden Inhalt herauszuholen, als die Kom-Einheit im Flur ein melodisches Viertonsignal von sich gab. Als sie sah, dass Jessamy den Kater absetzte und aufstand, sagte sie schnell: "Bleib doch sitzen, Sam. Ich geh schon ran."

"Erwartest du einen Anruf?" fragte Jessamy.

"Nein, aber ..." Sondra brach mitten im Satz ab.

"Na, dann kann ich doch rangehen, während du dich um deinen Auflauf kümmerst", sagte Jessamy achselzuckend und trabte hinaus, bevor Sondra Protest erheben konnte. Der Kater folgte ihr wie ein Schatten, samtpfötig und lautlos.

Der Bildschirm der Kom-Einheit blieb dunkel, als Jessamy auf die Taste drückte, die den Empfangskanal öffnete. Die undurchdringliche Schwärze wurde nur von einem unruhigen blassblauen Flackern durchbrochen, das über den Monitor tanzte wie Elmsfeuer um die Mastspitzen eines Segelschiffes. Der Anrufer hatte den Videomodus deaktiviert - offenbar legte er keinen großen Wert darauf, seinen Gesprächspartner zu sehen beziehungsweise von ihm gesehen zu werden. Gleich darauf stellte sich heraus, dass er nicht einmal Wert darauf legte, mit seinem Gesprächspartner zu _reden_, denn kaum hatte Jessamy ihren Namen in das Freisprechmikrophon hineingesäuselt, drang aus den Kom-Lautsprechern auch schon ein leises Klicken und dann ein langgezogener dumpfer Pfeifton, der sich wie eine stark verschnupfte Piccoloflöte anhörte und verkündete, dass die Leitung wieder frei war. Der Anrufer hatte die Verbindung unterbrochen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. _Na so was. Er hätte sich wenigstens melden können_, dachte Jessamy.

"Wer ist es denn, Sam?" rief Sondra aus der Küche.

"Keine Ahnung. Hat einfach aufgelegt. Hat sich wahrscheinlich verwählt", gab Jessamy zurück.

"Ich bin soweit. Kommst du?"

"Ja, gleich", antwortete Jessamy. "Ich muss nur noch etwas erledigen." Ihr war gerade eingefallen, dass sie noch nicht einmal dazu gekommen war, einen Blick in ihre Mailbox zu werfen. Das wollte sie nachholen, bevor sie sich zum Essen hinsetzte. Sie rief den Zentralspeicher des Koms auf und initiierte die Statusüberprüfung. Sofort öffnete sich auf dem Bildschirm ein blinkendes Textfenster: _Statusüberprüfung beendet. Mailbox - keine neue Daten erfasst. _

Jessamy runzelte die Stirn. "Das gibt's doch gar nicht", murmelte sie vor sich hin. "Sondra?"

"Ja?" klang es aus der Küche zurück.

"Sag mal, hat denn die ganze Zeit über niemand geschrieben oder angerufen?"

Sondra erschien in der Küchentür, eine hübsch zurechtgefaltete Recycling-Papierserviette in der Hand, und sah so verwirrt und verständnislos aus, als hätte Jessamy plötzlich damit angefangen, Kisambesi zu sprechen statt Basic. Jessamy setzte gerade dazu an, ihre Frage zu wiederholen, als Sondra sagte: "Nein, niemand."

Jessamy war ein wenig enttäuscht. Sie hatte fest damit gerechnet, zumindest von Kaye Drumheller und Zev Gilfoy eine Nachricht vorzufinden. Aber offenbar hatte es keiner von beiden für nötig befunden, von sich hören zu lassen. Auch ihre anderen Freunde - die meisten von ihnen kannte Jessamy aus dem _Nautilus-_Segelclub - schienen beschlossen zu haben, sich in kollektives Schweigen zu hüllen_. Kein Mensch hat mich vermisst!_ dachte Jessamy und war einen Augenblick lang fast gekränkt, obwohl sie im Grunde genau wusste, dass diese Reaktion kindisch war. Schließlich kannten ihre Freunde ihren Lebensrhythmus gut genug, um zu wissen, dass man sich am besten an den Wochenenden mit ihr in Verbindung setzte. Aber trotzdem ... Jessamy konnte sich gar nicht daran erinnern, jemals nach Hause gekommen zu sein, ohne mindestens ein halbes Dutzend Anrufe oder E-Mails im Speicher ihrer Kom-Einheit vorgefunden zu haben. _Ach, was soll's?_ dachte sie. _Keine Nachricht ist immer noch besser als eine schlechte Nachricht ..._

"Das Essen ist fertig", erinnerte Sondra.

"Ja, ich komme gleich. Ich will mir nur noch schnell die Hände waschen."

Sondra kehrte in die Küche zurück und Jessamy ging ins Badezimmer. Sie wollte Sondra nicht noch länger warten lassen, also beeilte sie sich. Aber als sie sich die Hände abgetrocknet hatte und gerade im Begriff war, wieder hinauszugehen, fiel ihr Blick in den Spiegel und auf ihren widerspenstigen Haarschopf, dem anzusehen war, dass Jessamy vor kurzem von einem kräftigen Windstoß zerzaust worden war.

"Oh Gott! Ich sehe ja aus wie ein Wizzgat ... nein ... wie ein Wizzgat nach einem Stromschlag!" Jessamy streckte die Hand nach ihrem Kamm aus und stieß dabei gegen eine kleine Parfümflasche, die auf der Ablage über dem Waschbecken stand. Das Fläschchen kippte um und der pyramidenförmige Glasstöpsel, der als Verschluss diente, löste sich und fiel klirrend in das Waschbecken. Sofort schwappte ein ganzer Schwall des edlen und nicht gerade billigen Duftwassers mit dem poetischen Namen _Undine_ über die Ablage und tropfte als dünnes, aber bedenklich schnelles Rinnsal über die Kacheln und in das Becken hinunter.

"Mist!" Jessamy griff hastig zu, um zu retten, was noch zu retten war, aber als es ihr schließlich gelungen war, den Flakon wieder aufrecht hinzustellen, befand sich nur noch ein trauriger kleiner Rest _Undine_ darin. Tatsächlich war nur noch der Boden des Fläschchens mit Flüssigkeit bedeckt, was Jessamy nun doch ein wenig wunderte. Sie benutzte nur selten Parfüm und sie hätte schwören können, dass der Flakon noch halbvoll gewesen war, als sie zum letzten Mal von dem Bedürfnis überwältigt worden war, ihre feminine Seite mit einer sparsam bemessenen Dosis _Undine_ zu unterstreichen. War in diesen Sekundenbruchteilen, bevor sie sich das Fläschchen wieder geschnappt hatte, wirklich soviel Parfüm ausgelaufen? Jessamy betrachtete die beiden winzigen gelblichen Pfützen auf der Ablage und im Waschbecken mit Skepsis. Sie schienen viel zu klein zu sein, um eine solche Menge an verschüttetem Parfüm zu enthalten.

"So kann der Mensch sich irren", murmelte sie kopfschüttelnd und stöpselte den Flakon wieder zu. Danach wischte sie die Ablage gründlich ab und spülte auch das Becken sorgfältig aus. Trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl, dass über der ganzen Wohnung eine wahre Dunstglocke von ihrem Parfüm hing, als sie das Badezimmer verließ. Sogar in der Küche glaubte sie neben dem ziemlich bunt zusammengemixten Aromabukett aus Fisch, diversen Gewürzen und Blumen eine ganz schwache Spur von _Undine_ wahrzunehmen. Konnte man sich Gerüche einbilden? Noch als sie schon am Tisch saß, schnupperte Jessamy in der Luft herum wie ein Jagdhund, der Witterung aufnahm.

Sondra, die sie dabei beobachtete, zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sagte: "Also ich weiß ja, dass Fisch nicht gerade nach Karmissveilchen riecht, aber so schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht, oder?"

"Nein, nein, das hat überhaupt nichts mit deinem Auflauf zu tun. Aber ich habe eben im Bad mein Parfüm hingeschmissen und jetzt habe ich irgendwie diesen Geruch in der Nase. Sogar _du_ riechst danach - und wie!" Jessamy schnupperte versuchshalber noch einmal in Sondras Richtung und rümpfte die Nase, als ihre olfaktorischen Rezeptoren unerklärlicherweise einen neuen Schwall Parfümduft an ihr Gehirn meldeten. "Ist das nicht verrückt? Ich könnte schwören, dass du ..."

"Wir sollten jetzt endlich mit dem Essen anfangen, sonst wird noch alles kalt", sagte Sondra rasch und schaufelte energisch gigantische Portionen auf Jessamys Teller und auf ihren eigenen. "Guten Appetit."

"Wünsche ich dir auch." Jessamy griff nach ihrer Gabel, aber das _Undine_-Phänomen ließ sie einfach nicht los. "Wie das bloß kommt?" überlegte sie halblaut. "Na ja, vielleicht habe ich einen Spritzer von dem Zeug auf meine Jacke bekommen, als die Flasche umgekippt ist. Oder ich habe etwas davon eingeatmet. Oder ich ..."

"Schmeckt es dir, Sam?" fiel Sondra ihr ins Wort.

"Mhm", murmelte Jessamy, die gerade den Mund voller feingewürztem Beljauka hatte, undeutlich. Aber die Zufriedenheit in ihrem Kommentar war nicht zu überhören und das schien Sondra eine wahre Last von der Seele zu nehmen. Warum sonst hätte sie so erleichtert aussehen sollen?

Eine Zeitlang gab sich Jessamy schweigend dem Genuss ihres Lieblingsessens hin, aber nachdem der erste Hunger gestillt war, wollte sie die Unterhaltung fortsetzen. "Hast du gewusst, dass ganz normale Sterbliche wie du und ich nur vier verschiedene Gerüche auf einmal unterscheiden können?" fragte sie zwischen zwei Bissen. "Aber es soll Leute geben, die bis zu ..."

"Möchtest du noch ein bisschen Salat, Sam?" unterbrach Sondra.

_Sie ist wirklich ein Schatz_, dachte Jessamy. _Trotzdem ... ich wünschte, sie würde mich mal ausreden lassen und nicht __dauernd__ dazwischenquasseln! _"Gerne. Aber um auf das Thema zurückzukommen ..." begann sie von neuem.

Doch heute Abend war es ihr offenbar nicht vergönnt, auch nur einen einzigen Satz zu Ende zu bringen, denn in diesem Augenblick trillerte die Kom-Einheit im Flur schon wieder los und Sondra sprang auf wie von einer Amunspinne gebissen und lief, nein, stürzte förmlich hinaus.

"Wenn es für mich ist, sag mir Bescheid, okay?" rief Jessamy hinter ihr her und genehmigte sich noch eine kleine Portion Salat. Als sie weiteraß, schoss ihr unwillkürlich der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass Sondra wohl doch einen Anruf erwartete und einen ziemlich wichtigen noch dazu. Warum sonst hätte sie es so eilig haben sollen?

Aber so wichtig schien es dann doch nicht gewesen zu sein, denn gleich darauf kam Sondra auch schon wieder zurück, lächelnd und jetzt sichtlich entspannter als zuvor. "Es war nur mein Vater", erklärte sie, obwohl Jessamy gar nicht danach gefragt hatte. "Bist du fertig?" erkundigte sie sich mit einem Blick auf Jessamys geleerten Teller.

"Ja. Das war ein tolles Essen, Sondra, vielen Dank."

Das Kompliment ließ Sondras Gesicht sofort zartrosa anlaufen. "Ach, das war doch nichts Besonderes", sagte sie verlegen.

"Doch, das war es. Ein dreifaches Hoch auf die Köchin - hipp, hipp, hurra!" lächelte Jessamy. "Warte, ich helfe dir", fügte sie hinzu, als Sondra Anstalten machte, den Tisch abzuräumen. Gemeinsam sammelten sie das benutzte Geschirr ein und verfrachteten es in die Spülmaschine. "Na, was meinst du? Wollen wir es uns gemütlich machen und mal sehen, was heute im Holovid kommt?"

"Prima Idee!" sagte Sondra so begeistert, als hätte Jessamys Vorschlag den absoluten Gipfel der Genialität erreicht und als könnte sie sich nicht einmal in ihren kühnsten Träumen eine noch originellere Freizeitbeschäftigung vorstellen. Sie gingen wieder in das Wohnzimmer hinüber, in dem es jetzt so dunkel war, dass man kaum noch die Hand vor den Augen sehen konnte.

"Licht!" befahl Jessamy. Die Umweltkontrollen reagierten sofort auf den Klang ihrer Stimme und tauchten den Raum in ein warmes Dämmerlicht.

"Wie finster es da draußen plötzlich ist", wunderte sich Sondra. "So spät ist es doch noch gar nicht."

Jessamy trat an die breite Fensterfront und spähte hinaus, ein wenig besorgt. Als sie am Nachmittag auf dem Raumhafen eingetroffen war, war sie von einem leuchtendblauen Himmel begrüßt worden und der frische Wind hatte ihr Herz höher schlagen lassen. Aber in diesen Breitengraden veränderte sich das Wetter so schnell, dass die Klimasatelliten, die im Orbit von Devon schwebten, oft überfordert waren. Ihr regulierender Einfluss machte sich - wenn überhaupt - nur sehr zögernd bemerkbar. Der Wind hatte inzwischen stark zugelegt und peitschte zerfetzte Wolkenbänke über den Himmel, der jetzt schiefergrau und regenschwer über der Skyline von Delamere hing. AlsJessamy in die Tiefe hinunterstarrte, konnte sie im schwankenden Licht der heftig hin- und herschaukelnden Straßenlaternen sehen, dass sich die hochstämmigen Glinkabäume, die die 74. Straße säumten, unter der Wucht der kurzen heftigen Böen bogen, als würden ihre Wipfel von den Fäusten wütender Riesen durchgeschüttelt.

"Oh, oh. Da braut sich ganz schön was zusammen."

"Ja?" fragte Sondra ein wenig geistesabwesend. Sie hatte inzwischen das Holovid eingeschaltet und war gerade damit beschäftigt, die Gesamtprogrammübersicht auf dem ersten Kanal zu begutachten.

"Ja." Jessamy wandte sich vom Fenster ab und ging zu ihr hinüber. "Entschuldige, aber wir müssen mal kurz umschalten", sagte sie. "Ich brauche unbedingt den Wetterbericht von einem Regionalsender."

"Warum?"

"Weil ich wissen muss, ob sich das da draußen zu einem richtigen Sturm auswächst oder nicht. Ich will wissen, ob ich Angst haben muss, dass mein Boot heute nacht Flügel bekommt und sich in Kleinholz verwandelt, sozusagen vom Winde verweht", erwiderte Jessamy mit einem Anflug von Galgenhumor.

Sondra starrte sie großäugig an, als sie ihr die Holovid-Fernbedienung übergab. "Du hast ein Boot? Du segelst? Davon hast du mir ja noch gar nichts erzählt!" Sie sagte es beinahe vorwurfsvoll, als hätte Jessamy ihr gerade ein heimliches Laster gebeichtet.

"Na, dazu hatte ich bis jetzt ja auch noch nicht viel Gelegenheit." Jessamy schaltete auf den achtundneunzigsten Kanal um, wo sie gerade noch das Ende der 19.30-Uhr-Nachrichten und damit die obligatorische Wettervorhersage erwischte, die sogar noch schlimmer ausfiel, als sie befürchtet hatte. Als der Meteorologe der Delamere-Nachrichtenagentur ein ausgedehntes Tiefdruckgebiet ankündigte, erschien eine steile kleine Falte auf ihrer Stirn. Aber als von der Windgeschwindigkeit die Rede war, sprang sie sofort auf und ging hinaus, um Giff Mendozza, den Manager des _Nautilus-_Clubs anzurufen.

Sie brauchte fast eine halbe Stunde, um ihn zu erreichen, weil seine Kom-Nummer dauernd besetzt war - offenbar war Jessamy nicht die Einzige, die gerade durch die Wettervorhersage aufgeschreckt worden war. Aber als sie es schließlich geschafft hatte, wurde ihr sofort und mit sehr viel Nachdruck versichert, dass die _Nivess _von Mr. Mendozza gehütet wurde wie sein eigener Augapfel. Jedes einzelne _Nautilus-_Boot war schon am Vormittag mit Sturmankern und NullgravLeinen vertäut worden, weil Mr. Mendozza nämlich ein weiser und vorausschauender Mann war und haargenau wusste, was er seinen Kunden und ihren schwimmenden Kostbarkeiten schuldig war, sobald das Barometer fiel. Und wenn es zum Schlimmsten kam, würde der Hafenmeister sowieso den Schutzschild einschalten. Nein, nein, Miss Sorkin brauchte sich absolut keine Sorgen zu machen - nicht einmal in einer Wüste wäre ihr Eigentum sicherer als hier in Delamere unter der aufopferungsvollen Fürsorge von Giff Mendozza in höchsteigener Person. Hatte er Miss Sorkin etwa schon jemals enttäuscht? Nein? Na also! Miss Sorkin konnte wirklich vollkommen beruhigt sein: Ob Orkane, Springfluten, eine neue Eiszeit oder ein Bombenangriff dieser verrückten Rebellen - Mr. Mendozza und der Hafenmeister waren so ziemlich auf alle nur denkbaren Katastrophen vorbereitet. Aber ja! Wenn Miss Sorkin morgen kam, um segeln zu gehen ... Also bis morgen würde sich das Wetter ja wohl beruhigt haben, nicht wahr? Ah, diese Klimasatelliten! Der reinste Weltraumschrott! Wozu zahlte man eigentlich all diese Steuern? Also falls es bis morgen wieder aufklarte und Miss Sorkin kam, um segeln zu gehen, würde sie feststellen, dass die _Nivess_ wie üblich in Topform war. Und bis dahin ... auf Wiedersehen!

Halb erleichtert, halb benommen von Mendozzas fast hypnotischem Wortschwall kehrte Jessamy in ihr Wohnzimmer zurück. Wie alle Segler empfand sie eine tiefverwurzelte Ehrfurcht vor den Naturgewalten Wind und Wasser, aber sie musste zugeben, dass Mr. Mendozza und der Hafenmeister die Situation im Griff hatten. Alles, was man tun konnte, war getan worden, und es war sinnlos, sich weiter den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. Also machte Jessamy es sich wieder auf ihrer Couch bequem, legte die Füße hoch, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Aber irgendwie gelang es dem Holovidfilm, der inzwischen angefangen hatte, trotzdem nicht, ihr Interesse zu wecken. Die komplizierte, aber spannungslose Handlung plätscherte einfach an ihr vorbei, ohne dass sie dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre, wirklich zu erfassen, worum es überhaupt ging. Bald hörte sie nur noch mit halbem Ohr zu und schließlich vereinigten sich Dialoge und Musikfetzen zu einer bedeutungslosen Kollektion aus Hintergrundgeräuschen, während Jessamys Aufmerksamkeit auf ganz andere Dinge gerichtet war - sie lauschte dem Sturm, der draußen vor den Fenstern sein wildes Lied sang.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie es merkte, aber irgendwann fiel ihr auf, dass auch Sondra dem Film kaum noch Beachtung schenkte. Stattdessen beobachtete sie Jessamy. "Was ist?" fragte Jessamy.

"Irgendwie langweilig, dieser Film, findest du nicht auch?" erwiderte Sondra.

"Wenn du dir lieber etwas anderes ansehen willst, von mir aus", meinte Jessamy achselzuckend.

Sondra zögerte einen Augenblick lang, dann sagte sie: "Ach, ich weiß nicht, irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass das Holovid uns beiden heute Abend nicht viel zu bieten hat. Wollen wir uns nicht lieber ein bisschen unterhalten? Wir haben uns doch gerade erst kennengelernt und wissen noch gar nichts voneinander. Ich würde gerne mehr über dich erfahren, Sam."

"He, wie wär's, wenn du mir erstmal ein bisschen was über dich erzählst?"

Die großen dunklen Augen, die in dem blassen jungen Gesicht seltsam dramatisch wirkten, wurden schmal, verengten sich zu mandelförmigen Schlitzen, und ein oder zwei Sekunden lang hatte Jessamy den deutlichen Eindruck, dass ihr Vorschlag aus irgendeinem Grund auf wenig Gegenliebe stieß. Doch dann lächelte Sondra ein erstaunlich süßes Lächeln und sagte lebhafter und sehr viel bestimmter, als ihre sonst so stille, scheue Art erwarten ließ: "Nein, du zuerst. Ich bestehe darauf, Sam."

_Na ja, irgendjemand muss ja anfangen_, dachte Jessamy. "Na schön. Was willst du über mich wissen?"

"Einfach alles" sagte Sondra schlicht.

Jessamy lachte. "Sonst nichts?"

"Sonst nichts."

"Und womit soll ich anfangen?"

"Ich weiß auch nicht. Mit deinem Boot vielleicht ... oder mit deiner Arbeit. Weißt du, ich kann mir überhaupt nicht vorstellen, wie der Alltag eines Raumflotten-Offiziers aussieht. Sag mal, was ist das für ein Gefühl, auf so einem Schiff zu leben und zu arbeiten? Was treibst du eigentlich den ganzen Tagauf der _Warbride_, Sam?"

Jessamy schnitt eine kleine Grimasse. Die _Warbride _war so ziemlich das Letzte, worüber sie an einem Freitagabend reden wollte. "Dasselbe wie du in deinem Büro ... na ja, so ungefähr."

"Erzähl mir davon!" bat Sondra, hartnäckig wie eine Fünfjährige, die um eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte bettelte.

"Da gibt's eigentlich gar nicht viel zu erzählen", sagte Jessamy abwehrend.

"Ach, komm schon, Sam, es interessiert mich wirklich. Wie sind sie so, deine Kollegen und dieser Captain ... wie war noch mal sein Name ... Schakal?"

"Dakall. Er heißt Dakall und er ist ein richtiger Chauvi. Die sind alle Chauvis! Nein, seien wir fair, es gibt auch ein paar Ausnahmen - nicht viele, aber immerhin."

Jessamy grinste ein wenig, was nicht zuletzt an „Captain Schakal" lag. Außerdem fing sie an, sich für das Thema zu erwärmen. Sie rollte sich auf die Seite und versuchte einen kleinen Teil des Kissens zurückzuerobern, auf dem sich inzwischen der Kater breitgemacht hatte. Aber der Kater verteidigte die Stellung energisch gegen seine Herrin und Ernährerin und nach ein paar fruchtlosen Kommunikationsversuchen von Mensch zu Katze kapitulierte Jessamy vor seiner krallenbewehrten Entschlossenheit und stützte ihren linken Ellbogen stattdessen auf die Lehne der Couch. Der Kater reckte und streckte sich, gähnte herzhaft, fläzte sich demonstrativ quer über das umkämpfte Kissen und begann zu schnurren. Offenbar wollte er zeigen, dass er nicht nachtragend war. Jessamy fuhr ihm sanft mit den Fingerspitzen durch das schimmernde rotgoldene Fell und sagte: "Na ja, das Militär ist eben eine richtige Männerwelt, auch heute noch. Ob du dir die Flotte ansiehst oder die Armee, es ist überall dasselbe. Es gibt nur wenige Frauen bei den Mannschaftsdienstgraden und unter den Offizieren sind es sogar noch weniger. Das meiste weibliche Personal findest du immer noch in den Lazaretten - nur ein paar handverlesene Med-Techs natürlich, aber dafür Krankenschwestern in rauen Mengen. Angewandte Psychologie, verstehst du? Unsere müden Helden werden nämlich viel schneller wieder munter, wenn sie ein bisschen bemuttert und ab und zu nett angelächelt werden." Jessamys Grinsen wurde breiter und Sondra kicherte.

"Aber das Lazarett ist auch der einzige Ort, wo du als Frau gerne gesehen wirst", fuhr Jessamy fort. "Überall sonst sehen sie in dir erst mal nur einen Störfaktor oder sogar eine Konkurrenz. Du bist nicht nur eine echte Bedrohung für den kollektiven Seelenfrieden der ganzen Crew, nein, du bist auch noch eine Rivalin, wenn es um die nächste wohlverdiente Beförderung geht - und das ist nun wirklich schrecklich und absolut unverzeihlich! Deshalb versuchen sie dir und auch sich selbst ständig einzureden, dass Frauen schlechte Soldaten sind, dass sie weniger leistungsfähig sind als Männer, dass sie keine Disziplin haben, dass sie sofort den Kopf verlieren und hysterisch werden, wenn es mal brenzlig wird, dass sie sentimentale Heulsusen sind, die immer kurz vor einer Befehlsverweigerung stehen und so weiter und so fort. Du musst gegen so viele Vorurteile ankämpfen, dass du einen verdammt schweren Stand hast, wenn du ganz neu in einer Crew bist. Zuerst halsen sie dir nur die miesesten Jobs auf, ödes Zeug, das sonst keiner machen will, Arbeiten, für die niemand Zeit oder Lust hat. Dazu werfen sie dir auch noch alle fünf Minuten irgendeinen dummen Macho-Spruch an den Kopf, bis du am liebsten senkrecht an die Decke gehen würdest. Das nervt, aber da musst du einfach durch. Mit der Zeit wird es besser. Sie gewöhnen sich langsam an dich und mit ein bisschen Glück akzeptieren sie dich irgendwann sogar ... mehr oder weniger."

"Wie war es für dich, als du auf der _Warbride_ angefangen hast? Haben sie dich sehr gepiesackt?" fragte Sondra, von Kopf bis Fuß nichts als Mitgefühl.

Jessamy schmunzelte. "Also gepiesackt werde ich auch heute noch, das kann ich dir sagen. Wie es ganz am Anfang war? Na ja, ich weiß noch, dass ich in den ersten Wochen praktisch nur in den Laderäumen herumgekrochen bin. Ich musste endlose Inventarlisten aufstellen, es war verrückt ... es war, als hätte sich seit einer Ewigkeit keine Menschenseele mehr darum gekümmert, was dort unten so alles herumliegt und einstaubt. Nach ein paar Tagen habe ich nur noch Zahlen und Artikelnummern gesehen ... ich habe nachts davon _geträumt_! Und als ich das endlich hinter mir hatte, wurde ich einfach zum Mädchen für alles befördert. Wenn Dakall zum Beispiel eine Konferenz hatte, wurde grundsätzlich ich zum Getränkeservieren abkommandiert. Das wäre eigentlich die Aufgabe von Dakalls Ordonnanz gewesen, aber er hat lieber mich die Kellnerin spielen lassen. So ging das eine ganze Weile ... bis ich eines schönen Tages die Sprinkleranlage ausgelöst und den ganzen Konferenzraum überschwemmt habe."

Sondra fiel vor Staunen der Unterkiefer herunter, sie starrte Jessamy mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. "Was? Das hast du dich getraut?" flüsterte sie atemlos. "Das war aber mutig von dir!"

"Ach, weißt du, mit Mut hatte das gar nichts zu tun. Es war eigentlich nur ein Versehen", gestand Jessamy lachend.

Sondra beugte sich ein wenig vor, ihre Augen funkelten vor Aufregung wie Sterne. "Was ist denn passiert? Erzähl!"

Und Jessamy erzählte es ihr. Sie erzählte von der randvollen Thermoskanne, die ihr in einem Augenblick der Unachtsamkeit einfach aus der Hand geglitten war, um auf dem Holoprojektor des Konferenzraums eine Bruchlandung zu erleiden. Sie schilderte die heftige Reaktion des Holoprojektors, der die Überschwemmung mit einer kochendheißen Ladung Minjongtee so übel genommen hatte, dass er sofort einen farbenprächtigen Funkenschauer in alle Richtungen versprüht hatte, um gleich darauf mit einem furiosen Knall endgültig den Geist aufzugeben, was wiederum einen Kurzschluss ausgelöst hatte, der nicht nur das sensible Innenleben sämtlicher Computerterminals auf dem Konferenztisch geröstet, sondern auch noch die Brandbekämpfungsautomatik aktiviert hatte. Sie erinnerte sich lebhaft an den schrecklichen Moment, als die Düsen der Sprinkleranlage damit begonnen hatten, einen flockigen Wasserfall aus chemischen Löschmitteln über dem ganzen Raum auszuspeien, bis der Captain und alle Senioroffiziere der _Warbride _mit steinernen Gesichtern bis zu den Hüften in einem blubbernden Schaumbad gesessen hatten, während der Gestank nach verschmorten Kabeln wie eine ätzende Wolke über ihnen hing und irgendwo eine Alarmsirene losheulte wie ein heiseres Nebelhorn.

Sie berichtete, wie Dakall langsam aufgestanden war, um leicht durchfeuchtet, aber mit unangefochtener Würde und Autorität durch den Löschschaum zu waten wie durch eine Schneewehe, bis er die Unheilstifterin erreicht hatte, die regungslos mitten in dem von ihr verursachten Chaos gestanden hatte, als wäre sie zur Salzsäule erstarrt. Er hatte sich vor ihr aufgebaut und sie von oben bis unten gemustert, als würde er sie zum allerersten Mal sehen, bevor er auf seine kühle, ironische und immer ein wenig herablassende Art verkündet hatte: "Also wirklich, Sorkin, wenn Sie immer soviel Schwung draufhaben, dann ist es vielleicht an der Zeit, dass ich eine etwas anspruchsvollere Aufgabe für Sie finde, damit Sie Ihre Energie in Zukunft wenigstens sinnvoll einsetzen."

Mit diesem Schlusswort, das sie augenzwinkernd und in einer gelungenen Imitation von Captain Dakalls Tonfall vortrug, beendete Jessamy ihre Geschichte und Sondra, die sich vor Lachen gebogen hatte, sank erschöpft in ihren Sessel zurück. Doch als sie sich wieder ein wenig erholt hatte, wurde ihr Gesicht ernst. "Haben sie dich dafür bestraft?" fragte sie.

"Na ja, ich musste den Konferenzraum saubermachen - und glaub mir, das war Strafe genug", seufzte Jessamy in wehmütiger Erinnerung an ihren einsamen Kampf mit Bergen von klebrigem Löschschaum. "Aber das war noch nicht das Schlimmste an der Sache. Das Schlimmste daran war, dass es sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet hat. Zehn Minuten, nachdem es passiert war, war es schon das Tagesthema in der Offiziersmesse und bis zum Abend hat die ganze Besatzung Bescheid gewusst. Ich war der Witz des Jahres! Das reiben sie mir heute noch unter die Nase. Dabei fällt mir ein ..."

Und Jessamy gab noch ein anderes _Warbride_-Histörchen zum besten, während Sondra schweigend in ihrem Sessel saß, den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt, den Blick auf Jessamys Gesicht fixiert. Es wäre eine krasse Untertreibung gewesen zu behaupten, dass sie einfach nur aufmerksam zuhörte. Sie hing förmlich an Jessamys Lippen ...

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug. Es war schon fast Mitternacht, als Jessamy aufstand und gähnend erklärte: "Du, mein Bettzipfel winkt. Machen wir Schluss für heute, ja?" Sondra stimmte sofort zu und stand auch auf. "Wer geht zuerst ins Bad?"

"Geh ruhig du, Sam."

"Okay. Dann gute Nacht, Sondra."

"Gute Nacht."

Doch davon konnte nicht die Rede sein, denn als Jessamy ein wenig später in ihrem Bett lag, fand sie trotz ihrer Müdigkeit einfach keine Ruhe. Der Sturm tobte und brauste mit scheinbar unerschöpflicher Kraft über Delamere hinweg und rüttelt das _Shaalizaar Inn _durch, dass die Fensterscheiben klirrten.

_Wie soll man bei diesem Krach schlafen? _dachte Jessamy, die sich unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere warf. Doch der Lärm war nicht das einzige, was sie wach hielt. Sie musste an die _Nivess_ denken (_Hoffentlich ist sie morgen auch wirklich in Ordnung ..._), an Zev und Kaye (_Warum haben sich die beiden bloß nicht gemeldet?_), an einen sehr unerfreulichen Zwischenfall auf der _Warbride_, der einen bedauernswerten Offizierskollegen wahrscheinlich demnächst vor das Kriegsgericht bringen würde (_Armer Kerl, ich möchte nicht in seiner Haut stecken ..._), und an tausend andere Dinge, die ihr durch den Kopf geisterten und sie immer ruheloser machten. Auch Mr. Furgan fiel ihr jetzt wieder ein.

_Eigentlich merkwürdig, dass er heute gar nicht aufgetaucht ist, _dachte Jessamy, während sie ihr inzwischen hoffnungslos zerknautschtes Kopfkissen so energisch aufschüttelte und zurechtklopfte, als wäre es an ihrer Schlaflosigkeit schuld. _Sieht ihm gar nicht ähnlich. Ob er wütend auf mich ist, weil ich ihm einfach davongelaufen bin?_ Sie beschloss, Mr. Furgan im Lauf des Tages einen Besuch abzustatten, um die Lage zu peilen und ihn im Fall der Fälle wieder versöhnlich zu stimmen. Doch auch jetzt fand sie keinen Schlaf. Eine seltsame nervöse Spannung hatte sich ihrer bemächtigt. Sie war hellwach.

Die Stunden schlichen dahin, ohne dass Jessamy ein Auge zutat. Als es dämmerte, gab sie auf und verließ ihr Bett_._ Leise, um Sondra nicht zu wecken, ging sie ins Bad, duschte und zog sich einen bequemen Jogginganzug an. Ursprünglich hatte sie geplant, in die Küche zu gehen und für sich und Sondra Frühstück zu machen, aber ihre innere Unruhe trieb sie aus dem Haus. Sie musste einfach schnell zum Yachthafen hinausfahren und nach der _Nivess_ sehen.

Der Sturm, der die ganze Nacht gewütet hatte, aber im Morgengrauen endlich abgeflaut war, hatte beträchtliche Schäden hinterlassen. Einige Glinkabäume hatten zahlreiche dicke Äste eingebüßt, die jetzt überall herumlagen, und einer war sogar entwurzelt worden. Auch das _Shaalizaar Inn_ hatte gelitten, wie etliche zerbrochene Dachziegel auf dem Gehweg bewiesen. Als Jessamy mit ihrem Gleiter durch den kühlen böigen Morgen davonschwebte, wunderte sie sich darüber, dass Mr. Furgan noch nicht unterwegs war, um das Ausmaß der Sturmschäden festzustellen beziehungsweise zu beseitigen, obwohl er ein Frühaufsteher und um diese Uhrzeit für gewöhnlich schon längst auf den Beinen war. Dass Gleb Botkin nirgendwo zu sehen war, wunderte sie dagegen überhaupt nicht.

Als Jessamy knapp zwei Stunden später zurückkehrte, strahlte sie wie ein Sonnenaufgang und befand sich in einer dieser blendenden Stimmungen, in denen sie sich immer im Einklang mit dem ganzen Universum fühlte, weshalb sie ohne weiteres dazu bereit gewesen wäre, jedermann zu umarmen - eventuell sogar Captain Dakall! Die _Nivess_ hatte den Sturm tatsächlich heil und ohne einen einzigen Kratzer überstanden und die Wetterlage hatte sich dank der Launen der Natur oder vielleicht auch dank des bescheidenen Einflusses der Klima-Satelliten inzwischen so sehr verbessert, dass Jessamy bereits erwog, den Samstagnachmittag und den ganzen Sonntag auf See zu verbringen, wo eine steife Brise - das einzige sinnvolle Relikt eines ansonsten völlig überflüssigen Sturmes, wie Jessamy dachte - für ideale Segelbedingungen sorgte.

Glücklich, hungrig und ein klein wenig übermüdet, was ihrer guten Laune aber keinen Abbruch tat, sammelte Jessamy die Einkäufe, die sie auf dem Heimweg gemacht hatte, von den Rücksitzen ihres Gleiters und fegte temperamentvoll durch die schwingende Drehtür des _Shaalizaar Inns_. Einen Augenblick später sah sie sich einer kleinen Abordnung ihrer Nachbarn gegenüber, die sich in der Eingangshalle um Gleb Botkin geschart hatten und über irgendetwas zu diskutieren schienen.

Mrs. Lagardia, die jedermanns erklärter Liebling war, entdeckte Jessamy als erste. "Da sind Sie ja, Kindchen!" rief sie und ihre sanften vergissmeinnichtblauen Augen leuchteten. "Ich wusste doch, dass Sie dieses Wochenende wieder nach Hause kommen, aber die nette junge Dame, die jetzt bei Ihnen wohnt, war sich da offenbar nicht so sicher. Aber nun sind Sie ja hier und wir können Sie gleich persönlich fragen, ob Sie sich daran beteiligen wollen oder nicht."

Jessamy, die rein intuitiv sofort das beklemmende Gefühl hatte, dass sich eine Krise anbahnte, stellte ihre Einkaufstüten ab und sagte: "Woran will ich mich beteiligen oder nicht?"

"Worrran! Was fürrr eine Frrrage, Sorrrkin! An dem Krrranz natürrrlich!" schnarrte der alte Major Nestroy und brachte es dabei fertig, jedes einzelne R in seinem Satz so zu rollen, dass es wie Geschützdonner durch die ehrwürdige Halle des _Shaalizaar Inns _grollte. (Seit er zu seiner Bestürzung herausgefunden hatte, dass Jessamy bei der Raumflotte war, gab er sich in ihrer Gegenwart immer betont militärisch. Jessamy war es noch nicht gelungen herauszufinden, was die Wurzel seiner Missbilligung war: War es ihr Geschlecht oder war es ihre Zugehörigkeit zur Flotte, die der Major als ehemaliger Infanterist naturgemäß abgrundtief verachtete? Vielleicht war es beides. Auf jeden Fall rechnete Jessamy bei jeder Begegnung mit dem längst pensionierten Haudegen damit, zum Schauexerzieren auf den Hinterhof abkommandiert oder sonst wie mit der scheinbaren Überlegenheit der ach so kampferprobten und abgehärteten Armeeoffiziere gegenüber den angeblich hoffnungslos verweichlichten Flottenoffizieren konfrontiert zu werden.)

Jessamy fühlte, wie ihr inneres Freudenfeuer erlosch und nur noch schwelende Asche zurückließ. "Was für ein Kranz?" fragte sie leise.

"Der Kranz für Mr. Furgan!" zirpte der kleine Mr. Chink, fuhr sich nervös über sein dünnes, sorgfältig gescheiteltes Haar und zupfte erregt an seinem adretten weißen Seidenhalstuch.

Jessamy schluckte. "Ist Mr. Furgan ... ? Ist er etwa ...?" Sie konnte den Satz einfach nicht zu Ende bringen.

"Mausetot, verblichen, hin, ex, weg!" rief Gleb Botkin, der es nicht mehr aushielt.

"Es war ein Unfall, ein fürchterlicher, grässlicher, absolut entsetzlicher Unfall", hauchte Madame Rozianko, eine ziemlich affektierte Cimbarolo-Lehrerin älteren Datums, die zu Jessamys Leidwesen in der Etage unter ihr residierte, aus dem Hintergrund und presste ein zartviolettes Taschentuch gegen ihre tränenlosen grauen Steinaugen.

"Ach du meine Güte! Haben Sie denn noch gar nichts davon gewusst, Kindchen?" Mrs. Lagardia schüttelte bekümmert ihre puderweißen Locken und tätschelte Jessamys Arm; ihr rosiges Apfelbäckchengesicht glühte vor Mitgefühl.

Jessamy, die den starren Blick des Majors auf sich ruhen fühlte, riss sich zusammen und räusperte sich. "Äh ... nein. Ich ... also das ist das erste, was ich davon höre. Was ist denn passiert?"

Sofort redeten alle gleichzeitig auf sie ein und es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich die allgemeine Aufregung soweit gelegt hatte, dass es Jessamy endlich gelang, aus einem Wirrwarr von verschiedenen Ansichten und Einsichten ein paar Informationen herauszufiltern, die schließlich wie zusammengesetzte Mosaiksteinchen Stück für Stück ein Bild ergaben:

"Ich war ja schon immer der Meinung, dass dieser Lift _lebensgefährlich_ ist. Dieser zu groß geratene Affenkäfig, der wie eine Rakete durch das ganze Haus schießt, immer wieder rauf und runter, rauf und runter. Aufzüge sind einfach _teuflisch_, wenn Sie mich fragen", schrillte Mr. Chink, der nur im dritten Stock wohnte und sich im Gegensatz zu den Mietern, die in luftigeren Höhen angesiedelt waren, seine Lift-Phobie leisten konnte.

"Errr ist natürrrlich selbst schuld darrran. Warrrum musste errr auch im Liftschacht herrrumkrrriechen? Das gehörrrte doch garrr nicht zu seinen Aufgaben. Errr hätte das dem Warrrtungsdienst überrrlassen sollen", bellte Major Nestroy, dessen ganzes Weltbild von streng gegliederten Hierarchien und Verantwortungen beherrscht wurde, so dass er schon auf die leiseste Andeutung von Kompetenzgerangel zwischen verschiedenen Zuständigkeitsbereichen allergisch reagierte.

"Aber der Wartungsdienst war ja schon hier", warf Gleb Botkin mürrisch ein. "Und diese Null von einem Techniker hat die ganze Elektronik auseinandergewurstelt und jeden Mikro-Schaltkreis einzeln durchgecheckt, ohne was zu finden. _Ich _hab ja gleich gesagt, dass es 'n Wackelkontakt sein muss, aber auf mich hört ja niemand. Dieser Pfuscher hat den ganzen Tag daran herumgemurkst und dann hat er gesagt, dass er auch nicht weiß, warum das verdammte Ding dauernd zwischen zwei Stockwerken hängenbleibt. Dann hat er Mr. Furgan 'ne Riesenrechnung in die Pfote gedrückt - 'nen Stundenlohn haben diese Lämmergeier! - und ist wieder abgezwitschert. He, in dieser alten Burg funktioniert doch sowieso nichts mehr richtig. Die ganze Hütte sollte einfach abgerissen werden. Na ja, und am Donnerstag ist es dann schon wieder passiert und diesmal wollte Mr. Furgan es selber in Ordnung bringen. Also _mir_ kann niemand was vorwerfen! Ich hab ihn gewarnt. Ich hab zu ihm gesagt: 'He, Mister', hab ich zu ihm gesagt, 'lassen Sie lieber die Griffel davon.' Aber Sie wissen ja, was für ein sturer Knochen er war. Er ... "

"Er hätte es wirklich lassen sollen - er war schließlich auch nicht mehr der Jüngste!" seufzte Mrs. Lagardia.

"Halsstarrrigerrr alterrr Narrrr!" brummte der Major vor sich hin.

"Jedenfalls ist er in den Liftschacht geklettert. Und er muss direkt _unter_ dem Lift herumgekrabbelt sein, was einfach däm ... äh ... nicht gerade _schlau_ von ihm war", sagte Gleb. "Und dann ..."

"Oh, es ist ja _sooo_ schrecklich!" wimmerte Madame Rozianko.

"Ich darf gar nicht daran denken", ächzte Mr. Chink, auf dessen Stirn feine Schweißperlen erschienen waren.

"Und dann setzte sich derrr Lift offenbarrr ganz plötzlich wiederrr in Bewegung ...", röhrte der Major ungeduldig.

"Ich sag's ja, 'n Wackelkontakt", rief Gleb, der es hasste, unterbrochen zu werden.

"... und der arme, arme Mann konnte nicht mehr ausweichen."

"Wohin hätte errr denn auch ausweichen sollen, Mrs. Lagarrrdia?!" Der Major war sichtlich irritiert von soviel technischem Unverständnis – typisch Frau!

"Tja und da hat's ihn eben voll erwischt. Der kam runter wie 'ne Sternschnuppe! Oh Mann, das müssen mindestens zwölf Stockwerke gewesen sein. Ich sag Ihnen, der war nur noch Matsch, als er unten angekommen ist!" verkündete Gleb, gefühlvoll wie ein Sensationsreporter.

Madame Rozianko quiekte vor Entsetzen und Mr. Chink lehnte sich haltsuchend an die nächstbeste Wand. "Grauenhaft ... einfach grauenhaft ...", wisperte er kraftlos.

"Mr. Botkin!" rief Mrs. Lagardia empört.

"Verrrdammt noch mal, Gleb! Keine blutigen Einzelheiten - es sind Damen anwesend!" schnaubte der Major, in dem unerwartet längst verschüttete Kavaliersregungen zum Leben erwachten.

Gleb zog einen beleidigten Flunsch. "Jedenfalls ist morgen Mittag um drei die Beerdigung", sagte er schmollend.

"Und wir vier und Mr. Botkin gehen hin, im Namen aller Mieter und der Hausverwaltung. Wir haben schon einen Kranz bestellt. Und deshalb wollten wir Sie fragen, ob Sie sich auch daran beteiligen, Kindchen", erklärte Mrs. Lagardia, die sich wieder gefasst hatte.

Jessamy, die sich wie betäubt fühlte, brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um auf dieses Stichwort zu reagieren. „Oh ja, natürlich. Ich würde Sie auch gerne begleiten, wenn es Ihnen Recht ist, Mrs. Lagardia."

"Natürlich, Kindchen. Kommen Sie einfach gegen zwei bei mir vorbei und wir fahren alle zusammen. Major Nestroy war so freundlich ..."

"Trrransporrrt berrreits gerrregelt! Abfahrrrt punkt 14.15 Uhrrr - und keine Minute späterrr!" dröhnte der Major in unverkennbar imperialem Kommandoton.

"Ich werde da sein - pünktlich!" fügte Jessamy mit einem kühlen Blick in Richtung Major hinzu. "Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden ..." Sie wandte sich zum Gehen.

"Ihre Taschen, Kindchen", mahnte Mrs. Lagardia.

Jessamy hob ihre Einkaufstüten auf, die sie völlig vergessen hatte, und ging langsam zum Lift hinüber. Ihre Beine fühlten sich an, als wären sie aus Watte, sie ging wie zwischen Wolken. Als sie den Lift betrat, schauderte sie ein wenig. Sie fragte sich, ob sie ihn je wieder mit unvoreingenommenen Augen als alltäglichen Gebrauchsgegenstand sehen würde oder ob sie von nun an immer an Mr. Furgan denken würde, wenn sie ihn benutzte.

Als sie auf ihrer Etage angekommen war und die Wohnungstür öffnete, kam Sondra ihr schon entgegen, noch im Nachthemd, den Kater auf dem Arm. "Wo hast du bloß die ganze Zeit gesteckt, Sam? Ich habe mir richtig Sorgen gemacht."

"Ich habe nur kurz nach der _Nivess_ gesehen", murmelte Jessamy.

Sondra sah sie forschend an. "Du bist ja kreideweiß. Ist dein Boot doch kaputt?"

"Nein. Die _Nivess_ ist okay, aber ... Mr. Furgan ..."

"Oh ... du weißt es also schon", sagte Sondra langsam.

"Ja. Ich habe unten ein paar Nachbarn getroffen und die haben es mir erzählt." Jessamy schwieg einen Augenblick lang, dann fragte sie ruhig: "Warum hast du mir nichts davon gesagt, Sondra?"

Sondra drückte den Kater so fest an sich, dass er ein protestierendes Maunzen von sich gab. "Ich hätte es dir ja gesagt, Sam, aber ... na ja ... ich wollte dich nicht gleich damit überfallen, als du gestern nach Hause gekommen bist", stammelte sie. (Jessamy war wirklich bewegt. Sondra war so ... so _rücksichtsvoll_.) "Und heute morgen warst du ja schon weg, bevor ich aufgestanden bin", fuhr Sondra fort. Sie zögerte ein, zwei Sekunden lang. "Du bist doch nicht böse auf mich, oder?" fragte sie zaghaft.

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich wollte dir keine Vorwürfe machen, Sondra. Ich hab mich nur ein bisschen gewundert, das ist alles." Jessamy stieß einen kleinen Seufzer aus. "Der arme Mr. Furgan. Das ist ja furchtbar."

"Ja, furchtbar", murmelte Sondra.

"Wenn ich daran denke, dass er noch quicklebendig war, als ich ihn am Montagmorgen unten getroffen habe", sagte Jessamy versonnen.

Sondra starrte sie an und ihre dunklen Augen hatten denselben Ausdruck tödlich intensiver Konzentration wie der Blick des Katers zwei Sekunden vor einer wilden Attacke auf eine Spielzeugmaus. "Du hast ihn noch mal gesehen?"

"Ja, aber nur ganz kurz. Wenn ich damals gewusst hätte, dass wir uns zum allerletzten Mal ..."

"Hast du mit ihm gesprochen?" fiel Sondra ihr ins Wort.

"Ja ... nein ... nicht direkt. Ich hatte es doch so eilig. Eigentlich habe ich ihn gar nicht richtig zu Wort kommen lassen."

"Was hat er zu dir gesagt?"

Sondras Neugier, die unter diesen Umständen nicht nur unangebracht, sondern fast schon makaber war, begann Jessamy ein wenig zu irritieren. Sondra konnte es doch wohl völlig egal sein, ob und worüber Jessamy und Mr. Furgan miteinander gesprochen hatten, oder? "Nicht viel. Er hat sich entschuldigt. Ich glaube, er wollte mir sagen, dass er sich wegen deinem Anruf damals doch geirrt hat, aber ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher. Aber das spielt jetzt sowieso keine Rolle mehr. Warum fragst du?"

Sondra spielte mit den Pfoten des Katers, der sich versöhnlich schnurrend in ihren Arm schmiegte. "Ach, nur so."

"Morgen ist seine Beerdigung. Ich gehe mit ein paar Nachbarn hin. Das bin ich ihm irgendwie schuldig."

Sondra warf Jessamy einen schrägen Seitenblick zu. "Du hast ihn wirklich gern gehabt, ja?"

"Ja. Er war auf seine Weise wirklich sehr nett. Er wird mir fehlen", erwiderte Jessamy ernst.

"Tut mir Leid für dich", sagte Sondra unbeholfen.

"Schon gut. Solche Dinge passieren eben. Das Leben muss trotzdem weitergehen." Eine kleine Pause trat ein, bis Jessamy in einem etwas leichteren Tonfall fortfuhr: "Komm, lass uns in die Küche gehen, damit ich endlich diese Tüten loswerde."

Sondra reckte den Hals und spähte neugierig in die Einkaufstaschen hinein. "Was ist denn da drin?"

"Frische Risskafladen, Obst, Kleinkram. Ich habe auf dem Heimweg eingekauft. Heute mache ich das Frühstück. Ich muss mich schließlich für deinen phantastischen Auflauf gestern Abend revanchieren und du bist mir sowieso schon um ein Frühstück voraus."

Sondra strahlte. "Toll! Ich _liebe_ Risskafladen!"

"Sieh mal einer an, jetzt bin ich wohl unter die Hellseher gegangen", erwiderte Jessamy mit der schwachen Andeutung eines Grinsens.

Das Frühstück bereiteten sie schließlich trotz Jessamys Protest zu zweit zu, weil Sondra unbedingt helfen wollte und einfach nicht davon abzubringen war. Während sie gemeinsam alles zusammensuchten, was sie brauchten, Tee kochten und den Tisch deckten, wurde Sondra, die bis dahin eher still und zurückhaltend gewesen war, zum erstenmal richtig gesprächig, ja beinahe geschwätzig. Sie redete über dieses und jenes, sprang von einem Thema zum anderen, vermied es dabei aber krampfhaft, auch nur ein Wort über Mr. Furgan zu verlieren oder über irgendetwas, das möglicherweise an ihn hätte erinnern können, was Jessamy natürlich bald auffiel. Sondra war offensichtlich rührend bemüht, sie aufzuheitern oder wenigstens auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Und als sie einander gegenübersaßen und sich Risskafladen, Kilagg's Müsliflocken und andere mehr oder weniger gesundheitsbewusste Leckerbissen schmecken ließen, dachte Jessamy, dass es trotz des Schattens, der so unerwartet über das _Shaalizaar Inn_ gefallen war, schön war, wieder zu Hause zu sein.

Und eines stand fest: Mit Sondra als Untermieterin hatte sie das große Los gezogen. Sondra war eine Perle - in jeder Beziehung!

**Vardiss:**

"Ah!" Breghala lehnte sich in seinen Schalensessel zurück, seine Falkenaugen glitzerten vor Zufriedenheit. "Mr. Furgan hatte also einen kleinen Unfall. Manche Unfälle sind ja so ... praktisch."

Auf diese Idee war Jessamy inzwischen auch schon gekommen, obwohl sie sich immer noch dagegen sträubte, weil schon der bloße Gedanke allzu unangenehme Schlussfolgerungen und eine siedendheiße Welle von Schuldgefühlen nach sich zog. "Damals habe ich mir überhaupt nichts dabei gedacht, Sir."

Breghala beugte sich vor, stützte die Ellbogen auf die blankpolierte Schreibtischplatte, legte sein Kinn auf seine verschränkten Hände und musterte Jessamy nachdenklich. "Natürlich nicht. Aber jetzt denken Sie sich etwas dabei, nicht wahr?"

"Ja." Jessamy schwieg einen Augenblick lang, dann sagte sie gepresst: "Ich frage mich jetzt die ganze Zeit, ob Mr. Furgan vielleicht doch Recht hatte, als er behauptet hat, er hätte überhaupt nicht mit Sondra gesprochen. Ich frage mich, ob er mir an diesem Montagmorgen _beweisen_ wollte, dass er Recht hatte."

"Was auch immer er Ihnen erzählen wollte, sein Tod hat verhindert, dass es dazu kam und das ist schon ein seltsamer Zufall. Und seltsame Zufälle sind meistens überhaupt keine Zufälle", meinte Breghala. "Wenn Rakosh gelogen hat und Ihre Adresse und die anderen Insider-Informationen aus einer anderen Quelle gekommen sind, dann war Mr. Furgan ein echter Risikofaktor für sie. Er hätte im Handumdrehen ihre ganze Tarnung auffliegen lassen können und sie wusste es - und das gibt ihr immerhin ein ziemlich gutes Motiv, für Mr. Furgan einen kleinen Unfall zu inszenieren, nicht wahr? Aber wir wollen keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen. Weiter, Sorkin." Er wartete, aber es kam nichts. Er zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das war doch hoffentlich noch nicht alles, Sorkin, oder?"

"Nein, nein, das ist noch längst nicht alles. Da ist noch viel mehr", sagte Jessamy. "Aber es ist gar nicht so einfach, alles in die richtige chronologische Reihenfolge zu bringen, sich ganz genau daran zu erinnern, wann was passiert ist. Ist schon eigenartig, was?" Sie runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. "Vielleicht liegt es einfach daran, dass es so harmlos angefangen hat. Am Anfang waren es nur Kleinigkeiten ..."

Fortsetzung folgt

© 2008 Nangijala


	2. Chapter 2

**Devon**:

Jessamy nahm den Sweater mit dem roten Rautenmuster aus dem obersten Regal und war gerade im Begriff, die Schwebetüren ihres Kleiderschrankes wieder zuzuschieben, als sie plötzlich stutzte, mitten in der Bewegung innehielt. Irgendetwas an oder vielmehr_ in_ diesem Schrank war anders als sonst. Oh, nichts war durcheinander, nichts war in Unordnung, ganz im Gegenteil - es warzuordentlich, zu perfekt!

Ein wenig verblüfft musterte Jessamy die Stapel in den verschiedenen Schrankfächern, die so gleichmäßig nebeneinander aufgereiht waren und so kerzengerade in die Höhe strebten, als hätte man sie mit einer Wasserwaage ausgerichtet und die Abstände zwischen ihnen mit einem Lineal auf den Millimeter genau ausgemessen. Pullover, T-Shirts, Unterwäsche ... die einzelnen Stücke waren nicht nur sorgfältig zusammengelegt, wie es sich gehörte, sondern auch noch ganz exakt aufeinander aufgeschichtet, Kante auf Kante, Saum auf Saum, mit der unerbittlichen Präzision eines Haushaltsdroiden. Und das war noch längst nicht alles ... Sie ließ sich im Schneidersitz auf ihrem Bett nieder, um dieses Mirakel aus sicherer Entfernung zu bestaunen.

Jessamy kannte viele junge Offiziere - nicht nur Kollegen von der _Warbride_ -, die dazu neigten, dem Leben mit einer gewissen Nonchalance gegenüberzutreten, sobald man ihnen dazu Gelegenheit gab. Dies äußerte sich meistens in möglichst hedonistischen oder betont unkonventionellen Freizeitaktivitäten - manchmal aber auch darin, dass sie in ihren eigenen vier Wänden, wo sie niemandem Rechenschaft über ihr Tun und Lassen schuldig waren, die Dinge ganz gerne ein wenig lockerer angehen ließen. Und wer konnte ihnen das verdenken? Schließlich verbrachten sie einen ziemlich großen Teil ihres Daseins unter den Argusaugen von strengen Vorgesetzten, die selbst korrekt bis ins Knochenmark und daher oft extrem anspruchsvoll waren, wenn es um Leistung und Disziplin ihrer Untergebenen ging. Als Ausgleich dafür musste offenbar eine Art Ventil aus kreativer Unordnung geschaffen werden, was bei besonders unbekümmerten Zeitgenossen schnell in ein fröhliches Chaos ausarten konnte.

Kaye Drumheller, die sich immer wieder als überzeugte Freizeitanarchistin outete und in ihren Sternstunden dazu in der Lage war, wie ein Tornado durch ein Zimmer zu wirbeln und innerhalb von Minuten das Unterste zuoberst zu kehren, war ein gutes Beispiel für diese Laisser-faire-Haltung, die nach einer formlosen Ungezwungenheit strebte, die Berufssoldaten sich grundsätzlich nur in ihren sparsam bemessenen Mußestunden leisten konnten. Kaye pflegte immer zu sagen: "Wenn ich nicht mal zu Hause so richtig abschalten und die Seele baumeln lassen kann ... na, wo dann?" Und auf irgendeiner Ebene hatte sie damit sogar Recht.

Was Jessamy anging, so entsprach ihr ziemlich stark ausgeprägter Sinn für Ordnung einer natürlichen Veranlagung, die durch ihre Arbeit noch gefördert worden war und sich daher auch in ihrem Privatleben widerspiegelte. Aber glücklicherweise war sie nur eine Perfektionistin und keine Pedantin, wie Kaye oft lachend erklärte, wenn sie Jessamy wegen ihrem "Fimmel" aufzog. Und tatsächlich hatte es trotz all der Akkuratesse, die tief im Kern von Jessamys Wesen verwurzelt war, nur eine einzige kurze Phase in ihrem Leben gegeben, in der sie sich dazu gezwungen gesehen hatte, ihr Hab und Gut so ... _penibel _aufzuräumen, wie sie es hier und jetzt in ihrem Kleiderschrank vorfand. Dieser einmalige Präzedenzfall hatte sich während ihrer Ausbildung an der Militärakademie ereignet, nachdem ein Sergeant namens Pinnbec, der für die regelmäßige Inspektion der Kadettenquartiere zuständig gewesen war, Jessamys Spind fünfmal hintereinander komplett ausgeräumt und seinen ganzen Inhalt quer über den Boden verstreut hatte, um sie für ihre angebliche Schlamperei zu bestrafen, was natürlich nichts anderes als reine Schikane gewesen war.

Jessamy lächelte vor sich hin, als ihre Gedanken in die Vergangenheit zurückschweiften. Natürlichhatte sich Pinnbec - ein Schleifer wie aus einem Handbuch für Möchtegern-Sadisten und damit der personifizierte Alptraum jedes Kadetten - allgemeiner Unbeliebtheit erfreut. Jessamy und ihre Leidensgenossen hatten angesichts der sinnlosen Tyrannei, der sie Tag für Tag ausgesetzt waren, alle möglichen Rachepläne ausgeheckt, bis irgendjemand irgendwann einen echten Geistesblitz produziert und den Vorschlag gemacht hatte, einfach zwei paarungsbereite arionische Stinklurche im Quartier ihres Peinigers freizulassen - eine Idee, die sofort stürmische Heiterkeitsausbrüche unter den Verschwörern ausgelöst hatte und daher mit heller Begeisterung aufgegriffen worden war.

Die "Operation Pinnbec" war mit einem strategischen Kalkül, das den Taktiklehrer dieser hoffnungsvollen Offiziersanwärter-Klasse bestimmt mit Stolz erfüllt hätte, hätte er je davon erfahren, geplant und in einer Aufsehen erregenden Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion in die Tat umgesetzt worden. Und natürlich hatte sie sich als durchschlagender Erfolg erwiesen: Die reichlich abgesonderten Drüsensekrete der Stinklurche, die der großen, glücklichen und artenreichen Familie der Amphibien angehörten, verbreiteten ein unbeschreiblich intensives Aroma, das sich noch wochenlang an dem gesamten lebenden und toten Inventar von Pinnbecs Quartier gehalten und jedem, der auch nur in seine Nähe gekommen war, prompt die Tränen in die Augen getrieben hatte.

Darüber hinaus hatten die lieben Tierchen offenbar auch ziemlich aggressiv auf die wilden Verfolgungsjagden, brutalen Mordversuche und ähnlich rabiaten Störungen ihrer Balzrituale reagiert: Ein anderer Ausbilder, der das Pech hatte, Pinnbecs Zimmernachbar zu sein, war durch lautes Gepolter und noch lautere Flüche aus seinem wohlverdienten Schlaf gerissen und auf diese Weise Ohrenzeuge der gewalttätigen mitternächtlichen Konfrontation zwischen Mensch und Natur geworden. Außerdem war es am nächsten Tag nicht zu übersehen gewesen, dass Pinnbecs sonst so forscher Marschschritt durch ein leichtes Humpeln beeinträchtigt wurde - ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass die Stinklurche nicht nur ihre scharfkantigen Rückenkämme, sondern auch ihre gefährlich gezackten Beißerchen energisch zu ihrer Verteidigung eingesetzt hatten.

Übrigens hatte Pinnbec später irgendwie herausgefunden, wer für diesen Anschlag verantwortlich war, obwohl die ganze Aktion unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit organisiert und durchgeführt worden war. Aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatten Jessamy und ihre Komplizen schon mit ihrem Examen und dem damit verbundenen Prüfungsstress gekämpft. Und noch bevor Pinnbec dazu gekommen war, Vergeltungsmaßnahmen gegen die Attentäter einzuleiten, hatten sie alle ihr Offizierspatent und ihre Abkommandierung in den aktiven Dienst in der Hand. Sie verließen die Akademie als strahlende Sieger und räumten das Schlachtfeld in dem triumphalen Bewusstsein, dass ihr Feind geschlagen, gedemütigt und ohne die leiseste Hoffnung auf Revanche zurückblieb. Die Erinnerung an diesen glorreichen Augenblick zauberte ein breites spitzbübisches Grinsen auf Jessamys Gesicht. _Das waren noch Zeiten!_ dachte sie mit einem Hauch von Nostalgie. Ein wenig widerstrebend schloss sie ihre Reminiszenzen ab und kehrte in die Gegenwart zurück.

Ja, Pinnbec hatte ihr damals ganz schön zu schaffen gemacht - aber nicht einmal _er _hätte sie dazu gebracht, ihre Sachen nach _Farben_ zu sortieren. Oder vielleicht doch? Jessamy schüttelte den Kopf, als sie den Inhalt ihres Schrankes noch einmal genauer in Augenschein nahm. Die auf Drahtbügel aufgehängten Kleider waren natürlich immer in zwei Reihen aufgeteilt – Oberteile links, Unterteile rechts –, aber Jessamy konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, das kurzärmlige Lacozz-Sporthemd jemals direkt neben der edlen Seidenbluse mit der Doppelreihe aus zierlichen goldenen Schmuckknöpfen platziert zu haben, nur weil die beiden Stücke rein zufällig das gleiche aparte Bernsteingelb aufwiesen. Und was hatte die zu einem fahlen Blau verblasste Nietenhose, die schon so abgetragen war, dass Jessamy sie nur noch zum Segeln trug und demnächst endgültig ausrangieren wollte, ausgerechnet neben der todschicken nagelneuen Schlaghose mit ihren samtig schimmernden Flockprintmustern in tiefen leuchtenden Azur- und Indigotönen zu suchen? Und hatte sich Jessamy beim letzten Wegräumen eines ganzen Schwungs frisch gewaschener Slips und Unterhemden wirklich die Mühe gemacht, die weißen Garnituren fein säuberlich von den bunten zu trennen? Nein ... jedenfalls nicht bewusst.

Aber das ließ nur zwei Möglichkeiten offen: Entweder hatte sie irgendwann in einer Art Trance ihre ganze Garderobe umsortiert oder ... _Oder es war Sondra!_ Der bloße Gedanke kerbte eine steile Falte zwischen Jessamys Augenbrauen. Dass sie ihre Wohnung mit einer Untermieterin teilte, hieß noch lange nicht, dass sie dazu bereit war, ihre Intimsphäre aufzugeben. Es gab ganz persönliche Grenzen, die respektiert werden mussten, Grenzen, deren Überschreitung sie nicht dulden konnte und auch nicht dulden würde.

Natürlich würde sie wegen so einer Lappalie keinen Streit vom Zaun brechen, aber diese Angelegenheit musste ausdiskutiert werden. Oder vielleicht doch nicht? Wie sollte sie dieses heikle Thema überhaupt zur Sprache bringen? Sollte sie Sondra einfach damit konfrontieren, es ihr auf den Kopf zusagen? Sie waren bis jetzt immer so gut miteinander ausgekommen - zu schade, wenn sich daran etwas ändern würde. Sondra war so unsicher, so verletzbar. Wenn Jessamy sie jetzt aus heiterem Himmel heraus wegen dieser doch etwas peinlichen Sache zur Rede stellte, würde Sondra wahrscheinlich buchstäblich im Erdboden versinken vor Verlegenheit. Sie würde sich vielleicht sogar so sehr schämen, dass sie gleich ihre Siebensachen packte und auf und davon lief - ein Risiko, das Jessamy auf gar keinen Fall eingehen wollte.

Jessamy stieß einen kleinen Seufzer aus. Sondra war ganz anders als Kaye - in jeder Beziehung. Mit Kaye hätte sie ganz offen über dieses Problem reden können. Aber mit Kaye wäre es ja auch gar nicht erst dazu gekommen. Kaye wäre garantiert nie auf die Idee verfallen, in Jessamys Schlafzimmer herumzustöbern ... Kaye, die so offen war wie eine aufgeklappte Muschel und so treu wie Gold ... Kaye, die sich seltsamerweise schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gemeldet hatte und auch gar nicht mehr auf Jessamys Anrufe oder sonstige Kontaktversuche reagierte, was noch viel seltsamer war ...

Wie auf Stichwort ertönte im Flur ein Klingeln, das sich für Jessamy anhörte wie eine Symphonie aus Sphärenklängen - wenn sie je einen ausführlichen Gedankenaustausch mit einem wahren Bollwerk aus Freimütigkeit und Geradlinigkeit gebraucht hatte, dann jetzt! „Ein Hoch auf die weibliche Intuition!" sang sie vor sich hin, als sie einen Spurt in Richtung Kom einlegte.

Doch es war gar nicht Kaye Drumheller, die nach einer viel zu langen Sendepause endlich mal wieder den Wunsch verspürt hatte, ein Lebenszeichen von sich zu geben. Es war auch niemand sonst von Jessamys Freunden - jedenfalls hoffte sie das, denn sie legte nicht den allergeringsten Wert auf anonyme Anrufer in ihrem Bekanntenkreis. Halb verärgert, halb ratlos starrte sie auf den Kom-Monitor, der schwarz blieb wie immer, wenn der große Unbekannte anrief, was neuerdings ziemlich oft vorkam. Wahrscheinlich bestand sein ganzer Lebensinhalt darin, jeden Tag bei ihr und vermutlich noch bei einem Dutzend anderer Frauen anzurufen, ihnen zwei- oder dreimal laut ins Ohr hineinzuatmen und dann einfach die Aus-Taste zu betätigen. Denn das war alles, was Mr. X je tat. Er sprach nie, er sagte kein einziges Wort, nicht einmal. Da war nichts als dieses absolute Schweigen, nachdem Jessamy sich gemeldet hatte, eine beinahe hypnotische Stille, die sie so in ihren Bann zog, dass sie unwillkürlich regungslos stehen blieb und auf die unvermeidlichen Atemzüge lauschte, bis das charakteristische elektronische Knacken in der Leitung kam, mit dem die Verbindung abriss. Jessamy wusste selbst nicht genau warum, aber aus irgendeinem Grund beunruhigte sie dieses beharrliche Schweigen mehr, als es bei dem üblichen Schwall von Obszönitäten der Fall gewesen wäre, den man normalerweise von solchen Leuten zu hören bekam - falls man bei diesen Freaks überhaupt noch von so etwas wie Normalität sprechen konnte.

Sie spielte schon seit einer Weile mit dem Gedanken, eine Fangschaltung installieren zu lassen - sie gehörte nicht zu den Frauen, die es widerstandslos hinnahmen, dass irgendjemand seine sexuellen Obsessionen oder Frustrationen oder was auch immer an ihnen abreagierte. Aber bis jetzt hatte sie darauf verzichtet, weil Sondra diese Maßnahme für zu drastisch hielt. Sondras Meinung nach war Mr. X nämlich völlig harmlos - ein bisschen unheimlich, ja, aber harmlos. Doch konnte man sich bei Sondra überhaupt noch auf Objektivität verlassen, wenn es um die Beurteilung von merkwürdigen Verhaltensweisen ging? Konnte man sich heutzutage überhaupt noch auf irgendetwas verlassen? Spleenige Untermieterinnen, die ihre Nasen in Dinge hineinsteckten, die sie absolut nichts angingen, verrückte Männer, die alleinstehende Frauen mit sonderbaren Anrufen terrorisierten - was kam als nächstes?

Leicht gereizt kehrte Jessamy in ihr Schlafzimmer zurück - gerade noch rechtzeitig genug, um den Kater zu verscheuchen, der den immer noch offenstehenden Kleiderschrank als eindeutige Einladung interpretiert hatte und nach einer kurzen Forschungsexpedition in all die neuen geheimnisvollen Winkel und Nischen gerade im Begriff war, ein bodenlanges Abendkleid auf seine Tauglichkeit als Schmusedecke zu untersuchen. Jessamy schloss die verlockenden Schwebetüren mit einem aggressiven kleinen Knall, verjagte den enttäuschten Kater auch noch von ihrem Sweater, den sie vorhin unvorsichtigerweise einfach auf den Boden hatte fallen lassen, und hob das jetzt leicht mit Katzenhaaren verunzierte Stück auf, um endlich hineinzuschlüpfen. Sie kämpfte gerade darum, ihren Kopf durch den ziemlich engen Halsausschnitt zu zwängen und gleichzeitig ihre linke Hand aus einem völlig verhedderten Ärmel zu befreien, als es schon wieder klingelte. Dieses Mal war es die Tür.

Jessamy fluchte, brachte das widerspenstige letzte Stück ihres Outfits nur unter roher Kraftentfaltung in die vorgesehene Position und stürmte hinaus, nur allzu bereit, einen akuten Anfall von schlechter Laune an jedem Störenfried auszulassen, der jetzt das Pech hatte, sich als geeigneter Blitzableiter zu präsentieren. Der Kater, der interessante Ereignisse vorausahnte, schoss hinter ihr her wie ein abgefeuerter Protonentorpedo hinter einem feindlichen Schiff, holte sie dank seiner vierbeinigen Überlegenheit in der nächsten Kurve ein und geriet dabei prompt auf Kollisionskurs mit ihren Füßen. Jessamy, die nicht mit dem plötzlichen Auftauchen eines lebenden Stolpersteines gerechnet hatte, stieß im Fallen eine Bodenvase um, die unter einer dekorativen Tarnung aus bunten Bimbassa-Gräsern mit allem möglichen Krimskrams gefüllt war, und landete unter erstaunlich großem Lärmaufwand zwischen einem Sammelsurium aus zerknautschten Mini-Regenschirmen, Schuhlöffeln, zerfledderten Fell-O-Plastbällen und Recyclingtüten auf ihrem Teppich. Laut schimpfend raffte sie sich wieder auf und untersuchte flüchtig sämtliche in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Körperteile, bevor sie wutentbrannt die letzten Schritte zur Tür hinüberhinkte, die sie schließlich so heftig aufriss, dass der hochaufgeschossene rothaarige junge Mann, der inzwischen vor Neugier fast verging und sich angestrengt lauschend an die mit Intarsien verzierte Echtholzfüllung geschmiegt hatte, seinerseits das Gleichgewicht verlor und ihr beinahe in die Arme fiel.

„Wow! Das ist aber eine stürmische Begrüßung!" lachte er ein wenig atemlos, als er wieder halbwegs sicher in der Senkrechten stand.

„Zev!" rief Jessamy und fiel ihrem Besucher spontan um den Hals, eine Umarmung, die ebenso spontan erwidert wurde, was die allgemeine Wiedersehensfreude noch um eine Zehnerpotenz steigerte und alle im Entstehen begriffenen blauen Flecken und andere Unannehmlichkeiten sofort in Vergessenheit geraten ließ - zumindest vorläufig. „Seit wann bist du wieder hier in Delamere? Warum hast du so lange nichts von dir hören lassen? Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich furchtbar böse auf dich bin?" sprudelte sie heraus, während sie ihren Gast durch den neuen Hindernisparcours im Flur lotste und ihn in die Küche dirigierte, wo sie beide dankbar auf den nächstbesten Stuhl sanken.

„Ach, deshalb musste ich beinahe vor dir auf die Knie fallen. Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung! Reicht das oder muss ich mich doch noch voller Demut auf den Boden werfen?" sagte Zev Gilfoy augenzwinkernd.

Jessamy lachte. „Also wenn du mich schon so fragst ... Ich mag es irgendwie ganz gerne, wenn Männer vor mir niederknien", neckte sie.

„Das glaube ich dir sofort", erwiderte Zev trocken. „Aber mal ganz im Ernst, Sam, es ist nicht gerade leicht, mit dir in Kontakt zu bleiben - vor allem, wenn man genauso viel unterwegs ist wie du.

Ich war die letzten drei Monate mit Dad auf Ceras 4. Wir hatten einen Großauftrag von einem unserer wichtigsten Kunden, eine neue Konservenfabrik mit allem, was dazu gehört. Wir waren ziemlich unter Zeitdruck, weil das ganze Ding schon vor der nächsten Erntesaison fertig sein sollte und dann auch noch die üblichen Probleme. Dieses ganze Theater um Genehmigungen hier und Bestimmungen da kann einen wirklich fast wahnsinnig machen und dann auch noch diese ständigen Lieferschwierigkeiten. Ich meine, tonnenweise Obst und Gemüse möglichst schnell einzudosen, damit das Zeug nicht verrottet, sollte auf einem Planeten, dessen ganze Wirtschaft mit dem Export von Lebensmitteln steht und fällt, ja wohl mindestens genauso wichtig sein wie ein neuer Bürokomplex für irgendeine Behörde, die sowieso niemand will oder braucht. Aber versuch das mal einer Horde von verbohrten Erbsenzählern beizubringen! Diese Papiertiger von der Administration sind scheinbar der Meinung, dass Regierungsprojekte ruhig die ganze Baumaterialzuteilung einkassieren können - der Rest der Welt kann ja unter freiem Himmel hausen und arbeiten! Die denken wohl, wenn sie mit ihrem eigenen Hintern schön warm und trocken sitzen, macht es nichts, wenn alle anderen buchstäblich im Regen stehen!"

Zev legte eine kleine Atempause ein - vielleicht meditierte er auch ein wenig über die ziemlich eingleisige Weltsicht des typischen imperialen Beamten - bevor er etwas ruhiger fortfuhr: „Na ja, jedenfalls waren wir den ganzen Tag auf Achse und ich war abends immer fix und fertig. Trotzdem habe ich mir wenigstens ab und zu mal die Mühe gemacht, bei dir anzurufen, aber es war entweder ewig besetzt oder es ging nie jemand ran. Also wirklich, Sam, der Imperator ist leichter an die Strippe zu kriegen als du."

„Ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, aber wer weiß? Du kannst es ja mal versuchen." Jessamys Schmunzeln ging beinahe nahtlos in ein Stirnrunzeln über. „Aber dass du nie durchgekommen bist, verstehe ich irgendwie nicht ganz, Zev. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sondra abends die Leitung mit Dauergesprächen blockiert. Dafür ist sie gar nicht der Typ. Und dass sie es einfach klingeln lässt ... na, ich weiß auch nicht. Sie könnte ja wenigstens die Mailbox einschalten, wenn sie schon keine Lust hat, ranzugehen. Ob sie Probleme mit dem Teil hat? Gesagt hat sie jedenfalls nichts davon."

„Wer ist Sondra?"

„Ach, davon weißt du ja noch gar nichts ..." Und Jessamy ging dazu über, Zev auf den aktuellen Stand der Dinge zu bringen. Als sie damit fertig war, merkte sie, dass sein schmales Gesicht sich ein wenig umwölkt hatte. Seine leuchtend grünen Augen verdunkelten sich, als er die Brauen zusammenzog, und das Band aus Sommersprossen, das sich quer über den Rücken seiner langen Nase spannte, kräuselte sich, als er einen kleinen Flunsch zog. „Was ist?"

„Dass das aber auch ausgerechnet dann passieren musste, als ich weg war - so ein Pech!" klagte Zev.

„Wieso?"

„Na ja, wenn ich da gewesen wäre ..." Zev zögerte einen Augenblick lang und zeichnete mit dem Zeigefinger die Maserung der Tischplatte nach. „Wenn ich hier auf Devon gewesen wäre", sagte er leise und ohne Jessamy anzusehen, „dann hättest du ja vielleicht erstmal mich fragen können, ob ich bei dir einziehen will, statt dir irgendjemanden einzuquartieren."

Jessamy war verblüfft und ein ganz klein wenig verwirrt. Diese Möglichkeit war ihr nie in den Sinn gekommen. Warum eigentlich nicht? Sie starrte Zev an, der immer noch konzentriert auf die Tischplatte hinunterblickte, scheinbar völlig fasziniert von den spiralförmigen Kringeln in dem hellen Kifarholz, während sein Gesicht und seine Ohren langsam eine Farbe annahmen, die durchaus mit dem feurigen Rot seiner Haare konkurrieren konnte, was Jessamy vollkommen verstand - sie fühlte selbst gerade eine prickelnde Wärme, die langsam über ihre Wangen aufwärts kroch und sich in Richtung Stirn ausbreitete.

„Tut mir Leid, Zev", hauchte sie schließlich verlegen. „Daran habe ich irgendwie gar nicht gedacht.

Ich wusste ja nicht, dass du ... Wenn du mir nur früher gesagt hättest ... Ich meine, immerhin haben wir noch nie richtig darüber geredet, ob wir vielleicht ..." Sie brach ab.

„Na ja, was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden, oder?" Zevs Stimme war um eine Oktave abgerutscht und hatte plötzlich einen samtig-heiseren Beiklang, der sofort Schmetterlinge durch Jessamys Magen flattern ließ.

Da sie beim besten Willen nicht wusste, was sie darauf antworten sollte, flüchtete sie in ein Ablenkungsmanöver und rief nach dem Kater, der sie natürlich vollkommen ignorierte. Er hatte gerade seine Fell-O-Plastbälle wiederentdeckt und war jetzt vollauf damit beschäftigt, seine verschütteten Raubtierinstinkte auszuleben, indem er eine der elastischen und mit bunten Kunstpelzfasern überzogenen Kugeln mit heftigen Prankenhieben kreuz und quer durch den Flur scheuchte, fauchend und maunzend wie besessen und ganz außer sich vor Eifer und Mordgelüsten. (Um seinem Bedürfnis nach katzengerechter Action gerecht zu werden, ließ Jessamy jedes Mal, wenn er das Interesse an einem vielbenutzten Spielzeug verlor, das Teil für eine Zeitlang in der Versenkung verschwinden und ersetzte es einfach durch irgendein Vorgängermodell, das von ihrer Samtpfote immer wieder so enthusiastisch in Empfang genommen wurde, als wäre es brandneu. So sorgte sie für ständige Abwechslung und verhinderte gleichzeitig, dass der Kater aus purer Langeweile damit anfing, ihre Möbel oder sie selbst mit seinen Krallen zu tätowieren oder sich ähnlich unterhaltsame Härtetests für seinen Menschen und seine Umwelt auszudenken.) Er hörte sich vielleicht nicht ganz so wild und gefährlich an wie ein ausgehungerter Pardeg, der gerade eine Antilope in die Ewigen Jagdgründe beförderte, aber es bestand nicht der leiseste Zweifel daran, dass er sich genau so fühlte und es daher momentan vorzog, nicht an seine Haus- und Kuscheltierexistenz erinnert zu werden.

Von dieser Seite her war also vorläufig keine Hilfe zu erwarten und wer weiß, zu welchen Erkenntnissen, Geständnissen oder Gefühlsausbrüchen es noch gekommen wäre, wenn nicht ausgerechnet in diesem Augenblick Sondra erschienen wäre wie eine Statistin in der Kuss-Szene einer Holovid-Schnulze. Jessamy war erleichtert - sie brauchte ein bisschen Zeit, um über die unerwarteten, wenn auch keineswegs unwillkommenen Entwicklungen nachzudenken -, aber Zev war gar nicht glücklich über diese Unterbrechung und deshalb fiel die obligatorische Begrüßungszeremonie ein klein wenig kühler aus, als es unter anderen Umständen der Fall gewesen wäre.

Auch Sondra floss nicht gerade über vor Begeisterung, als sie dem Gast vorgestellt wurde, was wohl an ihrer fast schon manischen Schüchternheit lag - vielleicht war sie einfach überfordert, wenn sie plötzlich mit einem wildfremden Menschen konfrontiert wurde. Auf jeden Fall murmelte sie sofort etwas von grässlichen Kopfschmerzen nach einem absolut grauenhaften Tag im Büro und war gerade im Begriff, sich fluchtartig in ihr Zimmer zurückziehen, als Jessamy sich einschaltete.

„Bleib doch noch ein bisschen hier. Ich mache uns gleich eine Tasse Tee und etwas zu essen, das wird dir bestimmt gut tun, du wirst sehen."

„Ach, ich weiß nicht", sagte Sondra mit einem scheuen Seitenblick auf Zev.

Mitleid und Zuneigung brandeten wie eine warme Welle über Jessamy hinweg. Natürlich hatte Sondra, hypersensibel wie sie nun einmal war, sofort gemerkt, dass eine gewisse Spannung in der Luft lag wie ein unsichtbares Energiefeld, und fühlte sich jetzt als fünftes Rad am Wagen, woran Zev nicht ganz unschuldig war. Arme Sondra! Sie war so ängstlich darauf bedacht, nur ja niemandem im Weg zu sein, dass sie sich lieber unter irgendeinem Vorwand in ihrem Schneckenhaus verkroch, als das Risiko einzugehen, durch ihre bloße Anwesenheit zum Störfaktor zu werden.

„Jetzt setz dich schon hin", sagte Jessamy mit einer freundlichen Bestimmtheit, die erfahrungsgemäß jeden weiteren Widerspruch im Keim erstickte. (Den Hebel der Autorität setzte sie am liebsten so behutsam wie möglich ein und der Erfolg gab ihr zumindest auf der _Warbride_ immer Recht. Dort hatte man schon hartgesottene Sturmtruppensoldaten und als aufmüpfig verschriene Techniker-Crews vor dieser sorgfältig dosierten Mischung aus Verbindlichkeit und sanftem Druck die Waffen strecken und ohne Gemurre oder demonstrativen Bummelstreik lammfromm eine Extraschicht nach der anderen schieben sehen. Es kam nur selten vor - zum Beispiel bei so unerfreulichen Zeitgenossen wie Gleb Botkin -, dass Jessamy sich dazu gezwungen sah, den vor ihr bevorzugten milden Befehlston mit einer schärferen und entsprechend durchsetzungsfähigeren Note zu versehen.)

Sondra ließ sich prompt fügsam auf dem Stuhl nieder, der am weitesten von Zevs Sitzplatz entfernt war, blieb aber während des Smalltalks, der sich nun entfaltete, mucksmäuschenstill. Sie sah die ganze Zeit über starr geradeaus, Zev ihr Profil zukehrend, als hätte sie Angst, er könnte sie anspringen, wenn sie es ihm leichtsinnigerweise gestattete, sie ganz direkt anzusehen. Jessamy, die aus den verschiedensten Gründen nach einem harmlosen unverfänglichen Thema lechzte, das alle Anwesenden in die Unterhaltung einbezog, widerstand tapfer der Versuchung, mit Zev ausschließlich über ihre gemeinsame Clique zu schwatzen, und begann über aktuelle Tagesgeschehnisse zu reden, während sie schnell einen etwas zusammengewürfelten, aber dafür einladend bunten Imbiss herrichtete.

„... und Begriel hat extra seine Jahres-Tournee unterbrochen und Yaksonn soll sogar einen Auftritt in der Corellia-Live-Gala abgesagt haben, nur um rechtzeitig für das Benefizkonzert hier auf Devon sein zu können", erzählte sie, als sie sich wieder zu den anderen setzte.

„Ach verdammt, hätten sie das nicht ein bisschen früher an die Presse geben können? Dann hätten wir wenigstens noch eine Chance gehabt, an Karten heranzukommen. Jetzt ist es natürlich hoffnungslos. Es heißt, das Metropolis-Stadion war innerhalb von zwei Stunden völlig ausverkauft. Und warum auch nicht? Es ist immerhin _das_ Event. Na ja, wer zu spät kommt, den bestraft das Leben", seufzte Zev mit einem wehmütigen Blick auf Jessamy, die sehr wohl gemerkt hatte, dass er nicht nur auf das ihm entgangene Konzert anspielte.

Sondra musste sichtlich ihren ganzen Mut zusammennehmen, um sich der beinahe lebensgefährlichen Aufgabe zu stellen, der Abwechslung halber den Mund aufzumachen, um auch mal etwas zu dem Gespräch beizutragen, statt nur ein weiteres halbes Dutzend Silvarzwiebeln auf einmal hinein zu stopfen. „Wirklich schade, nicht?"

Niemand hätte behaupten können, dass ihr Einwurf die geistreichste Äußerung aller Zeiten war, aber Jessamy fand trotzdem, dass Zevs Antwort ruhig ein klein wenig entgegenkommender und vor allem sehr viel weniger herablassend hätte ausfallen dürfen.

„Schade?! Na, das nenne ich die Untertreibung des Jahres. Das ist viel mehr als nur schade, Mädchen, das ist eine echte Tragödie! Begriel und Yaksonn zusammen auf einem Fleck ... das ist wie eine Supernova! Absolut phantastisch und absolut einzigartig! So eine Gelegenheit zu verpassen ... das ist doch der blanke Horrorfür jeden echten Redrox-Fan!" Zevs Gesicht legte sich in kummervolle Falten, was so drollig aussah, dass Jessamy trotz allem ein Grinsen nicht ganz unterdrücken konnte.

Aber Sondra machte große verständnislose Augen. „Warum? Sind die beiden denn so berühmt?"

So viel Naivität ging weit über Zevs Schmerzgrenze hinaus. „Berühmt?! Wir reden hier von _Pitar_ _Begriel_ und _Mikhall Yaksonn_, Mädchen - nur Gott ist noch berühmter! Was ist bloß los mit dir? Man könnte meinen, du hättest noch nie von ihnen gehört."

„Also wenn ich ehrlich sein soll ..." Sondra ließ den unvollendeten Satz in der Luft hängen und biss sich auf die Lippen, als hätte sie ihre Worte am liebsten zurückgeholt und wieder heruntergeschluckt, aber es war schon zu spät.

Hätte sie gestanden, eine Analphabetin zu sein, Zev hätte sie nicht ungläubiger oder entsetzter anstarren können, als er es jetzt tat. Ein bodenlos tiefer Abgrund aus musikalischer Ignoranz oder ganz allgemeiner Ahnungslosigkeit tat sich hier direkt vor seiner sommersprossigen Nase auf, eine unbegreifliche Bildungslücke von geradezu kosmischen Ausmaßen! Er war wirklich erschüttert.

„Um Himmels willen ... das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein!" Er umklammerte haltsuchend den Griff seiner Gabel, auf deren Zinken ein Käsewürfel aufgespießt war, was beinahe so aussah, als hielte er ein Ausrufungszeichen in der Hand, um seinen Worten durch ein sichtbares Symbol noch mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen, als es allein durch seinen Tonfall möglich gewesen wäre. „Sondra, es gibt keine Top-Tausend-Charts ohne irgendeinen Song von den beiden ganz oben an der Spitze, keinen Holokanal ohne Werbung für ihre neuesten CDs, keine Zeitung ohne Klatschspalten-Schlagzeilen über Begriels ewige Hochzeiten und Scheidungen und die vielen kleinen Affären dazwischen oder Yaksonns endlose Prozesse wegen Steuerhinterziehung oder Zensurverletzung oder was weiß ich. Wo hast du bloß die letzten paar Jahre gelebt, Mädchen? Unter einer Glasglocke? In einer unterirdischen Höhle? Auf einem einsamen Asteroiden in der Randzone?"

Sondra wurde erst schneeweiß und dann feuerrot. Jessamy seufzte innerlich. Die Bekanntschaft zwischen ihrer neuesten Mitbewohnerin und ihrem ältesten Freund stand unter keinem guten Stern, soviel stand fest. Warum musste Zev, der sonst immer der Inbegriff von Charme und guter Laune war, ausgerechnet Sondra gegenüber so schroff, ja beinahe aggressiv sein, dass sich jede Bemerkung, die man ohne weiteres als Witz hätte abtun können, wäre sie nur in einem entsprechend humorvollen Tonfall vorgebracht worden, wie eine persönliche Beleidigung anhörte? Und warum musste Sondra so eine Mimose sein und auf alles, was auch nur ansatzweise nach Kritik klang, reagieren, als würde man sie für eine öffentliche Auspeitschung an einen Pranger ketten, so dass praktisch aus jedem offenen Wort, das man zu ihr sagte, sofort eine emotionale Hinrichtung wurde?

Sondra schlug vor Zevs inquisitorischem Blick die Augen nieder, als könnte sie ihn keine Sekunde länger ertragen. „Na ja, in manchen Dingen bin ich wohl ein bisschen hinter dem Mond. Und mit Redrox und diesen ganzen anderen modernen Richtungen kenne ich mich schon gar nicht aus", stammelte sie. „Ich bin eben eher der stille klassische Typ. Ich stehe mehr auf Livvadia und Tarzom und solche Sachen ... Okay, Tarzom ist nicht gerade meine Nummer eins", verbesserte sie sich hastig, als Jessamys Mundwinkel unwillkürlich nach unten rutschten. „In letzter Zeit mache ich mir gar nicht mehr so viel aus ihm."

„Na, Gott sei Dank", murmelte Jessamy - sie hatte schon vor längerer Zeit eine persönliche Abneigung gegen diesen Komponisten entwickelt, vor allem gegen seine Cimbarolostücke, die sie inzwischen für eine antike Form der akustischen Folter hielt. (Ein unvermeidlicher Nebeneffekt all der zähflüssigen Lektionen, die ganze Scharen von lustlosen Wunderkindern Tag für Tag unter Madame Roziankos inspirierter, aber scheinbar nicht besonders inspirierender Fittiche erdulden mussten - und Jessamy mit ihnen.)

„Eigentlich habe ich mir nie besonders viel aus ihm gemacht, wirklich nicht", beteuerte Sondra eifrig, ja, beinahe ängstlich. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und sie hätte hoch und heilig geschworen, Samadéu Tarzom und seine gesammelten Werke aus tiefster Seele zu hassen.

Doch auch ohne dieses überdeutliche Signal willenloser Anpassungsbereitschaft war der Bogen jetzt eindeutig überspannt. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Jessamy Tag für Tag dem unwiderstehlichen Sog militärischen Herdentriebs und absoluten Kadavergehorsams ausgesetzt war und daher schon aus Prinzip großen Wert auf Meinungsfreiheit und vor allem freie Meinungsäußerung legte. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass aus Unsicherheit geborene Unterwürfigkeit irgendwann jedem, der ständig damit konfrontiert wurde, auf die Nerven ging. Auf jeden Fall strapazierte Sondras an Selbstverleugnung grenzender 180-Grad-Schwenk Jessamys Toleranz in diesem Augenblick ein klein wenig mehr, als sie zu erdulden bereit war.

„Ist ja gut!" rief sie ungeduldig, bereute ihren kleinen Ausbruch aber sofort wieder, als sie Sondras bestürzten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Sehr viel milder fuhr sie fort: „Es ist ganz allein deine Sache, welche Art Musik du am liebsten hörst, Sondra. Jeder Mensch hat seinen eigenen Geschmack, seine ganz persönlichen Vorlieben. Du musst dich nicht dafür entschuldigen oder rechtfertigen oder was auch immer."

Aber Sondra schien sich da gar nicht so sicher zu sein. Geknickt starrte sie auf ihren Teller hinunter und begann eine Brotrinde zu zerkrümeln, die dort einsam und vergessen lag. Doch als sie merkte, dass Zev sie beobachtete, hörte sie abrupt damit auf, legte rasch ihre Hände in den Schoß und flocht nervös ihre Finger ineinander wie ein schuldbewusstes Kind, das ermahnt worden war, gefälligst nicht mit dem Essen herumzuspielen.

Ein unbehagliches Schweigen breitete sich über der Tischrunde aus. Es war gerade dabei, wirklich peinlich zu werden, als der Kater mit einem abgerissenen Fetzen Kunstpelz im Maul hereintigerte. Er hatte seine Beute inzwischen erfolgreich niedergemetzelt - oder wenigstens so getan als ob - und stolzierte nun mit hocherhobenem Schwanz und einer unbestreitbaren Aura von Selbstgefälligkeit um den Küchentisch herum. Nachdem er eine Ehrenrunde um Zevs und Sondras Fußknöchel gedreht hatte, blieb er vor Jessamy stehen und deponierte seine feuchte fadenscheinige Trophäe direkt auf ihrem rechten Hausschuh - ein großartiges Geschenk, mit dem er gnädig ihren Status als Rudelführerin bestätigte. Jessamy, die wusste, was sie der Ausgeglichenheit seiner Katzenseele schuldig war, streichelte und lobte ihn ausgiebig und überschwänglich für diese Ehrenbezeugung, nahm sich aber heimlich vor, das leicht unappetitliche Überbleibsel seiner Spielstunde später so unauffällig wie möglich zu entsorgen.

Zev, der ihre Gedanken erriet, grinste. „Dein Glück, dass es im guten alten _Shaalizaar _keine echten Mäuse gibt, Sam, sonst würde er dir noch was ganz anderes anschleppen."

Jessamy fand auch, dass das ein Glück für sie war - auf den Anblick von leicht angeknabberten, aber möglicherweise noch nicht hundertprozentig toten Nagetieren konnte sie ganz gut verzichten und auf ihre stückweise apportierten sterblichen Überreste sowieso. Aber dass Zev jetzt endlich den dringend benötigten Themawechsel geliefert hatte, war zweifellos für alle Anwesenden ein Segen. Darum hakte sie auch sofort ein und verbreitete sich ausführlich über die artgerechte Haltung von Katzen im allgemeinen und angewandte Katzenpsychologie im besonderen, ein Thema, das beinahe unerschöpflich war. Wenn es sein musste, konnte sie allein damit die Unterhaltung stundenlang solo bestreiten.

Aber das war gar nicht nötig, wie sich bald herausstellte, denn Zev trug sein Teil dazu bei, die leicht eingefrorene Atmosphäre wieder aufzutauen, in dem er das Gespräch nach einer Weile von Stubentigern auf Hunde lenkte, von denen er weit mehr verstand, weil das elegante Einfamilienhaus, in dem er mit seinen Eltern und Schwestern lebte, seit kurzem von einem absolut anbetungswürdigen, aber ziemlich zerstörungswütigen jungen Rodarbal heimgesucht wurde, der sein Milchzahngebiss an allem erprobte, was das Pech hatte, in Reich- und Beißweite zu kommen: Teppichkanten, Mantelärmel, Handtücher, Schuhe, Taucherbrillen, Sofakissen, Kabel, Vorhangkordeln oder die Finger seiner von seinem wuschelhaarigen Welpen-Charme völlig verzauberten Besitzer - nichts war vor ihm sicher.

Jessamy und Sondra - ja, auch Sondra! - lachten Tränen über Zevs mit pantomimischen Einlagen untermalten Bericht. Das kollektive Stimmungsbarometer kletterte schnell wieder von wolkig auf heiter und vielleicht sogar noch um ein oder zwei Stufen aufwärts. Bald dachte niemand mehr an den zurückliegenden kleinen Missklang. Stattdessen wurde plötzlich für den folgenden Tag ein Segelausflug zu dritt geplant und das kam so: Jessamy und Zev wollten die Gelegenheit nutzen und endlich wieder einmal gemeinsam zu Tirna Nook fahren, einer großen Insel, die ein paar Seemeilen vor Delameres Küste lag und immer ein beliebtes Ziel für einen gemütlichen Tagestörn war. Für diesen Trip wollten sie wie üblich die _Nivess_ nehmen. (Die Gilfoys besaßen zwar selbst eine ganz ansehnliche Yacht, aber Zev bekam nur selten die Chance, den ziemlich luxuriösen „Familienkahn" für sich zu nutzen, weil das gute Stück beinahe immer von seinen Schwestern mit Beschlag belegt wurde. Wie alle Teenager konnten die beiden Mädchen nur in Horden existieren und gondelten daher in den Sommermonaten fast jeden Tag mit einer ständig wechselnden Besatzung aus Freundinnen und Verehrern kreuz und quer in der Gegend herum. Da Zev seine kleinen Schwestern trotz häufiger temperamentvoller Streitereien abgöttisch liebte und es einfach nicht über das Herz brachte, ihrem kontaktfreudigen Rudeldasein im Weg zu stehen, indem er die „verwöhnten Krabben" an Land verbannte, verzichtete er meistens gutmütig auf seine eigene ungestörte Freizeitgestaltung und griff dafür auf Jessamys Gastfreundschaft zurück - was in Anbetracht der ringsum aufkeimenden zarten Gefühle vielleicht nicht gerade ein Paradebeispiel für selbstlose brüderliche Aufopferungsbereitschaft war, aber es war ja immerhin der gute Wille, der zählte.)

Zev war gerade dabei, den Einkaufszettel für einen Picknickkorb zusammenzustellen, dessen üppiger Inhalt jeden Feinschmecker und wahrscheinlich auch jeden Vielfraß vor Neid hätte erblassen lassen. (Er hielt große Stücke auf reichhaltiges Essen in ausreichenden Mengen. Außerdem rechnete er grundsätzlich seine Schwestern mit ein, die die Angewohnheit hatten, mit oder ohne Anhang überall dort aufzutauchen, wo ihr großer Bruder weilte, um wie ein Heuschreckenschwarm über alles Essbare herzufallen. Seeluft machte alle Mitglieder der Familie Gilfoy sehr, sehr hungrig.) Als er halb im Selbstgespräch, halb an Jessamys Adresse gerichtet, laut darüber nachdachte, ob ein gegrillter Capuan wohl genug war oder ob sie nicht doch lieber gleich zwei mitnehmen sollten - sicher war sicher -, sah Sondra so deprimiert aus, dass Jessamy unwillkürlich fragte: „Was hast du eigentlich morgen vor?"

„Ach, nichts Besonderes", murmelte Sondra. „Vielleicht mache ich einen Stadtbummel. Vielleicht auch nicht."

Das klang trübsinnig genug, um Jessamy zu einer spontanen Einladung zu veranlassen. „Hast du Lust, mit uns zu kommen? Bei diesem herrlichen Wetter macht es einen Heidenspaß, da draußen rumzukurven, und wir würden uns freuen - nicht wahr, Zev?"

Zev war sofort Lichtjahre entfernt von allen Gefühlen, die etwas mit dem Begriff „Freude" zu tun hatten, schmolz aber unter Jessamys beschwörendem Blick dahin wie ein Eiszapfen in der Sonne. Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und sagte mit leicht scharfkantiger Herzlichkeit: „Ja, klar, komm doch mit."

Sondra strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Danke, das ist ja so lieb von euch! Vielen, vielen Dank!"

„Gut, das wäre dann also abgemacht", sagte Jessamy vergnügt und war sehr zufrieden mit sich und ihrem Edelmut. Es war ja so einfach, seine Mitmenschen glücklich zu machen ...

„Also doch zwei Capuans ... und eine Packung Sovirax, damit Sondra ihr Mittagessen nicht gleich wieder los wird", schlug Zev vor und es ließ sich nicht leugnen, dass sein Lächeln dieses Mal einen Hauch von Bosheit enthielt.

„Das sind Tabletten gegen Seekrankheit ... die sind wirklich gut", erklärte Jessamy, als Sondra wieder diesen großäugigen leeren Blick produzierte, den sie immer dann auf Lager zu haben schien, wenn sie offensichtlich keine Ahnung hatte, wovon die Rede war.

„Ach so ... ach nein, lieber nicht. Ich schlucke nie Pillen, nie!" sagte Sondra mit einer Entschiedenheit, die in einem bemerkenswerten Gegensatz zu ihrem sonst eher vagen Wesen stand.

„Nicht mal, wenn du _grässliche_ Kopfschmerzen hast?" fragte Zev mit unüberhörbarer Ironie.

Doch entweder verstand Sondra seine Anspielung nicht oder sie wollte sie nicht verstehen. „Nicht mal dann."

Zev schoss einen spöttisch-belustigten Blick zu Jessamy hinüber, die jetzt ein wenig bedenklich aussah. Um nach Tirna Nook zu kommen, mussten sie um das Nordkap der Delamere-Küste herumfahren, wo dank starker Unterströmungen ein etwas rauerer Wellengang herrschte, was auf Leute mit einem überentwickelten Gleichgewichtssinn ziemlich verheerende Auswirkungen haben konnte. Jessamy hatte nicht den Wunsch, Sondra dabei zuzusehen, wie sie ihr Innenleben auf die hingebungsvoll polierten Deckplanken der _Nivess_ ausspuckte, nur weil sie sich aus purem Eigensinn geweigert hatte, rechtzeitig Gegenmaßnahmen zu ergreifen und sich ein völlig harmloses, aber im Notfall sehr wirkungsvolles Medikament einzuverleiben.

„Na ja, darüber reden wir besser morgen früh noch mal, Sondra", sagte sie schließlich und damit war dieser Punkt auf der Liste vorläufig abgehakt.

Kurz darauf verabschiedete sich Zev und schwebte davon, um den nächsten Supermarkt zu stürmen und die halbe Lebensmittelabteilung leer zu kaufen - diesen Eindruck erweckte zumindest der Umfang seines Einkaufszettels. Jessamy, die ihn an die Tür begleitet hatte, schwebte ebenfalls und zwar erst durch den Flur, wo sie das Durcheinander beseitigte, das durch die leidenschaftliche Pseudojagd des Katers noch verdreifacht worden war, und dann wieder in die Küche, wo sie zusammen mit Sondra den Tisch abräumte. Dass sie sich all diesen Tätigkeiten nur sehr zerstreut widmete, weil sie gleichzeitig im siebten Himmel oder an einem ähnlich idyllisch-überirdischen Ort weilte, sei hier nur am Rande erwähnt. Jedenfalls lag es an dieser leichten Geistesabwesenheit, dass Sondra sie zwei- oder dreimal ansprach, ohne irgendeine Reaktion zu erhalten. Erst als sie sich ziemlich laut und energisch räusperte, erregte sie so etwas wie Aufmerksamkeit.

„Was ist?" fragte Jessamy, jäh auf den Boden der Realität zurückgeholt.

„Ich habe gerade gesagt, wie sehr ich mich darauf freue, mit euch zu kommen und bei der Gelegenheit auch mal dein Boot zu sehen, was ich schon immer gerne wollte. Das ist so nett von dir, Sam, ehrlich ..."

„Ist schon okay."

„Ich meine, es ist so besonders nett von dir, weil du doch bestimmt lieber alleine mit Zev losgezogen wärst, nachdem ihr euch schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen habt."

Das entsprach allerdings der Wahrheit, aber Jessamy war taktvoll genug, es abzustreiten.

„Er ist wirklich nett, dieser Zev." Sondra zögerte einen Augenblick lang, dann konnte sie ihre Neugier nicht länger bezähmen. „Kennst du ihn schon lange?"

„Schon ewig", sagte Jessamy versonnen und dachte darüber nach, wie kurios das Ganze doch war. Da stand man jahrein jahraus mit einem Menschen auf so vertrautem Fuß und merkte eines Tages ganz plötzlich, dass man sich irgendwie und irgendwann ineinander verliebt hatte, obwohl ...

„Ist er dein Freund?"

„Was? Oh ... eher _ein_ Freund", korrigierte Jessamy, was allerdings nicht mehr so ganz der Wahrheit entsprach, aber das musste sie Sondra ja nicht unbedingt gleich auf die Nase binden. Trotzdem konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass sich ein verklärtes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete und das verriet Sondra wahrscheinlich schon mehr als genug.

Aber auch Sondra stellte jetzt so etwas wie Taktgefühl unter Beweis - oder sie erkannte einfach nur, dass eine Fortsetzung des Verhörs im Augenblick sinnlos war. Auf jeden Fall verkniff sie sich jede weitere Frage und ging ins Wohnzimmer hinüber, wo sie vor dem großen Wandregal Aufstellung nahm und Jessamys CD-Sammlung unter kritisch zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen hervor so aufmerksam begutachtete, als sähe sie sie zum allerersten Mal.

Jessamy wurde plötzlich erneut von dem Bedürfnis überwältigt, sich mit Kaye Drumheller auszusprechen, die sowohl sie selbst als auch Zev gut genug kannte, um alle Implikationen und Komplikationen des heutigen Tages zu begreifen, ohne erst langatmig und umständlich über die ganze Vorgeschichte aufgeklärt werden zu müssen, wie es bei Sondra der Fall gewesen wäre. Und der Wunsch war der Vater der Tat: Schon einen Augenblick später versuchte es Jessamy mit einem Anruf auf Soraya.

Doch wie immer in letzter Zeit landete sie nicht direkt in Kayes Quartier, sondern nur im Callcenter der Giantana-Basis, wo sie mit viel Charme und noch mehr Nachdruck darüber informiert wurde, dass Lieutenant Drumheller momentan leider nicht erreichbar war - eine stereotype Standardantwort, die Jessamy inzwischen schon so oft zu hören bekommen hatte, dass sie ihr beinahe aus den Ohren heraushing.

„Das ist doch wie verhext!"murrte sie vor sich hin, als das Gespräch beendet war. Aber es blieb ihr wohl nichts anderes übrig, als sich auch heute mit einem E-Mail zu begnügen. Sie überlegte einen Augenblick lang vor dem schon geöffneten Textfenster und tippte schließlich rasch: _Hallo_ _Kaye! Habe WIEDER MAL bei dir angerufen, aber wie üblich Pech gehabt. Was ist bei euch da oben eigentlich los?_ _Und wenn wir schon beim Thema sind: Was ist eigentlich mit DIR los? Ruf mich BITTE endlich mal an!! Muss dir dringend was erzählen. Grüße, Sam. _Als sie das Mail abschickte, fragte sie sich mit einer Spur von Resignation, ob Kaye wenigstens auf diesen sprichwörtlichen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl reagieren würde - die Vorgänger dieser Nachricht waren nämlich genau wie all die mündlichen Bitten um Rückruf bis heute unbeantwortet geblieben.

Aus dem Wohnzimmer, wo bis zu diesem Augenblick ehrfürchtige Stille geherrscht hatte, drang plötzlich ein langgezogener melodischer Klageschrei, dicht gefolgt von einem Schwung schmerzlich vibrierender E-Gitarren-Akkorde und einem aufbrausenden Trommelwirbel, der sofort in dröhnende pulsierende Bassrhythmen überging. Offenbar hatte Sondra gerade einen von Yaksonns frühesten Hits unter Jessamys Favoriten entdeckt.

Jessamy riskierte einen vorsichtigen Blick durch die offene Tür und wurde prompt mit einem Anblick belohnt, der sie zum Schmunzeln brachte und sogar die rätselhafte Funkstille zwischen ihr und Kaye wieder in einer Warteschleife ihres Unterbewusstseins versinken ließ: Sondra tanzte so ausgelassen durch den Raum, dass ihre langen lockigen Haare um sie herumwirbelten wie wild gewordene Partyluftschlangen. Ihr weiter knöchellanger Glockenrock - eine Art Zirkuszelt aus weißem Leinen, das von verspielten Kätzchen, Äffchen und ähnlich rührendem Getier in zarten Beige- und Rosatönen nur so wimmelte (wo um Himmels willen fand Sondra eigentlich diese schaurig niedlichen Fähnchen? In einem speziellen Versandhauskatalog für Kinder mit Wachstumsstörungen?!) -, flatterte und wehte um ihre Beine wie die imperialen Flaggen auf den Dächern des Gouverneurspalastes bei Windstärke zehn um ihre Fahnenstangen. Für jemanden, der nach seiner eigenen Aussage eher der „stille klassische Typ" war, legte sie erstaunlich viel Begeisterung für die leidenschaftlich-heiseren, mit grollenden Synthesizer-Sequenzen untermalten Baritonschluchzer an den Tag, mit denen Mikhall Yaksonn gebrochene Herzen und blutrünstige Fehden unter rivalisierenden Jugendbanden in den Slums von Coruscant beweinte. Es war ein Bild für die Götter und Jessamy war davon beinahe genauso hingerissen wie von der großen tragischen Ballade, die beinahe mit Maximallautstärke aus den Lautsprechern ihrer Stereoanlage toste.

„Versuchst du es doch mal mit ein bisschen Redrox?" überschrie sie schließlich das dramatische Finale des Songs, das von explosionsartig donnernden Schlagzeugen begleitet wurde, weil die verfeindeten Ghettokids nämlich gerade in einer wilden Schießerei mit korrupten und auch sonst schurkischen Gesetzeshütern aus der benachbarten Polizeirevier-Lasterhöhle einen frühen, aber dafür glorreichen Tod fanden. (Es war kein Wunder, dass Yaksonn immer wieder Schwierigkeiten mit der Zensur hatte - und es wäre auch kein Wunder gewesen, wenn plötzlich Madame Rozianko oder Major Nestroy vor Jessamys Tür gestanden hätte, schäumend vor Wut über diese abendliche Ruhestörung und jederzeit bereit, reale und höchstwahrscheinlich unbestechliche Gesetzeshüter ins Spiel zu bringen.)

Sondra blieb mitten in einem letzten schwungvollen Hüpfer stehen und schrie atemlos zurück: „Weißt du, es ist wirklich höchste Zeit, dass ich meinen Horizont erweitere!" Sie hörte sich an wie eine Ethnologin, die sich dazu gezwungen sah, die primitive, aber komplizierte Sprache einer gänzlich unbekannten Dschungelzivilisation zu erlernen, um sich besser mit den Eingeborenen verständigen zu können ... oder wie eine illegale Einwanderin, für die absolute Unauffälligkeit überlebenswichtig war, so dass sie sich so schnell wie möglich mit den bizarren Sitten und Gebräuchen ihrer feindseligen neuen Heimatwelt vertraut machen musste ...

„NA, DANN VIEL SPAß!"

„WAAAS?"

Jessamy lächelte nachsichtig, drehte aber trotzdem den Volumeregler der Stereoanlage wieder auf Zimmerlautstärke herunter, um sich und Sondra einen Hörsturz und der ganzen Nachbarschaft einen kollektiven Nervenzusammenbruch zu ersparen, bevor sie ihren Wunsch in leiseren Tönen wiederholte. Danach überließ sie Sondra ihrer selbstverordneten musikalischen Neuorientierung und zog sich in ihre Badewanne zurück, wo sie den Tag in aller Ruhe ausklingen ließ, indem sie im romantischen Schummerlicht von ein paar Duftkerzen bis zum Kinn in wohlig heißem Wasser lag und ein bisschen vor sich hinträumte.

Sogar wenn sie sich in dieser gelösten Stimmung an das immer noch ungelöste Rätsel ihres umorganisierten Kleiderschrankes erinnert hätte, hätte sie sich viel zu entspannt und behaglich gefühlt, um es auch nur ernsthaft in Erwägung zu ziehen, die Harmonie dieses Abends mit einer ziemlich überflüssigen Auseinandersetzung aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Aber da ihr Kopf momentan ohnehin von ganz anderen Dingen stark in Anspruch genommen war, dachte sie nicht einmal mehr daran.

Die _Nivess_ glitt anmutig wie ein Schwan durch das tiefe leuchtende Blau, ihr geschwungener weißer Kiel schnitt durch die Wellenkämme und ließ im Sonnenlicht wie Diamanten funkelnde Tropfenschauer nach allen Seiten sprühen. Jessamys Augen glitten von diesem juwelenartigen Schimmern und Flimmern hinauf zu den geblähten Segeln, die aussahen, als hätte man schneeige Wattebauschwolken an den Mast geknüpft, und dann in die Ferne, wo die grenzenlose Weite des Meeres mit einem unendlichen Himmel verschmolz. Sie war glücklich. Nirgendwo sonst fühlte sie sich je so erfüllt, so ganz und gar mit sich selbst im Reinen wie auf ihrem Boot, wie hier und jetzt. Es war ein vollkommener Augenblick an einem vollkommenen Tag. Es war Poesie pur.

Der Anblick von Zev, der mit langbeiniger Zielstrebigkeit vom Kajütdach zum Vordeck herüberturnte, um sich über seinen dort verstauten Rucksack zu beugen und darin herumzukramen, setzte Jessamys lyrischer Stimmung die Krone auf. Sie fuhr zart mit dem Daumen über das glatte plastahlfiberverstärkte Holz der Ruderpinne in ihrer Hand und deklamierte voller Pathos: „Lasst mir mein Schiff, mein stolzes Schiff und den gleißenden Stern in der Höh ... Ich verlange vom Leben nur wallende Segel und das glitzernde Wogen der heiteren See ..."

„Das ist wunderschön", sagte Sondra, die neben ihr auf einer der Cockpitsitzbänke saß, leise. „Von wem ist das?"

„Pol Edramarek ... _Palast der Winde_."

„Ist das ein Roman?"

„Ein Gedichtband."

„Den hast du aber nicht unter deinen Büchern daheim, oder?" fragte Sondra zweifelnd.

Jessamy warf ihr unter dem Rand ihrer Schirmmütze einen schnellen prüfenden Blick zu. _Na, sieh mal einer an, _dachte sie_. Was bei mir so alles an Lesestoff herumliegt, hat sie aber ganz genau unter die Lupe genommen. _„Noch nicht, obwohl ich mir diesen Chip eigentlich schon ewig kaufen wollte. Bin aber irgendwie nie dazu gekommen. Liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass ich immer eine gedruckte Ausgabe mit mir herumschleppe, die Zev mir geliehen hat. Der Arme ... ich muss ihm das Teil endlich mal zurückgeben."

Sondra war sichtlich beeindruckt. „Ihr beiden lest wirklich Gedichte und solche Sachen?"

„Wenn sie von Edramarek sind ..."

Sondra blinzelte in das grelle Sonnenlicht, beschattete ihre Augen mit der Hand und sah zu Zev hinüber, der immer noch in den bauchigen Tiefen seines Rucksacks herumstöberte. Jetzt zerrte er mit einem triumphierenden „Ha!" ein zerknautschtes buntes Kopftuch heraus, wedelte es ein oder zweimal lässig hin und her, um die schlimmsten Knitterfalten und ein paar Sandkörner herauszuschütteln, und knüpfte es sich dann mit einem verwegenen Doppelknoten um die Stirn, so dass nur noch ein dekorativer langer Zipfel auf seinen Rücken herunterhing. Jessamy musste zugeben, dass er mit dieser Kopfbedeckung, seinen verblichenen khakifarbenen Shorts und den ausgelatschten Sandalen an seinen nackten Füßen nicht gerade wie der typische Intellektuelle aussah, der sich in einsamen Mußestunden gerne hoch- und schöngeistige Lektüre reinzog. Das galt übrigens auch für sie selbst. Die Tiamatfrucht, die sie vorhin gegessen hatte, war zwar köstlich gewesen, hatte aber Spuren auf ihrer ärmellosen Bluse hinterlassen. Auch ihre abgewetzte, unter den Knien ausgefranste Hose war meilenweit vom Stadium frischgewaschener und -gebügelter Makellosigkeit entfernt. (Wäre sie in einer Uniform in ähnlich desolatem Zustand auf der Brücke der _Warbride_ erschienen, hätte Captain Dakall sie wahrscheinlich sofort verhaften und für die nächsten hundert Jahre in eine Arrestzelle stecken lassen - wenn er nicht schon vorher vor Entsetzen über dieses unvorstellbar schreckliche Sakrileg mit einem Herzinfarkt zusammengebrochen wäre!) Aber wer achtete schon an einem Tag wie heute auf Äußerlichkeiten?

Jessamy äugte zu Zev hinüber, dessen Äußerlichkeiten es durchaus wert waren, beachtet zu werden, Kopftuch hin, Weltenbummlerlook her. Als er ihren Blick auffing, schenkte sie ihm ein schmelzendes Lächeln, eine stumme, aber vielsagende Botschaft, die von Zev offenbar richtig interpretiert wurde, denn auf seinem Gesicht erschien sofort ein unwiderstehlich freches Grinsen. Er flirtete schon den ganzen Morgen schamlos mit ihr herum, es war schrecklich und wunderbar. Jessamy wirbelte der Kopf, wenn er sie nur ansah. Und wenn er auch noch dieses kesse Was-kostet-die-Welt-ich-kaufe-sie-Grinsen aufsetzte ...

Zev wandte sich wieder seinem Rucksack zu und wühlte darin herum, bis er einen faustgroßen silbrig glänzenden Gegenstand zu Tage förderte, den er ausgiebig untersuchte. Jessamy nahm an, dass es sich dabei um seine heißgeliebte VidCam handelte, die er grundsätzlich immer mit sich herumschleppte. Ihre Vermutung bestätigte sich, als Zev sich auf den schmalen Laufgang zwischen Kajütdach und Reling hinunterschwang und auf sie zugeschlendert kam. Die Linse des bereits geöffneten Objektivs blitzte in der Sonne auf wie eine Notsignal-Funkbake und verriet Sinn und Zweck des jetzt an einem Halteriemen um Zevs Handgelenk baumelnden Gerätes schon lange bevor er nahe genug heran war, um eine eindeutige Identifizierung der Kamera zu erlauben. Sondra, die bis jetzt regungslos auf ihrer Sitzbank verharrt hatte wie ein vor sich hin dösender Salzwasser-Kaimaniak in einer Lagune, stand so abrupt auf, dass Jessamy unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte.

„Was ist denn?"

„Nichts. Ich muss nur mal kurz nach unten." Noch bevor die letzte Silbe verklungen war, war Sondra auch schon in dem Niedergang verschwunden, der in die Kajüte hinunterführte.

Jessamy blieb keine Zeit, sich über diesen schnellen Abgang zu wundern, denn schon stand Zev mit gezückter Kamera vor ihr und rief mit dramatisch rollenden Augen und in einem stark nasalen Akzent affektiert: „Abär, abär ... Isch biiitte disch, meine Liebä, bringä deinän göttlischen Körpärr in dieses wündervöllige Sommertag-auf-Meer-Kreeeasiong endlisch in Positür, damit isch anfangän kann, wündervöllige Bildär von dir zu machän!"

Er markierte offensichtlich einen bekannten neimodianischen Mode-Holografen. Jessamy ging sofort auf das Spiel ein und verwandelte sich in ein arrogantes Supermodel, das in eine sündhaft teure Designerkluft gehüllt für irgendeinen Hochglanz-3D-Katalog posierte. Sie produzierte sich mit hochmütig gerümpfter Nase in gezierten Drehungen und Wendungen, während Zev, der in seiner Rolle völlig aufging, die absurdesten Anweisungen auf sie abfeuerte, wobei sein neimodianischer Dialekt einen zunehmend schlechten Einfluss auf seine Grammatik ausübte.

„Denk immär daran, mein' Liebä: Dü bist ein' Verführerin, ein' Sirän' in Modellkleid, ein' sexy Piratbräut, ein' Mänschenfrässerin ... ah, nein! ... ein' _Männer_frässerin, ein isch weiß nischt was!" rief er, während er ununterbrochen seine Stellung wechselte, mit fanatischem Eifer wild auf sämtlichen Tasten der VidCam herumknipste und den von seinem kreativen Schaffensdrang völlig überwältigten Künstler mimte.

Jessamy spielte dafür die betörende, menschen- oder männerfressende Piratenbraut-Sirene mit soviel professioneller Langeweile, dass Zev händeringende Verzweiflung über die Lustlosigkeit seines kostspieligen Models vorspiegelte. „Abär ... abär ... dü müsst dir schon etwas mähr Mühe gebän, meine 'ärzblatt! Mähr Weiblischkeit, mähr Verführung, mähr Schmollmünd, mähr Irgendwas, wenn isch bittän darf!" schrie er und fuchtelte drohend mit der VidCam in der Luft herum.

Jessamy war „'ärzblatt" oder auch Herzblatt genug, ihm den Gefallen zu tun. Sie warf ihre Mütze auf den Boden und den Kopf in den Nacken und wand sich wie eine angriffslustige Seeschlange hin und her, während sie sich mit übertrieben lasziven Gesten durch die Haare fuhr und ihre Vorführung auch noch mit dem ausdrücklich erwünschten „Schmollmünd" abrundete. So alberten sie unter viel Gekicher weiter herum, bis sie sich so verausgabt hatten, dass sie sich hinsetzen mussten, um sich von ihrem Zwei-Mann-Sketch zu erholen. Als es schließlich soweit war, machte Zev endlich eine echte Aufnahme von Jessamy, die sich wieder ans Ruder der _Nivess_ begeben hatte, und sah sich dann nach einem neuen Opfer für seine VidCam um.

„Wo ist eigentlich Sondra abgeblieben?"

Jessamy warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Kompass und korrigierte den Kurs der _Nivess_ mit einem gefühlvollen Druck auf die Ruderpinne um zwei Grad steuerbord. (Die Nivess verfügte zwar über ein vollautomatisches Navigationssystem, aber Jessamy zog die manuelle Steuerung immer vor. Ihrer Meinung nach war das Navigationssystem genau wie der Autopilot etwas für Anfänger und Notfälle - zwei Faktoren, die meistens Hand in Hand gingen.) „Ich weiß auch nicht, sie wollte nur mal kurz unter Deck gehen", antwortete sie. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass Sondra tatsächlich schon ziemlich lange weg war. „Ich sehe besser mal nach ihr - vielleicht ist ihr ja doch noch schlecht geworden."

Obwohl Jessamy ihr gut zugeredet hatte - lebhaft unterstützt von Zev, dessen farbenfrohe und detailreiche Schilderung sämtlicher unerfreulicher Symptome der Seekrankheit jeden Pharmakonzern dazu veranlasst hätte, ihn vom Fleck weg als Werbetexter anzuheuern -, hatte Sondra am Morgen ihren Kopf durchgesetzt und auf das ihr angebotene Sovirax verzichtet. Jessamy hatte die Diskussion an irgendeinem Punkt aufgegeben und beschlossen, den Dingen einfach ihren natürlichen Lauf zu lassen - sie beging nie den Fehler, sich sinnlos den Mund fusslig zu reden, wenn sie auf einen granitharten Kern aus mit Unvernunft gepaarter Halsstarrigkeit stieß. Sie hatte sich damit begnügt, Sondra während der heikelsten Phase der Fahrt im Auge zu behalten, aber zu ihrer Erleichterung hatten sie die Nordkap-Passage ohne jeden unerfreulichen Zwischenfall hinter sich gebracht. Offenbar verfügte Sondra genau wie Jessamy selbst über einen angeborenen Seefahrermagen - oder vielleicht doch nicht?

Jessamy kletterte die leiterartig schmalen Stufen in die Kabine hinunter, nur um gleich darauf festzustellen, dass es Sondra offensichtlich glänzend ging. Sie hatte es sich in der Sitzecke direkt neben der Pantry gemütlich gemacht und knabberte dort in aller Ruhe an einem Capuanflügel herum, der nur das Reststück einer größeren Mahlzeit darstellte, denn vor ihr türmte sich neben einem filigranen Brustgerippe und einem zierlichen Schenkelknochen, die ebenfalls von dem Capuan stammten, auch noch ein kleiner Berg aus weißen Tiamatkernen auf, so dass Sondras geleerter Teller wie ein Stilleben aus hypermodernen Elfenbeinschnitzereien aussah.

„Entschuldige, dass ich nicht mit dem Essen auf euch gewartet habe, aber ich hatte plötzlich so einen Hunger ..." , erklärte sie mit vollem Mund.

Jessamy lachte. „Und ich dachte schon, du hängst hier unten herum wie ein Häufchen Elend und opferst den Meergöttern. Na, dann guten Appetit! Aber du hast ganz Recht - ich könnte jetzt selber einen kleinen Happen vertragen. Was ist mit dir, Zev?" Zev, der ihr inzwischen gefolgt war, schüttelte den Kopf, beobachtete aber voller Faszination, wie sie ihren eigenen Teller voll häufte. „Willst du wirklich nichts?" fragte Jessamy, als sie sich zu Sondra setzte.

„Später. Jetzt habe ich zu tun." Zev grinste. „Also wirklich, das hier würde ich mir um nichts in der Welt entgehen lassen. Wisst ihr was? Ich werde hier und jetzt einen Dokumentarfilm mit euch machen, okay? _Legenden der Fleischeslust ... _hm ...nein, zu schwülstig! Vielleicht lieber _Im Rausch des Capuans_? Ja, das klingt doch schon viel besser! Also: Szene eins, Take eins: Sam und Sondra mitten in einer Fressorgie!"

Er hob die VidCam, strahlend wie ein kleiner Junge, der mit seinem Lieblingsraumjägermodell spielen durfte. Jessamy lachte nur und drohte ihm spielerisch mit dem Finger. Niemand hätte damit rechnen können, was als nächstes geschah.

Sondra stieß einen halberstickten Schrei aus und sprang so heftig auf, dass sie beinahe ihren Teller von dem fest montierten Klapptisch gefegt hätte. „Nein, nicht!" Sie riss die Arme hoch und verbarg ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Händen, als wäre Zevs Kamera eine Waffe, die jeden Augenblick Tod und Verderben in ihre Richtung speien konnte.

Zev, völlig entgeistert von dieser unerwarteten Reaktion, sah hilfesuchend zu Jessamy hinüber, die so konsterniert war, dass sie selbst nicht wusste, was sie denken oder sagen sollte. „Warum denn nicht?"

„Weil ... weil ich überhaupt nicht fotogen bin", stammelte Sondra.

Zev verdrehte die Augen, kam aber nicht mehr dazu, einen Kommentar abzugeben, denn jetzt schaltete Jessamy sich ein. „Unsinn, das stimmt ja gar nicht, was redest du dir da ein?" sagte sie beschwichtigend und fragte sich gleichzeitig, warum Sondras ganzes Leben von völlig abstrusen Hemmungen bestimmt wurde. Einen realistischen Hintergrund hatten ihre Komplexe jedenfalls nicht. Gut, sie sah vielleicht nicht gerade wie ein Filmstar aus, aber das traf schließlich auf neunundneunzig Prozent aller weiblichen Wesen in der Galaxis zu. _Wenn sie sich ein bisschen peppiger zurechtmachen würde, statt immer in diesen faden mausgrauen Sekretärinnenkostümchen oder diesen komischen Kindergartenklamotten durch die Gegend zu laufen, würde sie eigentlich ganz flott aussehen, _dachte Jessamy.

„Und weil ich nicht will, dass irgendjemand irgendwelche Bilder oder Filme oder sonst was von mir macht", fuhr Sondra fort, ohne Jessamys Einwurf auch nur die geringste Beachtung zu schenken. „Ich will es einfach nicht!" Und dieser letzte Satz klang schon beinahe genau so resolut wie ihre Weigerung, Sovirax-Pillen zu schlucken.

Zev riss der Geduldsfaden - die ganze Situation war einfach lächerlich und diese Sondra war ja hysterisch oder neurotisch oder irgendwas in dieser Art. „Ach, hab dich doch nicht so! Was soll das Theater?" fauchte er.

„Komm schon, Zev, lass sie in Ruhe", mahnte Jessamy, die einen Streit vermeiden wollte.

„Ist ja gut", sagte Zev verdrossen. Doch dann nahm er sich zusammen und fügte mit einem kleinen Aufblitzen von Humor, das allein Jessamy galt, hinzu: „Dann gehe ich mal lieber wieder nach oben und halte die Augen offen. Einer muss schließlich aufpassen, dass unser Kahn nicht von irgendwas gerammt wird und mit Mann und Maus absäuft, während ihr euch hier unten die Futterluken voll stopft." Nachdem er so einen ehrenhaften Grund für diesen taktischen Rückzug gefunden hatte, entwischte er nach draußen, wo es zumindest für die nächsten zehn Minuten keine Problemfrau und damit auch keine Probleme geben würde.

„Wenn ich fertig bin, komme ich gleich wieder hoch. Willst du hier essen oder soll ich dir was mitbringen?" rief Jessamy ihm nach.

„Nicht nötig. Wenn es sein muss, kann ich tagelang hungernd und durstend und schlaflos Wache schieben", klang es markig zurück.

„Angeber!" flüsterte Jessamy halb spöttisch, halb zärtlich vor sich hin. Sie warf einen schrägen Blick zu Sondra hinüber, die sich immer noch hinter ihren Händen versteckte. „Er ist weg. Du kannst den Schutzschild jetzt langsam wieder runterfahren", sagte sie trocken.

Sondra spähte voller Argwohn durch das Gitter ihrer Finger hindurch, sah, dass die Gefahr gebannt war, und ließ mit einem erleichterten Seufzer die Hände in den Schoß sinken. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich mich so angestellt habe, Sam. Du denkst jetzt bestimmt, dass ich mich einfach unmöglich benehme", sagte sie zögernd.

Das dachte Jessamy wirklich, aber sie hätte sich eher die Zunge abgebissen, als es zuzugeben. Sie trat niemanden, der ohnehin schon am Boden war.

„Ich kann nichts dafür ... ich bin eben so", sagte Sondra kläglich. „Findest du das sehr schlimm?"

„Ich finde es schlimm, dass du dich selbst so fertig machst", erwiderte Jessamy ruhig. „ Weißt du, es gibt bestimmt genug Leute, die nichts Besseres zu tun haben, als ununterbrochen auf dir herumzuhacken. Du wirst auch immer wieder auf jemanden stoßen, der sich auf deine Kosten etwas beweisen muss oder der dich aus irgendeinem Grund nicht leiden kann oder dem es einfach Spaß macht, dir das Leben schwer zu machen. Und wer es auch ist, er wird sich die größte Mühe geben, dein Selbstbild in tausend Scherben zu zerschlagen, um dich klein zu kriegen, um genau das von dir zu bekommen, was er unbedingt von dir haben will, um dich in eine willenlose Marionette zu verwandeln, die er rund um die Uhr kontrollieren kann. Und das reicht doch schon, oder? Da musst du doch nicht auch noch bei jeder Gelegenheit selber auf dir herumhacken und Scherben produzieren.

Du machst dich nur unglücklich, wenn du dich auf diese Arme-Mauerblümchen-Rolle versteifst, Sondra. Wenn du dich immer nur in Selbstmitleid wälzt oder mit waidwundem Blick wie ein angeschossenes Reh in der Gegend herumstehst, wirst du nur zur Zielscheibe für jeden kleinen Westentaschentyrannen, der auf der Suche nach dem perfekten Fußabtreter ist. Ebenso gut könntest du dir ein Schild um den Hals hängen, auf dem steht: ‚Würde bitte endlich jemand kommen und auf mir herumtrampeln?' Du musst versuchen, dich irgendwie aufzubauen, ein bisschen mehr Selbstbewusstsein zu entwickeln."

„Du hast gut reden", murmelte Sondra. „Dir fällt es leicht, selbstbewusst zu sein. Du bist klug und hübsch und witzig und jeder hat dich gern. Du stehst mit beiden Beinen mitten im Leben und du lebst es so, wie es dir gefällt. Du hast alles, was du willst, und du machst, was du willst - einfach so!" Sie wandte den Blick ab und sagte sehr leise: „Manchmal bin ich beinahe ein bisschen neidisch auf dich, Sam."

Es war schwer, darauf eine Antwort zu finden. Von der Bitterkeit in Sondras Tonfall ebenso betroffen wie von ihren Worten, sagte Jessamy schließlich: „Glaubst du nicht, dass du das ein bisschen zu einseitig siehst? Niemand ist auf Rosen gebettet, niemand tanzt vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag auf einem Regenbogen herum. Was weißt du schon von meinem Leben, Sondra? Du kennst nur die Schokoladenseite - in jeder Beziehung."

„Aber du kannst immerhin ..."

„Na, was?"

„Ach, ist nicht so wichtig", seufzte Sondra.

„Ich mache es einfach nur genauso wie alle anderen auch. Ich richte mir mein Leben so gut ein wie ich kann und arrangiere mich irgendwie mit dem Rest. Wer hindert dich daran, genau dasselbe zu tun?"

„Niemand", sagte Sondra, aber es klang nicht ganz überzeugt.

Jessamy fand, dass es an der Zeit war, Tante Sams Kummerkasten für krisengeschüttelte Aschenputtel wieder zu schließen, wenigstens für heute. Sie schob ihren Teller von sich und sagte leichthin: „Komm, lösen wir Zev da oben ab, bevor er vor Verzweiflung den Rettungsring annagt."

Das brachte Sondra immerhin zum Lächeln und genau das hatte Jessamy auch beabsichtigt.

Wie sich wenige Minuten später herausstellte, war Zev zwar noch weit davon entfernt, das Inventar der _Nivess_ anzunagen, aber doch dankbar für die Gelegenheit, seinen leeren Magen zu füllen, der inzwischen herzzerreißende Geräusche von sich gab.

„Lass dir Zeit, ich brauche dich erst wieder, wenn wir bei der Gall-Bucht sind", rief Jessamy ihm nach.

„Und wann genau ist das?"

„Ach, das dauert schon noch ein halbes Stündchen oder so", sagte Jessamy, nachdem sie ihr Armbandchrono zu Rate gezogen hatte.

„Na, das reicht ja für ein 3-Gänge-Menü plus Verdauungsschläfchen", meinte Zev mit leicht übertriebenem Optimismus und verschwand in der Kajüte.

„Muss man eigentlich immer zu zweit auf so einem Boot sein?" fragte Sondra, die inzwischen wieder ihren Platz auf der Cockpitsitzbank eingenommen hatte.

„Nein, so anspruchsvoll ist die _Nivess_ zum Glück nicht, sonst könnte ich ja nie solo losziehen. Zev macht immer den Vorschoter, wenn wir zu zweit unterwegs sind, das ist so was wie Tradition bei uns, aber im Prinzip komme ich natürlich auch alleine klar", antwortete Jessamy. „Sieh mal, da drüben - Tirna Nook! Von hier aus hat man einen tollen Blick. Wunderschön, diese Kreidefelsen, nicht wahr?"

Sondra reckte gehorsam den Hals und bedachte das malerische Felsmassiv, das die majestätische Steilküste von Tirna Nook krönte, mit gebührender Bewunderung. Doch sobald das Naturschauspiel ausgiebig genug gewürdigt worden war, sagte sie: „Und was ist mit der Segelei an sich? Ist das sehr schwierig? Ich meine, das sieht schon ziemlich knifflig aus, was du da mit diesen ... diesen Seilen und dem ganzen anderen Zeug machst. Ist bestimmt ganz schön kompliziert, was?"

„Ach, alles halb so wild. Wenn du erstmal die Grundkenntnisse intus hast, ist es eigentlich ganz einfach. Der Rest ist Erfahrung."

„Aber richtig lernen muss man das schon, oder?"

„Oh ja. Du musst immer genau wissen, was du zu tun hast, und dein Boot jederzeit im Griff haben, sonst kann das ganz schnell ins Auge gehen." Jessamy sah zu dem Focksegel hinauf, das wie auf Stichwort plötzlich im Wind knatterte und knallte, als wollte es in Fetzen reißen, und regulierte seine Stellung mit einem geübten Hebeldruck.

„Was hast du da gerade gemacht?" wollte Sondra wissen.

Und Jessamy klärte sie über die Geheimnisse des Segelreffens auf. Aber ihre Ausführungen erweckten nur Sondras scheinbar unermesslichen Wissensdurst zu neuem Leben. Und wie immer, wenn das der Fall war, bombardierte sie Jessamy sofort mit einem Dutzend weiterer Fragen und widmete sich jeder Antwort, die sie bekam, mit der andächtigen Aufmerksamkeit einer Gläubigen, die den Offenbarungen ihres ganz persönlichen Gurus lauschte. Jessamy - amüsiert über diese Kombination aus Forscherdrang und Hingabe - ließ das weitschweifige Interview, das teilweise mit der Intensität und Detailsucht eines Staatsanwalts-Kreuzverhörs geführt wurde, geduldig über sich ergehen. Sondra war offenbar plötzlich von dem Wunsch beseelt, die hohe Kunst des Segelsports hier und jetzt mit all ihren Finessen zu erfassen. Sie ließ sich jeden Gegenstand, auf den ihr Auge fiel, und jeden einzelnen Handgriff, den Jessamy tat, haargenau erklären. Das entpuppte sich als reichlich umständliche Angelegenheit, weil Jessamy immer wieder dazu gezwungen war, das technische Kauderwelsch ihres Fachjargons in Begriffe zu übersetzen, die für einen Laien wenigstens halbwegs verständlich waren. Aber Sondra schien damit keine Probleme zu haben - nach ihrem entrückten Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, hätte man meinen können, dass es auf der ganzen Welt nichts Faszinierenderes gab als die genaue Funktion von Fallwinschen oder den Unterschied zwischen Toppwanten und Unterwanten.

„Also das scheint dich ja wirklich brennend zu interessieren", sagte Jessamy lächelnd, als sie sah, dass ihr Publikum sogar von einem kurzen Vortrag über die Vor- und Nachteile der Sluptakelung völlig gefesselt war. „Hör mal, hast du vielleicht Lust, segeln zu lernen? Ich könnte es dir hier auf der _Nivess_ beibringen, wenn du willst, das ist gar kein Problem. So eine Art Crashkurs in Sachen Theorie hast du ja jetzt schon hinter dir und den Rest kriegen wir auch noch hin. Was hältst du davon? Du würdest auf jeden Fall einen Haufen Geld sparen. Diese Segelschulen sind nämlich irrsinnig teuer und du ..."

„Segeln? Ich?!" Sondra starrte sie aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an, als hätte Jessamy sie gerade dazu aufgefordert, mit einem aufgespannten Regenschirm in der Hand vom Dach des _Shaalizaar Inns _zuspringen, um herauszufinden, ob sie fliegen konnte. „Oh nein, Hilfe, an so was würde ich ja nicht mal im Traum denken! Ich bin doch hoffnungslos unsportlich und so was von ungeschickt ... Und was da alles passieren kann ... Ich bin nicht so mutig wie du, Sam. Ich würde einfach sterben vor Angst, so ganz allein hier draußen. Nein, nein, das ist nichts für mich, absolut nicht!" Sie schüttelte so heftig den Kopf, als könnte sie nie wieder damit aufhören.

„Na ja, war ja nur so eine Idee", sagte Jessamy achselzuckend.

Ihrer vorgespiegelten Gleichgültigkeit zum Trotz fühlte sie sich ein wenig ernüchtert von dieser reichlich lauen Reaktion auf ihr großzügiges Angebot, zumal sie im Stillen davon überzeugt war, dass das Segeln genau die Art von lebensbejahender Herausforderung war, die für einen Menschen wie Sondra ein Segen gewesen wäre und auf lange Sicht womöglich wahre Wunder bei diesem wandelnden Komplexbündel bewirkt hätte. Aber natürlich konnte man niemanden zu seinem Glück zwingen. Sondra war erwachsen - obwohl man das manchmal kaum für möglich hielt - und sie musste selbst entscheiden, was gut für sie war und was nicht. Aber ihre impulsive Ablehnung irritierte Jessamy doch irgendwie. Denn eines stand fest: Für jemanden, der nicht einmal im Traum daran dachte, segeln zu lernen, hatte Sondra nicht nur eine bemerkenswerte Hartnäckigkeit, sondern auch verdächtig viel Enthusiasmus bei ihrer Ausfragerei an den Tag gelegt. _Warum zum Henker fragt sie mir praktisch ein Loch in den Bauch, wenn sie in Wirklichkeit überhaupt kein Interesse an der ganzen Sache hat? _grübelteJessamy vor sich hin.

Vielleicht spürte Sondra, dass ihr paradoxes Verhalten einer Erklärung bedurfte, aber da sie diese nicht geben konnte oder nicht geben wollte, versuchte sie es mit einer Art Entschuldigung, indem sie nach einer kleinen Pause schüchtern sagte: „Aber trotzdem danke für deinen Vorschlag, Sam. Das war sehr lieb von dir."

„Schon gut", sagte Jessamy kurz. Einen Augenblick später fügte sie etwas weicher hinzu: „Und wenn du es dir doch noch mal anders überlegst, sag mir ruhig Bescheid. Mein Angebot steht."

„Du bist _so_ nett zu mir!" sagte Sondra voller Wärme.

„Hab ich irgendwas verpasst?" fragte Zev, der gerade wieder zum Vorschein kam.

„Nur die üblichen Mädchengespräche", erwiderte Jessamy.

„Oh Gott!" sagte Zev mit einer leisen Panik, die nicht ganz und gar geheuchelt war. „Soll ich wieder runtergehen, bis ihr fertig seid?"

„Das könnte dir so passen, du Faulpelz!" neckte Jessamy. „Rauf mit dir. Es gibt Arbeit."

„Aye, aye, Sir-Ma'am-Sir!" Zev salutierte zackig und knallte die Hacken zusammen oder versuchte es jedenfalls, denn sein Schuhwerk war definitiv nicht dafür geeignet, den schmissigen Klangeffekt von sehr viel solideren Armeestiefeln nachzuahmen. Dass auch seine nackten Fersen unter dieser missglückten Demonstration militärischer Forschheit gelitten hatten, wurde gleich darauf offenbart, als er das Gesicht verzog und ein wehleidiges: „Aua, aua!" von sich gab.

Jessamy grinste. „Na, dann humpeln Sie mal schnell auf Ihren Posten, Soldat Fußwund."

„Zu Befehl, Captain Eisenherz", flachste Zev zurück und machte sich auf den Weg zum Vordeck.

In den nächsten paar Minuten hatten sie alle Hände voll zu tun und weder zum Frotzeln noch zum Flirten Zeit. Sie waren ein so gut aufeinander eingespieltes Team, dass sie ohne großen Aufwand und mit einem Minimum an hin- und hergebellten Kommandos ein Bilderbuchwendemanöver durchführten, auf das jede Regattacrew stolz gewesen wäre. Etwa zweihundertfünfzig Meter vor dem nur scheinbar durchbrochenen Ring aus zerklüfteten Klippen, der die Einfahrt der Gall-Bucht säumte, drehte Jessamy die _Nivess_ in den Wind und brachte sie dadurch zum Stehen. Zev holte die Segel ein, während sie den Anker setzte.

„Warum ankern wir hier? Wollen wir denn nicht in die Bucht rein?" fragte Sondra von ihrem Zuschauerposten aus.

„Geht leider nicht. Wir haben bald Ebbe und wenn wir jetzt in die Gall-Bucht reinfahren, sitzen wir bis heute Abend da drinnen fest. Wir könnten uns erst wieder auf den Heimweg machen, wenn die Flut kommt, und dann wären wir erst weit nach Mitternacht zu Hause."

„Wieso? Ist das Wasser da drinnen so flach?"

„In der Bucht selbst nicht, aber in der Einfahrt schon. Du kannst es von hier aus nicht sehen - noch nicht -, aber da ist ein Riff ziemlich dicht unter der Wasseroberfläche. Jetzt könnten wir mit der _Nivess _gerade noch durchwitschen, ohne auf Grund zu laufen, aber in einer Dreiviertelstunde kämen wir nicht mal mehr auf einer Luftmatratze heil da rüber."

„Dann können wir ja gar nicht an Land gehen. Und dabei ist da drüben so ein toller Strand. Sieh dir bloß diesen Sand an ... ganz fein und weiß ... wie Puderzucker. Schaaade!" sagte Sondra gedehnt.

„Macht nichts. Wir können doch auch hier schwimmen", erwiderte Jessamy.

Sondras Augen weiteten sich ein wenig. „Schwimmen? Hier?!"

„Natürlich. Warum nicht?"

„Na, ich weiß nicht ... Ist das nicht ein bisschen gefährlich? Hier draußen gibt es doch bestimmt Barrakaidas oder so was in der Art." Sondra starrte misstrauisch auf das spiegelglatte Wasser hinunter und schien jeden Augenblick damit zu rechnen, dass sich ein zähnestarrendes Ungeheuer aus den Tiefen des Ozeans herauskatapultierte, um sie anzufallen.

„Ach was, hier doch nicht. Keine Angst, Sondra, es ist so sicher wie in einer Badewanne."

„Stimmt genau. Und um einen Barrakaida zu finden, der _dich_ in den Hintern beißt, Schätzchen, müsstest du schon bis nach Jorsay rauffahren und als lebendes Lunchpaket direkt vor einer Heulerkolonie herumplanschen", sagte Zev laut. Sehr viel leiser fügte er hinzu: „Und selbst wenn - der arme Barrakaida! Das grenzt ja schon an Tierquälerei."

„ZEV!" zischte Jessamy entrüstet und äugte besorgt zu Sondra hinüber, die aber glücklicherweise so sehr damit beschäftigt war, sich nach angriffslustigen Meeresbewohnern umzusehen, dass sie den Rest gar nicht mitbekommen hatte. So blieb es also Jessamy selbst überlassen, die Entfaltung von soviel Boshaftigkeit zu ahnden, was sie auch sofort tat - wenn auch nicht sehr überzeugend -, indem sie ziemlich sanft an ein paar windzerzausten Haarsträhnen des Übeltäters zupfte, die leichtsinnigerweise unter dem Kopftuch hervorlugten. Aber Zev schrie natürlich prompt auf, als wäre er gerade skalpiert worden.

"Oh Gott! Womit hab ich das bloß verdient?" klagte er, mit einer großen theatralischen Geste die Arme ausbreitend und gen Himmel blickend, als wollte er mindestens ein höheres Wesen zum Zeugen für soviel Ungerechtigkeit anrufen.

„Das weißt du ganz genau", murmelte Jessamy und versuchte ein strenges Gesicht zu machen, was ihr aber irgendwie nicht ganz gelingen wollte - sie war viel zu verzaubert von seiner Darbietung, um ernsthaft böse zu sein, was Zev natürlich nicht entging.

Mit einem Verführerblick im Gesicht und einem übermütigen Funkeln in den Augen raunte er ihr zu: „Weißt du was, Sam? Ich _bete_ dich einfach an! Reiß mir die Haare gleich büschelweise aus, leg mich bei Wasser und Brot in Ketten, fessle mich an den Mast und gib mir die neunschwänzige Katze zu schmecken wie die Skipper in der guten alten Zeit - nichts wird daran je etwas ändern. Also mach mit mir, was du willst, und mach es schnell, bevor das Schicksal uns wieder auseinanderreißt. Schlag mich, beiß mich, küss mich hier und jetzt!"

„Alberner Kerl!" Jessamy musste lachen, aber die Versuchung, wenigstens auf sein letztes Angebot einzugehen, war ziemlich groß. Magisch angezogen von der hypnotischen Leuchtkraft seiner grünen Augen beugte sie sich ein wenig vor und Zev kam ihr entgegen.

Der Abstand zwischen ihren Lippen war gerade dabei, auf null zusammenzuschrumpfen, als direkt hinter Jessamy ein sehr leises und diskretes Räuspern zu hören war. Sondra hatte es offenbar aufgegeben, nach stromlinienförmigen Schatten, dreieckigen Rückenflossen und ähnlich beklemmenden Lebenszeichen der einheimischen Unterwasserfauna Ausschau zu halten und Jessamy kam mit leisem Bedauern zu dem Schluss, dass dies nicht der richtige Augenblick für einen Erstkontakt der besonderen Art war.

„Also, was ist? Gehst du jetzt mit mir eine Runde schwimmen oder nicht?" fragte sie betont munter in Sondras Richtung, nachdem sie wieder einen kleinen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich und einen ziemlich frustrierten Zev gebracht hatte, der seinen Gefühlen sofort mit Märtyrerblicken und brunnentiefen Seufzern Luft machte.

„Ach nein, lieber nicht", sagte Sondra zögernd, was in Wirklichkeit ‚_Auf gar keinen Fall!'_ bedeutete, wie Jessamy inzwischen nur zu gut wusste. „Ich hab's dir ja vorhin schon gesagt, ich bin eben keine Sportkanone und so besonders gut schwimmen kann ich auch nicht. Und wenn ich genau weiß, dass ich keinen Grund mehr unter den Füßen habe ..."

„Keine Sorge, ich pass schon auf dich auf."

Doch Sondras skeptischer Blick verriet, dass sie nicht dazu bereit war, die Probe aufs Exempel zu machen und darauf zu vertrauen, dass Jessamy im Notfall rechtzeitig genug zur Stelle sein würde, um sie buchstäblich vor dem Untergang zu retten.

Soviel Zaghaftigkeit brachte Zev hitziges Temperament, das ohnehin schon die ganze Zeit auf Sparflamme vor sich hinbrodelte, zum Überkochen. „Meine Güte, du bist vielleicht ein Angsthase! Wenn du so weitermachst, werfe ich dich irgendwann einfach rein, mit Kleidern und allem."

Es war schwer zu sagen, ob das ernst gemeint war oder nicht, aber es bestand nicht der leiseste Zweifel daran, dass Sondra es ernst nahm, denn es war diese Drohung, die sie endlich zu einem längst fälligen Geständnis bewegte und sie nach einer Schrecksekunde verlegen stammeln ließ: „Eigentlich ... eigentlich kann ich überhaupt nicht schwimmen."

„Was?! Du wohnst dein ganzes Leben lang direkt an der Küste, keine zwanzig Minuten von kilometerlangen Traumstränden entfernt und kannst nicht einmal schwimmen? Das hält man ja im Kopf nicht aus!" stöhnte Zev und griff sich unwillkürlich an die Stirn.

Doch Jessamy sah das Problem von einem ganz anderen Standpunkt aus und vielleicht bekam ihre Stimme deshalb sofort einen leicht metallischen Beiklang und wurde damit zu einem ziemlich deutlichen Echo von Lieutenant-Sorkin-auf-dem-Kriegspfad, als sie sagte: „Wenn ich das heute morgen schon gewusst hätte, hätte ich dir gleich als allererstes eine Schwimmweste verpasst. Immerhin habe ich die Verantwortung für dich, solange du auf meinem Boot bist. Stell dir bloß mal vor, du wärst uns unterwegs über Bord gegangen ... Also wirklich, Sondra, das hättest du mir ruhig ein bisschen früher sagen können!"

„Tut mir Leid, Sam", stammelte Sondra und brachte das Kunststück fertig, unter Jessamys vorwurfsvollem Blick kleiner und kleiner zu werden.

Sie war gerade im Begriff, in ein Stadium relativer Unsichtbarkeit zu entschwinden, als irgendjemand schrie: „He, ihr da drüben! Was ist bloß los mit euch? Kein Salutschuss? Nicht mal Jubelgeschrei? Was für ein lahmer Empfang! Wir sind schwer enttäuscht!" Die angebliche schwere Enttäuschung wurde sofort durch einen mehrstimmigen Chor aus Gelächter widerlegt.

„Überraschung, Überraschung!" rief Zev und feixte, als Jessamy sich verblüfft umdrehte und die beiden anderen Boote entdeckte, deren Ankunft sie im Eifer des Gefechtes gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

Auch Jessamys Miene hellte sich wieder auf, als sie die Neuankömmlinge sah, die jetzt unter großem Hallo längsseits kamen. Wie sich herausstellte, hatte Zev den letzten Abend nicht nur mit Einkaufen verbracht, sondern auch noch so viele Seglerfreunde wie möglich für ein Treffen bei Tirna Nook zusammengetrommelt - natürlich _nur_ mit den besten Absichten und garantiert _ohne_ jeden Hintergedanken, wie er Jessamy bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit allen Ernstes ins Ohr wisperte. Jessamy quittierte diese ziemlich gewagte Behauptung mit einem verständnisinnigen Grinsen - sie kannte Zev bis in die Fingerspitzen und fiel auf diesen Unschuldsblick nicht mehr herein. Gemäß dem alten Sprichwort, nach dem zwei Leute eine Gesellschaft und drei eine Menschenmenge waren, hatte Zev wohl kurzerhand beschlossen, diese Menschenmenge einfach noch um ein paar angenehme Zeitgenossen zu bereichern.

Wenn die erhoffte traute Zweisamkeit mit Jessamy sowieso schon durch Sondras Anwesenheit mehr oder weniger torpediert wurde, konnte man ebenso gut gleich eine _richtige_ Party daraus machen - auf diesen oder ähnlichen Bahnen mussten sich Zevs Gedankengänge irgendwo zwischen der Supermarktkasse und der nächstbesten Kom-Einheit bewegt haben. Aber es war eine gelungene Überraschung und schon deshalb war Jessamy gerne bereit, soviel schlitzohrige Scheinheiligkeit mit Nachsicht zu betrachten.

Eine richtige Party wurde es dann auch, wofür vor allem Zevs quirlige Schwestern verantwortlich waren, die zu guter Letzt auch noch mit der _Catai_ eintrudelten und einen ganzen Schwarm von aufgekratzten Teenagern anschleppten. In dem allgemeinen Trubel, der nun einsetzte, verlor Jessamy Sondra ein wenig aus den Augen, obwohl sie irgendwie und irgendwann zwischen dem ständigen Hin- und Herklettern von Boot zu Boot, den wilden Wasserballschlachten, dem einen oder anderen gemütlichen Plausch bei einem Glas Eistee, den üblichen Witzeleien und den immer wieder spontan ausbrechenden Frisbeeturnieren den Eindruck gewann, dass der Begriff „Stimmungskanone" genauso wenig auf Sondra anzuwenden war wie der Begriff „Sportkanone". (Sie beteiligte sich an keinem einzigen Spiel und war nach allem, was Jessamy am Rande mitbekam, außergewöhnlich erfolgreich darin, jedem aus dem Weg zu gehen, der versuchte, sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Und es war schon eine bemerkenswerte Leistung, einen so hartnäckigen Schürzenjäger wie Wes Adonay loszuwerden - wenn er es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, eine Frau zu becircen, war er nämlich so dickfellig wie ein Banthabulle und so klebrig wie ein Honigbonbon.)

Aber Tatsache war, dass Jessamy während dem Sonnenbad, das sie sich nach einem anstrengenden Wettschwimmen mit Lelja und Godis Gilfoy auf der _Catai_ gönnte, einschlief und deshalb den genauen Ablauf der Dinge verpasste. Als sie die Augen öffnete, fand sie lediglich Zev neben sich, der seine langen Beine in einem verzwickt aussehenden und bestimmt nicht völlig schmerzfreien Lotossitz verknotet hatte, aber trotzdem eine stille Selbstzufriedenheit ausstrahlte, die Jessamy unwillkürlich an ihren Kater erinnerte, wenn es ihm gelungen war, in einem unbeobachteten Augenblick auf den Frühstückstisch zu springen und ein oder zwei verbotene Schinkenscheiben zu erbeuten.

„Hab sie doch noch erwischt", verkündete Zev prompt, als er sah, dass Jessamy langsam wieder zum Leben erwachte.

Jessamy reckte und streckte sich und versuchte vergeblich, die Sommernachmittags- schlaftrunkenheit abzuschütteln, die sie immer noch fest im Griff hatte. „Wen hast du erwischt?" fragte sie zwischen zwei Gähnattacken träge.

„Sondra. Hab mich einfach von hinten an sie herangeschlichen und geschrien: ‚Keine Bewegung!' Sie dreht sich natürlich prompt zu mir um - und zack! Schon war das holde Antlitz der scheuen Maid verewigt!" Zev kicherte vor sich hin; sogar seine Sommersprossen schienen vor Übermut zu blinken.

Jessamy sann über diese Lausejungen-Mentalität nach, die neben heftigen Testosteronschüben alle männlichen Wesen der Galaxis bis an ihr Lebensende beherrschte, ganz egal, ob sie auf zwei oder vier Beinen unterwegs waren. Nun ja, vielleicht nicht _alle_ männlichen Wesen der Galaxis, aber immerhin. „Musste das unbedingt sein?" fragte sie schließlich.

„Ja!" sagte Zev schlicht, aber mit einem entwaffnenden Grinsen, das von einem Ohr bis zum anderen reichte.

„Du bist einfach unmöglich! Hat sie sich sehr aufgeregt?"

„Keine Ahnung. Sie hat keinen Mucks von sich gegeben. Hat einfach nur da gehockt und ein langes Gesicht gemacht - genau wie jetzt", fügte Zev hinzu und spähte über Jessamy hinweg in Richtung _Nivess_.

Jessamy drehte sich auf den Bauch und sah ebenfalls zu der _Nivess_ hinüber, wo Sondra - natürlich alleine - auf dem Kajütdach kauerte und vor sich hinstarrte. Von einem langen Gesicht konnte nicht die Rede sein, eher von einem völlig ausdruckslosen. „Also wirklich, Zev!"

„Was ist? Sie wird es überleben. Außerdem wird es ihr eine Lehre sein - in Zukunft wird sie vielleicht nicht mehr wegen jeder Kleinigkeit herumzicken. Ach, jetzt sieh mich doch nicht gleich so an, Sam. Ich habe sie ja nicht mal ins Wasser geschubst - und die Versuchung war groß, das kann ich dir sagen. Warte mal ... weißt du eigentlich, dass du richtig niedlich aussiehst, wenn du diesen finsteren Blick draufhast? Die Kerle auf der _Warbride_ sind zu beneiden. Du musst einfach unwiderstehlich sein, wenn du _wirklich_ wütend wirst. He! Okay, das mit dem Niedlichsein nehme ich zurück. Hörst du? Sam! Ich nehme es zurück. Ich ... SAM!!"

Was auch immer er noch an Protestgeschrei hervorzubringen hatte, ging in den anfeuernden Zurufen von Lelja und Godis und verschiedenen anderen Zuschauern unter, als er in ein Gerangel verwickelt wurde, aus dem Jessamy dank einem regelmäßig absolvierten Kampfsporttraining als überlegene Siegerin hervorging, ohne auch nur schneller zu atmen.

„Und? Sind die Kerle auf der _Warbride_ immer noch zu beneiden?" fragte sie zuckersüß, als sie rittlings auf ihrem keuchenden und auch sonst ziemlich überwältigten Opfer saß.

„Mehr denn je", japste Zev und lachte oder versuchte es wenigstens.

Jessamy verharrte noch eine Weile in ihrer überaus befriedigenden Position und studierte seine mit Sommersprossen gesprenkelte Nase, die aus dieser Perspektive wie eine exotische Sternenkarte aussah. Dann befreite sie Zev aus ihrem Hebelgriff und von ihrem Gewicht und stand auf. Sie reichte ihm großmütig die Hand, um ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen, und Zev war seinerseits großmütig genug, ihre Hilfe mit einem Grinsen anzunehmen. Aber seine jüngeren Schwestern, die im Hintergrund immer noch kicherten, bekamen trotzdem einen scharfen Blick ab.

„Wie spät ist es eigentlich?" fragte Jessamy, was als rein rhetorische Frage gemeint war - sie hatte selbst ein Chrono -, aber Zev antwortete, bevor sie danach sehen konnte. „Was, schon? Wie schnell die Zeit vergeht ... Wir sollten uns bald auf den Heimweg machen, Zev. Heute ist Neumond und ich will nicht unbedingt am Nordkap vorbeigondeln, wenn es stockfinster ist."

Das leuchtete Zev ein - nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil es ihm einen hervorragenden Vorwand bot, sofort seinen Rang als stellvertretendes Familienoberhaupt herauszukehren. „Habt ihr das gehört, ihr Krabben? Ihr macht euch am besten auch gleich auf die Socken ... und vergesst ja nicht, vorher die ganze Rasselbande wieder einzusammeln", mahnte er.

Lelja schleuderte mit einem Ruck ihren fast hüftlangen kupferfarbenen Zopf über ihre Schulter und fragte angriffslustig: „Was heißt hier die _ganze _Rasselbande?"

„Das heißt, dass Sam und ich keine Lust haben, schon wieder ein paar vergessene Mitglieder von eurem wandernden Flohzirkus nach Hause zu kutschieren, Süße. Wir sind nicht eure Kindermädchen."

„Ach ja? Warum benehmt ihr euch dann so?" sagte Godis frech und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. (Genau wie Lelja war sie Zev so ähnlich, dass sie wie eine ins Weibliche verkehrte Miniaturausgabe von ihm aussah und diese Ähnlichkeit beschränkte sich keineswegs nur auf ihr Äußeres. Es war kein Wunder, dass die drei sich so oft in die Haare bekamen - was natürlich vor allem dann der Fall war, wenn Zev versuchte, auf seinen Status als Respektsperson zu pochen.)

„Eins zu null für den Flohzirkus, Zev", sagte Jessamy, die sich köstlich amüsierte.

Zev verdrehte die Augen und stieß einen tiefen nachsichtigen Seufzer aus, um allen Anwesenden klarzumachen, dass er auch diese Niederlage mit einer Mischung aus Würde und Humor einstecken würde.

Godis legte ihre Hände vor den Mund wie ein Sprachrohr und schrie mit sich überschlagender Sopranstimme einer lärmenden Gruppe junger Leute im Wasser zu, dass sie gefälligst zurückkommen sollten und das innerhalb der nächsten zehn Minuten, falls sie nicht den Wunsch verspürten, mutterseelenallein auf Tirna Nook ausgesetzt zu werden. Sie freute sich diebisch, als ihre besten und zweitbesten Freundinnen sofort unter großem Gekreische aus dem Wasser flüchteten und hastig an Bord kletterten. Die besten und zweitbesten Freunde folgten etwas langsamer, aber doch noch hastig genug. Es dauerte keine zehn Minuten, bis alle genau dort waren, wo sie sein sollten, lachend und schwatzend und mit ohrenbetäubender Begeisterung einen Ohrwurm singend, den irgendein Radiosender im Hintergrund vordudelte. Der Geräuschpegel war unglaublich. Das Gedränge aus viel zu vielen sonnengebräunten Gesichtern, Armen und Beinen zwischen klammen Badehandtüchern und diversen Kleidungsstücken auch.

„Worauf wartest du noch, Bruderherz? Runter von unserem Boot - oder fährst du etwa mit uns zurück?" überschrie Godis den allgemeinen Tumult.

„Lieber würde ich mich mutterseelenallein auf Tirna Nook aussetzen lassen, Schwesterherz", erwiderte Zev liebenswürdig und schwang sich über die Reling, gefolgt von Jessamy. „Was meinst du, waren wir auch mal so jung?" fragte er kopfschüttelnd, als sie wieder auf der _Nivess_ waren.

„Noch viel jünger", sagte Jessamy weise.

Als sie sich von ihren eigenen Freunden verabschiedeten, die noch bleiben wollten, glitt die _Catai _schon davon, und bis sie die _Nivess_ startklar gemacht hatten, war das Boot der Gilfoys nur noch ein weißer Fleck am Horizont.

„Ich staune immer wieder darüber, wie schnell die _Catai_ ist. Sie werden lange vor uns zu Hause sein", sagte Jessamy, als die _Nivess_ Fahrt aufnahm und sie Tirna Nook hinter sich ließen.

„Na, hoffentlich. Und daheim werde ich mal ein Wörtchen mit ihnen reden müssen. Diese Kinder sind wirklich verrückt - wie können sie nur so viele Leute in dieser Nussschale zusammenpferchen?"

„Vielleicht hätten wir doch ein paar von ihnen auf der _Nivess_ mitnehmen sollen."

„Auf keinen Fall! Wenn sie es unbedingt so gemütlich haben wollen wie die Ölsardinen in der Büchse, na, von mir aus. Außerdem ..." Zevs Stimme sank zu einem verschwörerischen Flüstern herab, „... außerdem hätte ich dann ja überhaupt keine Chance mehr bekommen, dich wenigstens ein paar Minuten lang für mich alleine zu haben."

Jessamy lachte. „Und das sagst ausgerechnet du! Wer hat denn ungefähr tausend Leute eingeladen?"

„Na ja, irgendwie musste ich ja die Zeit totschlagen, aber jetzt ...", aus dem Verschwörerflüstern wurde ein seidiges Raunen, das eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einem zufriedenen Katerschnurren aufwies, „... jetzt sind wir ganz unter uns."

„Nicht ganz", erinnerte Jessamy und sah zu Sondra hinüber, die immer noch auf dem Kajütdach saß, regungslos und ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben und das schon seit einer ganzen Weile. Ob sie auch eingeschlafen war?

„So gut wie", entschied Zev, als er Jessamys Blickrichtung bis zum erklärten Störfaktor jedes romantischen Intermezzos verfolgt hatte. „Man sollte günstige Gelegenheiten immer nützen. Also ... was hältst du davon, die _Nivess_ für ein Viertelstündchen oder so dem Autopiloten zu überlassen, während wir zwei nach unten gehen und uns mal in aller Ruhe unterhalten?"

Jessamy konnte es nicht lassen, ihn ein wenig aufzuziehen, obwohl der berühmte Schmetterlingsschwarm gerade wieder in Aktion getreten war. „Und worüber wollen wir uns unterhalten?" fragte sie mit großem unschuldsvollen Augenaufschlag.

„Über seeehr viele, seeehr wichtige Dinge."

„Na, dann habe ich ja wohl keine andere Wahl."

„Du sagst es!"

Soviel Einigkeit, gepaart mit einer doppelten magnetischen Anziehungskraft, konnte natürlich nur in einem Kuss enden und endete auch tatsächlich darin, sobald sie unter Deck waren. Und dem ersten Kuss folgte ein zweiter und dann ein dritter ... und dann hörte das Universum auf, um seine unsichtbare Achse zu rotieren und die Zeit stand still ... für ein Viertelstündchen ... oder auch länger ...

... bis ein leiser Aufschrei und ein ziemlich lautes Platschen zu hören war!

Jessamy löste sich leicht benommen aus einem Augenblick der Ewigkeit und der gegenseitigen Umklammerung. „Was war das?"

„Sogar wenn du jetzt gefragt hättest ‚_Wer_ war das?' wäre es immer noch eine vollkommen überflüssige Frage", murrte Zev leise und versuchte sie wieder an sich zu ziehen.

Doch Jessamy trat einen Schritt zurück, legte den Kopf zur Seite und lauschte aufmerksam nach draußen, wo es jetzt verdächtig still war. „Alles in Ordnung, Sondra?" rief sie beunruhigt. Aber es kam keine Antwort.

„Vielleicht hat sie ja doch noch Lust auf ein kleines Bad bekommen und ist einfach über Bord gesprungen", sagte Zev hoffnungsvoll.

„Das ist nicht komisch!"

„Ach, reg dich doch nicht gleich wieder auf. Der passiert schon nichts. Sie hat doch jetzt eine Schwimmweste an und überhaupt ... "

Aber Jessamy war schon auf dem Weg nach draußen.

Obwohl die Sonne inzwischen schon ziemlich tief stand, war es immer noch so hell, dass sie eine Sekunde lang geblendet war, bis sich ihre von dem Schummerlicht in der Kajüte geweiteten Pupillen wieder verengt hatten. Erst dann sah sie Sondra, die wie eine falsch platzierte Galionsfigur auf dem Vordeck stand und am Bugspriet vorbei ins Meer hinunterstarrte, als hätte sie dort mindestens einen versunkenen Kontinent entdeckt.

Halb verärgert, halb erleichtert rief Jessamy: „Sondra! Wir haben schon gedacht, dir wäre irgendwas passiert. Warum um Himmels willen schreist du erst hier herum und gibst dann keinen Mucks mehr von dir, wenn man nach dir ruft?"

Sondra drehte sich langsam um. Vielleicht lag es nur an dem Gegenlicht, aber das schmale Gesicht in der windzerzausten Halo aus dunklem Haar wirkte so weiß wie der Schaum auf den Wellenkämmen und seltsam angespannt. „Es tut mir ja so Leid, Sam!" stammelte sie.

„Was ist jetzt wieder?"

„Zevs Rucksack", klang es zaghaft zurück. „Ich wollte ihn doch nur wegstellen, damit er nicht nass wird. Er war ja direkt hier vorne an der Reling, wo dauernd Gischt reinspritzt, und er war schon ganz feucht. Ich hab's nur gut gemeint, Sam, ehrlich."

„Was ist denn mit dem Rucksack?"

„Da war plötzlich so eine Bö ... und das Boot ist irgendwie hin- und hergeschlingert ... und ich bin gestolpert ... und da habe ich ihn fallen lassen. Ich wollte ihn noch oben an der Tragschlaufe festhalten, aber der Stoff war ja klitschnass und da ist er mir einfach aus der Hand gerutscht. Ich konnte es nicht verhindern, Sam, ehrlich."

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Jessamy realisierte, was Sondra ihr damit de facto sagen wollte. „Er ist ins Wasser gefallen?"

Sondra nickte unglücklich. „Ich dachte, dass er vielleicht nach oben treibt und dass ich ihn einfach wieder rausfischen kann, aber er ist sofort untergegangen wie ein Stein."

„Was ist untergegangen wie ein Stein?" fragte Zev aus dem Hintergrund alarmiert.

Sondra warf Jessamy einen flehenden Blick zu. Jessamy stieß einen kleinen Seufzer aus, ließ Gnade vor Recht ergehen und übernahm es selbst, Zev über die Situation aufzuklären.

Seine Reaktion überraschte sogar sie. Er starrte Sondra eine volle Minute lang wortlos an - und Sprachlosigkeit war an sich schon ein schlechtes Zeichen bei einem für gewöhnlich ziemlich redseligen jungen Mann, der sein Herz auf der Zunge trug und nur selten ein Blatt vor den Mund nahm. Dann kam ein gefährliches Wetterleuchten in seine Augen - hätten sie Blitze geschleudert, es hätte Jessamy nicht weiter gewundert.

„Es tut mir so Leid", sagte Sondra kläglich.

„Ach ja?" sagte Zev so eisig, als wäre ein klirrend kalter Frosthauch aus Devons Polarregionen direkt in seine Stimmbänder implantiert worden.

„Ich hab's doch nur gut gemeint."

„_Ach ja_?"

„Können wir ihn nicht irgendwie wieder da rausholen?" fragte Sondra verzweifelt.

Und das brachte Zev endlich zu der längst überfälligen Explosion. "Rausholen?! Wie soll ich denn das Ding da wieder rausholen? Wir sind _auf See_, Sondra! Laut Nav-Karte und Echolot haben wir hier gut und gerne tausend Fuß Wasser unterm Kiel - falls das einer so hoffnungslosen Landratte wie dir überhaupt irgendwas sagt! Also was soll ich deiner Meinung nach jetzt machen? Soll ich vielleicht die Küstenwache oder das Ozeanographische Institut in Delamere anfunken, damit sie mir eben mal ganz kurz eins von ihren U-Booten ausleihen? Oder soll ich lieber darauf warten, dass irgendwann eine nette Meerjungfrau auftaucht, die mir einen Gefallen tut? Ich _könnte_ mich natürlich auch einfach in einen Delphin verwandeln und selber da runtertauchen ... DAS IST BESTIMMT KEIN PROBLEM FÜR MICH, WENN ICH MIR _WIRKLICH_ MÜHE GEBE!"

In seinem Zorn war er mit jedem Satz lauter geworden, aber erst für den letzten setzte er sein ganzes Lungenvolumen ein. Er schrie so laut, dass ein paar Feenschleierpelikane, die ganz in der Nähe friedlich in der Dünung hin- und herschaukelten, aufgescheucht wurden und mit klatschenden Flügelschlägen davonflatterten.

Sondra war so niedergeschmettert, dass sie kein Wort mehr herausbrachte. Sie klappte den Mund auf und wieder zu wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen und sah sich dann hilfesuchend nach Jessamy um.

Jessamy fand auch, dass eine Einmischung angebracht war - bevor die Situation endgültig eskalierte - und sagte schnell: "Der Rucksack ist eben futsch, Zev. Aber Sondra wird ihn dir natürlich ersetzen."

"Oh ja, das werde ich, Zev, ganz bestimmt. So schnell wie möglich. Du musst mir nur sagen, was da alles drin war und was es gekostet hat und ich gebe es sofort an meinen ... an meine Haftpflichtversicherung weiter. Wir ... die Versicherung kommt für alles auf", plapperte Sondra aufgeregt. Niemand konnte daran zweifeln, dass sie sich die größte Mühe gab, ihr Missgeschick wieder gutzumachen - niemand außer Zev, der von diesem Versöhnungsversuch offensichtlich überhaupt nicht beeindruckt war.

Er stand einfach nur regungslos da und starrte Sondra an und die Art und Weise, wie er es tat, gefiel Jessamy gar nicht. Er taxierte Sondra mit seinem Blick, er maß sie ab, er kalkulierte, bewertete und rechnete zusammen, was er sah. Es war der Blick eines Fechters, der kurz vor einem entscheidenden Duell die Stärken und Schwächen seines unbekannten Gegners einzuschätzen versuchte. Es war der Blick eines Soldaten, der dem Feind endlich von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstand, die Hand schon am Griff seines Blasters, kampfbereit. Es war ein Blick, den Jessamy noch nie in seinen Augen gesehen hatte und auch nie wieder sehen wollte.

„Zev ...", sagte sie so behutsam, als müsste sie einen Schlafwandler ansprechen, der nicht zu abrupt aufgeweckt werden durfte. „Hast du nicht gehört, was Sondra gesagt hat?"

Er atmete tief durch, sichtlich um Selbstbeherrschung ringend, dann sagte er gepresst: "Ich habe ganz genau gehört, was sie gesagt hat, Sam - und im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich sie sogar _verstanden_!" Mit dieser kryptischen Bemerkung wandte er sich ab und schickte sich an, wieder in die Kajüte hinunterzugehen.

„Zev!" rief Sondra bestürzt hinter ihm her.

„Vergiss es, Sondra, okay? Vergiss es einfach!" fauchte er, ohne sich auch nur nach ihr umzudrehen. Aber das war auch gar nicht nötig. Sogar sein stocksteifer Rücken sah wütend aus, als er im Niedergang verschwand.

"Oh Gott, er ist so böse auf mich, dass er nicht mal Geld von mir will. Was soll ich jetzt bloß machen, Sam?"

„Im Moment gar nichts. Lass ihn einfach eine Weile in Ruhe. Er beruhigt sich schon wieder und wenn er sich erst ein bisschen abreagiert hat, wird er anders darüber denken", erwiderte Jessamy, obwohl sie sich in diesem Punkt gar nicht so sicher war. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, Zev je so aufgebracht gesehen zu haben. Und was zum Henker sollte diese Anspielung? Was glaubte er im Gegensatz zu ihr verstanden zu haben? Aber wenn sie eine Antwort auf diese Frage haben wollte, dann würde auch sie warten müssen, bis Zev sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

"Es tut mir so Leid", wiederholte Sondra zum x-ten Mal.

_Wenn überhaupt irgendwas, dann ist das ihr Leitmotiv_, dachte Jessamy müde. „Ich weiß", seufzte sie.

Sie ließ dem erhitzten Gemüt fast eine Stunde Zeit zur Abkühlung, bevor sie das Ruder erneut dem Autopilot übergab und unter Deck ging, um mit Zev zu reden, aber sie sah auf den ersten Blick, dass sich seine Laune nicht wesentlich gebessert hatte. Er brütete in der Sitzecke neben der Pantry vor sich hin und sein Gesicht unter dem Kopftuch war so grimmig, dass er aussah wie ein Kumpan von Van'Dal dem Grausamen, einer blutrünstigen Seeräuberlegende aus Delameres wild bewegter und keineswegs nur romantischer Vergangenheit. Es fehlte eigentlich nur noch die obligatorische schwarze Augenklappe oder ein Krummsäbel in seiner Hand, um das Bild zu vervollständigen. Jessamy rechnete jeden Augenblick damit, ihn in einen Schwall von Flüchen in dem bildgewaltigen Idiom des siebzehnten Jahrhunderts prä-imperialer Zeitrechnung ausbrechen zu sehen.

„Hallo", sagte sie betont beiläufig und erntete für ihren Gruß nur ein Knurren. „Ich brauche jetzt unbedingt etwas Kaltes zu trinken, ich bin völlig ausgedörrt. Was ist mit dir?"

Zevs Antwort bestand in einer Grimasse, die man nur noch als Zähnefletschen bezeichnen konnte. Doch immerhin akzeptierte er das gefüllte Glas, das sie trotzdem vor ihm auf den Tisch stellte, ohne ihr gleich den Kopf abzureißen, was Jessamy für einen Fortschritt hielt. Als er sich dann sogar dazu herabließ, das Glas in die Hand zu nehmen und es hin und her zu drehen, so dass die Eiswürfel in dem Rangoonasaft sachte vor sich hinklingelten, sagte sie sich, dass er möglicherweise schon wieder zu einem mehr als einsilbigen Akt der Kommunikation bereit war - anderenfalls hätte er das Ding wahrscheinlich einfach an die Wand geworfen, um seinem Frust wenigstens symbolisch Luft zu machen.

„Können wir darüber reden?"

Noch ein Knurren.

Irgendwo in der Nähe von Jessamys Zwerchfell blubberte Heiterkeit aufwärts wie Grundwasser in einem artesischen Brunnen und drohte, sich in einer Fontäne aus Gekicher zu entladen, was von Zev natürlich sofort bemerkt und ziemlich finster zur Kenntnis genommen wurde. „Na gut. Dann lass wenigstens _mich_ darüber reden, ja?" sagte sie, als sie den spontanen Lachreiz zusammen mit ihren Gesichtsmuskeln wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte.

Dieses Mal blieb das Knurren aus, was sie der Einfachheit halber als Zustimmung wertete. „Okay. Die Fakten. Erstens: Dein Rucksack geht Sondra natürlich überhaupt nichts an und hätte sie einfach die Finger davon gelassen, wäre er auch nicht im Wasser gelandet. Zweitens: Ja, sie ist ein Tollpatsch, aber das ist ja schließlich kein Kapitalverbrechen. Drittens: Niemand ist unfehlbar, nicht mal du. So was hätte jedem von uns passieren können. Es war einfach nur Pech, ein dummer kleiner Zufall. "

„War es das?" schnappte Zev.

Und Jessamy erkannte endlich den Kern des Problems. „Glaubst du etwa, sie hat das mit Absicht gemacht?"

„Ich glaube es nicht, ich _weiß_ es."

„Ach, Unsinn!"

„Bist du dir da wirklich so sicher, Sam?"

„Natürlich. Das ist doch absurd. Warum sollte Sondra deinen Rucksack über Bord werfen?"

„Hm, lass mich mal nachdenken. _Könnte_ es vielleicht sein, weil _irgendetwas_ in ihm war, _etwas ganz Bestimmtes_, das ich ungefähr zehn Minuten vorher direkt vor Miss Pechvogels spitzer Nase eingepackt habe? Na, und was glaubst du wohl, was das war? Dreimal darfst du raten."

„Die VidCam?"

„Der Kandidat hat hundert Punkte", verkündete Zev verdrossen und leerte sein Glas in einem Zug, bevor er es mit einem Knall wieder auf der Tischplatte absetzte.

„Also das glaube ich einfach nicht. Ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Sondra ..."

„Sie wollte nicht, dass ich sie filme, oder? Aber ich habe es trotzdem getan. Und jetzt liegt meine VidCam zusammen mit meinem ganzen anderen Zeug auf dem Grund des Meeres - na, wenn _das_ kein Zufall ist!" gab Zev mit beißendem Sarkasmus zurück.

„Warum sollte sie so etwas machen?" beharrte Jessamy.

„Warum, warum - woher soll ich das wissen?" rief Zev ungeduldig. „Vielleicht ist sie ja irgend so eine durchgeknallte Sekten-Braut und bildet sich ein, dass ihr Astralkörper Pickel bekommt oder dass sie bei ihrer nächsten Reinkarnation als Blutegel wiedergeboren wird, wenn ein ungläubiger Sünder wie Zev Gilfoy Bilder von ihr macht. Vielleicht kann sie mich einfach nicht leiden und wollte mir eins auswischen. Vielleicht hat sie auch irgendeinen anderen Grund, auf den kein normaler Mensch je kommen würde. Aber wen interessiert das schon? Für mich zählt hier nur eines: Diese Frau tickt doch irgendwie nicht ganz richtig. Pass bloß auf, Sam, mit der wirst du noch dein blaues Wunder erleben!"

Und bei dieser Meinung blieb er, egal, was Jessamy zu diesem Thema sagte und sie hatte noch eine ganze Menge dazu zu sagen.

Auf dem letzten Teil der Heimfahrt herrschte eine ziemlich gedrückte Stimmung auf der _Nivess_. Zev grollte und schmollte schweigend auf dem Vordeck vor sich hin, wenn er nicht gebraucht wurde. (Jessamys Weigerung, seine messerscharfe und natürlich völlig vorurteilsfreie Logik anzuerkennen und die in seinen Augen lückenlose Beweiskette für Sondras doppelzüngige Hinterhältigkeit zu akzeptieren, hatte ihn schwer getroffen.) Sondra kauerte von Schuldgefühlen gebeutelt auf ihrem üblichen Platz und schien jederzeit bereit zu sein, in Tränen auszubrechen. Und Jessamy saß am Ruder und meditierte über Fragen von kosmischer Bedeutung: Warum mussten sogar vollkommene Tage immer wieder mit einem Paukenschlag enden? Warum führten selbst die besten Absichten grundsätzlich direkt in eine mittelprächtige Katastrophe? Und warum entpuppte sich jeder Mann, den sie kannte, früher oder später als kompliziertes und halsstarriges Wesen mit einem deutlichen Hang zur Paranoia? Ach ja, das Leben war hart und ungerecht - vielleicht nicht immer, aber immer öfter!

Sie war heilfroh, als sie mit Einbruch der Dunkelheit endlich im Yachthafen von Delamere einliefen und dicht neben der _Catai_, die tatsächlich vor ihnen eingetroffen war, am Pier anlegten. Zev hatte inzwischen schon die Segel geborgen und die schützenden Persennings mit riesigen Knoten befestigt, die er so straff anzog, als sollten sie bis ans Ende aller Zeiten halten. Jetzt warf er Godis, die sie auf dem Kai erwartete, um ihnen beim Vertäuen zu helfen, die Bugleine mit einem so aggressiven Schwung zu, dass das Mädchen sich unwillkürlich erschrocken duckte.

„He! Was soll denn das?" schimpfte sie.

„Hör auf zu jammern und mach vorwärts! Na los, wird's bald?" herrschte Zev sie an.

„Na, du hast vielleicht eine Laune ... Sklaventreiber ... Blödmann!" maulte Godis, die fünfzehn und damit gerade in einer kritischen Phase war, in der sie auf jede Form von Druck instinktiv mit Meuterei reagierte.

„Noch ein Wort und du kannst morgen zu Hause bleiben, junge Dame! Mom hat erst gestern wieder gesagt, dass du in letzter Zeit einfach unerträglich bist und dass dir ein bisschen Hausarrest mal ganz gut tun würde. Und Dad sucht sowieso noch nach einem Glücklichen, der ihm beim Anpinseln vom Gartenpavillon helfen darf. Also pass bloß auf, du verzogenes Gör, wie du mit deinem großen Bruder sprichst, der immer nett, verständnisvoll und vor allem _höflich _ist!"

Der eklatante Widerspruch zwischen dieser Aussage und seinem aktuellen Verhalten schien ihm im Augenblick der Erregung gar nicht aufzufallen. Jessamy schüttelte den Kopf, ersparte sich aber eine entsprechende Bemerkung. Sie ließ die _Nivess_ nach achtern absacken, damit auch die Heckleine am Poller festgemacht werden konnte, eine Aufgabe, die Lelja übernahm, die gerade im Scheinwerferlicht des Kais aufgetaucht war und ihr fröhlich zuwinkte. Sobald die _Nivess_ ordnungsgemäß vertäut war, sprang Zev auf die Mole hinüber - er schien es gar nicht mehr erwarten zu können, von Bord zu kommen. Der Abschied von Jessamy fiel entsprechend kurz und ziemlich ungnädig aus; Sondra wurde nicht eines Blickes gewürdigt. Als er mit seinen Schwestern auf und davonging, sehr steif und aufrecht und sehr, sehr verschnupft, hörte Jessamy, wie Lelja ihn neugierig fragte: „Was ist denn los mit euch Turteltäubchen? Habt ihr euch gezankt?"

Woraufhin ihr großer Bruder auch den letzten Zweifel an seinem netten, verständnisvollen und vor allem höflichen Wesen erfolgreich zerstreute, in dem er gereizt „Ach, halt die Klappe!" brummte.

Leljas Antwort fiel scharf und wortreich aus, wurde aber teilweise von Godis' ziemlich schrillen Feststellungen über Erwachsene im allgemeinen und nur scheinbar erwachsene Brüder im besonderen übertönt. Das Letzte, was Jessamy an diesem Abend von den Gilfoys sah, war eine Dreiergruppe aus heftig gestikulierenden und lautstark streitenden Schatten, die in der Dunkelheit hinter dem hellerleuchteten Restaurant des Nautilus-Clubs verschwand.

„Ich hab euch den ganzen Tag verdorben", sagte eine weinerliche Stimme hinter Jessamys Rücken.

_Und vielleicht nicht nur diesen einen Tag_, dachte Jessamy düster, denn sie war selbst gerade dabei, in eine Art Weltuntergangsstimmung hineinzurutschen und hatte daher weder den Wunsch noch die Energie, sich mit der neuesten Version von Sondras endlosen seelischen Tiefflügen zu befassen. „Lass uns hier Schluss machen und einfach nach Hause fahren, okay?"

Und genau das taten sie dann auch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vardiss:**

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht, ob sie es mit Absicht gemacht hat oder nicht. Ich meine, mir ist bis heute kein halbwegs vernünftiger Grund eingefallen, warum sie es getan haben sollte. Aus reiner Gehässigkeit? Das traue ich ihr nicht zu. Aber Zev hat nie damit aufgehört, solche Theorien auszubrüten." Jessamy lächelte ein wenig. „Er hat eine blühende Phantasie."

Breghala quittierte diese nebensächliche Information mit einem beiläufigen Nicken. Er hielt es für vollkommen überflüssig, Sorkin darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie mit all ihrer Intelligenz das wahrscheinlichste Motiv von Rakoshs Verhaltensweise genauso übersehen hatte wie ihr ziemlich leicht entflammbarer Freund mit seiner ganzen blühenden Phantasie. Er erwiderte Sorkins Lächeln, voller wohlwollender Nachsicht für die erfrischende Naivität braver gesetzestreuer Bürger, die in ihrer Arglosigkeit gar nicht erst auf die Idee kamen, dass schon jeder kleine Durchschnittsgauner einen sehr vernünftigen Grund hatte, eine Krise zu bekommen, wenn seine künftigen Opfer sich anschickten, Bilder oder Filmaufnahmen von ihm zu machen. Und für Rebellen, die schon etwas mehr waren als nur kleine Durchschnittsgauner - wenn auch nicht _sehr_ viel mehr! -, galt natürlich dasselbe. Man konnte wohl davon ausgehen, dass nicht einmal eine so drittklassige Amateurspionin wie Sondra Rakosh es einfach zulassen würde, dass ihr Konterfei eines Tages in die Datenbanken des imperialen Geheimdienstes wanderte und vielleicht sogar auf den Fahndungsdisplays erschien, die auf allen öffentlichen Plätzen ausgehängt waren.

„Damals habe ich jedenfalls keinen Gedanken mehr daran verschwendet", fuhr Jessamy fort. „Natürlich war ich auch viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die vielen gesträubten Federn um mich herum wieder glatt zu streicheln, vor allem Zevs Federn." Ihr Lächeln wurde strahlender und ihre Augen leuchteten auf wie immer, wenn sie seinen Namen aussprach. Breghala, der mit leicht zerstreuter Belustigung die Symptome hochgradiger Verliebtheit registrierte, dachte, dass dieser Gilfoy absolut keinen Grund hatte, Sorkins Kollegen von der _Warbride_ zu beneiden - wenn überhaupt irgendjemand in dieser Geschichte zu beneiden war, dann er selbst.

„Aber das ist ja auch nicht so wichtig. Wichtig ist nur, dass Zev felsenfest davon überzeugt war und dass er Sondra von diesem Tag an nicht mehr über den Weg getraut hat. Das ging so weit, dass er sie jedes Mal, wenn er bei mir war, die ganze Zeit über mit Argusaugen beobachtet hat. Das ist mir manchmal ganz schön auf die Nerven gegangen, aber heute bin ich eigentlich froh darüber. Denn wäre er Sondra gegenüber nicht so misstrauisch gewesen, hätte ich mir später, als ich selber langsam gemerkt habe, dass da etwas nicht stimmt, wahrscheinlich sofort eingeredet, dass ich mir das alles nur einbilde. Aber dazu kommen wir noch ... es hat schließlich noch eine ganze Weile gedauert, bis es bei mir so weit war. Tja, was soll ich sagen? Als mir zum ersten Mal wirklich aufgefallen ist, dass die Sache irgendwie anfing aus dem Ruder zu laufen, habe ich es einfach nur für eine von Sondras Macken gehalten ..."

**Devon:**

Die drückende Hitze des Spätsommerabends entlud sich gerade in einem halbherzigen Gewitter, als Jessamy von der Straße in die angenehm temperierte Halle des _Shaalizaar Inns_ flüchtete. Doch die dumpfe abgestandene Luft, die ihr aus ihrer Wohnung entgegenwehte, sobald sie die Tür aufschloss, war auch nicht viel besser als das schwül-feuchte Waschküchenklima, das draußen dank dem prasselnden Regenschauer herrschte. Sondra hatte völlig vergessen, die Umweltkontrollen einzuschalten, bevor sie ausgegangen war. Und sie hatte vergessen, ein anderes Gerät _auszuschalten_, wie Jessamy gleich darauf feststellte, als ihr aus dem Halbdunkel des Flurs eine einzelne rote Leuchtdiode entgegenglühte wie ein winziges Dämonenauge.

„Licht an und Thermostat auf Stufe vier", sagte sie laut. Als prompt sämtliche Deckenfluter gleichzeitig aufflammten und die Klimaanlage leise ächzend eine sehr willkommene kühle Brise durch die stickigen Räume zu hecheln begann, setzte Jessamy ihre Reisetasche ab - beinahe auf den Kopf des vierbeinigen Empfangskomitees, das gerade lautlos zum üblichen Begrüßungszeremoniell angehuscht war! - und nahm den Reader in die Hand, der mit der Rückseite nach oben auf der Greelholzkommode neben der Garderobe lag. Sie wollte das Lesegerät gerade abschalten, als ihr Blick auf die erste Textzeile auf dem handtellergroßen Bildschirm fiel. _Und ich hörte, wie Sirenen nach mir riefen, zeitloser Zauber aus kristallklaren Tiefen ..._

Diese Worte waren Jessamy so geläufig, dass es eigentlich gar nicht nötig war, sich über ihren Ursprung zu vergewissern. Trotzdem klickte sie ganz mechanisch und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken das Hauptmenü des Buchchips auf und von dort aus das Inhaltsverzeichnis, wo der Name des Autors und der Titel des Buches in anmutig verschnörkelten Lettern direkt über der Kapitelübersicht standen. Natürlich war es Edramareks _Palast der Winde _- was hätte es auch sonst sein sollen? Sondra war inzwischen wohl zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass auch ihr literarischer Horizont erweitert werden musste ...

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, wechselte Jessamy mit einem weiteren Tastendruck in die Systemsteuerung des Readers und von dort aus in ein Unterverzeichnis, in dem eine statistische Auflistung aller zuletzt geöffneten Dateien mit Datum und Uhrzeit abgespeichert war. Und was sie dort vorfand, übertraf ihre kühnsten Erwartungen.

Nach der Zahl der Eintragungen zu urteilen, hatte Sondra wesentlich mehr getan, als Edramareks unsterbliche Balladensammlung einfach nur zu lesen. Allein _Die Windsbraut_, das Poem, aus dem der Vers stammte, den Jessamy auf der _Nivess_ zitiert hatte, war innerhalb der letzten zwei Wochen sage und schreibe siebenunddreißigmal geöffnet worden. _Davon muss sie ja wirklich begeistert sein, wenn sie es gleich_ _auswendig lernt_, dachte Jessamy amüsiert. Aber das war noch längst nicht alles ...

Sie zögerte einen Augenblick lang. Noch vor einer Minute hatte sie nichts anderes im Sinn gehabt, als sich so schnell wie möglich aus ihrer verschwitzten Uniform herauszuschälen, die wie eine zweite Haut an ihr klebte, und unter der Dusche zu verschwinden, wo sie so lange zu bleiben gedachte, bis die Zimmertemperatur auf höchstens dreiundzwanzig Grad abgesunken war. Außerdem war es höchste Zeit für ein kleines Abendessen, sie kam fast um vor Hunger. Aber es gab nun einmal Momente, wo man ... nein ... _frau_ die Zähne zusammenbeißen und sich um Dinge kümmern musste, die viel wichtiger waren als die Befriedigung von kleinen persönlichen Bedürfnissen ... zum Beispiel die Befriedigung einer sehr persönlichen und gar nicht so kleinen Neugier!

Kurzentschlossen trabte sie in ihr Wohnzimmer hinüber und nahm sich dort das Regal vor, wo dank Sondra jetzt alles so übersichtlich angeordnet war, dass Jessamy die Stapel transparenter kubusförmiger Chips in ihren beschrifteten und bunt bebilderten Kunststoffhülsen einfach nur noch mit der Readerstatistik vergleichen musste. Doch das Ergebnis dieser sorgfältigen Prüfung war nur eine Bestätigung für das, was Jessamy schon nach dem allerersten Blick auf den Textschirm des Readers vermutet hatte: Sondra hatte die Monate seit ihrem Einzug damit verbracht, sich systematisch durch Jessamys ganze Bibliothek hindurchzuarbeiten. Sie hatte jedes einzelne Buch gelesen, das sie vorgefunden hatte, einfach alles, manches davon sogar mehrmals wie zum Beispiel die beiden Ratgeber für Katzenhalter (_Deine Katze __-__ das unbekannte Wesen _und_ Mit einem Raubtier auf Du und Du_), verschiedeneReisebeschreibungen (unter anderem _Veetan_ - _Wege durch die Wildnis _oder_ Gelebte Geschichte auf Celja III_) und sozusagen als Sahnehäubchen obendrauf noch eine ganze Phalanx von grässlich kitschigen Abenteuer- und Liebesromanen, die eigentlich Kaye Drumheller gehörten, aber in der Hektik ihrer ziemlich überstürzten Abreise zurückgeblieben waren (_Schatten über Coruscant, Die Hexenkönigin von Dathomir_, _In den Fängen_ _der Jedis, Die Sklavin des Sith__-__Lords _und ähnlich haarsträubende Herz-Schmerz-Schmonzetten).

Sondra hatte nicht einmal vor dem _Allgemeinen Vorschriften__-__Handbuch für imperiales Militärpersonal, überarbeitete Ausgabe, Band I bis V _oder dem _Standard_-_Leitfaden für Flottenoffiziere _Halt gemacht, obwohl diese buchstäblich bedeutungsschweren Werke mit Sicherheit das genaue Gegenteil von dem waren, was man unter einem interessanten oder geistig anregenden Lesestoff verstand. Tatsächlich hatte zu Jessamys Akademiezeiten die klassische Bestrafung von allzu vorwitzigen Kadetten darin bestanden, sie hundert Absätze aus den _Allgemeinen Vorschriften _abschreiben zu lassen, auf echtem Papier und mit einem echten, speziell für dieses Martyrium vorgesehenen Füller, einem fast schon prähistorischen Schreibutensil aus dunklen, barbarischen Zeiten, das mit einer als Tinte bezeichneten Flüssigkeit verwendet wurde und immer dann, wenn man am wenigsten damit rechnete, hässliche Kleckse produzierte. Diese von tödlicher Langeweile erfüllte Tortur hatte sogar den hartgesottensten Frechdachs bemerkenswert schnell zu aufrichtiger Reue veranlasst und ihn, soweit Jessamy das beurteilen konnte, ziemlich nachhaltig zur Räson gebracht. Und was den _Standard__-__Leitfaden_ anging, so kannte Jessamy jemanden, der schwor, mit eigenen Augen gesehen zu haben, wie der hochdekorierte Commander einer TIE-Jäger-Staffel unter dem paralysierenden Einfluss dieser mühseligen Lektüre vorübergehend ins Wachkoma gefallen war.

Die bloße Vorstellung, dass sich irgendjemand die ebenso wortgewaltigen wie gehirnlähmenden Kopfgeburten irgendwelcher Stabsstellen-Schreibtischhengste _freiwillig_ zu Gemüte führte, erfüllte Jessamy mit einem Gefühl ungläubiger Ehrfurcht. Und doch bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass Sondra sie genauso verschlungen hatte wie all die anderen Bücher auch - welcher seltsame Impuls auch immer sie dazu getrieben haben mochte ...

„Verstehst du das?" fragte Jessamy den Kater, der schmeichelnd um ihre Beine strich und sie immer wieder auffordernd mit dem Kopf in die Kniekehlen knuffte, um die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Dosenöffnerin in die einzig richtige Richtung zu lenken. Der Kater warf ihr einen konzentrierten topasfarbenen Blick zu und maunzte einmal kurz, was man als eindeutiges ‚Nein!' interpretieren konnte oder auch als Aufforderung, sofort eine kleine Rückenmassage und einen vollen Futternapf rüberwachsen zu lassen.

Jessamy, die ihre Katzen-Ratgeber noch öfter gelesen hatte als Sondra (was man von den _Allgemeinen Vorschriften _und dem_ Standard__-__Leitfaden_ nicht unbedingt behaupten konnte) und sich daher keinerlei Illusionen über die Prioritäten dieses ganz bestimmten unbekannten Wesens machte, interpretierte seine Botschaft richtig und widmete sich ausgiebig dem vernachlässigten Wohlbefinden ihres anschmiegsamen Mini-Raubtieres, bevor sie endlich den Weg in Badezimmer und Küche fand, um nach einer ausgiebigen Reinigung in eigener Mission den Kühlschrank zu plündern. Doch ihre Entdeckung konnte sie weder unter dem sanften lauwarmen Geriesel der Dusche noch vor ihrem mit Appetithappen gefüllten Teller vergessen. Und so kam es, dass sie ihr Abendessen sofort im Stich ließ und sich selbst in ein Empfangskomitee verwandelte, als sie die Wohnungstür aufgehen hörte.

„Hallo Sondra. Sag mal, warum hast du ..." Jessamy brach jäh ab, als sie ihre Untermieterin erblickte, die regungslos vor der Tür stand, den Codeschlüssel noch in der Hand, und nach einer Schrecksekunde sofort wie das personifizierte schlechte Gewissen aussah. Und dazu hatte sie auch allen Grund, denn das fesche lindgrüne Kleid, das sie trug, passte ihr zwar wie angegossen, war aber leider nicht ihr Eigentum.

_Sieh mal einer an_, dachte Jessamy in dem betäubten, aber fragilen Schweigen, das sich jetzt wie eine schillernde Seifenblase zwischen ihnen ausdehnte, jederzeit bereit zur Implosion. _Sie ist auf den Zentimeter genauso groß wie ich._ Sie starrte unwillkürlich von Sondras schmaler Taille, die von einem breiten weißen Gürtel besonders vorteilhaft zur Geltung gebracht wurde, auf ihre Füße hinunter, die in zierlichen, ebenfalls verdächtig bekannt wirkenden Sandaletten steckten. _Alles an ihr ist auf den Zentimeter genauso groß wie ich!_

„Sam ... ich wusste nicht ... ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass du heute schon zurückkommst", hauchte Sondra schließlich verlegen.

„Ja, das sehe ich. Jetzt komm schon rein oder willst du da draußen Wurzeln schlagen?" sagte Jessamy mit einer Schärfe, die sie selbst überraschte.

Sondra huschte sofort herein und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. „Ich kann alles erklären, Sam."

„So?" Jessamy verschränkte die Arme über der Brust und musterte ihr Gegenüber noch einmal von oben bis unten, was zur Folge hatte, dass sie auch noch eine feine Goldkette mit einem Medaillonanhänger an Sondras Hals entdeckte, die sie zum letzten Mal in ihrem eigenen Schmuckkästchen gesehen hatte. Und irgendwie setzte das der ganzen Angelegenheit die Krone auf, denn diese Kette war das letzte Geburtstagsgeschenk, das Jessamy von ihren Eltern bekommen hatte. Das Medaillon enthielt ein winziges Holo - das letzte gemeinsame Holo von Jeoff und Elissa Sorkin überhaupt - und bedeutete ihr schon aus diesem Grund sehr viel. „Na, auf _die_ Erklärung bin ich jetzt aber gespannt."

Sondra knetete nervös ihre Finger. „Hör zu, Sam, ich weiß, das du wütend bist, aber versuch wenigstens, es zu verstehen ..."

„Was soll ich verstehen? Dass du hinter meinem Rücken in meinen Sachen herumschnüffelst oder dass du sie dir einfach nach Lust und Laune ausleihst?"

„Ich hab's nicht böse gemeint. Ich hätte ja auch alles sofort wieder zurückgegeben."

„Oh! Jetzt fühle ich mich natürlich gleich _viel_ besser!"

„Ich weiß, ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen ..."

„Da hast du verdammt Recht!"

„Es tut mir wirklich sehr, sehr Leid. Es war ja auch nur dieses eine Mal und ..."

„Ach, nur dieses eine Mal? Komm schon, Sondra - glaubst du wirklich, dass ich nicht gemerkt habe, dass du meinen ganzen Kleiderschrank umorganisiert hast?"

„Na schön, ich geb's ja zu. Aber es war nicht so, wie du denkst. Ich wollte eigentlich nur eine von deinen Blusen aufhängen, die ich mitgewaschen habe, und dabei ist rein zufällig eine andere vom Bügel runtergerutscht und weil ich schon mal dabei war ... na ja ... da habe ich eben gleich ein bisschen aufgeräumt."

„Wie _nett_ von dir!"

„Ich dachte, du würdest dich darüber freuen."

„Würdest du dich darüber freuen, wenn ich _rein zufällig_ in deinem Schrank herumkrame?"

„Sei bitte nicht böse auf mich, Sam. Es ist nur ... du siehst immer so schick aus, ohne dir große Umstände zu machen. Und ich habe gedacht ... ich habe einfach gedacht, wenn ich deine Sachen mal anprobiere ... nur um zu sehen, wie sie mir stehen, wie sie an mir wirken, dann würde ich vielleicht ... na ja, du weißt schon."

„Du meinst, du wolltest rausfinden, wie man sich in Schale wirft, ohne dir erst einen Berg neue Kleider kaufen und dafür einen Haufen Credits aus dem Fenster werfen zu müssen?"

„So ungefähr."

„Aber ich habe dich nicht nur bei einer kleinen Modenschau vor dem Spiegel erwischt, Sondra. Ich habe dich dabei erwischt, dass du in meinen Sachen unterwegs warst, den ganzen Tag, vielleicht sogar schon die ganze Zeit über! Vielleicht findest du jetzt, dass ich einen Riesenwirbel darum mache. Aber es geht mir gar nicht mal so sehr darum, dass du dir etwas von mir ausgeliehen hast, nein, der springende Punkt ist, dass du es dir einfach klammheimlich genommen hast. Du hättest mich wenigstens vorher fragen können."

„Aber du warst doch gar nicht da."

„Dann hättest du eben warten müssen, bis ich wieder heimkomme!"

Sondra biss sich auf die Lippen. „Du hast ja Recht, Sam. Ich hätte es nicht tun sollen. Es ist nur ... heute war ein ganz besonderer Tag für mich und da wollte ich eben ganz besonders gut aussehen."

Wenn es ihre Absicht gewesen war, mit diesem Geständnis Jessamy den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen, dann hatte sie es geschafft. Jessamy war von einem Augenblick auf den anderen völlig entwaffnet. Als sie Sondra so vor sich stehen sah, ebenso demütig wie reumütig und irgendwie wehrlos wie ein sehr junges Mädchen, das ganz alleine den ersten unsicheren Schritt in die Untiefen der Erwachsenenwelt wagte, fühlte sie förmlich, wie ihr Ärger dahinschmolz und sich in nichts auflöste. Etwas milder sagte sie: „Du wolltest dich nur für ein Date aufbrezeln?"

„So eine Art Date, ja."

Jessamy fragte sich, wie ein Rendezvous aussehen und ablaufen mochte, das hinterher mit der leicht ominösen Klassifizierung „_so eine Art_" abgetan wurde, aber Sondras Beziehungskisten gingen sie Gott sei Dank überhaupt nichts an - noch nicht. „Und? Sind ihm wenigstens fast die Augen aus dem Kopf gefallen vor lauter Bewunderung?" sagte sie trocken.

„Ja." Sondra lächelte ein wenig. Ob dieses Lächeln der Erinnerung an den offenbar ziemlich erfolgreich verlaufenen Abend galt oder dem Friedensangebot, das ihr gerade gemacht worden war, konnte Jessamy nicht beurteilen.

„Na schön", sagte sie, als ihre edleren Regungen widerstrebend die Oberhand gewannen. „Aber wenn du das nächste Mal vorhast, in meinem mühsam zusammengesparten Jorgos-Gardani-Fummel Männerherzen zu brechen, dann fragst du mich vorher, okay?"

Sondra strahlte sofort auf wie eine Supernova. „Danke, Sam. Du bist immer so nett zu mir."

„Ich bin zu nett für diese Welt", seufzte Jessamy und damit war das Thema gegessen und vom Tisch – ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrem Abendessen.

Erst als sie sich wieder darüber hermachte – unter den wachsamen und zunehmend vorwurfsvollen goldenen Augen des Katers, der im Interesse seiner stark gefährdeten schlanken Linie dieses eine Mal vergeblich auf ein Extrahäppchen hoffte –, fiel Jessamy ein, dass in der allgemeinen Aufregung ein ganz anderes Thema sang- und klanglos unter den Tisch gefallen war. Aber Sondra trällerte im Badezimmer leise vor sich hin – ihre Verabredung musste wirklich sehr erfolgreich verlaufen sein – und angesichts ihrer ungewohnt gelösten Stimmung brachte Jessamy es einfach nicht über das Herz, sie damit aufzuziehen, dass sie sich irgendwo zwischen Edramareks lyrischen Ergüssen und Kayes Zuckerwatten-Romantik ausgerechnet die imperialen Dienstvorschriften reingezogen hatte, die mit Poesie und ähnlich zarten Empfindungen herzlich wenig zu tun hatten. Vielleicht war sie tatsächlich zu nett für diese Welt. Vielleicht war sie sogar _viel_ zu nett – das war jedenfalls Zev Gilfoys Meinung. Und mit dieser Meinung hielt er auch nicht hinter dem Berg.

Jessamy war sich nicht sicher, ob es so etwas wie Liebe auf den ersten Blick gab, aber Hass auf den ersten Blick gab es ganz bestimmt – Zev war der lebende Beweis dafür. Die unterschwellige Antipathie, die er Sondra von Anfang an entgegengebracht hatte, hatte sich nach dem Vorfall auf der _Nivess_ zu einer offenen Aversion ausgewachsen. Wann immer er Sondra begegnete, was sich leider nicht ganz vermeiden ließ, legte er ihr gegenüber eine mit Gift geladene Höflichkeit an den Tag, die zusammen mit seinem feindseligen Blick vielsagender war als eine offene Beleidigung. Nicht einmal die Regresszahlung von _Interstellar Floyd_, der größten Versicherungsgesellschaft von Devon, hatte daran etwas geändert. (Es war Jessamy übrigens immer noch ein Rätsel, wie Sondra es geschafft hatte, ihre Versicherung dazu zu bringen, Schadensersatz zu leisten, denn Zev hatte aus purem Trotz bis zum Schluss jede Kooperation verweigert und weder die geforderte schriftliche Aufstellung über seine im Meer versenkten Habseligkeiten noch die besonders begehrte Rechnung für die neue VidCam herausgerückt. Aber _Interstellar Floyd_ hatte trotzdem einen sehr großzügig bemessenen Scheck ausgestellt, der in Sondras Auftrag von Jessamy überreicht und erst nach einer langen hitzigen Diskussion mit Todesverachtung angenommen worden war.)

Unter diesen Umständen war die Episode mit dem Ausgeh-Outfit, das Sondra sich einfach so unter den Nagel gerissen hatte, natürlich Wasser auf Zevs Mühle. Jessamy bereute sofort, ihm überhaupt davon erzählt zu haben - von Sondras Bücherwurmaktivitäten ganz zu schweigen -, denn wenn Zev erst einmal anfing, sich über Sondra auszulassen, fand er so schnell kein Ende mehr damit. Als der Sturm sich nach einer Viertelstunde immer noch nicht gelegt hatte, versuchte sie es mit einem Kuss, aber mit einem so durchsichtigen Trick ließ Zev sich nicht ablenken, wenn es um seine Erzfeindin ging.

Doch irgendwann fand Jessamy, dass sie sich jetzt wirklich genug wilde Spekulationen über Sondras mutmaßliches Verständnis von grundsätzlichen Begriffen wie „mein" und „dein" angehört hatte.

„Es war ja schließlich nur dieses eine Mal!" sagte sie schroff, obwohl sie nicht eine Minute lang an Sondras Beteuerungen in diesem Punkt geglaubt hatte. Aber Zev ignorierte diesen Warnschuss vor den Bug natürlich und sprach ungeniert laut aus, was Jessamy heimlich dachte.

„Woher willst du das wissen? Du hast doch keine Ahnung, was diese Frau so alles treibt, während du durch das All kurvst. Wahrscheinlich bedient sie sich jeden Tag aus deinem Kleiderschrank. Wahrscheinlich schläft sie jede Nacht in deinem Schlafanzug hier in diesem Bett. Wundern würde es mich jedenfalls nicht."

„Findest du nicht, dass du ein bisschen übertreibst?"

„Findest du nicht, dass du ein bisschen _zu_ mitfühlend und verständnisvoll bist? Aber auf diese Tour reitet sie ja, deine kleine Neurotiker-Freundin. Vielen, vielen, _viiielen_ Dank, ihr seid ja alle _sooo_ lieb zu mir!" säuselte Zev mit hoher Fistelstimme.

„Musst du sie unbedingt nachäffen?"

„Wer äfft hier wen nach? Sam, merkst du eigentlich gar nicht, was hier los ist?"

„Scheinbar stehe ich heute irgendwie auf der Leitung, ich habe nämlich wirklich keinen blassen Schimmer, wovon du überhaupt redest, Professor Allwissend. Na, was ist? Weihst du mich irgendwann in das große Geheimnis ein oder sonderst du lieber weiter Orakelsprüche ab, bis ich vor Neugier gestorben bin?"

Es war bezeichnend für die momentan ziemlich einseitige Zielerfassung von Zevs Kampfgeist, dass diese geballte Ladung Spott wirkungslos an ihm abprallte. Er nickte nur nachdenklich vor sich hin und sagte aufreizend gönnerhaft: „Dir fällt es natürlich nicht so auf wie mir. Du kannst dich ja schließlich nicht selbst beobachten und dich mit Sondra vergleichen. Nein, nein, man muss schon daneben stehen, man muss euch beide zusammen sehen und erleben, um es zu merken."

„Um was zu merken? Würdest du mir bitte endlich klipp und klar sagen ..."

„Warte, nicht so schnell. Dazu muss ich erstmal ein bisschen weiter ausholen. Also..."

„ZEV!"

„Wie kann man nur so ungeduldig sein?" rief Zev, der selbst die Ungeduld in Person war. „Sag mal, springst du den Lamettaträgern in deinem fliegenden Eimer auch immer gleich an die Kehle, wenn sie mehr als zwei Sätze zu dir sagen?"

Jessamy dachte, dass es von Zeit zu Zeit durchaus gute Gründe gab, den „Lamettaträgern" an die Kehle zu springen, aber übertriebene Redseligkeit gehörte glücklicherweise nicht dazu. Und natürlich war es weder auf der _Warbride_ noch sonst wo ratsam, irgendjemandem, der ein imperiales Rangabzeichen trug, an die Kehle zu springen. Deshalb war es auch meilenweit von der eher zahmen Wirklichkeit entfernt, als sie jetzt aus reinem Widerspruchsgeist tollkühn behauptete: „Bei jeder Gelegenheit!"

„Wow, das macht sich bestimmt wirklich gut in deiner Personalakte. Auf diese Weise bringst du es garantiert noch bis zum Admiral - in tausend Jahren oder so. Falls sie dich nicht vorher vors Kriegsgericht stellen oder dich einfach aus der nächstbesten Luftschleuse werfen, was zwar eine schreckliche Verschwendung, aber irgendwie menschlich verständlich wäre. Aber lassen wir das. Spitz lieber mal die Ohren und hör mir einfach nur ganz ruhig zu - versuch es wenigstens, okay?"

Jessamy warf ihr Kopfkissen nach ihm (das Gespräch fand, wie schon erwähnt, in ihrem Bett statt, das aus den verschiedensten Gründen die ideale Arena für einen Beinahe-Streit war), was nicht unbedingt ein Beweis für ihre Bereitschaft war, die Ohren zu spitzen und einfach nur ganz ruhig zuzuhören, aber so leicht war Zev nicht zu entmutigen. Er ließ das Kissen, das er gerade noch abgefangen hatte, auf den Boden fallen und entsorgte vorsichtshalber auch gleich zwei oder drei andere potentielle Wurfgeschosse in dieselbe Richtung, um Jessamy nicht unnötig in Versuchung zu führen. Nachdem er auch noch den Kater verscheucht hatte, der auf die unerklärliche und sehr verwirrende Anwesenheit eines weiteren splitterfasernackten Zweibeiners auf seiner üppig gepolsterten Spielwiese mit Eifersucht reagierte und am Fußende auf der Lauer lag, um alle Zehen, Sohlen und Fersen, die sich in seine Nähe wagten, mit zornigen Tatzenhieben in die Flucht zu schlagen, rollte Zev sich in eine bequeme Seitenlage, stützte das Kinn in die Hand und den Ellbogen auf das allerletzte Kissen, und begann damit, die Perlen seiner Weisheit vor seinem undankbaren Publikum auszuschütten.

„Ist dir eigentlich schon mal aufgefallen, dass deine Sondra überhaupt keine eigene Meinung hat? Sie orientiert sich in allem, was sie sagt und tut, immer mehr nach dir und nur nach dir allein, Sam."

„Jetzt übertreibst du aber wirklich!" protestierte Jessamy und rettete mit einem schnellen Griff ihre schöne Patchwork-Tagesdecke vor dem frustgeladenen Tatendrang des Katers. Sie wollte ihn zu sich zu locken, um ihn über die Enttäuschung hinwegzutrösten, aber der Kater strafte sie mit Nichtachtung. Er bezog vor der geschlossenen Schlafzimmertür Stellung, fixierte das unüberwindliche Hindernis, das seinem würdevollen Abgang im Weg stand, mit starrem Blick und haderte sichtlich mit sich und der hartherzigen verständnislosen Menschenwelt, die ihn umgab. Jessamy war davon so beeindruckt, dass sie aufstand und ihm den Weg in die Freiheit öffnete, woraufhin der Kater gravitätisch wie eine verbannte königliche Hoheit in sein Exil schritt, ohne ihr auch nur einen Blick zu gönnen. Jessamy schwor sich, später alles wieder gutzumachen, kehrte aber vorläufig zu Zev zurück, der genau so viel Aufmerksamkeit verdiente - wenn auch nicht ganz so viel, wie er sich einbildete.

„Ach ja? Dann denk doch mal nach, Sam. Erinnerst du dich noch an die Sache mit diesem Wie-heißt-er-noch-gleich-Komponisten? Erst findet sie ihn ganz toll, dann plötzlich nicht mehr - und das keine drei Sekunden, nachdem du klar gestellt hast, dass du von seinem Gedudel gar nichts hältst.

Und wie war das gestern, als wir uns alle zusammen die Nachrichten angesehen haben? Weißt du noch, wie sie das Interview mit Gelana Mer'Kell gebracht haben, als sie grünes Licht für den Abbau von Tibannagas im Sirangatti-Nationalpark geben wollte? Die aufgetakelte alte Schachtel hat doch wirklich die Stirn gehabt, irgendwas von neuen Arbeitsplätzen und einer besseren Infrastruktur für die ganze Region zu faseln, obwohl sie sich die vielen teuren Klunker an ihren Wurstfingern bestimmt erst seit den Bestechungsgeldern der Minengilde-Lobby leisten kann. Aber deine Sondra war einfach hingerissen von dem ganzen Gelaber - bis _du_ gesagt hast, dass man eine Umweltministerin, die zulässt, dass ausgerechnet in einem Naturschutzgebiet ein Bergwerk eröffnet wird, ohne Taschenlampe in einem Grubenschacht aussetzen sollte. Und prompt stößt Klein-Sondra ins selbe Horn und trompetet heraus, dass Umweltschutz natürlich immer vorgeht und dass korrupte Politiker sowieso der Bodensatz der Menschheit sind und bla bla bla ...

Und so geht das ständig, Sam. Ich könnte dir jetzt auf Anhieb noch ein Dutzend Beispiele aufzählen, wenn es mir nicht einfach zu mühsam wäre. Aber Tatsache ist, dass Sondra - egal, worum es geht! - ständig auf deine Seite umschwenkt. Wenn du weiß sagst, sagt sie grundsätzlich auch weiß. Und wenn für dich etwas schwarz ist, dann ist es für sie gleich schwarz wie die Nacht."

Jessamy fühlte sich dazu verpflichtet, Sondras Partei zu ergreifen. „Sie ist einfach nur zu schüchtern, um auf ihrer eigenen Meinung zu bestehen, das ist alles. Sie mag mich. Sie bewundert mich sogar. Sie will irgendwie so sein wie ich. Wahrscheinlich passt sie sich deshalb so total an. Das ist natürlich nicht gut - nicht gut für sie, meine ich -, aber so schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht."

„Du willst es einfach nicht verstehen, oder?"

„Na, was denn?"

„Am Anfang wusste Sondra nicht einmal, was Redrox überhaupt ist, oder? Jetzt dröhnt sie sich den ganzen Tag damit zu. Edramarek war für sie praktisch ein Fremdwort. Jetzt zieht sie ihn sich rein bis zum Gehtnichtmehr, zusammen mit deinem ganzen anderen Kram. Sie hört deine Musik, sie liest deine Bücher, sie plappert deine Ansichten nach und jetzt fängt sie auch noch damit an, deine Kleider anzuziehen. So schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht? Vielleicht doch, Sam, denn das ist nur die Spitze vom Eisberg.

Ja, sie bewundert dich und ja, sie will irgendwie so sein wie du. Aber was hier läuft, geht schon einen Tick über eine ganz normale Schwärmerei plus Nachahmungstrieb hinaus. Sondra übernimmt nicht nur deinen Geschmack, deinen Lebensstil, deine Weltanschauung, nein, Sam, sie übernimmt _dich_, dich selbst von Kopf bis Fuß. _Sie_ äfft _dich_ nach. Sie imitiert deine ganze Gestik, die Art, wie du gehst, wie du dasitzt, wie du redest, wie du lachst, wie du deine komische Himmelfahrtsnase rümpfst, wenn du dich über mich aufregst, die tausend Kleinigkeiten, die aus dir unverwechselbar Sam Sorkin machen. Sie macht dir alles nach, alles. Sie ist wie dieser Pantomime in der 68. Straße, du weißt schon, dieser Typ in der Fußgängerzone, der immer die Leute parodiert. Aber was Sondra da abzieht, ist keine Parodie. Es ist todernst."

„Ach, das ist ja verrückt."

„Ja, das ist es. Und ganz schön unheimlich!"

„So habe ich es nicht gemeint, Zev, und das weißt du auch ganz genau. _Du_ bist verrückt! Was soll das alles? Na schön, du kannst Sondra nicht ausstehen, aber du steigerst dich da allmählich in etwas rein ..."

„Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich", protestierte Zev.

„Und ich mache mir Sorgen um _dich_. Du bist ja richtig besessen von Sondra." Jessamy schwieg einen Augenblick, bevor sie leiser fortfuhr: „Wenn ich dich nicht so gut kennen würde, wenn ich nicht genau wüsste, dass so etwas einfach unter deinem Niveau ist, dann würde ich mich jetzt langsam fragen, ob du mich vielleicht gegen sie aufhetzen willst ... und zwar aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund."

„Um sie los zu werden, damit ich bei dir einziehen kann? Das ist absurd, Sam!"

„Ich weiß. Und ich bin sehr froh darüber, dass ich es so genau weiß - es wäre ganz schön traurig, wenn es nicht so wäre."

„Du glaubst mir nur nicht, weil du es nicht mit eigenen Augen sehen kannst. Aber irgendwann wird es sogar dir auffallen. Ich kann warten."

„Oh, Zev, wirklich!"

„Ich habe es dir schon damals auf der _Nivess_ gesagt und ich sage es dir hier und heute noch mal: Diese Frau hat einen gewaltigen Sprung! Ich weiß nicht, was ihr Problem ist, aber wenn das mit ihr so weiter geht, wird es eines Tages todsicher _unser_ Problem sein. Du wirst schon noch sehen, wer hier von wem besessen ist, Sam. Und spätestens dann wirst du mir glauben."

Obwohl Jessamy das Eintreffen dieser Prophezeiung genauso sehr bezweifelte wie Zevs Unvoreingenommenheit in dieser ganzen Angelegenheit, machte sie sich Gedanken darüber, sobald sie dazu Gelegenheit und vor allem die nötige Muße fand, was erst der Fall war, nachdem Zev wieder gegangen war - geschniegelt und gebügelt für ein wichtiges Geschäftsessen in der City, aber immer noch ziemlich in Wallung, was weniger an dem vorangegangenen Geplänkel lag als an den ziemlich intensiven Friedensverhandlungen, die es unweigerlich nach sich gezogen hatte. Doch so sehr Jessamy sich in der wieder eingekehrten Stille auch den Kopf zerbrach, sie kam einfach zu keinem vernünftigen Ergebnis.

In ihren Lieblingssessel gekuschelt und den Kater auf den Knien - er war zur Versöhnung bereit, sobald die bedrohlich dominante männliche Präsenz aus seinem Revier verschwunden war - grübelte sie vor sich hin, während sie sanft das seidig schimmernde Fell kraulte, was mit einem seligen Schnurren gewürdigt wurde. Bauschte Zev alles nur auf oder sah er, dessen Blick in Sondras Fall nicht gerade durch die rosarote Brille reiner Menschenfreundlichkeit getrübt wurde, klarer und tiefer als Jessamy? War Jessamy für Sondra einfach nur ein Ideal, dem sie nacheiferte? Hoffte sie nur, sich weiter zu entwickeln, ein ganz neuer Mensch zu werden, eine erfolgreichere, glücklichere Frau, wenn sie sich ein paar Facetten von Jessamys Wesen und Lebensart aneignete? Oder war sie schon im Begriff, sich selbst einer radikalen Umerziehung, ja beinahe schon einer Art Gehirnwäsche zu unterziehen? Bahnte sich hier vielleicht sogar eine ausgewachsene Persönlichkeitskrise an? Wo lag überhaupt die Grenze zwischen Anpassungsfähigkeit und Identitätsverlust und wer bestimmte ihren Verlauf? Zev? Jessamy? Sondra selbst?

Jessamy seufzte. So verworren die Sache auch war, in einem Punkt hatte Zev leider Recht: Sondra hatte sie offensichtlich zu ihrer ganz privaten Heldenikone auserkoren und so schmeichelhaft das auf den ersten Blick auch sein mochte, auf den zweiten war es eher belastend, um nicht zu sagen lästig. Jessamy wollte kein Idol sein, sie wollte nicht auf einen Sockel gestellt und angehimmelt werden. Und auf keinen Fall wollte sie nachgeahmt werden - und schon gar nicht nachgeäfft!

„Aber das kann ich mir sowieso nicht vorstellen. Ich glaube, Zev hört einfach nur das Gras wachsen - eben typisch Mann", erklärte Jessamy dem Kater.

„Mauuu!" sagte der Kater und kniff sie spielerisch in die Hand und das war alles, was er dazu beizutragen hatte.

Zevs Unkenrufen zum Trotz verliefen die nächsten Wochen ruhig und friedlich und völlig ereignislos - wenn man mal davon absah, dass Sondra in einem Anfall von Kaufrausch kreuz und quer durch sämtliche Läden und Secondhandshops der Stadt jagte und sich eine komplette neue Garderobe zulegte, die zu neunzig Prozent aus Zwillingsstücken von Jessamys eigenen Kleidern bestand. Aber das war eben typisch Frau und vollkommen normal, wie Jessamy ein wenig gereizt verkündete, als sie von Zev prompt mit einem triumphierenden Na-was-hab-ich- dir-gesagt-Blick bedacht wurde. Zevs Antwort beschränkte sich auf eine skeptisch hochgezogene Augenbraue. Er hatte dazugelernt oder tat jedenfalls so als ob.

Die Hitzewelle der letzten Sommertage war beinahe nahtlos in einen langen goldenen Herbst übergegangen, der die Straßenschluchten von Delamere mit flirrenden Lichtspeeren füllte und die zahllosen dicht belaubten Baumkronen in den Alleen und Stadtparks in einem spektakulären Feuerwerk aufflammen ließ. Unter der kühlen klaren saphirblauen Glaskuppel des Himmels leuchtete und funkelte und strahlte einfach alles, die Bäume, die Fensterfronten der Häuser, die Menschen ...

Kaye Drumheller strahlte nicht. Tatsächlich sah sie ziemlich finster aus, als sie aus dem flachen Plasmabildschirm von Jessamys Kom-Einheit herausstarrte. Ihre Stirn war von drei strengen waagrechten Falten durchkerbt und ihr großzügig geschwungener Mund, der von der Natur nur zum Lachen vorgesehen zu sein schien, war zu einer dünnen ärgerlichen Linie zusammengekniffen, wenn er nicht gerade eine Flut von unverständlichen Worten heraussprudelte. Alles in allem machte sie den Eindruck, als ob irgendjemand oder irgendetwas sie gewaltig in Harnisch gebracht hatte. Das Problem war nur, dass der größte Teil von dem, was sie von sich gab, von rhythmisch auf- und abschwellenden Pfeiftönen und Knistergeräuschen überlagert wurde, was vermutlich auf irgendeinen technischen Defekt zurückzuführen war. Doch die wenigen Wortfetzen, die nicht in dem allgemeinen Rauschen und Piepsen untergingen, klangen bedenklich genug.

„... dachte, wir wollten ... schon so lange ... immer wieder und wieder versucht ... Aus den Augen ... was?"

An diesem Punkt schien Kaye selbst aufgefallen zu sein, dass mit der Übertragung etwas nicht ganz so war wie es sein sollte, denn plötzlich schüttelte sie irritiert den Kopf und beugte sich ein wenig zur Seite, so dass sie kurz aus dem Sichtbereich der Kamera verschwand. Was auch immer sie in diesen Sekundenbruchteilen angestellt hatte, es bewirkte nur, dass die ganze Geräuschkulisse mit der Phonstärke eines überhitzten Ionentriebwerkes aufheulte und Kayes verdrossenes rundes Gesicht - jetzt wieder sichtbar - sich Pixel für Pixel in das auflöste, was in Funkerkreisen nicht umsonst als „Schneesturm" bezeichnet wurde. Im nächsten Augenblick brach die Verbindung völlig zusammen und Jessamy, die ebenfalls stirnrunzelnd vor lauter Konzentration über dieser stark verstümmelten Botschaft in ihrer Mailbox gebrütet hatte, war genauso klug wie vorher. Sie spielte die Aufnahme noch zweimal ab, nachdem sie den akustischen Verstärker ihrer Kom-Einheit ein wenig modifiziert hatte, aber sogar der Equalizer mit seinem Anti-Verzerrungs-Effekt war machtlos, wenn der aufgezeichnete Anruf von so erbarmungswürdiger Qualität war. Am Ende blieb Jessamy nichts anderes übrig als Kaye einfach zurückzurufen, was sie ohnehin getan hätte.

Seltsamerweise war ihre Verbindung mit der Giantana-Basis glockenklar und von keinerlei wie auch immer gearteten Störungen heimgesucht. (Die Wartungsteams auf Soraya mussten mit einer geradezu atemberaubenden Effizienz und Schnelligkeit arbeiten - schließlich lag Kayes Anruf laut der Echtzeitanzeige der Mailbox noch keine Stunde zurück.) Ob es allerdings wirklich ein Vorteil war, das blasierte Dressmangesicht des Lieutenants, der das Callcenter von Giantana regierte, in seiner ganzen Pracht vor sich zu sehen, war eher fragwürdig - vor allem deshalb, weil sofort nachdem er Jessamy erkannt hatte, ein breites selbstgefälliges Grinsen darauf erschien, das das weißeste Gebiss seit der Erfindung des Zahnbleachings zur Schau stellte.

„Hallo Sonnenschein! Also wirklich, Sie scheinen ja ohne mich gar nicht mehr leben zu können", gurrte er. „Und was verschafft mir heute wieder die Ehre?"

„Dasselbe wie immer", erwiderte Jessamy in dem kühlen indifferenten Ton, den sie zusammen mit einer Miene sphinxenhafter Undurchdringlichkeit speziell für Möchtegern-Charmebolzen wie ihn reserviert hatte. (Sie hatte schon früh gelernt, dass man gewissen Schwierigkeiten in ihrem Beruf am Besten aus dem Weg ging, indem man sich Flirtversuchen gegenüber ungefähr so zugänglich zeigte wie eine mittelalterliche Burg während einer Belagerung: Fallgatter runter, Zugbrücke hoch, hinter jeder Schießscharte und Zinne ein Bogenschütze und oben auf dem Wehrgang jede Menge Kessel mit siedendem Pech.)

„Oh nein! Wie kann jemand, der so hübsch ist, nur so grausam sein? Jedes Mal, wenn ich Sie sehe, hoffe ich auf ein kleines Lächeln, auf einen Hauch von Interesse an meiner Wenigkeit, aber leider, leider ..." Der Lieutenant seufzte schmerzlich. „Sie brechen mir noch das Herz!" klagte er.

„Ach wirklich? Na, geben Sie mir ruhig Bescheid, wenn es soweit ist. Dann kaufe ich mir extra für Sie ein mit Spitzen besetztes Taschentuch und weine es jeden Tag um diese Uhrzeit klitschnass - wenn ich nicht gerade etwas Besseres vorhabe. Und jetzt stellen Sie mich bitte endlich durch, ja?"

Doch der Lieutenant schmollte jetzt und musste erst seine makellos manikürten Fingernägel einer eingehenden Begutachtung unterziehen, bevor er sich zu einer Antwort herablassen konnte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Drumheller hier auf dem Stützpunkt ist", sagte er schließlich.

„Glauben ist nicht wissen, wie ein sehr weiser Mann mal behauptet hat. Also warum tun Sie uns beiden nicht den Gefallen und sehen einfach mal nach? Natürlich nur, wenn es Ihnen nicht allzu viel Mühe macht", sagte Jessamy und lächelte jetzt wirklich, was aber nur daran lag, dass sie gerade einen intensiven und überraschend realistischen Tagtraum durchlebte, in dem sie diesem uniformierten Lackaffen voller Wonne einen kräftigen Tritt in seine vier Buchstaben versetzte.

Vielleicht war es ein Fall von Gedankenübertragung, vielleicht auch nicht, jedenfalls verdrehte der Lieutenant vielsagend seine großen babylauen Augen unter den schmalen schwarzen Bögen seiner Brauen, die so vollkommen waren, als würde sich regelmäßig eine Kosmetikerin darum kümmern, dass auch ja kein überflüssiges Härchen in die falsche Richtung wuchs, und seufzte noch einmal, sehr viel lauter als zuvor. Nachdem er so wortlos, aber unmissverständlich klargestellt hatte, dass von all den kaltherzigen männerhassenden Emanzen, die ihn jemals hatten abblitzen lassen, Jessamy die Allerschlimmste war, eine richtige Hexe, die roh und gefühllos auf seinem empfindsamen Ego herumtrampelte, fügte er sich in sein Schicksal. „Na schön. Eine Minute", sagte er resigniert und drückte auf eine Taste.

Sofort erschien auf dem Bildschirm das imperiale Hoheitszeichen, während aus dem Lautsprecher zackige Marschmusik klirrte. Es mochte Zeitgenossen geben, die sich von dem Anblick dieses Ehrfurcht gebietenden Pausensymbols und den mitreißenden Pauken- und Trompetenklängen in eine so erhabene Stimmung versetzt fühlten, dass sie darüber jedes Zeitgefühl verloren, doch Jessamy gehörte nicht dazu. Als aus der angekündigten einen Minute bereits zehn Minuten geworden waren, trommelten ihre Fingerspitzen auf der Tischplatte neben ihrem Kom einen zunehmend ungeduldigen Kontrapunkt zu der fünften Wiederholung der „Carida-Hymne". Sie war gerade dabei, in einen neuen Tagtraum hinüberzugleiten, in dem dieser Callcenter-Dandy zum Gegenstand einer rabiaten, aber ziemlich eindrucksvollen Hai'Ki-Würgegriff-Demonstration wurde, als die Musik abrupt verstummte und das Pausensymbol wieder durch sein Gesicht ersetzt wurde.

„Tut mir unendlich Leid", verkündete der Lieutenant so fidel, dass man allen Grund hatte, an dem Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Aussage zu zweifeln. „Aber ich hab's Ihnen ja gleich gesagt. Drumheller ist nicht da. Um genau zu sein: Sie ist seit gestern zusammen mit unseren anderen Softwareingenieuren bei einem Fortbildungsseminar auf Sarskojeselo."

Jessamy wollte schon widersprechen - wie konnte Kaye seit gestern weg sein, wenn sie erst heute Abend von der Giantana-Basis aus auf Devon angerufen hatte? -, als ihr ein gewagter, aber sehr einleuchtender Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss, der sie dazu veranlasste, ihren bereits geöffneten Mund wieder zuzuklappen, ohne den Süßholzraspler am anderen Ende der Leitung ganz offen der Lüge zu bezichtigen.

„Die kommen alle erst nächste Woche zurück. Zwecklos, es vorher noch mal zu versuchen - es sei denn, Sie entwickeln zwischendurch doch noch ein bisschen Sehnsucht nach mir,Sonnenschein. Man gibt die Hoffnung ja nie auf", sagte Mr. Universum ölig und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Jessamy zog es vor, das Gespräch zu beenden, bevor er auch noch auf die Idee verfiel, ihr zum Abschied eine Kusshand zuzuwerfen, was statt der erwünschten Sehnsucht eher einen spontanen Brechreiz bei ihr ausgelöst hätte. Doch nachdem sie aufgelegt hatte, ließ sie sofort die Aufnahme von Kayes Anruf zum vierten Mal ablaufen. Und dieses Mal achtete sie nicht mehr auf das ausdrucksstarke Mienenspiel ihrer Freundin oder auf die Störgeräusche - das alles lenkte nur ab -, sondern hörte einfach nur ganz genau hin, die Augen halbgeschlossen, konzentrierter als je zuvor.

„_... dachte, wir wollten ... schon so lange ... immer wieder und wieder versucht ... Aus den Augen ...was?" _

Konnte sie nicht doch einen Sinn aus diesen abgehackten Sätzen herausfiltern? Konnte sie nicht, wenn sie nur ein kleines bisschen ihre Phantasie anstrengte, die Lücken zwischen den einzelnen Worten schließen, sie logisch ergänzen und sich ungefähr zusammenreimen, worum es hier ging? Vielleicht doch, denn im Grunde genommen hatte das, was Kaye da von sich gab, bemerkenswert viel Ähnlichkeit mit dem, was Jessamy selbst schon ein paar Mal ausgesprochen und niedergeschrieben hatte. Vielleicht hatte Kaye ja nichts anderes gesagt als: _Ich dachte, wir wollten in Kontakt bleiben. Wir haben schon so lange nichts mehr voneinander gehört. Ich habe immer wieder und wieder versucht dich zu erreichen. Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn, was?_

War das möglich? Hatte Kaye, wie immer zwischen Gutmütigkeit und Hitzköpfigkeit hin- und hergerissen, mitten in einem kleinen Zornausbruch angerufen, um Jessamy auszuzanken und ihr denselben Vorwurf um die Ohren zu schlagen, den auch Jessamy inzwischen schon mehrfach gegen sie erhoben hatte, nämlich dass sie sich seit einer Ewigkeit in Schweigen hüllte und jeden Kontaktversuch ignorierte?

_Aber wenn das stimmt, dann würde das ja bedeuten,_ _dass meine ganzen E-Mails und Anrufe in letzter Zeit gar nicht bei ihr angekommen sind __-__ und ihre nicht bei mir!_ Jessamy schnalzte leise mit der Zunge, als ihr die Implikationen dieser Schlussfolgerung bewusst wurden. Wurden ihre Anrufe deshalb immer sofort in das Callcenter umgeleitet, wurde sie deshalb immer wieder von Lieutenant Un(Wider)steh(lich) abgewimmelt? Warum hatte er Jessamy vorhin zehn Minuten lang in einer Warteschleife hängen lassen? Hatte es wirklich so lange gedauert, eine einzelne simple Information aus dem Basisnetzwerk zu fischen, oder hatte er einfach nur genug Zeit gebraucht, um sich an eine ganz bestimmte Person zu wenden und von ihr ganz bestimmte Anweisungen zu erhalten? Gab es da vielleicht jemanden in Giantana, der ein Interesse daran hatte, Kaye Drumheller zu isolieren, sie völlig von der Außenwelt abzuschotten? Ließ dieser Jemand einfach ihre ganze Korrespondenz unterschlagen und jeden Anruf, der für sie hereinkam, von einem gut dressierten Wachhund abfangen? Und wenn man schon mal soweit war: War Kayes letzte Nachricht wirklich nur von einem zufälligen technischen Defekt ramponiert worden oder hatte jemand mit einem Störsender ein bisschen nachgeholfen?

Jessamy schaltete das Kom ab und ging in die Küche, um sich einen Tee zu machen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass angesichts der jüngsten Entwicklungen eine kleine Stärkung angebracht war. Der Kater schien derselben Meinung zu sein, denn er machte sich lautstark bemerkbar, sobald er Jessamys Zielrichtung angepeilt hatte. Er gab erst wieder Ruhe, nachdem sie ihm einen Kisscat- Knusperriegel mit naturidentischem Lachsaroma spendiert hatte, über den er so gierig herfiel, dass die garantiert katzenfellpflegenden Cerealien und Gemüseflocken in alle Richtungen davonstoben. Zu seinem Glück war seine Besitzerin zu beschäftigt, um sich darüber aufzuregen. Sie wirbelte mit ihrem Löffel einen Beutel _Orla Cray Spezial_ durch das kochendheiße Wasser in der riesigen magentaroten Tasse, die vor ihr stand, und starrte verträumt in die aufsteigenden Dampfwölkchen hinein wie eine Wahrsagerin in ihre Kristallkugel. Sie war Parsecs von ihrer Küche und dem kleinen Krümelmonster neben ihr entfernt.

Im Gegensatz zu Tausenden von Wehrdienstpflichtigen, die nur durch einen Einberufungsbefehl und oft genug gegen ihren Willen den Weg in die imperiale Armee fanden, hatte Jessamy sich aus freien Stücken für eine Offizierskarriere bei der Raumflotte entschieden. Schon aus diesem Grund war sie auf ihre eigene Weise durchaus loyal, was ihre Einstellung gegenüber dem Militär an sich anging. Aber sie verwechselte Loyalität nie mit Blauäugigkeit oder gar Blindheit. Sie sah sehr wohl die Schwächen, ja Gefahren eines Systems, das nur auf den granitharten Eckpfeilern Hierarchie, Kommandostruktur und Gehorsam beruhte. Denn letzten Endes waren sie alle - vom niedrigsten Frontschwein bis zum höchsten Lamettaträger, wie Zev es auf seine blumige und nicht sehr respektvolle Weise ausgedrückt hätte - nur Menschen aus Fleisch und Blut und jeder von ihnen hatte seine individuellen Fehler und Macken. Die Werbeplakate der Rekrutierungsbüros, die Vorträge der Ausbilder an den Akademien und die hochtrabenden, auf Publikumswirkung bedachten öffentlichen Reden von Admiralen und Generälen waren immer mit großartigen Phrasen gespickt, wenn es um so theoretische Begriffe wie Charakterstärke oder Kameradschaftsgeist unter Soldaten ging. Wenn man ihnen Glauben schenken wollte, dann war die ganze Streitmacht des Imperiums eine einzige große Familie, in der jeder seinen ganz persönlichen Traum vom Glück wahrmachen konnte, solange er dazu bereit war, sich an die Regeln zu halten. Aber das war eben nur eine schöne Theorie. Jessamy hatte während ihrer kurzen Laufbahn schon genug gesehen und gehört, um zu wissen, dass die Praxis anders aussah. Ganz anders.

Es war einfach eine Tatsache, dass es viel zu viele Schiffe, Raumbasen und Garnisonen gab, wo ein so unerfreuliches Phänomen wie Mobbing an der Tagesordnung war. Und es war ein offenes Geheimnis - auch wenn es aus Prestigegründen immer wieder vehement bestritten wurde -, dass gerade die Frauen, die schon aufgrund ihrer rein zahlenmäßigen Unterlegenheit und dem allgemein vorherrschenden Machismo einen schweren Stand hatten, auffallend oft Mobbingattacken ausgesetzt waren. Doch Jessamy war sich vollkommen darüber im Klaren, dass bloßer Sexismus in solchen Fällen nicht unbedingt der ausschlaggebende Faktor war - es gab überall Leute, die gar keinen besonderen Grund brauchten, um eine Abneigung gegen irgendeinen Außenseiter zu fassen, dem sie von da an das Leben zur Hölle machten. Und es mussten nicht einmal Vorgesetzte sein, die zu Quälgeistern mutierten, es konnten durchaus die vielgerühmten „Kameraden" sein. (Obwohl natürlich irgendwann immer eine maßgebliche Persönlichkeit die Bühne betrat, die entweder aktiv in dem Geschehen mitmischte oder passiv, indem sie die Täter deckte oder einfach ignorierte, was sich direkt vor ihrer Nase abspielte.) Aber falls jemand doch das Pech hatte, ausgerechnet seinem Vorgesetzten ein Dorn im Auge zu sein, konnte er sich auf etwas gefasst machen - schließlich gab es niemanden, der einem das Leben besser und leichter zur Hölle machen konnte als „der Chef", der allein schon durch seinen Rang grundsätzlich am längeren Hebel saß. (Jessamy hatte schon ihre eigenen Erfahrungen auf diesem Gebiet gesammelt, aber sie kannte aus der ewig brodelnden Gerüchteküche ihrer zahlreichen Kollegen auch Namen, neben denen Sergeant Pinnbec und Captain Dakall so human und fürsorglich wirkten wie die Vorstandsvorsitzenden eines Vereins gegen Kindesmisshandlung.)

Wenn Kaye, die durch ihren „Frischfleisch"-Status in einer fest etablierten Gruppe besonders leicht verletzbar war, sich in Giantana mit den falschen Leuten angelegt hatte oder einfach so zur Zielscheibe für alle möglichen gehässigen Schikanen geworden war, dann steckte sie bis zum Hals in Schwierigkeiten. Und je länger Jessamy darüber nachdachte, desto sicherer war sie, dass es sich genau so verhielt. Schließlich hatte Kaye bei ihrem letzten Gespräch genug Andeutungen fallen lassen, die man gar nicht anders interpretieren konnte. Und unter diesen Umständen hätte man schon ziemlich naiv sein müssen, um noch einen Zufall darin zu sehen, dass Kaye jetzt grundsätzlich nie mehr zu erreichen war, egal wann oder wie oft Jessamy es versuchte. Und natürlich gipfelte alles in diesem fast unverständlichen Anruf heute und der offensichtlichen Flunkerei über Kayes erneute angebliche Abwesenheit. Die Fakten passten einfach viel zu gut zusammen ...

Jessamy schüttelte langsam den Kopf und seufzte ein wenig. Wenn es nur nach ihr gegangen wäre, wäre sie sofort nach Soraya geflogen, um nach Kaye zu sehen, aber eine derart überstürzte Aktion war schon von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt. Sie konnte nicht einfach unangemeldet vor einem imperialen Stützpunkt auftauchen und der Wache am Tor erzählen, dass sie eine liebe alte Freundin besuchen wollte. Es fing schon damit an, dass sie gar nicht erst an das Tor und seine Wachen herankam, denn ohne Passierschein durfte sie nicht einmal die Sperrzone durchqueren, von der jede Basis umgeben war. Und für diesen Passierschein brauchte sie natürlich erstmal eine Genehmigung, die wiederum beantragt werden musste - mit ungefähr hundert Formularen und mindestens tausend Durchschlägen für die verschiedenen zuständigen Stabsstellen. Aber das A und O war eine _gute_ Begründung, warum um Himmels willen sie auf die Schnapsidee verfallen war, überhaupt einen solchen Antrag einzureichen. Und Jessamy, die schon bei dem bloßen Gedanken an den zu entfesselnden Papierkrieg von einem leisen Schwindelgefühl erfasst wurde, glaubte irgendwie nicht daran, dass der Wunsch, Kaye Drumheller wiederzusehen, von offizieller Seite her als ausreichend gute Begründung angesehen werden würde. Eher würde man in einer so überflüssigen und emotional überfrachteten Kapriole einen guten Grund sehen, an Lieutenant Sorkins Verstand zu zweifeln. Und in diesem Fall würde man ihren Antrag nicht nur kategorisch ablehnen, sondern auch gleich noch dafür sorgen, dass Jessamys nächster Med-Check, der standardmäßig alle sechs Monate fällig war, ein bisschen vorverlegt wurde, damit ein erfahrener Psy-Tech sie sorgfältig auf weitere eindeutige Symptome für einen stressbedingten Nervenzusammenbruch oder eine noch ernstere Variation geistiger Zerrüttung untersuchen konnte.

Aber sogar wenn Jessamys Antrag durch einen glücklichen Zufall auf dem Schreibtisch eines gutgelaunten Weltbürgers mit einer besonders sozialen Ader landete, der in einem Anfall von königlichem Großmut dazu bereit war, beide Augen zuzudrücken und ein Gesuch zu bewilligen, das im Widerspruch zu allen derzeit gültigen Sicherheitsbestimmungen stand, ja, selbst dann hatte sie noch lange nicht gewonnen, denn das allerletzte Wort in so einer Angelegenheit hatte sowieso der kommandierende Offizier des Stützpunktes. Ohne seine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis lief hier gar nichts und wenn er sein Veto einlegte - was nach Lage der Dinge ziemlich wahrscheinlich war, auch wenn er sich natürlich auf die heiligen Prinzipien der militärischen Geheimhaltung und Spionageabwehr berufen würde -, dann konnte Jessamy sich ihre offizielle Genehmigung sonst wohin stecken und sich vor den Laserzaunbarrikaden von Giantana auf den Kopf stellen, bis sie blau anlief.

Und dann gab es da noch einen Aspekt, der ganz entschieden gegen einen Besuch auf Soraya sprach, der wichtigste Aspekt von allen: Was hatte Kaye schon davon, wenn Jessamy plötzlich auf der Bildfläche erschien? Natürlich würde sie sich darüber freuen, natürlich würde ihr ein bisschen moralische Unterstützung ganz gut tun, aber letzten Endes würde sich ihre Situation dadurch auch nicht verbessern.

Im Endeffekt würde sie sich sogar verschlechtern, denn eines stand fest: Wer auch immer dafür verantwortlich war, was in Giantana vor sich ging, sein Einfluss dort war so groß, dass er Kaye regelrecht in der Versenkung verschwinden lassen und diesen Callcenter-Burschen in ein williges Sprachrohr für seine Schwindelgeschichten verwandeln konnte. Und er würde es ganz bestimmt nicht gerne sehen, wenn Kaye doch noch Gelegenheit bekam, sich einer außenstehenden Person anzuvertrauen, weil dadurch unweigerlich die Gefahr bestand, dass seine üblen Manipulationen ans Tageslicht kamen, von seinen anderen kleinen Machtspielchen ganz zu schweigen. Und was dann? Auf jeden Fall würde er seine Wut an Kaye auslassen, die ihm bis zu ihrer nächsten Versetzung auf Gnade und Ungnade ausgeliefert war. Er würde es ihr heimzahlen oder es wenigstens versuchen - und das war etwas, das um jeden Preis vermieden werden musste.

Jessamy angelte den Teebeutel heraus, beäugte kritisch das grünlichbraune Gebräu in ihrer Tasse und nippte behutsam daran. Doch das liebliche Aroma der Spezialmischung füllte ihren Mund, ohne den bitteren Geschmack von hilflosem Zorn fortzuspülen. Denn sie konnte es drehen und wenden, wie sie wollte, und alle vernünftigen Argumente der Welt ins Feld führen, aber irgendwie wurde sie das dunkle Gefühl nicht los, dass sie im Begriff war, Kaye im Stich zu lassen. Sie sann gerade darüber nach, ob sie die Vernunft zum Teufel jagen und doch ein Flugticket nach Soraya buchen sollte, Passierschein hin oder her, als sie die Wohnungstür ins Schloss fallen hörte und gleich darauf das gedämpfte Poltern von abgestreiften Schuhen, die im Flur auf den Boden fielen.

„Hallo! Du bist ja heute ganz schön spät dran. Haben sie dir Überstunden aufgebrummt?" rief sie.

Sondras Antwort klang so atemlos, als wäre sie im Galopp das ganze Treppenhaus hochgestürmt, statt den Lift zu nehmen. „Nein, aber ich war auf dem Heimweg noch unten bei Ninios und du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie voll es in diesem Laden war. Ich musste ewig warten, bis ich endlich dran war. Vielleicht hätte ich mir doch lieber einen Termin geben lassen sollen, aber ich wollte es endlich hinter mich bringen."

Jessamy wollte schon fragen, was genau Sondra endlich hinter sich hatte bringen wollen, als ihr einfiel, dass mit „unten bei Ninios" nur der Friseursalon an der Ecke zur 75. Straße gemeint sein konnte. Außerdem erübrigte sich ihre Frage sowieso, weil Sondra genau in diesem Augenblick in all ihrem neuen Glanz in die Küche hereinschwebte. Und jetzt war es Jessamy, die unwillkürlich nach Luft schnappte, was bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot, auch kein Wunder war.

Sondras Wangen waren hochrot, ihre Augen glitzerten wie Sterne und ihre Stimme war vor Stolz und Aufregung mindestens eine Oktave höher als sonst. „Es steht mir wirklich gut, nicht wahr? Sieht es nicht einfach toll aus?" Sie wirbelte herum wie ein aufgedrehter Kreisel, damit Jessamy sie von allen Seiten bewundern konnte.

Doch Jessamy war beim besten Willen nicht dazu in der Lage, ein Kompliment oder auch nur einen Kommentar über die Lippen zu bringen. Die Sekunden tickten vorüber und sie saß einfach nur da und starrte. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie da sah.

Sondras Ekstase verebbte und verwandelte sich in Enttäuschung. „Es gefällt dir nicht."

„Doch, doch! Es ist nur so ...", Jessamy suchte krampfhaft nach einem passenden Wort und fand in ihrer Verwirrung keines, „... so ungewohnt", fügte sie matt hinzu. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie sonst noch sagen sollte, obwohl sie jetzt schon in allen Einzelheiten wusste, was Zev dazu sagen würde, sobald er es erfuhr.

Sondras Löwenmähnenzeiten waren aus und vorbei. Die wallenden schulterlangen Kringellocken waren verschwunden. Sie hatten einem frechen jungenhaften Kurzhaarschnitt Platz gemacht, der Sondra tatsächlich ausgezeichnet stand ... und der von dem M-förmigen Ansatz in ihrem schmalen Nacken über die Position des Seitenscheitels bis hin zur letzten welligen Ponyfranse eine buchstäblich haargenaue Kopie von Jessamys eigener Frisur war!

**Vardiss:**

„In diesem Augenblick habe ich begriffen, dass Zev vollkommen Recht hatte: Sondra war wirklich auf dem besten Weg, sich in so eine Art Abziehbild von mir zu verwandeln. Aber ich wusste immer noch nicht, warum. Ich meine, ich habe es immer noch für einen Spleen von ihr gehalten, verrückt, aber harmlos, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine. Wie hätte ich auch darauf kommen sollen, dass da noch etwas ganz anderes dahinter steckt, etwas, das überhaupt nicht harmlos ist?"

Der verteidigende Unterton entging Breghala nicht, obwohl er scheinbar gerade vollkommen davon absorbiert war, seine Datenblocknotizen mit einem Strichmännchen zu dekorieren. „Ja, wie?" murmelte er halb zustimmend, halb besänftigend.

Jessamy, die sich in Feuer geredet hatte, atmete tief durch und strich sich eine der Haarsträhnen, die sie jetzt unfreiwillig mit Sondra Rakosh teilte, aus der erhitzten Stirn. Breghala schob einladend eines der Kaltgetränke, mit denen Paejonn sie inzwischen reichlich versorgt hatte, zu ihr hinüber und beobachtete amüsiert, wie sie es hinunterstürzte. „Sind Sie eigentlich nach Soraya geflogen?"

Die Frage kam betont beiläufig, während ein weiteres Strichmännchen das Licht der Welt erblickte, aber Jessamy geriet trotzdem sofort in Verlegenheit. Natürlich hatte sie ihre ganz persönliche Meinung über Art und Umfang von Kayes Krise diskret unter den Tisch fallen lassen - schließlich würde niemand, der seine fünf Sinne beieinander hatte, ausgerechnet einem Geheimdienstmann auf die Nase binden, was er von der durchschnittlichen imperialen Personalpolitik und ihren Auswirkungen auf besagtes Personal hielt! Nein, Jessamys Gedanken waren nicht nur frei, sondern auch immer noch ihre ganz private Angelegenheit und sie würde sie genauso wenig in allen Einzelheiten vor Breghala ausbreiten wie gewisse intimere Details ihrer Geschichte. Der Colonel musste schließlich nicht alles wissen, oder? Es reichte vollkommen, wenn Jessamy ihm eine hier und da leicht geschönte ... leicht _gekürzte_ Fassung präsentierte.

„Dazu hatte ich gar keine Gelegenheit mehr. Die ganze Organisation war ziemlich ... äh ... umständlich und mir blieb einfach keine Zeit dafür. Es ging irgendwie alles so schnell ..." Sie brach ab und starrte fasziniert auf die leere Mehrwegdose, die sie immer noch in der Hand hielt. Das Werbeholo, das auf dem Deckel installiert war, blinkte in regelmäßigen Abständen auf und schrieb mit grellen neonpinkfarbenen Buchstaben _Kool's -__ wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist! _in die Luft.Eine Warnung? Jessamy fühlte ganz deutlich die Hitzewelle, die über ihr Gesicht rollte.

Wenn Breghala ihre Befangenheit auffiel, dann ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. „Weiter", sagte er mit derselben unverbindlichen Freundlichkeit, die er immer an den Tag legte - wahrscheinlich sogar dann, wenn er ein _echtes_ Verhör führte.

Jessamy stellte die Dose sehr behutsam auf Breghalas Schreibtischkante ab und machte weiter.

Fortsetzung folgt

© 2008 Nangijala


	4. Chapter 4

**Devon:**

Es gab Tage, an denen sie davon überzeugt war, dass sich das ganze Universum gegen sie verschworen hatte. Und heute war so ein Tag: Jessamy wusste es sofort, als sie von einer energischen Hand auf ihrer Schulter unsanft wachgerüttelt wurde und nach dem Aufschlagen von schlafverquollenen Augen mit leicht benommenem Erstaunen feststellte, dass sie gar nicht in ihrer Kabine in der Koje lag, wo sie eigentlich hingehörte, sondern in dem winzigen vollgestopften Büro, das sie sich mit Lieutenant-Commander Chevan teilte, halb über ihrem Schreibtisch hing. Und zwar mit dem Kinn mitten auf der Funktionsleiste ihrer Computertastatur - eine ziemlich unbequeme Ruheposition, die ihr nicht nur ein steifes Genick eingebracht hatte, das sich jetzt bei jeder unbedachten Bewegung schmerzhaft meldete, sondern auch noch verheerende Folgen für den sowieso nur mühsam zusammengestückelten Bericht hatte, über dem sie die ganze Nacht gebrütet hatte, weil sie ihn auf ausdrücklichen Befehl von Captain Dakall bis spätestens 6.00 Uhr fertig haben und bei ihm höchstpersönlich abliefern sollte.

Doch als Jessamy von Chevan aus dem Nickerchen gerissen wurde, das sie irgendwann auf dem Höhepunkt von Übermüdung und Langeweile einfach überwältigt haben musste, war es bereits 6.11 Uhr und ihr Bericht sah aus, als wäre er von einem besonders bösartigen Computervirus heimgesucht worden. Und dass Chevan, der immer ein bisschen zu viel Sinn für Humor an den Tag legte, den Ernst der Lage leichtherzig ignorierte und vor Lachen jaulte wie ein angeschossener Werwolf, war nicht _wirklich_ hilfreich, dachte sie aufgebracht, während sie mit fliegenden Fingern das von ihrer Kinnspitze und einer unheilvollen Kombination aus Leer- und Enter-Taste zerpflückte Labyrinth aus Textblöcken, Tabellen und Diagrammen hastig wieder zusammenflickte.

„Ach, jetzt lass nicht gleich die Flügel hängen, Sorkin. Der Alte wird dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen, wenn du da oben antanzt ... na ja, und selbst wenn, du hast ja zwei Tage Zeit, um dich davon zu erholen", tröstete Chevan nach einem letzten begeisterten Aufheulen und verpasste Jessamy einen kumpelhaften und ziemlich derben Schlag auf den Rücken, der sie ebenfalls aufheulen ließ, allerdings vor Schmerz.

Trotzdem quittierte sie diesen immerhin gutgemeinten Aufmunterungsversuch mit einem leicht säuerlichen Lächeln, während sie die notdürftig restaurierten Früchte ihrer Arbeit auf einem Datenblock abspeicherte. Dieses Utensil fest unter den Arm geklemmt, machte sie sich sofort auf den Weg zur Brücke. Doch wie immer erwies sich das Unglück als Serientäter: Als Jessamy im Dauerlauf an der Mannschaftskantine vorbeijagte, die nur wenige Türen neben ihrem Büro lag, stieß sie prompt mit einem Sturmtruppensoldaten zusammen, der ein vollbeladenes Tablett vor sich hertrug. Es war schwer zu sagen, wer von beiden lauter und herzhafter über dieses Malheur fluchte - der Soldat, der sein Frühstück durch die Gegend spritzen sah, oder Jessamy, die den größten Teil davon abbekam? Auf jeden Fall war der Mann schon wieder in der Kantine verschwunden, um sich eine Ersatzration zu holen, als Jessamy klar wurde, dass sie unmöglich in einer Uniformjacke vor dem Captain erscheinen konnte, die vom Kragen bis zum Saum mit einer Girlande aus Joghurtflecken und Obstsalatfragmenten dekoriert war, dazwischen zahlreiche kleine und große Klumpen einer unappetitlichen zähflüssigen Masse, die vage an grüngefärbten Haferschleim erinnerte und hoffentlich genauso widerwärtig schmeckte wie sie aussah. Es würde ihr nichts anderes übrigbleiben, als in ihre Kabine zu gehen und sich umzuziehen. Dakall würde sich ohnehin auf sie stürzen wie ein hungriger Mynock auf einen Kabelstrang - auf zehn Minuten mehr oder weniger kam es da auch nicht mehr an, dachte Jessamy resigniert.

Doch als sich um 6.24 Uhr endlich die schweren Panzertüren der Brücke mit einem gereizten Zischen hinter ihr schlossen und Captain Dakalls vernichtender Blick auf sie fiel wie ein Meteor auf eine dichtbevölkerte Planetenoberfläche, begriff sie, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die heute mit dem falschen Fuß zuerst aufgestanden war, und dass zehn Minuten mehr oder weniger sehr wohl einen Unterschied machten - besonders dann, wenn man es mit einem Pünktlichkeitsfanatiker zu tun hatte.

„Ah! Die Sonne geht auf! Guten Morgen, Lieutenant. Wie nett, dass Sie doch noch den Weg zu uns gefunden haben. Besser spät als nie, was? Sagen Sie mal, Sorkin, haben Sie Ihren Schönheitsschlaf eigentlich freiwillig beendet oder sind Sie einfach nur aus Versehen aus dem Bett gerollt?"

In diesem Stil ging es dann noch eine ganze Weile weiter. Dakall ließ Jessamy nie zu Wort kommen, gab ihr keine Gelegenheit, eine Erklärung oder auch nur eine Entschuldigung hervorzubringen. Stattdessen machte er sie vor der versammelten Brückencrew als Publikum nieder und als das vollbracht war, knöpfte er sich ihren Bericht vor. Als er damit begann, ihn Wort für Wort laut vorzulesen und jeden einzelnen Satz mit einem sarkastischen Kommentar zu würzen, schickte Jessamy, die mit glühendem Gesicht in einem Kreuzfeuer aus halb schadenfrohen, halb mitleidigen Blicken vor ihm stand, ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass sie während ihrer hektischen Korrektur nichts übersehen hatte. Denn wenn der Captain jetzt auch noch einen Fehler entdeckte, konnte sie sich erstens auf etwas gefasst machen und zweitens das Thema Landurlaub für dieses Wochenende abhaken - das Verhängen von Ausgangssperre gehörte zu seinen absoluten Favoriten in dem großen und umfangreichen Katalog von Disziplinarmaßnahmen, der ihm zur Verfügung stand. Doch wenigstens diese Demütigung blieb ihr erspart und als Dakall endlich fertig war, hatte er sich immerhin soweit abreagiert, dass er seine Beute mit einem abschließenden verächtlichen Schnauben vom Haken ließ. Und das war auch gut so, denn inzwischen war Jessamy nur noch von dem Wunsch beseelt, der Durastahlboden unter ihren Füßen möge sich auftun und sie verschlingen - oder besser noch den Captain!

„Wegtreten!" sagte ihr Peiniger achselzuckend.

Das ließ Jessamy sich nicht zweimal sagen. Nach einem hastigen und ziemlich halbherzigen Salut flüchtete sie aus dem Bannkreis von Schmach und Schande an ihren eigentlichen Arbeitsplatz an einer der Schiffskonsolen. (Chevans Büro war ein Refugium, in das sie sich leider nur dann zurückziehen durfte, wenn sie einen Bericht zu schreiben oder einen ähnlichen bürokratischen Kraftakt zu vollbringen hatte. Der Captain, der grundsätzlich alle unangenehmen Aufgaben an das niedere Fußvolk delegierte - ein Privileg seines Ranges, das er schamlos ausnutzte -, überließ ihr gerne alles, was er persönlich für reine Zeitverschwendung hielt. Jessamy wusste selbst nicht genau, ob sie darüber froh oder verzweifelt sein sollte. Sie verabscheute die lästigen verwaltungstechnischen Details mindestens genauso sehr wie Dakall, musste aber zugeben, dass es sehr erholsam war, seinem kritischen Auge ab und zu für eine Weile zu entwischen.) In den nächsten paar Stunden war sie sehr fleißig und konzentriert und sehr, sehr unauffällig, was gar nicht so einfach war, wenn man einen steifen Nacken hatte und sich kaum rühren konnte und in den Schläfen bereits das erste verräterische Pochen von beginnenden Kopfschmerzen spürte.

Als ihre Schicht sich dem Ende näherte, pirschte sie behutsam wie eine jagende Katze in Richtung Panzertür und Freiheit und schlug dabei vorsichtshalber einen extragroßen Bogen um den Captain. Doch Dakall, der mit auf den Rücken gefalteten Händen auf dem Kommandodeck stand und durch eine der großen Sichtluken düster zu Devon hinüberstarrte, das vor dem sternengesprenkelten samtschwarzen Schmuckschatullen-Hintergrund des Alls hing wie ein herrliches saphirblaues und jadegrünes Juwel in einem Diamantcollier, war offensichtlich in Gedanken versunken, die wenig oder gar nichts mit den unbedeutenden Sünden eines noch unbedeutenderen Junioroffiziers zu tun hatten. Trotzdem atmete Jessamy erst auf, als sie den Hangar erreicht und sich einer Gruppe von Wochenendurlaubern angeschlossen hatte, die sich gerade in dem Shuttle niederließen, das sie nach Hause bringen sollte.

Doch das Gefühl von Erlösung, das sie empfand, als das Shuttle startete, verflüchtigte sich sofort wieder, als aus dem leisen Pochen in ihren Schläfen ein Hämmern wurde, das simultan mit dem auf- und abschwellenden Summen der Triebwerke zu pulsieren schien und mit jeder Minute schlimmer wurde. Als sie schließlich auf Devon landeten, war Jessamy schon halb davon überzeugt, ihr kostbares freies Wochenende mit dem ersten Migräneanfall ihres Lebens zu beginnen. Aber erst als sie in der Tiefgarage des Raumhafens stand und mit halb offenem Mund auf den leeren Parkplatz starrte, auf dem eigentlich ihr Gleiter hätte stehen sollen, überkam sie das dunkle Gefühl, dass das Schicksal sie heute ein bisschen heftiger beutelte als sonst. Verstärkt wurde dieser Eindruck noch durch die stoische Ruhe der Beamtin am Infoschalter der Raumhafen-Sicherheit, die gar nicht zu verstehen schien, worüber Jessamy sich eigentlich so aufregte.

„Was soll das heißen, meine Schwester hat ihn abgeholt? Ich habe gar keine Schwester!" schrie Jessamy und bereute es sofort, weil der inzwischen leicht schrille Klang ihrer eigenen Stimme ungefähr dieselbe Wirkung auf ihren Zustand hatte wie das Kreischen einer festgefahrenen Kreissäge.

Die Frau vom Sicherheitsdienst schoss einen vielsagenden Blick zu ihrem angegrauten Kollegen hinüber, der lässig auf dem Stuhl neben ihr hin- und herschaukelte und offenbar nichts Sinnvolleres zu tun hatte, als aus einer Reihe von Büroklammern eine Kette zusammenzubasteln. Jessamy wurde bewusst, dass sie eine Szene machte und jedes Lebewesen im Umkreis von zehn Metern sie anstarrte, aber nichts hätte ihr gleichgültiger sein können. Sie hatte einen schrecklichen Vormittag hinter sich, sie fühlte sich einfach miserabel und jetzt war auch noch ihr Gleiter verschwunden - und das offenbar direkt vor den Nasen dieser Sicherheitszombies! Also wirklich ... konnte ein einziger Mensch an einem einzigen Tag soviel Pech haben?

Immerhin hatte ihr Geschrei zur Folge, dass der Büroklammer-Mann sein Kunstwerk jetzt beiseite legte und mit der professionellen Geduld einer Kindergärtnerin, die einen besonders nervtötenden Schützling in den Griff bekommen musste, erklärte: „Na ja, dann handelt es sich hier eben um ein kleines Missverständnis. Aber Ihr Flitzer ist jedenfalls nicht gestohlen worden, junge Frau, und das ist ja die Hauptsache. Wir haben von der Geschäftsleitung Anfang der Woche den Auftrag bekommen, alle Besitzer anzurufen und ihnen zu sagen, dass das Parkdeck THX 1138 kurzfristig wegen Renovierungsarbeiten gesperrt werden muss und dass jeder Gleiter, der nicht bis zum festgesetzten Termin abgeholt worden ist, kostenpflichtig abgeschleppt wird. Und Ihr Schlitten _ist_ abgeholt worden, Kleine - von Ihrer Schwester oder von wem auch immer. Und Sie sollten sich darüber _freuen_, denn die Abschleppgebühren sind kein Pappenstiel, das kann ich Ihnen sagen. Jetzt seien Sie ein gutes Kind und fahren Sie einfach nach Hause und Sie werden sehen, dass Ihr Feuerstuhl ruhig und friedlich vor Ihrer Tür steht und schon sind Sie wieder glücklich und zufrieden."

Jessamy bezweifelte irgendwie, dass allein der Anblick ihres Gleiters sie wieder in ein Stadium von Glückseligkeit oder auch nur Zufriedenheit versetzen würde, aber der onkelhafte Tonfall des Mannes hatte trotzdem eine besänftigende Wirkung auf sie. Im Prinzip hatte er ja Recht: Hauptsache, das Ding war nicht gestohlen worden. Und es war sehr nett von Sondra - wer sonst hätte die ominöse „Schwester" auch sein sollen? -, dass sie sich die Mühe gemacht hatte, zum Raumhafen hinauszufahren, nur um ihren Gleiter abzuholen. _Und ich habe nicht mal gewusst, dass sie einen Führerschein hat_, dachte Jessamy. Doch bevor sie diesen interessanten Gedanken weiterverfolgen konnte, kam ihr ein ganz anderes Problem in den Sinn. „Sie haben gut reden, wie soll ich denn jetzt heimkommen?" murrte sie.

Aber der Büroklammer-Mann war durch nichts zu erschüttern. „Vielleicht kann Sie ja jemand abholen. Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie gleich von hier aus daheim anrufen. Na los, kommen Sie rein." Er klappte die Schranke hoch, die alle gewöhnlichen Sterblichen von dem geheiligten Bereich der Raumhafen-Sicherheit fernhielt, und winkte Jessamy zu sich.

Durch soviel Freundlichkeit von einer gänzlich unerwarteten Seite völlig entwaffnet, ließ Jessamy ihre aufgestauten Aggressionen fahren und zockelte fügsam hinter ihm her, als er sie zu einer Kom-Einheit führte. Nach einer kleinen Denkpause rief sie nicht zu Hause an, wo sie um diese Uhrzeit sowieso niemanden erreicht hätte - Sondra rackerte sich momentan in einem Notariat ab, wo sie den Lückenbüßer für eine Angestellte in Mutterschaftsurlaub machen und ständig Überstunden schieben musste -, sondern bei den Gilfoys, aber Zev war offensichtlich auch unterwegs. Jessamy spähte hoffnungsvoll über die hohe Theke des Infoschalters hinweg in die Abfertigungshalle, aber es war natürlich schon viel zu spät - die anderen Mitglieder der _Warbride-_Crew waren längst auf und davon und da war niemand mehr, den sie darum hätte bitten können, sie in die Stadt mitzunehmen. Es würde ihr also nichts anderes übrigbleiben, als sich der Schwebebahn anzuvertrauen. Schon der bloße Gedanke war niederschmetternd. Delameres öffentliche Verkehrsmittel zeichneten sich weder durch Zuverlässigkeit noch durch Bequemlichkeit aus - eher durch das Gegenteil.

„Harter Tag, eh?" Der Büroklammer-Mann grinste verständnisvoll.

„Das können Sie laut sagen", murmelte Jessamy.

„Gönnen Sie sich ein Taxi!" riet der Büroklammer-Mann. „Sie sehen so aus, als könnten Sie ein bisschen Luxus ganz gut vertragen."

Dieser Meinung war Jessamy eigentlich auch, aber ein Blick in ihren Geldbeutel belehrte sie darüber, dass sie nicht mehr genug Bargeld bei sich hatte, um sich ein bisschen Luxus leisten zu können. Und sie brachte definitiv nicht mehr die Kraft auf, sich jetzt noch in eine Bank oder zum nächstbesten Creditterminal zu schleppen. Also blieb ihr doch nur die Schwebebahn.

Natürlich entpuppte sich diese Entscheidung als Fehler - wie hätte es an einem solchen Katastrophentag auch anders sein können? Es fing schon damit an, dass die erste Bahn mit Kurs West-Delamere wegen einem Maschinenschaden ausfiel und das, nachdem eine krächzende Lautsprecherstimme immer wieder in alle vier Himmelsrichtungen hinaustrompetet hatte, der Zug würde möglicherweise mit einer kleinen Verspätung eintreffen. Die „kleine Verspätung" zog sich dann alles in allem anderthalb Stunden hin und Jessamy stand die ganze Zeit über fröstelnd in dem eisigen Nordostwind herum, der vom Meer herüberfegte. (Ihren Uniformmantel hatte sie natürlich auf der _Warbride_ liegen lassen. Sie hatte es so eilig gehabt wegzukommen, dass sie sich einen erneuten Umweg über ihre Kabine hatte ersparen wollen - wie hätte sie auch damit rechnen sollen, dass sie bei ihrer Heimkehr auf einem zugigen Bahnsteig stranden und einem vorzeitigen Tod durch Erfrieren ins Auge blicken würde?)

Logischerweise war die nächste laut Fahrplan fällige Bahn hoffnungslos überfüllt, obwohl man in weiser Voraussicht drei zusätzliche Waggons angehängt hatte. Doch Jessamy musste trotzdem die ganze Fahrt im Stehen verbringen und nicht einmal der Panoramablick auf die gekräuselte silberne Sichel der Delamere-Bucht unter einer perlfarbenen Wintersonne tröstete sie über die Tatsache hinweg, dass sie zwischen einer mit Einkaufstüten vollgepackten Drei-Zentner-Hausfrau, die ihr immer wieder auf die Füße trat, und einer ganzen Schulklasse von quirligen Zehnjährigen eingekeilt war, die sich unter pausenlosem Gekicher, Gedrängel und Geschubse und vor allem sehr, sehr laut über die epischen Abenteuer von Flash Mordor und Prinzessin Orfea, zwei allseits beliebten Comicfiguren, austauschten. Und als es Jessamy an ihrer End-Haltestelle endlich gelungen war, sich aus ihrem immer noch gefährlich vollgepferchten Abteil herauszuwinden wie ein Wurm aus dem Kerngehäuse eines Apfels, wurde sie sofort von einer Bande johlender Halbstarker auf der anderen Straßenseite zur Zielscheibe auserkoren und mit einer Ladung wässriger Schneebälle bombardiert, was vielleicht ein Zufall war, vielleicht aber auch nicht. (Sie hatte in letzter Zeit schon bei den verschiedensten Gelegenheiten bemerkt, dass die Propagandaabteilung des Kriegsministeriums trotz ihres gewaltigen Jahresbudgets Probleme damit zu haben schien, einen so gängigen und einprägsamen Slogan wie „Das Militär - dein Freund und Beschützer!" im Bewusstsein der Zivilbevölkerung zu verankern. Das galt vor allem für den minderjährigen Teil der Zivilbevölkerung.)

Als Jessamy schließlich durch fünfzehn Zentimeter matschigen Neuschnee auf das _Shaalizaar Inn _halb zuschlitterte, halb zuhinkte, durchgefroren, todmüde und mit einem Brummschädel, der kurz vor der Implosion zu stehen schien, sehnte sie sich nur noch danach, unter ihrer Bettdecke zu verschwinden und die große böse Welt für mindestens zwei Tage aus ihrem Gedächtnis zu verbannen. Und daran änderte, wie sie bereits befürchtet hatte, nicht einmal ihr Gleiter etwas, der tatsächlich auf dem mietereigenen Stellplatz stand und das heil und ganz und ohne einen einzigen zusätzlichen Kratzer in seinem schimmernden mitternachtsblauen Lack. Sondra war eben doch ein Goldstück, Macken hin, Macken her. Immer hilfsbereit und immer vertrauenswürdig, jawohl, vertrauenswürdig! Ein wahres Licht in der Finsternis!

Doch sogar dieses Licht konnte ins Flackern kommen und vorübergehend erlöschen und das ganz leicht und eigentlich völlig grundlos, wie Jessamy nur Minuten später feststellen musste. In dem Glauben, alleine zu sein, sah sie natürlich keinen Anlass dazu, sich bemerkbar zu machen, als sie in ihrer Wohnung ankam. Sie schloss die Tür auf, schlüpfte noch draußen auf der Fußmatte aus den Stiefeln, die nicht ganz so wasserdicht waren, wie sie eigentlich sein sollten, ließ sie zusammen mit ihren durchnässten Strümpfen einfach an Ort und Stelle stehen und liegen - vielleicht würde sie später genug Energie aufbringen aufzuräumen, aber jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht - und ging so lautlos, wie man nur barfuß gehen konnte, in ihre Wohnung hinein. Sie verzichtete sogar darauf, die Umweltkontrollen zu aktivieren - es war gerade noch hell genug und das Letzte, was sie jetzt brauchte, war der grelle Widerschein des Flur-Deckenfluters in ihren ohnehin schon vor Kälte und Übermüdung tränenden Augen.

Sie schwankte noch dazwischen, ob sie sich einfach sofort hinlegen oder erst ein heißes Bad nehmen sollte, als sie aus dem Wohnzimmer ein leises Geräusch hörte, ein verstohlenes Rascheln, Schaben und Kratzen - genau die Art von Geräusch, die der Kater verursachte, wenn er verbotenerweise die Sofakissen mit seinen Krallen traktierte. Die Gelegenheit, ihn dabei auf frischer Tat zu ertappen, ergab sich so selten, dass Jessamy trotz ihres Elends der Versuchung nicht widerstehen konnte, ihren Stubentiger ein bisschen aufzuscheuchen, denn das war die einzige Lektion, die ihn beeindruckte - für eine Weile jedenfalls. Und so kam es, dass Jessamy sich buchstäblich auf Zehenspitzen an den Tatort heranschlich, um schließlich mit einem lauten und drohenden: „Hab ich dich erwischt!" ihr Wohnzimmer zu stürmen wie eine feindliche Rebellenfestung.

Doch es war gar nicht der Kater, der die Couch bearbeitete. Es war Sondra, die sich mit einem Kunststoffschwamm in der einen und einer kleinen Bürste in der anderen Hand über die Rückenlehne gebeugt hatte und so leidenschaftlich auf dem Polster herumschrubbte und -scheuerte, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab - zumindest hatte sie das getan, bevor Jessamy hereinplatzte. Denn dieser filmreife Auftritt veranlasste sie dazu, nicht nur mit einem gellenden Aufschrei hochzufahren, als erwartete sie mindestens den Angriff eines wahnsinnigen Serienmörders, sondern gleichzeitig ganz instinktiv den Schwamm nach dem Eindringling zu werfen. Jessamy wich dem tropfenden Wurfgeschoss gerade noch rechtzeitig aus.

„Sam! Mein Gott ... du hast mich fast zu Tode erschreckt!" keuchte Sondra, als sie das Ein-Frau-Überfallkommando erkannt hatte. Aber es war nicht der Schock, der ihre dunklen Augen schmal werden ließ und einen verbissenen Zug um ihre Kinnlinie zauberte, es war Zorn. „Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte, du kommst erst nächste Woche zurück", sagte sie schroff.

Jessamy war so verblüfft über diesen unerwarteten Anpfiff, dass das obligatorische „Tut mir Leid", das sonst immer zu Sondras Standardtext gehörte, dieses Mal ganz automatisch aus ihrem Mund kam. Erst als sie es ausgesprochen hatte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass auf irgendeiner unterschwelligen Ebene, die sie nicht ganz verstand, ein subtiler Rollentausch stattgefunden hatte, wenn auch nur für den winzigen Augenblick, bevor sie selbst ärgerlich wurde. Hatte sie sich tatsächlich gerade bei ihrer Untermieterin dafür entschuldigt, dass sie es gewagt hatte, ohne Vorwarnung in ihren eigenen vier Wänden aufzutauchen? Unglaublich, aber wahr ... Heute stand irgendwie die ganze Welt auf dem Kopf!

„Zu schade, dass mein Dienstplan so gar keine Rücksicht auf deine Wünsche nimmt. Ziemlich lästig, was? Störe ich sehr? Ich kann ja gleich wieder gehen und später noch mal reinschauen, heute nacht vielleicht oder am besten erst morgen früh. Ich kann natürlich auch einfach in ein Hotel ziehen, wenn dir das lieber ist", sagte sie spitz.

Sondra trat sofort den Rückzug an. „So habe ich es nicht gemeint."

„Na, dann ist es ja gut", erwiderte Jessamy mit einer Schärfe, die erkennen ließ, dass gar nichts gut war.

„Es ist nur ... du hättest mich ruhig anrufen können, Sam."

Und das war der berühmte Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. „Warum zum Henker sollte ich ausgerechnet dich anrufen, wenn ich früher oder später nach Hause komme als sonst? Was soll dieses Theater? Du bist nicht meine Mutter, Sondra, also versuch bloß nicht, mich zu gängeln und zu bevormunden, als wäre ich gerade mal zwölf. Ich werde schon genug herumkommandiert und im Moment hab ich die Nase ziemlich voll davon!" Jessamy atmete tief durch und fuhr ein wenig ruhiger fort: „Ich bin dir genauso wenig Rechenschaft schuldig wie du mir. Schließlich frage ich dich ja auch nicht, was du um diese Tageszeit hier treibst, oder?"

„Ich habe Urlaub", klang es leise zurück.

„Na, siehst du und ich auch. So einfach ist das. Also wo liegt das Problem?"

„Das Problem ist, dass du schlechte Laune hast und es an mir auslässt."

Dieser Vorwurf traf Jessamy an einem wunden Punkt - wer wusste schließlich besser als sie, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn man als Blitzableiter missbraucht wurde? „Na schön, dann habe ich eben schlechte Laune und vielleicht lasse ich es sogar an dir aus ... ein ganz kleines bisschen. Bist du jetzt zufrieden? Heute ist einfach nicht mein Tag. Lassen wir es dabei, okay?"

Sondra drehte nervös den feuchten Schwamm, den sie inzwischen wieder aufgehoben hatte, in ihren Händen hin und her, was - wie ein Stück Kreide auf einer Tafel - ein gedämpftes, aber durch Mark und Bein gehendes Quietschen verursachte. Jessamy biss die Zähne zusammen und hoffte, dass Sondra damit aufhörte, bevor sie endgültig die Beherrschung verlor.

„Ich wollte dich gar nicht bevormunden oder herumkommandieren, Sam, bestimmt nicht", sagte Sondra aufgeregt und walkte den Schwamm dabei so heftig durch, dass er aufwinselte wie ein tödlich verwundetes kleines Tier in seinen letzten Zuckungen. „Ich hab's doch nur gut gemeint. Ich meine, wenn du mich angerufen hättest, dann hätte ich dich abholen können ... und vorher hätte ich natürlich noch schnell das ganze Durcheinander hier in Ordnung gebracht."

Jessamy sah sich flüchtig um, konnte aber nichts sehen, was es auch nur ansatzweise verdient hätte, als „Durcheinander" bezeichnet zu werden. Immerhin war das Einzige, was das beinahe gespenstisch aufgeräumte Zimmer mit einer Spur von Menschlichkeit belebte, ein Plastikeimer, der, umzingelt von ein paar Mikrofaserlappen, neben der Couch stand und durchdringend nach einer ganzen Kombination von Reinigungsmitteln roch. Erst als sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit der Couch selbst zuwandte, entdeckte sie den großen dunkelroten Fleck, der den Bezug der Rückenlehne verunzierte, umgeben von einer Myriade von Tropfen, Sprenkeln und Spritzern.

„Rangoonasaft" murmelte Sondra, die ihrem Blick gefolgt war, niedergeschlagen. „Mir ist eine Flasche runtergefallen."

Jessamy stöhnte auf. Wenn es irgendein Getränk auf Devon gab, das noch hartnäckigere Flecken hinterließ als Rotwein, dann war es Rangoonasaft.

„Aber das wird alles wieder blitzsauber, du wirst sehen. Ich krieg das schon irgendwie hin", sagte Sondra mit einer Geste, die die ganze verfügbare Palette von Haushaltsreinigern zu umfassen schien, von schlichten umweltfreundlichen Patentrezepten nach dem Motto „was unsere Urgroßmütter noch wussten" bis hin zu modernen chemischen Keulen.

Jessamy befürchtete nicht ganz zu Unrecht, dass vor soviel Entschlossenheit eher der Textilfarbstoff des Polsterbezuges bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verblassen würde als die extrem widerstandsfähige Fleckenkollektion, verzichtete aber auf einen entsprechenden Hinweis. Notfalls würde sie die Couch einfach neu beziehen lassen, aber über diese Kleinigkeit würde sie sich später Gedanken machen. Sehr viel später. Momentan war sie schon damit zufrieden, die nächste halbe Stunde zu überleben. Ein möglichst ausgedehntes Bad und dann eine doppelte Dosis Valpirin oder umgekehrt, das waren jetzt ihre Prioritäten. Sie überließ Sondra ihrer Putzorgie und zog sich in die wohltuende Abgeschiedenheit ihrer Nasszelle zurück.

Heißes Wasser rauschte in Kaskaden aus den schwanenhalsartig geschwungenen Hähnen in die hohe altmodische Wanne, die auf ehemals vergoldeten, jetzt aber schon ziemlich abgeblätterten Füßen auf den rosafarbenen Bodenfliesen stand. Ob es nun an diesem sanften gleichmäßigen Rieseln und Plätschern lag oder an dem Duft nach Lissanderöl, der in balsamischen Schwaden durch den Raum trieb, oder einfach nur an dem auf „blaue Stunde" eingestellten Dimmer, Jessamy fühlte sich auf jeden Fall gleich viel besser. War es jetzt wirklich noch nötig, ein Schmerzmittel zu nehmen? Sie zögerte einen Augenblick, drückte dann aber doch eine der winzigen farblosen Gelatinekapseln aus der vorgestanzten Folie heraus und schluckte sie hinunter. Sicher war sicher.

Als sie die Valpirin-Schachtel wieder in dem kleinen Hängeschrank verstaute, in dem sie ihre Hausapotheke aufbewahrte, sah sie zufällig auf das schmale wellenförmig geschliffene Glasteil des Türfachs, das ihr ein leicht verschwommenes Spiegelbild der Badewannennische hinter ihr zeigte. Sofort hatte sie den vagen Eindruck, dass irgendein kleines Detail in diesem alltäglichen Stillleben aus dem Rahmen fiel, dass irgendetwas nicht ganz so war, wie es eigentlich hätte sein sollen. Sie drehte sich um und ließ ihren Blick wie einen Suchscheinwerfer über die Szenerie schweifen, fand aber nichts, was diese flüchtige Empfindung bestätigt hätte. Die fast volle Wanne, aus der jetzt dampfende wolkenweiße Schaumberge aufstiegen ... das geflieste Bord mit den zierlichen Glaskaraffen voller Flüssigseifen und Badezusätze ... links an der Wand die riesigen flauschigen Handtücher auf ihren hufeisenförmigen Haltern ... rechts Sondras praktischer weißer Frotteebademantel mit seiner kitschigen Musterborte (ein Reigen aus kuscheligen Lakotabären, die sich gegenseitig mit kleinen roten Herzen bewarfen!), neben dem Jessamys eleganter Morgenrock (grüne Seide mit einem aufgestickten silbernen Drachen auf dem Rücken!) hing wie ein antikes Banner, wie das letzte greifbare Symbol ihrer Individualität ... Alles war wie sonst. Und doch wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, das irgendetwas fehlte, etwas, das so alltäglich, so banal, so völlig unauffällig war, dass sie beim besten Willen nicht darauf kam, was es war.

Schließlich tat Jessamy die Angelegenheit mit einem ungeduldigen Achselzucken ab, pellte sich aus ihrer Kleidung heraus wie eine Schlange aus einer nutzlos gewordenen alten Haut, warf das Bündel achtlos in die Wäschetruhe, die neben der Tür stand, und glitt mit einem erlösten Aufseufzer in das schaumgekrönte bläulich getönte Wasser hinein. _Endlich daheim! _dachte sie, als sie sich bequem gegen den Wannenrand zurücklehnte und genießerisch die Augen schloss. Sie verharrte lange Zeit so, ließ sich einfach von dieser herrlich entspannenden Wärme umschmeicheln und ihre Gedanken davondriften, weit, weit weg von diesem unangenehmen Tag voller unerwarteter und unerfreulicher Ereignisse, der in ihrem Bewusstsein schon zu verblassen begann wie ein mitternächtlicher Alptraum im ersten Morgenlicht.

Sie hatte vielleicht eine halbe Stunde, vielleicht auch länger in seliger Teilnahmslosigkeit gegenüber ihrer Umwelt vor sich hingedöst, als das fast unhörbare _Plink! _einesherabfallenden Wassertropfens sie dazu brachte, die Augen langsam wieder zu öffnen und zu dem riesigen Farn hinaufzublinzeln, der aus einer Blumenschale herauswucherte, die an einer dünnen, aber soliden Metallkette von der Decke herunterbaumelte. Jessamy erinnerte sich noch gut an den bescheidenen Schössling, den Kaye damals so liebevoll in das durststillende Torf-Kies-Bett der Schale eingepflanzt hatte. Doch in der für sie idealen Treibhausatmosphäre des Badezimmers war die empfindliche feuchtigkeitsliebende Pflanze zu ungeahnter Üppigkeit herangewachsen und gedieh jetzt sogar unter Sondras und Jessamys unsicherer Pflege prächtig, obwohl sie beide nicht gerade mit einem grünen Daumen gesegnet waren. Die Phrinxpalme im Wohnzimmer, die lange vor sich hingekümmert hatte, um im Lauf des Sommers ihre letzten verschrumpelten Blätter abzuwerfen und endgültig den Geist aufzugeben, war nur ein trauriges Beispiel für einen akuten gegenseitigen Mangel an gärtnerischen Qualitäten, dem schon so manche ursprünglich vor Saft und Kraft strotzende Topfpflanze zum Opfer gefallen war. Weder Jessamy noch Sondra waren dazu in der Lage, ihren Hang zur Großzügigkeit zu bremsen und den kleinen, aber entscheidenden Unterschied zwischen Gießen und Ertränken zu begreifen. Schon aus diesem Grund war der Farn ein kleines Wunder, dessen bloßer Anblick Jessamy mit Freude erfüllte. Voller Bewunderung betrachtete sie die fast meterlangen zartgrünen Wedel, auf denen sich Kondenswasser in großen künstlichen Tauperlen gesammelt hatte, die auf den filigranen lanzettförmigen Blättern saßen, bis sie unter ihrem eigenen Gewicht in Bewegung gerieten und wie Tränen, die eine Wange hinabrollten, zu den Blattspitzen hinunterkullerten, um von dort aus, nur eine Handbreite von Jessamys Stirn entfernt, in die Wanne zu tröpfeln.

Jessamy überlegte müßig, ob sie die Schale bei Gelegenheit anders platzieren oder wenigstens die Kette, an der sie befestigt war, kürzen sollte, denn wenn sie es nicht tat, würden ihr die Farnwedel wahrscheinlich bald bis auf die Nasenspitze hinunterhängen. Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und starrte träge zur der ziemlich simplen Konstruktion an der Decke empor. Wenn sie nur drei oder vier Glieder aus der Kette entfernte ... oder wenn sie einfach den Haken, der da oben neben den seltsam verwaist wirkenden leeren Ringen des Duschvorhangs hing, ein kleines Stück weiter nach links versetzte, dann ... _Leere_ _Ringe?!_ Jessamy setzte sich unwillkürlich auf, als die Erleuchtung so unerwartet über sie kam. „Natürlich, das ist es - der Duschvorhang ist weg!"

Zufrieden mit der Lösung ihres kleinen Rätsels legte sie sich wieder zurück und planschte ein wenig mit den Füßen in dem allmählich abkühlenden Badewasser herum. Sie sann gerade darüber nach, ob es sich überhaupt noch lohnte, etwas heißes Wasser nachlaufen zu lassen, oder ob sie die Wanne lieber verlassen sollte, bevor sie selbst anfing, wie eine verschrumpelte Phrinxpalme auszusehen, als ein dumpfes Poltern und Rumpeln erklang, das sich anhörte, als würden im Nebenraum Möbel gerückt. Jessamy zog in mildem Erstaunen eine Augenbraue hoch - stellte Sondra jetzt auch noch das ganze Wohnzimmer um? Blanke Neugier erwies sich als treibende Kraft, wo eine Mischung aus Erschöpfung und Bequemlichkeit nach regungslosem Verharren in Ruheposition verlangte: Keine drei Minuten später - nebenan rumorte es immer noch - huschte Jessamy, eher flüchtig abgetupft als richtig abgetrocknet und nur in ihren Morgenrock gehüllt, aus ihrem dunstverschleierten Badezimmer hinaus, um die Lage zu peilen.

Zu ihrer Überraschung präsentierte sich das Wohnzimmer einsam und verlassen. Doch dann fiel ihr wieder ein, dass der größte Teil der nicht gerade schalldicht isolierten Wand hinter ihrer Badewanne ohnehin nicht zum Wohnzimmer gehörte, sondern zu Sondras Schlafzimmer, das direkt daneben lag. Wie auf Stichwort ging die Tür auf und Sondra kam aus ihrem Zimmer heraus, eine Rolle Paketklebeband und eine Schere in der Hand. Sie sah so abgekämpft aus, dass Jessamy, die die gereizte Stimmung bei ihrer Ankunft bedauerte und sich außerdem unwillkürlich fragte, was um Himmels willen Sondra mit dem Paketklebeband vorhaben mochte, freundlich sagte: „Mach doch Schluss für heute. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag. Vielleicht finden wir ja gemeinsam den ultimativen Fleckenentferner."

„Nein, nein, lass nur, ich kümmere mich schon darum", sagte Sondra geistesabwesend, als wäre sie in Gedanken Lichtjahre entfernt. Doch dann kehrte sie abrupt in die Gegenwart zurück und lächelte Jessamy zu. „Hör mal, ich habe uns einen Ingwerpunsch gemacht. Du hast vorhin so verfroren ausgesehen, aber der wird dich bestimmt ruckzuck wieder aufwärmen."

Wer hätte es angesichts von so viel Fürsorge über das Herz gebracht, Sondra zu erklären, dass nach einer längeren Sitzung in einem Lissanderölbad eigentlich kaum noch Bedarf nach Aufwärmung bestand? Jessamy brachte es entschieden nicht übers Herz und deshalb ließ sie sich auch lammfromm in Richtung Küche abführen und dort eine Halblitertasse von dem Punsch einflößen, der neben Tee und verschiedenen anderen köstlichen und harmlosen Ingredienzen auch eine so gewaltige Menge an Ingwerlikör enthielt, dass sie schon bald gegen den beinahe unwiderstehlichen Drang zu kichern ankämpfen musste. Möglicherweise war auch das Valpirin, das schließlich immer noch durch ihre Adern zirkulierte, nicht ganz unschuldig an dieser Entwicklung.

„Sag mal, wo ist eigentlich der Duschvorhang abgeblieben?" fragte sie fidel, wenn auch mit leicht undeutlicher Aussprache, und wackelte ekstatisch mit ihren nackten Zehen. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich großartig. War das Leben nicht einfach wundervoll?

Sondra, die gerade damit beschäftigt war, Jessamys Tasse wieder aufzufüllen - ihre eigene hatte sie noch gar nicht angerührt -, warf ihr einen schnellen prüfenden Blick zu. „Ich musste ihn wegwerfen. Er war kaputt."

„Pakutt ... äh ... kaputt?" Jessamy prustete vor Lachen über ihre unerklärliche Sprachstörung, es war zu albern, aber einfach herrlich. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie sich soweit gefasst hatte, dass sie sich wieder halbwegs verständlich artikulieren konnte. „Wieso denn?"

Sondra schwieg einen Augenblick lang. „Der Kater", sagte sie schließlich. „Er hat wohl versucht, daran hochzuklettern. Ich hab's gar nicht mitbekommen, aber er ist ja in letzter Zeit ganz wild auf Vorhänge - du glaubst gar nicht, wie oft ich ihn heute schon von den Wohnzimmergardinen weggescheucht habe. Jedenfalls hing das Ding in Fetzen, als ich gestern nach Hause gekommen bin, lauter Risse von oben bis unten."

Jessamy unterdrückte nur mit Mühe einen neuen Kicheranfall, obwohl sie selbst nicht wusste, was sie eigentlich so komisch fand. _Herrje, ich glaube, ich hab einen Schwips ... Reiß dich mal am Riemen, Mädchen!_ ermahnte sie sich selbst. Sie nickte mit todernstem Gesicht und zuckenden Mundwinkeln und sagte sehr langsam und konzentriert, weil es ziemlich schwierig war, so viele Worte auf einmal aneinander zu reihen: „Ja, klar ... alle Katzen sind ganz verrückt auf Gardinen und so ein Zeug. Aber werkmürdig ... ich meine, _mmmerkwürdig_ ist das schon. Ich meine, dass er sich überhaupt da reingetraut hat und so. Ich dachte immer, den bringen keine zehn Hunde ... äh ... Pferde ins Bad."

Tatsächlich mied der Kater das Badezimmer für gewöhnlich wie die Pest, was auf ein Kindheitstrauma zurückzuführen war: Im zarten Alter von zwölf Wochen - er war gerade in Jessamys Besitz übergegangen oder vielleicht auch Jessamy in seinen Besitz (die genauen Verhältnisse waren nie wirklich zwischen den beiden geklärt worden, obwohl der Kater hin und wieder ziemlich deutlich zu erkennen gab, dass er in Jessamy eher sein Eigentum sah als seine Eigentümerin) - hatte er nämlich nur um Haaresbreite einen unfreiwilligen Tauchgang in der Toilette überlebt. Dieses schreckliche Erlebnis hatte in ihm nicht nur einen unüberwindlichen Abscheu gegen alle mehr oder weniger feuchten Behältnisse hinterlassen, sondern auch ein tiefsitzendes Misstrauen gegen diese unheimliche kleine Kammer am Ende des Flures mit ihren hallenden Kachelwänden, ihrem kalten ungastlichen Fliesenboden und diesem unbegreiflichen Folterinstrument im Hintergrund, das voll todbringender Heimtücke auf arglose Katzenkinder lauerte. Aber jetzt schienen sein Spieltrieb und die Verlockungen des Duschvorhangs den Sieg über seine Badezimmerphobie davongetragen zu haben.

Und wenn Jessamy schon mal dabei war, das Verhalten ihrer Samtpfote zu analysieren - wo steckte der Kater eigentlich? Er hatte sich noch gar nicht sehen lassen, was sehr ungewöhnlich war. Normalerweise wieselte er nämlich immer sofort um Jessamy herum, sobald sie zur Tür hereinkam, aber heute war irgendwie alles anders. Jessamy beschloss, ihren Stubentiger zu suchen - eine Entscheidung, die nicht leicht in die Tat umzusetzen war, wenn man schon Mühe damit hatte, nur auf die Beine zu kommen. Als sie endlich doch stand, triumphierend, aber schwankend wie ein Schilfrohr im Wind, musste sie sich an der Stuhlkante festhalten, weil die ganze Küche langsam um sie herumkreiste. Also wirklich! Entweder fand hier gerade ein Miniaturerdbeben statt oder sie war tatsächlich betrunken.

„Stern-ha-gel-voll!" sagte sie laut und deutlich und jede Silbe betonend, damit sie sich nicht noch einmal verplapperte. Sie schüttelte betrübt den Kopf, was ihrem bereits stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Gleichgewichtssinn gar nicht gut bekam. Sondras Gebräu hatte es in sich, das musste man ihr lassen, aber es war schon eine Schande, von ein paar Schluck Ingwerpunsch völlig benebelt zu sein, oder? Wenn Chevan, der gerne damit prahlte, dass er im Notfall sogar einen Wookie unter den Tisch trinken konnte, das je herausfand, würde er einfach sterben vor Lachen - ganz zu schweigen von all den anderen lieben Kollegen, die Jessamy endlos mit diesem angeblich typisch weiblichen Mangel an alkoholseliger Standhaftigkeit aufziehen würden. Aber natürlich hatte all das nichts, absolut gar nichts mit ihrem süßen kleinen und offenbar spurlos verschwundenen Kater zu tun - abgesehen davon, dass sie morgen früh mit Sicherheit eine ganz andere Art von Kater auf dem Hals haben würde.

Jessamy ließ die Stuhllehne los und taumelte entschlossen aus der Küche, um ihre selbst auferlegte Mission in Angriff zu nehmen. Ob der Kater in Sondras Zimmer war? Möglicherweise nahm er sich gerade dort die Gardinen vor ... und möglicherweise hatte Sondra, um genau das zu verhindern, das Paketband dazu benutzt, die Säume ihre Vorhänge vorläufig in luftiger und vor allem katzensicherer Höhe zu verankern, was ein bisschen übertrieben, aber im Grunde gar keine schlechte Idee war ...

Jessamy blieb abrupt stehen, als sie direkt vor der Tür, die in das Allerheiligste ihrer Untermieterin führte, von einem plötzlichen Schwindelgefühl erfasst wurde. Vielleicht war es ja ganz gut, dass Sondra, die ihr wie ein Schatten gefolgt war, jetzt schnell nach ihrem Arm griff und sie festhielt - obwohl es wirklich nicht nötig gewesen wäre, dass sie gleich so hart zufasste! Tatsächlich umklammerten ihre Finger Jessamys Oberarm und Handgelenk wie Stahlklammern, so fest, dass es schon wehtat ...

„He!"

Ihr Protestschrei verhallte nicht ungehört. Sondras schraubstockartiger Griff lockerte sich sofort wieder, aber sie ließ Jessamy nicht los. „Vielleicht solltest du dich lieber ein bisschen hinlegen, Sam." Der Vorschlag war gut gemeint, daran bestand kein Zweifel, aber es ließ sich auch nicht leugnen, dass er in einem Tonfall geäußert wurde, der schon beinahe nach einem Befehl klang.

Jessamy, die inzwischen wieder einen halbwegs klaren Kopf hatte oder es sich wenigstens einbildete, trat einen Schritt zur Seite, drehte sich halb um und nutzte den Schwung dieser Bewegung, um sich mit einem Ruck aus Sondras buchstäblich überwältigender Obhut zu befreien. „Erst will ich meinen Kater sehen", sagte sie eigensinnig.

Vor soviel Widerspenstigkeit kapitulierte Sondra mit einem Achselzucken. „Er sitzt im Wohnzimmer unter dem Regal, soviel ich weiß. Vorhin war er jedenfalls noch da."

_Unter_ dem Regal? Normalerweise thronte der Kater immer _auf_ dem Regal, wenn er in Ruhe schmollen oder über sein Katzenleben meditieren wollte. Ob er krank war? Besorgt stakste Jessamy unter Sondras Geleitschutz ins Wohnzimmer, um sich dort auf allen Vieren niederzulassen und unter das Regal zu spähen, wo sie einen wie eine Flaschenbürste gesträubten Schwanz entdeckte, der unbestreitbar zu dem nur schemenhaft erkennbaren Fellknäuel gehörte, das sich ganz hinten an der Wand zusammengekauert hatte und dort in statuenhafter Regungslosigkeit verharrte.

„Tiiiiger!" rief Jessamy zärtlich.

In dem höhlenartigen Dunkel unter dem Regal öffneten sich zwei goldene Augen und starrten wachsam zu ihr hinaus. Aber obwohl Jessamy, die inzwischen wegen der größeren Bequemlichkeit oder vielleicht auch wegen der besseren Bodenhaftung in die Bauchlage übergewechselt war, ihn in schmelzenden Tönen lockte und ihm abwechselnd Streicheleinheiten und Dosenthunfisch in Aussicht stellte, war der Kater nicht dazu zu bewegen, sein Versteck zu verlassen.

„Ja, was hat denn mein Katerchen?" schmeichelte sie und streckte vorsichtig die Hand nach dem schweigsamen Bündel aus, ein unerwünschter Annäherungsversuch, der sofort mit einem warnenden Fauchen beantwortet wurde. Jessamy zog hastig ihre Hand wieder zurück. Heute ging sie aber wirklich jedem auf die Nerven, sogar ihrer eigenen Katze!

Zum Glück vertrat Sondra eine ganz andere Theorie. „Er ist nur sauer, weil ich ihn vorhin dauernd weggejagt habe. Und wahrscheinlich nervt ihn der Geruch von den ganzen Putzmitteln. Lass ihn einfach da unten sitzen, morgen ist er wieder besser drauf."

„Die Stimme der Vernunft", brummte Jessamy und kämpfte sich wieder in eine senkrechte Position, was ihr dieses Mal noch schwerer fiel als in der Küche, was wohl daran lag, dass sie plötzlich unglaublich müde war - einfach so, von einer Sekunde auf die andere. Sie gähnte, ziemlich laut und herzhaft.

Sondra musterte sie von der Seite. „Bist du sicher, dass du dich nicht hinlegen willst, Sam? Ehrlich, du siehst ganz schön fertig aus."

Und genauso fühlte Jessamy sich auch - fertig! Sie konnte kaum noch die Augen offen halten, aber war das ein Wunder nach diesem Tag und der so gut wie schlaflosen Nacht, die ihm vorausgegangen war? „Vielleicht sollte ich doch ... vielleicht sollte ich mich wirklich ... nur für ein halbes Stündchen oder so ...", murmelte sie unentschlossen.

Doch diese halbe Zustimmung reichte schon, um Sondra endgültig das Kommando übernehmen zu lassen. „Na, dann komm endlich!"

Und mit dieser Aufforderung wurde Jessamy erneut eingefangen und in ihr eigenes Schlafzimmer geschafft. Bevor sie wusste, wie ihr geschah, lag sie in ihrem Bett und war bis zur Nasenspitze in ihre Decke eingekuschelt, was viel zu angenehm war, um auch nur einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden.

„Gute Nacht, Sam."

Sondra schaltete mit einer knappen herrischen Handbewegung in Richtung Sensor das Licht aus und schloss die Tür hinter sich, ohne auch nur eine Antwort abzuwarten, aber Jessamy fühlte sich ohnehin nicht mehr dazu in der Lage, einen halbwegs zusammenhängenden Satz herauszubringen. Sie rollte sich träge auf die Seite und schmiegte ihre Wange an das kühle Leinen des Kopfkissens. _Nur ein halbes Stündchen_, dachte der kleine Rest ihres Bewusstseins, der noch nicht in einem alles verschlingenden Sumpf aus Benommenheit versunken war, während ihr schon die Augen zufielen. _Abendessen_ ... _nachher ... irgendwann ... _

_**--**_

Noch bevor Jessamy wirklich wach war, wusste sie schon, dass ihre Kopfschmerzen zurückgekehrt waren - und dieses Mal mit schwerer Artillerie zur Verstärkung. Doch erst als sie ihre scheinbar zentnerschweren Lider endlich aufbekam und der nadeldünne Sonnenstrahl, der ihre lichtempfindlichen Pupillen traf, eine Art Sternenkollision irgendwo zwischen ihren Schläfen auslöste, wurde ihr klar, dass sie gerade im Begriff war, eine völlig neue Dimension an Schmerz zu entdecken, die sich möglicherweise sogar in mathematischer Form ausdrücken ließ: Kopfweh im Quadrat, Kopfweh hoch zehn, Kopfweh hoch unendlich ...

Sie stöhnte leise auf, doch der einzige Laut, der aus ihrem Mund kam, war ein heiseres Gurgeln, das sich anhörte wie das letzte Röcheln eines verschmachtenden Wüstenbewohners. Übrigens ein ziemlich passender Vergleich, denn sie war beinahe am Verdursten oder fühlte sich jedenfalls so als ob. Ihre Zunge lag wie ein dickes faseriges Stück Filz in ihrem Mund und schien mit einer ganzen Tube Sekundenkleber an ihrem völlig ausgetrockneten Gaumen festgeleimt zu sein, was immerhin eine plausible Erklärung für diesen scheußlichen metallisch-bitteren Beigeschmack gewesen wäre. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich so sehr nach einem Glas, nein, nach einem einzigen Schluck Wasser gesehnt. Sie tastete nach der obligatorischen Flasche auf ihrem Nachttisch, fand aber natürlich keine. Doch die bloße Vorstellung der körperlichen Anstrengung, die es erfordert hätte, jetzt aufzustehen und ein paar Schritte zu laufen, um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen, war so entmutigend, dass sie den Gedanken gleich wieder aufgab.

In der stillen Hoffnung, dass ein Wunder geschehen und irgendein Behältnis, das bis zum Rand mit köstlich kühlem sprudelnden Mineralwasser gefüllt war, wie durch Zauberei einfach direkt vor ihrer Nase materialisieren würde, stöhnte sie noch einmal, sehr viel lauter jetzt. Aber das einzige, was auf dieses eindeutige Notsignal reagierte, war ihre Bettdecke, die plötzlich zum Leben erwachte und sich unter wilden Zuckungen hin- und herwand, als hätte ein zu Streichen aufgelegter Poltergeist von ihr Besitz ergriffen. Jessamy, deren schlaftrunkener Verstand nicht einmal nach einem mittelprächtigen Adrenalinschub zu halbwegs logischen Schlussfolgerungen bereit war, versuchte sich freizustrampeln, aber der Poltergeist schnurrte nur und krabbelte quer über ihre Beine, um am Fußende ihres Queensize-Ruhelagers ungestört weiterspuken zu können. Als ihr eine vage Idee über die wahre Natur dieser Erscheinung in den Sinn kam, hob Jessamy vorsichtig die bunt gemusterte All-Klima-Decke ein wenig an und lugte darunter, woraufhin das Gespenst sein Versteckspiel aufgab und endlich zum Vorschein kam, um sich mit königlicher Gelassenheit neben ihren Waden niederzulassen und sich voller Hingabe seiner täglichen Fellpflege zu widmen.

„Na, du kleiner Spinner, sind wir jetzt wieder Freunde?" krächzte Jessamy.

Der Kater - wer hätte es auch sonst sein sollen? - verzichtete darauf, diese völlig überflüssige Frage zu beantworten. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, jedes einzelne Härchen auf seinem rechten Vorderlauf in Form zu lecken - ein Anblick, der Jessamy noch durstiger machte, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Es würde ihr wohl doch nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als ihre letzten Kräfte zu mobilisieren und sich irgendwie in die Küche zu schleppen. Sie war gerade im Begriff, genau das zu tun, als die Kom-Einheit draußen eine Flut von grellen Flötentönen heraussprudelte, was leider zur Folge hatte, dass die hufeisenbewehrte Eoppyherde, die schon die ganze Zeit irgendwo hinter Jessamys gemarterter Denkerstirn herumtrampelte, in Panik geriet und im Galopp auf- und davonstampfte.

„Wenn das wieder Mr. X ist, dann wird er jetzt was erleben!" flüsterte Jessamy in kraftlosem Zorn und kroch mühsam aus ihrem Bett, um ihre Drohung Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen. Einen Augenblick später stürzte sie sich wie ein Racheengel auf die lärmende Höllenmaschine in ihrem Flur und würgte sie erfolgreich ab, bevor sie in eine neue Kakophonie ausbrechen konnte.

Aber es war gar nicht der anonyme Anrufer, sondern Zev, dessen breites Grinsen fast den Bildschirm zu sprengen schien. „Was ist denn mit dir los? Du siehst aus, als hättest du heute Nacht eine Orgie gefeiert."

Jessamy schielte in den Standspiegel, der sich nur ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt befand, und entdeckte zu ihrem Entsetzen ein rotäugiges, verquollenes, zerzaustes und zerknautschtes Etwas, dessen leidendes kalkweißes Arme-Sünder-Gesicht nur eine bescheidene Ähnlichkeit mit ihrem normalen Selbst aufwies. „Nie wieder Ingwerpunsch, ich schwör's ... Hand aufs Herz und nicht geflunkert!" ächzte sie.

„Ja, ja, das kommt davon, wenn man sich mutterseelenallein die Kante gibt", neckte Zev.

„Von wegen mutterseelenallein", brummte Jessamy. Obwohl ... vielleicht hatte Zev gar nicht so Unrecht, denn Sondra hatte nicht einen Tropfen von ihrer Hexenkesselbrühe getrunken, wenn sie sich richtig erinnerte. (Ihre Erinnerungen an den genauen Ablauf des letzten Abends waren ohnehin ein wenig verschwommen. Hatte Sondra sie wirklich ins Bett gebracht wie ein kleines Kind? Und jetzt? Wo war Sondra eigentlich? Schlief sie immer noch den Schlaf der Gerechten, während Jessamy mit den Nachwirkungen ihres einsamen Gelages kämpfte?) Sie rieb sich die Augen und versuchte erfolglos, wieder zu sich zu kommen, aber sie hätte sich ohne weiteres an die Wand lehnen und im Stehen einschlafen können. Sie fühlte sich wie betäubt. „Willst du mit uns frühstücken?" fragte sie matt, obwohl sie abgesehen von dem löschbedürftigen Schwelbrand in ihrer Kehle keinerlei Appetit verspürte.

„Frühstücken?" Zev warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte viel zu laut („HA! HAA!! HAAA!!"), was in Jessamys malträtiertem Schädel widerhallte wie ein Donnergrollen zwischen Bergflanken. „Hast du schon mal auf die Uhr gesehen?"

Jessamy lugte besorgt auf die Digitalanzeige des Koms hinunter, die in großen grünen Ziffern unerbittlich 16.39 Uhr verkündete. Sie kniff sekundenlang die Augen zusammen, riss sie dann weit auf und versuchte noch mal ihr Glück, aber die Uhr blieb bei ihrer phantastischen Behauptung. „Nein! Das glaube ich jetzt einfach nicht!"

„Glaub's nur", sagte Zev vergnügt. „Und deine Einladung nehme ich gerne an - für morgen! Ich komme dann so gegen zehn vorbei, ich bringe auch etwas Gutes mit. Und du gehst jetzt schön brav wieder ins Bettchen und schläfst die Überreste von deinem Rausch aus, okay?"

„Okay", murmelte Jessamy zerstreut und legte auf, ohne es wirklich mitzubekommen. Sie war ganz erschlagen von der Erkenntnis, dass sie den größten Teil des Tages und damit schon beinahe die Hälfte ihres Wochenendes verschlafen hatte - wie um Himmels willen war das möglich? Sie grübelte darüber nach, während sie in die Küche schlurfte, wo sie einen Beutel Leecheen-Nektar aus dem Kühlschrank fischte, den sie auf einmal austrank. Danach fühlte sie sich besser, nicht viel besser, aber immerhin.

Sie faltete umständlich den leeren Beutel zusammen und war gerade im Begriff, ihn im Müllschlucker zu entsorgen, als sie den knallgelben kreisrunden Notizzettel bemerkte, der sich von der weißen Kühlschranktür, an der er klebte, ungefähr genauso auffällig abhob wie das Totenkopfsymbol auf einem Warnschild für biologische Gefahrstoffe. **BIN EINKAUFEN GEGANGEN. BIS SPÄTER. S. **Jessamy starrte auf die dicken schwarzen Balken der Druckbuchstaben, die aussahen wie die sorgfältig hingemalten Schönschreibübungen eines Grundschülers, und versuchte, diese neue Information zu verarbeiten, was nicht ganz einfach war, wenn man schon Mühe damit hatte, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Es war ein Wunder, dass sie den Zettel überhaupt bemerkt hatte.

So, so, Sondra war also schon unterwegs ... obwohl _schon_ ja wohl kaum das richtige Wort war, wenn man die Uhrzeit bedachte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie den ganzen Morgen und den halben Nachmittag lang darauf gewartet, dass Jessamy endlich aus ihrem Pseudokoma erwachte und zu einer gemeinsamen Shoppingtour mobil machte. (Jessamy konnte es förmlich vor sich sehen, wie Sondra immer wieder lautlos ihre Schlafzimmertür aufklinkte und hereinspähte, um sich dann ebenso still wieder zurückzuziehen, um auch ja nicht zu stören. Bei einer dieser Gelegenheiten musste übrigens auch der Kater hereingehuscht sein, um neben der scheintoten Schlafmütze Wache zu halten und sich dabei auch selbst noch das eine oder andere kleine Nickerchen zu gönnen - durch die geschlossene Tür war er jedenfalls nicht von alleine gekommen.)

Aber irgendwann hatte Sondra dann aufgegeben und entschieden, dass es höchste Zeit war, solo loszuziehen, um die obligatorischen Einkäufe zu erledigen, bevor die Geschäfte schlossen. Und warum auch nicht? Warum hätte sie weiter hier in der Warteschleife herumhängen sollen, wenn sie ebenso gut alles im Alleingang erledigen konnte, was sie ganz gerne zu tun schien, die sagenhaft fleißige, die märchenhaft tüchtige Sondra, die es offenbar einfach nicht ertragen konnte, wenn irgendeine Arbeit auch nur fünf Minuten länger als unbedingt nötig liegen blieb, ganz egal, worum es dabei ging. Das konnte man schon daran sehen, dass sie wieder mal ohne jede Hilfe die ganze Wohnung auf Vordermann gebracht hatte. Sogar den Fleck auf der Couch hatte sie inzwischen irgendwie besiegt und das Bad war jetzt mindestens so steril wie ein Kleinlabor, wie Jessamy mürrisch feststellte, als sie nach ihrem kleinen Rundgang wieder vor dem muschelförmigen Waschbecken landete, um ihre ziemlich verspätete Morgentoilette nachzuholen. Eines musste man Sondra lassen: Sie war nicht nur der geborene Putzteufel, sondern auch noch perfekt durchorganisiert. _Sie_ vergeudete keine Zeit, soviel stand fest, nicht eine Minute - und schon gar nicht einen ganzen Tag!

Jessamy stieß ihre Zahnbürste so heftig in das Glas auf dem Waschbeckensims zurück, dass es nur so klirrte, ein Akt der Aggression, der sie selbst überraschte. Sie hätte niemandem erklären können, warum ihr Missmut plötzlich in offenen Ärger umgeschlagen war. Vielleicht lag es nur an ihrem verkaterten Zustand und daran, dass sie hier vor einer lauwarmen Seifenwasserpfütze herumstehen und sich mit dieser flüchtigen Katzenwäsche zufrieden geben musste, obwohl jeder einzelne Muskel in ihrem Körper nach der belebenden Wirkung einer sehr langen und sehr heißen Dusche förmlich schrie, was ohne Duschvorhang natürlich nicht möglich war.

Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass sie einfach nicht daran gewöhnt war, dass Sondra die Initiative ergriff. Und Sondra ergriff in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft die Initiative und auch noch eine ganze Menge andere Dinge. Und was sie einmal hatte, das hielt sie eisern fest - der beste Beweis dafür waren die blauvioletten Blutergüsse auf Jessamys rechtem Arm.

Sie starrte auf die dunkel angelaufenen Druckstellen, die Sondras Finger auf ihrer Haut hinterlassen hatten, deutlich sichtbare Zeugnisse von etwas mehr Muskelkraft und sehr viel mehr Willenskraft, als Jessamy ihrer Untermieterin jemals zugetraut hätte. _Als hätte sie mich mit aller Gewalt von ihrem Zimmer fernhalten wollen ... als hätte sie etwas vor mir zu verbergen ... Ja, natürlich -__ die dunklen Geheimnisse von Sondra Rakosh!_ Jessamy musste fast gegen ihren Willen ein wenig grinsen, aber im Grunde hatte sogar dieser Witz keine wirklich aufhellende Wirkung auf ihren allgemeinen Katzenjammer.

Nach einem langen elegischen Seufzer beschloss sie, zumindest den Rest des Tages zu nutzen, so gut es eben ging. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Wäschetruhe, die inzwischen fast überquoll und sich damit als geeignetes Zielobjekt für ihren neuen Tatendrang anbot. Sie zog sich schnell an und machte sich ans Werk.

Sie hatte gerade die sorgfältig auseinandersortierten Wäschebündel in einen großen Weidenkorb gestopft und das sperrige Ding, das durch seinen gewichtigen Inhalt nicht unbedingt leichter manövrierbar wurde, in den Flur hinausbugsiert, als Sondra von ihrem Einkaufsbummel zurückkehrte, ebenfalls beladen wie ein Packesel und entsprechend außer Atem, aber strahlend wie ein Sonnenaufgang - ein Anblick, der bei Jessamy momentan wenig Begeisterung auslöste.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?" fragte sie in einer neuen spontanen Aufwallung von Verdrossenheit. „Hast du alle Hyper-Super-Sonderangebote der Woche abgeräumt oder haben sie dir im WulWaru-Center einen Gratisgutschein für den nettesten Kunden seit Geschäftseröffnung in die Hand gedrückt?"

Sondra lächelte, machte sich aber nicht die Mühe, ihre aufgekratzte Stimmung zu erklären. Doch dann entdeckte sie den Wäschekorb und das schien ihrer guten Laune unerklärlicherweise einen kleinen Dämpfer zu versetzen, denn von einer Sekunde auf die andere verlor ihr Strahlen an Leuchtkraft wie eine Taschenlampe, deren Energiezelle langsam, aber unaufhaltsam den Geist aufgab - Jessamy sah es mit einer gewissen Genugtuung. „Willst du etwa in den Keller runter?"

„Na ja, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, dann stehen die Recycler immer noch da unten und unsere Wäsche wird ja wohl kaum von selbst hinfliegen, oder?" sagte Jessamy mit einer Trockenheit, die schon an Bissigkeit grenzte.

Sondras Gesichtsausdruck wechselte so schnell wie die Dias eines Projektors von offener Betroffenheit zurück zu einem jetzt etwas gezwungenen Lächeln. „Aber das musst du doch nicht ausgerechnet heute machen. Hat das nicht Zeit bis morgen?"

„Der Weise tut, was getan werden muss, und weil es ohnehin unvermeidlich ist, tut er es sofort", zitierte Jessamy. Nach diesem Aphorismus, der ausnahmsweise nicht aus Pol Edramareks Feder stammte, schnappte sie sich den Wäschekorb und schickte sich an, ihren Worten Taten folgen zu lassen.

Sie war schon an der Tür, als Sondra die randvollen durchsichtigen Plastiktüten, die mit den roten Doppelbogen der WulWaru-Ws geschmückt waren, mit einem Plumps auf den Boden fallen ließ, was verschiedene besorgniserregende Geräusche zur Folge hatte, zum Beispiel ein ausgesprochen matschig klingendes Knacken in der Eierschachtel und ein nicht weniger bedeutungsschweres feuchtes _Plopp!_, das unbestreitbarvon dem Reißfolienverschluss eines 2-Liter-Milch-Containers kam. „Warte mal, Sam! Das kann ich doch übernehmen", sagte sie hastig. „Du hast bestimmt noch keinen Bissen gegessen und außerdem ..."

„Lieb gemeint, aber das muss jetzt wirklich nicht sein. Du hast dich heute schon genug abgerackert mit der ganzen Putzerei und Einkauferei. Und überhaupt ... es ist höchste Zeit, dass ich auch mal wieder mein Teil beitrage", erwiderte Jessamy und merkte selbst, dass das viel schroffer herausgekommen war, als nötig gewesen wäre. „Es ist einfach nicht fair, wenn die ganze Hausarbeit an dir hängen bleibt", fügte sie milder hinzu.

„Das mache ich doch gerne! Das macht mir gar nichts aus!" protestierte Sondra sofort.

Jessamy entschied, dass dies der richtige Augenblick war, Höflichkeit gegen Ehrlichkeit einzutauschen. „Aber mir macht es etwas aus. Ich hab kein gutes Gefühl dabei, wenn du dich hier solo abstrampelst. Das sieht irgendwie beinahe so aus, als wärst du meine Dienerin oder so was in der Art."

„Also gut, dann lass mich wenigstens mitkommen."

Jetzt wurde es allmählich interessant. Jessamy sah Sondra an und zog betont langsam eine Augenbraue hoch, was bei ihr ungefähr dem berühmten Wurf des Fehdehandschuhs gleichkam. „Wozu? Glaubst du, ich finde den Keller ohne dich nicht?"

„Nein, aber ..." Sondra zögerte. „Es ist so gruselig da unten", sagte sie schließlich.

Jessamy lachte. „Glaubst du, dass eine Bande von Mädchenhändlern zwischen den Stromzählern herumgeistert? Oder hast du Angst, dass da unten jemand ganz Bestimmtes lauert ...", sie ließ ihre Stimme zu einem unheilschwangeren Theaterflüstern absinken, „... jemand wie unser Mr. X zum Beispiel, der große unheimliche Unbekannte, der bestimmt schon sein Messer wetzt und seinen blutrünstigen Mordphantasien nachhängt, während er auf sein nächstes Opfer wartet."

Daraufhin wurde Sondra entschieden blass, aber Jessamy konnte einfach nicht aufhören. „Oh, oh! Das wäre nun _wirklich_ gruselig. Vielleicht sollte ich dich doch lieber mitnehmen, Sondra Rakosh, Leibwächterin aus Leidenschaft, denn wenn irgendjemand in diesem Haus vor bösen Buben beschützt werden muss, dann bin das todsicher ich - eine zarte hilflose Maid mit einem roten Gürtel in Tek'Windu!" stichelte sie.

Sondra biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe. „Das ist nicht witzig, Sam", sagte sie gepresst.

Jessamy bereute ihren Anflug von Bosheit schon wieder. „Schon gut. Aber du musst zugeben ..."

„Ich könnte dir doch helfen, den Korb zu tragen", fiel Sondra ihr ins Wort.

Und Jessamy begriff, dass ein Machtwort fällig war, oder sie würden morgen früh noch hier stehen und diskutieren. „Vielen Dank, aber das schaffe ich gerade noch alleine", sagte sie sehr fest und bestimmt und ging hinaus.

Doch schon auf dem Weg zum Aufzug haderte sie wieder mit sich selbst. Sie hatte sich Sondra gegenüber einfach abscheulich verhalten, sie war undankbar und gehässig, sie war ein gemeines Biest! Aber es ließ sich auch nicht leugnen, dass Sondras enorme und vor allem unermüdliche Hilfsbereitschaft sich inzwischen hart an der Grenze zur Aufdringlichkeit bewegte und dass Jessamy sich dadurch mehr und mehr an die Wand gedrängt fühlte. Natürlich würde sie sich nachher bei Sondra für ihr Benehmen entschuldigen, doch bis dahin ...

Jessamy atmete tatsächlich auf, als sich die Lifttüren hinter ihr schlossen und die Kabine sich mit einem Ruck in Bewegung setzte. Der Lift rumpelte im Zeitlupentempo in das achtundvierzigste Stockwerk hinunter, wo er einen kurzen Zwischenstopp einlegte, um Madame Rozianko Einlass zu gewähren, die wie immer einen ziemlich exotischen Anblick bot. Ihre große hagere Gestalt war heute in einen wallenden Kaftan aus lavendelfarbenem Samt gehüllt und sie hatte einen silbrigen Fransenschal wie einen Turban um ihren Kopf geschlungen. In diesem reichlich kreativ angehauchten Outfit, das durch eine breite, ebenfalls silberne Schärpe und bestickte Pantoffeln mit schnabelartig aufwärts gebogenen Spitzen abgerundet wurde, sah sie aus wie eine schwindsüchtige Schlangenbeschwörerin, was nicht zuletzt an der langen pechschwarzen Jettperlenkette lag, die sich in mehreren Spiralen um ihren dünnen faltigen Hals wand wie eine hypnotisierte Onyxviper. Nach ihrem Gepäck zu urteilen, einem mit verschwommenen großblumigen Batikmustern bedruckten Jutesack, aus dessen Öffnung ein spitzenbesetztes Nachthemd kokett herauslugte, war auch Madame auf dem Weg in die tiefsten Tiefen des _Shaalizaar Inns_, um sich dort tapfer den alltäglichen Niederungen des Lebens zu stellen, die durch so triviale Dinge wie schmutzige Wäsche dominiert wurden.

Jessamys höflicher Gruß wurde mit einem steifen kleinen Nicken beantwortet, denn Madame Rozianko, beseelt von dem Hochmut der wahren Künstlerin, verschwendete nur selten ihren Atem an undankbare Kulturbanausen, die es einfach nicht zu schätzen wussten, dass das Wirken einer Musikpädagogin von Rang ihrer ansonsten eher prosaischen Nachbarschaft immerhin einen gewissen Glanz verlieh. Umso schlimmer für Madame, dass sie sich kurz bevor der Lift sein Ziel, das vierte Untergeschoss, erreichte, dazu genötigt sah, die redroxbesessene junge Barbarin aus der Etage über ihr mit einer höchst unverdienten Bemerkung zu würdigen.

„Nein, was für ein _fürchterlicher_ Gestank!" Sie rümpfte ihre lange aristokratische Hakennase und schnüffelte missbilligend, empört über die Belästigung, die diesem sensiblen Sinnesorgan zugemutet wurde. „Was um alles in der Welt kann das nur sein?"

Das fragte Jessamy sich auch, seit sie den eigenartig scharfen beißenden Geruch wahrgenommen hatte, den der Deckenventilator plötzlich aus dem Aufzugsschacht in die Liftkabine herein wirbelte ... oder kam er vielleicht doch eher durch die Belüftungsschlitze in der Fußbodenleiste? Jessamys Verdacht bestätigte sich, als sich die Lifttüren öffneten und sie beim ersten Schritt in das verschlungene dunkle Labyrinth des Kellergewölbes von sehr viel intensiveren Dunstschwaden begrüßt wurde, die jetzt eindeutig ein brandiges Aroma hatten. Ein Feuer?

„Du meine Güte, brennt es hier etwa?" Madame Roziankos etwas heisere Altstimme schlug in Erwartung eines lebensgefährlichen Infernos sofort in einen alarmierend schrillen Falsett um.

„Kein Grund zur Panik!"

Jessamy versuchte die selbstsichere Gelassenheit auszustrahlen, die man ihr in der Militärakademie halbwegs erfolgreich eingedrillt hatte und die angeblich jeder imperiale Offizier in Krisensituationen an den Tag legte, um sowohl die meutereiträchtige Hysterie einer verängstigten Crew als auch seinen eigenen revoltierenden Selbsterhaltungstrieb in Schach zu halten. Aber ihr Blick suchte unwillkürlich schon nach dem ersten fluoreszierenden Pfeil an der Wand, der die Fluchtrichtung zum Notausgang kennzeichnete, während ihre Hand noch nach dem altmodischen Lichtschalter neben dem Lift tastete. Und als die spinnwebverzierten Leuchtpaneele an der Decke endlich aufflackerten und den langen düsteren Gang in ein trübes Zwielicht tauchten, war sie mindestens genauso erleichtert wie Madame Rozianko.

Doch die erste flüchtige Bestandsaufnahme des Tatortes ergab kein einziges weiteres Indiz, das auf einen Brand hingewiesen hätte: Keine verräterischen Qualmwolken, kein bedrohliches Knistern und Prasseln und Fauchen von offenen Flammen. Da war nur dieser durchdringende Pesthauch von verschmorendem Kunststoff, der stellenweise von einem anderen, noch unangenehmeren Aroma überlagert wurde, das Jessamy nicht ganz einordnen konnte, obwohl es sie vage an eine verunglückte Grillparty erinnerte. Steaks mit Verbrennungen neunten Grades? Bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verkohlte Bratwürstchen? In Schlacke verwandelte Capuankeulen? Was auch immer es war, es war auf jeden Fall widerwärtig ... und einen Augenblick später wusste sie auch, _wo_ es war.

„Ich könnte schwören, das kommt aus dem Heizungskeller."

Mit Madame Rozianko im Schlepptau trabte Jessamy entschlossen an der scheinbar unendlich langen Reihe von mit feinmaschigen Gittern eingezäunten Kellerverschlägen vorbei, die den Mietern vom einunddreißigsten bis zum vierzigsten Stock gehörten und mit allem möglichen Gerümpel gefüllt waren. Als sie eine Phalanx von sanft vor sich hingurgelnden Abwasserrohren erreicht hatten, gabelte sich der Gang. Links ging es jetzt mit einem klaustrophobisch schmalen und niedrigen Flur weiter, der zu der riesigen höhlenartigen Gruft führte, in der ein rundes Dutzend abgenutzte Recycler darauf warteten, dass ihre Dienste in Anspruch genommen wurden. Doch Jessamy und ihre eher widerwillige Eskorte bogen nach rechts ab. Gleich darauf standen sie vor dem Heizungskeller, der sinnigerweise mit einer dicken metallenen Feuerschutztür versehen und ordnungsgemäß abgeschlossen war, wie Jessamy feststellte, als sie an dem schweren verrosteten Vorhängeschloss rüttelte, das aussah, als käme es direkt aus einem Museum für Sicherheitstechnik.

„Tja, hier kommen wir nicht rein, soviel steht fest", sagte sie.

Madame Rozianko registrierte diese scharfsinnige Erkenntnis nur mit einem zustimmenden Senken ihrer großen Nase. Jessamy berührte die Tür vorsichtig mit einer Fingerspitze, aber das glatte Metall fühlte sich kühl an, was bestimmt nicht der Fall gewesen wäre, wenn es in dem Keller tatsächlich gebrannt hätte. Und was war eigentlich mit den zahllosen Rauchmeldern, die überall im Gebäude installiert waren und doch wohl auch hier zur Grundausstattung gehörten?

„Es ist wahrscheinlich nur der Ofen oder vielmehr das, was sie da drinnen abfackeln. Die kaufen doch nur das Billigste, was an Brennstoff überhaupt zu kriegen ist. Gott, ich wünschte, die würden uns endlich mal eine von diesen neuen Fusionsheizungen einbauen. Das würde sich nicht nur bei der Nebenkostenabrechnung ganz schön bemerkbar machen."

Madame sann in kontemplativem Schweigen über diese Behauptung nach, ließ sich aber nach einer Weile doch noch zu einer Antwort herab. „Mag sein. Trotzdem wäre es besser, wenn Mr. Botkin mal nachsieht, ob da drinnen auch wirklich alles in Ordnung ist. Ich werde ihm lieber gleich Bescheid sagen." Sie pantoffelte mit wehenden Kaftanzipfeln auf und davon, flatterte um die Ecke wie ein lavendelfarbenes Segel vor einem Fallwind und war verschwunden.

„Na, dann viel Glück!" rief Jessamy ihr nach, was eher ironisch gemeint war, denn sie bezweifelte sehr, dass ihre Nachbarin Erfolg haben würde, und dazu hatte sie auch allen Grund.

Kurz nach Mr. Furgans tragischem vorzeitigen Ableben hatten die Eigentümer des _Shaalizaar Inns_ in einem Anfall von blindem Optimismus seinem ehemaligen Assistenten die alleinige Verantwortung für die Hausverwaltung übertragen. Und seit er die Zügel in der Hand hielt, konnte Gleb Botkin endlich ganz nach Belieben schalten und walten, was im Klartext bedeutete, dass er sich jetzt nicht mehr mit kleinen und großen Ruhepausen bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit zufrieden gab, sondern seine ganze Arbeitszeit im Schongang verbrachte, um seiner extrem stressanfälligen Person jede Form von Hektik zu ersparen.

Wenn sich überhaupt einer der Mieter jemals von der Vertrauensseligkeit der Besitzer hatte anstecken lassen und sich kurzfristig der Illusion hingegeben hatte, dass eine Beförderung sich positiv auf Glebs Einstellung zu seinem Job auswirken würde, dann sah er sich bald eines Besseren belehrt: Nicht einmal eine Küchenschabeninvasion in den Erdgeschosswohnungen hatte den neuen Chef-Hausmeister des _Shaalizaar Inns_ aus seinem geruhsamen Trott gebracht und es hätte schon mindestens einer Explosion bedurft, um ihn dazu zu zwingen, sein gemütliches Büro zu verlassen und den Heizungskeller zu inspizieren. Aber wenn Madame Rozianko sich unbedingt mit dem Held der Arbeit anlegen wollte, dann war das ihr Problem.

Achselzuckend wandte Jessamy sich wieder ihrer eigentlichen Aufgabe zu. Sie stemmte den Wäschekorb hoch, den sie ganz automatisch mitgeschleppt hatte, statt ihn einfach neben dem Lift stehen zu lassen, und machte sich auf den Rückweg zu dem Seitengang, der in den Recyclerraum führte. Nach ein paar Schritten fühlte sie plötzlich unter der dünnen Sohle ihres linken Hausschuhs einen Widerstand, etwas Hartes, Rundes, Kleines - einKieselstein vielleicht? Aber dann hörte sie auch schon das zarte spröde Knirschen von splitterndem Glas. Als sie zur Seite trat und auf den Boden hinunterstarrte, entdeckte sie ein winziges Häufchen feiner kristallartiger Scherben, die in dem diffusen Licht grünlich glitzerten ... smaragdgrün mit einem vagen Flimmern von goldenen Sprenkeln ...

_Das war bestimmt eine von diesen hübschen Murmeln_, dachte Jessamy voller Bedauern, als sie weiterging. Die beiden Jungen aus dem fünfunddreißigsten Stock hatten einen erstaunlichen Vorrat an faszinierend schönen Glasmurmeln in allen Regenbogenfarben; Jessamy hatte sie und ihre Freunde aus dem Nordflügel schon oft im Innenhof oder auf dem Gehweg damit spielen sehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte die Kälte, die nicht gerade zu einem Aufenthalt im Freien einlud, die Kinder auf die Idee gebracht, ein bisschen hier unten herumzustrolchen. Sie hatten bestimmt in den schummerigen Gängen ein großes dramatisches Murmelturnier oder eine Schatzsuche veranstaltet, wenn sie nicht gerade Verstecken gespielt oder sich mit Gespenstergeschichten gegenseitig halb zu Tode erschreckt hatten. Die Kinder aus dem _Shaalizaar Inn_ liebten die weitläufigen Kellergewölbe, die ihre Abenteuerlust weckten und ihnen ganz nebenbei eine herrliche Möglichkeit boten, Gleb in Rage zu bringen, denn sie hassten den neuen Hausmeister fast ebenso sehr wie er sie. Wenn überhaupt irgendetwas Gleb für zwei oder drei actiongeladene Stunden auf Trab bringen konnte, dann war es die Aussicht, ein paar „frechen Rotzlöffeln", die sich unerlaubterweise in seinem Revier herumtrieben, „die Lauscher lang zu ziehen", wie er es ausdrückte.

Glücklicherweise waren die leichtfüßigen Rangen aus dem fünfunddreißigsten Stock und ihre wilde Truppe viel zu schnell und zu clever, um sich bei ihren Streifzügen durch die Unterwelt von ihrem Feind stellen zu lassen, und Gleb träumte vergeblich davon, sie auf frischer Tat zu ertappen und sie unter Triumphgeheul an wütende Eltern auszuliefern. Jessamy, die sich schon aus Prinzip mit den Kindern solidarisch fühlte, musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als sie sich den Kleinkrieg vorstellte, der hier unten von Zeit zu Zeit toben mochte. _Lasst euch bloß nicht von_ _diesem__ Ekel erwischen, ihr Racker! _dachte sie voller Sympathie.

Als sie sich im Recyclerraum endlich an die Arbeit machte, streifte sie kurz der Gedanke, ob wohl die Kinder etwas mit der Sache im Heizungskeller zu tun hatten - ein kleiner Streich vielleicht oder ein ausgeklügelter Schachzug in der neuesten Anti-Gleb-Kampagne? -, aber das verwarf sie sofort wieder. Der Heizungskeller war abgeschlossen und sie sah keine Möglichkeit, wie die Kinder an dieser Tür hätten vorbeikommen können. Man konnte Gleb vieles nachsagen, aber seine Schlüssel, diese heiligen Symbole seiner neuen Privilegien, bewachte er garantiert wie ein Drache seinen Hort, voller Argwohn, List und Tücke und jederzeit bereit zum Feuerspucken. Nein, die Kinder hatten bestimmt nichts damit zu tun - obwohl Gleb mit Sicherheit vom Gegenteil überzeugt sein würde. Unter diesen Umständen war Madame Rozianko vielleicht doch noch Erfolg beschieden.

Aber als Madame keine zehn Minuten später mit hochrotem Gesicht hereinfegte und sich unter aufgeregten Selbstgesprächen ebenfalls ans Werk machte, wusste Jessamy sofort, dass das nicht der Fall war.

„Was bildet er sich eigentlich ein, dieser Flegel, dieser Rohling, dieser ungehobelte Klotz, dieses armselige Produkt einer geistlosen, freudlosen, _hoffnungslosen_ Proletarierklasse ...", zischte Madame Rozianko erbittert, während sie fahrig den ganzen Inhalt ihres Wäschesackes auf einmal in einen der Recycler hineinzwängte. „Und das mir! _Mir_! Einer Frau von Welt! Einer wahren Säule für Begriffe wie Kultur und Bildung! Ah, was man sich heutzutage alles bieten lassen muss! Ich bin umgeben ... nein! ... geradezu _umzingelt_ von Schwachköpfen, die nichts Besseres zu tun haben, als mich zu quälen und mir Steine in den Weg zu werfen, wo sie nur können. Ignoranten! Kretins! _Pöbel!_"

Diesem zornigen Monolog konnte Jessamy alles entnehmen, was sie über die Konfrontation zwischen Madame und Gleb Botkin wissen musste, und wesentlich mehr, als sie wissen _wollte. _Angesichts von Madame Roziankos Temperamentsausbruch fand sie, dass es höchste Zeit für sie war, sich aus dem Staub zu machen - sie hatte keine Lust, zum krönenden Abschluss eines mehr oder weniger verkorksten Tages auch noch Zielscheibe für eine tödlich beleidigte Künstlerseele zu spielen. So überließ sie den friedlich durch sein Waschprogramm summenden Recycler und die wutschäumende Madame sich selbst und zog sich diskret zurück.

Wieder oben in ihrer Wohnung angekommen, schloss sie wieder Frieden mit Sondra und weihte sie gleichzeitig in die neuesten Geschehnisse ein. „Aber es würde mich schon irgendwie interessieren, was da im Heizungskeller so vor sich hinkokelt", schloss sie ihren Bericht ab.

Doch Sondra, normalerweise die Wissbegier in Person, hatte Jessamys Geschichte zwar die schuldige Aufmerksamkeit gezollt, zeigte aber darüber hinaus kaum Anteilnahme. „Wahrscheinlich sind es einfach nur ein paar tote Ratten", sagte sie gleichgültig.

„Ratten? Hier bei uns? Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Gleb hat mir erzählt, dass er einen Verteilerkasten mit einem Loch in der Hülle gefunden hat und darin einen angenagten Kabelstrang. Deshalb hat er jetzt überall in den Kellern Fallen aufgestellt. Mit Erfolg! Na ja, und was soll er mit diesen Viechern schon anfangen? Irgendwie muss er sie ja entsorgen, oder?"

„Und da lässt er sie einfach in unserem Heizofen verbrutzeln? Großer Gott!" sagte Jessamy angewidert.

Sondra nahm es mit Gelassenheit. „Wenn er die Kadaver beim Veterinärdienst abgibt, machen die sofort ein Riesentamtam und rücken hier gleich mit Kammerjägern und Gott weiß was an. Dieses Theater hat er schon bei den Küchenschaben mitgemacht - einmal und nie wieder, sagt Gleb. Und wenn er jetzt auch noch mit Ratten ankommt, dann schicken sie uns wahrscheinlich sogar einen Inspektor vom Gesundheitsamt, der das ganze Haus plus Kanalisation auf den Kopf stellt. Weißt du, was das kostet?"

Nein, Jessamy wusste es nicht. Aber Sondra wusste es offenbar ganz genau. Sie wusste überhaupt erstaunlich viel - und das Erstaunlichste von allem war die Quelle, aus der sie ihre neue Weisheit bezog!

„Was Gleb dir so alles erzählt ... Zu _mir_ sagt er nicht einmal guten Morgen, wenn er es vermeiden kann. Du musst bei ihm ja einen gewaltigen Stein im Brett haben."

„Ach, er ist eigentlich gar nicht so übel, wenn man ihm ab und zu ein Trinkgeld in die Hand drückt und ein bisschen Charme entfaltet", sagte Sondra leichthin.

Darauf fiel Jessamy nun beim besten Willen keine Antwort ein. Verblüfft betrachtete sie ihre Untermieterin, die im Schneidersitz auf dem Teppich saß und den Kater mit einem improvisierten Spielzeug (einer leeren, aber dafür sehr verheißungsvoll raschelnden Einkaufstüte) in rettungslose Verzückung versetzte. Noch nie war ihr so deutlich wie hier und jetzt bewusst geworden, wie sehr Sondra sich seit ihrem Einzug verändert hatte - und das nicht nur äußerlich.

Wo war die graue Maus geblieben, die sich für ihren Bürojob immer in uniformmäßig strenge Kostüme in deprimierend monochromen Regentagschattierungen geworfen und ihre Freizeit dafür am liebsten in pastellfarbenen Kleidern in einem treuherzig-braven Vorpubertätsdesign verbracht hatte? Heute präsentierte sich Sondra sogar zu Hause in einer engen schwarzen Hose und einem ziemlich tief ausgeschnittenen wuscheligen Wollpullover mit einem prachtvollen, wenn auch leicht schwindelerregenden Zickzackmuster in leuchtenden Orange- und Rottönen. (Jessamy besaß übrigens das gleiche Modell in einer etwas gedeckteren Blau-Grün-Kombination, fand aber, dass die sehr viel knalligeren Farben wunderbar zu Sondras dunklem Haarschopf passten - obwohl _das_ mit Sicherheit der allerletzte Grund war, warum Sondra sich ausgerechnet für diese Variation entschieden hatte. Hätte sie dasselbe Modell kaufen können wie Jessamy, dann hätte sie es auch getan, denn sie sah in Jessamy nach wie vor ein Ideal, das sie bis in alle Einzelheiten kopierte. So trug sie zum Beispiel keinerlei Makeup, weil Jessamy geradezu die Inkarnation des ungeschminkten Naturelooks war: Ein Meersalzpeeling hier und da und eine sehr selten eigenhändig angerührte Gesichtsmaske aus Quark mit Honig oder wahlweise auch Quark mit Crellgurkenscheiben war neben der täglichen Verwendung einer handelsüblichen Hautcreme für sie schon der absolute Gipfel kosmetischer Verkünstelung und für Sondra logischerweise auch.)

Und wo war das scheue Rehlein geblieben, das noch vor kurzem praktisch zu Eis erstarrt war und freiwillig keinen Mucks von sich gegeben hatte, sobald es auf einen Fremden traf? Jetzt entfaltete Sondra die Schüchterne auf einmal ganz locker so viel Charme, dass sogar Gleb der Grimmige auftaute und sich mit ihr von Mensch zu Mensch unterhielt, einfach so und das scheinbar ziemlich regelmäßig. (Was, wenn man Mr. Gleb Botkin in seiner ganzen eigenbrötlerischen Muffigkeit kannte, schon an sich eine schier unglaubliche Eroberung darstellte, Charme hin, Trinkgeldspenden her!)

Sondra hatte inzwischen offensichtlich ihre natürlichen Vorzüge entdeckt und gelernt, sie zu unterstreichen, statt sie zu verstecken. Und sie hatte - ebenso offensichtlich - gleichzeitig auch ein ganz neues Selbstgefühl entwickelt, das kurz davor war, sich tatsächlich in so etwas wie Selbstsicherheit zu verwandeln. Ob dieses Wunder ihrem Freund zu verdanken war? Hatte _er_ vielleicht _seinen_ Charme entfaltet und das gleich in solchen Mengen, dass Sondra _sich_ entfaltet hatte wie eine Blumenknospe unter den wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne? (Wenn Jessamy ehrlich war, dann musste sie zugeben, dass sie, was Sondras Märchenprinzen betraf, allmählich fast verging vor Neugier. Sie hätte ihn zu gerne kennengelernt, aber irgendwie schien er immer ausgerechnet dann aus der Stadt zu sein, wenn sie zu Hause war. Schade. Sehr schade.) Ja, ja, alles in allem entpuppte sich die gute Sondra langsam, aber sicher wie ein Schmetterling, der aus seinem Kokon schlüpfte. Nicht mehr lange und ihr früheres Schattendasein als unscheinbare Raupe würde vollkommen vergessen sein und dann ...

„Was starrst du mich so an? Habe ich einen Pickel auf der Nase oder was?"

Und jetzt klappte Jessamy wirklich beinahe der Kiefer herunter, denn diesen Tonfall war sie nicht gewöhnt, nicht von _dieser_ Seite. Ja, Sondra hatte sich _sehr_ verändert - und offenbar nicht nur zu ihrem Vorteil! „Was regst du dich denn gleich so auf? Ich hab dich doch nur ganz normal angesehen. Ist das vielleicht verboten?"

Sondra war von einer Sekunde auf die andere wieder ganz ihr altes Selbst. „Tut mir Leid. Ich hab's nicht so gemeint", murmelte sie und senkte den Blick.

„Ist schon okay. Vielleicht habe ich dich ja wirklich angestarrt. Ich musste gerade daran denken, wie du früher warst ... und wie du heute bist."

Die großen dunklen Augen, jetzt wieder auf Jessamy fixiert, hatten plötzlich einen wachsamen Ausdruck. „Wie meinst du das?"

Jessamy zögerte. Seit sie gestern Mittag nach Hause gekommen war, war sie - manchmal absichtlich, manchmal unabsichtlich - von einem Fettnäpfchen ins nächste gestolpert. Sie hatte eigentlich schon genug auf Sondras empfindsamem Ego herumgetrampelt, oder? Dies war kaum der richtige Augenblick, um eine so heikle Angelegenheit wie Sondras wundersame und ziemlich bizarre Verwandlung in eine Art Zwilling von Jessamy Sorkin zu erörtern. Andererseits ... gab es dafür überhaupt einen richtigen Augenblick?

„Na ja, du weißt schon. Du hast dich seit damals immerhin ganz schön rausgemacht: Neues Outfit, neue Frisur und all das ... das macht schon einen Unterschied", sagte sie vorsichtig.

Sondras Gesicht hellte sich sofort auf. „Wirklich?" fragte sie eifrig. „Findest du auch, dass ich jetzt viel interessanter aussehe ... dass ich viel mehr Ausstrahlung habe ... dass ich irgendwie schon beinahe so bin wie du?"

_Na, man müsste schon blind sein, um __**das**__ zu übersehen_, dachte Jessamy mit einer Spur von Sarkasmus. „Ja, natürlich. Und wenn wir schon beim Thema sind, Sondra ..."

„Du ahnst ja gar nicht, wie viel mir das bedeutet, Sam! Du bist meine beste Freundin ... du bist praktisch wie eine Schwester für mich! Du hast mir die Augen für all meine Möglichkeiten geöffnet. Du hast mir gezeigt, wie ich mein Leben verändern kann, wie ich es besser leben kann. Oh, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich ohne dich angefangen hätte." Sondra sprang auf, stürzte sich auf Jessamy und umarmte sie stürmisch. „Vielen, vielen Dank, Sam!"

Jessamy ließ sich widerstandslos von Sondra umschlingen wie ein Baumstamm von einer Efeuranke, zu überwältigt von diesem spontanen emotionalen Ausbruch, um darauf zu reagieren. Aber als Sondra gleich darauf hinaushuschte und in ihrem Zimmer verschwand, um für den Rest des Abends überhaupt nicht mehr zum Vorschein zu kommen, fragte Jessamy sich, ob dieser Ausbruch tatsächlich so spontan gewesen war, wie er auf den ersten Blick gewirkt hatte. Oder hatte Sondra sie einfach nur geschickt ausmanövriert, um zu verhindern, dass sie endlich offen aussprach, was leicht zu einem Prüfstein für ihr Zusammenleben werden konnte? Alles in Jessamy sträubte sich dagegen, Sondra für so berechnend, für so manipulativ zu halten, aber sie wurde trotzdem das Gefühl nicht los, dass Sondra sich gerade bemerkenswert schnell aus der Affäre gezogen hatte.

Von diesen und ähnlichen Rätseln geplagt, wanderte Jessamy bis weit nach Mitternacht ruhelos zwischen Kühlschrank und Holovid hin und her. Und als sie sich endlich mit genug kalorienreduziertem, aber trotzdem grässlich süßen Eiskonfekt vollgestopft hatte, um dazu bereit zu sein, diesem Laster für den Rest ihres Lebens abzuschwören, als sie zu der Erkenntnis gelangt war, dass die Talkshows im Spätprogramm von völlig debilen Quasselstrippen beherrscht wurden, von denen jede einzelne mühelos dazu fähig war, den gegenwärtigen Weltrekord an Hirnrissigkeit zu brechen, als sie all das hinter sich gebracht hatte, pilgerte sie noch einmal in den Keller hinunter, um ihre längst fertige Wäsche abzuholen.

Aber als sie mit ihrem Korb den Lift erreicht hatte, um durch das in Schlaf und Schweigen versunkene Haus wieder nach oben zu fahren, musste sie zu ihrem Leidwesen feststellen, dass nicht einmal die liebliche Duftnote des Weichspülers, die laut Werbung an einen Frühlingstag auf blühenden Bergwiesen erinnern sollte, verhindern konnte, dass sämtliche Kleidungsstücke ganz leicht nach dem Miasma müffelten, das dem Heizungskeller immer noch entströmte, wenn auch nicht mehr so intensiv wie ein paar Stunden zuvor. Und wenn sich das nicht durch ein gründliches Auslüften in frostig-klarer Winterluft beheben ließ, würde Jessamy wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als alles noch einmal zu waschen.

_Tote_ _Ratten, also wirklich! _dachte sie verdrossen, als sie sich gegen zwei Uhr morgens wieder in ihrem Bett zusammenrollte. _Ich hätte gar nicht erst aufstehen sollen_ ...

**--**

**Fortsetzung folgt ...**

**© 2008 by Nangijala**


	5. Chapter 5

*

Der Sonntag entschädigte sie für alle Drangsale der letzten achtundvierzig Stunden, was maßgeblich an Zevs Gesellschaft lag. (Sondra glänzte übrigens den ganzen Tag durch Abwesenheit, was wahrscheinlich auch maßgeblich an Zevs Gesellschaft lag, aber ganz sicher war Jessamy sich da nicht. Vielleicht ging Sondra heute eher _ihr_ aus dem Weg als Zev dem Zähneknirschenden.)

Aber die Krönung war zweifellos der Nachmittag, als Chevan anrief, um mitzuteilen, dass die _Warbride_ aus Gründen, die der Captain mit seinem üblichen Hang zur Geheimniskrämerei lieber für sich behalten hatte, noch eine ganze Woche lang im Orbit von Devon bleiben sollte. Die Frage war jetzt, ob Jessamy wie alle anderen Crewmitglieder, die sich bereits seit Freitag auf Devon aufhielten, die günstige Gelegenheit nutzen wollte, um ihren Urlaub einfach zu verlängern - natürlich nur, wenn sie sich nicht vor lauter Sehnsucht nach der _Warbride_ und ihrem gesamten lebenden und toten Inventar geradezu verzehrte! Letzteres fügte Chevan mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu, denn Jessamy war angesichts der frohen Botschaft ganz schamlos in Jubelgeschrei ausgebrochen. (Bei Chevan konnte sie sich das leisten.) Damit war die Sache natürlich geklärt und Chevan verabschiedete sich sehr liebenswürdig und mit den besten Wünschen für eine besonders erholsame Urlaubsfortsetzung. (Die besten Wünsche und der ganze Rest wurden von einem weiteren Augenzwinkern und einem ziemlich anzüglichen Grinsen begleitet - Chevan hatte offensichtlich einen flüchtigen Blick auf Zev erhascht, der während des Gesprächs nur sehr mangelhaft bekleidet und völlig arglos ob dieser Tatsache auf dem Weg ins Bad ganz automatisch auch durch den Erfassungsbereich der Kom-Kamera gestiefelt war.)

Die Zeit von Montag bis Mittwoch verging wie in einem Traum. Zev, der in einer Phase blinder Verliebtheit Jessamy jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablas, gönnte sich ebenfalls einen Kurzurlaub und wohnte praktisch im _Shaalizaar Inn_, um mit seiner Angebeteten Tag und Nacht und Tisch und Bett zu teilen - vor allem das Bett. Sie waren glücklich, sie waren wie im Rausch, der Himmel hing voller Geigen und Engelsscharen sangen für sie im Chor ... bis am Donnerstag der Paukenschlag kam, der sie jäh auf den Boden der Realität zurückholte!

Es war Morgen, es war sehr früh morgens, es war verdammt noch mal _zu_ früh morgens, als Jessamys Türklingel plötzlich und unerwartet in ein stürmisches Geläute ausbrach, das durch die friedliche Stille ihrer Wohnung hallte wie ein Schwung Kirchenglocken über einem Friedhof, ein Geläute, das zweifellos sogar Tote wieder zum Leben erweckt hätte.

Jessamy, die weder tot noch taub war - wovon ihr ungeduldiger Besucher aber offensichtlich ausging -, sprang mit einem unterdrückten Fluch aus ihrem Bett und sprintete barfuß in Richtung Tür, die bereits unter einem wütenden Trommelwirbel von Schlägen und / oder Fußtritten erbebte.

„He! Hören Sie auf! Was soll denn das?" schrie Jessamy entrüstet und riss ihre mit soviel rohem Kraftaufwand traktierte Tür auf, um zu sehen, wer so dringend Einlass begehrte. Aber als sie es sah, erstarrte sie vorübergehend zu Stein und das war vielleicht auch ganz gut so.

Sie waren zu dritt. Zwei muskelbepackte Titanen in Uniform, die ausdruckslos durch Jessamy hindurchstarrten, als wäre sie plötzlich unsichtbar geworden, und ein magerer, wieselgesichtiger Gnom in Zivil, dessen scharfen gnadenlosen Augen wahrscheinlich noch nie irgendjemand oder irgendetwas entgangen war oder jemals entgehen würde. Das Wiesel hielt eine angriffslustig funkelnde Dienstmarke in der linken Hand und Jessamy sofort unter die Nase, obwohl wahrhaftig kein Autoritätssymbol dieser Art nötig war, um ihr klar zu machen, wer da vor ihr stand - Militärpolizei!

Einen furchtbaren Augenblick lang war Jessamy felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass Chevan, immer leichtherzig und nie ganz zuverlässig, ihren Antrag auf Urlaubsverlängerung einfach weiterzureichen vergessen hatte oder dass er die Daten verwechselt oder was auch immer damit angestellt hatte, so dass sie von Captain Dakall längst zu einem ordnungsgemäßen Dienstantritt auf der _Warbride_ zurückerwartet worden war, während sie sich hier in aller Seelenruhe ein paar schöne Tage gemacht hatte. Und jetzt stand die Militärpolizei vor ihrer Tür und wen interessierte es schon, ob hier ein Missverständnis vorlag oder nicht? Man würde sie verhaften, sie vors Kriegsgericht stellen, sie ins Gefängnis werfen oder ihr wenigstens eine Strafversetzung aufbrummen, die sich natürlich als Himmelfahrtskommando entpuppen würde! Ihre Karriere war ruiniert ... man würde sie in Schimpf und Schande aus der Armee ausstoßen, falls sie das Gefängnis oder die Strafversetzung rein zufällig überleben sollte ... alles war zu Ende ... _sie_ war am Ende!

Doch mitten in diesem schnell zusammenfabulierten ultimativen Katastrophenszenario kam ihr langsam, aber zwingend der Gedanke, dass Captain Dakall, hätte er sie inzwischen tatsächlich vermisst, erst einmal versucht hätte selbst herauszufinden, was mit ihr los war, statt ihr sofort die Militärpolizei auf den Hals zu hetzen. Immerhin hätte es ja sein können, dass sie nach einem Unfall - oder noch besser nach einem _Über_fall! - mit zerbeultem Schädel plus Gedächtnisschwund und minus ID-Karte in einem Krankenhaus lag, völlig ahnungslos ob ihrer Identität und all der damit verbundenen Pflichten ... Nein, nein, Dakall mochte zwar in mancher Beziehung ein Unmensch sein, aber _so_ unmenschlich war er nun auch wieder nicht - oder?

"Lieutenant Sorkin?" schnarrte das Wiesel herrisch.

„Ja", hauchte Jessamy und hielt sich vorsichtshalber am Türrahmen fest, denn sie fühlte sich inzwischen wirklich ziemlich schwach auf den Beinen und man konnte ja nie wissen. Auf keinen Fall würde sie den Zeugen ihres Untergangs den Triumph gönnen und vor ihren Augen zu Boden sinken wie ein abgeschossener Luftballon, soviel war sie sich und ihrer gerade in tausend Scherben zerschmetterten Ehre immerhin schuldig, nicht wahr?

"Wir suchen nach Lieutenant Drumheller. Sie ist seit zwei Tagen UA."

UA. Drumheller. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sich das unheilvoll klingende Kürzel zusammen mit dem wohlbekannten, aber in diesem Zusammenhang völlig unerwarteten Namen durch Jessamys schockbetäubtes Gehirn hindurchgearbeitet hatte und mit plötzlicher einschneidender Klarheit beides einen Sinn ergab. Unerlaubt abwesend. Kaye! Nicht Jessamy!

Das Wiesel ließ seine Dienstmarke mit der Gewandtheit eines Taschendiebs verschwinden und ersetzte sie ebenso schnell durch ein graues, amtlich aussehendes Stück Papier, das er zweimal vor Jessamys Gesicht hin und her schwenkte und wieder einsteckte, bevor es ihr gelungen war, auch nur ein Wort mehr zu entziffern als die Überschrift, die in fettgedruckten Großbuchstaben gehalten war und schon beängstigend genug aussah: **HAFTBEFEHL!**

"Dürfen wir hereinkommen?"

Seine oberflächliche Höflichkeit war wie eine transparente Maske - sie verhüllte weder die Härte in seinem Gesicht noch den Stahl in seiner Stimme. Seine Frage war eine reine Formalität und sie alle wussten es. Jeder, der tollkühn genug war, einem imperialen Polizisten buchstäblich oder wenigstens im übertragenen Sinn die Tür vor der Nase zuzuschlagen, musste damit rechnen, gleich darauf die Überreste dieser Tür durch die Gegend fliegen zu sehen und nur Sekunden später wegen Widerstands gegen die Staatsgewalt festgenommen zu werden.

Aber offenbar war nicht jeder dazu in der Lage, den Ernst der Situation richtig einzuschätzen - Zev, der inzwischen ebenfalls auf der Szene erschienen war (wild zerzaust, aber dieses Mal Gott sei Dank wenigstens zu fünfzig Prozent angezogen), war es jedenfalls nicht. Oder er wurde einfach von einer sehr männlichen Mischung aus Aggression und Beschützerinstinkt überwältigt, denn plötzlich schob er sich zwischen Jessamy und das Wiesel wie ein lebender Schutzschild und trompetete: „Haben Sie überhaupt einen Hausdurchsuchungsbefehl? Wir sind imperiale Staatsbürger! Wir kennen unsere Rechte!"

Das Wiesel betrachtete seinen Gegner mit der leicht angeekelten Faszination eines Arztes, der die ersten Symptome einer besonders widerwärtigen neuen Krankheit studierte. Zev starrte herausfordernd zurück, Zoll für Zoll der junge Ritter ohne Furcht und Tadel, der für die Dame seines Herzens zu den Waffen rief - es war sehr heroisch, aber nicht besonders klug. Einer der Titanen gab ein kurzes heiseres Grollen von sich, das man mit sehr viel gutem Willen gerade noch als höhnisches Kichern hätte identifizieren können, aber der andere legte wie zufällig seine große Hand auf den großen Kolben des großen Blasters, der in einem Halfter an seiner Hüfte baumelte.

„Zev!" sagte Jessamy sehr leise und bewirkte damit, was die unübersehbare Demonstration von Verachtung und Gewaltbereitschaft nicht geschafft hatte. Zev bedachte das Wiesel und seine Schergen mit einem letzten flammenden Blick und gab ihnen widerwillig und so langsam wie nur möglich den Weg frei. Jessamy atmete auf - ein lebender Held war ihr allemal lieber als ein toter.

Doch als das Trio infernale in allen Ecken und Winkeln herumzustöbern begann, sagte Zev gedämpft, aber mit einer Spur von Trotz: „Man muss sich von denen nicht alles bieten lassen, Sam."

„Doch, muss man!"

„Gott, in was für Zeiten leben wir nur", sagte Zev kopfschüttelnd. „Glaubst du, dass Kaye wirklich getürmt ist?"

Genau das fragte sich Jessamy auch gerade. „Ich weiß nicht ... Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was ich von der ganzen Sache halten soll."

„Sie muss völlig verrückt sein!"

„Oder völlig verzweifelt."

Zev seufzte mitfühlend - er wusste Bescheid, auch über Jessamys Vermutungen darüber, was auf Soraya vor sich ging, und über ihren Konflikt, was sie selbst in dieser Angelegenheit tun oder besser lassen sollte.

Doch noch bevor er dazu kam, dieses Thema mit ihr zu erörtern, schoss das Wiesel auf sie zu und begann einen ganzen Katalog von Fragen herunterzurattern. (Sein Jagdfieber war angesichts des Mangels an Beute bereits stark abgekühlt, jedenfalls überließ er es den Titanen, den Rest der Wohnung allein auf den Kopf zu stellen, was sie auch taten, und es muss erwähnt werden, dass sie dabei sehr gründlich und sehr rücksichtslos zu Werke gingen - zumindest so lange, bis der ebenfalls aus dem Schlaf geschreckte Kater einen von ihnen in den Zeigefinger biss, um ihm Manieren beizubringen.) Also: Wer hatte in dem zerwühlten Bett in dem größeren der beiden Schlafzimmer genächtigt und wo befand sich diese Person jetzt? Aha, eine Untermieterin, die jetzt bei der Arbeit war - hatte sie vielleicht etwas von Drumheller gehört oder gesehen? Nein? Woher wollte Jessamy das so genau wissen? Na schön, und was war mit diesem hitzköpfigen jungen Mann hier und mit Jessamy selbst? Wann hatte sie überhaupt Drumheller das letzte Mal gesehen und mit ihr gesprochen? Hatte Drumheller noch andere Freunde oder Bekannte hier in Delamere oder irgendwo sonst auf Devon? Nein, wirklich nicht? War Jessamy sich da _ganz_ _sicher_? An diesem Punkt legte das Wiesel eine dramatische Kunstpause ein und beäugte Jessamy mit unverhohlenem Argwohn.

„Sie wissen, dass Sie sich strafbar machen, wenn Sie einem Deserteur helfen, nicht wahr?" sagte er und seine Stimme war ein einziges seidig-bedrohliches Schnurren. „Wenn wir herausfinden, dass Sie Drumheller irgendwo versteckt haben oder ..."

„Wo soll ich sie denn versteckt haben? Unter meinem Bett und in meinen Schränken haben Sie ja schon nachgesehen, aber Sie können gerne noch mal nachsehen, wenn Sie Ihren eigenen Augen nicht glauben." Jessamy wurde aufsässig - was zu viel war, war zu viel!

„... oder uns wichtige Informationen verschwiegen haben", fuhr das Wiesel ungerührt fort, „könnte das ziemlich übel für Sie aussehen, Sorkin. Sehr übel."

Und plötzlich war Jessamy heilfroh, dass sie nicht einmal die Nachnamen von Kayes Freunden Steevan und Catriona kannte - ein Umstand, den sie noch vor kurzem lebhaft bedauert hatte, weil sie sich am liebsten mit den beiden in Verbindung gesetzt hätte, um zu erfahren, ob auch sie Probleme damit hatten, Kaye zu erreichen. Aber jetzt war sie dafür dankbar, denn was sie nicht wusste, konnte sie auch nicht ausplaudern - nicht einmal, wenn ein wild gewordenes Wiesel ihr an die Kehle sprang.

„Ich weiß nichts von irgendwelchen anderen Freunden", sagte sie schroff und das war beinahe die Wahrheit. Beinahe.

Doch das Wiesel war schon halb davon überzeugt, dass Jessamy ihn an der Nase herumführte, und blies sich jetzt zu seiner ganzen nicht besonders eindrucksvollen Größe auf. „Wir wissen, dass Drumheller auf Devon ist!" brüllte er plötzlich so laut, dass Zev und Jessamy unwillkürlich zusammenzuckten. (Es war aber auch überwältigend und vor allem völlig unerwartet - ungefähr so, als würde eine Maus das Wutgeschrei eines Kraytdrachen anstimmen. Sogar der Kater war erschrocken genug, um wieder unter das Wohnzimmerregal zu flüchten, was sein neuester Schlupfwinkel gegen alle Übel der Welt zu sein schien.)

„Sie muss hier irgendwo sein!" röhrte das Wiesel. „Sie hat zehn Tage bei ihrer Familie auf Mirapi verbracht und hat dann letzten Donnerstag einen Linienflug nach Devon genommen, um Freunde zu besuchen - das hat sie jedenfalls ihrer Cousine erzählt, bei der sie gewohnt hat. Sie ist am Freitagmorgen gegen neun Uhr in Delamere gelandet und seither ist sie wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Sie hat sich weder bei ihren Verwandten gemeldet noch bei ihren Vorgesetzten auf der Giantana-Basis, von denen sie spätestens zu ihrem Schichtbeginn am Dienstagmittag zurückerwartet worden ist. Wir haben alle Möglichkeiten abgecheckt, aber Drumheller ist spurlos verschwunden. Sie hat nicht einmal ihre Kreditkarte benutzt, obwohl sie laut Aussage ihrer Cousine kaum noch Bargeld bei sich hatte. Sie ist eindeutig untergetaucht - und Sie wollen allen Ernstes behaupten, dass Sie keine Ahnung haben, wo sie steckt?"

„Genau das hat Sam Ihnen doch gerade eben gesagt. Was wollen Sie eigentlich von uns? Und schreien Sie uns gefälligst nicht so an oder wir beschweren uns bei Ihrer Dienststelle." Zev hatte den Siedepunkt erreicht und überschritten und war jederzeit bereit zur einer Art thermonuklearen Temperamentsentladung.

Doch das Wiesel war jetzt wieder kalt und gefährlich. „Und du hältst besser deine vorlaute Klappe, bevor du dich um Kopf und Kragen redest, Kleiner." Er ignorierte Zevs feindseliges Zischen und warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Helfershelfer, die inzwischen auch aufgegeben hatten und ihrem Chef aus dem Hintergrund mit einem Achselzucken signalisierten, dass hier offensichtlich nichts zu holen war, weder Fahnenflüchtige noch irgendwelche Hinweise auf deren Verbleib. „Na schön, Sorkin, Sie haben Glück - für dieses Mal lasse ich Sie vom Haken", sagte er. „Aber ich gebe Ihnen einen guten Rat: Sollte sich Drumheller je bei Ihnen melden, dann benachrichtigen Sie uns besser sofort."

_Eher friert die Hölle zu, du Giftzwerg!_ dachte Jessamy. Aber was sie sagte, war: „Ja, Sir", und sie sagte es mit der unangreifbaren Ausdruckslosigkeit, die sie normalerweise speziell für Captain Dakalls allerschlimmste Momente reserviert hatte.

Daraufhin rückte das Wiesel mit seinen Wachhunden ab und machte dabei eine so imposante Figur, wie es einem Giftzwerg mit einem Titanenduett als Gefolge nur möglich war. Er hielt sich nicht mit einem Abschiedsgruß auf und erwartete offensichtlich auch keinen - er war zweifellos davon überzeugt, dass Jessamy und Zev starr vor Angst und daher nicht unbedingt dazu in der Verfassung waren, irgendwelche wohlerzogenen Floskeln von sich zu geben, sollten sie überhaupt den Wunsch dazu hegen.

„Vielleicht ist Kaye nicht nur ausgerissen, sondern sogar zu den Rebellen übergelaufen." In Zevs Stimme schwang unüberhörbar eine gewisse Bewunderung für eine derart revolutionäre Tat mit.

„Davon gehen die auch aus, ganz bestimmt, obwohl Kaye nicht gerade der Typ für so was ist", erwiderte Jessamy.

„Früher war sie nicht der Typ dafür, aber vielleicht ist sie es heute. Menschen verändern sich, Sam. Und wer weiß, was Kaye inzwischen alles mitgemacht hat ... oder mit_bekommen _hat", betonte Zev.

Jessamy seufzte. „Ich wünschte, ich wäre doch nach Soraya geflogen."

„Ach Unsinn! Du hättest nichts für sie tun können, absolut nichts. Und im Endeffekt wäre es sowieso auf dasselbe hinausgelaufen." Zev nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und sah sie ernst an. „Du kannst nicht die Verantwortung für die ganze Welt auf deinen Schultern tragen, Sam, das kann niemand. Kaye ist schon ein großes Mädchen und es ist ihr Leben, nicht deines. Wenn sie eurer kämpfenden Truppe durchbrennt und mit fliegenden Fahnen eine Hundertachtzig-Grad-Wendung in Richtung Allianz macht, dann ist das allein ihre Sache - auch wenn sie geschnappt wird und die Konsequenzen dafür tragen muss. Das kann ihr niemand abnehmen."

„_Wenn_ sie zu den Rebellen übergelaufen ist, dann bete ich nur darum, dass sie nie geschnappt wird. Zum Henker mit Ideologie und politischer Korrektheit und dem ganzen Mist! Sie ist meine beste Freundin, Zev. Ich habe Angst um sie. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie schrecklich es wäre, wenn sie sie kriegen ..."

„Ich kann es mir vorstellen, Sam. Jeder, der Augen im Kopf hat, kann sich das vorstellen - vor allem nach so einer Show, wie wir sie gerade erlebt haben."

„Manchmal denke ich ... manchmal bin ich mir gar nicht so sicher ..." Jessamy wandte sich ab. „Es ist manchmal ganz schön schwer zu entscheiden, welche Seite die richtige ist, nicht wahr?" sagte sie gedämpft.

Zev umfasste ihre Schultern, drehte sie um und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Glaubst du, das gilt nur für dich allein? Willkommen im Club, Sam!"

**Vardiss:**

Breghala nickte versonnen vor sich hin. „Ja, ja, die Militärpolizei. Ziemlich hartgesottene Burschen. Erinnern mich irgendwie immer an einen meiner engsten Mitarbeiter ... Ein unangenehmer Zeitgenosse, wirklich ... Aber sehr nützlich, wenn man dazu gezwungen ist, die Samthandschuhe auszuziehen, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine."

Jessamy schluckte - sie verstand nur zu gut. Breghala betrachtete sie nachdenklich, ein halbes Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln, das Jessamy nicht verstand und auch gar nicht verstehen wollte.

„Und was denken Sie, Sorkin? Ist Ihre Freundin nur ausgerückt oder hat sie gleich die Fronten gewechselt?"

„Das ... das kann ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen, Sir", stammelte Jessamy.

„Natürlich nicht. Ah, Freundschaft ist doch etwas Wundervolles, nicht wahr? Ziemlich anstrengend von Zeit zu Zeit und keine sehr dankbare Angelegenheit, wenn man es mal von einem realistischen Standpunkt aus sieht, aber einfach wundervoll", sagte Breghala heiter. „Aber lassen wir diese Kleinigkeit ruhig unter den Tisch fallen", er machte eine Geste, als würde er tatsächlich etwas unter seinen Schreibtisch fallen lassen, „und wenden wir uns wieder den _wirklich_ wichtigen Dingen zu."

**Devon: **

Der Himmel hatte seine Schleusen geöffnet und ließ wie aus Glasfäden gesponnene Regenschauer auf die von einem langen harten Frost ausgedurstete Erde rieseln. Die weiten Rasenflächen im Lorienn-Garten, dem größten Stadtpark von Delamere, zeigten das erste zarte helle Grün, das hier und da sogar schon durch die zierlichen gelben Köpfchen von Amarylliablumen geschmückt wurde, ein wahrer Balsam für wintermüde Augen. Die Knospen an den Bäumen schwollen an und barsten fast vor Leben; die milde frische Luft schmeckte nach Frühling und war von dem endlosen sanften Gegurre zahlloser liebestrunkener Tauben erfüllt.

Jessamy und Zev wanderten über mit Sand bestreuten Pfade, die links und rechts noch von dem einen oder anderen schmutziggrau zusammengeschmolzenen Schneehaufen gesäumt wurden, und erlebten das Wiedererwachen der Natur auf ihre ganz eigene Weise, indem sie von Zeit zu Zeit plötzlich stehen blieben wie angewurzelt und sich stürmisch abzuküssen begannen, wobei sie weder auf die wenigen anderen Fußgänger achteten, die ihnen amüsiert auswichen, noch auf ihren gemeinsamen Regenschirm, ein zerfleddertes schwarzes Monstrum mit Stockgriff, das mindestens den Umfang eines Paraglidingschirmes hatte, kaum zu bändigen war und in einer heftigen Umarmung dazu neigte, wild hin und her zu schwanken und seine Eigentümer mit Tropfenschauern zu übersprühen, wenn sie nicht schon vom Regen an sich besprenkelt wurden. Alles in allem war der spontane Spaziergang, zu dem sie sich aus einer Laune heraus entschlossen hatten, also eine ziemlich feuchte Angelegenheit, aber trotzdem unglaublich romantisch.

Doch nicht einmal ein Paar, das ganz und gar davon in Anspruch genommen wurde, unter gegenseitigen Zärtlichkeiten verträumt durch einen Park zu lustwandeln, konnte nasse Haare und durchweichte Mäntel ewig ignorieren: Als Zev dreimal hintereinander nieste und beide endlich merkten, dass ihnen das Wasser buchstäblich bis zum Hals stand, entschieden sie, dass es höchste Zeit war, ihren Sinn für Romantik an einem etwas trockeneren Ort auszuleben. Außerdem fiel ihnen jetzt wieder das eigentliche Ziel ihres Ausflugs ein, das vorübergehend völlig in Vergessenheit geraten war, denn ursprünglich waren sie mit der Idee aufgebrochen, in _Cujo's Kajüte_ vorbeizuschauen, einem Fachgeschäft für Segelsportartikel, wo sie einen Treibanker und andere nützliche Kleinigkeiten für die _Nivess_ und die _Catai_ kaufen wollten, die ihren Winterschlaf ebenfalls hinter sich hatten und gerade in der Werft für die neue Saison flottgemacht wurden. Aber auf dem Weg dorthin waren Zev und Jessamy vom Frühling und ähnlichen Trieben abgelenkt und überwältigt worden und so waren sie im Lorienn-Garten gelandet statt in der City. Das gedachten sie jetzt zu ändern und zwar so schnell wie möglich, denn allmählich wurde ihnen doch ein wenig kalt. Und weil der Regen gerade nachließ und sie sowieso nicht mehr viel nasser werden konnten als sie schon waren, ließen sie den Schirm Schirm sein (tatsächlich gelang es Zev nur mit Mühe, das widerspenstige Teil wieder zusammenzuklappen und es sich unter den Arm zu klemmen) und rannten einfach los, Hand in Hand und lachend wie Kinder.

Als sie den Tarkin-Gedächtnis-Platz erreicht hatten, schlugen sie wieder eine etwas gemächlichere Gangart an, denn Zev war außer Atem und Jessamy hatte Seitenstechen - sie wusste selbst nicht, ob das nun vom Laufen oder vom Lachen kam. Sie hatten gerade das Todesstern-Mahnmal hinter sich gelassen, ein gigantisches, Ehrfurcht gebietendes Monument aus blutrot und pechschwarz geflammtem Tirera-Marmor, das den Platz völlig beherrschte, als Zev plötzlich stehen blieb wie ein Fels in der Brandung und sang: „Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst!"

Jessamy sah sich um, konnte aber zuerst nichts Aufregenderes entdecken als die Mitglieder einer Reisegesellschaft, die das Mahnmal umzingelt hatten, um mit angemessenem Ernst die ebenfalls aus zweifarbigem Marmor bestehenden Tafeln zu studieren, auf denen in vielen engzeiligen Kolonnen die Namen all derer eingraviert waren, die auf dem Todesstern gedient hatten und in Erfüllung ihrer Pflicht bei dem Terroranschlag der Allianz ihr Leben gelassen hatten. Erst als Zev ihr Kinn umfasste und ihren Kopf mit sanfter Gewalt leicht nach links drehte, bemerkte sie das elegante Straßencafé am Rand des Platzes. Natürlich saß bei diesem Wetter niemand im Freien, die breite mit Kübelpflanzen übersäte Terrasse unter den gestreiften Markisen war völlig verwaist, aber das Café an sich war gut besetzt, wie Jessamy feststellte, als sie aus dem dämmrigen Grau des Regentages durch das große Fenster in den hellerleuchteten Innenraum blickte wie ein Zuschauer in einem abgedunkelten Theater auf die mit Scheinwerfern angestrahlte Bühne. Und an einem der zierlichen Tische direkt am Fenster saß - wie auf einem Präsentierteller! - Sondra und war offensichtlich in eine sehr angeregte Unterhaltung mit einem unauffällig aussehenden grauhaarigen Mann in einem konservativen dunklen Anzug vertieft.

„Sieh mal einer an", murmelte Jessamy, restlos fasziniert von diesem Anblick. „Ob das ihr Freund ist? Der hat ja locker ein Vierteljahrhundert zu viel auf dem Buckel!"

„Wundert dich das? Also wenn ich irgend jemandem einen ziemlich _ausgereiften_ Vaterkomplex zutrauen würde, dann unserer zugeknöpften kleinen Miss Rühr-mich-nicht-an", sagte Zev in stiller Bosheit.

„Vielleicht _ist_ das ja ihr Vater", meinte Jessamy und dachte im selben Moment, wie seltsam es doch eigentlich war, dass Mr. und Mrs. Rakosh, die schließlich auch in Delamere und damit praktisch nur einen Katzensprung weit entfernt wohnten, ihre Tochter noch nie besucht hatten. Nicht ein einziges Mal in all der Zeit - jedenfalls nicht, wenn Jessamy zu Hause war. Aber auf der anderen Seite passte das natürlich irgendwie ganz gut ins Bild, denn schließlich gab es niemanden, der noch verschlossener war als Sondra, wenn es um ihre eigene Privatsphäre ging ... Sondra, die zwar immer ein geradezu hungriges Interesse an den kleinsten Details von Jessamys Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft an den Tag legte, aber gleichzeitig von sich selbst so gut wie nichts preisgab ... Tatsächlich wusste Jessamy heute kaum mehr über ihre Untermieterin als damals, als sie sich kennengelernt hatten. Sondra sprach nie über ihre Kindheit oder ihre Familie und sie verlor nur selten ein Wort über ihren Job, ihren Freund, ihr Leben ...

„Na, das lässt sich ja ganz leicht rausfinden." In Zevs Augen kam ein unternehmungslustiges Funkeln, das Jessamy nur zu gut kannte.

„Denk nicht mal dran", warnte sie.

„Ach komm schon, sei kein Spielverderber! Wir gehen einfach rein und tun so, als würden wir nach einem freien Tisch Ausschau halten und dabei kommen wir _rein_ _zufällig_ ..."

„Zev!"

„Du gönnst mir aber auch gar nichts  nicht einmal eine Tasse Tee im Kreis von lieben alten Freunden! Was ist? Willst du mich jetzt wirklich weiterschleppen, obwohl ich praktisch schon ein wandelnder Eiszapfen bin? Wie kannst du nur so grausam sein, Sam? Morgen sterbe ich bestimmt an einer doppelseitigen Lungenentzündung und es wird allein deine Schuld sein. Du wirst bis zum Ende deiner Tage nicht darüber hinwegkommen und bei dem leisesten Gedanken an mich in Tränen der Reue zerfließen ... oh Gott ja, und _wie_ du es bereuen wirst!"

Doch seine blühende Rhetorik war an Jessamy verschwendet - sie wusste nur zu gut, dass das ganze Klagegeschrei reine Heuchelei war. „Wenn Sondra keine Lust hat, mir ihren Freund oder ihre Eltern vorzustellen, dann respektiere ich das. Ich werde auf gar keinen Fall einfach da reinschneien und sie regelrecht überfallen - so was macht man einfach nicht."

Zev schmollte. „Grausam und _spießig_!" murmelte er verdrossen vor sich hin.

„Ach ja? Dann stell dir doch bloß mal vor, wie unangenehm es dir wäre, wenn _sie_ _uns_ auf die Pelle rücken würde, obwohl wir gerade alleine sein wollen."

„Das brauche ich mir gar nicht erst vorzustellen, das erlebe ich schließlich fast jeden Tag", maulte Zev. „Hör mal, es ist immerhin so was wie eine biologische Sternstunde, wenn eine waschechte eiserne Jungfrau in Torschlusspanik hingeht und sich in aller Öffentlichkeit und noch dazu unter Festbeleuchtung von einem alten Lustmolch angraben lässt. So was darf man sich nicht entgehen lassen ... das muss man sich einfach live und möglichst aus der Nähe ansehen!"

Jessamy lachte, sie konnte einfach nicht anders. „Du bist unmöglich, weißt du das?"

„Ja", sagte Zev schlicht und dafür bekam er noch einen Kuss, obwohl er ihn eigentlich gar nicht verdient hatte.

Vielleicht handelte es sich dabei aber auch nur um eine Kriegslist von Jessamy, denn danach ließ Zev die biologische Sternstunde natürlich ohne Weiteres unter den Tisch fallen und sich selbst widerstandslos zu _Cujo's Kajüte _abschleppen. Dort verbrachten sie zwei sehr unterhaltsame Stunden damit, mit großer Sorgfalt ihre Einkäufe zu tätigen, all die zur Schau gestellten Herrlichkeiten ausgiebig zu bewundern und sich lange und hitzig über den Erwerb oder Nichterwerb einer zauberhaften, aber sündhaft teuren antiken Schiffslaterne zu zanken, die Zev seiner Herzallerliebsten unbedingt schenken wollte - und dieses Mal setzte er seinen Kopf durch. Von seinem Sieg berauscht, schlenderte er anschließend mit einer vorübergehend gezähmten Jessamy noch ein wenig durch die Gegend, bevor er mit ihr das nächst beste Restaurant ansteuerte, denn inzwischen waren beide kurz vor dem Verhungern oder bildeten es sich wenigstens ein.

Alles in allem war es also sehr viel später, als sie sich auf den Rückweg zum Lorienn-Garten machten, wo sie Zevs Gleiter auf einem öffentlichen Parkplatz zurückgelassen hatten. Doch Sondra und ihr Begleiter saßen immer noch in dem Café am Tarkin-Gedächtnis-Platz, wie Jessamy im Vorbeigehen feststellte. Von einer angeregten Unterhaltung zwischen den beiden konnte allerdings nicht mehr die Rede sein. Sondra, die vorhin noch lebhaft gestikulierend auf ihr Gegenüber eingeredet hatte, stocherte nun sichtlich lustlos in einem unberührten Kuchenstück herum und machte auch sonst einen ziemlich niedergeschlagenen Eindruck. Es war der Mann, der jetzt das große Wort führte, und es war Jessamy, die erst jetzt sah, dass Sondras Verehrer ... oder Vater ... oder wer auch immer er war ... trotz des trübseligen Wetters eine spiegelnde Sonnenbrille trug, die seine Augen völlig verbarg. Doch was von seinem Gesicht zu sehen war, wirkte auch nicht besonders sympathisch. Jessamy, die einen flüchtigen Blick auf einen schmallippigen Mund erhaschte, der nicht die geringste Spur von Humor oder Warmherzigkeit verriet, ging mit dem deutlichen Eindruck nach Hause, dass Sondra entweder eine ziemlich freudlose Jugend hinter sich gebracht hatte oder dass sie sich den falschen Lover geangelt hatte oder vielleicht sogar beides zugleich. Behaupteten die Psy-Techs nicht immer, dass Frauen so sehr von ihrem Vaterbild geprägt waren, dass sie sich grundsätzlich Männer suchten, die sie irgendwie an ihre Erzeuger erinnerten?

„Na, na, na - hat Daddy sein kleines Herzblatt ausgezankt?"

Zev konnte es einfach nicht lassen zu frotzeln und das war ganz entschieden eine Eigenschaft, die er mit Jeoff Sorkin gemeinsam hatte. Womöglich hatten die Psy-Techs Recht. Für Jessamy war das glücklicherweise kein Problem. War es für Sondra ein Problem? Wenn ja, dann hatte sie es bis heute nie erwähnt und würde es wahrscheinlich auch nie erwähnen.

Ein wenig später setzte Zev Jessamy vor dem _Shaalizaar Inn_ ab. Ihre Trennung war zwar nur kurzfristig, da Zev sie bald für ein Abendessen mit dem versammelten Gilfoy-Clan abholen wollte, aber ihr Abschied zog sich trotzdem so lange hin, als sollten sie sich für Monate nicht wiedersehen. Nachdem sie noch einmal ausdrücklich beschworen worden war, sich nicht unnötig schick zu machen, weil Jasper, der inzwischen zu Ponygröße herangewachsene Rodarbal-Welpe, die Unart entwickelt hatte, jeden Besucher anzuspringen und ihn vor lauter Begeisterung von oben bis unten vollzusabbern, was erlesener Abendgarderobe für gewöhnlich nicht besonders gut bekam, gönnte Jessamy sich sofort eine extralange Badewannensitzung zur Aufwärmung und Entspannung. Allerdings hatte sie den größten Teil der erzielten Entspannung schon wieder an den Versuch verloren, ihre widerspenstigen kurzen Locken mit Hilfe von Haarspray zu einer etwas festlicheren Frisur zurechtzustriegeln, als Sondra nach Hause kam. Als Jessamy haarspraygestylt und praktisch bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verschönt aus dem Badezimmer schwebte, zerrte Sondra sich im Flur gerade ein Paar sehr hohe und sehr spitz zulaufende Stöckelschuhe von den Füßen und warf sie in einer ungewohnten Aufwallung von Frust in die Ecke, was bei einer Ordnungsfanatikerin wie ihr schon beinahe einer Kriegserklärung gleichkam.

„Meine Füße bringen mich um!" ächzte sie und ließ sich erschöpft auf das Sitzkissen vor dem Glastisch mit der Kom-Einheit fallen, um ihre gemarterten Zehen vorsichtig in einen einigermaßen schmerzfreien Zustand zurückzumassieren.

Jessamy klaubte die anmutigen und sehr femininen Folterinstrumente aus schimmerndem zimtbraunen Safrinleder auf, die so lieblos in die Ecke gefeuert worden waren, und betrachtete sie eingehend. „Todschick!" sagte sie anerkennend.

„Aber einfach teuflisch, wenn man den ganzen Tag auf den Beinen ist", seufzte Sondra.

"Tja, Schönheit muss eben leiden", neckte Jessamy und dachte an ihre Haarspray-Orgie.

"Es war aber auch zu schrecklich. Wenn ich geahnt hätte, was mir da bevorsteht, dann hätte ich Joggingschuhe oder ein Paar Gesundheitslatschen angezogen."

Jessamy musste bei dieser Vorstellung unwillkürlich grinsen. Sie öffnete gerade den Mund, um Sondra zu fragen, was ihr Rendezvous wohl davon gehalten hätte, wenn sie ihr stadtfeines Outfit ausgerechnet mit derart wenig damenhaften Tretern abgerundet hätte, als Sondra auch schon fortfuhr: "Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, was heute bei uns los war. Arbeit, Arbeit und noch mehr Arbeit ... und dann haben sie mich auch noch dauernd von einer Abteilung in die andere gescheucht. Das ging den ganzen Tag hin und her, rauf und runter ... Ich hatte soviel um die Ohren, dass ich nicht mal in die Mittagspause gehen konnte.

Und dann tanzt auch noch zehn Minuten vor Schluss diese arrogante Referatsleiterzicke, die ich sowieso nicht ausstehen kann, an und brummt mir einen ganzen Stapel neue Grundstücksurkunden auf, die angeblich unbedingt heute noch mit allem Pipapo beglaubigt und gesiegelt werden müssen. Unverschämt, nicht? Ich meine, was bilden die sich eigentlich ein? Glauben die vielleicht, ich bin ein Droide und brauche keinen Feierabend?

Aber denen werden noch die Augen übergehen, wenn _Fairfix Services _ihnen erst die Rechnung schickt_. _Mir steht ab siebzehn Uhr ein Nachtarbeitszuschlag zu und mein Überstundenkonto ist jetzt schon so lang wie mein Arm. Diese Ausbeuter werden ganz schön tief in die Tasche greifen müssen und das geschieht ihnen Recht. Gott, hängt mir dieser Laden zum Hals raus! Ich kann's kaum noch erwarten, dass _Fairfix_ mich endlich woanders hinschickt. Weißt du was? Wenn es soweit ist, spendiere ich uns beiden Hübschen eine Flasche Beuv Greco - am besten gleich die Jumbopulle! Man muss die Feste schließlich feiern, wie sie fallen ..."

Jessamy ließ diesen ungewohnten Wortschwall stumm über sich ergehen. Sie war so perplex, dass nicht einmal die Aussicht auf eine feuchtfröhliche Party mit einer feierlich geköpften Magnumflasche der edelsten Sektmarke innerhalb von zehn Parsecs die Nebelschleier kompletter Verwirrung lüften konnte. Was zum Henker war hier eigentlich los? Hatte sie auf dem Tarkin-Gedächtnis-Platz etwa an Halluzinationen gelitten? Und was war mit Zev? Konnten zwei Menschen gleichzeitig dieselbe Halluzination haben? Hatten sie vorhin vielleicht eine Mini-Massenhypnose erlebt oder ein besonders exotisches Wetterphänomen, so eine Art Nieselregen-Fata Morgana?

„Du kommst eben erst aus deinem Büro? Und du warst den ganzen Tag da ... ununterbrochen?" forschte sie.

Sondra seufzte wieder, dieses Mal mit einer Spur von Ungeduld. „Das habe ich doch gerade eben gesagt, oder? Hast du mir denn gar nicht zugehört? Ach, ich bin fix und fertig! Heute Abend rühre ich jedenfalls keinen Finger mehr und erst recht keinen Zeh. Ein Tag war das ..." Und sie begann damit, ihren Tag in allen schaurigen Einzelheiten zu schildern, ohne weiter auf die stark verkürzte Aufmerksamkeitsspanne ihres Publikums zu achten.

Denn Jessamy hörte ihr jetzt wirklich nur noch mit halbem Ohr zu, weil ihre Gedanken gerade Purzelbäume schlugen. Und was dabei herauskam, war nicht unbedingt erfreulich, denn wenn man so unwahrscheinliche Möglichkeiten wie esoterisch angehauchte Sinnestäuschungen und meteorologisch bedingte Sehfehler mal ganz außer Acht ließ, dann blieben für das, was hier gerade vor sich ging, nur noch zwei logische Erklärungen übrig: Entweder hatte Sondra eine Doppelgängerin, die in dem gleichen cremefarbenen Hosenanzug wie sie durch die Weltgeschichte lief oder ... oder sie brillierte hier gerade in einer selbstgebastelten Fortsetzung des Kinderbuchklassikers _Florin Flunker und Lyra Lügenreich_!

Jessamy wandte sich abrupt ab und verstaute Sondras Pumps ein wenig heftiger in dem gemeinsamen Schuhschrank, als für das empfindliche Safrinleder gut war, aber wen kümmerte das schon? Sondra offensichtlich nicht, denn sie redete ohne Punkt und Komma weiter. Tatsächlich redete sie wie ein Wasserfall, während sie mit erstaunlichem Einfallsreichtum aus dem Stehgreif heraus einen stressigen Büroalltag zusammenphantasierte, dessen farbenfrohe, aber fiktive Details sie sich scheinbar mühelos aus den Fingern sog. Jessamy konnte es einfach nicht fassen: Sondra - die nette, _harmlose_ Sondra - log! Und sie log mit bestürzender Leichtigkeit und Unbekümmertheit, sie log das Blaue vom Himmel herunter, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken! Hätte Jessamy plötzlich entdeckt, dass ihr Kater dazu fähig war, sich via DevNet neue Fell-O-Plastbälle zu bestellen und für den Boten vom Zoofachhandel auch noch einen ihrer Barschecks auszufüllen, sie hätte kaum schockierter sein können. Jedenfalls nicht sehr viel schockierter.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis ihre Wortkargheit Sondra endlich auffiel, aber irgendwann merkte sie es doch, was den Wasserfall nach einem letzten informativen Geplätscher prompt zum Versiegen brachte. „Du bist auf einmal so still ... hast du irgendwas?"

Die Verlegenheit, darauf eine passende Antwort zu finden, blieb Jessamy erspart, weil genau in diesem Augenblick die Klingel ein temperamentvolles SOS-Signal von sich gab, was bedeutete, dass Zev unten auf sie wartete und darauf brannte, wieder mit ihr vereint zu sein.

„Ich muss jetzt los. Bis später", sagte sie kühl, griff sich Mantel und Schlüssel und ging, wobei sie die Tür mit einem Knall hinter sich zuwarf, der Emotionen verriet, die alles andere als kühl waren.

Im Gegensatz zu Sondra wusste Zev gleich, dass etwas im Busch war - er war auf Jessamys Launen und Stimmungsumschwünge eingepeilt wie eine hochsensible Antenne auf Niederfrequenzwellen. „Was ist?" fragte er, sobald sie sich aus ihrer stürmischen Begrüßungsumschlingung gelöst hatten.

„Du wirst nicht glauben, was gerade passiert ist!"

Aber Zev glaubte es natürlich. Um genau zu sein: Lange bevor Jessamy mit der Wiedergabe von Sondras kleiner Märchenstunde fertig war, zeigte sein Gesicht diesen gewissen Ich-hab's-ja-gewusst-Ausdruck wie immer, wenn sich zum Thema Sondra eine neue, aber für ihn keineswegs unerwartete Entwicklung ergab.

„Diese Frau ist die Hinterhältigkeit in Person", verkündete er nicht ohne Triumph und dieses Mal erntete er keinen Widerspruch, jedenfalls nicht sofort.

Sie hatten schon das ruhige, vornehme Villenviertel erreicht, wo die Gilfoys wohnten, als Jessamy zögernd sagte: „Oder haben wir sie mit irgend jemandem verwechselt?"

„Verwechselt!" Zev schnaubte vor Verachtung. „Wir haben sie zweimal gesehen, Sam. Du und ich. Zweimal." Und das war ein Faktum, das sich nicht aus der Welt schaffen ließ, egal wie man es drehte und wendete.

„Aber warum? Ich meine, warum lügt sie mich an? Die einzige halbwegs sinnvolle Erklärung, die mir überhaupt dazu einfällt, ist, dass sie heute wahrscheinlich blau gemacht hat, um den ganzen Tag mit diesem Typ verbringen zu können, und es nicht zugeben will, weil es ihr peinlich ist. Aber selbst wenn, ist das noch lange kein Grund, mir irgendwelche Schwindelgeschichten aufzutischen. Ich bin ja schließlich nicht ihr Boss und solange sie pünktlich ihre Miete bezahlt, ist es mir völlig egal, ob sie jeden Tag brav und bieder in ihr Büro trabt oder nicht. Sie ist ein freier Mensch, sie kann tun und lassen, was sie will. Sie hat absolut keinen Grund mich anzulügen, Zev."

„Vielleicht braucht sie ja gar keinen Grund dafür. Vielleicht ist es einfach etwas Pathologisches ... ungefähr so wie bei diesen armen Teufeln, die in jedem Laden, den sie betreten, zehn linke Herrensocken oder ähnlich verrücktes Zeug zusammenklauen müssen. Immerhin ist sie eine Neurotikerin wie aus dem Bilderbuch, da würde es _mich_ nicht wundern, wenn sie auch noch eine zwanghafte Lügnerin wäre", erklärte Zev und war sichtlich selbst beeindruckt von seiner tiefen Einsicht in die dunklen Abgründe der menschlichen Seele.

Jessamy stieg aus dem Gleiter, den Zev inzwischen vor dem Haus seiner Eltern geparkt hatte, und seufzte: „Was für ein Augenöffner! Ich bin jetzt noch ganz baff. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Sondra so ... _uuups_!" Dieser Aufschrei galt natürlich Jasper, der gerade über den Gartenzaun gesprungen war und sich so vehement auf sie gestürzt hatte, dass Jessamy sich plötzlich in einem Thulipabeet wiederfand, auf sich ungefähr siebzig Pfund kastanienbraun behaarte Euphorie, die ihr aufgeregt, aber durchaus in friedlicher Absicht ins Gesicht hechelten und das sogar ganz ohne zu sabbern.

„Also Jasper, _wirklich_! Was bist du doch für ein _böser, böser _Hund!" girrte Mrs. Gilfoy, die dem entfesselten Rodarbal bereits auf den Fersen gewesen war, ohne seine Attacke auf die Besucherin verhindern zu können. Doch ihr zärtlicher Unterton widerlegte das negative Attribut, mit dem sie Jasper belegt hatte, ganz entschieden und Jessamy, die gerade von dem Familienoberhaupt höchstpersönlich vor dem übertrieben anhänglichen Monster gerettet wurde, dachte leicht benommen, dass es für Jasper höchste Zeit war, in einer Welpenschule ein wenig Benimm zu lernen - von den Gilfoys würde er es nämlich ganz bestimmt nicht lernen.

Das beste Beispiel für diese Vermutung war Zevs Vater, der jetzt ziemlich energisch feuchte Erdklumpen und zerquetschte Thulipablätter von seinem Gast herunterklopfte und dabei ohne große Überzeugungskraft in Richtung Hund schrie: „Verschwinde, du blöde Flohquaste, oder ich ziehe dir das Fell über die Ohren und mache einen Pelzmantel aus dir!" Eine leere Drohung, die von niemandem ernst genommen wurde, schon gar nicht von Jasper, der sie mit einem nonchalanten Schwanzwedeln abtat.

Aber er war ja auch gar nicht wirklich schlecht erzogen, der _böse_, _böse_ Hund, sondern nur sehr groß, sehr jung, sehr lebhaft und sehr, sehr liebebedürftig, was er sofort unter Beweis stellte, indem er sich auf Jessamys Füßen niederließ wie ein lebendes Heizkissen, sobald sie nach einer flüchtigen Grundreinigung ins Haus und auf einen Stuhl im Esszimmer dirigiert worden war. Und für den Rest des Abends wich er nicht mehr von ihrer Seite und forderte sie bei jeder Gelegenheit zum Schmusen auf, indem er seine riesigen wuscheligen Tatzen auf ihre Knie legte und sie treuherzig ansah. So viel vierbeinigem Charme war natürlich nur schwer zu widerstehen und Jessamy ließ sich davon fast genauso bereitwillig verzaubern wie von all den zweibeinigen Gilfoys, die sie mit Beschlag belegten.

Nach dem Essen, das aus mehreren Gängen bestand und sich praktisch ewig hinzog, wurde Jessamy, die bis an die Grenzen ihres Fassungsvermögens mit köstlichen Kalorienbomben gemästet worden war und sich kaum noch rühren konnte, im Wohnzimmer neben Zev auf einen verführerisch bequemen Zweisitzer vor einem prasselnden Kaminfeuer gesetzt. Zevs Mutter, eine elfenhaft zarte kleine Person, die sich so schnell bewegte, dass sie beinahe so schwer im Auge zu behalten war wie die Flügelschläge eines Kolibris, hatte ruckzuck einen Stapel Holoalben herausgekramt und präsentierte Jessamy jetzt mit feuchten Augen ihren großen Jungen in allen erinnerungswürdigen Lebenslagen vom Tag seiner Geburt an, während sie von Zeit zu Zeit dezente, aber nicht besonders subtile Andeutungen über ein _entzückendes _Brautmodengeschäft fallen ließ, das sie letzte Woche in der Palpatine-Avenue entdeckt hatte, ganz zu schweigen von diesem _reizenden_ Strandhotel mit Meerblick in alle Himmelsrichtungen, das sich auf Hochzeitsfeiern und Flitterwöchner spezialisiert hatte. Jessamy, die sich zu diesem Thema momentan nicht auslassen wollte, begnügte sich damit, geheimnisvoll zu lächeln und Zevs Hand zu drücken ... und Zev griente zurück und drückte ihre Hand ... und Jasper legte seinen großen Zottelkopf auf ihren Schoß und sah anbetend zu ihr auf ... und alles war Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen ... und deshalb kam auch alles so unerwartet!

Denn plötzlich stieß Mr. Gilfoy, der etwas kürzer und vierschrötiger war als sein schlaksiger langbeiniger Stammhalter, aber ansonsten in jeder Beziehung sein Ebenbild, eine bläuliche Qualmwolke aus der Stielpfeife, die in seinem Mund steckte, und polterte resolut: „Jetzt pack schon die Holos und die ganze Rührseligkeit wieder ein, Glinda, damit ich endlich mal ein vernünftiges Wort mit dem Mädel reden kann!" Und als seine Frau mit einem vielsagenden Augenrollen seinem Wunsch nachgekommen war, röhrte er: "Also, Sam, was ist das eigentlich für ein Unsinn mit dieser Untermieterin von dir, eh? Ich weiß ja, dass Zev manchmal ein bisschen übertreibt ... das hat er natürlich von seiner Mutter ... halt den Schnabel, Junge, das ist die reine Wahrheit! ... aber wenn auch nur ein Bruchteil von dem, was er uns schon alles erzählt hat, stimmt, dann frage ich mich wirklich, warum du dir das antust."

„Das fragen wir uns alle - schon die ganze Zeit!" warf Godis ein, die sich inzwischen auf dem Kaminvorleger niedergelassen hatte und geistesabwesend Jaspers wolligen Rücken kraulte. (Ihre Schwester Lelja, die noch für eine Prüfung lernen musste, hatte sich schon vor dem Dessert zurückgezogen, um zu verhindern, dass ihre intellektuellen Fähigkeiten, bereits leicht angeschlagen durch ein viel zu gehaltvolles Abendessen, durch eine üppige dreischichtige Cremetorte mit Marzipanüberzug endgültig schachmatt gesetzt wurden. Jessamy, inzwischen kurz davor, in einem wenig kampflustigen Zustand selig-satter Erschlaffung zu versinken wie in Treibsand, beneidete Lelja beinahe um diese weise Vorsichtsnahme - bei den Gilfoys musste man nämlich immer auf Draht sein, vor allem, wenn sie in geschlossener Formation anrückten!) „Ehrlich, Sam, wie hältst du das bloß mit der aus? Die ist doch so was von verkrampft - wenn du der ein Stück Kohle in den Hintern steckst, hast du in zehn Minuten einen lupenreinen Diamanten."

„Also Godis, _wirklich_!" tadelte ihre Mutter mit derselben nachsichtigen Empörung, die sie auch Jaspers Missetaten gegenüber an den Tag legte.

„Ist sie gar nicht ... nicht mehr", sagte Jessamy matt und unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Gähnen. (Das hatte sie nun davon! Hätte sie nur nicht soviel gegessen!) Aber sie wunderte sich irgendwie selbst darüber, warum sie immer wieder ganz automatisch Sondras Partei ergriff, sobald irgendein Gilfoy zum Angriff blies - und das ausgerechnet heute!

„Ich weiß ja, dass mein Junge dir ständig wegen dieser Sondra in den Ohren liegt - er ist der geborene Besserwisser, weißt du, und rechthaberisch wie nur was ... das hat er übrigens auch von seiner Mutter ..."

„Also Tork, _wirklich_!"

„Dad!" rief Zev entrüstet.

Aber sein Vater ließ sich ebenso wenig vom Kurs abbringen wie ein Torpedo mit eingerasteter Zielerfassung. „... und wahrscheinlich tötet er dir damit den letzten Nerv. Aber ich bin immerhin mehr als doppelt so alt wie du, mein Küken, und habe mindestens dreimal soviel Lebenserfahrung und wenn du klug bist, dann hörst du auf mich, denn ich meine es ja nur gut mit dir und weil das nun mal so ist ..."

„... und weil _er_ garantiert der größte und rechthaberischste Besserwisser von uns allen ist", murrte Zev gerade noch laut genug, um gehört zu werden.

„... gebe ich dir jetzt auch einen guten Rat", fuhr Tork Gilfoy nach einem strengen Seitenblick auf seinen aufmüpfigen Sohn unbeirrt fort. „Sei vernünftig und mach Schluss mit dieser ganzen leidigen Geschichte, bevor das alles noch ein schlimmes Ende nimmt. Irgendwas stimmt doch da nicht und ..."

„... und das ist allein Sams Angelegenheit, da musst du dich jetzt nicht auch noch einmischen, Tork", warf seine Frau streitlustig dazwischen. „Und außerdem ist das Problem sowieso bald aus der Welt. Wenn die Kinder erst einmal verheiratet sind, dann wollen sie natürlich ihre Ruhe haben und ganz unter sich sein ... und das Zimmer brauchen sie dann ja auch ... sobald das Baby unterwegs ist und überhaupt ...", sagte sie sehr viel weicher und bedachte ihren verlegen grinsenden Sohn und die erhoffte Schwiegertochter mit einem verklärten Lächeln.

Doch Jessamy fühlte jetzt einen ersten Funken von Ärger unter ihrer schläfrigen Zufriedenheit. Sie liebte Zev sehr, aber von Heirat war zwischen ihnen noch nie die Rede gewesen und von Nachwuchs schon gar nicht. (Was natürlich vor allem daran lag, dass sie jedes Mal, wenn sie zusammen waren, viel zu sehr miteinander beschäftigt waren, um ernsthafte Zukunftspläne zu schmieden.) Und trotz aller Sympathie für Zevs Eltern - vom Rest der Familie ganz zu schweigen -, würde Jessamy sich nicht von ihnen bevormunden lassen. Egal, was Tork und Glinda Gilfoy dachten, sie war schon lange kein Kind mehr - mein _Küken_, also wirklich! - und sie würde sich weder zu einer überstürzten Hochzeit noch zu sonst etwas drängen lassen. Doch bevor sie dazu kam, sanft, aber entschieden Protest einzulegen, hatte Tork schon Feuer gefangen.

„Aber Glin, willst du damit etwa sagen, dass die beiden vorhaben, in diesem baufälligen alten Gemäuer zu hausen?" schrie er halb ungläubig, halb entsetzt und sah dabei so drollig aus, dass Jessamy gegen ihren Willen schmunzeln musste. „Das kommt ja gar nicht in Frage! Wenn sie nicht hier bei uns wohnen wollen - obwohl es eine Kleinigkeit wäre, oben auszubauen oder unten anzubauen, ich habe schon mal bei unserem Firmenarchitekten vorgefühlt -, dann kaufen wir ihnen natürlich eine Eigentumswohnung oder am besten gleich ein Haus. Sie werden meine Enkel jedenfalls nicht in einem zugigen Gruselschloss aufziehen, das jeden Augenblick über ihren Köpfen einstürzen kann!"

„Mrs. Eszella hat mir erzählt, dass die Thranis aus Nummer 124 bald ausziehen. Sie wollen etwas Größeres und da verkaufen sie das Haus natürlich, ganz preiswert ... so ein süßer Bungalow mit einem wunderschönen Garten ... genau das Richtige für ein junges Paar mit ein oder zwei kleinen ..."

„Die Eszella ist eine alte Klatschbase und hat trotzdem keine Ahnung, was wirklich abgeht! Die Thranis ziehen nur aus, weil sie den Schwamm in den Wänden haben - das kommt eben davon, wenn man zu geizig sind, sein Dach ordentlich zu isolieren und in Schuss zu halten. Und wenn erst ein paar kräftige Regengüsse in die Mauern gesickert sind und sich in allen Ecken und Winkeln Schimmel gebildet hat, dann kann sich jeder, der diese Sauerei sanieren lassen muss, ebenso gut gleich die Kugel geben ... Preiswert?! Geschenkt wäre noch zu teuer! Keinen müden Credit würde ich in diesen Schuppen investieren! Und überhaupt ist die Bude sowieso zu klein − da hätten die Kinder ja in Jaspers Hundehütte mehr Platz! Und der Garten ist gerade mal so groß wie ein Handtuch und besteht praktisch nur aus Quecken und Disteln und einer uralten verkrüppelten Dhulahecke voller riesiger Dornen. Nein, nein, mir schwebt da etwas ganz anderes vor ..."

„Ach was, Schimmel! Dieses süße kleine Haus ..."

Und so ging es noch eine ganze Weile hin und her. Aber als sie merkten, dass sie sich weder über das Haus der Thranis noch über ein anderes verfügbares Grundstück in der Nachbarschaft einigen konnten, ließen sie das Thema vorläufig fallen und verlegten sich darauf, die Qualität der Kindergärten und Vorschulen des Viertels zu diskutieren, denn natürlich kam für die lieben Kleinen, die noch nicht einmal geboren worden waren, nur das Allerbeste in Frage, zumal sie ihre Mutter nur alle paar Wochen einmal zu Gesicht bekommen würden, die armen vernachlässigten Kinderchen ...

„... es sei denn, Sam gibt ihren Job auf", bemerkte der künftige Großpapa mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, als wäre dieser Schritt nicht nur der natürlichste, sondern auch der unkomplizierteste der Welt.

„Warum um Himmels willen sollte sie das tun? Heutzutage gehen doch fast alle jungen Frauen arbeiten und das ist auch gut so. Selbstverwirklichung und all das ... Furchtbar, wie altmodisch du manchmal bist, Tork! Obwohl es für die Kleinen und für Sam selbst natürlich ganz gut wäre, wenn sie zwischendurch mal eine kleine Pause machen würde ... nur für zwei, drei Jahre oder so ..."

Und das war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Jessamy, die bis jetzt in stummer Faszination mitangehört hatte, wie ihr Leben verplant wurde, kniff ihren Liebsten in den Arm − ziemlich hart − und zischte ihm ins Ohr: „Sag endlich was!"

„Autsch ... äh ... Mom? Dad? Wir sind natürlich sehr froh und sehr _dankbar_, dass ihr euch so viele Gedanken um uns macht ...", Zev legte eine kleine diplomatische Pause ein und strahlte seine Eltern an, „... aber Tatsache ist, dass Sam und ich noch gar nicht so weit vorausgeplant haben. Ich meine, wir haben eigentlich noch nie darüber geredet, wie das jetzt mit uns weitergehen soll."

„Was?" rief Tork. „Ja, aber ... was treibt ihr beiden eigentlich den ganzen Tag?"

An diesem Punkt begann Godis, die die Sache mit Spannung verfolgt hatte, haltlos zu kichern. Und einen Augenblick später lachten sie alle und die ganze Situation löste sich in Heiterkeit auf.

Die fidele Stimmung hielt an und als Jessamy kurz nach Mitternacht aufbrach, dieses Mal mit einem Taxigleiter, weil Zev ohnehin nur noch ein paar kurze Stunden Schlaf blieben, bis er sich auf den Weg zu einer größeren Geschäftsreise machen musste, verabschiedete sie sich mit großer Herzlichkeit von allen Gilfoys, die sie der Reihe nach heftig umarmten und sie dazu aufforderten, sie sobald wie möglich wieder zu besuchen.

„Und warte ja nicht auf eine Einladung oder darauf, dass Zev dich herschleppt. Komm einfach, wann immer du Lust hast, Mädel", dröhnte Tork jovial.

Und Glinda drückte Jessamy noch schnell einen sehr mütterlichen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn und wisperte ihr zu: „Und wenn du mal ein Gespräch unter vier Augen brauchst, Sam ... so von Frau zu Frau ... dann weißt du ja, wo du mich findest. Ich bin immer für dich da."

Und so kam es, dass Jessamy so beschwingt nach Hause fuhr, dass sie die unangenehme kleine Szene mit Sondra schon beinahe vergessen hatte.

Aber sie wurde schnell genug daran erinnert, denn als sie in der Annahme, dass Sondra schon längst schlief, leise ihre Wohnung betrat, war das erste, was sie hörte, die Stimme ihrer Untermieterin, die aus einem nur schwach erleuchteten Wohnzimmer drang.

„Nein, das geht nicht, das ist unmöglich. Warum, warum ... Ich habe schon hundertmal erklärt, warum! Es ist einfach noch zu früh, viel zu früh. Ich bin noch nicht so weit." Eine kleine Pause, dann heftig: „Das ist _meine_ Entscheidung. So war es abgemacht. _Ich_ entscheide, wann und wie − niemand sonst." Wieder eine kleine Pause, dann beinahe flehend: „Nein, nein, so habe ich das ja gar nicht gemeint. Nein, bitte nicht! Nicht ich! Das bringe ich nicht über mich ... das kann ich einfach nicht."

Jessamy stand im Dunkel ihrer Diele und verstand gar nichts mehr, obwohl sie jedes Wort klar und deutlich hören konnte. Hatte Sondra Besuch? Saß der Sonnenbrillenmann bei ihr im Wohnzimmer? Aber warum war dann nur Sondras Stimme zu hören? Führte sie jetzt schon Selbstgespräche? Was hatte Zev gesagt? Eine Neurotikerin wie aus dem Bilderbuch ...

Dann fiel Jessamys Blick auf den Bildschirm der Kom−Einheit, ein vager rechteckiger Umriss, über den ein undefinierbares weißblaues Flirren lief, und plötzlich begriff sie. Sondra führte keine Selbstgespräche mit einem imaginären Besucher, sie telefonierte einfach nur. Sie hatte das tragbare Kom-Modul von der Basisstation mit ins Wohnzimmer genommen und sprach jetzt von dort aus mit irgend jemandem. Vielleicht mit dem Sonnenbrillenmann ... vielleicht aber auch mit jemand ganz anderem. Jessamy starrte auf den flimmernden Monitor, ein allzu bekannter Anblick, der ausgesprochen unerfreuliche Assoziationen in ihr weckte. Unterhielt sich Sondra etwa mit ... Mr. X? War es möglich, dass der mysteriöse anonyme Anrufer etwas mit dem Sonnenbrillenmann zu tun hatte - oder waren sie vielleicht sogar ein und dieselbe Person?

Die bloße Vorstellung ließ eine Gänsehaut über Jessamys Rücken und Arme laufen und sie gab unwillkürlich einen kleinen Laut von sich. Es war nur ein Atemzug, der durch zusammengebissene Zähne entwischte, aber Sondra hörte es trotzdem.

„Moment mal, da war eben irgendwas. Ich sehe nur mal nach ..."

Sie hatte die letzte Silbe noch nicht ausgesprochen, da stand sie auch schon draußen im Flur. Aber Jessamy war noch schneller gewesen als sie, was nicht nur an ihren sorgfältig trainierten Reflexen lag. Sekundenbruchteile, bevor Sondra die Diele mit einem Wort in grelles Licht badete, kauerte Jessamy schon regungslos und mit wild klopfendem Herzen in dem toten Winkel hinter ihrer Schlafzimmertür. Es war einfach grotesk und der nüchterne alltägliche Teil von Jessamys Verstand - der Teil, der zu Raumflotten-Lieutenant Sorkin mit all ihrem Selbstbewusstsein und ihrem roten Gürtel in Tek'Windu gehörte - wusste das auch und verspottete sie dafür, dass sie sich in ihrer eigenen Wohnung versteckte wie eine Einbrecherin, die Angst davor hatte, auf frischer Tat ertappt zu werden. Aber ein älterer, primitiverer Teil von Jessamys Gehirn - der Teil, der ihre Urahnen in grauer Vorzeit dazu veranlasst hatte, sich zitternd hinter dem ungewissen Schutz eines Lagerfeuers zu verschanzen, weil draußen vor dem Eingang ihrer Höhle der Tod in Form eines fauchenden Säbelzahnpardegs schon Witterung aufgenommen hatte - schrie ihr voller Panik die Mutter aller Überlebensregeln zu: Nicht bewegen ... nicht atmen ... nicht einmal denken!

Und so hockte sie wie zu Stein erstarrt in der schmalen Nische zwischen Schlafzimmertür und Wand, rührte sich nicht, hielt den Atem an und existierte nur noch, um auf ihren eigenen jagenden Herzschlag zu lauschen und wie gebannt Sondras Schatten zu beobachten, der sich jetzt langsam in das Lichtviereck hineinschob, das vom taghell erleuchteten Flur in Jessamys nachtschattiges Zimmer fiel.

„Sam?" sagte Sondra unsicher. Es hätte Jessamy eigentlich beruhigen sollen, dass Sondras Stimme beinahe genauso ängstlich klang wie sie selbst sich fühlte, aber seltsamerweise war eher das Gegenteil der Fall. Denn die irrationale Furcht, die Jessamy jetzt erfasst und völlig im Griff hatte, hatte absolut nichts mehr mit ihrer von Vernunft geprägten modernen Welt zu tun. Diese Furcht kam aus den lebensfeindlichen Dschungeln und Steppen ihrer frühesten Vorfahren, aus der von Raubtiergebrüll erfüllten Dämmerung der menschlichen Evolution und sie kannte nur zwei Formen der Erlösung - Flucht oder Kampf.

Jessamy, die sich ganz spontan für die Fluchtlösung entschieden hatte, kam gerade zu der Erkenntnis, dass sie die falsche Alternative gewählt hatte, als Sondras Schatten sich langsam in die Diele zurückzog. Einen Augenblick später erloschen die Flurlichter und Jessamy konnte hören, wie Sondra im Wohnzimmer ihr Gespräch wieder aufnahm, jetzt allerdings so gedämpft, dass kein Wort mehr vom anderen zu unterscheiden war.

Jessamy wartete noch zwei oder drei Minuten, die ihr wie Jahrhunderte vorkamen, dann huschte sie auf Zehenspitzen aus ihrem Zimmer und aus ihrer Wohnung hinaus, wobei sie die Eingangstür so behutsam hinter sich zuschnappen ließ, dass nicht mehr davon zu hören war als ein einziges winziges Klicken. Aber sie atmete erst richtig auf, als sie im Treppenhaus Zuflucht gefunden und sich irgendwo zwischen dem achtundvierzigsten und neunundvierzigsten Stock auf den Stufen niedergelassen hatte, um sich von ihrem sonderbaren kleinen Abenteuer zu erholen.

Sie hätte niemandem erklären können, warum sie das alles tat - wie hätte sie auch etwas erklären sollen, das so uncharakteristisch für sie war, dass sie es selbst kaum nachvollziehen konnte? -, aber sie blieb trotzdem eine Dreiviertelstunde lang auf der Treppe sitzen, bevor sie in ihre Wohnung zurückkehrte. Und dieses Mal machte sie bei ihrer Ankunft soviel Lärm wie nur möglich, so dass nicht der geringste Zweifel an ihrer Anwesenheit bestehen konnte. Aber inzwischen lag Sondra tatsächlich in ihrem Bett und schlief - oder tat wenigstens so als ob.

Auch das Kom-Modul lag jetzt wieder in aller Unschuld in seiner Vertiefung auf der Basisstation, als wäre es nie weggewesen, als hätte das Telefonat, das Jessamy mehr oder weniger mitangehört hatte, nie stattgefunden. Aber als sie aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus auf die Wahlwiederholungstaste drückte und eine angenehm modulierte Computerstimme ihr mitteilte, dass unter dieser Nummer leider kein Anschluss bestand, obwohl sie schon an der Gebührenanzeige sehen konnte, dass unter eben dieser Nummer ein dreiundfünfzig Einheiten langes Gespräch zum Preis von genau acht Credits stattgefunden hatte, wunderte sie sich schon gar nicht mehr darüber. Sie hatte zwar nicht direkt damit gerechnet, aber es kam ihr irgendwie fast normal vor, dass Mr. X - oder wer auch immer - eine Kom-Nummer benutzte, die offiziell gar nicht existierte.

Und als sie endlich selbst zu Bett ging, hatte sie beinahe das Gefühl, dass sie sich nie wieder über irgend etwas wundern würde, was mit Sondra zu tun hatte. Doch dieses Gefühl sollte sich bald als Trugschluss entpuppen - wie alles, was mit Sondra zu tun hatte.

**Vardiss:**

„Und das war der Anfang vom Ende - obwohl ich es damals natürlich noch nicht wusste."

„Ausgezeichnet! Endlich kommt ein bisschen Bewegung in die Geschichte." Breghalas Falkenaugen glitzerten vor Jagdeifer, als er sich ein wenig vorbeugte. „Weiter, Sorkin, weiter!"

„Der große Knall kam ein paar Wochen später ..."

Fortsetzung folgt

© 2008 Nangijala


	6. Chapter 6

**Devon:**

Jessamy trat einen Schritt zurück, legte den Kopf zur Seite und beäugte ihr Werk kritisch. Beinahe fertig. Sie trat wieder vor, ging in die Hocke, stippte den Pinsel in den Farbtopf, der neben ihr auf dem Bootssteg stand, und zog ihn ein letztes Mal über den schon fast unsichtbaren Kratzer, der den gleichmäßig lackierten Rumpf der _Nivess _verunziert hatte, seit sie aus der Werft zurückgebracht worden war - ein Umstand, der vom Vorarbeiter des Teams, das für die Überholung und den Transport der _Nivess_ verantwortlich gewesen war, übrigens immer noch hartnäckig abgestritten wurde.

„Jetzt will ich Ihnen mal was sagen, Miss: Ihr kleines Spielzeug war tipptopp, wie wir es wieder ins Wasser gelassen habe. Tipptopp, sag ich Ihnen! Keine Schramme in der Politur, kein gar nix! Wenn Sie natürlich beim Anlegen an der Kaimauer entlang schrappen oder irgendwas in der Art ..." Ein gereiztes Achselzucken, das der generellen Fahruntüchtigkeit der ganzen holden Weiblichkeit galt. Frauen! Gib ihnen einen Gleiter oder ein Segelboot oder ein Raumschiff, es endet immer mit Kratzern und Beulen - oder gleich mit einem Totalschaden! Jessamys dezenter Hinweis, dass sie noch nie in ihrem Leben an einer Kaimauer „entlang geschrappt" war, weder beim Anlegen noch beim Ablegen, wurde mit einem ungläubigen Schnaufen abgetan. Nichts als Ausreden - Weiber!

Unter diesen Umständen war es natürlich ziemlich sinnlos, eine Wiedergutmachung zu fordern und so hatte Jessamy, immer sparsam und immer einsatzfreudig, beschlossen, die Dinge selbst in die Hand zu nehmen - durchaus mit Erfolg, wie sich jetzt herausstellte.

„Perfekt", murmelte sie zufrieden vor sich hin, als sie ihre Schönheitsreparatur noch einmal begutachtete.

Sie war gerade dabei, den Pinsel auszuwaschen, als jemand hinter ihr sagte: „Alle Achtung, das hast du aber mächtig fein hingekriegt. Man sieht gar nichts mehr davon, nicht den kleinsten Streifen. Gut gemacht, Sam!"

Jessamy warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter und stellte fest, dass es Wes Adonay war, der ihr Loblied sang. „Hi Wes. Auch mal wieder in der Gegend? Wie geht's dir denn?"

„Gut - wie immer", sagte Wes lässig. Er setzte sich auf den Steg und ließ seine muskulösen solariumgebräunten Beine über den Rand baumeln. Vielleicht schwang er sie ein bisschen demonstrativer hin und her, als wirklich nötig gewesen wäre, damit Jessamy auch ja nicht entging, _wie_ muskulös und solariumgebräunt seine unteren Extremitäten waren, aber das war eben Wes, wie er leibte und lebte. Er markierte auch dann das kraftstrotzende Alphamännchen in der Blüte seiner virilen Jugend, wenn die Frau, der sein Imponiergehabe galt, schon längst vergeben war, das gehörte einfach zu seinem Stil und zu seiner ganzen Lebenseinstellung.

Jessamy kannte ihn schon seit Jahren, lange genug, um sein Salonlöwengehabe zu durchschauen und amüsant zu finden, was eine andere Frau vielleicht verärgert hätte. Und deshalb beobachtete sie auch jetzt mit stillem Vergnügen, mit welcher Kunstfertigkeit Wes praktisch ununterbrochen den tollen Kerl von nebenan mimte, nicht, weil er es auf Jessamy abgesehen hatte, sondern einfach nur, um nicht aus der Übung zu kommen. Sie plauderten eine Weile über dieses und jenes, während Jessamy ihre Malutensilien zusammenpackte, aber schließlich schoss Wes den Smalltalk in den Wind und wandte sich wieder den elementaren Dingen des Lebens zu.

„Hör mal, Sam, wann bringst du eigentlich mal wieder deine hübsche Freundin mit, hm? Ich warte ja schon ewig auf eine Gelegenheit, mich mal richtig mit ihr zu unterhalten, aber irgendwie ... Kann es sein, dass sie mich nicht mag oder was?" Wes war aufrichtig besorgt. Der bloße Gedanke, dass eine halbwegs eroberungswürdige Vertreterin des zarten Geschlechtes seine unübersehbaren Qualitäten nicht zu schätzen wusste, bestürzte ihn zutiefst.

Jessamys Lächeln fror ein klein wenig ein, was neuerdings immer der Fall war, wenn die Rede auf Sondra kam. Die unerwartete Entdeckung von Sondras Doppelgesichtigkeit hatte einen haarfeinen Riss in ihrem komplizierten und nicht wirklich ausgegorenen Beziehungsgeflecht verursacht, ein Riss, der schon dabei war, sich zu einer Kluft auszuweiten. Es war nicht etwa so, dass Jessamy ihrer Untermieterin seither absichtlich aus dem Weg ging, aber sie verbrachte jetzt doch ziemlich viel Zeit bei den Gilfoys, die sie jedes Mal mit offenen Armen willkommen hießen und sie gar nicht mehr gehen lassen wollten. Und ob es nun daran lag oder an dem Tarkin-Gedächtnis-Humbug (Zevs Wortschöpfung!), es führte beinahe zwangsläufig zu einer gewissen Entfremdung zwischen den beiden jungen Frauen, zu einer räumlichen und zunehmend auch emotionalen Distanz. Eine Distanz, die sich auch hier und jetzt bemerkbar machte, denn Jessamy war der Meinung, dass Wes Adonay wesentlich mehr Loyalität verdiente als Sondra und deshalb sagte sie zu ihm:

„Vergiss sie lieber, die hat schon jemand am Haken. Außerdem passt ihr sowieso nicht zusammen. Ihr habt überhaupt keine gemeinsamen Interessen. Du bist ja beinahe auf den Deckplanken von deinem Kahn festgewurzelt und Sondra macht sich gar nichts aus Booten, das hat sie mir selber gesagt."

„Was?!" Wes sah so entgeistert aus, dass Jessamy Mitleid bekam.

„Mach dir nichts daraus, andere Mütter haben auch schöne Töchter", tröstete sie. „Keine Sorge, du findest deine Traumfrau schon noch."

„Aber ... Also das verstehe ich jetzt nicht."

„Es kann ja schließlich nicht jeder mit einer Ruderpinne in der Hand geboren werden und vom Windelalter an der absolute Regatta-Crack sein", sagte Jessamy achselzuckend. „Manche Leute haben eben einfach andere Hobbys. Ist ja auch ganz gut so. Stell dir bloß mal vor, wir würden alle dasselbe machen. Das wäre doch todlangweilig, oder?"

Wes, der ein begnadeter Segler, aber kein großer Denker vor dem Herrn war, runzelte die Stirn bei der ungewohnten Anstrengung, philosophisch angehauchten Betrachtungen folgen zu müssen. „Das verstehe ich nicht", wiederholte er schließlich und es klang beinahe ein wenig hilflos.

Jessamy gab auf. Es war Mittag, es war warm (der erste Tag im Jahr, der den kommenden Sommer ahnen ließ), ihre Hände rochen nach Farbe und Lösungsmitteln (alles andere an ihr auch) und sie hatte Sehnsucht nach einer Dusche, nach einem kleinen Imbiss und nach Zev (in genau dieser Reihenfolge), denn Wes war zwar ganz nett, aber keine besonders anregende Gesellschaft. Mit anderen Worten: Sie wollte nach Hause. „Macht ja nichts. Bis dann, Wes."

Sie wandte sich gerade zum Gehen, als Wes sagte: „Ich meine, wenn sie sich nichts aus Booten macht, warum zum Teufel nimmt sie dann Segelunterricht?"

Und jetzt war es Jessamy, die entgeistert aussah und „Was?!" rief.

„Na ja, ich hab sie im Herbst ein paar Mal draußen auf Celps Cott gesehen. Ich war im Herbst ziemlich oft in Celps Cott unterwegs ... zum Training mit meinem neuen Partner und so." Wes grinste ein sehr jungenhaftes, sehr siegesgewisses Grinsen und Jessamy war sofort klar, dass der Begriff „Training" nur eine diskrete Metapher für das war, was ihn in Wirklichkeit bis zum äußersten Zipfel der Landzunge von Delamere hinauf getrieben hatte. (Sie hätte ihre Hand dafür ins Feuer gelegt, dass sein neuer Partner eine großäugige Debütantin aus den Oberen Zehntausend von Celps Cott war und dass Wes mit ihr wesentlich mehr geübt hatte als nur rasante Wendemanöver und andere trickreiche Regattafinessen.)

„Na ja, und da hab ich sie zwei- oder dreimal draußen im Sund gesehen, in so einer superteuren Jolle, wirklich allererste Sahne ... Am Anfang war ich ja gar nicht sicher, ob sie es überhaupt ist ... sie sah irgendwie ganz anders aus als damals bei Tirna Nook. Aber dann habe ich sie auch mal ganz aus der Nähe gesehen, am Strand von Malliboo war das. Sie haben die Jolle gerade aus dem Wasser gezogen, sie und dieser große blonde Schnösel, den sie immer dabei hatte. Und meine Süße ... äh ... mein Partner hat mir erzählt, dass der Schnösel Iorl Jellico heißt und im _Aquariana_ als Segellehrer arbeitet und da war die Sache natürlich klar. Aber komisch war's schon irgendwie ... Ich bin ja direkt an ihnen vorbeigegangen, ich habe ihr sogar zugewinkt, sie _muss_ mich einfach gesehen haben, aber sie hat so getan, als würde sie mich gar nicht kennen. Sie hat mich völlig ignoriert", sagte Wes schmerzlich. Der Stachel saß immer noch tief.

Jessamy, vorübergehend desinteressiert an Wes' verletzter Eitelkeit, schüttelte nur den Kopf, stumm vor Verwirrung. Der _Aquariana e.V._ war für Celps Cott ungefähr das, was der _Nautilus-__Club_ für die Segler von West-Delamere war, aber auf einem viel mondäneren Level, was an seiner weit besser betuchten und entsprechend anspruchsvolleren Kundschaft lag. Sie fragte sich unwillkürlich, wie eine kleine Angestellte von _Fairfix Services_ in die noble, aber dafür auch ziemlich versnobte Atmosphäre von _Aquariana_ hineinpasste, obwohl selbst das nur von untergeordneter Bedeutung war, wenn sie die Sensation an sich bedachte. Denn der springende Punkt bei der ganzen Angelegenheit war, dass Sondra scheinbar spätestens im Herbst mit dem Segeln angefangen hatte ... die hoffnungslos unsportliche Sondra, die angeblich nicht einmal im Traum daran gedacht hatte, jemals segeln zu lernen ... was sie offensichtlich nicht daran gehindert hatte, sogar bis nach Celps Cott zu gehen, um in der erklärten Domäne der Reichen und Schönen klammheimlich ...

Jessamy starrte auf die frisch lackierte Stelle am Rumpf der _Nivess_, die einen Kratzer verbarg, für den sie nicht verantwortlich war und für den auch sonst niemand verantwortlich sein wollte. Ihr war es noch nie passiert, aber das falsche Timing beim Setzen oder Einholen des Hauptsegels galt als klassischer Fehler, ein Fehler, der absolut typisch war für einen blutigen Anfänger - oder für eine blutige Anfängerin. Denn der Vorarbeiter von der Werft hatte natürlich die Wahrheit gesagt: Die _Nivess_ war tatsächlich tipptopp gewesen, als sie zurückgebracht worden war. Sie war vollkommen in Ordnung gewesen - bis Sondra sie sich für eine kleine Spritztour ausgeliehen hatte!

Jessamy konnte es jetzt förmlich vor sich sehen und das Bild vor ihrem geistigen Auge gewann schnell an Schärfe und Überzeugungskraft: Sondra, zum ersten Mal in eigener Regie unterwegs (denn nicht einmal ein Schnösel aus dem _Aquariana_ konnte so dreist sein, ein fremdes Boot zu kapern, oder so dumm, es mit dem erstbesten Hindernis kollidieren zu lassen!) und so überwältigt von der Feierlichkeit des Augenblicks, dass sie sogar das ihr inzwischen eingetrichterte ABC der Segelkunst vergaß ... Sondra, die ihre eigenen Fähigkeiten oder wenigstens ihre Erfahrung hoffnungslos überschätzte ... und schon erfasste der Wind die _Nivess_ und drückte sie seitlich gegen den Bootssteg. Jessamy konnte beinahe das markerschütternde Knirschen hören, mit dem die Bordwand am Rand des Stegs entlang schleifte, was, wenn die Fender den Aufprall nicht einigermaßen aufgefangen hätten, leicht einen größeren Schaden als nur eine hässliche Schramme im Lack hätte hinterlassen können, einen sehr viel größeren Schaden ...

Und das alles nur, weil Sondra sich die _Nivess_ einfach genommen hatte, genau so wie sie sich alles nahm, was Jessamy gehörte, einfach so ... ohne eine Spur von Rücksicht und grundsätzlich hinter Jessamys Rücken ... heimlich ... heim_tückisch_ ...

Jessamy fühlte eine kalte Wut in sich aufsteigen wie eine tödliche Riesenwelle, ein Tsunami aus blankem Zorn, der unaufhaltsam auf die allzu seichten Küstengewässer von Sondra Rakoshs Moral zurollte, um dort Chaos und Vernichtung zu hinterlassen.

Vielleicht war es ihr langes Schweigen, vielleicht war es ihr Gesichtsausdruck, vielleicht war es einfach nur Instinkt, aber Wes, der normalerweise nicht gerade ein Wunder an Einfühlungsvermögen war, merkte, dass das Barometer auf Sturm stand. „Alles in Ordnung, Sam?"

Jessamy lächelte mühsam - sie hätte lieber laut geschrien. „Ja, sicher", murmelte sie, obwohl nichts in Ordnung war, gar nichts. „Ich muss jetzt los, Wes. Wiedersehen." Sie ging, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

Auf dem Weg zum Parkplatz des Yachthafens wurden ihre Schritte immer länger und immer schneller, bis sie fast rannte. Aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu der rasanten Geschwindigkeit, mit der sie sich auf den Heimweg machte. Je länger sie über die unglaubliche Frechheit nachdachte, mit der Sondra sich die _Nivess_ angeeignet hatte, desto zorniger wurde sie. Und je zorniger sie wurde, desto weiter entfernte sie sich von dem tyrannischen Tempolimit, das den Flugverkehr der untersten Ebene regelte. Als sie den CoruscantDrive erreichte, war sie so in Rage, dass sie ein Stoppschild übersah und ihr Gleiter um ein Haar mit einem entgegenkommenden Transporter zusammengestoßen wäre. Der Schock dieses Beinaheunfalls ernüchterte sie ein wenig, aber das schrille Hupkonzert aller anderen Verkehrsteilnehmer brachte sie wieder in Fahrt - ganz zu schweigen von den ausgesprochen ordinären Schimpfworten, die der erzürnte Fahrer des Transporters lautstark hinter ihr her keifte.

Allen Widerständen zum Trotz landete sie unfallfrei vor dem _Shaalizaar Inn_, aber dafür mit einer Aggressivität, die die Repulsorkissen unter dem Gleiter erzittern und die gequälten Bremsen vor Protest quietschen ließ. Die Haustür erhielt einen so energischen Stoß, dass sie zwei volle Umdrehungen schaffte, bevor Jessamy in die Halle hineinkatapultiert wurde wie ein Geschoss aus einer Schleuder. Ein bisschen benommen, aber keineswegs besänftigt durch die Auswirkungen ihrer eigenen Kraftentfaltung stürmte sie den Lift, wild entschlossen, der falschen Schlange, die sich bei ihr eingenistet hatte, in spätestens fünf Minuten den Kopf abzureißen - mindestens den Kopf!

Erst als Jessamy ihre Wohnung einsam und verwaist vorfand, fiel ihr wieder ein, dass Sondra inzwischen einen neuen Job und damit auch neue Arbeitszeiten hatte. Sie ging nun frühestens gegen Mittag aus dem Haus, kam dafür aber auch erst spät am Abend zurück. Die bloße Vorstellung, noch stundenlang warten zu müssen, bis sie über die Missetäterin herfallen konnte, ließ Jessamy buchstäblich mit den Zähnen knirschen. Und wer garantierte ihr, dass Sondra heute überhaupt nach Hause kam? Wenn sie über Nacht wegblieb, was in letzter Zeit gelegentlich vorkam, würde Jessamy, die schon morgen wieder ihren Dienst antreten musste, sie gar nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Und _diese_ Vorstellung war schlicht und einfach unerträglich. Sollte Jessamy vielleicht bis zu ihrem nächsten Landurlaub auf der _Warbride _herumsitzen, überihrem Groll brüten und sich dabei auch noch Sorgen um die Sicherheit ihres Bootes machen, während Sondra fröhlich durch die Gegend gondelte und die _Nivess_ dabei womöglich kentern oder auf das nächst beste Riff auflaufen ließ? (Ein Gedanke, der die erzürnte Besitzerin beinahe Gift und Galle spucken ließ!)

Nein, der kleine, aber entscheidende Unterschied zwischen „mein" und „dein" war eine Angelegenheit, die endgültig geklärt werden musste und zwar jetzt gleich. Sofort! Sie würde Sondra jetzt einfach in ihrem Büro anrufen und ihr gründlich die Meinung sagen. Und dabei würde sie kein Blatt vor den Mund nehmen, soviel stand fest, denn es war höchste Zeit, die Samthandschuhe endlich auszuziehen, und dann ...

Und dann wurde Jessamy plötzlich klar, dass sie nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte, wo sie Sondra erreichen konnte. Sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was genau Sondra über ihren neuen Arbeitsplatz gesagt hatte, aber so sehr sie sich auch den Kopf zerbrach, sie wusste nur noch, dass die Worte Marketing und Werbung gefallen waren. Hatte Sondra den Namen der Firma überhaupt erwähnt? Hatte sie jemals den Namen irgendeiner Firma erwähnt, für die sie kurzfristig gearbeitet hatte? Jetzt, da Jessamy darüber nachdachte, fiel ihr auf, dass Sondras Auskünfte in dieser Hinsicht genau so vage waren wie in jeder anderen Hinsicht auch. Der einzige Name, den sie je genannt hatte und der nun beharrlich wie der nächtliche Scheinwerferstrahl eines Leuchtturms in Jessamys Gedächtnis aufflammte, gehörte zu der Agentur, die Sondras eigentlicher Brötchengeber war. Sollte Jessamy einfach dort nach Sondra fragen?

_Warum eigentlich nicht?_ dachte sie. Keine zwei Minuten später hatte sie die Nummer von _Fairfix Services_ aus dem Branchenteil des öffentlichen Kom-Verzeichnisses herausgesucht und die Verbindung hergestellt.

Die Personalchefin von _Fairfix _war erstaunlich jung und so temperamentvoll, dass die Föhnwelle, die ihre Sturmwindfrisur krönte, ihr immer wieder in die Stirn fiel und mit einer schnellen Kopfbewegung zurückgeschlenkert werden musste, was ihre langen Ohrringe hin und her schaukeln und glitzern und klirren ließ wie die Prismen eines Kristallkronleuchters bei Durchzug. Außerdem besaß sie ein freundliches Naturell und war voller Mitgefühl für die von Schicksalsschlägen geplagte Menschheit, denn als Jessamy ihr erklärte, dass sie dringend mit einer ihrer Angestellten sprechen müsste - ein Notfall in der Familie, der absolut keinen Aufschub duldete! -, floss sie beinahe über vor Verständnis und Hilfsbereitschaft.

„Aber ja, natürlich, das ist gar kein Problem", zwitscherte sie lebhaft. „Ich sehe gleich mal in unserem Einsatzplan nach, Momentchen ..." Es folgte eine ziemlich lange Pause, während die junge Dame abwechselnd im Zwei-Finger-Adler-such-System auf einer gerade noch erkennbaren Computertastatur herumhackte und mit angestrengter Aufmerksamkeit etwas Unsichtbares im Hintergrund fixierte. „Hmmm ... so auf den ersten Blick finde ich sie hier gar nicht. Wie war doch gleich noch mal der Name?"

„Rakosh. Sondra Rakosh", erwiderte Jessamy und musste aus unerfindlichen Gründen an Mr. Furgan denken.

„Schreibt sich das mit SCH oder Doppel-A?"

„Nein, nein, einfach nur R-A-K-O-S-H", buchstabierte Jessamy und versuchte sich ihre wachsende Ungeduld nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Hmmm ... ich habe hier Raaki ... Racell ... Ragnor ... tja, und dann geht es gleich mit Randu weiter. Ich fürchte ... Momentchen! Vielleicht ist sie ja noch gar nicht von unserer Buchhaltung erfasst worden. Bei Neuzugängen dauert das manchmal ein bisschen ..."

„Aber sie ist gar kein Neuzugang. Sie ist schon lange bei Ihnen, seit über einem Jahr, wahrscheinlich sogar noch länger."

Die Föhnwelle geriet erneut heftig in Bewegung, als die Sturmwindfrisur betrübt durcheinander geschüttelt wurde. „Tut mir Leid, aber so wie's aussieht, arbeitet diese Miss Rakosh gar nicht für uns und hat auch nie für uns gearbeitet. Das muss ein Missverständnis sein. Eine Verwechslung vielleicht?"

„Ja, vielleicht", sagte Jessamy, obwohl sie ganz genau wusste, dass es keine Verwechslung war und ein Missverständnis schon gar nicht. Aber sie wusste nicht, was sie von dieser überraschenden Auskunft halten sollte - oder wusste sie es nur zu gut?

„Vielleicht ist sie ja bei einer anderen Agentur." Die Oberbefehlshaberin der _Fairfix-_Truppe zog einen kleinen Flunsch, der ausschließlich dem hypothetischen Konkurrenzunternehmen galt.

„Ja, vielleicht", wiederholte Jessamy, was so ziemlich der einzige halbwegs sinnvolle Kommentar war, der ihr angesichts dieser niederschmetternden Neuigkeiten einfiel. „Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe", fügte sie matt hinzu.

„Keine Ursache!" strahlte die Zauberin der Zeitarbeit und verschwand in einem elektronischen Kräuselmuster.

Ein paar Minuten lang saß Jessamy einfach nur regungslos auf dem Sitzkissen vor ihrem Kom und starrte Löcher in die Luft. Hätte man sie danach gefragt, sie hätte selbst nicht genau sagen können, was in diesem Augenblick mehr an ihr nagte: Dass es ihr einfach nicht vergönnt war, ihrer Erbitterung endlich Luft zu machen oder dass Sondras Märchencocktail ganz unerwartet durch eine neue Zutat bereichert worden war?

Doch dann kamen ihr andere, wesentlich bedeutungsschwerere Fragen in den Sinn. Warum log Sondra ausgerechnet immer dann, wenn es um ihre Arbeit ging? War sie etwa gar keine brave kleine Tippse, die sich ihren Lebensunterhalt in einem langweiligen, aber immerhin ehrenhaften Schreibtischjob verdiente? Aber wenn sie nicht die typische Bürodrohne war, was war Sondra dann? Ging sie vielleicht einer Tätigkeit nach, die grundsätzlich nicht den Regeln eines ganz normalen Angestelltenverhältnisses unterworfen war, was immerhin ihre bemerkenswert flexiblen Arbeitszeiten erklärt hätte? War sie am Ende so etwas Ähnliches wie eine freischaffende Künstlerin und hatte es damals, als sie sich vorgestellt hatte, nur nicht zugeben wollen, weil diese Berufssparte für gewöhnlich nicht gerade mit einem regelmäßigen Einkommen gesegnet war und sie wohl befürchtet hatte, dass Jessamy sie nicht als Untermieterin akzeptieren würde, wenn sie kein festes Gehalt garantieren konnte? Aber wenn das der Fall war und Sondra nicht jeden Monat aus irgendeiner Quelle einen Lohnscheck bezog, womit bezahlte sie dann ihre Fixkosten wie Miete und Essen und all die anderen Dinge, die zum Leben gehörten - ganz zu schweigen von den vielen Extras, die sie sich in letzter Zeit leistete ... die neuen Kleider, die sie sich ständig kaufte ... und als Krönung jetzt auch noch den feudalsten Segelunterricht weit und breit ...

Die Erinnerung an Sondras teures neues Hobby regte die dunkle Seite von Jessamys Phantasie an und ließ sie eine flüchtige, aber farbenprächtige Vision produzieren, in der ihre Mitbewohnerin ein perfekt getarntes Callgirl war, das ihr gemeinsames Zuhause als würdigen Rahmen für eine ausgesprochen lukrative Karriere in den etwas exklusiveren Regionen des horizontalen Gewerbes missbrauchte. Jessamys Luftschloss war gerade bis zu dem Punkt gediehen, an dem eine zur Sexbombe mutierte Sondra im _Aquariana e.V_. auf Kundenfang ging, um anschließend Jessamys eigene Doppelbett-Lustwiese mit einem spendablen Freier nach dem anderen zu entweihen, als die Realität sie wieder einholte. Sondra eine Prostituierte? Unmöglich! Jessamy schüttelte den Kopf, halb amüsiert, halb angewidert von den Auswüchsen ihrer eigenen Einbildungskraft.

_Aber was zum Henker treibt diese Frau den lieben langen Tag?_ _Und vor allem wo?_ sinnierte sie, als sich ihre Gedanken wieder dem zentralen Problem zuwandten. „Wo steckst du jetzt gerade, Sondra? Das möchte ich wirklich zu gerne wissen", murmelte sie vor sich hin.

Sie hatte es kaum ausgesprochen, da wurde sie auch schon von einem echten Geistesblitz erhellt. Wenn überhaupt irgend jemand wusste, wo Sondra sich aufhielt, dann ihre Eltern. Sondra musste doch wohl wenigstens ihre Mutter und ihren Vater auf dem Laufenden halten, wenn es darum ging, wo sie tagsüber zu erreichen war, nicht wahr? Schließlich konnte es ja jederzeit einen echten Notfall in der Familie geben, der es erforderlich machte, dass sie verständigt wurde.

_Das ist es! Ich rufe einfach ihre Eltern an,_ dachte Jessamy. Aber was sollte sie den Leuten eigentlich erzählen? Sie konnte schließlich nicht gut damit anfangen, die Rakoshs über den Lebenswandel ihrer Tochter zu verhören. Oder vielleicht doch? _Ich brauche einen Vorwand, irgendetwas, das glaubwürdig, aber völlig harmlos klingt, damit sie mich nicht gleich wieder abwimmeln. _Und wenn sie einfach behauptete, dass sie eine ehemalige Mitschülerin von Sondra war und gerade im Begriff, irgendein Jahrestagstreffen zu organisieren? _Das ist es! Mit so einem Aushängeschild kann ich ihnen hundert Fragen stellen, ohne dass sie gleich die Stacheln stellen. _Denn schließlich war es das Normalste von der Welt, wenn jemand wissen wollte, was aus einer lieben alten Klassenkameradin geworden war, die besagter Jemand leider völlig aus den Augen verloren hatte. Jessamy war sofort Feuer und Flamme für ihren Plan, der so simpel war, dass er schon beinahe wieder genial war.

Doch leider war dieser Geniestreich leichter ausgedacht als ausgeführt, wie sie gleich darauf merkte, denn der Name Rakosh glänzte nicht gerade durch Einmaligkeit. Tatsächlich gab es im Kom-Verzeichnis von Delamere vier Spalten mit sage und schreibe einhundertdreiundfünfzig Eintragungen von Rakosh, Aria bis Rakosh, Zoltac. _Mein Gott_, _das dauert ja Stunden und Stunden, bis ich da durch bin!_ Jessamy stöhnte auf, was nicht nur an der drohenden Kom-Rechnung lag. Sollte sie sich wirklich die Mühe machen, hundertdreiundfünfzig wildfremde Menschen anzurufen und sie zu fragen, ob sie zufällig eine Tochter oder irgendeine andere Verwandte namens Sondra hatten? _Aber was bleibt mir anderes übrig, wenn ich wissen will, was hier vor sich geht? Jetzt die Karten offen auf den Tisch zu legen und einfach nur mit Sondra zu reden, wäre doch völlig sinnlos. Sinnlos? Es wäre eine Farce! So, wie die Dinge liegen, müsste ich Sondra nämlich schon ein Wahrheitsserum verpassen, um ihr überhaupt noch etwas glauben zu können,_ dachte Jessamy verdrossen. Und damit waren die Würfel gefallen.

"Ohne Fleiß kein Preis!" seufzte sie vor sich hin und wählte kurzentschlossen die Nummer von Aria Rakosh. Als das mürrische Gesicht eines zahnspangenbewehrten Jünglings auf ihrem Bildschirm erschien, setzte sie ihr liebenswürdigstes Lächeln auf und flötete honigsüß, wenn auch nicht ganz wahrheitsgetreu: „Hallo, mein Name ist ... äh ... Mariam Smee. Ich suche nach einer Freundin. Hast du vielleicht eine Schwester oder Cousine in meinem Alter, die Sondra heißt und ..."

„Nö!" sagte der Zahnspangenknabe kategorisch und legte wieder auf.

Viele Stunden später folgte die frischgebackene Mariam Smee (was übrigens einer der am häufigsten auf Devon vorkommenden Namen überhaupt war und daher das perfekte Pseudonym für jede Amateurdetektivin!) seinem Beispiel und legte ihrerseits grußlos auf, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, das unaufhörliche Geplapper von Zoltac Rakoshs redseliger Ehefrau nicht eine Sekunde länger ertragen zu können. Denn inzwischen stand die selbst ernannte Miss Smee kurz vor der Explosion und wäre die Plaudertasche am anderen Ende der Leitung nicht so damit beschäftigt gewesen, eine Tirade nach der anderen abzusondern, sie hätte den aufgewühlten Gemütszustand ihrer Gesprächspartnerin ohne weiteres an deren Nasenspitze ablesen können, nachdem auch die letzte Spur von Liebenswürdigkeit längst einer eher gewittrigen Miene gewichen war. Aber so schwatzte und schwafelte die gute Frau unverzagt weiter, bis Mariam/Jessamy in einer echten Notwehrreaktion alle guten Manieren zum Teufel wünschte und auf die Austaste drückte, woraufhin Mrs. Rakoshs endloses Lamento über die _ka-__ta-__stro__-pha-__len_ Folgen der neuesten imperialen Bildungsreform mit einem letzten entrüsteten Blubbern im Äther versank.

Jessamy, der von all den nutzlosen Informationen, die man in ihr widerwilliges Ohr geblasen hatte, der Kopf schwirrte wie ein aufgescheuchter Bienenstock, erhob sich in der wohltuenden Stille, die sie plötzlich wieder umgab, und reckte und streckte sich, um ihren schmerzhaft verkrampften Bein- und Rückenmuskeln ein wenig Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Das Kissen, auf dem sie die letzten Stunden zugebracht hatte, war offensichtlich keine geeignete Sitzgelegenheit für eine wahre Marathon-Anrufaktion, aber das war momentan die geringste ihrer Sorgen.

Was ihr dagegen Sorgen machte, ernsthafte Sorgen, war das, was sie dank ihrer zähflüssigen und entsprechend mühseligen Ermittlungen herausgefunden hatte: Es gab gar keine Sondra Rakosh in Delamere, nicht eine einzige! Jessamy hatte lediglich zwei Sondaras aufgestöbert. Nummer Eins war das mit Abstand hässlichste Baby der Welt, das nichtsdestotrotz von seinem restlos verzückten Papa voller Besitzerstolz vor der Linse der Kom-Kamera präsentiert worden war. (Jessamy hatte nach einer Schrecksekunde ihrem Herzen einen Stoß gegeben und Bewunderung für das wasserköpfige kleine Monster geheuchelt.) Und Nummer Zwei war eine gestresste Tierärztin in den Vierzigern, deren Praxis gerade von einer Horde entwischter Larus-Äffchen verwüstet wurde, weshalb sie sich von völlig überflüssigen Anrufen mehr als nur ein wenig belästigt fühlte. (Nach dieser extrem kurzen und unerfreulichen Unterhaltung hatte Jessamy sich dazu genötigt gesehen, zehn Minuten Pause einzulegen, um sich von dem kombinierten Gekreische der entnervten Veterinärin und der entfesselten Zwergprimaten zu erholen.) Aber niemand wusste etwas über eine Sondra. Nicht in dieser Stadt.

_Und auch nirgendwo sonst auf diesem ganzen gottverdammten Planeten, darauf würde ich mein letztes Hemd verwetten!_ dachte Jessamy voller Ingrimm, denn in ihren Augen gab es jetzt nur noch zwei logische Schlussfolgerungen: Entweder waren Sondras Eltern fanatische Technikgegner, die jedes moderne Kommunikationsmittel scheuten wie ein ChandrilaFeuersalamander das Wasser, oder ... _Oder sie existieren überhaupt nicht!_ Und diese letzte Theorie klang irgendwie viel plausibler, viel wahrscheinlicher als jede andere. Sondras in Delamere lebende Eltern waren nur eine Legende, eine Fabel, was ziemlich gut zu ihrer angeblichen Tochter passte, die immer mehr an Substanz verlor, die Stück für Stück aus der materiellen Welt entschwand, die sich einfach langsam in Luft auflöste wie ein Geist ...

Jessamy wischte sich ein paar Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn, die im Gegensatz zu ihrer plötzlich staubtrockenen Kehle ziemlich feucht war, schweißfeucht. Und das war auch kein Wunder angesichts einer Situation, die allmählich die surrealistischen Dimensionen eines Alptraums annahm. Sie war beinahe in Versuchung, sich selbst kräftig in den Arm zu kneifen, um festzustellen, ob sie wirklich wach war, verzichtete dann aber doch lieber auf dieses Eingeständnis wachsender Konfusion. Stattdessen machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche, um dort ein Glas Wasser zu trinken, ein Kontakt zur Wirklichkeit, der nicht nur ihre rein körperlichen Bedürfnisse befriedigen würde.

Doch in der Küche kam sie nie an, denn um dorthin zu gelangen, musste sie an der Tür von Sondras Zimmer vorbei und diese Tür entwickelte von einer Sekunde auf die andere die unwiderstehliche Anziehungskraft eines Magneten. Jessamy blieb stehen und betrachtete wie gebannt dieses geradezu magische Rechteck aus geschnitztem Holz, das wie immer jeden Einblick in Sondras kleines Reich verwehrte wie ein Reliquienschrein den Blick der gewöhnlichen Sterblichen auf seinen heiligen Inhalt. Jessamy konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, diese Tür jemals offen stehen gesehen zu haben, seit Sondra im _Shaalizaar Inn_ ihre Zelte aufgeschlagen hatte und das war jetzt immerhin fast ein ganzes Jahr her.

Sondras Reich ... Sondras Refugium ... Wenn irgendwo eine Antwort auf alle Fragen zu finden war, dann hier. Jessamy musste nur den Mut aufbringen, durch diese Tür zu gehen und in diesem Zimmer nach der Lösung des großen Sondra-Rätsels zu suchen. Sollte sie es tun? Oder lieber doch nicht? Jessamy schwankte zwischen ihren Skrupeln und einer Wissbegier, die gestillt werden musste, wenn sie ihren Seelenfrieden je wiederfinden wollte, denn die Spannung, die sie inzwischen empfand, war kaum noch auszuhalten. Trotzdem war ihr durchaus bewusst, dass sie gerade eine Grenze erreicht hatte, deren Überschreitung nicht ohne Folgen bleiben würde, weder für sie noch für Sondra.

„Ach verdammt! Das hier ist immer noch meine Wohnung. Und nach allem, was ich jetzt weiß oder vielmehr nicht weiß, habe ich jedes Recht dazu, ihr Zimmer zu filzen. Und überhaupt: Wann hat _sie_ je Rücksicht auf _meine_ Privatsphäre genommen? Wer hat denn damit angefangen, hier überall herumzuschnüffeln?" sagte Jessamy laut. Und mit dieser Rechtfertigung waren natürlich alle Skrupel im Handumdrehen gefesselt und geknebelt.

Nachdem sie so ihr Gewissen erfolgreich zum Schweigen gebracht hatte, drückte Jessamy energisch die Klinke hinunter ... und schon schwang die Tür mit dem gleichen unheilvollen Knarren auf, das in jedem Holovid-Film aus dem Gänsehautgenre unweigerlich den verbotenen Eintritt der allzu risikofreudigen Heldin begleitete, wenn sie sich leichtsinnigerweise in das architektonische Gegenstück zur sprichwörtlichen Höhle des Löwen hineinwagte. Und natürlich wurde die Heldin wie üblich von undurchdringlicher Dunkelheit empfangen - schließlich hätte ein strahlendheller Raum kaum den erwünschten Schauereffekt bei den Zuschauern erzeugt. Doch in diesem Fall hatte die herrschende Finsternis zum Glück nichts mit den naturgemäß düsteren Behausungen von Vampiren oder ähnlich blutrünstigen Kindern der Nacht zu tun, sondern stammte nur von einer ganz alltäglichen Batterie heruntergelassener Jalousien, die um diese Uhrzeit die melancholische Abenddämmerung genauso radikal aussperrten wie das Gleißen der Mittagssonne. Trotzdem fühlte sich Jessamy sofort sehr viel besser, als alle Lampen auf ihr ziemlich heiser herausgebelltes: „LICHT!" reagierten, obwohl ihre geblendeten Augen natürlich ein paar Sekunden brauchten, um sich an den schnellen Wechsel zwischen zwei Extremen zu gewöhnen.

Das erste, was ihr auffiel, als sie sich umsah, war, dass alles noch genauso aussah wie an dem Tag, an dem Sondra hier eingezogen war. Nichts hatte sich verändert, rein gar nichts. Ein paar elfenbeinfarbene Schleiflackmöbel - ein Bett, ein Schrank, ein schmales Regal - vor dem zartblauen Hintergrund der Tapete, die Hängelampe mit dem indigofarbenen Glasschirm, die dazu passende Wandleuchte und der ovale Spiegel neben der Tür, das war alles. Sondra hatte dieser spartanischen Grundeinrichtung nichts hinzugefügt, nicht einmal einen Sessel oder einen Teppich oder irgendetwas anderes nach ihrem Geschmack. Die Lücken, die früher von Kayes Schreibtisch und ihrer geliebten Schatztruhe ausgefüllt worden waren - ein gewaltiges Vehikel aus massivem Tukkholz, das sie von ihrem Großvater geerbt und als Sitzbank und Stauraum für voluminöse Daunenjacken und andere platzverschlingende Skisportartikel verwendet hatte -, gähnten immer noch, das Regal stand nach wie vor leer, die Wände waren kahl. Es gab keine Bilder, keinerlei persönlichen Habseligkeiten, nichts, was überhaupt auf die gegenwärtige Bewohnerin hingewiesen hätte, geschweige denn auf ihr Wesen, ihren Charakter. Der ganze Raum machte einen öden, verlassenen Eindruck, ungefähr wie ein Hotelzimmer, nachdem ein ganzes Kontingent von Reinigungsdroiden auch die kleinsten Spuren des letzten Gastes beseitigt hatte. Jessamy hatte schon verstaubte Theaterkulissen gesehen, die mehr Leben und Gemütlichkeit ausgestrahlt hatten als dieses verwaiste und seltsam abweisend wirkende Zimmer, in dem Sondra seit Monaten lebte.

Obwohl von Staub hier natürlich sowieso nicht die Rede sein konnte - alles war so peinlich sauber wie jeder Winkel, in dem Miss Putzfimmel regierte. Das Bett war nur ein weiteres Beispiel für Sondras beinahe soldatisch angehauchten Sinn für absolute Präzision in jeder Lebenslage: Das Oberlaken und die Decke waren so makellos glatt und so straff zurechtgezurrt, dass nicht das kleinste Fältchen zu erkennen war. Eine fallen gelassene Creditmünze wäre zweifellos daran abgeprallt wie ein Smashball an einer Wand. Sergeant Pinnbec hätte an Sondra seine helle Freude gehabt.

Doch Jessamy dachte nur voller Verwunderung an den Gepäckstapel, mit dem ihre Untermieterin seinerzeit angerückt war. Der Koffer, die Reisetaschen, die Kartons ... vor allem die Kartons. Was hatte Sondra darin befördert? Kleider? Ganz bestimmt nicht, denn damals war ihre Garderobe noch nicht so umfangreich gewesen, dass sie dafür mehr Platz gebraucht hätte, als ein einzelner Koffer ihr zur Verfügung stellen konnte. Aber was hatte sie dann damit transportiert? Jessamy öffnete den Schrank, der inzwischen vor Kleidung beinah überquoll, aber auf den ersten Blick keine anderen irdischen Güter offenbarte. Es war unbegreiflich.

Jessamy erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie sie selbst vor ein paar Jahren bei ihren Eltern ausgezogen und in das _Shaalizaar Inn_ übergesiedelt war. Sie hatte damals einen gemieteten Minitransporter voller Leichtplastikboxen in verschiedenen Größen mitgebracht, die bis zum Rand mit allem möglichen Krimskrams gefüllt gewesen waren, den sie dann nach und nach über ihre ganze Wohnung verteilt hatte. Allein schon ihre Sammlung an Buchchips hatte eine Box für sich beansprucht, während Sondra, die doch eine richtige Leseratte war, offensichtlich kein einziges eigenes Buch besaß.

Und was war mit ihrer angeblichen Leidenschaft für klassische Musik? Lebte Sondra sie nur via Holovid aus oder gehörte sie zu diesen Live-Konzert-Puristen? Hier fand sich jedenfalls nicht einmal eine einsame Tarzom-Symphonie auf Audio−Disc. Und wo waren all die anderen Sachen, die Familienholos, das alte Spielzeug, die vielen sentimentalen Andenken, die man auf keinen Fall wegwerfen wollte? (Auf Jessamys Kopfkissen thronte heute noch ihr Lieblingsstofftier, eine stark zerfledderte silbergraue Plüschkatze, die Zev immer wieder zum Lachen und den Kater zu verspielten Halbattacken reizte, und das Regal über ihrem Bett wurde immer noch von den vielen antiken Deko-Schneekugeln beherrscht, die sie als Kind mit Leidenschaft gesammelt hatte.) Wo waren die tausend Kleinigkeiten, die auch junge Menschen im Lauf ihres Lebens schon angesammelt hatten und die sie unweigerlich mit sich nahmen, wenn sie zum ersten Mal in die Welt hinauszogen? Hier in Sondras Zimmer war nichts davon zu finden. Man konnte fast den Eindruck gewinnen, dass ihr Leben erst mit ihrem Einzug ins _Shaalizaar Inn_ begonnen hatte. _Und wer weiß, vielleicht ist es ja auch so. Vielleicht ist Sondra Rakosh erst in der Minute geboren worden, als ich sie hereingelassen habe, _dachte Jessamy voller Unbehagen.

Aber sogar dafür musste es theoretisch irgendwelche Anhaltspunkte geben. Kein Mensch konnte der komplexen Maschinerie der imperialen Bürokratie ewig entkommen. Natürlich rechnete Jessamy nicht ernsthaft damit, auf so aussagekräftige und hochoffizielle Dokumente wie ID-Karten, Sozialversicherungsausweise oder Stammbücher voller Geburtsurkunden zu stoßen, aber sie ging davon aus, dass niemand ganz und gar ohne schriftliche Unterlagen auskam. Sogar Sondra - oder wie auch immer sie in Wirklichkeit heißen mochte - musste irgendwo ein paar Rechnungen oder Kontoauszüge oder ähnlich interessante und aufschlussreiche Dinge aufbewahren, eventuell ein paar ausgedruckte Mails oder vielleicht sogar ein Tagebuch, was nun wirklich ein sensationeller Erfolg und als Informationsquelle nicht mehr zu überbieten gewesen wäre_. _Die Frage war nur _wo_ - schon wieder!

„Öfter mal was Neues", maulte Jessamy vor sich hin, aber dies war kaum der richtige Augenblick, um sich über die Monotonie ihrer Spürhundtätigkeit aufzuregen, also nahm sie sich zusammen und machte sich an die Arbeit. Sie durchsuchte den ganzen Schrank systematisch von oben bis unten, stöberte durch jeden Wäschestapel, fahndete über, unter und zwischen den Kleidern, tastete jedes einzelne Stück und sogar die Regalfächer ab, aber fündig wurde sie nicht.

Danach nahm sie sich das Bett vor. Sie wühlte sich rücksichtslos durch Decken, Laken, Kissen und Polster, sie knöpfte sämtliche Bezüge auf und nach einer sorgfältigen Inspektion ihres Innenlebens wieder zu, sie spähte unter die Matratze, sie untersuchte den Rost, sie erforschte das Bettgestell Zentimeter für Zentimeter und am Ende kroch sie in der stillen Hoffnung, dass ihr die Froschperspektive irgendeine Offenbarung brachte, sogar unter das Bett, aber alles war umsonst. Sie brauchte fast eine Viertelstunde, um das superkorrekte Kasernenniveau von Sondras Ruhelager wieder herzustellen, denn sie war ein wenig aus der Übung, was die kleinen Tricks und Kniffs bei dieser Art von Kunstwerk anging. (Auf der _Warbride_ hatte sie es nicht mehr nötig, auf solche Dinge zu achten - Captain Dakall wäre nicht einmal im Traum auf die Idee verfallen, seine kostbare Zeit mit der Kontrolle von Offizierskabinen zu verschwenden.)

Als dieses Glanzstück endlich vollbracht war, war Jessamy so gereizt, dass sie senkrecht an die Decke hätte gehen können. Es war aber auch zu frustrierend, dass alle ihre Bemühungen, der wahren Sondra auf die Spur zu kommen, im Sande zu verlaufen schienen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, überall auf unsichtbare Mauern und Zäune zu stoßen. Und was sollte sie sich als nächstes vornehmen? Ihre Besenkammer? Den Keller? Den Speicher? In einem so großen Gebäude wie dem _Shaalizaar Inn_ musste es beinahe unendlich viele Möglichkeiten geben, etwas so zu verstecken, dass es zwar außerhalb von Jessamys unmittelbarer Reichweite und damit vor Zufallsentdeckungen geschützt war, aber doch noch schnell genug greifbar, wenn Sondra es brauchte. _Aber dieses raffinierte Biest könnte auch genau so gut auf Nummer Sicher gehen und irgendwo in der City ein Bankschließfach haben, wo sie ihren ganzen Krempel unter Schloss und Riegel hält, _dachte Jessamy, die inzwischen voller Ressentiments gegen Sondra war, was ihr auch nicht zu verdenken war. _Ach, es ist hoffnungslos_. _Bloß raus hier!_

Auf dem Weg nach draußen kickte sie voller Ärger die Schranktür zu, die sie im Eifer des Gefechtes zu schließen vergessen hatte. Vielleicht ließ ihre feindselige Stimmung ihren Fußtritt etwas kräftiger ausfallen, als sie es beabsichtigt hatte, vielleicht saß die Zierleiste, die bis dahin die obere Schrankkante gesäumt hatte, aber auch aus anderen Gründen viel zu locker, jedenfalls löste sie sich plötzlich von ihrem angestammten Platz und fiel herunter, wobei sie Jessamys Kopf nur um Haaresbreite verfehlte.

„MIST!!!"

Jessamy befürchtete schon einen größeren Schaden, aber als sie die Zierleiste aufhob, stellte sie mit freudloser Genugtuung fest, dass die Holzzapfen an der Rückseite unversehrt waren. Sie musste das Teil einfach nur wieder in die vorgesehenen Bohrlöcher in der Halterung stecken und es fest andrücken. Sie schickte sich gerade an, genau das zu tun, als ihr Blick an einem vagen rechteckigen Umriss oben auf dem Schrank hängen blieb. Ein Koffer. Sondras Koffer. Bis jetzt völlig verborgen durch die hohe Zierleiste, die fast den ganzen Raum zwischen Schrankkante und Zimmerdecke ausfüllte - das ideale Versteck. _Natürlich!_ _Das ist es! _

Jessamy ließ die Leiste achtlos fallen, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, packte den Koffer an seinem Griff und zerrte ihn mit einem energischen Ruck aus seinem improvisierten Geheimfach heraus. Ihr blieb gerade genug Zeit, über das unerwartete Gewicht ihres Fundstücks zu staunen, als der Koffer ihr auch schon aus der Hand glitt und dem Gesetz der Schwerkraft folgend unter Donnergepolter auf dem Boden landete. Die Wucht des Aufpralls ließ die Schnappverschlüsse, die den Deckel sicherten, mit einem indignierten Klicken aufspringen und schon war der verblüffende, wenn auch wenig spektakuläre Inhalt entblößt. Vier große rote Ziegelsteine, sorgfältig in mehrere Lagen Luftpolsterfolie eingewickelt - das war das erste und vorläufig auch das einzige, was Jessamy zu sehen bekam. _Kein Wunder, dass das Ding so schwer war ... dass __**alles**__ so schwer war! _

Jessamys Gedanken wanderten unwillkürlich zu dem Tag von Sondras Ankunft zurück, vor allem zu dem Taxifahrer, der damals ihre Mitbringsel in die Wohnung befördert hatte. Im Nachhinein fand sie, dass Sondras scheinbar übertriebene Großzügigkeit beim Trinkgeld durchaus gerechtfertigt gewesen war - immerhin hatte sie den armen Mann dazu gezwungen, sich mit einem Gepäck abzuschleppen, das zu neunzig Prozent aus einer ziemlich gewichtigen Attrappe bestanden hatte. Ein paar Kleider, ein paar unverzichtbare Bagatellen wie Zahnbürste oder andere Körperpflegeutensilien und der Rest einfach nur Ziegelsteine, in dicke Folienschichten gehüllt, damit sie beim Transport nicht aneinander schlugen und klapperten. _Jetzt weiß ich, warum sie nicht wollte, dass ich ihr beim Auspacken helfe ..._

Später hatte Sondra dann wohl zusammen mit ihren Umzugskartons auch die Steine Stück für Stück entsorgt. Warum sie allerdings vier davon behalten hatte und heute noch in ihrem Koffer aufbewahrte, war Jessamy schleierhaft. _Vielleicht ist sie einfach noch nicht dazu gekommen sie wegzuschaffen ... diese Riesendinger kann sie ja nicht gut durch den Müllschlucker jagen. Und es würde schon ein bisschen auffallen, wenn sie irgendwo in der Fußgängerzone stehen bleibt, so einen Brocken aus ihrer Handtasche fischt und ihn mitten auf dem Gehweg deponiert ... _

Was Sondra ebenfalls behalten hatte, waren die beiden jetzt leeren Reisetaschen, die zu wurstförmigen Päckchen zusammengerollt unter den Ziegelsteinen lagen und übrigens gar nicht so leer waren, wie Jessamy zuerst angenommen hatte, denn zumindest eine von ihnen gab ein ausgesprochen verlockend klingendes papierenes Knistern von sich, als Jessamy sie berührte. Endlich ein Hinweis?

Aufgeregt zog Jessamy den Reißverschluss auf, griff in die Tasche hinein und förderte ihre erste richtige Beute zu Tage, mehrere beschriebene Seiten, die an der Kante mit einer Büroklammer zusammengeheftet waren. Das oberste Blatt war ein Briefbogen aus edlem handgeschöpften Büttenpapier. Ein in Gold und Silber eingeprägtes Emblem im Kopf zeigte einen stark stilisierten Katamaran, der schnittig über eine zickzackförmige Wellenlinie rauschte, die schäumende Wogen darstellen sollte. Der Text des Briefes verbarg seine geschäftstüchtige Sachlichkeit hinter einem zierlichen blauen Kursivdruck und übertrieben verbindlichen, beinahe schon servilen Höflichkeitsfloskeln.

Der Vorstand des _Aquariana e.V. _bedankte sich _herzlichst_ für die Anfrage von Miss Sorkin und war _hocherfreut_ über ihr Interesse an einer Mitgliedschaft in seinem Club. Es war ihm eine _außerordentliche_ Ehre, ihr in der Anlage einen entsprechenden Antrag und gleichzeitig ein Anmeldeformular für den von ihr gewünschten Segelkurs zu überreichen. Er bedauerte den lästigen, aber leider unvermeidlichen bürokratischen Aufwand _unendlich _und empfahl Miss Sorkin dringend, nicht nur das Merkblatt mit den allgemeinen Geschäftsbedingungen sorgfältig durchzulesen, sondern bei der Gelegenheit auch gleich darüber nachzudenken, ob dies nicht der geeignete Zeitpunkt war, eine preisgünstige Unfallversicherung abzuschließen. Immerhin war jede Sportart mit ganz eigenen Risiken verbunden und die Versicherungsgebühren würden selbstverständlich mit einem großzügigen Rabatt auf den Jahresbeitrag verrechnet werden. Eine Broschüre zu diesem Thema war dem Schreiben ebenfalls beigefügt.

_Miss Sorkin!_ Jessamys Blutdruck stieg zusammen mit ihrem Adrenalinspiegel so rasant an, dass sie ein gefährliches Rauschen und Klingen in den Ohren hatte, als sie zur letzten Seite umblätterte, die nur eine Kopie war - das Original war natürlich längst wieder zurückgeschickt worden. Doch die große kühne Handschrift, mit der die Anmeldung für einen sechswöchigen Anfängerkurs in der clubeigenen Segelschule des _Aquariana e.V._ ausgefüllt worden war, kam Jessamy trotzdem beunruhigend vertraut vor. Aber wirklich erschüttert war sie erst beim Anblick ihres vollständigen Namens, den sie auf der dafür vorgesehenen Punktlinie am unteren Rand des Formulars vorfand. Es war von dem lang gezogenen J am Anfang über die schwungvollen S-Schnörkel in der Mitte bis zu dem leicht abgeschrägten kleinen N am Ende ihre eigene Unterschrift - oder vielmehr eine vollkommene Imitation davon.

Jessamy starrte ungläubig auf dieses unbegreifliche Autogramm, das ihrem eigenen zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah, und wieder schlug das Bild, das sie sich in vertrauensseligeren Zeiten von ihrer Mitbewohnerin gemacht hatte, einen Salto mortale. Sie fragte sich prompt, wie oft Sondra inzwischen ihren Namen als Pseudonym missbraucht hatte und bei welchen Gelegenheiten sie noch genug kriminelle Energie für eine Urkundenfälschung entwickelt hatte. Wie viel Übung brauchte ein Mensch eigentlich, um die Schreibweise eines anderen so perfekt nachahmen zu können? Jessamy sah sich das Formular noch einmal genauer an, aber ihr erster Eindruck bestätigte sich: Es war ihre Handschrift. Und man musste kein Graphologe sein, um zu erkennen, wie flüssig und natürlich der ganze Duktus war. Es gab keine Unterbrechung in dem gleichmäßigen Auf und Ab der Linienführung, nichts, was ein Stocken, eine Unsicherheit verraten hätte. Wie um alles in der Welt hatte Sondra das fertiggebracht? Es war ein Mysterium ...

... und nicht das einzige, denn die Reisetasche hatte noch mehr zu bieten, wie Jessamy soeben entdeckte. Es gab auch noch ein mit Klettband gesichertes Seitenfach, das zwei Ausbuchtungen aufwies, die eine kleine und rund, die andere eckig und wesentlich größer. Das Klettband erwies sich als widerspenstig, aber der Einsatz von roher Gewalt brachte Jessamy schnell zum Ziel. Bald war sie dazu in der Lage, auch diese Trophäen zu sichten. Eine weiße Plastikdose, die bis zum Rand mit Tabletten gefüllt war, wurde zuerst von ihr in Augenschein genommen. Das Etikett war von der Dose abgerissen worden, aber Jessamy brauchte weder Seriennummern noch irgendein Apothekerkauderwelsch, um zu wissen, was sie da vor sich hatte - diese winzigen grell orangefarbenen Pillen mit dem eingestanzten Symbol „L+" hätte sie unter Hunderten von Medikamenten wiedererkannt.

Aber beinahe noch bizarrer war der zweite Fund, eine Schachtel _Polychroma Schaumtönung, _die laut Inhaltsbeschreibung eine besonders intensive Pigmentmischung enthielt und eine absolut naturgetreue Umbrabraun-Schattierung mit Seidenglanzeffekten erzeugte, die bei sachgemäßer Anwendung der beiliegenden Pflegespülung mindestens zehn Haarwäschen überdauern sollte. Jessamy betrachtete das abgebildete Model, das seine frisch getönte umbrabraune Mähne mit Seidenglanzeffekten zur Schau stellte, und plötzlich musste sie lachen, bis ihr Tränen in die Augen schossen, was natürlich eher ein Resultat von überreizten Nerven als von echter Fröhlichkeit war.

„Das darf doch einfach nicht wahr sein!" stöhnte sie, als sie sich wieder ein wenig von ihrem leicht hysterischen Heiterkeitsausbruch erholt hatte. „Nichts an dieser Frau ist echt - nicht mal ihre Haarfarbe!"

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie das verdaut hatte, aber als es endlich soweit war, durchsuchte sie ziemlich lustlos die andere Reisetasche. Doch für heute waren wohl alle Möglichkeiten für sensationelle Entdeckungen endgültig ausgeschöpft und Jessamy war keineswegs traurig darüber. Sie hatte genug gesehen, mehr als genug. Die Frage war jetzt nur, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte ...

Zunächst verstaute sie alles wieder genauso, wie sie es vorgefunden hatte. Nachdem sie auch den Schrank mit ein paar ziemlich kraftvollen Fausthieben gegen die wieder eingepasste Zierleiste in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand versetzt hatte, zog sie sich hastig aus dem Feindgebiet zurück und alarmierte die Hilfstruppen. Mit anderen Worten: Sie rief Zev an. „Komm so schnell wie möglich her. Ich muss unbedingt mit dir reden."

Mehr sagte sie nicht und mehr war auch gar nicht nötig. Keine zwanzig Minuten später - Jessamy hatte noch nicht einmal damit begonnen, die Instantsuppe auszulöffeln, die sie in einem Anfall von Heißhunger gebraut hatte - war Zev da, gespannt wie ein Flitzbogen und außer sich vor Sorge.

„Was ist? Bist du krank? Hast du geweint? Du hast so merkwürdig ausgesehen ... Ist was passiert?" sprudelte er heraus und zog Jessamy gleichzeitig abrupt an sich, um sie stürmisch abzuküssen, was jeden Versuch, auch nur eine seiner Fragen zu beantworten, in gegenseitiger Atemlosigkeit stecken bleiben ließ.

Seltsamerweise war es gerade seine Aufregung, die Jessamy wieder völlig ruhig werden ließ, obwohl der ausgesprochen tröstliche Körperkontakt mit soviel maskuliner Wärme und Fürsorge natürlich auch sein Teil dazu beitrug. Wie auch immer, nachdem sie eine Weile umarmt und verhätschelt worden war, setzte sich ihr Mitteilungsdrang durch und Zev wurde in das neueste Kapitel ihrer WG-Tragikomödie eingeweiht.

Eine von Zevs vielen wunderbaren Eigenschaften bestand darin, dass er niemals auch nur den leisesten Zweifel daran hegte, wie mit einer gegebenen Situation richtig umzugehen war. Er hatte für jedes Problem eine Patentlösung parat - vor allem für das SondraProblem. „Wirf sie raus! Heute noch!"

„Wie stellst du dir das eigentlich vor? Sie ist nicht mal hier und ich bin schon in ein paar Stunden auch wieder unterwegs. Soll ich ihr vielleicht einfach den Koffer vor die Tür setzen und den Codeschlüssel austauschen lassen?" Noch während Jessamy es aussprach, wurde ihr bewusst, dass eine derart rigorose Vorgehensweise im Ernstfall ohnehin unmöglich durchzuführen beziehungsweise durchzuhalten gewesen wäre: Gleb Botkin, ein überzeugter Rakosh-Anhänger und Sorkin-Gegner, hätte niemals zugelassen, dass Sondra einfach ausgesperrt wurde. Aber Zev sah das offensichtlich anders.

„Warum nicht? Schließlich käme sie damit immer noch verdammt gut weg, viel besser, als sie es verdient, wenn man bedenkt, wie sie dich reingelegt hat. Sie hat dich von Anfang an hintergangen, Sam! Du schuldest ihr nichts, gar nichts. Sie kann froh sein, dass du nicht die Polizei gerufen hast. Jeder andere an deiner Stelle hätte es schon längst getan."

„Die Polizei? Was hat denn die Polizei damit zu tun?"

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder? Sam, was diese Frau da macht, verstößt gegen das Gesetz! Sie hat sich unter einem falschen Namen bei dir eingenistet, sie benutzt _deinen_ Namen, sie fälscht deine Unterschrift, sie klaut dein Boot. Und wer weiß, was sie sonst noch alles abgezogen hat. Was muss sie eigentlich noch anstellen, damit du endlich einen Schlussstrich ziehst? Deine Bude ausräumen, dein Konto plündern?"

Die Erwähnung eher konventioneller illegaler Machenschaften erinnerte Jessamy an ein kleines, aber durchaus bemerkenswertes Detail, das sie bis jetzt völlig vergessen hatte. „Weißt du, was ich noch bei ihr gefunden habe? Eine randvolle Dose Lindan Plus."

„Lindan was?"

„Plus. Das ist ein Beruhigungsmittel ... ein Schlafmittel, wenn du so willst. Und ein richtiger Hammer noch dazu. Mit zwei, drei Pillen davon kannst du sogar ein Bantha ins Reich der Träume schicken. Und mit dieser Menge könntest du wahrscheinlich eine ganze Herde flachlegen. Das Zeug ist unglaublich stark und gar nicht ungefährlich. Deshalb wird es eigentlich nur bei Patienten eingesetzt, die unter ständiger Aufsicht stehen, in Krankenhäusern oder Pflegeheimen oder so. Gewöhnliche Sterbliche wie du und ich kommen da jedenfalls nicht ran, nicht mal auf Rezept."

„Woher weißt du das alles?"

„Von meinem Vater." Jessamy biss sich auf die Lippen, als sie an Jeoff Sorkin dachte, an seinen langen Kampf gegen diese heimtückische Krankheit, die so selten auftrat, dass sie kaum erforscht war, an die Hilflosigkeit seiner Ärzte, die eine sinnlose Therapie nach der anderen verordnet hatten, nur um nicht zugeben zu müssen, dass sie nicht mehr weiter wussten, an sein endloses Sterben. „Sie haben ihm Lindan gegeben, als die Schmerzen nicht mehr auszuhalten waren ... damals, als es mit ihm zu Ende ging ..."

Zev griff über den Tisch - inzwischen saßen sie nämlich in der Küche - und drückte ihre Hand. Dann, sichtlich bemüht, in die weniger schmerzliche Gegenwart zurückzukehren, pfiff er leise durch die Zähne und sagte ironisch: „Die _liebe_ kleine Sondra, die nicht mal Kopfwehtabletten schluckt ... Glaubst du, sie handelt mit Drogen?"

„Das würde einiges erklären, aber längst nicht alles. Nein, da steckt etwas ganz anderes dahinter." Jessamy rührte geistesabwesend in ihrer längst kalt gewordenen Suppe herum, während sie versuchte, eine Befürchtung in Worte zu kleiden, um die ihre Gedanken hartnäckig kreisten, seit sie das Anmeldeformular des _Aquariana-_Clubs gesehen hatte. „Weißt du, vielleicht drehe ich langsam ein bisschen durch, aber wenn ich mir das alles so durch den Kopf gehen lasse und zwei und zwei zusammenzähle, dann kommen mir die wildesten Ideen."

Zev wurde sofort hellhörig. „Was für Ideen?"

„Es hört sich komplett wahnsinnig an, wenn ich das jetzt sage, aber ... könnte es sein, dass sie versucht, meine Identität anzunehmen?"

„_Sie_ ist komplett wahnsinnig", betonte Zev. „Sie ist völlig besessen von dir, das habe ich ja schon immer gesagt. Und wer weiß, was noch alles passiert, wenn sie sich immer mehr da reinsteigert? Sam, es ist wirklich allerhöchste Zeit, dass du dir diese Verrückte endlich vom Hals schaffst!"

„Und was ist, wenn sie gar nicht verrückt ist? Was ist, wenn sie in Wirklichkeit so normal ist wie du und ich und nur aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund versucht, mir ähnlich zu werden ... so ähnlich, wie es überhaupt nur geht?"

Zev durchlebte unübersehbar erst einen Augenblick großer Verwirrung und dann großer Erleuchtung. „Ach, meinst du, sie plant irgendwas, was sie dir in die Schuhe schieben will, vielleicht einen groß angelegten Scheckbetrug oder einen Banküberfall oder so was in der Richtung?"

„In _diese_ Richtung habe ich eigentlich nicht gedacht - eher in _meine_ Richtung."

Zevs Augenbrauen zuckten hoch, als wollten sie über seinen Haaransatz hinausspringen. „Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass sie zu den Rebellen gehört?"

„Wäre das wirklich so weit hergeholt? Überleg doch mal: Würde eine x-beliebige Durchschnittsdiebin, die nur darauf aus ist, meine Wohnung und mein Konto zu plündern, monatelang damit warten und sich in der Zwischenzeit auch noch die Mühe machen, mich und mein ganzes Leben zu kopieren? Würde eine zukünftige Bankräuberin, die mich zu ihrem Sündenbock machen will, vielleicht den _Standard-__Leitfaden für Flottenoffiziere _lesen und mich bei jeder Gelegenheit über meinen Job ausfragen? Denn sie _hat_ mich ausgefragt, Zev - das wird mir erst jetzt richtig klar. Sie hat mich regelrecht ausgehorcht. Dauernd wollte sie etwas über die _Warbride_ hören, wie es dort so ist, was ich dort treibe ... Sie konnte von meinen Geschichten ja gar nicht genug bekommen. Sie hat jede noch so triviale Kleinigkeit förmlich verschlungen. Und warum sollte sie sich ausgerechnet dafür so interessieren? Nein, Zev, sie hat irgendetwas vor, etwas, für das sie wenigstens eine Zeitlang in meine Haut schlüpfen muss. Sie hat wahrscheinlich einen ganz bestimmten Auftrag, eine Mission, die sie nur durchziehen kann, wenn sie dabei meine Rolle spielt. Und sie ist hier bei mir aufgetaucht, um sich darauf vorzubereiten, um _ich_ zu werden. Oh Gott, das ist ja richtig unheimlich!"

Jessamy schwieg einen Augenblick lang, bevor sie langsamer fortfuhr: „Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich absolut nicht verstehe, was ihr das alles bringen soll. Ich meine, mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass es glatter Selbstmord wäre, wenn sie versuchen würde, sich für mich auszugeben und sich auf der _Warbride_ oder sonst wo einzuschleichen ... Also sogar wenn sie _das_ schaffen würde, was hätte sie schon davon? Ich bin doch nur ein ganz kleines Licht, ein Niemand mit der niedrigsten Sicherheitsstufe überhaupt. Was könnte sie da schon großartig auskundschaften? Den monatlichen Treibstoffverbrauch von TIE-Jägern? Jeder Bericht, jede Meldung, alles was irgendwie wichtig ist, ist doppelt und dreifach codiert und mit Passwörtern abgesichert und was weiß ich. Also das einzige echte Sicherheitsloch bei uns auf der _Warbride_ ist der Getränkeautomat auf der Brücke. Der Cofecea, den das Ding ausspuckt, ist lebensgefährlich - vor allem dann, wenn Mjuly wieder mal vergessen hat, uns zu erzählen, dass er gerade eine Ladung Entkalker in den Wassertank gegossen hat. Ach Zev, irgendwie ergibt das alles überhaupt keinen Sinn!"

„Wirf sie einfach raus, Sam."

„Das wäre natürlich das Beste. Auf jeden Fall wäre es das Einfachste. Aber ich muss erstmal darüber nachdenken ... Ich meine, was ist, wenn ich Recht habe? Wäre es dann nicht meine Pflicht, irgendwas gegen sie zu unternehmen?"

Zev legte die Fingerspitzen zusammen, als faltete er die Hände zum Gebet, und wiederholte, jede Silbe skandierend: „Wirf. Sie. Ein-fach. Raus. Sam." Durch den abgehackten Rhythmus gewann der Satz einen eigenartig hypnotischen Beiklang, ungefähr wie ein Mantra oder ein Demonstrantensprechchor.

„Ich muss erstmal darüber nachdenken", erwiderte Jessamy eigensinnig.

Zev stieß einen kleinen geduldigen Seufzer aus, der ihr begreiflich machen sollte, wie halsstarrig sie war und wie schwer sie ihm das Leben damit machte, ausgerechnet ihm, der doch nur ihr Glück im Sinn hatte. Als er sah, dass er damit keinen nennenswerten Eindruck hinterließ, verdrehte er vielsagend die Augen in Richtung Küchendecke und seufzte noch einmal, dieses Mal mit mehr Nachdruck.

„Na schön, Sam", sagte er schließlich. „Aber denk lieber nicht zu lange darüber nach. Und falls du dich irgendwann doch noch dazu aufraffen solltest, etwas gegen unsere Superagentin zu unternehmen, dann lass am besten gleich als allererstes dein Konto sperren ... nur für den Fall, dass die Allianz völlig pleite ist und vorhat, mit deinen letzen zehn Credits einen Großangriff auf Coruscant oder ein Attentat auf den Imperator zu finanzieren oder irgendwas in dieser Art."

„Das ist nicht komisch, Zev!"

„Ich weiß."

Sondra kam an diesem Abend nicht mehr nach Hause und niemand bedauerte es. Die mit Zev verbrachte Nacht hatte alle Gedanken an die finsteren Ränke und Intrigen ihrer Mitbewohnerin für ein paar Stunden in Schach gehalten, aber sobald Jessamy am nächsten Morgen zur _Warbride_ und damit zum Ernst des Lebens zurückgekehrt war, fing sie wieder an, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Was sollte sie jetzt nur mit Sondra anfangen? Sollte sie sie einfach schnell loswerden und dann die ganze Angelegenheit vergessen, wie Zev es vorgeschlagen hatte, oder sollte sie dem Ruf der Pflicht folgen und die mutmaßliche Rebellin zur Strecke bringen?

Jessamy brütete elf Tage lang über ihrem Dilemma, ohne zu einer Entscheidung zu kommen. Dann trieb das bedrohlich näherrückende nächste freie Wochenende sie zu einer Verzweiflungstat: Sie schüttete Chevan ihr Herz aus. Sie fing ihn abends auf dem Weg zum Freizeitdeck ab, wo er sich ein Smashballturnier zwischen zwei Pilotenteams ansehen wollte, lotste ihn an einen abseits gelegenen Ecktisch in der Offiziersmesse, betäubte ihre Bedenken ob dieses riskanten Schrittes mit einem doppelten Hyperraumhopser ohne Eis - besondere Situationen erforderten einen besonders starken Tropfen zur moralischen Aufrüstung - und vertraute ihm im Flüsterton und unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit ihr dunkles Geheimnis an.

Chevan war davon so beeindruckt, dass er sogar das versäumte Spiel und die hundert Credits vergaß, die er in einem Anflug von Tollkühnheit auf einen ziemlich unwahrscheinlichen 3:0-Sieg der Delta-Staffel verwettet hatte. „Krass! Total abgefahren, ehrlich!" (Obwohl er die Dreißig längst überschritten hatte, war es ihm nie gelungen, seinen Schuljungenjargon ganz und gar abzulegen. Sogar in rein dienstlichen Gesprächen, die für gewöhnlich von dem stocksteifen Zeremoniell und der entsprechend gehobenen Ausdrucksweise militärischen Protokolls bestimmt wurden, kam es gelegentlich zu einem kleinen Ausrutscher und dem einen oder anderen geflügelten Wort - ein Umstand, der überlegene Intellektuelle wie Captain Dakall immer wieder zu zungenfertigen Bosheiten inspirierte.)

Aber das war nicht ganz die Reaktion, die Jessamy erhofft und erwartet hatte. „Und? Was sagst du dazu?"

Chevan sann eine Weile vor sich hin und gestand schließlich: „Ich hab noch nie einen waschechten Rebellen aus der Nähe gesehen."

Auch das ging irgendwie am Kern der Sache vorbei, wie Jessamy fand. „_Und_? Was würdest du an meiner Stelle machen?"

„Keine Ahnung." Chevan quirlte mit einem Stück Stangensulari in seinem eigenen Drink herum, einer schaurigen giftgelben Mixtur aus Limaaniwasser und einem undefinierbaren alkoholischen Zusatz, die aussah und roch wie ein Desinfektionsmittel. „Ich glaube, ich würde einfach zum Alten gehen."

„Zum _Captain_?! Nein, danke - nicht mal mit den Füßen voraus!" sagte Jessamy so laut, dass Commander Rellnik, der erste Offizier der _Warbride_, der an der Bar stand und sich ebenfalls einen Feierabendabsacker gönnte, sich zu ihr umdrehte und mild tadelnd mit dem Zeigefinger wackelte.

Jessamy errötete heftig und nahm hastig einen viel zu großen Schluck von ihrem Hyperraumhopser, der ihr prompt in die falsche Kehle geriet. Nachdem sie sowohl den Hustenreiz als auch die allgemeine Peinlichkeit überstanden hatte, zischte sie Chevan sotto voce zu: „_Er_ ist so ungefähr der letzte Mensch in der Galaxis, dem ich diese Story erzählen will."

„Aber das ist einfach eine Nummer zu groß für dich, Sorkin. Rück Dakall lieber rechtzeitig auf die Bude und beichte alles, dann kann dir niemand einen Strick daraus drehen, egal, was diese Schnalle anstellt. Hältst du aber dicht und es passiert irgendwas, dann bist du im Eimer, sobald die Sache auffliegt, denn sie werden natürlich als allererstes von dir wissen wollen, warum du das nicht sofort gemeldet hast, und wie willst du ihnen _das_ erklären? Glaub mir, du handelst dir einen Riesenärger ein, wenn die auf die Idee kommen, dass du diese Rebellentussi gedeckt hast. Am Ende denken die noch, dass du selber ein Rebell bist - und dann bist du _wirklich _im Eimer. Die nageln dich glatt an die Wand, Sorkin!"

Von diesem Standpunkt aus hatte Jessamy es noch gar nicht gesehen. Sie sah ihren Kollegen großäugig an, völlig aufgewühlt von seiner düsteren Prognose.

„Und deshalb würde ich an deiner Stelle jetzt lieber mal über meinen Schatten springen und so schnell wie möglich zum Captain traben", schloss Chevan, goss die Überreste seines Drinks hinunter und alarmierte den kleinen R6-Droiden, der als Kellner fungierte, mit einem Fingerschnippen. „Noch einen Sonnentau, Blechkopf, gerührt und nicht geschüttelt und das Ganze ein bisschen flockig, klar?"

Der R6, dessen Spracherkennungsprogramm ebenfalls Schwierigkeiten mit Chevans saloppem Stil zu haben schien, kippte prompt eine Ladung Kokosraspel in den neuen Sonnentau.

„Mit flockig meine ich _schnell_ _her mit dem Gesöff_, keine _Kokosflocken_!" fauchte Chevan nach einem Überraschungsmoment. Der R6 gab ein entschuldigendes Quietschen von sich, setzte das Glas aber trotzdem vor ihm auf dem Tisch ab und rollte einfach davon, ohne sich weiter um seine Beschwerde zu kümmern. Chevan war fassungslos. „Jetzt sieh dir das an! Ist das zu glauben? Was muss ein Mann eigentlich noch machen, um in dieser fliegenden Mausefalle einen anständigen Drink serviert zu bekommen? Niemand hier versteht mich, niemand!" klagte er.

Jessamy, die andere Sorgen hatte als seine Kommunikationsprobleme, nickte zerstreut. „Hör mal, Chevan", sagte sie nach einer Weile, „das bleibt doch unter uns, ja?"

„Natürlich! Was hast du denn gedacht?" klang es entrüstet zurück.

Aber auf diese Frage hin hüllte sich Jessamy lieber in Schweigen. Sie konnte schließlich nicht gut zugeben, dass sie es schon halb bereute, Chevan ins Vertrauen gezogen zu haben, denn abgesehen von den ausgesprochen beunruhigenden Prophezeiungen, die sie damit heraufbeschworen hatte, fragte sie sich bereits, ob sie sich darauf verlassen konnte, dass _er_ dicht hielt.

Chevan musterte die unerwünschte Sonnentau-Variation voller Abscheu, probierte sie trotzdem und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Nach einer kummervollen Schweigeminute sagte er betont beiläufig: „Du gehst doch zum Captain, Sorkin, oder?"

Jessamy dachte, dass nichts und niemand sie jemals dazu bringen würde, freiwillig zu Dakall zu gehen, denn er verkörperte das genaue Gegenteil des Vorgesetztentyps, dem sie sich auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert hätte. Aber das behielt sie lieber für sich. „Darüber muss ich erstmal nachdenken", sagte sie ausweichend.

„Denk lieber nicht zu lange darüber nach!"

„Den Text habe ich doch gerade schon mal gehört", seufzte Jessamy.

„Von mir bestimmt nicht." Chevan zögerte einen Augenblick lang, dann fuhr er fort: „Ich will ja nicht drängeln, Sorkin, aber wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist ...."

„Ja, ja!" sagte Jessamy ungeduldig.

Doch in Wirklichkeit hatte sie bereits entschieden, dass die Sorkin-Rakosh-Wohngemeinschaft ohne weitere Einmischung von außen enden würde - was die Aussicht auf die Szene, die diesem Ende zwangsläufig vorausgehen würde, aber keineswegs erfreulicher machte. Obwohl das Recht eindeutig auf ihrer Seite war, sah Jessamy der bevorstehenden Auseinandersetzung mit leiser Beklommenheit entgegen, denn sie hatte durchaus vor, Sondra damit zu konfrontieren, dass sie die Wahrheit oder zumindest einen Teil der Wahrheit kannte.

Aber wie würde Sondra auf ihre Entlarvung reagieren? Und wie würden die Leute, die _hinter_ Sondra standen, darauf reagieren? Was war, wenn sich die Rebellen durch Jessamys Wissen bedroht fühlten und beschlossen, sie einfach aus dem Weg zu räumen? Würden Menschen, die vom Imperium keine Gnade zu erwarten hatten, sobald sie gefasst wurden, lange fackeln, wenn es darum ging, kurzen Prozess mit jemandem zu machen, der sie bestenfalls lebenslänglich in ein Arbeitslager und schlimmstenfalls vor ein Erschießungskommando bringen konnte? In diesem Zusammenhang musste Jessamy unwillkürlich an den unglückseligen Mr. Furgan und seinen seltsamen, nie wirklich aufgeklärten Unfall denken ... ein Unfall, der vielleicht gar kein Unfall gewesen war ...

Was war, wenn Mr. Furgan mit Sondra gesprochen hatte, wenn er irgendetwas gesagt oder getan hatte, was ihn in ihren Augen zu einer eindeutigen Gefahrenquelle gemacht hatte, die so schnell wie möglich beseitigt werden musste? Jessamy lief eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunter, als sie sich plötzlich an etwas erinnerte, das sie längst vergessen hatte: Sie selbst hatte Sondra damals in aller Unschuld erzählt, dass Mr. Furgan davon überzeugt war, noch nie von ihr und ihrer Bewerbung um Jessamys freies Zimmer gehört zu haben. Und kurz darauf war der arme Mann tödlich verunglückt ... Hatte Sondra hier vielleicht ihre Finger im Spiel? Hatten sie und ihre Komplizen Mr. Furgan zum Schweigen gebracht?

_Aber wenn das stimmt, dann bin ich ja schuld an seinem Tod!_ dachte Jessamy entsetzt. Und dann kam wieder ein großer Zorn über sie und für einen kritischen Augenblick schwankte sie in ihren Grundfesten und war schon fast dazu bereit, ihren gerade gefassten Entschluss wieder über Bord zu werfen und doch noch zu Captain Dakall zu gehen, die ganze Sache zu melden, Sondra anzuzeigen und der Gerechtigkeit ihren Lauf zu lassen. Denn wenn irgendjemand es verdient hatte, an die Wand genagelt zu werden, wie Chevan es ausdrückte, dann war es Sondra und überhaupt ...

Aber dann war der Augenblick vorüber und Jessamys plötzlich aufgeflammter Zorn sank in sich zusammen wie ein ausgebrannter Scheiterhaufen. Sie war einfach keine Denunziantin, das war das Problem. Ob Sondra es nun verdient hatte oder nicht, Jessamy brachte es einfach nicht über sich, sie in ein Arbeitslager oder vor ein Erschießungskommando oder wohin auch immer zu bringen. Sie empfand gerade jetzt nicht die leiseste Sympathie für die Allianz, aber sie hatte ein ganzes Jahr lang mit einer Parteigängerin dieser Allianz unter einem Dach gewohnt, mit ihr an einem Tisch gesessen, mit ihr gelacht, mit ihr _gelebt_ - das alles konnte Jessamy nicht einfach unter den Teppich kehren und so tun, als wäre es nie gewesen!

_Oh, wenn sie doch nur verschwinden würde!_ dachte Jessamy wild. _Wenn ich doch nur nach Hause kommen könnte und sie wäre einfach weg, auf und davon, über alle Berge! _Aber das war natürlich reines Wunschdenken und brachte sie keinen Schritt weiter. Sondra würde nicht einfach von selbst verschwinden. So unangenehm es auch war, es würde Jessamy nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als dafür zu sorgen, dass sie verschwand. Sie würde sich also an ihre ursprüngliche Strategie halten - mit einer kleinen, aber signifikanten Abweichung. Denn natürlich wäre es unter diesen Umständen heller Wahnsinn gewesen, Sondra bei ihrem nächsten und hoffentlich letzten Wortwechsel einfach ins Gesicht zu sagen, wofür sie sie hielt. Jessamy war kein Feigling, aber sie war auch nicht lebensmüde. Sie wollte sich auf gar keinen Fall mit einer fanatischen Horde von selbsternannten Revolutionären anlegen und sich damit automatisch selbst zum Abschuss freigeben. Jessamy seufzte schwer. Alles, was sie in diesem Augenblick wollte, was sie sich leidenschaftlich wünschte, war, wieder ein ganz normales Leben führen zu dürfen. Sie sehnte sich mit jeder Faser ihres Seins nach Ruhe, nach Sicherheit, nach Geborgenheit, nach allem, was sie früher besessen, aber wahrscheinlich nie genug gewürdigt hatte, bevor Sondra aufgetaucht und ihre unkomplizierte kleine Welt völlig aus den Fugen geraten war.

Nein, Sondra durfte nie erfahren, dass sie Bescheid wusste. Jessamy würde einfach den Weg des geringsten Widerstandes gehen und ihr unter einem Vorwand den Laufpass geben - und an Vorwänden fehlte es ihr nun wirklich nicht! _Ich werde ihr einfach sagen, dass sie gehen muss, weil sie die __**Nivess**__ genommen hat. Und sie muss sofort gehen. Ich dulde sie nicht einen Tag länger in meiner Wohnung als unbedingt nötig und __**das**__ sage ich ihr ins Gesicht, so oder so! Zev hat ganz Recht: Ich schulde ihr nichts, gar nichts. Ich werde sie nicht anzeigen, nein, aber ich werde sie vor die Tür setzen und damit Schluss._ _Und wenn ich das hinter mich gebracht habe, wenn ich sie endlich los bin, wird alles wieder so sein, wie es früher war ... na ja, nicht ganz wie früher, aber immerhin. Wir werden endlich zusammen sein, Zev und ich, und wir werden glücklich sein. Alles wird gut! Alles und jedes wird gut!_

Eine goldene Minute lang fühlte sich Jessamy wie erlöst - endlich hatte sie diese quälende Unentschlossenheit hinter sich gelassen, endlich wusste sie ganz genau, was sie zu tun hatte. Doch leider war diese Hochstimmung nur flüchtiger Natur, denn allzu schnell überkam sie das bohrende Gefühl, dass sie irgendetwas übersehen hatte, etwas Wichtiges. Und egal, was sie am Tag X zu Sondra sagen oder auch nicht sagen würde, es würde auf jeden Fall in einem Streit münden, denn egal, was Sondra und ihre Rebellenfreunde eingefädelt oder auch nicht eingefädelt hatten, Jessamy war auf jeden Fall im Begriff, ihre Pläne zu sabotieren, und das würde ihnen mit Sicherheit gar nicht gefallen. Und plötzlich hatte Jessamy wieder dieses unangenehme Kribbeln in der Magengrube, das lästigerweise immer dann in Erscheinung trat, wenn sie mit vollen Segeln in unbekannte Gewässer steuerte - und damit waren nicht unbedingt ihre Ausflüge mit der _Nivess_ gemeint!

Und so kam es, dass sie wahrscheinlich das einzige Besatzungsmitglied war, das nicht in das unterschwellige, aber unüberhörbare Gemurre und Gestöhne einstimmte, das sofort ausbrach, als der Captain am Freitagmorgen mit einem sardonischen Funkeln in den Augen verkündete, dass die _Warbride_ auf Befehl von Großadmiral Thrawn an einem Flottenmanöver im benachbarten Saatoo-System teilnehmen sollte, weshalb alle beantragten und ja, auch alle schon _genehmigten_ Urlaube mit sofortiger Wirkung gestrichen waren, denn ...

„... ich bin sicher, Sie alle sind sich dieser Ehre bewusst und werden trotz der belanglosen kleinen Unannehmlichkeit, die das für Sie persönlich bedeuten mag, wie immer Ihr Bestes geben", schnarrte Dakall und erdolchte mit einem schnellen kalten Blick alle Anwesenden, deren Gesichter unklugerweise verrieten, dass sie sich dieser Ehre nicht bewusst waren und deshalb auch keine große Lust verspürten, ihr Bestes zu geben.

Doch Jessamy war im Gegensatz zu ihren Kollegen zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben beinahe froh über den „bis auf weiteres" hinausgezögerten Urlaub, weil Tag X damit in eine beruhigend unbestimmte Entfernung verschoben wurde.

Aber leiderwar sie nicht die Einzige, die in dieser Verzögerung einen deutlichen Wink des Himmels sah, denn da war auch noch Chevan, der inzwischen die enervierende Angewohnheit angenommen hatte, ungefähr siebzehnmal am Tag zu fragen, ob Jessamy schon beim Captain gewesen war beziehungsweise, wann sie vorhatte, endlich zu ihm zu gehen. Er war sehr gekränkt, als sie nach rund einer Woche die Beherrschung verlor und ein ziemlich dickes Bündel Computerausdrucke nach ihm warf.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass das rein theoretisch unter die Rubrik ‚tätlicher Angriff auf einen vorgesetzten Offizier' fällt, ja?" sagte er beleidigt, als er würdevoll durch das enge Büro stakste und die überall verstreuten Papiere aufklaubte.

„Tut mir Leid, tut mir wirklich Leid, aber warum musst du mich auch dauernd damit löchern?" rief Jessamy aufgebracht.

„Ich hab's nur gut gemeint, Sorkin. Schließlich geht mich die Sache ja eigentlich gar nichts an. Es könnte mir völlig schnuppe sein, was aus dir wird."

„Ja, genau - es geht dich wirklich nichts an! Also warum zum Henker mischst du dich ständig ein?" schnappte Jessamy zurück.

„Und das ist jetzt der Dank!" sagte Chevan elegisch. „Ich mache nachts kein Auge mehr zu vor lauter Sorgen um dich und _du_ ..." Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf, rückte das verrutschte Rangabzeichen auf seiner Jacke wieder in Position und polierte es zärtlich.

Doch Jessamy kaufte ihm diese zur Schau gestellte Seelengröße nicht ab. Stattdessen fragte sie sich nicht ganz zu Unrecht, ob Chevans angebliche Schlaflosigkeit nicht eher der Sorge um sein eigenes Wohlergehen entsprang. Befürchtete er etwa, durch sie in Dinge hineingezogen zu werden, mit denen er nichts zu tun haben wollte? _Aber ich Dummkopf musste ihm ja unbedingt alles auf die Nase binden -__ das hab ich jetzt davon! _wütete sie innerlich.

Für den Rest des Tages war die Stimmung zwischen den beiden Kontrahenten ziemlich frostig. Chevan war eingeschnappt und Jessamy immer noch viel zu aufgeregt und vielleicht auch zu stolz, um einzulenken. Als ihre gemeinsame Schicht beendet war, marschierte Chevan sehr verschnupft und grußlos auf und davon und Jessamy wurde von bösen Vorahnungen heimgesucht.

Aber wirklich Angst bekam sie erst am nächsten Morgen, als Chevan sich gleich nach seiner reichlich verspäteten Ankunft hinter seiner Computerkonsole verschanzte und es krampfhaft vermied, in ihre Richtung zu sehen. Und als nur Minuten später eine zehn Zoll große Version von Dakalls steinernem Gesicht in einer Ecke ihres Bildschirms erschien und donnerte: „Lieutenant! In mein Büro! Sofort!" wusste sie ganz genau, warum Chevan ihr nicht mehr in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Wie konntest du mir das antun?"

Chevan weigerte sich immer noch, ihrem anklagenden Blick zu begegnen, raffte sich aber wenigstens zu einer Rechtfertigung für den ultimativen Vertrauensbruch auf. „Ich hab's dir ja gleich gesagt: Diese Geschichte ist einfach eine Nummer zu groß für dich  und für mich auch", murmelte er.

„Ich wäre nie hinter deinem Rücken zu Dakall gelaufen."

„Ich hab's nur gut gemeint", verteidigte sich Chevan. „Und auch wenn du es jetzt noch nicht einsiehst: Es ist das Beste so!"

„Ja. Das Beste für _dich_!" erwiderte Jessamy bitter und ging hinaus, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Es war das Ende ihrer Freundschaft und sie wussten es beide.

Jessamy erreichte Dakalls Büro gerade noch rechtzeitig genug, um Commander Rellnik darin verschwinden zu sehen. Offenbar hatte der Captain entschieden, die Angelegenheit zwar nicht vor einem ganz großen Publikum, aber auch nicht unter vier Augen mit ihr auszufechten. Jessamy, die den 1O für relativ menschlich hielt, war erleichtert - wenn Rellnik dabei war, konnte es so schlimm nicht werden, oder? Aber als nach ihrem schüchternen Klopfen die wabenförmige Metalltür erneut zischend aufschnellte und sie Dakall drohend wie eine grollende Gewitterwolke auf sich zuschweben sah, revidierte sie diese Meinung schnell wieder.

„Setzen!" bellte der Captain.

Jessamy sank fügsam auf den nächstbesten Stuhl und machte sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst, obwohl Rellnik, der sich diskret im Hintergrund hielt, ihr ermutigend zulächelte. Dakall ließ sich auf seiner Schreibtischkante nieder, was ihm erlaubte, auf sie herunterzusehen. Jessamy, die sich dadurch sehr unterlegen und ausgeliefert fühlte - ein Effekt, der zweifellos auch beabsichtigt war! -, dachte vage, dass der Captain mit seiner vornüber gebeugten Haltung und seinem langen hageren Gesicht, dem ein Ausdruck permanenter Missbilligung schon angeboren zu sein schien, an einen magenkranken Geier mit extrem schlechter Laune erinnerte. Zumindest musterte er sie mit derselben sauertöpfischen Abneigung, die ein magenkranker Geier für ein besonders unappetitliches Stück Aas in einem fortgeschrittenen Stadium der Verwesung empfinden mochte.

„Als erstes, Lieutenant, muss ich Ihnen sagen, wie enttäuscht ich bin, dass Sie nicht von selbst den Weg zu mir gefunden haben." Dakall legte eine kleine Kunstpause ein, um Jessamy Zeit zu lassen sich auszumalen, wie tief seine Enttäuschung ging. „Zum Glück haben Sie Vorgesetzte, die so eine Situation nicht nur viel besser einschätzen können als Sie, sondern die auch noch dazu bereit sind, Ihnen eine helfende Hand zu reichen und Ihnen den ersten Schritt abzunehmen. Dafür sollten Sie wirklich dankbar sein."

Jessamy rutschte auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her und entschied in einem spontanen Anfall von Rachsucht, dass die helfende Hand ziemlich bald herausfinden würde, _wie_ dankbar sie war.

Dakall kam langsam, aber sicher in Fahrt. „Dass ich Ihr Verhalten in dieser Angelegenheit unmöglich ... nein ... _unglaublich_ finde, versteht sich ja wohl von selbst. Wir haben Krieg. Die Rebellion breitet sich mit jedem Tag weiter aus. Und obwohl die Allianz uns zahlen- und waffenmäßig immer noch weit unterlegen ist, hat sie doch schon einige Siege zu verbuchen - entscheidende Siege, Sorkin!" fauchte er, als wäre Jessamy höchstpersönlich für diese Schmach verantwortlich. „Und ich brauche Ihnen nicht erst zu sagen, was für ein Schlag die Zerstörung des Todessterns für unsere Seite war oder welche Rolle das ausgetüftelte Spionagesystem der Rebellen dabei gespielt hat.

Unter diesen Umständen kann ich beim besten Willen nicht verstehen, was zum Teufel eigentlich in Ihrem Kopf vor sich geht. Wie konnten Sie nur so leichtsinnig sein? Wie konnten Sie eine derart wichtige Information so lange zurückhalten?"

„Aber ich wusste doch gar nicht ... ich weiß nicht mal jetzt genau, ob es überhaupt stimmt, Sir", stammelte Jessamy.

„Es ist völlig irrelevant, ob es stimmt oder nicht! Sie hätten es mir auf jeden Fall melden müssen und das so schnell wie möglich. Wirklich, Sorkin, wenn ich Sie nicht bis in die Fingerspitzen kennen würde, dann würde ich mir jetzt ernsthaft Gedanken über Sie machen. Aber so, wie die Dinge liegen, ist das überflüssig. Sie sind nicht aus dem Holz geschnitzt, aus dem man Rebellen macht, soviel steht fest - obwohl Sie eindeutig einen Hang zur Insubordination haben, das muss endlich mal ganz klar ausgesprochen werden!"

Jessamy traute ihren Ohren nicht. „Insubordination?!" keuchte sie ungläubig.

„Unterbrechen Sie mich nicht, Sorkin. Immerhin ..."

„Aber das ist einfach nicht fair, Sir! Ich habe doch noch nie ..."

„_Immerhin_ würden es die meisten Senioroffiziere schon als Insubordination ansehen, wenn ein naseweiser Lieutenant, der noch nicht mal trocken hinter den Ohren ist, einfach nicht den Schnabel halten kann und ihnen ständig ins Wort fällt", sagte Dakall eisig. „Und das ist nur einer von vielen Punkten, die mir bei Ihnen immer wieder auffallen, Sorkin. Sie haben grundsätzlich ein Wenn und Aber auf Lager, Ihre Unpünktlichkeit ist schon fast chronisch und Sie liefern schlampige Arbeit, wenn Sie sich langweilen - und Sie scheinen sich in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft zu langweilen, junge Dame. Es fehlt Ihnen einfach rundherum an Disziplin." Typisch Frau! fügte sein Blick hinzu, auch wenn er es nicht laut aussprach.

Jessamy, am Boden zerstört angesichts von so viel Ungerechtigkeit, brachte keinen Mucks mehr heraus. Aber Dakall war noch nicht fertig und feuerte eine letzte tödliche Salve auf die bereits in Auflösung begriffenen feindlichen Linien ab. „Wenn Sie tatsächlich so etwas wie eine Karriere innerhalb der Flotte anstreben, dann werden Sie sich mehr Mühe geben müssen, sehr viel mehr Mühe, Sorkin. Auf meinem Schiff fällt niemandem eine Beförderung einfach so in den Schoß. Ich erwarte von jedem Mitglied meiner Crew Leistung und eine tadellose Führung. Und wenn Sie nicht dazu bereit sind, beides zu bringen, dann haben Sie hier keine Zukunft - weder auf meinem Schiff noch auf irgendeinem anderen. Sie können sich darauf verlassen, dass ich Sie im Auge behalten werde. Mehr habe ich zu diesem Thema im Augenblick nicht zu sagen.

Was nun Ihre sogenannte Untermieterin angeht, so muss diese Angelegenheit selbstverständlich sofort an unsere Spionageabwehr weitergeleitet werden. Die zuständige Nachrichtendienststelle sitzt auf Vardiss. Commander Rellnik bringt Sie hin."

„Jetzt gleich? _Sir_?" fügte Jessamy gerade noch rechtzeitig hinzu. (Begreiflicherweise stand ihr im Augenblick nicht unbedingt der Sinn nach irgendwelchen Ehrenbezeugungen für den grausamsten, tyrannischsten und niederträchtigsten Captain, der jemals einen armen, wehrlosen kleinen Lieutenant völlig grundlos in der Luft zerrissen hatte.)

Dakall, der trotz ihrer Geistesgegenwart Meuterei witterte, beugte sich noch ein wenig mehr vor. „Ja, Sorkin, jetzt gleich - oder haben Sie etwas dagegen?" fragte er lauernd.

„Nein, Sir", wisperte Jessamy, die wusste, wann sie besiegt war.

„Gut", schnurrte Dakall, der wusste, wann er gewonnen hatte. „Wegtreten! Commander?" Er gab dem 1O einen herrischen Wink.

Und noch bevor Jessamy wusste, wie ihr geschah, war Rellnik an ihrer Seite und dirigierte sie mit sanfter Gewalt hinaus, was völlig in Ordnung war, denn sie war so erschüttert, dass sie kaum noch wusste, wo oben und unten war, so dass es fraglich war, ob sie die Tür von alleine wiedergefunden hätte. Tatsächlich war sie so durcheinander, dass sie um ein Haar vergessen hätte zu salutieren - oder revoltierte vielleicht ihr Unterbewusstsein gegen diesen vorschriftsmäßigen Gruß? -, aber der Commander erinnerte sie mit einem dezenten kleinen Knuff in den Rücken an die elementarste Geste militärischer Etikette. Und dann standen sie plötzlich draußen auf dem Gang vor Dakalls Büro und das Elend war überstanden. Vorläufig.

„Kommen Sie, Sorkin", sagte Rellnik freundlich.

Er hörte niemals auf, ermutigend zu lächeln. Er lächelte, während er Jessamy in den Hangar eskortierte und in ein Shuttle setzte, und er lächelte auch auf dem mehrstündigen Flug nach Vardiss praktisch ununterbrochen. Er lächelte immer noch, als sie schließlich auf dem Dach eines riesigen festungsartigen Gebäudes aus grauem Permabeton landeten und von einem bis an die Zähne bewaffneten Trupp durch ein undurchdringliches Dickicht aus Sicherheitsabsperrungen geschleust wurden. Er lächelte, bis er Jessamy an einem von dicken Panzerglaswänden umgebenen Empfangspult ablieferte wie ein Eilkurier ein Expresspaket.

„Ich hole Sie nachher wieder ab und bringe Sie auf die _Warbride_ zurück", sagte er, als ein sehr junger und nervöser Mann in einer schmucklosen olivgrünen Uniform auf sie zuschoss, um sie seinerseits abzuholen. Vielleicht sah Rellnik ihr an, dass sie sich gerade fragte, wie dieses „Nachher" für sie aussehen würde, denn er fügte aufmunternd hinzu: „Jetzt lassen Sie mal nicht den Kopf hängen, Sorkin. Machen Sie einfach nur Ihre Aussage, dann kommt alles wieder ins Lot, Sie werden sehen. Nichts wird so heiß gegessen, wie es gekocht wird - nicht mal auf der _Warbride_."

Jessamy nickte kläglich (und ziemlich ungläubig) und ließ sich von dem olivgrünen Jüngling abführen. Nach einer längeren Wanderung durch einen Irrgarten aus grell beleuchteten Korridoren endeten sie schließlich in dem deprimierendsten Wartezimmer, das Jessamy je gesehen hatte, aber auch das war in Ordnung - das trostlose Grau in Grau passte wunderbar zu ihrem allgemeinen Weltschmerz!

„Bleiben Sie hier. Ich komme gleich wieder", sagte der Olivgrüne fahrig und entschwand.

Auf dem harten Stuhl zusammengekauert, der am weitesten von der Tür entfernt war, versank Jessamy in einer zermürbenden Mischung aus Lampenfieber und Melancholie. Sollte sie diesen Geheimdienstleuten jetzt wirklich alles erzählen, sollte sie ihnen Sondra einfach auf einem silbernen Teller servieren? _Wenn ich das tue, wird es mich mein Leben lang verfolgen, _dachte Jessamy in einem selten klaren Augenblick der Erkenntnis. _Freiwillig oder gezwungen, es wird mich für den Rest meines Lebens verfolgen, dass ich sie ans Messer geliefert habe, ich und niemand sonst. Es wird nie wieder so sein wie früher. Nie wieder!_

Und wenn sie Sondra nicht ans Messer lieferte? Wenn sie die Wucht ihrer Anklage einfach abschwächte, indem sie an den entscheidenden Stellen gewisse Einzelheiten unter den Tisch fallen ließ, so dass Sondra am Ende dastehen würde wie ein Unschuldslamm und sie selbst wie eine komplette Närrin mit Verfolgungswahn, was dann? Was würde Dakall tun, wenn Sondra mit ihrer Hilfe davonkam und er es herausfand? Und dass er es herausfinden würde, war mehr als nur wahrscheinlich - Jessamy traute es ihm durchaus zu, dass er nachhakte, dass er spätestens nach ihrer Rückkehr hier anrief und sich nach Art und Umfang ihrer Aussage erkundigte, weil _er ihr_ nicht mehr traute. Und wenn er erfuhr, dass Jessamy auf Vardiss nur ein Bruchteil von dem erzählt hatte, was Chevan ihm erzählt hatte ... tja, dann würde die Hölle selbst über Jessamy hereinbrechen! War Sondra das wert? War ein reines Gewissen das wert? _Nein_, dachte Jessamy mit dem sinkenden Gefühl, das jeden Menschen in dem Augenblick überkam, in dem er erkennen musste, dass sein Selbsterhaltungstrieb viel stärker war als seine edleren Regungen. _Nichts ist __**das**__ wert, gar nichts! _

Entweder Sondra oder sie, entweder Verrat oder Untergang ... Hatten sich Chevans Gedanken auf dieser Schiene bewegt, hatte auch er nur noch diese eine Alternative vor sich gesehen, als er mit fliegenden Fahnen zum Captain gelaufen war? Jessamy konnte ihn jetzt beinahe verstehen - was natürlich nicht hieß, dass sie ihm seine Treulosigkeit je verzeihen würde! Denn im Gegensatz zu ihr selbst hatte Chevan die beneidenswerte Möglichkeit offen gestanden, sich einfach aus allem herauszuhalten. Aber stattdessen hatte er es vorgezogen, sich einzuschalten und sein Wissen auszuposaunen - wofür sie jetzt bezahlen musste.

Jessamy stöhnte laut auf. Wie war sie nur in eine so ausweglose Situation hineingeraten? _Ich würde alles dafür geben, alles, wenn ich jetzt einfach die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte! Um ein ganzes Jahr ... um zwei, drei Wochen ... um einen einzigen Tag, _dachte sie unglücklich. _Oh Gott, kannst du die_ _Uhr nicht wenigstens um vierundzwanzig Stunden zurückdrehen? Nur dieses eine Mal? Mir zuliebe? _Aber ihr Stoßgebet verhallte ungehört. Gott war anderweitig beschäftigt oder hielt eine persönliche Intervention durch die kurzfristige Außerkraftsetzung des Raum-Zeit-Kontinuums für überflüssig. _Sogar ER_ _lässt mich im Stich!_ Jessamy überließ sich einer Welle von Selbstmitleid, die erst wieder verebbte, als der Olivgrüne hereingestolpert kam, was sie ablenkte, aber nicht lange genug.

„Colonel Breghala will Sie jetzt sehen. Los, los, kommen Sie schon, er hat viel zu tun und eigentlich gar keine Zeit für Sie", kläffte er aufgeregt. Und schon wurde Jessamy von ihrem übereifrigen jungen Wachhund aus dem Wartezimmer hinaus- und den Gang hinuntergetrieben wie ein widerspenstiges Schaf in einen Pferch. „Er muss in einer halben Stunde zu einer wichtigen Konferenz, also fassen Sie sich bloß kurz", zischte er ihr noch ins Ohr, als er sie am anderen Ende des Korridors in ein riesiges Büro voller teurer Möbel aus Glas und Stahl und edlem schwarzen Taurückenleder hineinscheuchte.

Jessamy sah sofort den berühmten Silberstreif am Horizont. Vielleicht drückte Gott ja doch noch ein Auge zu und regelte die Dinge auf SEINE Weise. Wenn dieser Colonel Sowieso gleich weg musste und keine Zeit oder keine Lust hatte, sich mit einem Niemand wie ihr aufzuhalten ...

Aber dann drehte sich der hoch gewachsene grauhaarige Mann, der am Fenster stand und ihr bis jetzt den Rücken zugekehrt hatte, um und richtete zugleich mit seinem scharfen Raubvogelprofil seine geballte Aufmerksamkeit auf sie wie eine Linse einen gebündelten Lichtstrahl. Und Jessamy konnte förmlich fühlen, wie ihre letzte Hoffnung unter diesem intensiven Blick zusammenschrumpfte und zu einem Häufchen Asche zerfiel. Vor diesem Mann konnte man nichts verbergen, schon gar nicht, wenn man ein Niemand war wie sie ...

„Willkommen auf Vardiss, Lieutenant Sorkin. Nehmen Sie doch Platz", sagte der Colonel mit einer einladenden Handbewegung zu dem Besucherstuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch.

Jessamy sank mit einem matten "Danke, Sir" auf ihren Platz und wünschte sich weit, weit weg.

Fortsetzung folgt …


	7. Chapter 7

**Vardiss:**

„... und nachdem ich meinen Captain darüber informiert hatte, hielt er es für das Beste, mich sofort hierher zu schicken", sagte Jessamy und fixierte schnell das Poster an der Wand hinter Breghalas Schreibtisch mit festem Blick, was aber auch nicht verhinderte, dass ihr Gesicht verdächtig zu glühen begann.

_Und wenn er dich nicht hergeschickt hätte, dann wärst du auch nicht gekommen, Kleine, was? _dachte Breghala und grinste ein wenig. Er hatte nichts dagegen, dass Sorkin der Wahrheit ein beschönigendes Mäntelchen umhängte, um ihre Würde zu bewahren, aber es amüsierte ihn trotzdem. Er warf ihr einen Köder zu, neugierig, ob sie anbeißen würde. „Ihr Captain ist ein kluger Mann."

Jessamy, die nicht in der Stimmung war, Dakall irgendwelche positiven Eigenschaften zuzuerkennen, weder Klugheit noch sonst was, sah sich prompt dazu genötigt, das Poster noch ein wenig aufmerksamer zu studieren. (Es war übrigens ein lebensgroßes Bild von Mon Mothma, der Anführerin der Rebellen-Allianz. Nach seiner körnigen Qualität zu urteilen, handelte es sich dabei um den stark vergrößerten Abzug irgendeines Fahndungsplakates. Eines uralten Fahndungsplakates, denn die Mothma auf diesem Bild wirkte noch relativ jung, aber Jessamy wusste, dass die Frau inzwischen schon gut und gerne in den Fünfzigern, also selber schon uralt war, wie sie mit der gedankenlosen Grausamkeit der Jugend dachte. Das Poster war seltsamerweise voller winziger Löcher - es sah aus, als wäre ein ganzer Schwarm Tatumis darüber hergefallen. Gab es überhaupt Tatumis auf Vardiss?) Aber ihr ohnehin schon ziemlich rosiger Teint verfärbte sich noch ein wenig mehr und Breghalas Grinsen wurde breiter.

Doch er war nicht ganz und gar ohne Mitgefühl und deshalb sagte er milde: „Sie haben das Richtige getan, Lieutenant."

Jessamy nickte ergeben, obwohl sie seine Meinung keineswegs teilte, und überlegte, ob dieser furchtbare Tag wohl je ein Ende nehmen würde. Immerhin war es schon Abend, das konnte sie an der zunehmenden Dunkelheit draußen vor den Fenstern sehen. Sie hatte Stunden und Stunden hier gesessen und geredet und geredet - wie ging es jetzt weiter?

Vielleicht hatte Breghala die Frage in ihren Augen gelesen, denn er verkündete: „So wie es aussieht, werden wir uns Rakosh mal aus der Nähe ansehen müssen. Und wir werden sie uns sehr gründlich ansehen, das kann ich Ihnen versichern."

Jessamy schauderte, sagte aber nichts. Was hätte sie darauf auch sagen sollen?

Breghala lehnte sich in seinem Schalensessel zurück, verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Nacken und betrachtete sie nachdenklich. „Und dabei sind wir natürlich auf Ihre Hilfe angewiesen, Sorkin."

Jessamys Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Breghala seufzte nachsichtig. „Eine unangenehme Situation für Sie, aber das lässt sich leider nicht vermeiden. Sie werden verstehen, dass wir nicht nur an Rakosh interessiert sind, sondern auch an ihren Komplizen. Natürlich könnten wir Rakosh jetzt einfach verhaften und verhören, aber was hätten wir im Endeffekt schon davon? Die Rebellen sind in kleinen Zellen organisiert, die relativ unabhängig voneinander agieren - das ist ihre große Stärke. Schnappen wir uns Rakosh, haben wir zwar ihre Zelle schon so gut wie in der Hand, aber das reicht uns nicht, Sorkin. Das sind für uns nur kleine Fische und wir wollen natürlich an die großen heran." Er ließ seinen Sessel herumkreiseln und wies mit dem Daumen, der aus seiner Faust herausschnappte wie ein Klappmesser, auf das Mothma-Plakat. „Je größer, desto besser!"

„Aber ich habe gedacht ... ich habe gehofft ..." Jessamy biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Sie haben gehofft, Sie hätten die ganze Geschichte überstanden, wenn Sie hier rausgehen", vollendete Breghala ihren Satz. „Und das kann Ihnen auch niemand verdenken." Er schenkte ihr ein warmherziges Lächeln. (Er hatte sehr viel Erfahrung damit, auf welchen Knopf er drücken musste, um genau das zu bekommen, was er haben wollte. Bei Paejonn kehrte er zu diesem Zweck den Despoten heraus, bei Sorkin den Vaterersatz. Es war im Grunde ganz einfach. Menschen waren so leicht zu manipulieren, besonders junge Menschen. Breghala zweifelte nicht daran, dass er Sorkin mühelos zur Kooperation bewegen und bei der Stange halten konnte - wenn es sein musste, ewig!)

„Aber wir brauchen Sie, Sorkin. Keine Angst, es wird nicht halb so schlimm, wie Sie jetzt wahrscheinlich denken. Alles, was ich von Ihnen erwarte, ist, dass Sie einfach so weitermachen wie bisher. Sie sitzen schön brav Ihren Dienst auf der _Warbride_ ab und an Ihren freien Wochenenden fliegen Sie nach Hause so wie immer. Und dort verhalten Sie sich auch genau so wie immer. Benehmen Sie sich einfach ganz normal, tun Sie so, als wäre alles völlig in Ordnung. Lassen Sie sich nichts anmerken, tun Sie nichts, was Rakosh misstrauisch machen könnte. Und das ist auch schon alles, was ich von Ihnen verlange. Gar nicht so schwierig, oder?"

„Und der Rest?" fragte Jessamy sehr leise.

„Um den Rest kümmern wir uns, keine Sorge", sagte Breghala leutselig. „Natürlich bedeutet das auch eine lückenlose Überwachung Ihrer Wohnung. Tut mir Leid, wenn sich das auf Ihr Intimleben auswirkt, aber ein paar kleine Zugeständnisse müssen Sie uns schon machen. Schließlich kommt das auch Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit zugute. Ich bin sicher, Ihr Freund wird dafür volles Verständnis haben ..."

Jessamy schwieg. _Sie_ war sicher, dass Zev schon senkrecht an die Decke gehen würde, wenn er nur erfuhr, dass sie Sondra noch eine Zeitlang auf dem Hals haben würden. Wie er aber darauf reagieren würde, wenn sie ihm erzählte, dass sie von jetzt an auch noch auf Schritt und Tritt beobachtet werden würden, wagte sie sich gar nicht erst vorzustellen. Lückenlose Überwachung? Hatte Breghala etwa vor, _überall_ in ihrer Wohnung Videokameras und Abhörgeräte zu installieren? Schlagartig wurde Jessamy klar, was ihr da eigentlich zugemutet wurde: Überhaupt keine Privatsphäre mehr, nicht einmal bei einem Gang auf die Toilette oder unter die Dusche ... Und sie durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen, damit Sondra keinen Verdacht schöpfte!

„Also nein ... wirklich ... das ist unmöglich!" protestierte sie.

Doch Breghala tat ihren Einwand mit einer lässigen Handbewegung ab. „Manchmal verlangt der Dienst am Imperium eben große Opfer von uns."

Jessamy dachte aufsässig, dass das Imperium von manchen Leuten offensichtlich sehr viel größere Opfer verlangte als von anderen - oder war von jemandem wie dem Colonel etwa auch schon erwartet worden, dass er sich splitterfasernackt vor einer Überwachungskamera präsentierte?

Vielleicht merkte Breghala, dass plötzlich ein Hauch von Aufruhr in der Luft lag, denn er lächelte beschwichtigend und tröstete: „Es ist ja nur für eine kleine Weile, Sorkin. Und falls Sie das beruhigt: Meine Männer sind sehr diszipliniert. Die sehen nur dann hin, wenn es unbedingt sein muss."

_Wer's glaubt, wird selig!_ _Ein kleiner Striptease macht die Brüder wahrscheinlich erst so richtig munter ... Das ist bestimmt das Sahnehäubchen auf ihrem Tag!_ dachte Jessamy giftig.

„Das wäre dann also abgemacht", sagte Breghala sonnig und erhob sich.

Jessamy, die sich an keine Abmachung erinnern konnte - sie hatte nie ja gesagt, oder? -, begriff, dass die Audienz trotzdem beendet war, und stand ebenfalls auf. Breghala drückte auf den Summer an seiner Kom-Einheit, woraufhin prompt die Tür aufschwang und der junge Adjutant aus dem Vorzimmer hereingestürzt kam. Jessamy überlegte in einem Anflug von Bosheit, ob sich wohl irgendwo unter seinem strohblonden Bürstenhaarschnitt ein Computerinterface verbarg - falls ja, hoffte sie, dass er demnächst einen Kurzschluss erlitt! (Sie haderte gerade mit Gott und der Welt und am meisten mit sich selbst und Paejonn strahlte unleugbar die einladende Aura des geborenen Prügelknaben aus.)

„Ich nehme an, Sie müssen gleich wieder auf die _Warbride_ zurück?" erkundigte sich Breghala.

„Ja, Sir", erwiderte Jessamy. Sogar sie hörte den resignierten Unterton heraus.

„Wenn Sie irgendeine Transportmöglichkeit brauchen, das lässt sich ganz schnell arrangieren."

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, Sir. Ich ..."

Aber schon platzte Paejonn, den niemand gefragt hatte, dazwischen: „Nein, Sir, denn da ist doch dieser Commander von der _Warbride_, der sie hergebracht hat und immer noch auf sie wartet, schon seit Stunden, Sir, und er hat gesagt, ich soll ihr sagen, dass er sich jetzt in die Kantine verzieht, denn das hier dauert ja ewig und drei Tage und er kippt noch aus den Stiefeln, wenn er nicht sofort etwas Solides zwischen die Rippen kriegt. Und ich soll sie hinbringen, wenn sie hier endlich fertig ist, falls sie heute überhaupt noch fertig wird, hat er gesagt. Und dann habe ich zu ihm gesagt, wo er die Essensbons für die Kantine herkriegt, Sir, und dann hat er gesagt, dass ich ..."

„Danke, Junge, ich glaube, wir haben alle begriffen, worauf Sie _eigentlich_ hinauswollen", sagte Breghala seidenglatt, aber mit einer gewissen Schärfe unter der Seide. Auch er hatte einen langen Tag hinter sich und vor Dienstschluss noch einiges vor sich.

Paejonn, der merkte, dass er gerade einen Rüffel bekommen hatte, aber nicht genau wusste, womit er ihn sich verdient hatte, salutierte demonstrativ steif und nahm neben Jessamy Aufstellung wie ein Wachposten neben einer Gefangenen.

„Dieser junge Mann hier bringt Sie jetzt zu Ihrem Begleiter, Sorkin. Gute Reise!" sagte Breghala, jetzt wieder die Liebenswürdigkeit selbst. „Und denken Sie immer daran: Es ist nur für eine Weile. Es wird bestimmt nicht lange dauern."

„Ja, Sir", sagte Jessamy mechanisch.

Aber sie fragte sich trotzdem, wie lange „nicht lange" eigentlich war, als sie vor Breghalas Adjutanten dahinmarschierte, der ihr auf den Fersen klebte, statt die Führung zu übernehmen, wie es sein Auftrag und ein gewisses Maß an Manieren eigentlich erfordert hätte. Immerhin war dank der berühmten imperialen Gründlichkeit alles gut ausgeschildert und so fand sie die Kantine und ihren letzten Gast auch unter eigener Regie, während Paejonn, vorübergehend mit Stummheit geschlagen, weil er mit seinem eigenen beruflichen Krisenherd beschäftigt war, schmollend hinter ihr her trottete. Als sie die Kantine erreicht hatten, übergab er Jessamy ohne großes Zeremoniell an ihren 1O und machte sich wieder davon, um seine neuesten Wunden zu lecken und seinem launischen undankbaren alten Bastard von einem Chef nach Möglichkeit bis zum Feierabend aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Da sind Sie ja endlich wieder! Ich dachte schon, die wollen Sie gleich hier behalten", rief Rellnik fidel, denn er war inzwischen mit einem erstklassigen Abendessen verwöhnt und danach mit Bergen von köstlichem Gewürzkuchen gefüttert worden. Auch sonst hatte er sich prächtig unterhalten, woran die dralle Küchenfee, die ihm ihre beängstigend üppige Oberweite quer über den Tresen entgegenstreckte und heftig mit ihm schäkerte, nicht ganz unbeteiligt war.

Doch sein wohlgefüllter Magen und seine allgemeine Zufriedenheit machte ihn nicht völlig unempfänglich für den mitgenommenen Zustand seiner Umwelt und nachdem er einen zweiten Blick auf das angespannte kreideweiße Gesicht eines ganz bestimmten Teils dieser Umwelt geworfen hatte, orderte er sofort einen großen Becher Cofecea mit viel Milch und noch mehr Zucker, der Jessamy gleich darauf mit einem Maximum an gutem Zureden und einem Minimum an körperlicher Nötigung eingeflößt wurde.

„War es denn so schlimm?" fragte er teilnahmsvoll, als sie sich nach der halbwegs erfolgreich verlaufenen Erste-Hilfe-Maßnahme und einem bemerkenswert herzlichen Abschied von der Königin des Kuchenbüfetts auf den Rückweg zu ihrem Shuttle machten.

„Nein, gar nicht", murmelte Jessamy, die gerade darüber nachsann, ob es - abgesehen von den Beerdigungen ihrer Eltern - irgendeinen Punkt in ihrem Leben gegeben hatte, an dem sie sich noch erbärmlicher gefühlt hatte als hier und heute.

„Das wird schon wieder!" versicherte Rellnik und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter.

Er war wirklich sehr nett zu ihr, er war ganz reizend, aber Jessamy hatte trotzdem die vage Befürchtung, dass sie ihn auf dem Rückflug in das Saatoo-System wahrscheinlich umbringen würde, wenn er nicht endlich damit aufhörte, sie mit irgendwelchen Das-wird-schon-wieder-Parolen einzudecken.

Doch natürlich biss sie die Zähne zusammen, bis ihre Kiefermuskeln vor Anstrengung schmerzten, während Rellnik seine soziale Ader auslebte und alles daran setzte, seine sichtlich niedergeschlagene Reisegefährtin wieder aufzuheitern. Als sie in den frühen Morgenstunden des folgenden Tages wieder auf der _Warbride_ landeten, war Jessamy vor Erschöpfung grau wie ein zu oft benutztes Löschpapier und ihre Nerven lagen mehr als nur ein bisschen blank. Aber sie musste trotzdem auch noch ein ausgiebiges Verhör durch Dakall über sich ergehen lassen, der alle Einzelheiten wissen wollte, bevor sie sich in ihrer Kabine verkriechen durfte. Und als sie sich endlich in ihre Koje fallen ließ, bleischwer vor Müdigkeit und auf dem Grund einer schier bodenlosen Depression, wünschte sie sich nur noch, nie geboren worden zu sein.

**Devon:**

„Dieser Geheimdienstfreak ist ja völlig übergeschnappt! Was bildet der sich eigentlich ein? Er kann dich doch nicht einfach dazu zwingen, zusammen mit dieser Schmalspurschnüfflerin in so einer Art Glashaus zu leben und dabei auch noch so zu tun, als wäre alles in Butter. Und was heißt hier für eine Weile? Das kann ja Monate dauern. Monate? _Jahre_!" Zev schleuderte aufgebracht die bestickte Leinenserviette von sich, die prompt in seiner Terrine mit den geschmorten Garnelenschwänzen landete, was eine Minieruption aus überbackenen Dilldillzwiebeln und Weißweinsoße zur Folge hatte.

Das zierliche Twilek-Mädchen, das die Gäste am Nebentisch bedient hatte, gab ein missbilligendes Zischen von sich, eilte dann aber doch an den Schauplatz der kulinarischen Freveltat, um zu retten, was noch zu retten war. Zev entschuldigte und bedankte sich mit einem schmelzenden Lächeln bei ihr, was mit Wohlwollen zur Kenntnis genommen wurde. Sie legte sogar eine frische Tischdecke auf und zupfte sie sorgfältig mit ihren anmutigen Tentakeln zurecht - ein eindeutiger Beweis dafür, dass ihm verziehen worden war.

Aber der schwergewichtige rhodianische Inhaber der _Smaragdwasser-__Lagune -_ einem kleinen, aber exklusiven Fischrestaurant direkt am Hafen, das seit kurzem Zevs und Jessamys Lieblingslokal war - wälzte sich trotzdem mühsam in die enge Nische, die seine sehr viel agileren Gäste bevorzugten, und röchelte kurzatmig durch seinen Rüssel: „Ist alles zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit, junger Herr? Und die charmante Dame? Möchte sie vielleicht lieber etwas anderes bestellen?" Sein tadelnder Blick fiel auf die noch fast unberührte Portion Geekaarmuscheln, die vor Jessamy stand, wie ein Felsbrocken in einen stillen Teich. Man konnte beinahe das Platschen hören und die vielen konzentrischen Ringe sehen, die sich von der Einschlagstelle her ausbreiteten.

„Nein, nein, es ist alles ganz wunderbar, vielen Dank!" sagte Zev rasch.

Und Jessamy, die unter völliger Appetitlosigkeit litt, spießte tapfer eine der Muscheln auf und mimte soviel Begeisterung, wie man mit vollem Mund nur zum Ausdruck bringen konnte. Doch der Rhodianer verharrte eigensinnig neben ihnen, bis sie sich dazu überwunden hatte, noch drei oder vier weitere entblößte Schalentiere hinunterzuwürgen. Erst dann rollte er mit dem wiegenden Seemannsgang, dem ihm seine gewaltige Leibesfülle aufzwang, wieder davon und Jessamy legte mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung ihre Gabel zurück auf den Tellerrand.

„Ich dachte schon, der geht überhaupt nicht mehr."

Aber wie üblich verfolgte Zev sein Thema mit dem konzentrierten Jagdeifer eines Gharrans, der seine nächste hektisch davon krabbelnde Beute gesichtet hatte. „Zum Henker mit diesem Colonel Blabla oder wie er heißt! Niemand kann von dir verlangen, dass du dir das antust, Sam. Am besten ziehst du einfach zu mir, bis die ganze Sache ausgestanden ist."

Die Versuchung war groß, aber Jessamy wusste nur zu gut, dass sie ihr nicht nachgeben durfte. „Du verstehst das nicht. Die können alles Mögliche von mir verlangen - und sie können mir die Hölle heißmachen, wenn ich nicht genau das tue, was sie wollen."

Zev begutachtete seine Garnelenschwänze so finster, als hätte er sie im Verdacht, sich mit Sondra und Colonel Breghala gegen Jessamy verschworen zu haben. „Am allerbesten wäre es natürlich, wenn du der ganzen Bande einen Tritt in den Hintern gibst. Knall ihnen einfach dein Abschiedsgesuch auf den Tisch und sag ihnen, sie sollen zum Teufel gehen."

„Ich kann nicht einfach so von einem Tag auf den anderen den Dienst quittieren." Jessamy seufzte, denn auch diese Versuchung war inzwischen groß, überwältigend groß. Doch das imperiale Militär war kein Nonnenkloster, aus dem man austreten konnte, sobald man keine Lust mehr hatte, in Armut, Keuschheit und Gehorsam vor sich hin zu vegetieren. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie viel so eine Offiziersausbildung kostet? Ich musste mich für fünfzehn Jahre verpflichten, Zev, und darauf werden sie pochen. Die lassen mich nicht einfach so gehen. Nicht ohne triftigen Grund."

Zev gab ein Schnauben von sich, das im Klartext besagte, dass Jessamy seiner Meinung nach ungefähr eine Million triftige Gründe auf Lager hatte.

„Nein, nein, vergiss es. Da ist absolut nichts zu machen, wenn ich nicht gerade im Rollstuhl lande oder Wahnvorstellungen bekomme oder ..."

Als Zevs Augen prompt aufleuchteten, musste Jessamy unwillkürlich an die Geschichte von General Bagoryan denken, der angeblich ziemlich hastig pensioniert worden war, nachdem er während einer Einsatzbesprechung zur flächendeckenden Bombardierung von Callidoon im Ondryll-Sektor in ein wirres Gefasel über die siebenundzwanzig verschiedenen Blauschattierungen der Blüten einer dort heimischen Orchideenart verfallen war.

Einen Augenblick lang spielte sie mit dem verlockenden Gedanken, sich bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit auf Dakalls Schoß zu setzen und ihm zu erzählen, dass sein Astralkörper ihr mitternächtliche Besuche in ihrer Kabine abstattete, verwarf die Idee aber gleich wieder, denn diese Behauptung hätte zweifellos nur dazu geführt, dass sie postwendend ins Lazarett geschickt wurde. Und dort herrschte eine erbarmungslose Harpyie von Chefärztin, die die unerfreuliche Angewohnheit hatte, Simulanten mit unheimlicher Treffsicherheit zu erkennen und mit einer extragroßen Dosis Abführmittel drastisch, aber ungemein wirkungsvoll von all ihren Leiden zu befreien. Drückeberger hatten keine Chance auf der _Warbride_, weder beim Captain noch bei der MedTech-Hexe, die übrigens auf sehr vertrautem Fuß miteinander standen, wenn man der Gerüchteküche glauben wollte, und das obwohl beide angeblich glücklich verheiratet waren. Ach ja, die Welt war schlecht! Durch und durch schlecht!

Jessamy riss sich nur mühsam von ihren Betrachtungen über die moralischen Abgründe der höheren Dienstgrade los und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrer ganz privaten kleinen Schlucht zu. „Und wenn ich Sondra einen Wink gebe?" sagte sie zögernd.

„Wie denn? Willst du sie vielleicht in eine dunkle Ecke zerren und ihr ganz unauffällig ins Ohr flüstern, dass du sie verpfiffen hast, dass deine Wohnung von oben bis unten verwanzt ist und dass sie ungefähr fünf Minuten vor der Verhaftung steht?"

Jessamy errötete vor Ärger. „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, sogar ich kann mir etwas ausdenken, das ein kleines bisschen _subtiler_ ist, Zev", sagte sie spitz.

„Wie subtil kann jemand sein, der auf Schritt und Tritt bewacht wird? Nein, ganz im Ernst, was hast du vor, Sam? Willst du ihr von einer öffentlichen Kom-Zelle aus ein anonymes E-Mail schicken? Willst du irgendwo, wo sie ihn garantiert finden muss, einen Zettel deponieren, in einer Packung Katzenfutter vielleicht oder im Deckel ihrer Zahnpastatube? Willst du ihr einen Kuchen backen und die frohe Botschaft mit Zuckerguss draufschreiben?"

„Ich weiß doch auch nicht", stöhnte Jessamy.

Zev wurde sofort wieder weich. „Quäl dich nicht so. Es ist nicht deine Schuld."

„Doch, ist es. Wenn ich nur auf dich gehört hätte. Wenn ich sie nur rausgeschmissen hätte, als ich noch die Chance dazu hatte. Wenn ich wenigstens nicht mit Chevan geredet hätte …"

„Es nützt niemandem etwas, wenn du dich mit Selbstvorwürfen zerfleischst, Sam. Die Katze ist nun mal aus dem Sack und niemand kann sie wieder reinstecken. Es gibt nichts, was man jetzt noch tun kann. Manchmal muss man den Dingen einfach ihren Lauf lassen."

„Du hast gut reden! Du hast sie ja nicht ständig um dich herumschleichen, du musst ihr nicht in die Augen sehen und dabei genau wissen …" Jessamy verstummte. Es war unmöglich zu erklären, es war unmöglich in Worte zu fassen, wie es war, wie es sich jetzt anfühlte, mit Sondra im _Shaalizaar Inn_ zu leben.

Sie dachte an den Morgen, der hinter ihr lag, an das Frühstück, das sie zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder mit Sondra gemeinsam eingenommen hatte. Es war ein einziger Alpdruck gewesen und doch nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack auf die viel zu vielen anderen Mahlzeiten, die sie wahrscheinlich bis zum bitteren Ende miteinander einnehmen mussten. Sie hatten sich stumm und steif wie Stockfische gegenüber gesessen und ihre Müsliportionen heruntergelöffelt, während unaussprechliche Geheimnisse sich über ihnen verdichtet und die Atmosphäre vergiftet hatten wie unsichtbare Gaswolken.

Als das Schweigen irgendwann unerträglich geworden war, hatten sie sich beide wie auf ein lautloses Startsignal hin in den oberflächlichsten Smalltalk gestürzt, den man sich nur vorstellen konnte. Kein Thema war ihnen zu abgedroschen, sie redeten über die schon oft und ausgiebig diskutierten Launen des Katers, über die Müsliflocken, deren Qualität und Geschmack auch nicht mehr viel Gesprächsstoff hergab, und schließlich sogar über das Wetter, denn inzwischen waren sie beide verzweifelt und nur noch krampfhaft bemüht, den Ball der Konversation irgendwie im Spiel zu halten, um nur ja keine neue atembeklemmende Pause aufkommen zu lassen. Aber das Schlimmste waren die schnellen prüfenden kleinen Seitenblicke gewesen, die Jessamy immer wieder von Sondra aufgefangen hatte – oder hatte sie sich das nur eingebildet?

„Vielleicht weiß sie es ja schon. Vielleicht _ahnt_ sie es", sagte Jessamy und gab sich für eine Sekunde dieser tröstlichen Wunschvorstellung hin.

„Ach was! Wenn die auch nur den Schatten eines Verdachtes hätte, wäre sie längst weg wie ein geölter Blitz. Nein, nein, die fühlt sich so sicher wie in Großmutters Schoß", gab Zev mürrisch zurück. Er befand sich inzwischen in einem Stadium der Erbitterung, in dem er Sondra sogar ihre Arglosigkeit übel nahm. Also wirklich, wie vertrauensselig konnte eine Rebellenspionin eigentlich noch sein?

Jessamy rang nicht die Hände, aber sie war kurz davor. „Was sollen wir nur machen?"

Zev gab einer anderen Twilek-Kellnerin, die im Hintergrund auf aufbruchs- und zahlungswillige Gäste lauerte, einen Wink. „Das einzige, was uns jetzt noch übrig bleibt: Warten!" seufzte er.

Und sie warteten … und warteten … und warteten … aber die Wochen vergingen wie im Flug und es tat sich nichts. Gar nichts. Buchstäblich gar nichts!

Denn Sondra legte plötzlich einen bei ihr völlig ungewohnten Müßiggang an den Tag. Es fing damit an, dass sie praktisch über Nacht zur Einsiedlerin mutierte. Egal, ob Jessamy wie üblich an jedem zweiten Wochenende nach Hause kam oder ob sie völlig außerplanmäßig im _Shaalizaar Inn_ aufkreuzte, Sondra war immer da. Und sie war rund um die Uhr da. Tatsächlich hatte Jessamy den Eindruck, dass sie die Wohnung kaum noch verließ. Aber Sondra versuchte nie, ihre permanente Anwesenheit irgendwie zu erklären, nicht einmal ansatzweise. Sie machte sich nicht mehr die Mühe, Jessamy ein normales Berufsleben vorzuspiegeln, sie ersparte es sich, irgendwelche halbwegs glaubwürdigen Geschichten über einen langfristigen Urlaub oder eine kurzfristige Arbeitslosigkeit zu erfinden. Sie verlor nicht ein Wort über ihr neues Eremitendasein und Jessamy hütete sich davor, unbequeme Fragen zu stellen.

Aber eine noch viel auffälligere Wandlung als diese Stubenhockerei war Sondras Passivität. Hatte sie früher keine zehn Minuten lang stillsitzen können, wenn es irgendetwas zu tun gab, so kauerte sie jetzt stundenlang regungslos in einem Sessel im Wohnzimmer, die Hände im Schoß, untätig, lethargisch. Sie kümmerte sich um nichts mehr, sie ließ einfach alles stehen und liegen. Und langsam nahm die Wohnung, sonst immer tipptopp, eine unübersehbare Aura von Verwahrlosung an, wie sie Kaye Drumheller in ihren chaotischsten Phasen um sich herum verbreitet hatte. Sondra vernachlässigte ihre Haushaltspflichten, sie vernachlässigte den Kater, sie vernachlässigte sich selbst. Sie ließ sich gehen, sie schlurfte tagelang im selben Schlafanzug durch die Gegend, ohne auch nur einen BH darunter zu tragen, und wenn sie sich dabei überhaupt ein Minimum an Körperpflege gönnte, dann dehnte sie sie jedenfalls nicht bis zu einer dringend notwendigen Haarwäsche aus.

Und als Jessamy Sondra in diesem Zustand sah, in einem schmuddeligen Pyjama in ihrem Sessel hängend und mit teilnahmslosem Blick in das Holovid hineinstarrend, auf dem Boden neben sich einen mit ausgetrockneten Senfschlieren überkrusteten Teller voller Speisereste, hätte sie schwören können, dass die gefährlichste Untermieterin aller Zeiten an ernsthaften Depressionen litt. Aber warum? Warum sollte ausgerechnet Sondra Trübsal blasen? Es war ein Rätsel wie überhaupt alles an dieser Frau ein Rätsel war. Hatte sie Probleme mit ihrem Auftrag? Oder wurde sie inzwischen etwa auch von ihrem Gewissen heimgesucht? Zweifelte Sondra eigentlich je an der Richtigkeit ihres Vorhabens, fühlte sie sich jemals zwischen ihrer Pflicht und ihren Gefühlen hin– und her gerissen? Das hätte Jessamy nur zu gerne gewusst, aber sie war sich darüber im Klaren, dass sie wahrscheinlich nie eine Antwort auf diese Frage bekommen würde.

Doch was auch immer in Sondra vor sich gehen mochte, sie war todunglücklich darüber, soviel stand fest. Sie war auf ihre Weise genauso schwermütig wie Jessamy selbst. Und so wurde die Stimmung mit jedem Tag ein wenig melancholischer, bis in dem Appartement im neunundvierzigsten Stock des _Shaalizaar Inns_ schließlich die feierliche Trostlosigkeit eines Staatsbegräbnisses herrschte.

Aber der absolute Tiefpunkt war an einem stickigen Herbstabend erreicht, als Jessamy Sondra in ihrem Zimmer weinen hörte, eine Serie aus lang gezogenen herzzerreißenden Schluchzern, die gar kein Ende mehr zu nehmen schien. Jessamy zog sich verstört in ihr eigenes Refugium zurück, warf sich auf ihr Bett und verbrachte viele schlaflose Stunden mit dem Versuch sich einzureden, dass Sondra kein Mitleid verdient hatte, weil sie ein Feind war, weil sie _der Feind_ war. Und _der Feind _war keine Person und schon gar kein menschliches Wesen, er war nur eine gesichtslose und garantiert gefühllose Masse, die weder Schmerz noch Tränen kannte. _Der Feind _weinte nicht, niemals!

Und mit diesem bedingungslosen Credo jedes Soldaten, der die Unbegreiflichkeit der Bestie Krieg überleben wollte, ohne dabei den Verstand zu verlieren, kuschelte sich Jessamy entschlossen in ihre zerwühlten verschwitzten Kissen, um doch noch ein wenig Schlaf zu finden. Aber das erwies sich als Fehler, denn für den Rest der Nacht wurde sie von schaurigen Alpträumen heimgesucht, in denen sich eine riesige statuenhafte Sondra immer wieder vor ihr aufbaute wie eine gigantische Rachegöttin, um mit einem anklagenden Zeigefinger auf sie zu weisen, von dem ganze Wasserfälle von Blut strömten. Aber das Schlimmste an dieser überdimensionalen Nemesis war, dass sie zwischendurch schmolz wie eine Kerze, um abwechselnd die Gestalten von Mr. Furgan und Kaye anzunehmen, die mit grabestiefen hallenden Stimmen „Das ist alles nur deine Schuld, Sam!" riefen.

Als Jessamy irgendwann im Morgengrauen wieder zu sich kam, fühlte sie sich wie gerädert und war kurz davor, selbst in Tränen auszubrechen. Nur die schattenhafte, aber unvergessliche Präsenz von Breghalas Wachhunden verhinderte, dass sie sich soweit vergaß, vor all den unsichtbaren neugierigen Augen die Nerven zu verlieren. Und so krochen viele dunkle Tage im Schneckentempo dahin und reihten sich aneinander wie eine Kette aus schwarzen Perlen, denn ein Ende war gar nicht abzusehen.

Jessamy begann ihre Landurlaube zu hassen. Sie begann in dieser Zeit überhaupt eine ganze Menge Dinge zu hassen. Aber am allermeisten hasste sie zweifellos Captain Dakall, der allmählich geradezu diabolische Züge entwickelte. Sie hätte inzwischen fast alles getan, um der zunehmend gespenstischen Situation im _Shaalizaar Inn_ zu entrinnen, aber in welche Richtung auch immer sie sich dabei verirrte, überall stieß sie auf Dakall wie auf eine unüberwindliche Mauer. Er warf ihr Steine in den Weg, wo er nur konnte, er ließ einfach nicht zu, dass sie sich dem entzog, was er für absolute Priorität hielt.

Als sie versuchte, ihr Standard–Wochenende mit einem anderen Lieutenant zu tauschen, dessen Frau hochschwanger war und ihn jeden Tag mit neuen Fehlalarmen über verfrühte Wehen in Panik versetzte, bestand Dakall mit einer gönnerhaften Freundlichkeit, deren Perfidie Jessamy beinahe Magenkrämpfe verursachte, darauf, dass die beiden Junioroffiziere ihren Urlaub gleichzeitig antraten, was er noch nie zuvor erlaubt hatte.

Und als Jessamy in ihrer Not eine schwere Erkältung vortäuschte und mit heiserem Geflüster und einem sorgfältig inszenierten Hustenanfall sogar einen zuerst eher skeptischen Commander Rellnik davon überzeugt hatte, dass sie auf keinen Fall reisefähig war, schickte der Captain sie nur mit einem kommentarlosen Achselzucken ins Lazarett – mit den üblichen grässlichen Folgen! (Die MedTech-Hexe, eine platinblonde Amazone, die auf den Namen Mordikai hörte und das hämischste Grinsen besaß, das je ein menschliches Antlitz zu einer Maske blanken Hohns verzerrt hatte, ließ es sich nicht nehmen, ihre geplagte Patientin darüber aufzuklären, dass sie während ihrer langen dornenreichen Laufbahn als Militärärztin noch nie auf einen eingebildeten Kranken gestoßen war, der ausgerechnet vor seinem _Urlaub_ zu kneifen versuchte.)

Aber erst als Jessamy, die mit ihrer Weisheit am Ende war, ganz schamlos ihre Arbeit als Ausrede vorschützte – sie konnte schließlich unmöglich das Schiff verlassen, wenn sie noch so viele brandeilige und hochwichtige Berichte zu schreiben hatte, nicht wahr? –, schlug der Captain endlich mit der Faust auf den Tisch (im übertragenen Sinn, nicht wortwörtlich!) und zitierte das schwarze Schaf herbei, um eine Strafpredigt vom Stapel zu lassen, die vor Zynismus nur so triefte.

„Was ist denn bloß los mit Ihnen, Sorkin? In letzter Zeit können Sie sich ja gar nicht mehr von uns trennen. Ihr plötzlicher Arbeitseifer erfüllt uns alle mit Ehrfurcht. Dieser Fleiß, diese Gewissenhaftigkeit, dieses Engagement − wir sind ganz erschlagen von Ihrem neuen Tatendrang!" Dakalls sarkastischer Tonfall verwandelte jedes einzelne Wort, das er von sich gab, in eine nadelspitze Waffe, die Jessamys ohnehin schon waidwundes Ego durchbohrte und darin hängen blieb wie ein Pfeil mit Widerhaken.

„Aber Sie dürfen sich trotzdem zwischendurch ruhig mal eine kleine schöpferische Pause gönnen, denn schließlich will keiner von uns, dass Sie sich durch Ihre ungewohnten Energieausbrüche völlig verausgaben. Stress ist pures Gift für das Immunsystem, wie Ihr schlimmer, _schlimmer_ Husten neulich erst bewiesen hat, und schon deshalb ist Dr. Mordikai der Meinung, dass Sie sich ein bisschen mehr schonen sollten. Dr. Mordikai ist wirklich _sehr_ besorgt um Sie, Sorkin!"

Jessamy erhob keinen Einspruch gegen diese ziemlich gewagte Behauptung, obwohl die bloße Erinnerung an die _sehr_ spezielle Ausdrucksweise von Dr. Mordikais ärztlicher Fürsorge ein warnendes Grollen durch ihre Eingeweide ziehen ließ.

„Sie werden also in Zukunft Ihre Begeisterung ein klein wenig zügeln und Ihren Urlaub ohne Wenn und Aber antreten", fuhr der Captain mit einem grimmigen kleinen Lächeln fort. „Anderenfalls würde ich mich nämlich leider dazu gezwungen sehen, Sie für die nächsten paar Monate vom Dienst zu suspendieren – natürlich nur im Interesse Ihrer angegriffenen Gesundheit. Wohnen Sie nicht irgendwo direkt an der Küste? Ah, die wohltuende Wirkung von Seeluft … der reinste Balsam für hoffnungslos überarbeitete Lieutenants mit dubiosen Atemwegserkrankungen! Dr. Mordikai ist jedenfalls jederzeit gerne bereit, Ihnen ein entsprechendes Attest auszustellen."

Jessamy biss sich auf die Lippen und starrte zu Boden, unsicher, wie sie auf Dakalls unverhüllte Drohung reagieren sollte. Eine Suspendierung – egal, ob sie wegen ihrer Gesundheit oder aus ganz anderen Gründen erfolgte – wäre der Anfang vom Ende ihrer Karriere gewesen, das wusste sie nur zu gut. Und doch … war das nicht genau das, was sie inzwischen selbst wollte? Die Raumflotte verlassen und etwas Neues, etwas ganz anderes machen? Das hieße natürlich, alles, wofür sie sich so lange abgerackert hatte, einfach in den Wind zu schießen, die letzten fünf oder sechs Jahre ihres Lebens mit all ihren Höhen und Tiefen als reine Zeitverschwendung anzusehen und als Totalverlust zu verbuchen, noch einmal ganz von vorne anzufangen, aber ... großer Gott! Sie hatte alles so satt! Sie konnte einfach nicht so weiter machen ...

„Aber ich will Sie nicht aufhalten, wo doch Berge von Arbeit auf Sie warten. Sie können jetzt gehen, Lieutenant", sagte Dakall mit einer Kälte, als ob er ihre Gedanken gelesen hätte und sie dafür noch mehr verabscheute, als es ohnehin schon der Fall war.

Und Jessamy ging. Auf dem Rückweg zu ihrem Schreibtisch, wo eher Hügel als ganze Berge von Arbeit auf sie warteten, grübelte sie weiter über das durchsichtige Einschüchterungsmanöver des Captains nach. Die Ironie dabei war, dass Dakalls Erpressungsversuch Jessamy einen ganz unerwarteten Ausweg aus einer Situation gezeigt hatte, die mit jedem Tag unhaltbarer wurde. Denn Tatsache war, dass sie sich allmählich nicht nur auf Devon, sondern auch hier auf der _Warbride _wie eine verlorene Seele auf dem Weg in die ewige Verdammnis fühlte.

Noch vor kurzem war Jessamy sowohl bei ihren Offizierskollegen als auch bei ihren Untergebenen ausgesprochen beliebt gewesen, doch jetzt zogen sich alle von ihr zurück. Niemand außer Dakall, Rellnik und Chevan wusste genau, was eigentlich los war, aber alle Crewmitglieder wussten, dass Sam Sorkin aus irgendeinem mysteriösen Grund in Ungnade gefallen war – und sie ließen es sie spüren. Es war nicht so, dass Jessamy wirklich gemieden worden wäre, dass man ihr ganz offen die kalte Schulter gezeigt hätte. Niemand stand demonstrativ auf und ging weg, wenn sie sich beim Mittagessen in der Messe zufällig an denselben Tisch setzte oder irgendwas in dieser Art. Aber dafür gab es jetzt eine Menge Unterhaltungen, die abrupt verstummten, sobald Jessamy den Raum betrat, es gab viel zu viele misstrauische Blicke, die ihr folgten, wo sie auch ging und stand. Und es gab diese nervöse Mischung aus Verlegenheit und Vorwurf in den Augen all der Leute, die mit ihr zusammenarbeiten und daher ganz zwangsläufig auch mit ihr reden _mussten_.

Im Prinzip konnte Jessamy diese Selbstschutzhaltung durchaus verstehen. Trotzdem verletzte es sie zutiefst, dass Menschen, die sich gestern noch als ihre Freunde bezeichnet hatten, heute abrupt auf Distanz gingen und einen Sicherheitsabstand zu ihr einhielten wie Konvoi-Frachter, die sich von einem angeschossenen Schwesterschiff entfernten, dessen schwer beschädigte Triebwerke jeden Augenblick explodieren und sie in einen feurigen Untergang mitreißen konnten.

Der Einzige, der zu ihr hielt, war Rellnik, der keine Gelegenheit versäumte, sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Aber seine betonte Freundlichkeit machte alles nur noch schlimmer, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, weil er für sein Helfersyndrom bekannt war und deshalb unbewusst allen anderen signalisierte, dass Jessamy auf seine Barmherzigkeit angewiesen war. Übrigens hätte auch Chevan, der im Grunde ein gutmütiger Zeitgenosse war, das Kriegsbeil nur zu gerne wieder begraben, zumal sein Harmoniebedürfnis schrecklich unter der ungerechten und völlig unverdienten Feindseligkeit litt, die ihm seine eigensinnige junge Kollegin neuerdings entgegenbrachte. Aber natürlich biss er mit seinen zaghaften Versöhnungsversuchen auf Granit, denn Jessamy klammerte sich schon aus purem Trotz an die Rolle der Ausgestoßenen und wäre lieber tot umgefallen, als zuzulassen, dass die charakterlose Wanze vom Schreibtisch nebenan Frieden stiftete.

So saßen sie sich also tagein, tagaus in verbissenem Schweigen gegenüber, denn an dieser verhärteten Front wurde jeder überflüssige Wortwechsel schon durch Jessamys abweisende Miene im Keim erstickt. Dieser starre unnachgiebige Ausdruck hatte sich ihrem Gesicht bereits eingeprägt und sie fing gerade damit an, eine Aura von allgemeiner Verachtung auszustrahlen, die es ihren beunruhigten Kollegen nicht gerade leichter machte, über den eigenen Schatten zu springen und Zivilcourage zu zeigen, indem sie der Verfemten den Rücken stärkten. Bei ihren ruhelosen Streifzügen durch die belebten Korridore und Decks der _Warbride_ erinnerte Jessamy jetzt schon ein wenig an eine einsame und entsprechend aggressive Wölfin auf der Pirsch und es würde wohl nicht mehr allzu lange dauern, bis jeder, der den Fehler beging, ihren Weg zu kreuzen und sie anzusprechen, nur noch ein Zähnefletschen zur Antwort bekam.

So standen also die Dinge auf der _Warbride_ und unter diesen Umständen war es nur natürlich, dass Jessamy sich immer öfter wilden Fluchtphantasien hingab. Aber so leicht machte Dakall es ihr nun auch wieder nicht und am Ende blieb Jessamy nichts anderes übrig, als genau das zu tun, was sie schon die ganze Zeit über getan hatte: Warten. Auf die entscheidende Wende hoffen.

Und die entscheidende Wende kam ... und hob Jessamys Welt endgültig aus den Angeln ...

Fortsetzung folgt …


	8. Chapter 8

**Vardiss:**

Der Widerschein der Stehlampe teilte Breghalas markantes Raubvogelgesicht in scharf begrenzte Licht− und Schattenzonen auf, als er sich mit einem gereizten Seufzer gegen die Rückenlehne seines Schalensessels fallen ließ und seine müden Augen rieb. Er hatte den ganzen Nachmittag damit verbracht ... _verschwendet! _... mit wachsender Enttäuschung die bemerkenswert dürftigen, aber trotzdem ausgesprochen langatmigen Berichte zu lesen, die ihm Commander Lycra, der Einsatzleiter des Devon−Teams, heute morgen zugeschickt hatte. Ah, dieser Lycra! Es war nicht zu übersehen, warum er ein Protegé von Major Daimon war − noch so ein pingeliger Papiertiger, der in seinen Berichten die trivialste Kleinigkeit mit nervenzermürbender Ausführlichkeit breittreten musste!

Und was um Himmels willen war eigentlich mit dieser Sondra Rakosh los? _Also wenn __**sie**__ die Todesstern-__Konstruktionspläne hätte stehlen müssen, dann wäre die Allianz jetzt nur noch eine Fußnote in der Geschichte, _dachte Breghala und bedauerte von ganzem Herzen, dass das nicht der Fall war. Noch nicht!_ Aber wenn die Rebellen heutzutage auf solche Leute angewiesen sind, dann können sie sich ebenso gut gleich ihr eigenes Grab schaufeln -__ die kommen nie wieder auf einen grünen Zweig. Und doch ..._

Und doch musste irgendjemand diese saumselige Person für irgendetwas ausgesucht haben, so unerklärlich es auch war. Was hatte Rakosh vor? Warum verkroch sie sich in dieser verdammten Wohnung wie ein verschrecktes kleines Tier in seiner Höhle? Wäre diese Höhle nicht zufällig mit einer riesigen Fensterfront ausgestattet gewesen, sie hätte praktisch nie Tageslicht gesehen, denn sie rührte sich nicht aus dem Haus, sie setzte keinen Fuß vor ihre eigene Tür. Sie betrat kein Geschäft, sie aß nie in einem Restaurant, sie besuchte weder Holokinos noch Bibliotheken noch Fitness-Studios oder irgendeine andere Einrichtung, die von _normalen_ Menschen wenigstens ab und zu aufgesucht wurde. Alle notwendigen Einkäufe erledigte sie via Dev-Net und alle bestellten Waren (jedes Mal sorgfältig überprüft und für völlig harmlos befunden) wurden ihr von einem vollautomatisierten Droiden-Lieferservice gebracht (ebenfalls jedes Mal überprüft und für harmlos befunden).

Sie traf sich mit niemandem und erhielt auch keinen Besuch. Sie rief niemanden an und niemand rief sie jemals an. Absolute Isolation. Auf der dunklen Seite des Guul−Mondes hätte sie nicht einsamer sein können. Wie Rakoshunter diesen Umständen Kontakt zur Allianz hielt, war Breghala einfach schleierhaft. _Immer vorausgesetzt, dass sie überhaupt jemals Kontakt zu den Rebellen hatte ..._

Breghala verzog angewidert den Mund. Solche Gedankengänge grenzten an Defätismus und waren ganz untypisch für ihn. Daimon, diese instinktlose Nulleinheit, hätte die Jagd inzwischen natürlich längst abgeblasen, Sorkins Schauermär hin oder her. Aber Breghala gab die Hoffnung, der Allianz doch noch einen Schlag versetzen zu können, nicht so schnell auf. Denn obwohl Rakosh mit Abstand die stumpfsinnigste Zielperson war, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte, und Lycras Männer, die dazu verurteilt waren, sie rund um die Uhr zu beobachten, vor Langeweile fast umkamen, gab es da einen entscheidenden Punkt, der Breghala dazu trieb, seiner mageren Beute auf der Spur zu bleiben: Sorkin hatte Recht − Sondra Rakosh existierte offiziell gar nicht. Nicht in Delamere, nicht auf ganz Devon und auch nirgendwo sonst.

Natürlich standen dem imperialen Geheimdienst ganz andere Möglichkeiten und Ressourcen zur Verfügung als Sorkin bei ihren rührenden kleinen Detektivspielen. Und so hatte Lycras Team bis jetzt wenigstens genug Fakten aus dem Boden gestampft, um eine Fortsetzung von Rakoshs Überwachung zu rechtfertigen. Wer auch immer diese Frau war, sie war buchstäblich aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht. Sie war bei keiner der vielen Behörden gemeldet, die die Existenz aller gesetzestreuen Bürger von der Wiege bis zum Grab mit lückenloser Zuverlässigkeit registrierten. Es war, als wäre Rakosh einfach vom Himmel gefallen wie ein Meteor. Und trotzdem verfügte sie über eine gültige ID−Karte − die beste Fälschung, die Breghala je untergekommen war! − und über ein Guthaben von rund zweihunderttausend Credits, eine enorme Summe, die auf so verschlungenen Pfaden ihren Weg von einem dubiosen Aktienfonds der Imperialen Zentralbank bis zu Rakoshs Girokonto gefunden hatte, dass sogar Breghalas erfahrenste Hacker in dem schier undurchdringlichen Dickicht aus hochempfindlichen Firewalls und zehnfach verschlüsselten Transaktionscodes Blut und Wasser geschwitzt hatten. Das alles war sehr seltsam und ziemlich beunruhigend. Seit wann konnten die Rebellen so perfekte IDs fälschen? Und seit wann wurde die Allianz durch Geldgeber finanziert, die sich Aktienfonds der Imperialen Zentralbank leisten konnten?

Möglicherweise war Rakosh ja ein Schläfer, ein Spion, der erst dann in Aktion trat, wenn er aktiviert wurde. Vielleicht hing sie jetzt nur in der Warteschleife, weil sie auf irgendein vorab vereinbartes Zeichen wartete, das ihr signalisierte, dass ihre Zeit gekommen war. Oder war sie einfach nur unglaublich raffiniert? Hatte sie gemerkt, dass sie observiert wurde, spielte sie vielleicht nur U-Boot, um Lycra und sein Team an der Nase herumzuführen? _Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht! _dachte Breghala erbittert. Wenn er etwas hasste, dann war es Ungewissheit.

Sollte er die ganze Sache ein bisschen ankurbeln? Sollte er auf Rakoshs Hintermänner verzichten und einfach zugreifen? Sollte er das verwünschte Weibsbild in einer Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion verhaften und hierher schaffen lassen, wo er sie mit der freundlichen und freudigen Unterstützung von Major Daimon, diesem sadistischen kleinen Bastard, in aller Ruhe bis auf den letzten Informationstropfen ausquetschen konnte? Breghalas Finger trommelten ungeduldig auf der Armlehne seines Chefsessels herum, während er sich zu einer Entscheidung durchzuringen versuchte.

Auf der Suche nach Inspiration, nach einer spontanen Eingebung, die ihm das klassische Entweder-Oder-Dilemma erleichtern sollte, beugte er sich vor und hieb mit dem Daumen auf die Return-Taste seiner Computertastatur, um den letzten Ermittlungsbericht noch einmal zu überfliegen. Doch die Tastatur nahm ihm diese bescheidene Gewaltanwendung sofort übel und verweigerte mit einem schrillen Piepston ihre Dienste. Breghala verdrehte die Augen und hieb ein zweites Mal auf die widerspenstige Taste, dieses Mal noch fester. Doch das hatte nur zur Folge, dass sich gleich mehrere Dateien auf einmal öffneten, unter anderem ein ziemlich umfangreicher Bildanhang, den Breghala bis jetzt bewusst ignoriert hatte. Wen zum Teufel interessierten schon irgendwelche Holos von der Visage dieser Transuse, die laut Lycras ziemlich plastischer Beschreibung in Sorkins Behausung umherschlurfte wie ein Mufflann im Winterschlaf?

Trotzdem glitt Breghalas Blick unwillkürlich über die engzeiligen Reihen von stark verkleinerten 3D-Schnappschüssen, die jetzt über dem Holoprojektor neben seinem Monitor schwebten wie ein Feuerfliegenschwarm - bis seine Augen an einem ganz bestimmten Schnappschuss kleben blieben, der seine Gleichgültigkeit schlagartig beendete.

„Aber das ist doch ..." Breghala klickte hektisch auf dem Zoommodus des Projektors herum und starrte dann minutenlang fasziniert auf die fünfzehnfach vergrößerte Version des Holos, ein dreidimensionaler, jetzt fast lebensgroßer Frauenkopf, der über seinem Schreibtisch hing und langsam um seine eigene Achse rotierte wie eine repulsorgesteuerte Marmorbüste in einer Kunstgalerie. „... _unmöglich_!" flüsterte er ungläubig vor sich hin. Eine Sekunde später röhrte er mit beträchtlich mehr Stimmaufwand: „PAEJONN!"

Sein Adjutant erschien sofort in der Tür, abgekämpft und völlig außer sich, weil er wie üblich seinem Tagespensum hoffnungslos hinterherhinkte. „Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung, Sir, aber ich bin einfach noch nicht dazu gekommen, Ihre Galauniform aus der Reinigung zu holen. Aber ich werde jetzt gleich lostraben, noch in dieser Minute, Sir. Und wenn ich schon auf dem Weg bin, schaue ich auch gleich in der Gärtnerei vorbei und frage nach den Flydarsträuchern, die Ihre Frau bestellt hat. Ihre Frau hat übrigens schon zweimal angerufen, Sir, und ich habe zu ihr gesagt: ‚_Madame'_, habe ich zu ihr gesagt, ‚_ich_ ..."

„Was soll das Geplapper, Junge? Vergessen Sie das verdammte Grünzeug und meine Frau gleich dazu und beschaffen Sie mir sofort Sorkins Personaldatei und das zack zack!"

„Ja, Sir, natürlich, Sir, aber ist es nicht schon ein bisschen spät? Ich meine, es ist ja schon fast sieben und Madame Breghala hat mir ausdrücklich aufgetragen, dass ich Sie an die Dinnerparty bei den Livanders erinnern soll und außerdem ..."

„Sind Sie vom Wahnsinn umzingelt oder was? Ich habe jetzt weiß Gott Wichtigeres im Kopf als die spießigen Charity-Bankette dieser neureichen Idiotenparade. Sorkins Personaldatei, Junge! Sofort!"

„Ja, Sir", stammelte Paejonn und zog sich geknickt zurück.

Das Leben war wirklich _zu_ ungerecht, grübelte er in seinem eigenen Büro vor sich hin, während er lustlos durch das Inhaltsverzeichnis der Datenbanken scrollte. Er gab immer sein Bestes und keiner merkte es. Er konnte sich anstrengen, soviel er wollte, aber er konnte es niemandem recht machen. Alle waren unzufrieden mit ihm, die ganze Welt hackte auf ihm herum. Wenn es nicht der Chef persönlich war, der offenbar wieder mal einen seiner Anfälle hatte, dann war es garantiert Madame Breghala, die Paejonn behandelte, als wäre er ihr ganz persönlicher Sklave. Und daheim war es auch nicht viel besser, denn seine Mutter hatte eine Zunge wie ein Vibromesser und sie wusste sie einzusetzen.

Er würde also schon wieder zu spät zum Abendessen kommen und dabei hatte Mom ihn schon beim Frühstück vorgewarnt, dass sie heute Haegboell machen wollte, weil sie hoffte, dass wenigstens die Aussicht auf sein Leibgericht ihn dazu bringen würde, einmal pünktlich zu Hause zu sein. Aber Dienst war schließlich Dienst und der Colonel war ungefähr so friedfertig wie ein tollwütiger Sumpftiger, wenn nicht alles nach seinem Kopf ging. Der aufgewärmte Haegboell würde völlig ausgetrocknet und grässlich zäh und faserig sein, aber Paejonn würde trotzdem eine Riesenportion davon hinunterwürgen müssen, weil Mom ihn mit Argusaugen beobachten und ihm gleich noch eine Szene machen würde, wenn er auch nur einen einzigen Bissen übrig ließ. Ehrlich gesagt, Mom war noch viel schlimmer als ein tollwütiger Sumpftiger, wenn sie so richtig in Fahrt kam.

Und Dad würde wieder Witze darüber reißen und behaupten, dass „der Kleine" endlich eine feste Freundin brauchte, die ihm die Flötentöne schon beibringen würde - er selbst hätte schließlich auch erst durch Mom gelernt, dass es nicht ratsam war, eine Frau warten zu lassen, schon gar nicht mit dem Essen.

Und als Krönung des Ganzen würde Gramps wieder seine uralten Kriegsgeschichten ausgraben und seinem bedauernswerten Enkel zum x-ten Mal auftischen, wie schrecklich die Generalblockade im letzten Jahr der Alten Republik gewesen war, wie furchtbar die ganze Bevölkerung von Vardiss unter der strengen Lebensmittelrationierung gelitten hatte („Zwölfhundert Kalorien pro Kopf und Nase - und das für Männer und Frauen, die jeden Tag ihren Job machen mussten, und unschuldige kleine Kinder mitten im Wachstum!") und wie froh sie alle in diesen Zeiten über einen Topf Haegboell gewesen wären, egal in welchem Zustand. („Angebrannt oder blutig roh - _wir_ hätten es gegessen! Mit _Genuss_!") Und an allem waren nur die Separatisten und die Jedis schuld, diese Verbrecher, und ah! wie gut, dass der Imperator damals dieses ganze Verrätergesindel einfach zum Teufel gejagt hatte! Aber die Jugend von heute war ja hoffnungslos verwöhnt und hatte keinen Funken von Respekt mehr in sich und vor allem keine Ahnung, was für ein Glück es war, unter einer Regierung leben zu dürfen, die für Recht und Ordnung _und_ für volle Teller sorgte. Undankbare Gören! Und sein eigener Enkel war nicht viel besser, der rücksichtslose Bengel, der seiner armen Mutter so viel Kummer und noch mehr Arbeit machte, und überhaupt ...

Paejonn war so tief im vertrauten Ablauf der allabendlichen Familien-Standpauke versunken, dass er zusammenschrak, als Breghalas Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss wie ein Fanfarenstoß.

„Das dauert ja _ewig_! Was treiben Sie eigentlich da draußen, Junge? Trödeln Sie nicht immer so herum, schmollen können Sie auch daheim, da haben Sie genug Zeit dafür. Und wenn wir schon beim Thema sind: Rufen Sie gefälligst zu Hause an und sagen Sie Bescheid, dass es heute später wird. Dafür ist ein Kom nämlich da, Junge - nur für den Fall, dass Sie noch nicht von selbst auf die Idee gekommen sind."

„Ja, Sir", sagte Paejonn kleinlaut und fragte sich, ob Breghala Gedanken lesen konnte. Und warum hatte er bis heute nie erwähnt, dass das Dienstkom auch für Privatgespräche benutzt werden durfte? Hätte Paejonn das nur früher gewusst, dann wäre ihm viel erspart geblieben. Ach ja, es war nicht leicht, Paejonn zu sein ...

„Junge, ich sage Ihnen eins: Wenn ich nicht in genau zehn Sekunden diese _verfluchte_ Datei auf meinem Computer finde ...!"

„Wird schon vom Server hochgeladen, Sir", rief Paejonn fiebrig.

Doch offenbar hatte sein erzürnter Chef das gerade selbst herausgefunden, denn plötzlich herrschte Grabesstille im Königreich der Sumpftiger. Paejonn nutzte die unerwartete Gefechtspause, um erst seine Mutter anzurufen, die ihm prompt den Kopf abriss, und danach Madame Breghala, die ihn mit einem einzigen eisigen Blick aufspießte wie mit einer Harpune und in ihrem sorgfältig kultivierten Coruscant-Upperclass-Akzent eine Menge unfreundliche Bemerkungen über egoistische Ehemänner und ihre schwachsinnigen Adjutanten fallen ließ.

Als auch das überstanden war, spähte Paejonn vorsichtig durch die Tür, um die Lage zu peilen, aber der Colonel, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch kauerte, bemerkte ihn nicht einmal. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, zwei Holos zu studieren, die vor ihm kreisten. Paejonn konnte sie von seiner Position aus nicht deutlich sehen, er war zu weit entfernt und die Stehlampe neben dem Schreibtisch blendete ihn ein wenig. Aber er konnte immerhin erkennen, dass es sich um zwei Gesichter handelte, die von einem Gitternetz aus dreidimensionalen Linien durchzogen waren. Der Anblick erinnerte ihn vage an Sternkartenraster, auf denen Navigationskoordinaten verzeichnet wurden, nur dass die Sterne hier aus vielen kleinen roten Dreiecken bestanden, die scheinbar völlig plan- und ziellos auf den Gitternetzlinien hin- und herhuschten, um irgendwann in einem der Rasterquadrate abrupt stehen zu bleiben, woraufhin sich der ganze Bereich grün verfärbte. Nach einer Weile waren alle roten Dreiecke verschwunden und beide Gesichter von oben bis unten eine einheitlich grüne Fläche. Breghala, der den ganzen Vorgang mit aufmerksam zusammengekniffenen Augen beobachtet hatte, schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Mein Gott, es ist also wahr", sagte er halblaut vor sich hin. „Kein Wunder, dass sie nicht wollte, dass dieser junge Dummkopf sie filmt. Auf einem Bild fällt es natürlich viel mehr auf, es ist so offensichtlich ... vor allem, wenn man die beiden direkt nebeneinander sieht. Ich kann gar nicht verstehen, dass es bis jetzt niemand gemerkt hat ... Nicht, dass ich von Lycra, diesem Trampel, irgendwelche geistigen Höhenflüge erwarten würde, aber die anderen - sind sie denn alle blind? Na ja, egal, das spielt jetzt sowieso keine Rolle mehr. Jetzt geht es nur noch um Schadensbegrenzung, denn wenn das rauskommt, rollen Köpfe - und mein Kopf gleich als allererster. Was für ein Schlamassel, was für ein gottverdammter Schlamassel!" Er blickte auf und entdeckte Paejonn in der Tür. „Was ist, Junge?" fragte er scharf.

Paejonn nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen. „Sind wir ... sind _Sie_ in Schwierigkeiten, Sir?"

Breghala lachte kurz und ohne jede Spur von Humor auf. „Das können Sie laut sagen, Junge."

„Was ist denn passiert?"

„Ein kleiner Betriebsunfall", erwiderte Breghala grimmig. „Und jetzt müssen _wir_ ganz schnell aufräumen, bevor es jemand merkt, Junge." Er musterte Paejonns ängstliches Gesicht und seine Augen hatten dabei den kalten Glanz und die unnachgiebige Härte von Diamanten. „Na schön, am besten legen wir gleich los", sagte er schließlich. „Rufen Sie Lycra an und stellen Sie ihn gleich zu mir durch. Und dann sehen Sie mal nach, wen wir sonst noch in der Nähe von Devon haben. Ich brauche jetzt jemanden, auf den ich mich ... ach, sehen Sie einfach mal nach, wen wir in der Gegend haben."

„Verstanden, Sir", sagte Paejonn, der gar nichts verstand - abgesehen davon, dass sein Feierabend sich gerade auf Nimmerwiedersehen verabschiedet hatte. Er zog sich hastig wieder hinter den unsicheren Schutzwall seiner eigenen Schreibtischfestung zurück.

Breghala sah ihm nach. „Ich brauche jetzt jemanden, auf den ich mich verlassen kann", murmelte er vor sich hin. „Und ich frage mich, ob ich mich auf _dich_ verlassen kann, Junge. Aber das werde ich wohl ziemlich bald herausfinden ..."

Er schaltete den Holoprojektor ab und klickte die beiden Dateien zu, die immer noch seinen Bildschirm beherrschten. (Es war nicht nötig, dass Paejonn gleich _alles_ mitbekam.) Dann stand er auf und ging zu dem Fenster hinüber, wo er regungslos stehen blieb und in die Dunkelheit hinaus starrte, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, äußerlich völlig ruhig, obwohl er so aufgewühlt war, dass sein Herzschlag raste und das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschte wie ein Wasserfall. Er machte ein paar Atemübungen, versuchte sich zu beruhigen, sich zu sammeln.

_Es ist noch nicht zu spät, _dachte er, während er in gleichmäßigen Zügen ein und ausatmete, immer wieder ein und aus, bis der Druck in seinen Ohren und die Enge in seinem Brustkorb langsam nachließen._ Niemand weiß davon. Und wenn ich jetzt einen klaren Kopf bewahre und einfach tue, was getan werden muss, dann wird es auch nie jemand erfahren. Ich kann alles wieder in Ordnung bringen, alles. Ich darf jetzt nur nicht die Nerven verlieren. _Einatmen, ausatmen, ein, aus …

_Und ich __**werde**__ auch nicht die Nerven verlieren. Ich habe keinen Grund dazu. Ich bin Jared Breghala, ich arbeite seit zwanzig Jahren in diesem Saftladen und ich kenne alle Tricks. Ich wäre nie soweit gekommen, wenn ich nicht alle Tricks kennen würde. Nein, nein, wer __**mir**__ ans Bein pinkeln will, der muss schon früher aufstehen. Sehr viel früher. Ich darf jetzt nur keinen Fehler mehr machen. Und die Fehler, die ich schon gemacht habe, muss ich einfach nur ... __**ausradieren**__ ... _

Sein Kom gab einen diskreten Summton von sich.

„Commander Lycra, Sir", rief Paejonn nervös aus dem Vorzimmer.

Breghala lächelte, aber es war ein dünnes Lächeln ohne jede Wärme. „Fehler Nummer eins", flüsterte er. „Hören Sie, Lycra", sagte er einen Augenblick später betont lässig in das Kom-Mikrofon hinein. „Ich habe gerade Ihren letzten Bericht gelesen und ich muss Ihnen offen sagen, dass ich davon nicht gerade beeindruckt bin. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe die Nase gestrichen voll von der ganzen Angelegenheit. Diese Rakosh ist doch ein Witz. Diese ganze Aktion ist ein Witz. Zwecklos, noch mehr Steuergelder dafür zu verschwenden. Ich blase die Sache ab. Sammeln Sie Ihre Ausrüstung und Ihre Leute wieder ein und kommen Sie auf dem schnellsten Weg nach Hause. Ich habe schon eine neue Mission für Sie und das Team." Er legte eine wohldosierte Pause ein, bevor er ungnädig fortfuhr: „Und ich hoffe wirklich, dass Sie mir _dieses_ Mal ein bisschen mehr liefern - Ihre Trefferquote reißt mich nämlich nicht gerade vom Hocker." Er beobachtete voller Interesse, wie sich das wächserne Gesicht des Mannes vor Ärger verfärbte.

Lycra, der von Kopf bis Fuß ein Daimon-Mann war und schon deshalb voller Abneigung gegen seinen Chef, war unvorsichtig oder auch arrogant genug, einen Widerspruch zu wagen. „Aber Sir, Sie waren doch selbst der Meinung, dass an der Rakosh-Sache etwas dran ist", protestierte er.

Der unerwartete Zwergenaufstand und der daraus resultierende Adrenalinstoß wirkte auf Breghala so belebend wie ein Glas Eriwenn-Brandy. Machtspiele hatten immer diese Wirkung auf ihn. „Na, und jetzt habe ich meine Meinung eben geändert", erwiderte er kalt. „Haben Sie ein Problem damit, _Commander_?"

Auf diese subtile, aber unmissverständliche Weise an die Rangordnung erinnert und wieder an die Kommandokette gelegt, blieb Lycra eigentlich gar nichts anderes übrig, als den Schwanz einzuziehen und zu kuschen. „Nein, Sir", brummte er. Aber seine missbilligend zusammengepressten Lippen sagten etwas ganz anderes.

Breghala gönnte sich eine Sekunde, um den flüchtigen Triumph über Daimons Kreatur zu genießen, dann sagte er knapp: „Ich erwarte Sie morgen gleich nach Ihrer Ankunft zum Briefing. Kommen Sie sofort nach der Landung zu mir." Er unterbrach die Verbindung, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

Und damit war die Angelegenheit schon so gut wie erledigt - oder wenigstens ein Teil davon. Breghala fand, dass es an der Zeit war, sich auch um den Rest zu kümmern. „Paejonn! Haben Sie jetzt endlich ein paar Namen für mich oder nicht?"

Und Paejonn hatte tatsächlich ein paar Namen parat, auch wenn die Liste auf dem Datenblock in seiner Hand recht kurz war. „Hannafar, Blix, Ghordin, Fennimor ..." leierte er.

„Fennimor? Ein guter Mann, ein zuverlässiger Mann ... Wo ist er jetzt gerade?"

Paejonn starrte auf seinen Datenblock wie hypnotisiert. „In Cinbarra ... das ist sogar auf Devon. Er ist also ganz in der Nähe", fügte er überflüssigerweise hinzu.

„Ausgezeichnet. Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie ihn schnell erreichen. Und ich meine wirklich _schnell_, Junge!"

Paejonn galoppierte sofort hinaus wie eine aufgescheuchte Boryx-Antilope, während Breghala sich erneut in seinem Schalensessel zurücklehnte, jetzt schon wieder beinahe so entspannt wie eine knappe halbe Stunde zuvor. Fennimor. Ein guter Mann. Ein zuverlässiger Mann. Ein _Breghala-_Mann. Und nur aus diesem einen Grund wirklich vertrauenswürdig, wenn es um ein derart heißes Eisen ging ...

Das Kom gab einen neuen Summton von sich. „Ah, Fennimor! Es tut immer wieder gut, Sie zu sehen", sagte Breghala und meinte es durchaus ernst.

Der Mann auf dem Bildschirm salutierte lässig und grinste. „Und es tut immer wieder gut, Sie zu hören, Sir." Dann wurde er geschäftsmäßig. „Ihr kleiner Vorzimmer-Wauwau hat herumgekläfft, es wäre eilig. Wo brennt's denn, Colonel?"

Breghala schwieg einen Augenblick lang, unweigerlich gefesselt von der rein zufälligen Wortwahl seines Gesprächspartners, die ihn sofort auf eine Idee gebracht hatte. „In Delamere. Ich habe da einen kleinen Spezialauftrag für Sie. Hören Sie mir jetzt gut zu, Fennimor ..."

„Soll ich das ganz alleine durchziehen oder haben Sie noch ein helfendes Händchen für mich übrig, Colonel?" fragte der Agent zehn Minuten später. „Sie wissen ja, dass ich normalerweise lieber solo tanze, aber manchmal kann ein Partner auch ganz nett sein."

„Keine Sorge, Sie bekommen Ihr helfendes Händchen." Breghala fixierte seinen Adjutanten, der gerade wieder in der Verbindungstür erschienen war und unruhig herumzappelte, mit einem lauernden Blick. „Ich glaube, ich habe genau den richtigen Partner für Sie, Fennimor. Sie treffen ihn an Ort und Stelle, sagen wir mal ... übermorgen. Ja, das kommt hin. Alles Weitere besprechen Sie dann mit ihm. Das war's. Gute Jagd!"

Er legte auf und bedachte Paejonn, dessen Augen sich vor Schreck geweitet hatten, mit einem wölfischen Lächeln. „Na, Junge, was halten Sie von einer kleinen Bildungsreise auf Staatskosten?"

**Devon**:

"Hallo! Da sind Sie ja endlich wieder. Wir haben uns ja ewig nicht mehr gesehen. Ich habe mir schon richtig Sorgen um Sie gemacht, Kindchen."

Jessamy stellte die schwere Katzensandpackung ab (der einzige Ansporn für einen Hals über Kopf erfolgten Abstecher in das WulWaru-Center nur wenige Minuten vor Ladenschluss) und wandte sich ihrer Nachbarin zu, die auf den Korridor hinauslugte wie ein Trillvogelküken aus dem Eingangsloch seiner Nisthöhle.

"Mrs. Lagardia!" rief sie und fühlte mitten in ihrer aufrichtigen Freude einen schmerzhaften kleinen Stich, weil sie die liebenswerte alte Dame schon so lange nicht mehr besucht hatte. Gab es ein noch deutlicheres Zeichen dafür, wie weit ihr Alltagsleben aus der Bahn geworfen worden war, wie groß das Chaos war, das unter einem immer fadenscheinigeren Deckmantel von Normalität lauerte? "Wie geht es Ihnen denn?" fragte sie, eifrig bestrebt, die Vernachlässigung wieder gut zu machen.

"Oh, besser, Kindchen, wirklich viel besser. Es war aber auch höchste Zeit für die neue Herztransplantation, das haben alle Ärzte gesagt. Und das war so ungefähr der einzige Punkt, in dem sie sich einig waren, also muss es ja wohl stimmen." Mrs. Lagardia kicherte, was sich anhörte, als würde jemand auf einem Glockenspiel einen zarten silberhellen Ton nach dem anderen anschlagen.

Jessamy musste unwillkürlich lächeln und hatte dabei beinahe das Gefühl, als ob der unsichtbare eiserne Ring, der sie in letzter Zeit immer fester und fester umklammerte und ihr die Luft zum Atmen abschnürte, ein klein wenig nachgab. Allein schon der Anblick der alten Dame wärmte die neue froststarre Leere in ihrem Inneren wie ein emotionales Kaminfeuer. Mit ihren sanften vergissmeinnichtblauen Augen und ihrem rosigen Apfelbäckchengesicht unter einer Haube aus schneeweißem Haar hätte Mrs. Lagardia ohne weiteres Modell für die gütigen alten Feen stehen können, die zahllose Märchen bevölkerten. Jessamy rechnete jeden Augenblick damit, dass ihre Nachbarin einen Zauberstab mit einem goldenen Stern auf der Spitze herauskramte und auf ihre etwas zerstreute Art die Erfüllung von drei Herzenswünschen anbot. Im Grunde hoffte sie es sogar, denn wenn irgend jemand ein paar Herzenswünsche auf Lager hatte, die förmlich um Erfüllung bettelten, dann Jessamy.

Aber Mrs. Lagardias Magie war eher praktischer Natur und wirkte leider nur in Notfällen, die Heim und Herd betrafen, vor allem den Herd. „Kommen Sie doch mal einen Augenblick her, Kindchen", sagte sie lebhaft, als ihr Glockenspiel wieder verstummt war. "Ich habe nämlich noch ein bisschen Melusinengelee für Sie übrig - ich weiß doch, wie gerne Sie das essen."

„Gerne? Ich könnte sterben für das Zeug! Sie sind wirklich ein Schatz, Mrs. Lagardia."

Die alte Dame würdigte das durchaus verdiente Kompliment mit einer steifen kleinen Verbeugung, die sie künstlichen Hüftgelenken verdankte, und übergab Jessamy zwei gigantische Einmachgläser mit der Grandezza eines Schatzmeisters, der seiner Königin die Kronjuwelen reichte. Tatsächlich hätte Jessamy lieber auf eine Ladung Kronjuwelen verzichtet als auf den delikaten bernsteinfarbenen Inhalt der beiden Gläser. Trotzdem erhob sie der Form halber Protest.

„Aber das ist doch viel zu viel! Sie verwöhnen mich zu sehr, Mrs. Lagardia."

"Lassen Sie sich ruhig ein bisschen verwöhnen, Kindchen, Sie können es brauchen. Übrigens ..." Mrs. Lagardia blinzelte ihr schelmisch zu. „ ... eigentlich ist ja nur ein Glas für Sie gedacht. Das andere gehört nämlich Miss Drumheller – es ist schon lange für sie reserviert. Richten Sie ihr einen schönen Gruß von mir aus, wenn Sie es ihr geben, ja?"

Jessamy war zutiefst betroffen, was nichts mit der Einbuße einer Extraportion der köstlichsten Marmelade weit und breit zu tun hatte, aber sehr viel mit der unverhofften Erwähnung ihrer verschollenen Freundin, die sie mit jedem Tag mehr vermisste. „Oh ... ich fürchte, das ist leider nicht möglich, Mrs. Lagardia. Kaye ist ..." Sie zögerte. Wie sollte sie der alten Dame die Umstände von Kayes Verschwinden erklären? Wie sollte sie ein Mysterium erhellen, bei dem sie selbst mehr oder weniger im Dunkeln tappte?

Doch Mrs. Lagardia wartete gar nicht erst auf Erklärungsversuche. „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Damals habe ich mich natürlich ein bisschen darüber gewundert, dass sie es nicht abgeholt hat. Ich konnte ihr das Glas ja nicht gleich mitgeben, als sie wieder gegangen ist - ich hatte das Gelee gerade abgefüllt und es war noch kochend heiß. Da wollte ich es erst noch ein bisschen abkühlen lassen, bevor ich es ihr in die Hand drücke. Außerdem hat sie gesagt, es wäre gar kein Problem, sie würde später gerne noch mal bei mir hereinschauen. Aber das hat sie dann doch nicht getan. Vielleicht hatte sie einfach keine Zeit mehr. Junge Leute haben ja nie Zeit", sagte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln, das offensichtlich nicht nur der allgemeinen Rastlosigkeit der Jugend galt, denn plötzlich sah sie Jessamy direkt an und dabei hatten ihre Vergissmeinnichtaugen einen ausgesprochen pfiffigen Ausdruck, der sie selbst um Jahrzehnte verjüngte. „Vielleicht ist sie aber auch aus einem ganz anderen Grund nicht zurückgekommen", fügte sie mit einem bedeutungsvollen Nicken hinzu.

Jessamy wusste kaum, was sie von dieser überraschenden Auskunft halten sollte. „Kaye war _hier_?!"

„Aber ja. Ich war gerade dabei, die Melusinen zu entkernen, als sie bei mir geklingelt hat. Ursprünglich wollte sie ja zu Ihnen, Kindchen, aber Sie waren wohl noch unterwegs. Da hat sie hier bei mir gewartet. Den ganzen Morgen hat sie bei mir in der Küche gesessen, während ich mein Gelee gerührt habe. Es war richtig gemütlich, wir haben uns so nett unterhalten ... über meine Thaapiokapastete und über meine Operation und über dies und das ...

Und gerade als die Melusinen fertig waren, hat sie gesagt, sie hätte drüben die Tür zufallen hören. (Ich habe gar nichts davon mitbekommen - meine Ohren sind auch nicht mehr das, was sie mal waren.) Und da wollte sie natürlich gleich zu Ihnen rüber. Aber sie hat versprochen, dass sie wiederkommt. Und ich habe auch auf sie gewartet. Bis nachmittags habe ich auf sie gewartet, dann musste ich selber los - ein Arzttermin, wissen Sie. Und das war das Letzte, was ich von ihr gehört habe. Nein, nicht _ganz_ das Letzte ... aber das muss ich _Ihnen_ ja wohl nicht erst erzählen, Kindchen, was?" Und Mrs. Lagardia bedachte ihr inzwischen reichlich verwirrtes Gegenüber erneut mit einem komplizenhaften und völlig unbegreiflichen Augenzwinkern.

Jessamy stand vor ihr, ein Glas erstklassiges hausgemachtes Melusinengelee in jeder Hand, aber ohne jeden Durchblick in einer Situation, die immer verwickelter wurde und im Begriff schien, sich völlig zu verheddern wie ein Wollknäuel unter den verspielten Tatzen ihres Katers. Es war einfach zu absurd: Kaye Drumheller, die desertiert war, die die Militärpolizei auf den Fersen hatte, die _auf der Flucht_ war, saß stundenlang seelenruhig in der Wohnung einer ehemaligen Nachbarin herum und unterhielt sich mit ihr über Backrezepte und Herztransplantationen, als hätte sie keine anderen Sorgen auf der Welt. Und dann ging sie einfach wieder auf und davon, um sich erneut in Luft aufzulösen. Es ergab keinen Sinn. Nicht den allergeringsten Sinn.

„Wann? Ich meine, wann genau war das?"

„Oh je, ob ich das noch auf die Reihe kriege ... Mein Gedächtnis ist ja auch nicht mehr das, was es mal war. Natürlich mache ich noch jeden Tag die Rätselseite in der _Imperial News_ - am liebsten die Anagramme, die sind so schön knifflig - und ich schwöre Ihnen, dass ich sogar für dieses verzwickte Zahlen-Kreuzwort-Dingsda nicht mehr als eine Viertelstunde brauche. Aber sobald es um Daten geht, bin ich hoffnungslos verloren. Warten Sie nur ab, Kindchen, wenn _Sie_ erst mal hundertsiebzehn Jährchen auf dem Buckel haben, werden Sie schon merken, wie das ist."

„Bitte, Mrs. Lagardia, versuchen Sie sich zu erinnern."

Die alte Dame spitzte nachdenklich die Lippen. „Tja, es war auf jeden Fall _vor_ meiner Operation und das ist ja jetzt schon Monate her, nicht wahr?" Sie legte eine spannungsgeladene Pause ein und sah dabei so spitzbübisch aus wie ein kleiner Junge, der sein Arsenal sichtete und zu entscheiden versuchte, mit welcher Waffe er den maximalen Effekt auf eine geistesabwesende und auch sonst viel zu langweilige Erwachsenenumwelt erzielen würde - Knallfrösche, Wunderkerzen oder gleich ein richtiges Feuerwerk?

„Aber warum fragen Sie überhaupt danach, Kindchen? _Sie_ müssten doch eigentlich am besten wissen, wann das war." Mrs. Lagardias Stimme sank zu einem verschwörerischen Raunen herab. „Sie haben ihr schließlich selbst die Tür aufgemacht. Oder war es Miss Rakosh, die sie reingelassen hat? Ich konnte es nicht so genau sehen, Miss Drumheller stand im Weg...

Nein, nein, keine Angst!" wisperte sie beschwichtigend, als Jessamy sofort versteinerte wie ein Korallenriff. „Ich kann den Mund halten. Von mir erfährt niemand, dass die arme Kleine bei Ihnen untergeschlüpft ist. Aber Sie müssen wirklich ein bisschen vorsichtiger sein, Kindchen. Ich könnte es einfach nicht ertragen, wenn Ihnen oder den anderen beiden etwas zustoßen würde. Drei so nette junge Dinger und diese brutalen _Rüpel_ von der Polizei ...

Ich habe mich ja so aufgeregt, als sie damals bei mir aufgetaucht sind! Richtig verhört hat er mich, dieser schreckliche kleine Mann – ich bin mir vorgekommen wie eine Verbrecherin! Als sie endlich wieder weg waren, er und seine Grobiane, musste ich gleich ein paar Schlückchen von meinem Kräuterlikör trinken - zur Stärkung, wissen Sie, es gibt nichts Besseres gegen Herzflattern. Aber Sie sind ja weiß wie eine Wand, Kindchen. Ist Ihnen nicht gut? Wollen Sie vielleicht auch ein bisschen Kräuterlikör? Ach du meine Güte! Wie dumm von mir, Ihnen so einen Schrecken einzujagen! Ich hätte lieber gar nichts sagen sollen. Aber ich wollte doch nur, dass Sie wissen, dass ich es weiß und dass Sie sich vollkommen auf mich verlassen können, wenn es irgendwann ... na ja ... _Probleme_ gibt. Aber Sie sagen ja gar nichts, Kindchen ..."

Jessamy starrte ihre Nachbarin an, unfähig, auch nur einen Mucks von sich zu geben. Der eiserne Ring war zurückgekehrt und mit ihm eine neue tödlichere Form von Kälte, die sie von Kopf bis Fuß gefrieren ließ, als hätte man sie in flüssigen Stickstoff getaucht. Und plötzlich war sie nur noch eine hochzerbrechliche Statue aus blankem Eis, die unter der leisesten Berührung zu bersten und in tausend winzige Fragmente zu zerspringen drohte. Ihr war, als würde sie im Zeitlupentempo in einem Morast aus ungeahnter Bösartigkeit und Verworfenheit versinken, in demselben Sumpf, der auch Kaye verschlungen hatte ... Kaye, die gar nicht desertiert war ... Kaye, die an einem verschneiten Freitagmorgen in Delamere angekommen war, um alte Freunde zu besuchen, ganz wie sie es bei ihrer Cousine auf Mirapi angekündigt hatte ... Kaye, die seither wie vom Erdboden verschluckt war ... weil sie das _Shaalizaar Inn_ zwar betreten, aber es nie wieder verlassen hatte!

Es lief jetzt wie ein Film vor Jessamys innerem Auge ab, Szene für Szene, eine Verschmelzung aus Flashbacks und Imagination: Sie sah Sondra, die wie besessen eine Couch abschrubbte, die mit roten Flecken übersät war ... rot wie Rangoonasaft ... rot wie Blut. Sondras heftige Reaktion, ihr schuldbewusstes Erschrecken, ihr impulsiver Zorn, als Jessamy ganz unerwartet und gänzlich unerwünscht in ihrem Wohnzimmer aufgetaucht war, das nur kurz zuvor zum Tatort geworden war, zum Schauplatz eines Verbrechens. (Kaltblütiger Mord oder Totschlag im Affekt? Juristische Spitzfindigkeiten, die nichts an der rohen Realität änderten!)

Und wieder Sondra, die in der Küche hastig einen Ingwerpunsch zusammenbraute, den sie mit einer soliden Dosis Lindan Plus würzte, um Jessamy so lange wie nur möglich außer Gefecht zu setzen, denn schließlich hatte sie noch eine Aufräumaktion vor sich, bei der sie keine unliebsame Zeugin gebrauchen konnte: Den Abtransport des toten Körpers, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt zweifellos in ihrer gewaltsam verteidigten Höhle gelegen hatte. Kayes Körper, in den Duschvorhang eingehüllt, der bereits von seiner Besitzerin vermisst wurde, und zur Sicherheit auch noch mit Paketklebeband umwickelt - eine hastig improvisierte und ziemlich armselige Tarnung, die gleichzeitig dafür sorgen sollte, dass es nicht noch mehr verräterische Blutflecken gab.

Und dann? Was hatte sie mit Kaye angestellt, während Jessamy, bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit mit Betäubungsmitteln vollgestopft, vor sich hingedämmert hatte? Wie beseitigte man schnell, gründlich und vor allem unauffällig eine Leiche, mit der man mitten in einem riesigen Wohnkomplex voller neugieriger Nachbarn festsaß? Nun, zum Beispiel, indem man besagte Leiche mitten in der Nacht, wenn all die neugierigen Nachbarn friedlich in ihren Betten lagen und schliefen, in den Heizungskeller hinunterschaffte, den man kurzerhand zum Krematorium umfunktionierte. Denn dort unten im Keller hatte es geendet, dessen war Jessamy sich ganz sicher. Es sprach alles dafür: Sondras krampfhafter Versuch, sie vom Keller fernzuhalten, nachdem sie endlich wieder aus ihrem künstlichen Tiefschlaf erwacht war ... der furchtbare Geruch mit seiner widerwärtigen Mischung aus verkohltem Fleisch und geschmolzenem Kunststoff ... und letzten Endes sogar die Murmel, die Jessamy auf ihrem Weg in den Recyclerraum zertreten hatte ... die Murmel, die gar keine Murmel gewesen war, wie ihr jetzt klar wurde.

Klein und rund, grünes Glas mit goldenen Sprenkeln ... _Ich hätte es wissen müssen_. _Ich hätte ihn sofort wieder erkennen müssen_, dachte Jessamy und fühlte zum ersten Mal die mit Verlust gepaarte Traurigkeit, die bis heute ausschließlich den tausend kaleidoskopbunten Erinnerungen an ihre Eltern vorbehalten gewesen war.

Kayes Talisman ... Wie ofthatte Jessamy ihn zusammen mit Credit-Münzen, zerkrümelten Keksen, antistatischen Schraubenziehern, klebrigen Gummidrops, Datenkristallen, zerquetschten Schokoriegeln, Lichtstiften und anderem recycler-feindlichen Krimskrams aus den ausgebeulten Taschen von sorglos zusammengeknüllten Uniformhosen herausgefischt, diesen kindischen, aber irgendwie doch drolligen Glaskäfer, den Kaye in einem Esoterikshop in der City auf einem Wühltisch entdeckt und sofort zu ihrem Glücksbringer auserkoren hatte? Rührend abergläubische Kaye, die ihren heißgeliebten Fetisch immer und überall mit sich herumgeschleppt hatte, felsenfest überzeugt von seinen überirdischen Kräften und seinem mächtigen, schicksalsträchtigen Einfluss auf ihr Leben ... Ihre Aufregung, ihre lautstarke Verzweiflung, wenn sie ihn wieder mal verlegt hatte, was ziemlich oft vorgekommen war, und die allgemeine Erleichterung, wenn sie ihn nach einer panischen Suchaktion – für gewöhnlich unter Jessamys halb amüsiertem, halb entnervten Beistand – wieder aufgespürt hatte ...

Auf eine perverse Weise war es irgendwie seltsam passend, dass Kaye ihren Glückskäfer ausgerechnet an dem Tag endgültig verloren hatte, an dem auch ihr Glück sie endgültig verlassen hatte ... an dem Tag, an dem Sondra sie umgebracht und ihre sterblichen Überreste einfach im Heizofen des _Shaalizaar Inns_ verbrannt hatte wie Abfall ... wie ... wie ein paar tote Ratten ...

_Und dafür bringe __**ich **__**dich**__ um, du Miststück! _Der Gedanke kam ganz leicht und ganz selbstverständlich. Tatsächlich fühlte sich Jessamy jetzt merkwürdig ruhig und vollkommen klar, so ruhig und so klar wie schon lange nicht mehr. Der Schock der Erkenntnis, die spontane Abscheu vor Sondras grauenvoller Tat, ja, sogar die Trauer um Kayes sinnlosen Tod hatte innerhalb von Minuten eine so abstrakte Form angenommen, dass Jessamy sich zumindest vorübergehend davon distanzieren konnte. Alles, was jetzt noch zählte, war der in völliger Gelassenheit gefasste Entschluss, Rache zu nehmen, ein Vorhaben, das Jessamy in diesem Augenblick so natürlich vorkam wie das Atmen. Sollte Breghala doch toben, wenn ihm Sondras Kontaktleute durch die Lappen gingen, sollte doch die ganze Welt Jessamy für ihren Akt der Selbstjustiz verdammen, sie würde es trotzdem tun. Hier und jetzt.

„Was haben Sie denn nur, Kindchen? Sie machen mir wirklich Sorgen!"

„Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen, Mrs. Lagardia, es ist alles in Ordnung", sagte Jessamy. Sie sagte es ganz automatisch, denn der bewusste und kreative Teil ihres Verstandes war bereits mit der Planung ihres Vergeltungsschlags beschäftigt.

„Sind Sie sicher?"

„Absolut sicher."

„Wenn Sie meine Hilfe brauchen, Kindchen ... na ja, Sie wissen schon ..."

„Danke, Mrs. Lagardia, aber das wird nicht nötig sein." Und als die alte Dame sie voller Skepsis ansah: „Es ist alles in Ordnung, wirklich. Aber ich muss jetzt gehen. Einen schönen Abend noch."

„Passen Sie bloß gut auf sich auf, Kindchen. Bringen Sie sich nicht unnötig in Gefahr."

„Einen schönen Abend noch, Mrs. Lagardia."

Doch nicht einmal die Wiederholung dieser unmissverständlichen Abschiedsformel beschleunigte den widerwilligen Rückzug ihrer von großmütterlicher Fürsorge erfüllten und entsprechend beunruhigten Nachbarin. Jessamy wartete ungeduldig, bis sie sicher sein konnte, dass sogar Mrs. Lagardias arthritischen Knien genug Zeit geblieben war, ihre Eigentümerin außer Sicht- und Hörweite zu befördern, Widerwillen hin oder her. Erst dann bückte sie sich und stellte das kostbare Melusinengelee so achtlos neben dem Katzensand ab, dass es schon einem Sakrileg gleichkam. Sie schlüpfte aus ihren Schuhen, schloss die Tür auf und schlich sich auf Zehenspitzen in ihre eigene Wohnung hinein, die schon lange kein Zuhause mehr war, sondern nur noch ein Schützengraben auf dem unsichtbaren Schlachtfeld eines geheimen Krieges, der gerade im Begriff war, all seine Geheimnisse zu offenbaren.

Die Wohnung empfing Jessamy mit Grabesstille und Finsternis, wie es sich für die Kulisse einer unmittelbar bevorstehenden Hinrichtung auch gehörte. Allerdings war es im Gegensatz zu Jessamys aktuellem Gemütszustand keine absolute Finsternis: In dem freudlosen Raum, in dem Sondra hockte wie eine Spinne in ihrem Netz und ein kompliziertes Gespinst aus todbringenden Verschwörungen webte, brannte noch Licht, das durch die Spalte unterhalb der Zimmertür sickerte und den Flur in ein vages Halbdunkel tauchte. Trotzdem führte Jessamys erster Weg zu der Greelholzkommode, in deren oberster Schublade immer eine Taschenlampe bereit lag. Dank der zahlreichen Stromausfälle, mit denen das _Shaalizaar Inn _seine Bewohner in relativ regelmäßigen Abständen beglückte, fand ihre geübte Hand mühelos den schmalen hartkantigen Kunststoffgriff mit dem runden Schalter.

Doch das, was sie noch viel dringender begehrte als die Taschenlampe, ließ sich nicht so leicht aufstöbern. Zuerst nur irritiert, dann zunehmend alarmiert tastete Jessamy sich durch ein unangenehm kratziges Dickicht aus ausgedörrten Bimbassa-Gräsern bis zum Grund der großen Bodenvase vor, neben der sie jetzt niederkniete. Aber das abgeschabte, mit feinen Rissen durchzogene Lederfutteral, das sie zwischen all den Regenschirmen, Schuhlöffeln, Fell-O-Plastbällen und Recyclingtüten erwartet hatte, war nicht mehr da.

Es war nicht einmal ein richtiges Geräusch, allenfalls das Echo eines Geräusches, aber Jessamy war trotzdem sofort wieder auf den Füßen, als sie es hörte. Sie wirbelte herum, kampfbereit … doch der hektisch hin- und herzuckende Strahl der Taschenlampe traf nur ihr eigenes Gesicht, das ihr aus dem verschnörkelten Oval des großen Wandspiegels entgegensah ... ein sehr blasses angespanntes Gesicht, das aus einem sehr subtilen Grund, den Jessamy nicht auf Anhieb hätte benennen können, irgendwie ein klein wenig anders aussah, als sie es in Erinnerung hatte ...

Vielleicht lag es einfach nur daran, dass ihr heller Haarschopf in feuchten Kringellocken in ihrer Stirn hing und an ihren Wangen klebte, beinahe so, als wäre sie gerade in einen Regenguss geraten oder in Schweiß förmlich zerflossen, was nun wirklich eigenartig war, denn der Abend war entschieden kalt und vor allem ganz und gar trocken. Aber noch viel eigenartiger war dieser eckige Schatten unter ihrem Kinn, der eindeutig wie der zugeknöpfte Kragen ihrer Uniformjacke aussah, obwohl sie einen weichen Wollschall um ihren Hals geschlungen hatte und auch sonst Zivilkleidung trug. Und dann ...

... UND DANN ÖFFNETE JESSAMYS SPIEGELBILD DEN MUND UND SAGTE: „HALLO SAM!"

Eine Ewigkeit lang stand alles still, sie konnte es ganz deutlich fühlen: Ihr Herz, das Haus, die Straße, die Stadt, die ganze Welt - alles verharrte in Regungslosigkeit, starr vor Entsetzen angesichts einer Unmöglichkeit, die nicht sein konnte, nicht sein _durfte_, weil sie gegen alle Naturgesetze verstieß. Es war undenkbar, es war _unvorstellbar_, dass eine bloße Reflexion, eine Ansammlung von gebrochenen Lichtpartikeln auf einer Glasfläche plötzlich zum Leben erwachte, sich einfach selbstständig machte. Und doch ...

Wie in Trance streckte Jessamy die Hand aus. Aber erst als ihre Fingerspitzen warmes Fleisch streiften statt kaltem Glas, zersplitterte die Unwirklichkeit des Augenblicks und wurde zu einer Ungeheuerlichkeit, die sie zurückscheuen ließ, als hätte sie das Alptraummonster ihrer frühesten Kindertage berührt.

"Wer bist du? _Was_ bist du?" keuchte sie, obwohl sie die Antwort im Grunde längst wusste.

"Ich bin du!" erwiderte die Frau, die unerträglich vertraute Fremde, _das Ding_. Und das Grausame daran war, dass es beinahe die Wahrheit war. Beinahe.

Und plötzlich war alles so klar. Kleine Andeutungen, winzige Hinweise, alles, was einst nebensächlich und völlig bedeutungslos erschienen war, fügte sich nun zusammen wie die Teile eines Puzzles. Und diese Puzzleteile ergaben ein Bild, dessen wahnsinnige Logik an den Eckpfeilern von Jessamys Verstand rüttelte.

Ein Klon! Sie hatten sich nicht mit einer simplen Doppelgängerin zufrieden gegeben, nein. Sie hatten gleich einen Klon gezüchtet, hatten ein lebendes Duplikat von Jessamy Sorkin geschaffen, einen perfekten Ersatz. Oder zumindest einen genetisch perfekten Ersatz, denn ein menschliches Wesen bestand eben nicht nur aus einem Körper, aus einer willkürlichen Anhäufung von leicht reproduzierbaren DNS-Strängen in einer Hülse aus Wasser, Salz und Proteinen. Ein Mensch hatte ein Bewusstsein, Gefühle, eine _Seele ... _Hatte ein in einem Reagenzglas gezeugtes Geschöpf, hatte diese einem Labor entsprungene Kreatur, diese _Abnormität_, die ihr jetzt gegenüberstand, so etwas wie eine Seele?

Jessamy konnte einfach nicht damit aufhören, dieses Gesicht anzustarren, das gleiche Gesicht, das sie jeden Morgen in ihrem Badezimmerspiegel erblickte, nur in einer seitenverkehrten Version. Aber war diese unvermeidliche Verfremdung, die auf der leichten Asymmetrie der menschlichen Knochenstruktur beruhte, wirklich eine Erklärung, eine _Entschuldigung_ dafür, dass sie sie nie zuvor bemerkt hatte, diese unglaubliche Ähnlichkeit, die jetzt so leicht erkennbar, so unübersehbar war? Diese Nase mit ihrer aufwärts strebenden Spitze, das eigenwillige Kinn mit der kleinen Kerbe, Form und Schnitt von Mund und Augen ... Augen, die jetzt meerblau waren ... dazu die dichten widerspenstigen Locken, zum erstenmal befreit von allen synthetischen Farbschattierungen ...

Konnte eine so oberflächliche Maskerade, die im Grunde nur aus einer Haartönung und aus einem Paar Kontaktlinsen bestanden hatte, tatsächlich eine so perfekte Tarnung sein? Konnten ein paar simple Kosmetikartikel über einen so langen Zeitraum hinweg eine Person vorgaukeln, die nie wirklich existiert hatte? Es war unfassbar.

Jessamy war so erschüttert von der unerwarteten Wendung der Dinge, dass sie nicht einmal dann dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre, sofort darauf zu reagieren, wenn es um Leben und Tod gegangen wäre. Und _dass_ es hier um Leben und Tod ging, wurde ihr spätestens in dem Augenblick bewusst, als der Klon ... Jessamy Nummer II ... _Sondra_ _Rakosh_ langsam den rechten Arm hob und Jessamy Nummer I ... _die echte, die einzig wahre Jessamy Sorkin_ ... das kühle stählerne Funkeln einer antiken, aber immer noch funktionsfähigen Nadelstrahlerpistole in ihrer Hand sah.

„Ich nehme an, du hast das hier gesucht", sagte Sondra. „Die Vase war übrigens eine ziemlich gute Idee - ich hätte beinahe selbst ein paar Kleinigkeiten zwischen dem ganzen anderen Kram versteckt. Aber dann habe ich mir gedacht, wenn ich mich in dich hineinversetzen kann, kannst du dich natürlich auch in mich hineinversetzen und das war mir dann doch ein bisschen zu riskant."

Sie blickte auf die Waffe hinunter und auch Jessamy starrte unwillkürlich wie gebannt auf den silbrig schimmernden Lauf mit der winzigen, aber durchaus tödlichen Mündung, die jetzt genau auf ihr Herz zielte, was ganz entschieden das Gegenteil von dem Ziel war, das diese Pistole anvisiert hätte, wenn es nach _ihrem_ Willen gegangen wäre.

„Wie sehr du mich hassen musst", sagte Sondra leise. „Und ich kann es dir nicht einmal verdenken - du hast allen Grund dazu. Aber eines musst du mir glauben, Sam: Auch wenn es jetzt so zwischen uns endet, ich habe dich nie gehasst, nicht eine Minute lang ... obwohl auch ich allen Grund dazu gehabt hätte ..."

„Warum?" flüsterte Jessamy.

Ein einziges Warum für so viele Fragen, aber es war genug, um Sondras nur scheinbar gleichmütige Fassade zu sprengen. Jessamy beobachtete mit einer Mischung aus Grauen und Faszination, wie sich das Faksimile ihres eigenen Antlitzes in eine Maske aus Schmerz verwandelte, wie sich die blauen Augen mit Tränen füllten und mit einer Qual, die Lichtjahre über ihren Erfahrungshorizont hinauszugehen schien.

„Warum?! Was glaubst du eigentlich, wie es sich anfühlt, nur eine Kopie zu sein, eine billige Fälschung von einem echten realen Menschen mit einem echten realen Leben? Kannst du dir überhaupt vorstellen, wie es ist, wenn du dazu verurteilt bist, für immer und ewig das Abziehbild von jemand anderem zu sein, wenn du nie die Chance hast, einfach nur du selbst zu sein?" Sondras Stimme wurde merklich brüchiger. „Und was ist, wenn du dein ... Original auch noch magst, wenn du diesen Menschen wirklich gerne hast, wenn du dich mit ihm verbunden fühlst wie mit einem Zwilling? Ja, Sam, auch wenn du es jetzt nicht wahrhaben willst, wir haben so vieles gemeinsam. Was wir mögen und was wir nicht mögen, wie wir denken, wie wir fühlen ...

Meinst du vielleicht, es hat mir gar nichts ausgemacht, mich bei dir einzuschleichen, dich von morgens bis abends zu belauern und zu bespitzeln, um alles von dir zu lernen, um alles von dir zu wissen, damit sie mich irgendwann einfach gegen dich austauschen können wie eine Schachfigur gegen die andere? Denkst du wirklich, es hat mich völlig kalt gelassen, dir Stück für Stück dein Leben zu stehlen und dabei die ganze Zeit genau zu wissen, dass ich mit jedem kleinen Fortschritt dein Todesurteil unterschreibe?"

Die klare Eisschicht, die Jessamys Inneres überzog, gab ein warnendes Knacken von sich, aber sie ignorierte es entschlossen. Es war viel besser, viel leichter, viel sicherer, vor gerechter Verachtung zu sprühen. „Oh, das bricht mir jetzt aber wirklich das Herz! Du kannst dir dieses rührselige Theater ruhig sparen, Sondra, ich glaube dir kein Wort mehr."

„Aber es ist wahr! Ich bin kein Ungeheuer, Sam. Ich bin ... du. Und du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie schlimm das alles für mich war. Es hat mich ganz krank gemacht. Ich war manchmal so verzweifelt, dass ich mich am liebsten ..."

„HÖR AUF!" schrie Jessamy. Dass Sondra sogar in diesem Augenblick noch dazu in der Lage war, sich in Selbstmitleid zu wälzen, ließ den letzten Rest ihrer Beherrschung ausfransen wie ein schadhaftes Bergsteigerseil, das zu lange an einer scharfen Felskante entlang gescheuert war. Bildete sich Sondra allen Ernstes ein, dass eine vor Gefühlsduselei triefende Tirade Jessamy dazu bringen würde, ihr das Unverzeihliche zu verzeihen?

„Du bist doch wirklich die größte Heuchlerin, die mir je über den Weg gekrochen ist! Mein Gott, sieh dich doch nur mal an! Nach allem, was du mir angetan hast, hast du tatsächlich die Stirn, hier vor mir zu stehen und herumzuwinseln, wie gerne du mich hast und wie schlimm das alles für dich ist. Und die ganze Zeit hältst du meine eigene Pistole in der Hand und wartest nur darauf, deinen Job zu Ende zu bringen. Es hat dich ganz krank gemacht? _Du_ machst _mich_ krank, Sondra! Du widerst mich an!"

„Ich kann doch nichts dafür, Sam. Ich muss tun, was sie sagen. Ich habe keine andere Wahl."

„Man hat immer eine andere Wahl!"

Doch noch während sie ihrer Kontrahentin diese Anklage entgegenschleuderte, wurde Jessamy bewusst, dass Sondra keineswegs die Einzige war, der man hier Heuchelei vorwerfen konnte. Hatte sie selbst nicht erst vor kurzem ihre Skrupel mit Entschuldigungen und Rechtfertigungen beruhigt, bei denen es ausschließlich um den Mangel an Optionen gegangen war? Sie verdrängte diese unangenehme Erinnerung hastig, aber ein übler Nachgeschmack blieb. Doch dann fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie immerhin noch krampfhaft nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht hatte, Sondra einen Wink zu geben und sie dadurch vor dem sicheren Untergang zu bewahren – ein Gnadenakt, der letzten Endes nur an der Überwachung durch Breghalas Leute gescheitert war. Sondra dagegen war dieser Ausweg offensichtlich nie auch nur in den Sinn gekommen – sie hatte zahllose Gelegenheiten versäumt, ihre angeblichen Solidaritätsgefühle für Jessamy unter Beweis zu stellen.

„Wenn dir wirklich etwas an mir liegen würde, dann hättest du es mir gesagt. Du hättest mich jederzeit warnen können. _Jederzeit_!"

„Nein! Genau das konnte ich eben nicht, obwohl ich es mir so gewünscht habe. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie oft ich kurz davor war, dir alles zu erzählen, Sam. Zum Beispiel damals auf der _Nivess_ ... da waren wir uns so nahe wie noch nie zuvor ... aber ich hatte einfach nicht den Mut, es dir zu sagen. Ich hatte einfach zu große Angst. Verstehst du denn nicht? Ich bin genauso ein Opfer wie du."

Aber Jessamy verstand es nicht, wollte es auch gar nicht verstehen. „Sag das ja nicht! Wag es nicht, so etwas zu mir zu sagen! Du bist kein Opfer, Sondra, du bist ein Täter. Also komm mir jetzt bloß nicht mit dieser Ich–armer–kleiner–Unschuldsengel–Masche. Das ist so was von armselig!"

„Ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich bin, was ich bin, Sam. Ich habe nicht darum gebeten, geboren zu werden. Sie haben mich einfach ... _gemacht_. Und jetzt muss ich tun, was sie mir sagen, oder ich bin so gut wie tot."

Die erste Träne rollte über Sondras Wange und perlte an ihrem Kinn ab. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie sie wirklich sind", sagte sie erstickt. „Die haben mit niemandem Mitleid, weder mit dir noch mit mir oder mit irgendjemand sonst. Sie haben zu mir gesagt, wenn ich quer schieße, wenn ich das Projekt irgendwie sabotiere, dann bringen sie mich um. Und das war keine leere Drohung. Die meinen es ernst."

„Ach, so ist das also: Die bösen Buben haben dich erpresst und dich überhaupt ganz schrecklich missbraucht und du bist so rein und unbefleckt wie ein Schneeglöckchen – oh je, oh je!" sagte Jessamy höhnisch. „Du hättest weglaufen können. Du hättest ihnen einfach davonlaufen können."

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich wäre noch hier, wenn ich auch nur die leiseste Chance gehabt hätte, ihnen zu entwischen? Nein, das war unmöglich für mich, dafür haben sie gesorgt, von Anfang an. Sie ... sie haben mir irgendeinen Virus eingepflanzt, der sofort aktiv wird, wenn ich mir nicht jeden Tag ein Serum injiziere. Siehst du, was sie mir angetan haben? Sie haben eine wandelnde Zeitbombe aus mir gemacht! Ich habe natürlich einen kleinen Vorrat an Ampullen, aber wenn mir die ausgehen, dann bleiben mir höchstens noch vierundzwanzig Stunden. Aber ich will nicht sterben, Sam. Ich bin jung ... und das Leben kann so schön sein ... und ... und ich habe genauso viel Recht darauf wie du!" Sie begann haltlos zu schluchzen.

„Was ist mit Kaye?" sagte Jessamy hart. „Hatte sie kein Recht auf ihr Leben?"

Sondra wischte sich fahrig die Tränen ab, doch die Hand mit der Pistole kehrte bemerkenswert schnell in ihre Ausgangsposition zurück. „Das mit Kaye war ein Unfall, das war gar nicht geplant. Es ist einfach so passiert."

„Einfach so passiert?!"

„Weißt du, sie wollten dich ganz unauffällig von deinen Freunden loseisen. Sie wollten soviel Distanz wie nur möglich zwischen dich und alle bringen, die dich wirklich gut kennen, damit ich es leichter habe, wenn ... wenn es soweit ist und ich deine Rolle übernehmen muss."

Jessamy dachte unwillkürlich an die leere Mailbox, die sie so oft bei ihrer Heimkehr vorgefunden hatte. ... _aber es war entweder ewig besetzt oder es ging nie jemand ran_. _Also wirklich, Sam, der Imperator ist leichter an die Strippe zu kriegen als du_, wisperte Zevs Stimme irgendwo in ihrem Hinterkopf. Sie biss in hilfloser Wut die Zähne zusammen, als ihr die unmenschliche Raffinesse, die gnadenlose Gründlichkeit bewusst wurde, mit der ihre Vernichtung, die totale Annullierung ihres ganzen Seins vorbereitet worden war. Wie hatte Sondra es genannt? Das _Projekt_? Der kalte akademische Begriff ließ Jessamy frösteln. Sie stellte sich unwillkürlich vor, wie sich Sondras Schöpfer / Auftraggeber irgendwo da draußen an einem Konferenztisch zusammensetzten und mit wissenschaftlicher Akribie und völlig unbewegt die Auslöschung von Jessamy Sorkins Existenz planten.

_Einfach aus dem Weg geschafft und durch einen gut dressierten Klon ersetzt_ ... _und niemand hätte es je gemerkt, wenn ihr Plan funktioniert hätte, _dachte Jessamy und fühlte sich ganz benommen angesichts der dämonischen Kühnheit, die die Allianzso unerwartetan den Tag gelegt hatte. Denn wer hätte den Austausch im Endeffekt bemerken können? Sogar die besten Freunde verloren sich unvermeidlich aus den Augen, wenn man jeden Kontakt zwischen ihnen unterband. Und auch Kollegen konnten letzten Endes ziemlich leicht getäuscht werden, wenn man ihnen ein sorgfältig vorbereitetes Double präsentierte, das sich in nichts mehr von seinem Ursprungsmodell unterschied, ein Double, das niemals Gefahr lief, durch einen verpatzten Retina−Scan oder einen verdächtigen Gebissabdruck entlarvt zu werden. Und lag nicht eine gewisse Ironie darin, dass zwischen Jessamy und der _Warbride-_Crew ausgerechnet jetzt genau die Art von Entfremdung bestand, die Sondra Erfolg auf der ganzen Linie garantiert hätte?

Und was Zev anging: Selbst den glühendsten Liebhaber konnte man durch einen geschickt inszenierten Streit loswerden - im Notfall auch durch rabiatere und endgültigere Methoden ...

„Aber es ist nicht so glatt gelaufen, wie sie gedacht haben", fuhr Sondra fort. „Irgendwie ist überhaupt von Anfang an alles schief gegangen. Deine Freunde sind eine ziemlich hartnäckige Truppe, Sam, und Kaye war mehr als nur hartnäckig. Als sie eine Weile nichts mehr von dir gehört hatte, fing sie an, dich mit Anrufen und Mails förmlich zu bombardieren. Es war der helle Wahnsinn! Ich musste praktisch ununterbrochen auf der Lauer liegen. Ich hatte jedes Mal, wenn du zu Hause warst, solche Angst, dass ich einmal nicht schnell genug bin, dass sie dich irgendwann doch noch erwischt, dass alles auffliegt. Aber am meisten Angst hatte ich natürlich davor, dass sie eines Tages höchstpersönlich hier aufkreuzt. Und genau so ist es dann auch gekommen. Plötzlich steht sie einfach hier vor unserer Tür und klingelt Sturm."

Sondra hielt in ihrer atemlosen Beichte inne und sah Jessamy flehend an. „Ich schwöre dir, Sam, ich wollte nicht, dass es so kommt. Ich wollte Kaye ja nicht einmal hereinlassen. Aber ich konnte sie einfach nicht abwimmeln. Sie war gleich so misstrauisch, so aggressiv … Sie hat mir nicht geglaubt, dass du nicht daheim bist. Sie hat gesagt, wenn ich sie nicht sofort reinlasse, schreit sie das ganze Haus zusammen. Was hätte ich denn tun sollen, Sam?"

Sondra schwieg einen Moment, aber als Jessamy keine Anstalten machte zu antworten, sagte sie gedämpft: „Im Wohnzimmer ist es dann passiert. Eigentlich ist der Kater an allem schuld …

Weißt du, ich wollte gerade unter die Dusche, als Kaye aufgetaucht ist. Ich hatte mich schon ausgezogen und als es geklingelt hat, habe ich mir nur schnell deinen Bademantel übergeworfen, weil ich dachte, es wäre Gleb oder … Ich meine, hätte ich gewusst, dass es Kaye ist, hätte ich natürlich gar nicht erst aufgemacht. Na ja, und dann hat sie mich total überrumpelt und sich einfach hier reingedrängelt. Und ich war so durcheinander, ich wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was ich zu ihr sagen soll, wie ich mit ihr umgehen soll, wie ich mit ihr fertig werden soll. Mir ging alles Mögliche durch den Kopf … Ich habe mich ganz automatisch auf deinen Lieblingssessel gesetzt, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. Und ausgerechnet da kriegt der Kater seine anschmiegsamen fünf Minuten und springt mir auf den Schoß und kuschelt sich an mich und schnurrt wie eine Nähmaschine – genau so, wie er es bei dir immer macht, Sam. Und in diesem Augenblick hat Kaye es gemerkt. Sie wusste sofort Bescheid. Und dann … es ging alles so schrecklich schnell ... Ich weiß nicht, ob sie wirklich auf mich losgehen oder ob sie einfach nur weglaufen wollte, aber sie war so furchtbar aufgeregt, sie war wie eine Furie ... Im Grunde war es Notwehr, Sam."

„Notwehr", wiederholte Jessamy tonlos.

Sondra starrte demütig zu Boden. „Sie wusste Bescheid, Sam. Und da konnte ich sie doch nicht einfach so gehen lassen. Sie hätte doch keine Ruhe mehr gegeben. Sie hätte Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt, um dich vor mir zu warnen, und dann wäre alles aus gewesen, alles ..."

Und genauso war es. Kaye hätte tatsächlich Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt hätte, um Jessamy zu finden, sie zu warnen, sie zu beschützen. _Sie hätte sich von nichts und niemandem aufhalten lassen – weil sie im Gegensatz zu mir eine echte Freundin war. Sie hätte mich nie so im Stich gelassen, wie ich sie im Stich gelassen habe, _dachte Jessamy melancholisch_._

Doch ihre stille Gedenkminute für Kaye Drumheller, die hatte sterben müssen, weil sie eine echte Freundin und zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen war, wurde durch eine neue Tränenflut von Sondra unterbrochen.

„Es tut mir so Leid. Ich schwöre dir, ich wollte nie jemandem wehtun, nie!" weinte sie. „Aber was hätte ich denn machen sollen? Es ging alles so schrecklich schnell ... Wenn es dir ein Trost ist, Sam: Sie hat überhaupt nicht gelitten, wirklich nicht."

Jessamy dachte an die Blutflecken auf ihrer Couch und schauderte. Sondras Beteuerungen waren eher makaber als tröstlich.

Doch Sondra setzte ihre Beichte bereits fort wie unter Zwang. Es war beinahe so, als müsste sie zuerst Buße tun, indem sie ein umfassendes Geständnis ablegte, bevor sie dem Katalog ihrer Sünden eine weitere hinzufügen konnte. „Und danach … oh, es war einfach grauenhaft! Es war wie ein Alptraum! Und ich musste auch noch ganz allein damit klarkommen, weil ich niemanden erreichen konnte, absolut niemanden. Ich war völlig auf mich selbst gestellt ..." Sie hörte sich an wie ein kleines Mädchen, das sich in der Wildnis verirrt hatte und vor der Herausforderung stand, im Alleingang den Heimweg zu finden.

Jessamy dachte an den seltsam infantilen, unfertigen Eindruck, den Sondra schon bei ihrer allerersten Begegnung gemacht hatte, und fragte sich plötzlich, wie alt ihr Alter Ego wohl in Wirklichkeit sein mochte. Zwei Jahre, drei Jahre? Viel mehr bestimmt nicht. Auf keinen Fall war sie fünfundzwanzig.

Jessamy wusste nicht viel über Klontechnologie − dieses Thema war dank der damit verbundenen ethischen Grundsatzdiskussion immer noch tabu, vor allem für die Medien. Aber wenn überhaupt, dann war immer von stark beschleunigten Alterungsprozessen die Rede, was durchaus plausibel klang. Welchen Nutzen hätte schließlich ein Klon, dessen Entwicklung vom hilflosen Säugling bis zum voll funktionsfähigen und damit einsatzbereiten Erwachsenen genauso viel Zeit in Anspruch nahm wie die eines normalen Menschen? Jessamy starrte Sondra an und überlegte, ob sie möglicherweise tatsächlich ein kleines Mädchen vor sich hatte − ein Kind, das seit seiner Geburt oder wahrscheinlich sogar schon seit seiner (Er)Zeugung mit Wachstumshormonen gepfropft und durch eine synthetisch verkürzte Adoleszenz gejagt worden war wie eine Treibhauspflanze, die mit künstlichem Ultraviolettlicht und dem ultimativen Superdünger vorzeitig zur Reife gebracht wurde. Aber wenn Sondra nur ein Kind war − noch dazu ein Kind, das seinerseits in ständiger Lebensgefahr schwebte −, konnte man sie dann überhaupt für ihre Taten verantwortlich machen?

Jessamys wurde abrupt aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als der Gegenstand ihrer Betrachtungen stöhnte: „Und als du dann auch noch aufgetaucht bist, da bin ich wirklich in Panik geraten. Ich wusste nur noch, dass ich Kaye unbedingt loswerden muss, bevor du irgendetwas merkst."

Was nicht nur Jessamys Theorien über den Heizungskeller untermauerte, sondern auch sofort alle philanthropisch angehauchten Denkansätze auseinanderstieben ließ wie ein Kanonenschuss einen Sperlingsschwarm.

_Oh ja! Und für die Busenfreundin von Gleb Botkin war es natürlich kein großes Problem, an die Kellerschlüssel heranzukommen_, dachte sie wütend. Wahrscheinlich hatte Sondra das neue Hausmeisterwunder des _Shaalizaar Inns_ mit flatternden Wimpern plus Trinkgeldgeklimper abgelenkt und ihm die Schlüssel einfach stibitzt. Oder war Gleb sogar so tief gesunken, dass er zum willigen Komplizen in einem Komplott geworden war, das ihm durchaus gewisse Vorteile verschafft hatte? Dieser grässliche Verdacht lenkte Jessamys Aufmerksamkeit sofort in eine ganz andere Richtung.

„Was ist mit Mr. Furgan? War das auch nur Notwehr oder ein Unfall oder was auch immer?"

„Damit hatte ich nichts zu tun", wehrte Sondra sofort ab. Und im selben Atemzug: „Das waren die anderen."

„Ach so! Bei _ihm_ ist es also nicht einfach so passiert, was?"

„Er ist selbst schuld daran. Warum musste er auch unbedingt hinter mir herschnüffeln? Er hätte seine spitze Nase eben nicht in Dinge hineinstecken sollen, die ihn nichts angehen", schnappte Sondra zurück. Doch als sie Jessamys Gesichtsausdruck sah, fügte sie gedämpfter hinzu: „Es ist genau so, wie ich vorhin schon gesagt habe, Sam: Irgendwie ist alles schief gegangen. Irgendwie war von Anfang an der Wurm drin. Wir haben einfach zu viele Fehler gemacht … Woher hätten wir auch wissen sollen, dass hier jemand herumschleicht, der sich aufführt, als wäre er dein persönlicher Bodyguard?"

Wir! Plötzlich waren es nicht mehr „sie" oder „die anderen", sondern klar und eindeutig „wir"! Und wenn Jessamy auch nur eine Sekunde lang Zweifel an Sondras bereitwilliger oder zumindest ziemlich einsatzfreudiger Mittäterschaft gehegt hatte, dann holte allein schon der gedankenlose Gebrauch dieses verräterischen Pronomens sie endgültig auf den Boden der Realität zurück.

„Glaub ja nicht, dass ihr damit durchkommt, du und deine dreckigen Rebellenfreunde!" zischte sie.

Sondras Brauen zogen sich zusammen, bis sie einen waagrechten Strich über ihrer Nasenwurzel bildeten. „Rebellenfreunde?" Die Pupillen in ihren großen blauen Augen weiteten sich ein wenig und ein undefinierbarer Ausdruck huschte über ihr schmales Gesicht. (Verwirrung? Empörung? Bedauern? Jessamy konnte ihn beim besten Willen nicht deuten.) Dann schüttelte sie langsam den Kopf. „Ach, Sam! Du bist ja so clever … und so naiv!" seufzte sie.

Ob es nun ihr nachsichtiger Tonfall war oder dieses Kopfschütteln, es war die Herablassung, die darin lag, diese unangemessene und unausstehliche Überheblichkeit, die Jessamy endgültig zur Weißglut brachte.

„Vielleicht bin ich gar nicht so naiv, wie du denkst", fauchte sie. "Immerhin habe ich dich schon vor einer Ewigkeit durchschaut und angezeigt. Der Geheimdienst beobachtet dich schon die ganze Zeit. Die Leute beobachten uns hier und jetzt. Sie werden jeden Augenblick hier sein und dich verhaften. Das Spiel ist aus, Sondra! Aus und vorbei!"

Doch seltsamerweise zeigte Sondra, die nicht gerade das war, was Jessamy als krisenfest bezeichnet hätte, angesichts dieser fatalen Neuigkeit keinerlei Anzeichen von Panik. Sie stand einfach nur da und sah Jessamy an ... und da war wieder dieses unergründliche Etwas in ihrem Mienenspiel ...

„Verstehst du denn nicht, was das für dich bedeutet?"

„Du bist diejenige, die nicht versteht", sagte Sondra traurig.

Und diese Antwort war so absurd, so absolut und völlig unlogisch, dass Jessamy sich voller Unruhe an einen anderen Informationsschnipsel aus einer längst vergessenen Quelle erinnerte: Standen Klone nicht in dem Ruf, unter einer gewissen geistigen Instabilität zu leiden? Und eine drohende Verhaftung durch den imperialen Geheimdienst konnte immerhin sogar den normalsten Zeitgenossen zu einer gewalttätigen Kurzschlussreaktion veranlassen …

Sie beäugte nervös den Nadelstrahler, der seit endlosen zehn Minuten auf sie gerichtet war. Bevor das der Fall gewesen war, hatte sie kaum einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass Breghalas ganzes Team ihr dabei zusehen würde, wenn sie Sondra Rakosh über den Haufen schoss. Sie hatte diese Tatsache zusammen mit den unvermeidlichen Folgen ihres ganz privaten Rachefeldzuges in Kauf genommen und nur gehofft, dass der Überraschungseffekt dafür sorgen würde, dass ihr niemand in die Quere kam.

Doch von einem Überraschungseffekt konnte inzwischen nicht mehr die Rede sein und allmählich fragte sie sich ernsthaft, ob Breghalas Männer vorhatten, tatenlos dabei zuzusehen, wie Sondra Rakosh _sie_ über den Haufen schoss. _Aber das ist natürlich kompletter Blödsinn! Sie sind schon unterwegs. Sie sind schon ganz in der Nähe. Ich muss nur ein bisschen Zeit schinden _…

Sie atmete zweimal tief durch, zwang sich zur Ruhe. „Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, Sondra", sagte sie eindringlich. „Du sitzt bis zum Hals in der Tinte, das ist dir doch wohl klar, oder? Aber noch ist nicht alles verloren. Es gibt immer einen Ausweg, sogar für dich. Wenn du dich jetzt ergibst, dann hast du eine echte Chance, mit heiler Haut hier herauszukommen. Wenn du kooperierst, wenn du bereit bist, gegen deine Leute auszusagen, wenn du dem Geheimdienst hilfst sie zu fassen, dann wirst du bestimmt begnadigt. Sie lassen dich laufen, Sondra, und du wirst frei sein, frei, dein eigenes Leben zu leben. Und du wirst auch nicht an diesem Virus sterben. Das Imperium hat die besten Ärzte und Biologen weit und breit, sie finden bestimmt ein Gegenmittel oder sie reproduzieren einfach dein Serum oder irgendwas in dieser Art." Jessamy hatte sich in Feuer geredet, meinte jedes Wort ernst. „Das ist deine Chance, Sondra! Und es ist alles so einfach. Du musst gar nicht viel dafür tun. Du musst nur diese Pistole hinlegen und mit mir warten, bis sie kommen … Sie müssen jetzt jeden Augenblick hier sein …"

Ihr Herz sank, als Sondra erneut den Kopf schüttelte. Und jetzt erkannte sie endlich, was es war, was sich in dieser Karikatur ihres eigenen Gesichtes widerspiegelte: Mitleid! Und noch bevor Sondra den Mund öffnete, wusste Jessamy schon ganz genau, was sie sagen würde, und das Begreifen zuckte wie der flammende Atemzug eines Drachen durch ihr Bewusstsein und ließ ihre letzten Illusionen in einem einzigen Auflodern zu weiß glühender Asche zerfallen.

„Aber es wird niemand kommen, Sam. Weder jetzt noch nachher noch irgendwann sonst. Weil das Spiel wirklich aus ist. Aus und vorbei – für dich!" Sondras Arm wanderte mit der unerbittlichen Präzision eines Zeigers auf die Zwölf–Uhr–Position, was die Mündung des Nadelstrahlers auf Jessamys Stirn ausrichtete wie auf eine unsichtbare Zielmarkierung. „Gott, ich wünschte, ich müsste das nicht tun, aber ich _muss_! Ich habe es so lange hinausgezögert, wie ich nur konnte, aber jetzt werden sie ungeduldig ... Sie wollen das Projekt abbrechen und das wäre mein Tod!" wisperte sie. „Verzeih mir, wenn du kannst, Sam. Ich werde dich nie vergessen, nie …"

Erst als sich Sondras Zeigefinger im Zeitlupentempo um den Abzug krümmte, jagte ein Adrenalinstoß durch Jessamy und erfüllte ihre verkrampften Muskeln mit neuem Leben. Lang unterdrückte Reflexe rissen endlich das Kommando an sich … und noch bevor sie einen klaren Gedanken gefasst hatte, flog ihre rein instinktiv geschleuderte Taschenlampe wie ein Wurfholz quer durch den Flur und traf Sondra mitten ins Gesicht.

Sondras spitzer Aufschrei wurde von dem doppelten Aufprall abgelöst, mit dem Pistole und Taschenlampe auf dem Parkett landeten. Die Lampe erlosch sofort, als sie aufschlug, aber Jessamy brauchte sie ohnehin nicht mehr. Sie brauchte jetzt gar nichts mehr – nichts außer dem, was sie in zahllosen Trainingsstunden gelernt hatte. Sie sprang ihre nur noch silhouettenhaft wahrnehmbare Feindin mit der Geschmeidigkeit eines angreifenden Pardegs an. Sondra verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte, aber bevor Jessamy diesen Vorteil wahrnehmen konnte, hatte Sondra schon ihre Knie umklammert und sie mit einem kräftigen Ruck auch zu Fall gebracht.

Und schon rollten sie über den Boden, ineinander verkrallt wie kämpfende Wildkatzen, beißend und kratzend, schlagend und tretend, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste und ohne Gnade für die Gegnerin. Und wer hätte in diesem Augenblick schon sagen können, wer von beiden die Stärkere war, wer dazu prädestiniert war, den Sieg davonzutragen? Denn was Sondra an Technik und Erfahrung fehlte, machte sie durch Verzweiflung wieder wett.

Und es kam ein furchtbarer Augenblick, in dem Jessamy unter ihr lag und nicht mehr atmen konnte, weil Sondras Hände ihre Kehle mit der erstickenden Kraft einer Schraubzwinge umklammerten …

… und plötzlich explodierte ein Stern direkt hinter Sondras Kopf und alles versank in einer Eruption aus unerträglich gleißend hellem Licht und ohrenbetäubendem Lärm …

… und Jessamy fiel in eine unendliche Leere und Schwärze …

**Fortsetzung folgt ...**

**© 2008 by Nangijala **


	9. Chapter 9

*

Bläuliche Rauchschwaden zogen langsam durch die breite Lichtbahn, die durch das große zackige Loch hereinströmte, das vor Sekunden noch eine geschlossene Wohnungstür gewesen war. Eine große breitschultrige Gestalt, die dank dem riesigen Helm und dem voluminösen schwarzen Schutzpanzer, den sie trug, beinahe ebenso unbeweglich wie unförmig wirkte, kletterte umständlich durch das klaffende Loch herein, stolperte über vier ausgestreckte schlanke Beine, fluchte herzhaft und riss mit überflüssigem Kraftaufwand das auf, was von der Tür noch übrig war.

„Wow! Den Knall haben sie bestimmt noch drei Blocks weiter gehört! Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein einziges von diesen niedlichen kleinen MX5–Babys so viel Krach macht? Na ja, ist nicht weiter schlimm. Aber wir zwei Hübschen müssen jetzt trotzdem mal einen Zahn zulegen, damit wir hier wieder raus sind, bevor jeder einzelne Bulle und jeder einzelne Feuerschlucker in diesem trostlosen kleinen Provinzkaff auf der Matte steht. He, du da draußen! Nur für den Fall, dass du es noch nicht mitgekriegt hast: Ich rede mit _dir_! Na los, worauf wartest du noch? Immer rein in die gute Stube!" Und als sich draußen im Hausflur immer noch nichts rührte, lauter und energischer: „Komm schon, Kleiner, wir haben nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit. Husch ins Körbchen!"

Auf diese ziemlich nachdrückliche Einladung hin erschien endlich eine zweite gepanzerte Gestalt, die sichtlich widerwillig hereinkam, nur um beim Anblick der beiden regungslosen jungen Frauen auf dem Boden sofort erschrocken zu keuchen: „Oh nein! Sind sie tot, Fennimor?"

„Nicht ganz. Noch nicht." Fennimor streckte Hände in dicken wattierten Handschuhen aus, um sich die Atemmaske herunterzureißen, die in seinen klobigen Helm integriert war. „Ah, schon besser!" seufzte er, als sein verschwitztes olivfarbenes Gesicht, das von einem kurzen schwarzen Bart umrahmt war, unter der getönten Kunststoffmaske auftauchte. „In diesem verdammten Ding geht man ja fast ein. Du kannst deine jetzt ruhig auch absetzen, Kleiner. Dieses Betäubungsgas löst sich ruckzuck wieder auf."

Sein Gefährte schien davon nicht so überzeugt zu sein, denn er zögerte noch einen Augenblick, nahm dann aber gleich seinen ganzen Helm ab. Obwohl seine kurz gestutzten strohblonden Haarbüschel schweißverklebt waren, war sein Jungengesicht so fahl, dass ein einsamer Pickel auf seinem runden Kinn zu glühen schien wie der Krater eines aktiven Vulkans.

„Nimm's leicht, Kleiner", sagte Fennimor mit einem Achselzucken.

Doch Paejonn war weit davon entfernt, irgendetwas leicht zu nehmen. Er war von seiner kleinen Bildungsreise auf Staatskosten völlig überfordert und sie wussten es beide. „Oh, mein Gott! Die sehen ja völlig gleich aus", sagte er verstört, als er die beiden Zielobjekte seines ersten aktiven Einsatzes noch einmal aus der Nähe in Augenschein genommen hatte. „Woher sollen wir denn jetzt bloß wissen, welche die Richtige ist?"

„Ganz einfach: Es ist die, die ganz unten liegt."

„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?"

„Weil ich ein Mann von Welt bin und weil Männer von Welt sich mit Frauen auskennen", erwiderte Fennimor lässig. Seine Zähne blitzten durch seinen Bart wie eine Sichel durch eine Getreidegarbe, als ein breites wissendes Grinsen seinen Mund spaltete. „Weibliche Eitelkeit, Kleiner. Keine von diesen Offiziersmiezen läuft freiwillig in dieser Montur herum. Nicht in ihrem Urlaub."

„Aber …"

„Fang jetzt nicht an zu nerven, okay? Fass lieber mal mit an!" Fennimor griff nach der bewusstlosen jungen Frau in Uniform, zerrte sie mit Paejonns Hilfe von der anderen herunter und ließ sie ohne jedes Zeremoniell fallen wie einen Sack Süßwurzeln. Paejonn schnitt eine Grimasse, als Rakoshs Kopf auf dem Boden aufschlug − wenn es wirklich Rakosh war.

„Was ist? Die ist doch völlig hinüber. Sie hat genug von dem Zeug eingeatmet, um jetzt schon jenseits von Gut und Böse zu sein. Die kriegt nichts mit, gar nichts. Und überhaupt: Wenn du hier schon den Ritter ohne Furcht und Tadel spielen willst, dann kümmere dich lieber um Breghalas Sorgenkind. Junge, Junge, die hat ja ganz schön was abgekriegt. Sieht so aus, als wären wir gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen. Was ist das da auf dem Boden? Eine Knarre? Gut. Und das andere? Eine Taschenlampe? Genau das, was ich jetzt brauche. Gib das Ding mal her. Ich meine die _Lampe_, Kleiner!"

Paejonn, der sich gebückt hatte, um den Nadelstrahler aufzuheben, zog so hastig seine Hand zurück, als hätte sich die Waffe unversehens in eine Riesenspinne verwandelt, und nahm stattdessen die Taschenlampe auf. Gleich darauf beugte sich Fennimor über Sorkin – _wenn es wirklich Sorkin ist_, dachte Paejonn beklommen –, zog ihr mit dem Zeigefinger ein Lid hoch und leuchtete ihr mit der Lampe ins Auge. „Pupillenreflex okay, Atmung regelmäßig, alles prima. Schön, weiter im Text: Wo hast du den Kanister gelassen, Kleiner?"

Paejonn schluckte. „Draußen im Flur", sagte er zaghaft.

„Na, dann hol ihn! _Jetzt gleich_!" Fennimor seufzte schwer, als sein Partner aufgeregt hinaushuschte. „Ein Anfänger, ein blutiger Anfänger und noch dazu zimperlich wie eine alte Jungfer!" murrte er vor sich hin, als Paejonn außer Sicht– und Hörweite war. „Keine Ahnung, was sich der Colonel dabei gedacht hat. Muss wohl so eine Art Test sein. Die Frage ist nur, _wer_ hier getestet wird. Der Kleine? Ich? Wir beide?"

Bevor er sich weiter den Kopf über Breghalas geheimnisvolle Beweggründe zerbrechen konnte, kam Paejonn wieder hereingestakst, jetzt mit einem schweren Kanister bewaffnet, dessen leise schwappender Inhalt einen durchdringend chemischen Geruch verbreitete. „Wozu brauchst du den eigentlich?"

Fennimor verdrehte die Augen angesichts von so viel Dilettantismus und antwortete mit einer Gegenfrage. „Wozu brauchst _du_ einen 40-Liter-Kanister Brandbeschleuniger? Für ein Pfadfinder–Picknick plus Lagerfeuerromantik?"

„Willst du etwa das ganze Haus abfackeln?!"

„Nicht das _ganze_ Haus ..."

„Aber wenn du die Wohnung anzündest …" Paejonns sah auf Rakosh hinunter und seine Augen wurden groß wie Untertassen. „Das kannst du nicht machen, Fennimor!"

„Der Colonel hat gesagt, wir sollen die Sache sauber zu Ende bringen. Keine Beweise, keine Probleme. Also bringen wir die Sache sauber zu Ende", erwiderte der Agent ausdruckslos.

„Du kannst die Frau doch nicht bei lebendigem Leib … oh, mein Gott!" In Paejonns Stimme kam ein eindeutiger Unterton von Hysterie.

„Reg dich bloß wieder ab, Kleiner. Ich hab's dir doch schon gesagt: Die kriegt nichts mehr mit, gar nichts – nicht einmal, wenn sie in die Ewigen Jagdgründe eingeht."

„OH MEIN GOTT!"

„Ich seh' schon, du bist einer von der empfindlichen Sorte … Also hör zu, Kleiner. Wir sind ja keine Unmenschen, nein, wir sind nette zivilisierte Killer. Wir machen es kurz und gnädig, okay? Ich meine, was soll's? Die werden sowieso alle denken, dass der Klon durchgedreht ist, Sorkin abgemurkst hat und sich dann fröhlich aus dem Staub gemacht hat, also können wir ruhig ein bisschen improvisieren. Und wir haben sogar eine Knarre, um es zu tun. Also schnapp dir das Teil, Kleiner, und bring es hinter dich wie ein Mann."

„WAS?!"

„Ja, ja, ich weiß. Das erste Mal ist immer hart. Mach dir nichts draus. Denk nicht darüber nach, tu's einfach. Wenn du es hinter dir hast, wirst du sehen, dass es nur halb so wild ist. Und beim nächsten Mal geht es dann schon wie am Schnürchen."

„ABER ..."

„Na, los! Zeig mir, dass du es drauf hast! Zeig mir, dass du ein ganzer Kerl bist! Zeig mir, dass du Durastahl in den Adern hast!"

„OH MEIN GOTT!!!"

Die gereizte Geste, mit der Fennimor an seinem Bart zupfte, wäre sogar für ganze Kerle mit Durastahl in den Adern ein Alarmzeichen gewesen, aber Paejonn starrte mit einem waidwunden Ausdruck zurück, der sogar hartgesottene Geheimdienst−Agenten in die Knie zwingen konnte – ganz besonders dann, wenn ein langsam anschwellendes Sirenengeheul in der Ferne das Nahen von Gesetzeshütern ankündigte, denen man besser aus dem Weg ging.

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut! Ich mache es selber. Wie wäre es, wenn du inzwischen…"

Fennimor zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, aber Paejonn sprang fast aus seiner Haut vor Schreck, als ein rotgetigertes vierbeiniges Etwas ohne jede Vorwarnung aus dem Nichts auftauchte und mit einem spektakulären Satz im angrenzenden Zimmer verschwand. „Diese gottverdammte Katze!"

„Das übernehme ich", sagte Paejonn hastig und stürzte davon, bevor sein verblüffter Partner auch nur _Tod den Rebellen_! denken konnte.

„Nette zivilisierte Killer _und_ wahre Tierfreunde", murmelte Fennimor zynisch vor sich hin, als er Sorkins Waffe aufsammelte. Aus dem Nebenraum drang ein markerschütterndes Kreischen, gefolgt von einem viel sagenden Klirren. „Der Kleine sollte wirklich dringend über einen Karrierewechsel nachdenken und das bald. Dieser Job ist nichts für Weicheier. Und für die Braut hier ist das sowieso eine Erlösung." Fennimor rollte Rakosh auf die Seite und setzte die Waffe an ihre Schläfe. „Viel Glück im nächsten Leben, Süße", sagte er leise und drückte ab.

Er hatte schon den größten Teil des Kanisterinhaltes systematisch über Wände und Möbel verteilt, als Paejonn wieder zum Vorschein kam, abgekämpft, zerbissen und zerkratzt, aber stolzgeschwellt. Das widerspenstige Fellbündel, das sich heftig in seinen Armen wand und über mehr Extremitäten zu verfügen schien als ein durchschnittlicher Seestern, protestierte schrill gegen die unerwünschte Rettung, aber Paejonn umklammerte es entschlossen und entführte es in stummem Triumph nach draußen. Es war offensichtlich, dass er mit dieser Heldentat seinen Einsatz als beendet ansah, was sogar Fennimor vorübergehend die Fassung verlieren ließ.

„Das glaube ich jetzt einfach nicht! Schnappt sich diese bescheuerte Katze und haut einfach ab ... Wofür hält sich dieser völlig beknackte Milchbubi eigentlich? Für den Tierschutzverein–Brutaltrupp oder was? Ich hoffe, das kleine Biest _frisst_ ihn!" Er warf sich Sorkin mit Schwung über die Schulter, entzündete einen mit Brandbeschleuniger voll gesogenen Läufer mit einem Schuss aus dem überaus nützlichen Nadelstrahler und nahm die Verfolgung seines von allen guten Geistern verlassenen Helfers auf.

Als sie in dem unauffälligen Gleiter mit den gefälschten Kennzeichen davonsegelten, den Fennimor in weiser Voraussicht mehrere Blocks entfernt geparkt hatte, schlugen bereits meterhohe Flammen aus den Fenstern im neunundvierzigsten Stock des _Shaalizaar Inns_ und die ganze 74. Straße wimmelte von Polizei, Feuerwehr und Schaulustigen wie ein aufgescheuchter Ameisenhaufen.

Der Agent warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Rücksitz, wo die zusammengerollte Form von Sorkin lag, in eine Decke gewickelt und eifersüchtig bewacht von ihrem zerzausten Stubentiger, dessen stimmgewaltiges Jaulen keinen Zweifel daran ließ, was er von diesem unerwarteten nächtlichen Ausflug hielt.

„Mission erfolgreich beendet", brummte Fennimor und war sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst, weil er die Sache wieder mal gedeichselt hatte – und das unter diesen Umständen!

Paejonn, der damit beschäftigt war, seine Kollektion an blutigen Schrammen mit Synth–Haut–Pflastern zu verarzten, hüllte sich in Schweigen. Und das, fand Fennimor, war auch besser so.

**Vardiss: **

Das diffuse Dauerlächeln auf dem sorgfältig geschminkten Puppengesicht der Nachrichtensprecherin verblasste nie. Es war sogar gegen die Gräuel eines galaxisweiten Bürgerkrieges immun und die eher triviale Sensation, die jetzt von seiner Besitzerin einem mit Katastrophen übersättigten Publikum verkündet wurde, war kaum dazu geeignet, die Einschaltquoten hochzutreiben.

„_Delamere: Obwohl die Polizei nach wie vor von Brandstiftung ausgeht, ist die Ursache des Feuers, das vorgestern in einem unter Denkmalschutz stehenden Wohnkomplex im West−Viertel wütete, immer noch ungeklärt. Der Brand, der in den späten Abendstunden ausbrach, forderte ein Todesopfer; mehrere Anwohner mussten wegen einer Rauchvergiftung mit ungewöhnlichen Nebenwirkungen in den umliegenden Krankenhäusern behandelt werden. Die beiden obersten Stockwerke und der Dachstuhl des Gebäudes brannten völlig aus, der Sachschaden an dem ohnehin sanierungsbedürftigen Haus soll nach ersten Schätzungen eine Million Credits betragen. _

_Sirdan Melcroy, der Sprecher der Bürgerinitiative zur Erhaltung historisch wertvoller Bausubstanz, beschuldigte heute morgen anlässlich einer Magistratssitzung den zuständigen Ausschuss, durch die willkürliche Streichung von Subventionen eine unmittelbare Verantwortung für dieses Unglück zu tragen. Elora Pitcairn, die Vorsitzende des Ausschusses, bezeichnete seine Vorwürfe als profilierungssüchtige Polemik und wies sie aufs Schärfste zurück. _

_Cinbarra: Obwohl der von den Gewerkschaften angedrohte Generalstreik der Arbeiter in den städtischen Recyclinganlagen verboten wurde und Gouverneur Midori mit der Verhängung des Ausnahmezustands droht …"_

„AUS!" bellte Breghala.

Der Holovidschirm, der den größten Teil der Rückwand seines Büros einnahm, erlosch mit beruhigender Schnelligkeit und Fügsamkeit, aber das hob die Laune des Colonels keineswegs. Ruhelos tigerte er vor der breiten Couch hin und her, die von einem weiteren Zuschauer besetzt war, der sich im Gegensatz zu Breghala völlig entspannt in den üppigen, mit schwarzem Taurückenleder bezogenen Polstern räkelte, die Hände im Nacken verschränkt und auch sonst die Gelassenheit in Person. Es war schwer zu sagen, was Breghala mehr in Wallung brachte: Die Nachrichten oder die demonstrative und höchst unsoldatische Zwanglosigkeit, mit der sich sein Spezialagent auf seiner Couch lümmelte.

„Rauchvergiftung mit ungewöhnlichen Nebenwirkungen − wenn ich das schon höre!" schnappte er. „Habe ich Ihnen nicht ausdrücklich gesagt, dass dieser Einsatz so unauffällig wie nur möglich über die Bühne gehen muss? Wirklich, Fennimor, ich hätte ein bisschen mehr Diskretion von Ihnen erwartet!"

Der unerwartete Rüffel bewirkte, was die bloße Gegenwart des Colonels nicht vollbracht hatte: Fennimor saß sofort so steif und aufrecht da, als hätte er eine Fahnenstange verschluckt. (Der Despot in Breghala sah es mit Genugtuung.) „Also das ist nicht fair, Sir", protestierte er. „Schließlich hatte ich einiges auf dem Hals: Ich musste den Klon ausschalten, das Mädchen retten, die Spuren verwischen und nebenbei auch noch Babysitter für dieses Nervenbündel spielen, das Sie mir an den Rockzipfel gehängt haben − und das alles, ohne dass es die ganze Nachbarschaft mitkriegt!"

Doch Breghala wischte seinen Einspruch mit einer knappen Handbewegung weg. „Die MX5–Granaten sind schon vor Jahren aus dem Verkehr gezogen worden und das ist auch gut so. Telzincyangas ist vielleicht ein besonders schnell wirkendes Betäubungsmittel, aber es hat seine Schattenseiten: Orientierungslosigkeit und Gedächtnislücken über Wochen, sogar Lähmungen, wenn jemand wirklich Pech hat. Das Zeug ist pures Gift."

Fennimor zog irgendwo unter seinem Bart einen Flunsch. „So schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht, Sir, sonst würden es die Bullen nicht ständig einsetzen, wenn sie es mit Geiselbefreiungen zu tun haben. Und das hier _war_ schließlich so eine Art Geiselbefreiung, oder?"

„Sie hätten trotzdem etwas anderes nehmen können", konterte Breghala. „Und überhaupt: War es wirklich nötig, gleich das halbe Haus ins Reich der Träume zu schicken? Die Rückstände von Telzin sind in Blutproben praktisch ewig nachweisbar und das Letzte, was ich jetzt brauche, ist irgendein übereifriger Arzt, der einen Riesenwirbel macht und sich vielleicht sogar an die Presse wendet. Ich habe keine Lust, Sie noch mal nach Devon zu schicken, nur damit Sie einem wichtigtuerischen Weißkittel und einer ganzen Horde von naseweisen Reportern den Mund stopfen können."

„Ach, Sie machen sich viel zu viele Gedanken, Colonel. Wen juckt es schon, wenn ein paar verkalkte alte Schachteln völlig gaga sind oder ein bisschen wackliger auf den Stelzen als sonst? Wenn es überhaupt einem von diesen Kurpfuschern auffällt, wird er es dem Stress zuschreiben und der ganzen Tattergreisversammlung einfach eine Ladung Tranquilizer reinjubeln.

Und wenn Sie sich um die Kleine Sorgen machen: Die ist bei uns in guten Händen. Sie werden sehen, in ein paar Tagen springt sie wieder durch die Gegend wie ein junges Reh. Und wenn sie zuerst ein bisschen durcheinander ist, kann Ihnen das doch nur Recht sein. Solange macht sie Ihnen wenigstens keine Scherereien." Fennimor legte eine wohlüberlegte Kunstpause ein, bevor er die erste der Fragen stellte, die ihm schon seit Tagen fast ein Loch in die Zunge brannten. „Was haben Sie jetzt eigentlich mit ihr vor? Zurück nach Hause kann sie ja wohl nicht mehr, oder?"

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Breghala gereizt. „Wenn Sorkin je wieder einen Fuß auf Devon setzt, ist sie so gut wie tot. Und ich habe mir nicht die Mühe gemacht, sie aus dieser Mausefalle herauszuholen, nur damit sie sofort wieder hineintappst."

Er ging zu der breiten Fensterfront hinüber und blieb dort stehen, die Arme auf dem Rücken verschränkt. Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah er auf die mit Raureif überzogene Rasenfläche hinunter und auf die Reihe von geduckten Eiwazzbüschen, an deren kahlen dornigen Zweigen ein paar letzte frostüberhauchte rote Beeren hingen wie gefrorene Bluttropfen. Es dämmerte bereits. Breghala starrte in den trüben eisgrauen Himmel hinauf, dessen schneeschwangere Wolkendecke keinen einzigen Stern durchblinzeln ließ, und fühlte tief in sich eine müde Melancholie, die nur wenig mit der trostlosen Atmosphäre des düsteren Winterabends zu tun hatte, aber irgendwie sehr passend von ihr untermalt wurde. Er konnte förmlich fühlen, wie sich Fennimors wachsamer Blick wie eine Pfeilspitze in seinen Rücken bohrte.

„Nein, nein, das regle ich ganz anders", sagte er schließlich. „Sobald Sorkin wieder einigermaßen auf dem Damm ist, verpasse ich ihr eine neue Identität und schaffe sie irgendwohin, wo sie in Sicherheit ist. Eine nette ruhige kleine Randwelt, wo sie ein nettes ruhiges kleines Leben führen kann. Irgendein hübscher Planet, der weit, weit weg ist und mindestens ein Meer hat. Sie liebt das Meer ..." fügte er leise hinzu.

Fennimor verging fast vor Neugier, doch er kannte den Colonel lange und gut genug um zu wissen, dass ein zu offensichtlicher Versuch, ihm die Würmer aus der Nase zu ziehen, nie von Erfolg gekrönt war. Hier musste ein etwas subtilerer Köder ausgeworfen werden. „Also wenn ich ehrlich bin … ich verstehe ja immer noch nicht, was das ganze Theater eigentlich soll", sagte er betont beiläufig, was eine glatte Lüge war (in Wirklichkeit hatte er längst eine Theorie entwickelt, die der Wahrheit wahrscheinlich ziemlich nahe kam), aber dafür vielleicht seinen widerspenstigen Fisch zum Anbeißen brachte.

„Ach ja? Und ich habe mir schon eingebildet, dass das Rätsel, das vor Ihrem messerscharfen Intellekt sicher ist, erst noch erfunden werden muss", erwiderte Breghala mit einem sardonischen kleinen Lächeln.

Der Agent fasste diese Bemerkung als Kompliment auf, obwohl sie zweifellos als Beleidigung gemeint war, und beantwortete sie mit einem unwahrscheinlich breiten zähnebleckenden Grinsen. Es gab nichtmenschliche Spezies, die einen derart extravaganten Ausdruck der menschlichen Mimik als eine Provokation interpretiert hätten, die unweigerlich zu einem Duell auf Leben und Tod oder sogar zu einer jahrzehntelangen blutrünstigen Stammesfehde geführt hätte.

Doch Breghala, der sowohl diese Fehleinschätzung als auch die dadurch hervorgerufene gewalttätige Reaktion zumindest ansatzweise verstehen konnte, gab sich einer ungewohnten Anwandlung von Milde hin. Wenn irgend jemand es verdient hatte, dass er seine schlechte Laune beherrschte, Nachsicht an den Tag legte und sich sogar zu einer Erklärung herabließ, dann Fennimor, der seine Loyalität und verschiedene andere Qualitäten so oft unter Beweis gestellt hatte, dass er sich Freiheiten herausnehmen konnte, für die der Colonel jedem anderen sofort den Kopf abgerissen hätte.

„Dabei ist die Sache im Grunde ganz einfach ..."

Fennimor zog die Augenbrauen hoch um zu signalisieren, dass er nicht dieser Meinung war.

Breghala seufzte ein wenig und warf einen letzten Blick aus dem Fenster. Draußen war es noch finsterer geworden. Die ersten Schneeflocken sanken flaumig und schwerelos wie Daunen vom Himmel, die Vorboten einer lautlosen Invasion. Bald würden sie alles zudecken wie ein hauchdünnes Leichentuch aus Milliarden von feinen Eiskristallen. Der Gedanke erfüllte ihn mit einer Beklommenheit, die er nicht einmal vor sich selbst zugegeben hätte. Er kehrte den Zumutungen von Natur und Jahreszeit entschlossen den Rücken zu und nahm seine nervöse Wanderung vor der Sitzgruppe wieder auf.

„... denn alles dreht sich nur um diese eine Frage: Wie gewinnt man einen Krieg und das so schnell wie möglich?"

„Durch eine überlegene Armee", sagte Fennimor und er sagte es mit Stolz. (Nicht einmal er, abgebrüht und desillusioniert wie er war, konnte seinen eigenen militärischen Hintergrund jemals vergessen oder verleugnen, dafür sorgte schon der Korpsgeist, der ihm in jungen Jahren eingehämmert worden war − von einer an Gehirnwäsche grenzenden Indoktrinierung, die auf eine zweihundertprozentige politische Linientreue einschwören sollte, ganz zu schweigen.) „Durch die bessere Strategie. Durch neue Waffen."

„Oder durch Verrat. Denn Verrat ist die ultimative Waffe in jedem Konflikt, das war schon immer so und wird auch immer so sein. Mach aus deinem Feind deinen Freund. Mach aus _einem_ Feind deinen Freund und besiege mit seiner Hilfe all die anderen Feinde", dozierte Breghala.

Fennimor nickte ungeduldig. Natürlich war ein Verräter sein Gewicht in Gold wert. Ein einziger zuverlässiger Informant hinter den feindlichen Linien sparte eine Menge Zeit, Unsummen an Geld und − ganz nebenbei − auch noch Tausende von Menschenleben. Maximaler Erfolg bei minimalem Einsatz, das war die Gleichung, die jeder Armee zum Sieg verhalf. Und die Aufgabe, ja, der einzige Daseinszweck von Männern wie Breghala und Fennimor bestand darin, die Faktoren für diese Gleichung zu beschaffen und zu liefern, egal mit welchen Mitteln. Doch niemand wusste das besser als Fennimor selbst und deshalb wünschte er, dass der Colonel jetzt endlich zum Punkt kam, statt wie ein Smashball hin und her zu hüpfen und sich über die Grundlagen und den Lebensnerv jeder Geheimdienstarbeit auszulassen wie ein verknöcherter Professor vor einem Hörsaal voller grünschnäbliger Studenten.

Aber Breghala schien es nicht eilig zu haben, seiner eher vagen Eröffnung harte Fakten folgen zu lassen. In gedankenvollem Schweigen stiefelte er hin und her, bis Fennimor ein explosives Hallo−ich−bin−auch−noch−da−Räuspern von sich gab, um sich wieder in Erinnerung zu bringen. Der Colonel blieb prompt stehen wie angewurzelt, ein Umstand, für den der Agent im Interesse seiner allmählich leicht überstrapazierten Nackenmuskulatur sehr dankbar war.

„Eigentlich hätte ich schon viel früher darauf kommen müssen, was hier wirklich läuft", sagte Breghala lebhafter als zuvor. „Es gab von Anfang an kleine Ungereimtheiten in dieser Geschichte, die mich bestimmt hellhörig gemacht hätten, wenn ich damals nicht durch wichtigere Angelegenheiten abgelenkt gewesen wäre. Es hört sich natürlich wie eine Ausrede an, wenn ich das jetzt sage, aber ein Mann in meiner Position hat nun mal viel um die Ohren und wenig Zeit, sich den Kopf über Lappalien zu zerbrechen. Und schließlich war Sorkins Fall auf den ersten Blick nur einer von vielen.

Nein, wirklich, wenn mir damals überhaupt irgendetwas aufgefallen ist, dann höchstens der Aufwand, den die Allianz offensichtlich betrieben hat, um einen Spion bei einem absoluten Niemand einzuschleusen. Ich meine, warum um Himmels willen ausgerechnet Sorkin? Ja, wenn sie zu einem dieser einflussreichen Clans gehören würde, die mit all ihrem Geld und ihrem blauen Blut den innersten Kreis bilden ... oder wenn sie irgendeine andere Verbindung oder Beziehung zu einer wirklich wichtigen Persönlichkeit hätte ... wenn sie meinetwegen einer von Lord Vaders Adjutanten wäre oder die charmante kleine Bettgeschichte von irgendeinem Admiral oder irgendwas in dieser Art, ja, dann! Aber so ... Warum ausgerechnet sie?

Dieser eine Punkt, Fennimor, war das einzig wirklich Bemerkenswerte an dieser ganzen Affäre. Aber statt hier gleich nachzuhaken, habe ich mich damit getröstet, dass die Rebellen immerhin eher für ihre Hals−über−Kopf−Aktionen berühmt sind als für ihre Urteilsfähigkeit und dass sich sowieso alles aufklären wird, sobald ich Rakosh und ihre Genossen in der Hand habe. Soviel zum Thema Arroganz ... Und so habe ich einfach nur die übliche Maschinerie in Gang gebracht und den Dingen im Großen und Ganzen ihren Lauf gelassen, bis ... ja ... bis mir plötzlich klar geworden ist, dass ich mir in Zukunft lieber über _meine_ Urteilsfähigkeit Gedanken machen sollte.

Glauben Sie an so etwas wie Schicksal, Fennimor? Nein? Und doch kann sich unser Leben in einer einzigen entscheidenden Minute vollkommen verändern und das durch etwas, das wir für gewöhnlich als Zufall bezeichnen, obwohl es meistens gar kein Zufall ist. Unsere ganze Welt wird auf den Kopf gestellt, wenn wir am wenigsten damit rechnen. Und warum? Weil wir etwas ganz Alltägliches und Banales tun, weil wir einer dummen kleinen Laune nachgeben, der wir nicht die geringste Bedeutung beimessen. Faszinierend, nicht wahr?"

Fennimor, der schon zu viele nicht besonders entscheidende Minuten in einer stocksteifen und entsprechend unbequemen Habtachtstellung verharrt hatte, rutschte unauffällig tiefer in die verführerisch weichen Couchpolster hinein und tarnte diese neue Entspannungsmaßnahme durch einen heroischen Versuch, fasziniert auszusehen. Aber vielleicht war sein Versuch nicht heroisch genug, denn Breghala produzierte zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend die ironische kleine Grimasse, die Zynikern wie ihm als Lächeln diente.

„Denn es war nur eine Laune, die mich dazu gebracht hat, meine kostbare Zeit zu opfern und Sorkin höchstpersönlich zu empfangen, mich selbst um den ganzen Ermittlungskram zu kümmern und mir sogar diese Heimsuchung von Lycras letztem Bericht noch einmal anzutun. Aber es war weder eine Laune noch ein Zufall, es war schlicht und einfach _Schicksal_, dass ich statt dieser schriftlichen Schlaftablette plötzlich ein Holo−Porträt von Rakosh direkt vor meiner Nase hatte − oder vielmehr von Sorkin in ihrer ganzen Pracht. Ja, Sorkin wie sie leibt und lebt ...

Ich muss schon sagen, das war vielleicht ein Augenöffner! Ich könnte es jetzt natürlich auch weniger prosaisch ausdrücken und behaupten, dass es eine echte Offenbarung war, dass mich die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz getroffen hat, dass ich von einer Sekunde auf die andere vollkommen erleuchtet war, aber das wäre nicht nur ziemlich schwülstig, sondern auch ein klein wenig übertrieben.

Nein, nein, sicher war ich mir erst, nachdem ich Rakoshs Holo zusammen mit einem Bild von Sorkin durch den Analysescanner eines Personen−ID−Programms gejagt hatte und ich buchstäblich _sehen_ konnte, dass die Gesichter dieser beiden zauberhaften jungen Damen nicht nur eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit aufweisen, sondern wirklich und wahrhaftig _identisch_ sind, Millimeter für Millimeter – ein Kunststück, das nicht einmal ein Genie hinbekommen würde, das Hände aus Sternenstaub hat und ununterbrochen von der Muse der plastischen Chirurgie geküsst wird. Nein, für soviel Perfektion konnte es nur eine logische Erklärung geben: Ein Klon! Und in diesem Augenblick, Fennimor, wurde mir klar, dass ich um ein Haar den Fehler meines Lebens gemacht hätte …

Ah, was für Heuchler die Rebellen doch sind! Sie sind nichts anderes als Terroristen, aber sie halten sich für die Moralapostel der Galaxis. Sie verstoßen praktisch pausenlos gegen jeden einzelnen Paragrafen der _Neuen Ordnung_, aber sie haben ihre eigene verdrehte Auffassung von Recht und Gesetz, die sie vor sich hertragen wie ein unsichtbares Banner. Ihr ewiges Gesülze vom _Kodex der Alten Republik_ kann einen halbwegs fortschrittlich eingestellten Imperialen glatt die Wände hochtreiben, aber eines muss man diesem hoffnungslos reaktionären Gesindel lassen: Sie halten sich wenigstens irgendwie an ihren verdammten Kodex! Und deshalb, Fennimor, nur deshalb wusste ich sofort, dass die Rebellen unmöglich ihre Finger in diesem Spiel haben können.

Die Allianz und Klontechnologie? Ausgeschlossen! Sankt Mon Mothma würde sich lieber mit einem letzten frommen Spruch auf den Lippen von der obersten Galerie des Senatsgebäudes hinunterstürzen als zuzulassen, dass ihre kostbare weiße Weste mit so einem Schandfleck beschmutzt wird, und das gilt auch für den Rest von diesem Club der Säulenheiligen, den sie unter ihrer Flagge versammelt hat.

Nein, für so ein Projekt kam nur eine ganz andere Partei in Frage. Eine Partei, die über unbegrenzte finanzielle Mittel verfügt und jemanden wie Rakosh ohne weiteres mit täuschend echten Papieren versorgen kann. Eine Partei, die jederzeit Zugriff auf die medizinischen Datenbanken unserer Flotte und damit auf DNS−Proben von Sorkin hat. Eine Partei, die nicht nur über das rein theoretische Wissen, sondern auch über die notwendigen technischen Einrichtungen verfügt und das schon ziemlich lange. Mit anderen Worten: Das Imperium."

Fennimor pfiff leise durch die Zähne, was aber eher ein Applaus für Breghalas bildgewaltige Rhetorik war als ein Ausdruck des Erstaunens. Für ihn waren die Schlussfolgerungen des Colonels nämlich keineswegs eine Offenbarung, nicht einmal ein Augenöffner, bestätigten sie doch nur das, was er sich längst selbst zusammengereimt hatte.

Denn das Imperium hatte schon immer Klontechnologie eingesetzt und würde sie auch weiter einsetzen. Aber das wurde natürlich niemals offiziell zugegeben, gehörte es doch zu den vielen brisanten und damit hochpolitischen Regierungsentscheidungen, die den Völkern der Galaxis bewusst vorenthalten wurden. Imperator Palpatine befolgte schon seit seinen etwas demokratischeren Kanzlertagen das Motto, dass man schlafende Hunde besser nicht weckte. Ein kluges Prinzip, das sich immer bewährt hatte − bis die Allianz rücksichtsloserweise damit begonnen hatte, die schlafenden Hunde mit dem aufzuscheuchen, was vollkommen neutrale Medien im Zeichen der Pressefreiheit als „schmutzige Verleumdungskampagnen gegen unseren geliebten Herrscher" zu bezeichnen pflegten.

Wie auch immer, in Flotte und Armee kursierten trotzdem dunkle Legenden über die wahren Ursprünge der berühmt–berüchtigten Legionen, die den selbstmörderischen Absturz der Alten Republik und den ausgesprochen bewegten Aufstieg des Imperiums begleitet hatten.

Und diese Legenden hatten scheinbar mühelos den Sprung von einer nicht allzu fernen Vergangenheit in die Gegenwart überlebt, denn wer lange und aufmerksam genug die Ohren spitzte, konnte so manches Gemunkel über die Herkunft von gewissen Sturmtruppeneinheiten hören, die heutzutage in Dienst gestellt wurden. Es gab eine Menge Gerüchte über ganze Kompanien von Elitesoldaten, die praktisch über Nacht aus dem Nichts auftauchten und ohne jede Begründung immer streng vom Rest ihres Regimentes separiert wurden. Soldaten, die man außerhalb ihrer Baracken nie ohne ihre alles verhüllenden Visierhelme sah und die grundsätzlich niemals Ausgang oder Urlaub oder irgendeinen anderen Kontakt zur Außenwelt zu haben schienen. Doch über dieses anrüchige Thema wurde in Gesellschaft von Zivilisten überhaupt nicht und unter Uniformträgern allerhöchstens im Flüsterton gesprochen und das hatte auch einen guten Grund. Tatsächlich hatte Fennimors Debüt bei seinem aktuellen Brötchengeber darin bestanden, einem allzu redseligen Captain den Mund zu stopfen und das mit einem gänzlich unerwarteten, aber trotzdem sehr überzeugenden Herzinfarkt. Schwätzer hatten im Imperium für gewöhnlich eine bemerkenswert kurze Lebenslinie ...

„Ja, Fennimor, wir selbst. Ich habe − ohne es auch nur zu ahnen! − unseren eigenen Leuten ins Handwerk gepfuscht. Ein absolutes Desaster! Und warum? Weil irgendein stumpfsinniger Sesselfurzer in der Zentrale es nicht nötig hatte, mich über eine Aktion in_ meinem Sektor_ zu informieren!" zischte Breghala und der kalte harte Glanz in seinen Augen verhieß nichts Gutes für den Unglückseligen, der für diese Unterlassungssünde verantwortlich war. „Sie können sich wohl vorstellen, welche Folgen es für mich hätte, wenn das herauskäme", fuhr er in einem kühleren, neutraleren Tonfall fort.

Der Agent konnte es sich nur zu gut vorstellen. Geheimdienstchefs, die keine Ahnung hatten, was in ihrem eigenen Sektor vor sich ging, mussten bestenfalls mit einem Karriereknick rechnen, von dem sie sich nie wieder erholen würden, schlimmstenfalls aber mit dem traurigen Los von Schwätzern. Denn wer dem Imperium in die Quere kam − auch wenn es rein aus Versehen geschah −, wurde entweder für den Rest seiner irdischen Tage kaltgestellt oder gleich ganz aus dem Verkehr gezogen, was ungefähr auf das Gleiche herauskam. Und diese eherne Regel wurde nie durch eine Ausnahme bestätigt, eher durch ihre konsequente Umsetzung. Weder Unwissenheit noch jahrelange treue Dienste würden den Colonel vor den unvermeidlichen Folgen bewahren, wenn irgendjemand herausfand, dass er ein Top−Secret−Projekt torpediert hatte, denn ein einziger Fehltritt galt automatisch als Versagen auf der ganzen Linie und Entschuldigungen, mochten sie auch noch so gerechtfertigt sein, wurden grundsätzlich nicht akzeptiert. Das Imperium schätzte Effizienz über alles und brachte nur wenig Verständnis für Misserfolge auf, schon gar nicht, wenn sie durch Miss_geschicke v_erursacht wurden.

Aber Breghala war nicht der Mann, der sich einfach kaltstellen oder sogar aus dem Verkehr ziehen ließ − nicht, wenn er es verhindern konnte! Der Agent sah seinen letzten Einsatz jetzt mit ganz anderen Augen an und seinen Chef mit neuem Respekt. Allein schon die Geistesgegenwart, mit der der Colonel sofort auf seinen Irrtum reagiert hatte, und die Schnelligkeit, mit der er im Handumdrehen einen so komplexen Plan − heimliche Rettungsmission plus Verschleierungs− manöver − ausgebrütet hatte, verschlugen Fennimor den Atem. Aber es war die Art und Weise, _wie_ Breghala buchstäblich in letzter Minute mit einem einzigen Schwenk seines Zauberstabs Sorkin und Rakosh weggehext und gleichzeitig seinen eigenen Hals aus der Schlinge gezogen hatte, es war die an Frechheit grenzende Tollkühnheit dieses Taschenspielertricks, die den Agenten mit aufrichtiger Bewunderung erfüllte. Fennimor hatte viel Sinn für Gaunereien und Schelmenstreiche aller Art (eine wichtige Voraussetzung für seinen Beruf, obwohl sein Humor im Lauf der Zeit unweigerlich eine leicht perverse Note entwickelt hatte) und er war begeistert von diesem Kabinettstückchen, das der Colonel hier aus dem Stehgreif inszeniert hatte. Er bedauerte schon jetzt von ganzem Herzen, dass er nie Gelegenheit haben würde, vor seinen Kollegen damit zu prahlen, wie er Breghala dabei geholfen hatte, den Sesselfurzern aus der Zentrale eine lange Nase zu drehen. Aber was nun deren angebliche Stumpfsinnigkeit anging ...

„Was ist, wenn man Sie absichtlich nicht eingeweiht hat, Sir?"

Doch Breghala schien ihm gar nicht zuzuhören. „Wir werden es natürlich nie ganz genau wissen, aber wir können wohl davon ausgehen, dass wir es hier mit einem groß angelegten Experiment zu tun haben. Warum auch nicht? Die Idee an sich ist einfach brillant. Ich meine, man muss sich nur die Möglichkeiten vor Augen halten ... Die Allianz wäre ruckzuck am Ende, wenn es uns gelingen würde, jemanden aus ihrem Oberkommando gegen seinen eigenen Klon auszutauschen. Und ich denke jetzt nicht einmal an eine Galionsfigur wie Mon Mothma. Nein, jemand wie General Rieekan würde vollkommen ausreichen ... oder noch besser Madine, dieser Wurm!"

General Madine, ein ehemaliger imperialer Offizier, der nicht nur die Unverschämtheit besessen hatte, zu den Rebellen überzulaufen, sondern auch noch die Geschmacklosigkeit, sich von der Allianz als lebendes Reklamedisplay benutzen zu lassen, war fast ein genauso schmerzhafter Dorn in Breghalas Seite wie die erwähnte Galionsfigur. Tatsächlich war der Colonel sehr in Versuchung, sein allzu abgenutztes Mon−Mothma−Poster gegen ein funkelnagelneues Madine−Plakat auszutauschen. Bei all dem Stress, dem er ausgesetzt war, brauchte er wirklich dringend ein neues Feindbild als Zielscheibe für ein erholsames kleines Dartpfeilspiel.

„Aber auch sonst steckt durchaus Potenzial in dieser Sache. All diese Querköpfe, die wegen jeder Kleinigkeit auf die Barrikaden gehen müssen! Ist Ihnen eigentlich klar, Fennimor, wie viel Plagerei uns erspart bleiben würde, wenn wir dazu in der Lage wären, diese ganzen lästigen Unruhestifter klammheimlich verschwinden zu lassen? Es wäre auf jeden Fall viel unauffälliger, als sie alle einfach umzubringen, was irgendwie immer wieder Staub aufwirbelt. Es würde natürlich jedes Mal eine Weile dauern, bis man einen Ersatzspieler zum Auswechseln parat hätte, aber wenn man das Verfahren vielleicht ein klein wenig beschleunigen könnte ... Das mit Sorkin war offensichtlich nur ein erster Testlauf. Es kann gar nicht anders sein, sonst hätte es sich nicht so lange hingezogen ... Aber allein die _Möglichkeiten_ ... Mit einem Wort: Brillant!"

„Äh ... Colonel?"

Breghala, der sich mit hoch erhobenem Kopf seinen Visionen über das neue klon− und glorreiche Morgenrot des Imperiums hingegeben hatte, wandte dem Agenten sein scharfes Falkenprofil zu und sagte mit sanftem Tadel: „Ich bin weder taub noch auf den Kopf gefallen, Fennimor! Natürlich ist es mir auch schon in den Sinn gekommen, dass es sich hier nicht um ein Versehen, sondern um eine Intrige gegen meine Person handeln könnte. Es ist immer bedenklich, wenn man über eine wichtige Operation einfach nicht informiert wird. Coruscant ist ein Schlammloch voller schnappender Krokodile − jeder gegen jeden. Da geht es um Karrieren in einer Größenordnung, die bescheidene anspruchslose Männer wie Sie und ich uns nicht mal in unseren kühnsten Träumen ausmalen können. Da geht es um Macht, um echte Macht, und allein dafür würden _gewisse_ _Leute_ über Leichen gehen. In letzter Zeit frage ich mich manchmal, ob vielleicht eines dieser Krokodile in meinen friedlichen kleinen Teich gekrochen ist, um auch daraus ein Schlammloch zu machen. Aber das wird sich noch zeigen."

Breghala lachte kurz auf und plötzlich war es mit seiner bittersüßen Stimmung aus und vorbei, denn er hatte gewonnen und der Sieg schmeckte wie ein großer goldener Krug voller Ambrosia. Und hatte er sich das nicht verdient? Gerade noch rechtzeitig die Notbremse gezogen, das Ruder herumgerissen, die Karre aus dem Dreck gefahren, bevor sie darin stecken blieb und versank, das war eine Glanznummer, die ihm erst mal jemand nachmachen musste. (Oder nach_weisen_!) Und jetzt war alles wieder in Ordnung oder immerhin so gut wie: Rakosh war tot, Sorkin offiziell für tot erklärt, die Ermittlungsakte gelöscht, Lycra versetzt und das Devon−Team in alle vier Himmelsrichtungen zerstreut. Es gab keine Beweise, keine Zeugen, keinen Fall, kein gar nichts.

Natürlich gab es noch ein paar lose Enden − die gab es immer −, aber auch damit würde Breghala fertig werden, so wie er mit allem und jedem fertig wurde. Irgendwann, wenn ein klein wenig Gras über die ganze Sache gewachsen war, würde er zum Beispiel dafür sorgen, dass Kaye Drumhellers Name von der Fahndungsliste der Militärpolizei verschwand, eine Kleinigkeit, die ihm kaum Schwierigkeiten bereiten würde. (Es gab so viele junge Frauen, die als vermisst galten, und nicht einmal die Militärpolizei war so engstirnig, Fahnenflucht als die einzig mögliche Ursache für das spurlose Verschwinden eines weiblichen Junior−Offiziers anzusehen. In den Randsystemen, wo die imperiale Präsenz einfach nicht stark genug war, um imperiales Gesetz mit der notwendigen Schlagkraft durchzusetzen, gab es hier und da immer noch einen florierenden Sklavenhandel und Drumheller war durchaus attraktiv gewesen, das arme Ding …)

Aber bevor er sich dieser Kleinigkeit zuwenden konnte, musste Breghala erst noch einen anderen Punkt auf seiner Liste abhaken, einen Punkt, der viel mehr Aufmerksamkeit oder vielmehr Wachsamkeit erforderte: Es war allerhöchste Zeit herauszufinden, _wie_ ehrgeizig Major Daimon wirklich war und ob es möglicherweise dieser Ehrgeiz war, der Breghalas mutmaßlichen Nachfolger an dem Tag von Sorkins erstem Besuch auf Vardiss dazu bewogen hatte, viel zu früh in die Mittagspause zu gehen. Und sollte sich bei dieser kleinen Nachforschungsaktion herausstellen, dass Daimon damals nicht von seinem Appetit, sondern von seinen ohnehin ziemlich unverblümten Ambitionen in Richtung Kantine getrieben worden war, dann ... nun ja ... dann würde Breghala wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als ganz schnell auf Krokodiljagd zu gehen ...

Fennimor starrte zu dem Colonel hinauf, der immer noch vor ihm stand und schon wieder dieses nicht ganz ungefährliche Glimmern in den Augen hatte, und überlegte, ob es nicht klüger wäre, auf das gute Betriebsklima _und_ seine eigene Gesundheit Rücksicht zu nehmen und die letzte Frage, die ihn bewegte, hinunterzuschlucken. Er wunderte sich über seinen eigenen Mut, als sie ihm doch noch herausrutschte. „Aber warum mussten Sie sich mitten in dem ganzen Drunter und Drüber auch noch Sorkin aufhalsen? Ich sag's ja nicht gerne, Colonel, aber solange die Kleine atmet, ist sie ein echter Risikofaktor. Wenn sie nicht mitspielt, wenn sie auf stur schaltet und auf eine glückliche Wiederauferstehung inklusive Rückflugticket nach Devon besteht, kann sie uns allen eine Menge Ärger machen. Wäre es nicht viel besser gewesen, sie einfach kurz und schmerzlos zu entsorgen?"

„Diese Lösung habe ich durchaus in Erwägung gezogen − im ersten Augenblick. Aber dann ..." Breghala zögerte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie das verstehen können, Fennimor, aber in diesem Augenblick musste ich plötzlich daran denken, wie Sorkin damals vor mir gesessen hat. Sie ist nicht freiwillig zu mir gekommen, sondern nur weil sie musste. Ich glaube, sie hätte mir nie von Rakosh erzählt, wenn sie sich nicht in eine Lage hineinmanövriert hätte, in der sie gar nicht mehr anders konnte, und sie war todunglücklich darüber. Wissen Sie, in meinem Job habe ich es jeden Tag mit Kreaturen zu tun, die mir die Seelen ihrer eigenen Kinder verkaufen würden, wenn ich ihnen nur genug Geld dafür bieten würde. Und dann sitzt da dieses Mädchen vor mir und windet sich vor Verlegenheit, schmilzt fast von meinem Besucherstuhl herunter vor lauter Scham und das alles nur, weil sie gegen ihren Willen eine suspekte Untermieterin anzeigen muss, die sie sogar selbst für eine Kriminelle hält.

Es gibt viele Tugenden, die ich an meinen Mitmenschen schätze, aber keine, die ich so sehr schätze wie Unschuld. Ein grässlich rührseliges Wort, ich weiß, aber irgendwie trifft es hier den Nagel auf den Kopf. Sorkin hat mir innerhalb von zwei Minuten den Eindruck vermittelt, dass sie ein durch und durch anständiges Geschöpf mit einem ganz eigenen Ehrgefühl ist und so etwas findet man heutzutage leider nur noch selten. Ich muss zugeben, dass sie mir von Anfang an sympathisch war, sehr sogar.

Und genau deshalb hat es mich auch so angewidert, als ich begriffen habe, dass sie als Versuchskaninchen missbraucht wird.

_Ich_ bin kein Säulenheiliger, Fennimor, und es ist schon ziemlich lange her, dass ich _meine_ Unschuld verloren habe, aber ich schätze, ich habe immer noch ein Gespür für das, was richtig und was falsch ist. Und das, was hier mit Sorkin passiert, _ist_ falsch, ganz und gar falsch!

Ich sehe ein, dass dieses Projekt für das Imperium von unschätzbarem Wert ist, ich sehe sogar ein, dass es mit so einer Art Feldversuch getestet werden muss, bevor man es im Ernstfall einsetzen kann. Aber ich sehe _nicht_ ein, warum dafür ausgerechnet jemand wie Sorkin geopfert werden muss. Man hätte dafür auch jemand anderen nehmen können, irgendjemand, der alt ist oder unheilbar krank oder am besten irgendeinen Verbrecher, der kurz vor seiner Hinrichtung steht und sowieso nichts mehr zu verlieren hat. Aber eine kerngesunde junge Frau, die noch ihr ganzes Leben vor sich hat? Eine loyale Bürgerin, die sogar Offizier in unserer eigenen Raumflotte ist? Was für eine Verschwendung! Was für eine Schande! Nein, das war blanke Barbarei und das konnte ich einfach nicht zulassen."

Breghala lächelte wehmütig, als seinem Spezialisten für Herzinfarkte und ähnlich todbringende Zufälle in wortlosem Staunen der Unterkiefer herunterklappte. „Ja, Fennimor, sogar ich spiele ab und zu den Moralapostel. Und deshalb werde ich Sorkin spätestens nächste Woche einen neuen Namen und ein neues Leben verpassen. Und sie wird es leben und das so lange und so glücklich wie möglich, dafür werde ich sorgen."

Denn ab und zu − vielleicht alle zwanzig Jahre oder so − konnte sogar Jared Breghala seine Götter Logik und gesunder Menschenverstand und sein beinahe ebenso anbetungswürdiges Imperium für ungefähr fünf Minuten vergessen, gerade genug Zeit, um sich eine kleine sentimentale Geste zu gönnen.

Fennimor riss sich sichtlich am Riemen, klappte seinen Mund wieder zu, grübelte ungefähr fünf Sekunden lang heftig nach und sagte dann mit dem ruppigen Pragmatismus, den Breghala normalerweise so sehr an ihm zu schätzen wusste: „Aber wie wollen Sie Sorkin erklären, dass sie untertauchen muss? Ich meine, was wollen Sie ihr eigentlich erzählen?"

„Auf keinen Fall die Wahrheit, soviel steht fest. Sie darf nie erfahren, was sich hier wirklich abgespielt hat. Sie wäre fix und fertig, wenn sie es wüsste, und wer weiß, wie sie darauf reagieren würde. Wir können es uns einfach nicht leisten, dass diese Geschichte durchsickert – es wäre verhängnisvoll für uns und eine Riesenblamage für das Imperium. Die Rebellen würden natürlich vor Freude glatt den Teppich durchtanzen, sie würden die ganze Angelegenheit sofort für die größte Propagandaaktion seit der Zerstörung von Alderaan ausschlachten. Ich sehe es schon vor mir: Millionen von grellfarbigen Flugblättern mit Sorkins Horrorstory in Fettdruck, Piratensender, die tränenreiche Interviews mit ihr über Holo−Net ausstrahlen, Offiziere, die uns scharenweise weglaufen, weil sie Angst haben, dass ihnen dasselbe passieren könnte, überall wütende Demonstranten ... Straßenschlachten ... Chaos ... Revolution! Manchmal braucht es nur einen einzigen Kieselstein, um eine Lawine ins Rollen zu bringen ...

Nein, Sorkin darf es nie erfahren. Es ist besser so für sie − für uns alle. Wenn sie wieder einigermaßen bei sich ist, werde ich ihr einfach erzählen ..." Breghala hielt inne, als ein zaghaftes Klopfen ertönte.

Gleich darauf trat sein Adjutant in Erscheinung wie ein verschüchtertes Schlossgespenst − übrigens ein ziemlich treffender Vergleich, denn Paejonn war seit seiner Rückkehr von Devon geisterhaft blass und geradezu unheimlich schweigsam. Außerdem entwickelte er langsam das wild bewegte Aussehen eines frischgebackenen Zirkusdompteurs, der einem Käfig voller ungezähmter Dschungelbestien zu nahe gekommen war: Er präsentierte eine stetig wachsende Anzahl von Hautabschürfungen und anderen kleinen Verletzungen, die ihre Existenz zweifellos dem energischen Einsatz von spitzen Zähnen und scharfen Krallen verdankten. Sorkins Kater war offensichtlich sehr unzufrieden mit dem ihm aufgezwungenen Asyl und äußerte seinen Unmut mit allen Mitteln, die ihm zur Verfügung standen. Wie Breghala den ziemlich widerwilligen Andeutungen seines neuerdings so wortkargen Adjutanten entnommen hatte, waren der übellaunigen Samtpfote bereits zwei Gobelinsessel (antik!) und das Toupet von Paejonns Großvater (Echthaar!) zum Opfer gefallen, weshalb Madame Paejonn, die im Gegensatz zu ihrem drangsalierten Sohn ganz entschieden _keine_ Katzenliebhaberin war, abwechselnd mit Aussetzung, Ausstopfung und ähnlich brutalen Sanktionen gegen den unerwünschten vierbeinigen Gast drohte.

Unter diesen Umständen konnte man es Paejonn wohl kaum verdenken, dass er ein klein wenig ... nun ja ... _mitgenommen _aussah. Aber Breghala machte sich ohnehin keine großen Gedanken über seinen Adjutanten − dieses lose Ende war schon längst sorgfältig mit dem komplizierten Geflecht seiner eigenen Intrige verwirkt. Denn das einzig wahre Motiv von Paejonns „Bildungsreise" nach Devon hatte natürlich darin bestanden, ihn zum Helfershelfer von Breghalas doppelbödigem Zaubertrick zu machen. Allein die Gewissheit, dass seine eigene Verwicklung in diesen Vorfall all seine Zukunftsaussichten und vielleicht sogar das Glück seiner ganzen Familie in Scherben schlagen konnte, stellte sicher, dass Paejonn niemals in Versuchung geraten würde, darüber zu reden.

_Mitgefangen, mitgehangen_, dachte der Colonel, als er das blutleere und nicht mehr ganz so jungenhafte Gesicht seines Adjutanten mit leidenschaftslosem Interesse betrachtete. _Er wird darüber hinwegkommen. Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden. Das gilt auch für Sorkin._

Er schenkte Paejonn, der ihm inzwischen einen Datenblock überreicht hatte, ein flüchtiges Nicken, das zugleich eine Verabschiedung war. Er wartete, bis sein Adjutant mit der Miene und Haltung eines tragikumwitterten Mitternachtsspuks hinausgeweht war (_Herrje,_ _es fehlen eigentlich nur noch ein Bettlaken und ein paar rasselnde Ketten!_), bevor er den Faden wieder aufnahm.

„Ich werde Sorkin einfach erzählen, dass Rakosh auf der Flucht erschossen worden ist und dass die Allianz sie dafür verantwortlich macht. Und jetzt wollen die Rebellen sie natürlich ausschalten, bevor sie ihr schönes neues Spionageprogramm endgültig ruiniert, das leuchtet doch vollkommen ein, oder? Und die angezündete Wohnung passt dabei wunderbar ins Bild, denn das geht natürlich auch auf das Konto der Rebellen − Rache, Vandalismus, was weiß ich ...

Ich werde ihr einreden, dass die Allianz einen saftigen Preis auf ihren hübschen kleinen Kopf ausgesetzt hat und dass sie todsicher am helllichten Tag auf offener Straße erschossen wird, wenn sie je so leichtsinnig sein sollte, sich hinter meinem Rücken nach Devon zurückzuschleichen wie ein ungezogenes Kind. Und spätestens, wenn sie das geschluckt hat, ja, spätestens _dann_ wird sie alles tun, was ich ihr sage."

„Was ist, wenn sie Ihnen nicht glaubt, Colonel?"

„Oh, sie wird mir glauben. Sie kann gar nicht anders. Sie ist mit der Idee groß geworden, dass wir die guten Jungs sind und die Rebellen die bösen Jungs und nichts ist so schwer abzuschütteln wie ein solides Schwarz−Weiß−Schema, das uns von klein auf eingetrichtert worden ist. Außerdem vertraut sie mir. Warum auch nicht? Sie hat allen Grund dazu − schließlich meine ich es nur gut mit ihr!"

Fennimor war nicht überzeugt. „Sie wird sich einsam fühlen, wenn wir sie irgendwo mutterseelenallein abladen. Sie wird versuchen, wenigstens mit ihrem Lover Kontakt aufzunehmen."

„Nicht wenn es mir gelingt ihr weiszumachen, dass die Rebellen die üble Angewohnheit haben, auch auf die Freunde ihrer Feinde Kopfgeldjäger anzusetzen. Und es wird mir gelingen! Ich sage Ihnen, wenn ich mit Sorkin fertig bin, wird sie wie Wachs in meinen Händen sein." _Alles nur zu ihrem eigenen Besten!_ „Außerdem kann von mutterseelenallein gar nicht die Rede sein. Es wird jemand da sein, der ihr ein bisschen Gesellschaft leistet und sie gleichzeitig im Auge behält. Nur für eine Weile, bis wir sicher sein können, dass sie sich damit abgefunden ... dass sie sich _eingelebt_ hat_._"_ Manche Leute muss man einfach zu ihrem Glück zwingen ..._

Fennimor war immer noch skeptisch. „Auf Ihre Verantwortung, Colonel", seufzte er.

„Ja, _meine_ Verantwortung", sagte Breghala bestimmt.

Und damit war das Gespräch beendet und Jessamy Sorkins Schicksal besiegelt.

Oder doch nicht?

Paejonn, der in Breghalas Vorzimmer noch lange vor sich hinbrütete, nachdem er über die heimlich eingeschaltete Gegensprechanlage alles mitangehört hatte, war sich da gar nicht so sicher ...

**Fortsetzung folgt ...**

**© 2008 by Nangijala **


	10. Chapter 10

**Devon: **

Der Sommer kam spät in diesem Jahr, aber als er kam, war er wundervoll. Lange blaugoldene Tage wurden von einem sanften warmen Ostwind über Delamere hinweggeweht und gingen in milde sternklare Nächte über wie ein endloser Traum. Die Bäume schienen ein intensiveres Grün zu haben als sonst und die Blumen mit einer nie gesehenen Üppigkeit zu blühen.

Zev Gilfoy hatte keine Augen für die Schönheit, die ihn umgab. Nichts konnte die Apathie durchdringen, mit der er unter der riesigen schattenspendenden Sikomura, die den Garten seiner Eltern beherrschte, in einem Liegestuhl hing. Nichts hätte ihm gleichgültiger sein können als der strahlende Sonnenschein und wenn er die verschwenderische Pracht der in allen Farben leuchtenden Fenryswurzel–Beete und der fast überquellenden duftenden Rosenrabatten ringsum überhaupt bemerkte, dann allenfalls mit einer matten Verwunderung darüber, dass eine schon längst untergegangene Welt so hartnäckig darauf beharrte, seine abgestumpften Sinne mit einer solchen Fülle an gänzlich unerwünschten Lebenszeichen zu bedrängen.

Die Welt war an einem kalten nassen Sonntagmorgen vor fast genau acht Monaten untergegangen, als Zev durch die Windschutzscheibe seines Gleiters ungläubig auf die rauchgeschwärzte Fassade und die leeren Fensterhöhlen der Wohnung gestarrt hatte, die keine vierundzwanzig Stunden zuvor noch das schillernde Zentrum seines ganz persönlichen Universums beherbergt hatte. Später konnte er sich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern, wann und wie er auf dem Parkplatz des _Shaalizaar Inn_s gelandet war. Er wusste nur noch, dass er plötzlich irgendwo dort gesessen hatte, eine Decke aus silbrig schimmernder Isofolie um seine Schultern gehängt und einen Becher kochendheißen Cofecea in der Hand, während ein sehr geduldiger Mann in dem sterilen weißen Overall eines Sanitäters ihn immer wieder nach seinem Namen fragte. Irgendwann war dann auch seine Mutter aufgetaucht, um sich schluchzend auf ihn zu stürzen und ihn so heftig zu umarmen, als wollte sie ihm die Rippen brechen. Zev hatte ihre Umklammerung ebenso unbewegt über sich ergehen lassen wie ihren fassungslos herausgestammelten Wortschwall.

„Oh, mein armer Liebling, mein armer lieber Junge! Was für ein Unglück! Was für eine Tragödie! Oh, das arme Mädchen ... Arme, arme Sam …"

Ja. Arme, arme Sam …

Zev wiederholte Glinda Gilfoys Worte wie einen Kanon, wie ein Echo, wie eine schadhafte Audio-Disk, die immer an derselben Stelle hängen blieb, obwohl er nicht wirklich an die unvorstellbare und schon deshalb unmögliche Realität von Jessamys Tod glauben konnte. Er glaubte nicht einmal dann daran, als noch mehr Männer in weißen Overalls auf der Szene erschienen und eine sorgfältig abgedeckte Bahre mitbrachten, die sie nicht in ihrem grellfarbigen Rettungsgleiter, sondern in einer grauen Schwebelimousine mit getönten Fenstern verschwinden ließen. Er plapperte einfach nur die Worte seiner Mutter nach, bis sie ihn an der Hand nahm und ihn davonführte wie ein fügsames Kind. Er ließ sich widerstandslos von ihr in ihren eigenen Gleiter setzen und heimbringen. Dort wartete schon der Hausarzt der Familie auf ihn, ein freundlicher älterer Herr, der ihm mit markiger Herzlichkeit auf die Schulter klopfte und ihn „junger Mann" nannte (als wäre Zev wieder zehn Jahre alt und seine einzige Anfechtung ein milder Anfall von Draavin−Pocken), bevor er irgendetwas von Schock und absoluter Ruhe faselte und seinem Patienten eine gigantische Spritze verpasste, die offensichtlich genug Beruhigungsmittel enthielt, um sogar einen geifernden Tobsüchtigen in einen Zustand verklärt lächelnder Teilnahmslosigkeit zu versetzen.

Vielleicht lag es an den Nachwirkungen dieser Spritze, vielleicht lag es aber auch an den ausgetüftelten Selbstverteidigungsmechanismen des menschlichen Gehirns, das seine eigenen Methoden hatte, wenn es darum ging, seinen Besitzer vorübergehend auf Standby−Modus zu schalten und ihn so für eine kleine Weile vor der unerträglichen Wahrheit zu beschützen, jedenfalls verbrachte Zev die folgenden Tage in einem barmherzigen Nebel. Sogar das Martyrium von Sams Beerdigung – natürlich von den Gilfoys organisiert und bezahlt – gipfelte zunächst nur in ein paar flüchtigen verzerrten Momentaufnahmen von unzähligen kunstvollen Gestecken und mit Schleifen durchflochtenen Kränzen aus taufeuchten Karmissveilchen und den gemurmelten Beileidsbezeugungen von verwirrend vielen bekannten und unbekannten Gesichtern, die alle dieselbe benommene Erschütterung zeigten. Doch dann war der einzige Mensch auf ihn zugekommen, der aus der Menge von Kondolenzbesuchern herausstach, ein sehr, sehr freundlicher und sehr, sehr taktvoller Offizier, der sich als Commander Rellnik und offizieller Vertreter der _Warbride_–Crew vorstellte und vor diskretem Mitgefühl beinahe überfloss.

Es war sein Nachruf auf Sam, eine dezent formulierte Huldigung der echten und imaginären Tugenden der lieben Verstorbenen, die zum ersten Mal eine nadelspitze Lanze aus rohem unverfälschtem Schmerz durch den sorgfältig gepolsterten Schutzschild von Zevs Betäubung jagte. Es war in diesem Augenblick, als ihm zum ersten Mal wirklich bewusst wurde, dass er die Liebe seines Lebens verloren hatte, dass Sam tot war, für immer und ewig tot.

Ja, Sam war tot – aber ihre Mörderin war immer noch quicklebendig: Sondra Rakosh, die wie ein unglückverheißender Komet aufgetaucht war, einen Feuerschweif der Zerstörung hinter sich her ziehend, ein Inferno, das die Sonne von Zevs Welt verdunkelt und schließlich ganz zum Erlöschen gebracht hatte. Es war dieser Gedanke, der wie ein Skalpell durch die Narkose seines willenlosen Schockzustandes schnitt, der ihn so abrupt aufweckte wie ein Schwall kaltes Wasser.

Und was jetzt? Sollte er Sams Tod etwa einfach so hinnehmen? Sollte er jetzt einfach die Hände in den Schoß legen und sich seiner Trauer überlassen? Nein! Dafür war immer noch genug Zeit, wenn die Gerechtigkeit gesiegt hatte, wenn Sam ge_rächt_ war. Denn das war das Einzige, was Zev Gilfoy jetzt noch wollte, das Einzige, was seinem Leben zwar keinen Sinn, aber immerhin so etwas wie ein Ziel gab: Gerechtigkeit! Und Rache!

Noch am selben Abend wurde das Büro des Polizeiinspektors, der für die Ermittlungen im Fall Sorkin zuständig war, vom vereinten Gilfoy–Clan gestürmt. (Tork und Glinda waren so froh darüber, ihren Sohn aus seiner beunruhigenden Passivität erwachen zu sehen, dass sie alles getan hätten, um ihn in Gang zu halten. Nun ja, vielleicht nicht gerade _alles_ …

Aber was Lelja und Godis betraf, so hätte man sie schon zu Hause anketten müssen, um zu verhindern, dass sie sich dem Kreuzzug ihres großen Bruders gegen das „Rakosh–Monster" anschlossen.)

Inspektor Gremmlin, ein rundlicher Endsechziger mit überraschend seelenvollen braunen Augen in einem bärbeißigen Bulldoggengesicht, verbarg seine Bestürzung angesichts dieses Überfalls hinter einer verbindlichen Beamtenmiene und zog sofort alle Register, als es darum ging, die unerwartete Gästeschar zu bewirten und gleichzeitig zu (ver)trösten. Er hatte eine Menge Übung im Umgang mit mehr oder weniger hysterischen Angehörigen von Mordopfern und glaubte felsenfest an die besänftigende Wirkung einer großen Kanne stark gezuckertem Camiljartee, zusätzlich gesüßt durch sein sozusagen dienstlich abgesegnetes Einfühlungsvermögen und verbrämt mit den üblichen Floskeln und Versprechungen. (_Natürlich_ würde die Täterin bald gefasst werden … vielleicht schon morgen … oder übermorgen … oder spätestens nächste Woche. Schließlich lief die Fahndung auf Hochtouren und die ganze Abteilung arbeitete an diesem Fall, jawohl, rund um die Uhr und mit Feuereifer … Ach, du liebes Bisschen! Was für ein Schnitzer, was für ein Ausrutscher! Wie dumm von ihm, wie geschmacklos! Natürlich sollte das keine Anspielung auf die schrecklichen Umstände sein, unter denen … Bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung! Vielleicht noch ein Schlückchen Tee? Nein? Wirklich nicht?)

Woran Gremmlin allerdings trotz seiner Beflissenheit nicht ganz so felsenfest glaubte, war die reichlich verworrene Story, die ihm nun schon zum zweiten Mal aufgetischt wurde. Die erste Version davon hatte ihm Mr. Gilfoy senior geliefert, nachdem er sich tapfer dem Horror von Sorkins verkohlten Überresten in der Pathologie gestellt hatte. Natürlich war die so genannte Leichenschau ohnehin nur eine reine Formalität gewesen und hätte dieser Einfaltspinsel von einem Staatsanwalt nicht ausdrücklich darauf bestanden, hätte Gremmlin dem Beinahe–Schwiegervater des Opfers diesen grauenvollen Anblick nur zu gerne erspart. Eine Identifizierung durch Angehörige war in einem Fall wie diesem sowieso unmöglich und darüber hinaus unnötig, denn der winzige hitzeresistente Metallzylinder, der in die Brusttasche jeder imperialen Uniform eingenäht war, enthielt alle benötigten Daten wie Namen, Rang und Dienstnummer und ließ leider oder Gott sei Dank keinen Zweifel an der Identität der Toten zu. Ansonsten hatte Sorkins Leiche keinerlei Informationen mehr preisgegeben – selbst der Chef–Pathologe hatte es nach einer bemerkenswert flüchtigen Autopsie, die nur die eigentliche Todesursache abklären sollte, schnell aufgegeben, nach anderen aus forensischer Sicht relevanten Details zu suchen. Und damit war Gremmlin auch ganz einverstanden, denn dieser Fall machte ihn nervös und er wollte ihn so schnell wie nur möglich abschließen und zu den Akten legen.

Ein Mord an einem imperialen Offizier war immer eine kitzlige Angelegenheit, denn man musste jederzeit damit rechnen, dass sich die Militärpolizei einschaltete, die sich grundsätzlich überall einmischte, zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten Berichte und anderes Informationsmaterial forderte, bei den Recherchen dazwischenfunkte, sämtliche Zeugen in Angst und Schrecken versetzte und auch sonst die reinste Plage war, wenn sie nicht sogar die Ermittlungen ganz und gar an sich riss, eine Amtsanmaßung, die an Impertinenz kaum noch zu überbieten war und folglich jeden _zuständigen_ Gesetzeshüter an den Rand der Raserei trieb. (Dass die Militärpolizei auch noch die Schamlosigkeit besaß, sich mit fremden Federn zu schmücken und ohne weiteres alle Lorbeeren einzuheimsen, wenn ein Fall aufgeklärt wurde, aber dafür jeden Fehlschlag sofort ihrem zivilen Gegenpart in die Schuhe schob, trug auch nicht gerade zur Entwicklung kollegialer Gefühle bei.) Und schon deshalb war Gremmlin gar nicht glücklich über diese abstruse Geschichte, die ihm nun von Mr. Gilfoy junior erneut serviert wurde.

Spione? Rebellen? Das alles hörte sich gefährlich politisch an und wenn Gremmlin, der übrigens kurz vor seiner Pensionierung stand, _irgendetwas_ um jeden Preis vermeiden wollte, dann war es eine Fußangel, die ihn buchstäblich in letzter Minute zu Fall brachte.

Er sehnte sich nach einer ehrenhaften Entlassung in seinen wohlverdienten Ruhestand und das Letzte, was er jetzt brauchte, war die Aufmerksamkeit des imperialen Geheimdienstes, der eine höhere Instanz der Militärpolizei und folglich noch unausstehlicher war, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Nein, Inspektor Gremmlin vom Dritten Revier im West–Delamere hatte im Fall Sorkin die Zügel fest in der Hand und das ganz alleine und dabei würde es auch bleiben, vielen Dank!

Und was die Geschichte der Gilfoys anging … sorry, aber er hatte keinerlei Verwendung für wirrköpfige Zeugenaussagen, die den Kurs seiner Untersuchung völlig auf den Kopf stellten. Diese Sondra Rakosh war nichts anderes als eine arme Irre, das war doch vollkommen klar, oder? Wenn sie überhaupt je geschnappt und vor Gericht gestellt wurde, was nach einer bis jetzt gänzlich ergebnislos verlaufenen Großfahndung allmählich fragwürdig war, dann würde zweifellos irgendein cleverer Hundesohn von Pflichtverteidiger eine große Show abziehen und sie mühelos herauspauken. Er würde die Geschworenen und den Richter so lange mit psychiatrischen Gutachten über die Unzurechnungsfähigkeit seiner Mandantin bombardieren, bis er sie alle weichgeknetet hatte. Und am Ende würde Rakosh nicht in die Todeszelle des Ying–Ying–Gefängnisses wandern, sondern in den Hochsicherheitstrakt irgendeiner Klapsmühle, wo sie den Rest ihres Lebens zwischen anderen mordlustigen Verrückten und genervten Seelenklempnern verbringen würde – und wer konnte schon sagen, was schlimmer war? Gremmlin für sein Teil hätte eine halbwegs schmerzfreie Hinrichtung der Option Gummizelle plus Zwangsjacke auf jeden Fall vorgezogen.

Aber so ging es nun einmal zu im Leben. Pech für das tote Mädchen. Pech für diesen Jungen, ihren Verlobten, in dessen grünen Augen ein so wildes Flackern lag, dass er eines Tages wahrscheinlich selbst in einer Zwangsjacke enden würde, wenn seine Eltern nicht besser auf ihn aufpassten. Aber das war zum Glück nicht Gremmlins Problem. Er hatte nur dafür zu sorgen, dass dieser Fall abgeschlossen wurde, egal, ob mit oder ohne Erfolg. Und abschließen würde er ihn und das bald. Sehr bald!

Nicht einmal ein Bruchteil von Gremmlins Gedankengängen wurde während dieser Unterhaltung laut ausgesprochen, aber Zev, der nach seinem zumindest teilweise selbst verschuldeten Dämmerzustand noch mehr Scharfblick an den Tag legte als sonst, hörte zwischen den durchaus liebenswürdigen Phrasen des Inspektors alles heraus: Seine Skepsis gegenüber einer nicht ganz alltäglichen Aussage, seine an Ignoranz grenzende Dickfelligkeit, mit der er alles ablehnte, was nicht zu seiner eigenen Interpretation der Ereignisse passte, seine Befürchtung, in etwas hineingezogen zu werden, das er nicht mehr steuern und kontrollieren konnte, und das alles umrahmt und durchzogen von einem angeborenen Phlegma, das durch die Resignation nach zu vielen frustrierenden Dienstjahren noch verstärkt worden war.

So kam es, dass Zev im Gegensatz zu seinen Eltern und Schwestern von Inspektor Gremmlin keineswegs beeindruckt war. Tatsächlich war er schon nach Sekunden von dem Desinteresse des Mannes an einer wirklichen Aufklärung von Sams Tod überzeugt und nach weiteren zwei Minuten von seiner völligen Inkompetenz. Und deshalb war Zev auch das einzige Mitglied der Familie Gilfoy, das weder Staunen noch Empörung zeigte, als die Ermittlungen keine vier Wochen später „bis auf weiteres" eingestellt wurden. Gremmlin, der immerhin den Anstand besaß persönlich anzurufen, erklärte voller Bedauern, dass im Augenblick nicht viel zu machen war. Die mutmaßliche Täterin war offensichtlich untergetaucht, vielleicht hier auf Devon, vielleicht irgendwo außerwelt. Jetzt musste man eben abwarten, bis sie irgendwann wieder aus der Versenkung auftauchte.

Abwarten. Tatenlos zusehen und warten, warten, warten … Das hatte Zev schon einmal getan und er würde es bis zu seinem letzten Atemzug bereuen. Denn er hätte dieses Drama verhindern können, wenn er es nur ernsthaft genug versucht hätte, dessen war er sich ganz sicher.

Sam hätte nicht sterben müssen, Sam könnte jetzt noch bei ihm sein, wenn er im entscheidenden Augenblick Stärke gezeigt und etwas unternommen hätte, wenn er etwas _getan_ hätte. Aber er hatte es nicht gewagt, ihren Zorn herauszufordern, indem er auf eigene Faust handelte, er war nicht dazu bereit gewesen, einen Streit mit ihr zu riskieren, der vielleicht sogar ihre Beziehung zerbrochen hätte. Und nun hatte er Sam unwiderruflich verloren und das alles nur, weil er zuviel Angst davor gehabt hatte, sie zu verlieren. Das war es wohl, was die Leute meinten, wenn sie von Ironie des Schicksals sprachen ...

Aber er hatte aus seinem Fehler gelernt. Jetzt würde er auf eigene Faust handeln, etwas unternehmen, etwas _tun_. Die Polizei in Delamere überschlug sich natürlich nicht gerade vor Eifer, Sams Mörderin zur Strecke zur bringen, aber es gab da noch jemanden außerhalb der Familie Gilfoy, der sehr wohl daran interessiert sein musste, Sondra aufzuspüren und für ihr Verbrechen zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Und dieser Jemand war niemand anderer als der Geheimdienstfreak persönlich: Colonel Breghala. Breghala, der Sam in Gefahr gebracht hatte, indem er sie dazu gezwungen hatte, weiter mit Sondra unter einem Dach zu leben. Breghala, dessen Schnüffler sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht hatten, Sam zu beschützen, als sie ihren Schutz gebraucht hätte. Breghala, der allen, die Sam geliebt hatten, eine Menge Antworten schuldig war!

Schon zwei Tage später flog Zev nach Vardiss. Er tat es klammheimlich, weil er genau wusste, dass die ganze Familie in Aufruhr geraten wäre, wenn er erzählt hätte, was er vorhatte. Zumindest seine Eltern hätten alles daran gesetzt, ihm diesen nicht ganz ungefährlichen Besuch auszureden, und Zev wusste selbst recht gut, dass sie sämtliche halbwegs vernünftigen Argumente auf ihrer Seite gehabt hätten. Es widersprach schlicht und einfach dem gesunden Menschenverstand, dem Leiter einer imperialen Geheimdienststelle ungebeten auf die Pelle zu rücken, um ihn in einem Atemzug mit wütenden Vorwürfen zu überhäufen und im nächsten Erklärungen und schließlich sogar Unterstützung von ihm zu fordern. Aber Zev befand sich in einem emotionalen Stadium, das mit Begriffen wie „Vernunft" oder „gesunder Menschenverstand" nicht mehr viel zu tun hatte, und außerdem war er schon von Natur aus ziemlich eigensinnig. So kletterte er also an einem kühlen windigen Vorfrühlingsabend vor dem _Grand Estoria_, einem überteuerten und auch sonst ziemlich überschätzten Nobelhotel mitten in Camorrha, aus einem Taxigleiter, nur mit einer einsamen Reisetasche und seinem Eigensinn bewaffnet, aber zum Krieg gerüstet.

Doch wie sich schon bald herausstellte, war es gar nicht so einfach, die feindlichen Linien auszuspähen, und am Ende sollte es sich als unmöglich erweisen, den Gegner zum Kampf zu stellen.

Kurz nachdem Zev sich in einer eher mittelprächtigen Zwei–Zimmer–Suite des _Grand_ _Estorias _niedergelassen und via Kom ein erstes Gefecht mit seinen völlig entgeisterten Eltern überstanden hatte (Tork tobte, als er hörte, wohin es seinen Ältesten verschlagen hatte, während Glinda sich langsam in Tränen auflöste wie eine Perle in einer Essiglösung), wurde ihm klar, dass er es völlig versäumt hatte, einen Schlachtplan aufzustellen: Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er Colonel Breghala überhaupt ausfindig machen sollte. Der imperiale Geheimdienst hielt offensichtlich nicht viel von Kundenfreundlichkeit oder verzichtete einfach aus Sicherheitsgründen auf einen lebhaften Publikumsverkehr, auf jeden Fall veröffentlichte er die Adressen seiner Dienststellen nicht einmal in den „Roten Seiten", wie Zev naiverweise angenommen hatte, weil in diesem umfangreichen Katalog die Anschriften und Niederlassungen aller offiziellen staatlichen Organisationen enthalten sein sollten. Zev fragte sich, ob der Geheimdienst möglicherweise sogar so geheim war, dass er einen eher inoffiziellen Status hatte, aber mit den „Roten Seiten" war jedenfalls hier nicht viel anzufangen. Und Breghalas gab es auf Vardiss wie Sand am Meer, was die Suche nach der Privatadresse des Colonels ungefähr so leicht machte wie die nach der sprichwörtlichen Stecknadel im Heuhaufen.

An diesem Punkt sah Zev ein, dass er Hilfe brauchte, professionelle Hilfe, und das war immerhin etwas, was er relativ mühelos finden konnte. Der Privatdetektiv, den er schließlich anheuerte, machte keinen besonders Vertrauen erweckenden Eindruck – tatsächlich war Zev nie ein schmierigerer Vertreter der Gattung Mensch untergekommen –, aber ein Profi war er zweifellos, besonders was seine Spesenabrechnungen anging, deren mysteriöse Punkte und Unterpunkte sogar den ausgebufftesten Steuerprüfer in tiefste Verwirrung gestürzt hätten.

So kostete es Zev also wesentlich mehr Zeit, Nerven und Geld, als er erhofft oder befürchtet hatte, aber eines Tages stand er nach einem letzten kostenträchtigen Treffen mit seinem Profi–Schnüffler tatsächlich vor einem riesigen stahlgrauen Gebäude am Rande der Stadt. Ein Gebäude, das so auffällig unauffällig war, dass sich hinter seiner spiegelnden Fassade aus dunkelgetönten Fenstern alles mögliche hätte verbergen können, ein ganzer Bienenstock voller wabenkleiner Büros für ein halbes Dutzend verschiedener Speditionsfirmen zum Beispiel oder eine Großbäckerei für die Liebhaber gesunder Vollwertkost oder vielleicht sogar eine Spielzeugfabrik. Dass dieses Bauwerk weder den durchschnittlichen Mietbürokomplex beherbergte noch so nahrhafte und harmlose Aktivitäten wie die Produktion von glutenfreien Dreikornbrötchen oder Actionfiguren, verrieten lediglich ein paar kleine architektonische Eigenheiten hier und da, die nicht nur dem Juniorchef eines erfolgreichen Industriebauunternehmens ein warnendes Prickeln im Nacken verursacht hätten. Ob es nun an dieser wenig einladenden schwärzlich–undurchsichtigen Fensterfront lag, die eindeutig aus Panzerglas bestand und eher der Tarnung als der Beleuchtung diente, oder an dem kompliziert verzweigten Antennenwirrwarr des Funkmastes, der aus dem Zentrum des weitläufigen, mit Landeplattformen übersäten Flachdachs herausragte wie der einsame Fühler einer angriffslustigen Urzeit–Riesenameise, oder doch eher an den ausgesprochen verdächtigen Ausbuchtungen, die direkt unterhalb der Dachkante aus den glatten Permabetonmauern herauswucherten wie Pestbeulen und mit beunruhigend zielsicherer Exaktheit genau auf die Straße ausgerichtet waren, egal, was es war, eines stand fest: Das ganze Gebäude sagte laut und deutlich „Verschwinde!" zu jedem Passanten, der zufällig oder mit Absicht hier entlangkam.

Und wer nach dieser stummen, aber unmissverständlichen Botschaft immer noch nicht begriffen hatte, dass unwillkommene Besucher sich hier auf einen wenig herzlichen Empfang gefasst machen mussten, der brauchte nur einen einzigen Blick auf das noch unbelaubte, aber dafür extrem dornenreiche Gestrüpp der Büsche zu werfen, die in nur scheinbar wahllosen Reihen kreuz und quer über die erbarmungslos kurz geschorene Rasenfläche verteilt waren. Denn zwischen diesem Gestrüpp gab es noch viele andere sehr viel kleinere Antennen zu entdecken und man musste nun wirklich kein technisches Genie sein, um zu erkennen, dass es sich bei dieser Vorrichtung um einen nur sehr nachlässig versteckten Laserzaun handelte, der im Notfall durchaus eine revoltierende Menschenmenge in Schach halten konnte … natürlich nur für den höchst unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass die sehr viel besser getarnten Laser_geschütze _da obendirekt unter dem Dach aus irgendeinem Grund ihren Dienst versagen sollten …

Zev verstand die Botschaft, die ihm hier übermittelt wurde, sofort und vollkommen und er blieb einen Augenblick lang stehen, um sie sehr schnell und sehr gründlich zu überdenken … und dann machte er einen Schritt vorwärts … und dann zwei Schritte zurück … und dann wieder ein paar Schritte vorwärts … und plötzlich war er irgendwie da, wo er sein wollte, obwohl er dort eindeutig nicht sein sollte. Diese Meinung wurde jedenfalls durch ein sehr großes Schild verkündet, das neben einem ebenfalls gläsern–undurchdringlichen Eingang stand und in roter Schrift Zev Gilfoy und allen anderen Unbefugten dieser Welt den Zutritt verbot.

Der erste Feindkontakt erfolgte logischerweise gleich hinter der Tür und bestand im Wesentlichen aus einer gewichtigen und trotz ziviler Kleidung unübersehbar militärisch angehauchten Persönlichkeit, die in dem neonkalten Licht einer riesigen zugigen Eingangshalle auf Zev zurollte wie ein Panzer, um mit Stentorstimme nach seiner ID–Karte, nach dem Grund seiner Anwesenheit und ganz allgemein nach seiner Existenzberechtigung zu fragen.

Zevs Haltung straffte sich unwillkürlich angesichts dieser Herausforderung. Er sah dem Panzer auf Beinen fest in die Augen und sagte gebieterisch: „Ich will zu Breghala. Sofort!"

Der Trainer der Welpenschule, in der Jasper–der–wildeste–Rodarbal–aller–Zeiten inzwischen doch noch halbwegs zur Räson gebracht worden war, hatte den Gilfoys erfolgreich eingebläut, dass ein direkter Blickkontakt in Verbindung mit möglichst kurzen, aber betont energisch ausgesprochenen Kommandos wahre Wunder wirken konnte, wenn es um die eher schlicht strukturierten Gemüter von Hunden und anderen auf Gehorsam gedrillten Lebewesen ging. Doch der menschliche Wachhund, der Zev jetzt gegenüberstand, erwog sein Ansinnen mit angestrengt gerunzelter Stirn und schien dabei mit jeder Sekunde größer, breiter und bedrohlicher zu werden.

Zev, der trotz seiner zur Schau getragenen Dominanz allmählich leise Bedenken hegte, hielt sich vorsichtshalber an der Kante einer schimmernden Marmortheke fest, hinter der eine ebenfalls zivil gekleidete, aber entschieden streng dreinblickende Dame älteren Semesters thronte. Nach ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, war sie von Zevs Auftritt genauso wenig beeindruckt wie sein Wächter, der bereits Miene machte, den Arm des Eindringlings in einem geübten Klammergriff zu Brei zu zermalmen. Zev überlegte verträumt, ob all diese Feindseligkeit allein durch sein Begehren ausgelöst wurde oder ob vielleicht seine Optik maßgeblich dazu beitrug. Das überall präsente getönte Glas reflektierte sein Spiegelbild aus mehreren Richtungen gleichzeitig und sogar er musste zugeben, dass er mit seinem zerknautschten gürtellosen Mantel und seinem fast genauso zerzausten roten Haarschopf einen wild bewegten Anblick bot, der einen Wachposten durchaus zu einer gewaltsamen Abwehrreaktion provozieren mochte.

Wie auch immer, seine Konfrontation mit diesem rabiaten Empfangskomitee war gerade im Begriff, eine ausgesprochen unerfreuliche Wendung zu nehmen, als auch schon die Rettung nahte und das in einer ziemlich bemerkenswerten Gangart, die man am ehesten als Stechschritt im Galopp hätte beschreiben können.

„Danke, Raskill, ab hier übernehme ich. Sie können Mr. Gilfoy jetzt wieder loslassen", keuchte der unerwartete, aber trotzdem sehr willkommene Schutzengel, als er noch ein paar Schritte von ihnen entfernt war.

Zevs Wächter zögerte eine heikle Sekunde lang, bevor er sichtlich widerwillig seine großen groben Pranken von dem malträtierten Arm des Pseudo−Gefangenen nahm und den Rückzug antrat. Sehr weit entfernte er sich allerdings nicht vom Ort des Geschehens. Er schien davon auszugehen, dass seine rohe Tatkraft gleich wieder zum Einsatz kommen würde. Zevs Schutzengel, ein hoch aufgeschossener blonder Jüngling in einer olivgrünen Uniform, die ihm mindestens eine Nummer zu weit war und an ihm herunterhing wie ein Sack, ignorierte ihn einfach.

„Es tut mir sehr Leid, Mr. Gilfoy, wirklich sehr, sehr Leid, aber der Colonel ist im Augenblick nicht zu sprechen. Für niemanden. Er ist in einer Konferenz und es wird Stunden und Stunden dauern, bis er da wieder rauskommt", sprudelte er atemlos heraus.

Zevs Blick wanderte von der gerade entdeckten Videokamera an der Decke zu seinem Retter zurück. „Ich kann warten."

„Aber das kann den ganzen Tag dauern!"

„Ich warte. Den ganzen Tag, wenn es sein muss", erwiderte Zev kühl. Und warten würde er, bei Gott, den ganzen Tag, die ganze Woche oder für den Rest seines Lebens, wenn es sein musste, denn jetzt, wo er Breghala endlich aufgestöbert hatte, würde er ihm nicht mehr von den Fersen weichen. Nie wieder!

„Ich habe Zeit. Sehr viel Zeit." Es klang wie eine Drohung und das war gut so, denn als Drohung war es auch gemeint.

Und als Drohung wurde es auch aufgefasst, denn der junge Offizier schluckte jetzt und fuhr sich nervös mit der Hand über seinen stacheligen Blondschopf. „Also wirklich, Mr. Gilfoy, was soll ich dazu sagen?"

„Am besten gar nichts." Und damit kehrte Zev ihm einfach den Rücken zu und steuerte entschlossen eine grau gepolsterte Sitzgruppe an, die so verloren in der Mitte der Halle trieb wie eine winzige Insel in den bleifarbenen Weiten eines gnadenlosen Ozeans. Er ließ sich auf einem der ziemlich harten Sessel nieder, sehr aufrecht und die Arme über der Brust verschränkt, um anzudeuten, dass er das Gespräch als beendet und jede weitere Diskussion als reine Zeitverschwendung betrachtete.

Der junge Offizier, der von der ganzen Situation sichtlich peinlich berührt war, blieb noch eine Weile mit hängenden Schultern stehen und befingerte unruhig das reichlich schief hängende blaue Plastikquadrat auf seiner schmächtigen Brust, das ihn als Fähnrich oder ähnlich rangniedriges Etwas auswies. Schließlich machte er seinerseits kehrt und trabte mit sehr viel weniger Enthusiasmus als zuvor davon. Erst als die schmale olivgrüne Gestalt durch eine Seitentür entschwand, wurde Zev bewusst, dass er gerade zweimal mit seinem Nachnamen angesprochen worden war, obwohl er nie dazu gekommen war, sich vorzustellen. Er warf einen zweifelnden Blick auf seine ID−Karte, die er immer noch in der Hand hielt, und einen forschenden zu der nächsten Videokamera, die zufällig genau über seinem Kopf hing.

„Unglaublich! Diese Dinger werden auch immer besser", murmelte er vor sich hin.

Er grübelte eine Weile mit halbherzigem Interesse über die Meisterwerke der Überwachungstechnologie nach, die hier überall an der Decke verteilt waren und deren superempfindliche hochauflösende Linsen offenbar sogar die winzige Aufschrift auf einem so kleinen Gegenstand wie seinem Ausweis enträtseln konnten.

Als dieses faszinierende Thema seiner ohnehin eher zerstreuten Aufmerksamkeit nichts mehr zu bieten hatte, ging er dazu über, seine Umgebung zu beobachten, was allerdings auch nicht viel unterhaltsamer war. Im Grunde bestand die einzige Abwechslung, die ihm während der folgenden langen Stunden vergönnt war, aus seinem neuen Intimfeind Raskill, der eigentlich die Tür im Auge behalten sollte, was ihn aber nicht davon abhielt, in ziemlich regelmäßigen Abständen langsam um Zevs Sitzplatz herumzukreisen wie ein hungriger, aber sehr sehr geduldiger Barrakaida um ein verheißungsvolles Rettungsfloß voller potenziell schmackhafter Schiffbrüchiger. Um sich die Langeweile zu vertreiben, begann Zev seine Runden zu zählen, aber die Zeit kroch nur so dahin und als Raskill zum siebzehnten Mal pflichtbewusst in Richtung Tür davon driftete, um sich zumindest vorübergehend dort nach Beute umzusehen, nickte das Objekt seiner argwöhnischen Wachsamkeit tatsächlich ein.

Ob es nun an der beinahe hypnotischen Wirkung der vielen Umlaufbahnen seines misstrauischen Satelliten lag oder einfach nur daran, dass Zev nach zu vielen durchwachten Nächten völlig übermüdet war, jedenfalls schlummerte er süß und selig vor sich hin, bis ihn ein zaghaftes „Äh ... Mr. Gilfoy? Sir?" abrupt aus einem wundervollen Traum riss, in dem Sams Tod nur ein furchtbares Missverständnis war, das sich eben in einem Taumel aus Freudentränen, Küssen und Umarmungen auflösen wollte, als ihn die grausame Wirklichkeit unerbittlich einholte.

„WAS IST?!" fauchte Zev und da war etwas an seinem schlaftrunkenen Zorn, das den Fähnrich, der ihn im falschen Augenblick wachgerüttelt hatte, trotz der grinsenden bewaffneten Lebensversicherung in seinem Rücken ein wenig zurückweichen ließ.

„Tut mir Leid, Mr. Gilfoy, aber Sie müssen jetzt wirklich gehen", stammelte der seinerseits immer noch namenlose Fähnrich. „Es ist schon so spät … und Colonel Breghala ist längst weg."

Zevs einzige Antwort bestand in einem Blick, der Durastahl zum Schmelzen gebracht hätte. Der Fähnrich wich vorsichtshalber noch einen Schritt zurück.

„Soll ich ihn jetzt rausschmeißen, Sir?" fragte Raskill aus dem Hintergrund. Seine Augen glitzerten vor boshafter Vorfreude und durch den soliden Gummiknüppel in seiner rechten Tatze ging ein erwartungsvolles Zucken.

Zev begriff, dass es höchste Zeit war, das Feld zu räumen – wenn auch nur vorläufig. Er stand mit Schwung auf und sagte sehr sanft: „Ich komme wieder!"

Und er kam wieder. Am nächsten Morgen rückte er schon in aller Herrgottsfrühe zum nächsten Sturm auf die Festung an. Er schenkte Raskill, der bei seinem Anblick unwillkürlich die Zähne fletschte, ein höflich–herablassendes Nicken und ließ sich alsdann in der Sitzecke nieder, die er zu seinem Brückenkopf auserkoren hatte. Als nur Minuten später der Fähnrich auf der Bildfläche erschien, durch Raskill alarmiert und trotz aller bemühten Selbstbeherrschung sichtlich aufgewühlt, packte Zev gerade in aller Ruhe den Rucksack aus, den er dieses Mal mitgebracht hatte. Der Ausgang einer Belagerung hing nicht nur von der Widerstandskraft der belagerten Partei ab, sondern auch von der Ausdauer der belagernden Partei und aus diesem Grund hatte sich Zev in weiser Voraussicht mit Proviant und einer größeren Auswahl an Lektüre eingedeckt.

„Mr. Gilfoy!" rief der Fähnrich, der sichtlich seinen Augen nicht traute. „Was um Himmels willen …?"

„Guten Morgen", sagte Zev freundlich und legte eine Tageszeitung neben die Thermoskanne und die gut gefüllte Sandwichbox, die er inzwischen auf dem niedrigen Tisch vor sich deponiert hatte. „Colonel Breghala ist wohl noch nicht zu sprechen, was?"

„Nein! Er … er ist noch nicht mal da. Er wird erst später kommen … sehr viel später", stotterte der Fähnrich aufgeregt.

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht", erwiderte Zev gelassen, schraubte die Thermoskanne auf und schenkte sich einen Becher dampfend heißen Tee ein. Der Fähnrich beobachtete seine Frühstücksvorbereitungen mit Fassungslosigkeit. „Wissen Sie, ich wollte ihn auf keinen Fall verpassen und deshalb bin ich extra früh gekommen." Zev nippte genießerisch an seinem Tee, bevor er mit unschuldsvollem Augenaufschlag fragte: „Meinen Sie, dass er _heute _ein bisschen Zeit für mich übrig hat?"

„Ich weiß nicht … Ich weiß wirklich nicht …" Der Fähnrich zögerte. „Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann", sagte er schließlich resigniert. (Raskill, der schon wieder im Hintergrund lauerte, gab ein lautes Schnauben von sich − diese völlig unangemessene Nachgiebigkeit gegenüber einem Zivilisten, dessen Unverfrorenheit alle Grenzen sprengte, erfüllte ihn mit abgrundtiefer Verachtung.)

„Mehr verlange ich auch gar nicht von Ihnen", entgegnete Zev und bedachte alle Anwesenden mit einem engelhaften Lächeln.

Der Fähnrich trottete niedergeschlagen auf und davon und entwich durch dieselbe Seitentür wie am Vortag. Zev dagegen widmete sich voller Elan seinem improvisierten Frühstücksbuffet. Sobald er damit fertig war, schlug er mit demonstrativer Nonchalance seine Zeitung auf. Als er den Leitartikel überflogen hatte, konnte er der Versuchung nicht länger widerstehen und äugte mit betonter Unbekümmertheit über den Rand der Seite zu Raskill hinüber, der voller Frust erneut neben der Eingangstür Stellung bezogen hatte und dort vor sich hin grollte. Sobald er Zevs unverschämten Blick auffing, zog er mit genießerischer Langsamkeit seinen massiven Zeigefinger quer über seine Kehle, eine Geste, die sich eindeutig auf die zunehmend kürzer werdende Spanne von Zevs Lebenserwartung bezog. Zevs Lächeln wurde sofort noch eine Spur engelhafter. Raskill, fast schäumend vor ohnmächtiger Wut über diese Provokation, ballte die Fäuste, woraufhin Zev sich mit einem Gefühl boshafter Zufriedenheit wieder in seiner Zeitung versenkte.

Aber dieses erfolgreich überstandene kleine Scharmützel änderte auch nichts an der Tatsache, dass er Breghala an diesem Tag genauso wenig zu Gesicht bekam wie an all den folgenden Tagen.

Zev gewann schnell den Eindruck, dass dieser Colonel sein ganzes Leben in einer unendlichen Kette von Konferenzen und Meetings mit Gott und der Welt verbrachte und dass es schier unmöglich für ihn war, irgendwo in seinem Terminkalender auch nur fünf freie Minuten für einen uneingeladenen Besucher von der hartnäckigen Sorte zu finden. Doch Zev übte sich in Geduld, wenn auch nur zähneknirschend. Zwei Wochen lang ließ er sich von dem Fähnrich, der übrigens Paejonn hieß, wie er zwischenzeitlich herausgefunden hatte, hinhalten und immer wieder mit denselben Ausreden abspeisen. Erst als Paejonn schließlich in einem Akt der Verzweiflung sein Blatt überreizte und sich zu der extrem unglaubwürdigen Behauptung verstieg, dass Breghala ganz unerwartet zu einer Dienstreise aufgebrochen sei und dass angeblich kein Mensch wüsste, wann er zurückkommen würde, platzte Zev endlich der Kragen.

„Sagen Sie mal, für wie dumm halten Sie mich eigentlich? Nein, sagen Sie es mir nicht, es würde mich nur deprimieren! Aber Ihrem Colonel können Sie das hier sagen: Bestellen Sie ihm einen schönen Gruß von mir und richten Sie ihm aus, wenn er sich weiter weigert, mich zu sehen, dann werde ich ihn einfach zu Hause besuchen. Ja, ja, ich _weiß_, wo der Prinz der Finsternis wohnt, Sie traurige Sklavenseele! Und wenn er mich nicht sofort irgendwo hier in dieser Gruft zu einem offenen ehrlichen Gespräch von Mann zu Mann empfängt, dann werde ich jetzt gehen, mir einen Schlafsack und ein Zelt kaufen und solange in seinem hässlichen spießigen Vorgarten kampieren, bis er sich endlich dazu herablässt, meine Anwesenheit zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Ja, sagen Sie ihm genau_ das_! Und sagen Sie es ihm _jetzt gleich_! Na los, worauf warten Sie noch? Und wenn Sie sich einbilden, dass das alles nur leeres Gerede ist und dass ich mich das sowieso nicht traue, dann sind Sie schief gewickelt! Ich tue es, bei Gott, ja, ich tue es! HEUTE NOCH!"

Paejonn schwankte unter dieser wortgewaltigen Attacke, kapitulierte und hisste sofort die weiße Fahne. „Tun Sie das bitte nicht, Mr. Gilfoy, bitte!" flehte er.

Und Zev ging ein Licht auf. „Er weiß gar nicht, dass ich hier bin, nicht wahr?" zischte er aufgebracht. „Er hat keine Ahnung, dass ich seit zwei Wochen von morgens bis abends hier herumhänge wie ein Idiot und mir Ihr verlogenes Geschwafel anhöre, Sie hinterhältiger kleiner ..."

„_Sie_ haben keine Ahnung!" stöhnte Paejonn.

Er sah ängstlich über seine Schulter, als ob er jeden Augenblick damit rechnete, dass das Schicksal persönlich hinter ihm auftauchte. Aber die einzige Person, die ihrem Disput überhaupt so etwas wie Beachtung schenkte, war die ältliche Empfangsdame, die sich inzwischen so sehr an Zevs Präsenz gewöhnt hatte, dass sie ihm sogar unaufgefordert einen Besucherausweis aushändigte, wenn er kam, was man nach Lage der Dinge durchaus als Zeichen der Sympathie werten konnte. Was Raskill betraf, so nahm er glücklicherweise gerade an der Raubtierfütterung in der Kantine oder im Zwinger oder wo auch immer Leute seines Schlages verköstigt wurden, teil. Die Gelegenheit zu einem offenen ehrlichen Gespräch von Mann zu Mann war also relativ günstig und als Paejonn das erkannte, ließ er beinahe alle Hemmungen fahren und schleifte Zev mit sich durch die berühmte Seitentür, die seine tägliche Fluchtroute eröffnete.

Nach einem längeren Marsch durch einen grell erleuchteten Gang, von dem ungefähr tausend andere grell erleuchtete Gänge voller Türen abzweigten, landeten sie schließlich in einem schummrigen Kabinett, das offenbar als Lagerraum diente, denn die blanken Metallregale, die fein säuberlich an den Wänden festgeschraubt waren, brachen fast zusammen unter der Last von sorgfältig aufeinander gestapelten Kartons voller Tonerpatronen, Kopierpapier und anderen typischen Büroutensilien. Es war kein sehr anheimelnder Ort für eine Aussprache, aber es gab immerhin keine Überwachungskameras, was natürlich der Grund dafür war, warum sie ausgerechnet hierher gekommen waren.

Zev, halb erleichtert, dass er nicht in die moderne Version einer Folterkammer verschleppt worden war, halb erzürnt, befreite sich mit einem Ruck aus dem unsicheren Polizeigriff, mit dem er abgeführt worden war, und setzte zu einem neuen Wortschwall an: „Was zum Henker...?"

„Halten Sie endlich die Klappe, jetzt rede ich!" schnappte Paejonn zurück. (Die „traurige Sklavenseele" hatte ihn bis ins Mark getroffen.) „Okay, Mister Großmaul, ich _habe_ Sie angelogen und ich bin nicht stolz darauf. Aber ob Sie es jetzt glauben oder nicht, es war nur zu Ihrem eigenen Besten! Denn eines steht fest: Der Colonel wird sowieso nicht mit Ihnen reden, niemals! Er wird mit gar niemandem jemals über diesen Fall reden. Er hat alles getan, um die ganze Sache unter einem Riesenhaufen Schutt zu begraben und er wird jedem die Hölle heißmachen, der versucht sie da wieder auszubuddeln. Na schön, Mister, machen Sie, was Sie wollen, springen Sie ihm an den Hals, zelten Sie von mir aus in seinem Garten, tun Sie, was Sie nicht lassen können. Aber Sie werden damit nichts erreichen, absolut gar nichts! Sie werden nicht einmal in seine Nähe kommen und wenn Sie ihm richtig auf die Nerven gehen, wird er Sie einfach verhaften lassen, wegen Hausfriedensbruch oder wegen Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses oder was weiß ich ... ihm fällt schon irgendetwas ein ... Und Sie werden in einer Gefängniszelle landen, Löcher in die Luft starren und sich fragen, ob es die Sache überhaupt wert war. Und wenn Sie das überstanden haben ..."

„Es _ist_ die Sache wert!"

„Und wenn Sie _das_ überstanden haben, wird er immer noch hinter Ihnen her sein − nur um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass Sie ihm garantiert nie wieder auf die Nerven gehen. Der macht Sie ruckzuck fertig, glauben Sie mir, der ist zu allem fähig ..." Paejonn hielt inne und lehnte sich gegen eines der Regale, erschöpft von seiner Tirade. Vielleicht lag es nur an dem schummrigen Licht in dem Raum, dass sein Jungengesicht plötzlich so viel älter aussah, vielleicht aber auch nicht. „Geben Sie endlich auf, Mr. Gilfoy", sagte er heiser. „Gehen Sie wieder nach Hause. Vergessen Sie die ganze Geschichte einfach."

Zev starrte ihn ungläubig an. Sam vergessen? Den Klang ihres Lachens vergessen, den Duft ihres Haars, die seidige Glätte ihres Nackens unter seiner streichelnden Hand, den salzigen Geschmack ihrer Lippen, wenn sie sich auf der _Nivess _geküsst hatten, die rührenden Schatten, die ihre Wimpern auf ihre Wangen warfen, wenn sie schlief ... Das alles vergessen? _Unmöglich_!

„Fangen Sie ein neues Leben an. Versuchen Sie es wenigstens."

„Unmöglich!" wisperte Zev.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte Ihnen helfen, aber was kann ich schon tun?" sagte Paejonn voller Bitterkeit. „Bitte gehen Sie jetzt, Mr. Gilfoy. Gehen Sie einfach ..."

Und Zev ging. Was hätte er auch sonst tun sollen? Nachdem er unter dem vage mitfühlenden Blick der Empfangsdame das Gebäude verlassen hatte, wanderte er ziellos durch die Straßen von Camorrha, ohne seine Umgebung wirklich wahrzunehmen, denn nun gab es nichts mehr, was er suchen oder finden musste, nichts mehr, was ihn vorantrieb, was ihn in Gang hielt. Er hatte keine Pläne mehr, keine Wünsche, kein gar nichts. Es war vorbei. Alles war vorbei …

Irgendwie und irgendwann kehrte er wie ein ferngesteuerter Droide in das _Grand Estoria_ zurück, wo er mechanisch seine Habseligkeiten zusammensuchte und seine Rechnung bezahlte. Irgendwie und irgendwann kehrte er wie ein Zombie unter den Einfluss eines fremden Willens nach Devon und in das Haus seiner Eltern zurück, wo er in ein großes schwarzes Loch fiel. Alles versank in tiefster Dunkelheit. Er konnte nicht essen, nicht schlafen, nicht denken, nicht einmal weinen ... Es war der endgültige Zusammenbruch …

Die Zeit verging. Rings um ihn herum ging das Leben weiter, aber er nahm keinen Anteil mehr daran. Er fühlte sich leer, ausgebrannt, tot. Er war in seinem Elend gefangen, in seinem Leid eingesponnen wie eine Fliege in einem Spinnennetz. Seine Schwestern machten sich Sorgen um ihn. Seine Eltern hatten Angst um ihn. Doch das spielte keine Rolle für Zev, er bemerkte es kaum. Mit dem ganzen Egoismus eines Menschen, der einen traumatischen Verlust erlitten und den Boden unter den Füßen verloren hatte, konzentrierte er sich nur auf seinen eigenen Schmerz und war dabei zwar nicht völlig immun, aber doch so gut wie gleichgültig gegen all den Kummer, den er anderen dadurch verursachte. Aber die Zeit verging und die Welt blieb nicht einfach stehen, nur weil Zev Gilfoy es so wollte ...

Als der Sommer kam, begann Glinda hier und da zarte Andeutungen über die wöchentlichen Sitzungen einer Selbsthilfegruppe für Trauerbewältigung fallen zu lassen. Tork dagegen begnügte sich bald nicht mehr mit zarten Andeutungen, sondern sprach immer öfter mit der brüsken Offenheit, die seinem geradlinigen Naturell entsprang, über ein neues Bauprojekt auf Ceti, für das er kürzlich den Zuschlag erhalten hatte und bei dessen Vorbereitung er auf Zevs Mitarbeit angewiesen war. Auch in einem Familienunternehmen konnte man nicht ewig Rücksicht auf das gebeutelte Gefühlsleben des Personals nehmen und außerdem war Tork sowieso der Meinung, dass er in den letzten Monaten geradezu übermenschlich viel Geduld für seinen Stammhalter aufgebracht hatte. Himmel, konnte der Junge sich nicht endlich ein bisschen am Riemen reißen?

„Ich brauche dich auf Ceti, Zev", verkündete er bei einer der seltenen gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten, an denen sein zunehmend in Einsamkeit vor sich hinbrütender Sohn noch teilzunehmen geruhte.

Zev stocherte lustlos in seinem Salat herum und ersparte sich eine ohnehin höchst überflüssige Antwort. Was sollte er auf Ceti? Was sollte er überhaupt irgendwo? Warum konnte sein Vater ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?

Aber so schnell gab Tork nicht auf. „Und dir würde es nur gut tun, mal wieder ein bisschen an die frische Luft zu kommen, mal wieder etwas zu _machen_. Herrje, es hat doch keinen Sinn, immer nur in der Gegend herumzusitzen und Trübsal zu blasen!"

„_Tooork_!" sagte Glinda warnend.

„Ist doch wahr! Stimmt's oder hab ich Recht, Mädels?" Wie immer, wenn er Gefahr lief, von seiner Frau überstimmt zu werden, wandte sich Tork auf der Suche nach Unterstützung hoffnungsvoll an seine Töchter.

Auf Glindas Gesicht erschien sofort ein gefährlich strahlendes Lächeln, wie immer, wenn es darum ging, ihre Töchter davon abzuhalten, sich leichtfertig auf die Seite ihres Vaters zu schlagen und damit den sorgfältig ausbalancierten Familienfrieden aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen.

Lelja war erwachsen genug, um dieses Alarmsignal zu erkennen und weibliche Solidarität zu heucheln, indem sie sich jeden Kommentar verkniff, aber Godis musste natürlich wieder den Aufstand proben, das aufmüpfige Gör!

„Na ja, irgendwie hat Dad schon Recht, findest du nicht auch?" sagte die kleine Verräterin zu ihrem großen Bruder und erntete prompt erzürnte Blicke aus allen Richtungen. Nur der stolze Papa warf seiner neuen Verbündeten eine dankbare Kusshand zu.

Zev dagegen warf seine Gabel hin, dass es nur so klirrte, und sprang auf. Alle zuckten zusammen − an diesen spontanen Ausbruch von Temperament und Energie war man gar nicht mehr gewöhnt.

„Wo willst du hin, Schatz?" rief Glinda besorgt.

„Nach draußen. Um wenigstens mal wieder ein bisschen an die frische Luft zu kommen, wenn ich schon nur in der Gegend herumsitze!" fauchte Zev und stürmte hinaus in den sonnendurchfluteten Garten.

„Und? Bist du jetzt zufrieden, _Schatz_?" sagte Glinda spitz, was sowohl ihrem Ehemann als auch ihrem Nesthäkchen galt, die beide gleichermaßen betroffen aussahen.

Tork und Godis brummelten etwas vor sich hin, das sich ungefähr so anhörte wie: „Hab's schließlich nur gut gemeint!" beziehungsweise „Wieder mal typisch − alle sind gegen mich!", aber das war auch schon alles, denn das Glitzern in Glindas Augen ermutigte nicht unbedingt zu einer Fortsetzung der Diskussion. Zu einer ganz alltäglichen Unterhaltung ermutigte es übrigens auch nicht − während des Desserts herrschte an der Tafel der Gilfoys eine ähnlich spannungsgeladene Stummheit wie in dem mäuschenstillen Refektorium eines fanatischen Mönchsordens unter lebenslänglichem Schweigegelübde. Zevs Dauerdepression war ansteckend.

Zev bekam davon natürlich nichts mit. Er hing in seinem Liegestuhl unter der Sikomura und litt − eine Stimmung, die sich dank Gewohnheit langsam, aber sicher zu seinem Normalzustand entwickelte. Der Anblick der blühenden Natur ringsum verschaffte ihm keine Erleichterung, sondern verleitete ihn nur zu eher morbiden Gedankengängen. Er grübelte gerade darüber nach, wie lange er wohl noch vor sich hinsiechen musste, bis ihn sein gebrochenes Herz endlich dahinraffte und er von der allgemeinen Trostlosigkeit des irdischen Seins erlöst wurde, als das nervtötende Vogelgezwitscher in den Bäumen durch ein energisches Klingeln aus den Tiefen des Hauses übertönt wurde. Zev kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum − im Haus waren schließlich genug Leute, die an die Tür gehen konnten.

„Zevie?"

Zev reagierte nicht. Er fühlte sich nicht angesprochen − nicht nachdem er Godis schon ungefähr tausendmal erklärt hatte, dass er es _hasste_, mit „Zevie" angesprochen zu werden!

„Zevie! ZEEEVIEEE!!!"

Zev schloss gequält die Augen. Er wusste nicht wie das überhaupt möglich war, aber das Leben wurde zweifellos mit jedem Tag unerträglicher.

„Da ist ein Riesenpaket für dich abgegeben worden. Es steht in der Küche. Komm schnell!"

Zev öffnete die Augen wieder, sehr langsam. Sollte er sich jetzt tatsächlich der unvorstellbaren Anstrengung unterziehen aufzustehen und sich in die Küche zu schleppen, nur um dort ein völlig bedeutungsloses Paket zu öffnen? Ebenso gut hätte Godis von ihm verlangen können, den Gipfel des Mount Mandayala zu erklimmen. Wie lästig dieses aufdringliche Kind doch war! Einfach schrecklich! Und überhaupt: Wer zum Teufel schickte ausgerechnet ihm ein Paket, noch dazu ein _Riesen_paket?

„KOMM SCHON!!!"

Godis verging offenbar fast vor Neugier, was für ihren großen Bruder hieß, dass sie ihn so lange peinigen würde, bis sie wusste, was in dem verdammten Paket war. Es sah ganz so aus, als hätte Zev gar keine andere Wahl ...

„Ja, ja!" sagte er mürrisch und schwang im Zeitlupentempo seine langen Beine aus dem Liegestuhl.

„BEEIL DICH!!!"

Zev beeilte sich _nicht_ − aus purem Trotz gegenüber dieser Zwergtyrannin, die leider mit ihm verwandt war! −, aber irgendwann stand er eben doch in der Küche, wo sich inzwischen die ganze Familie einschließlich Hund in einem erwartungsvollen Halbkreis um das Paket versammelt hatte. Zev beäugte es verdrossen aus sicherer Entfernung. Es war wirklich ziemlich groß. Und eigentlich war es gar kein Paket, sondern eine Transportbox. Eine große rechteckige Transportbox aus dunkelgrauem Kunststoff, an deren Längsseiten schwarze Pfeile und ein zerbrochenes Glas aufgemalt waren, um zu zeigen, was oben und was unten war und dass man auf die richtige Position achten musste, weil der Inhalt dieser Box zerbrechlich war. Vielleicht war er sogar _verletzlich_, denn der Deckel und die Seitenteile der Box waren ein wenig ungeschickt, aber durchaus effektiv mit vielen kleinen Luftlöchern übersät, was darauf schließen ließ, dass der Inhalt Sauerstoff benötigte, um den Adressaten heil und gesund zu erreichen.

„Kein Absender", stellte Tork fest, nachdem er den Deckel kritisch inspiziert hatte. „Aber es kommt auf jeden Fall von außerwelt. Seht euch nur all diese Stempel an. Es ist erst durch den Zoll gegangen und dann sogar durch die Quarantänestation. Ich sag euch was: Da ist auf jeden Fall was Lebendiges drin!"

Diese scharfsinnige, wenn auch leicht verspätete Diagnose wurde durch ein leises Rascheln aus dem Inneren der Box bestätigt. Jasper, der schon die ganze Zeit aufgeregt an dem Gegenstand des allgemeinen Interesses herumgeschnuppert hatte, begann zu bellen. Zev, plötzlich ebenfalls von einer Aufwallung aus Neugier und Aufregung beseelt, kniete neben der Box nieder und versuchte durch eines der Luftlöcher zu spähen, konnte aber nichts erkennen. Es raschelte wieder. Jasper wedelte ekstatisch mit dem Schwanz, kitzelte dabei Zevs Nase und bellte lauter. Aus der Box drang ein lautes zorniges Zischen. Alle Gilfoys erstarrten. Zev nieste zweimal, drängte ungeduldig den stürmischen Rodarbal zur Seite und schickte sich an, die Klammern zu öffnen, die den Deckel festhielten.

„Sei ganz, ganz vorsichtig, Schatz!" mahnte Glinda und umklammerte nervös den Arm ihres Angetrauten. „Tork, hat uns da etwa irgendjemand eine Giftschlange geschickt? Vielleicht ein unzufriedener Kunde oder so was in der Art?"

„Keiner meiner Kunden ist _so_ unzufrieden, Glin. Außerdem: Eine kleine Schlange in dieser Riesenkiste?!"

„Na ja, vielleicht ist es ja ein ganzes _Dutzend_ Schlangen ..."

„Du siehst wirklich zu viele Holovidkrimis, Glin! Brauchst du Hilfe, Junge? Soll ich eine Zange holen?"

Doch Zev hatte den Deckel schon abgelöst und hob ihn ganz, ganz vorsichtig an, als plötzlich...

... ein rotgolden getigerter Kugelblitz mit einem langen haarigen Schweif aus der Box sprang, quer durch die Küche raste und mit einem geschmeidigen Satz in der Speisekammer verschwand. Jasper nahm unter begeistertem Gekläff die Verfolgung auf.

„Eine Katze!" riefen Lelja, Godis und ihre Eltern im Chor.

Aber es war nicht _irgendeine_ Katze. Zev, dessen Herz beim Anblick der nur flüchtig wahrgenommenen, aber trotzdem so unendlich vertrauten flammenden Tigerzeichnung einen schmerzhaften Sprung gemacht hatte, rannte hinter dem Hund her und packte ihn, gerade noch rechtzeitig.

„AUS, JASPER! AUS!!!" Er zerrte den sich heftig sträubenden Rodarbal aus der Speisekammer und übergab ihn Godis, die natürlich als Erste zur Stelle war. „Schaff diesen blöden Köter bloß hier raus! Der dreht ja völlig durch."

Godis gehorchte genauso widerstrebend wie Jasper – genau wie der Hund hatte sie Angst, etwas Spannendes zu verpassen. Zev achtete nicht weiter auf sie, den enttäuschten Rodarbal oder den verblüfften Rest der Familie − er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, auf allen Vieren durch die enge Speisekammer zu kriechen und nach Jaspers flüchtiger Beute Ausschau zu halten. Er entdeckte sie im hintersten und dunkelsten Winkel, hoffnungslos eingekeilt zwischen einem Sack Batuknollen und einem Fass Krimmwein.

„Mom, ich brauche mehr Licht! Bei dieser trüben Tranfunzel kann ich ja gar nichts erkennen."

„Immer mit der Ruhe, Schatz. Hier." Glindas kühle Hand streifte seine erhitzte Wange, als sie ihm eine Stabtaschenlampe über die Schulter reichte.

Zev knipste die Lampe an, hörte ein gereiztes Maunzen, als lichtempfindliche topasfarbene Augen sich geblendet fühlten, richtete den Lichtkegel trotzdem auf die kleine geduckte Gestalt links vom Krimmwein ... und hielt den Atem an, als ein ungeheuerlicher Verdacht zur Gewissheit wurde ...

„Das ist Sams Kater", hauchte er.

„Aber das kann doch gar nicht sein! Ich meine, wie hätte denn das arme Vieh aus der Wohnung rauskommen sollen? Eine zufällige Ähnlichkeit vielleicht, mehr nicht ... Wenn du mich fragst, dann sehen alle Katzen gleich aus."

„Er ist es!"

„Das ist doch reines Wunschdenken, Junge. Du musst dich endlich damit abfinden, dass Sam..." Tork schnappte nach Luft, als sich der Stöckelabsatz seiner Frau rücksichtslos in seine Zehen bohrte, und verzichtete klugerweise auf jede weitere Protestkundgebung.

Zev schaltete die Taschenlampe, die so viel Irritation hervorgerufen hatte, wieder aus, legte sie ab, beugte sich vor und schob behutsam seine rechte Hand über den gefliesten Boden in die Nähe der verstörten vierbeinigen Postsendung.

Ob der Kater nun seine friedlichen Absichten missverstand oder ob er sich nur an die alte Feindschaft zwischen ihnen erinnerte, blieb unklar, aber als Zevs Finger näher rückten, explodierte das zusammengekauerte pelzige Bündel in einem Aufruhr aus Zähnen und Klauen und flüchtete mit einem Rekordsprung auf einen Hängeschrank an der gegenüberliegenden Wand.

Zev schüttelte seinen blutenden Zeigefinger, fluchte und lachte gleichzeitig und sagte atemlos: „Du kannst mich immer noch nicht ausstehen, du kleiner Teufel, was?"

Der Kater fixierte seinen Gegner aus der Höhe seiner rettenden Bastion mit einem kalt abschätzenden goldenen Blick und hüllte sich in hochmütiges Schweigen. Jetzt, da er aufrecht und damit deutlich sichtbar auf dem Hängeschrank thronte, war sich Zev vollkommen sicher: Es war Sams Kater, wie er leibte und lebte, ein großer stattlicher roter Tiger mit einem ebenso stattlichen Bäuchlein, das seine katzenhafte Würde noch unterstrich. Er war unverändert − bis auf das schmale grüne Lederhalsband, das er jetzt trug. An dem Halsband hing ein prismaförmiger Schmuckstein, der in dem vagen Licht der Glühbirne über der Tür funkelte wie ein Diamant. Aber es war kein lupenreiner Diamant. Genau in der Mitte hatte er einen Fehler, einen Schatten, einen Fleck ... Zev kniff die Augen zusammen, um besser sehen zu können. Irgendwas an diesem Stein ...

„Wenn wir ihn in Ruhe lassen, wird er von ganz alleine herunterkommen − spätestens, wenn er Hunger hat. Wir können ihm ja ein Schälchen Milch hinstellen", schlug Glinda vor.

„Milch ... Blödsinn!" maulte Tork, der die Stöckelabsatz–Attacke noch nicht verwunden hatte. „Stell ihm lieber eine Dose Friloc hin."

„Fressen Katzen Hundefutter?" fragte Godis, die nach Jaspers erfolgreicher Verbannung in den Garten wieder auf der Szene erschienen war.

„Warum nicht? Ist doch überall das gleiche Zeug drin", meinte Tork.

„Aber wenn Katzen Hundefutter fressen können und Hunde Katzenfutter, warum unterscheidet man dann überhaupt noch dazwischen? Da seht ihr mal wieder die Willkür dieser geldscheffelnden Wirtschaftsbonzen in ihrem Konkurrenzwahn! Statt sich zusammenzuschließen und so billig wie möglich ein einzelnes Produkt herzustellen, das man schlicht und einfach als _Tierfutter_ bezeichnen und verkaufen könnte, füllen sie das Zeug lieber unter tausend verschiedenen Namen in tausend verschiedene, möglichst viel Müll produzierende Verpackungen ab und benutzen dann die Werbeindustrie, um Millionen von Leuten zu manipulieren und ihnen einzureden, dass sie ihre Viecher nur mit einem ganz bestimmten superteuren Zeug füttern dürfen, weil sie sonst ..."

„Geh uns bitte nicht auf die Nerven, Schatz! Hol einfach eine Dose Friloc, ja?" sagte Glinda mit einer gewissen Schärfe in der Stimme. (_Sie_ hatte den kürzlichen Treuebruch ihrer Jüngsten noch nicht ganz verwunden und das Letzte, was sie jetzt wollte, war ein selbstgerechter Schulmädchenvortrag über die Übel des Kapitalismus und die daraus resultierende finanzielle Ausbeutung der unschuldigen Massen, von der damit verbundenen Umweltverschmutzung ganz zu schweigen.)

„Warum immer _ich_?" jammerte Godis. Doch als niemand auf den ultimative Klageschrei aller Teenager reagierte, trollte sie sich beleidigt in Richtung Küche, um den Befehl der garantiert herrschsüchtigsten und lieblosesten Mutter des ganzen Universums auszuführen. Ach ja, das Leben war hart und ungerecht ...

Noch vor einer Viertelstunde hätte Zev seiner kleinen Schwester aus vollem Herzen zugestimmt. Jetzt nicht mehr. Übrigens hatte er von dem kurzen Familienzwist gar nichts mitbekommen − er war völlig davon in Anspruch genommen, die möglichst gewaltfreie und hoffentlich auch für _alle_ Beteiligten schmerzlose Gefangennahme des Katers zu planen. Er wollte sich unbedingt diesen Stein ansehen und zwar sofort, nicht erst, wenn der Kater gnädig geruhte, seine Hängeschrank−Zitadelle wieder zu verlassen, um eine Portion Friloc zu naschen, was noch Stunden dauern konnte.

„Dad, haben wir eigentlich immer noch dieses alte Schmetterlingsnetz im Gartenhaus? Mom, Lelja, geht mal aus dem Weg, ich muss an die Trittleiter ran."

Glinda rückte gehorsam zur Seite, aber Lelja verdrehte nur die Augen. Leitern und Schmetterlingsnetze, also wirklich! Typisch Mann! „Bevor hier noch mehr Blut fließt, lass lieber mich mal ran, Bruderherz."

Zev wickelte geistesabwesend ein Taschentuch um seinen immer noch tröpfelnden Zeigefinger. „Er wird dir ins Gesicht springen, Lel."

„Kaum. Katzen sind sensible Wesen. Frauen auch. Deshalb kommen Frauen auch so gut mit Katzen klar. Seelenverwandtschaft, verstehst du?" verkündete Lelja mit einem aufreizend überlegenen kleinen Lächeln.

Jetzt war es Zev, der die Augen verdrehte. Aber vielleicht steckte in Leljas Prahlerei doch ein Körnchen Wahrheit, denn keine fünf Minuten später marschierte sie unter dem Beifall ihrer Eltern mit hoch erhobenem Kopf aus der Speisekammer heraus, in ihren Armen ein behaglich zusammengerolltes Knäuel, das sanft vor sich hinschnurrte und alles in allem so tat, als könnte es kein Wässerchen trüben. Sensibilität hin, Seelenverwandtschaft her − Sams Kater stand eindeutig mehr auf die zarte weibliche Hand. Unter Leljas zarter Hand entspannte er sich sogar soweit, dass er friedlich stillhielt, als Zev den Schmuckstein von seinem Halsband löste.

„In dem Anhänger ist ja was drin", sagte Glinda erstaunt, als sie ihn zum ersten Mal richtig sehen konnte.

„Sieht aus wie ein Zettel", meinte Lelja.

Und genau das war es auch, wie Zev feststellte, als es ihm nach mehreren behutsamen Versuchen gelungen war, den Stein einfach aufzuklappen wie ein Medaillon. Es war nur ein kleines Stück Papier und es war so eng und fest zusammengerollt, dass Zev schon fürchtete, er würde es beim Auffalten zerreißen. Aber schließlich öffnete es sich wie die zerknitterten Blütenblätter einer Mondblume ... und entblößte statt eines mit Pollen überpuderten Kelchs eine Botschaft ...

Es waren nur fünf kurze Zeilen, mit einem blauen Filzstift und in einer fürchterlichen Krakelschrift geschrieben, ein paar Worte, halb verschmiert und kaum leserlich, aber sie veränderten alles von Grund auf, alles ...

_**Mariam Smee**_

_**Talamasca−Allee 475 D**_

_**Orinawa City **_

_**Khetomer XII**_

_**Ortego−System**_

Die Familie stand natürlich vor einem Rätsel. „Was soll das sein?"

„Eine Adresse?"

„Wer ist Mariam Smee?"

„Was hat das zu bedeuten, Schatz?"

Doch Zevs Augen leuchteten wie Sterne. „SAM LEBT!"

Sein unerwarteter Jubelschrei erschreckte den Kater so sehr, dass er sich aus Leljas schmeichelnden Fingern wand und unter dem nächstbesten Sessel Zuflucht suchte.

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte ehrfürchtiges Schweigen, dann erhob sich ein neues Stimmengewirr. „Was ist bloß passiert?"

„Wie kommt Sam ausgerechnet nach Khetomer?"

„Warum hat sie so lange nichts von sich hören lassen?

„Und wen um Himmels willen haben wir ganz offiziell unter ihrem Namen unter die Erde gebracht? Oh Gott, kannst du dir vorstellen, was für Scherereien wir mit der Polizei haben werden, was für einen Papierkrieg, wenn das herauskommt?" Glinda, praktisch wie immer, dachte schon an die Zukunft.

Zev beantwortete all diese Fragen mit einem ungeduldigen Achselzucken. Wen interessierten schon diese völlig nebensächlichen Details? Hauptsache war doch, dass Sam _lebte, _oder nicht? Doch als er die besorgten Gesichter ringsum sah, wurde er weich.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, was passiert ist, Lel. Und ich habe keine Ahnung, warum Sam nichts von sich hat hören lassen, Dad. Aber eines weiß ich ganz genau: Sie muss einen wirklich guten Grund dafür gehabt haben. Vielleicht hat irgendwas sie daran gehindert, mit uns Kontakt aufzunehmen. Oder_ irgendjemand. _Und deshalb glaube ich auch nicht, dass wir uns über Probleme mit der Polizei den Kopf zerbrechen sollten, Mom. Ich habe eher das Gefühl, es sollte besser niemand erfahren, dass Sam auf Khetomer ist und dass wir jetzt darüber Bescheid wissen."

Niemand sagte etwas, bis Godis laut aussprach, was alle in diesem Moment dachten. „Zevie? Was ist, wenn es gar nicht Sam ist, sondern … _die andere_?"

„Keine Sorge, Kleines. Dieser Name … Das ist kein Zufall, weißt du? Sondra hat garantiert noch nie etwas von einer Mariam Smee gehört. Ich schon."

Tork schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich wünschte, es wäre so. Ich wünsche es mir wirklich – schon deinetwegen, Sohn. Aber irgendwie kann ich nicht daran glauben. Ich meine, sag selbst, ist das nicht alles ein bisschen zu schön, um wahr zu sein? Und außerdem kann ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Sam uns das antun würde, dass sie uns tatsächlich _acht_ _verdammte_ _Monate lang_ in dem Glauben lassen würde, dass sie tot ist, nur um uns dann plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel als erstes und einziges Lebenszeichen ausgerechnet _das_ _da_ ins Haus zu schicken."

Er deutete mit anklagender Miene auf den Kater, dessen Nase gerade weit genug aus seinem Schlupfwinkel herausragte, um voller Skepsis das viel diskutierte Schälchen Friloc zu beschnuppern, das Godis verlockend nah vor seinem Sessel abgestellt hatte.

„Oh, _das_ … Das war nicht Sam."

„Wer dann?" fragten die übrigen Gilfoys wie aus einem Munde.

Und Zev lachte – zum ersten Mal seit einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihnen erschien. „Jemand, der keine traurige Sklavenseele ist", sagte er vergnügt.

Und mit dieser geheimnisvollen Antwort mussten sie sich zufrieden geben.

*

Es war eine wissenschaftlich erwiesene Tatsache, dass der Vollmond sogar auf die intelligentesten Lebewesen ausgesprochen seltsame Auswirkungen hatte. Das galt besonders für Menschen, die immerhin schon unter normalen Bedingungen dazu neigten, sich so zu verhalten, als hätte ihnen die Evolution nicht den kleinsten Funken von Intelligenz mit auf den Weg gegeben – vor allem dann, wenn sie in Rudeln auftraten. Aber was sich heute abend unter dem Einfluss dieses himmlischen Trabanten in der Abfertigungshalle des Raumhafens von Delamere abspielte, spottete schlicht und ergreifend jeder Beschreibung! Iniego M'Bindo, gebürtiger Dhiloteraner und erster stellvertretender Assistent des Gepäckschalter–Managers, zupfte mit einer nervösen Vier–Finger–Hand an seiner untersten Kiemenfalte und sandte ein Stoßgebet an N'Ungungu, die Göttin der Geduld. Aber er wurde irgendwie das dunkle Gefühl nicht los, dass er noch vor dem Ende seiner Schicht um den Beistand _aller_ achthundertsechsundsiebzig Götter seiner Heimatwelt flehen würde …

Er vollführte das rituelle dreifache Von–links–nach–rechts–Kopfrucken, das sein angespanntes Scheitel–Shuurgrii von negativen Energien befreien sollte und wandte sich so erfrischt wieder der eleganten Dame zu, die sich hartnäckig weigerte einzusehen, dass ein zwei Meter hoher Schrankkoffer nicht unbedingt den Richtlinien für die Beförderung von _Handgepäck_ entsprach. Danach hatte er eine hitzige Debatte mit einer Horde von überdrehten Austauschschülern, die sich in dem hauseigenen Supermarkt mit einem Süßigkeitenvorrat eingedeckt hatten, der einer ausgehungerten Division als Marschverpflegung hätte dienen können. Leider war die Ausführung von Lebensmitteln streng verboten, was Iniego dazu zwang, alle Süßigkeiten zu beschlagnahmen. Die Schüler waren darüber gar nicht erfreut, zumal ihre Wegzehrung sie die Überreste ihres Taschengeldes gekostet hatte, was sie so lautstark wie nur möglich mitteilten. Nun waren sie der Meinung, dass Iniego ihnen eine Entschädigung schuldete. Auch dies hatte eine lange anstrengende Diskussion zur Folge, die erst endete, als sich zwei gestresst aussehende Lehrer zu Wort meldeten und verkündeten, dass sie höchstpersönlich für die kalorienreichen Plombenzieher ihrer verfressenen Schützlinge aufkommen würden. Diese Lösung wurde von den Kindern mit lärmender Begeisterung aufgenommen und von Iniego mit einem stillen Dankgebet an V'Tohinga, den Gott der Einsicht.

Trotzdem fühlte er sich ein wenig angeschlagen und als der rotschopfige junge Mann, der der Nächste in einer schier endlosen Reihe aus reiselustigen menschlichen Nervensägen war, einen großen vergitterten Korb auf seiner Theke abstellte, der ein sehr schlecht gelauntes Exemplar einer kleinen, aber offensichtlich fleischfressenden Gattung enthielt, überkam Iniego ein leises Schwindelgefühl.

„Ich bedaure, Sir, aber lebende Tiere müssen nach Paragraph 495 Absatz 138 C der Statuten des Gesundheitsministeriums erst einer mindestens einwöchigen Quarantäne unterzogen werden, bevor sie den Planeten verlassen dürfen. Sie finden die Quarantänestation im vierten Stock, Abteilung E wie Epidemie. Wenden Sie sich einfach an den diensthabenden Veterinär", zirpte er matt.

„Aber meine Katze kommt doch gerade erst aus der Quarantäne", protestierte der Besitzer des fraglichen Vierbeiners. „Hier, sehen Sie." Er zog ein zerknittertes Attest aus seiner Manteltasche und präsentierte es mit so viel Schwung, dass es beinahe über den Rand von Iniegos blank polierter Theke hinausgerutscht wäre.

Iniego fing das misshandelte amtliche Dokument gerade noch rechtzeitig auf und hielt es mit spitzen Fingern vor seine ziemlich kurzsichtigen Stielaugen. „Bedaure, Sir, aber dieses Attest bezieht sich eindeutig auf ein Tier, das _ununterbrochen_ in einer artgerechten und _verplombten_ Transportbox der Quarantänestation untergebracht war."

Der junge Mann runzelte die Stirn. „Ich konnte den armen kleinen Burschen unmöglich da wieder reinpferchen. Und wenn wir schon von _artgerecht_ sprechen …" Er rümpfte seine lange sommersprossige Nase.

„Sie geben also zu, dass sich das Tier eine Zeitlang außerhalb dieser versiegelten Box aufgehalten hat?"

„Na ja, er musste sich schließlich mal die Beine vertreten und ein bisschen was futtern und…"

„Und _dabei_ könnte es sich ohne Weiteres bei Artgenossen mit einer ansteckenden Krankheit infiziert haben." Iniego musterte den möglichen Krankheitsüberträger voller Abneigung.

„Er war nur in meinem Haus. Und da gibt es keine Artgenossen, weder kranke noch gesunde, das können Sie mir glauben."

„Glauben ist nicht wissen!" sagte Iniego und beäugte nervös die Warteschlange hinter dem jungen Mann, die immer länger und immer unruhiger wurde. Was für ein Aufstand um so eine Kleinigkeit!

Das fand Zev Gilfoy auch. Er bereute schon, dass er sich überhaupt die Mühe gemacht hatte, für den Kater eine etwas bequemere Reisemöglichkeit zu finden. Aber Sam hätte es ihm nie verziehen, wenn er ihr ihre Samtpfote in dieser abscheulichen Kiste angeschleppt hätte und überhaupt …

Er beschloss, es mit Charme zu versuchen. „Hören Sie", sagte er mit einem schmelzenden Lächeln, „heute ist der glücklichste Tag meines Lebens – den wollen Sie mir doch nicht verderben, oder?"

Iniego, der wie jeder wahre Gläubige des Zhaak'Ti'La–Kultes grundsätzlich von Sanftmut und Nächstenliebe gegenüber allen seinen Mitgeschöpfen erfüllt war, schüttelte so heftig den Kopf, dass sich sein Scheitel–Shuurgrii mit einem neuen schmerzhaften Zwicken bemerkbar machte.

„Guuut!" schnurrte Zev. „Und wenn ich Ihnen jetzt erzähle, dass mein Flug in knapp einer Stunde geht und dass dieses entzückende Wesen hier ein elementarer Bestandteil in der ersten Begegnung zwischen Liebenden ist, die durch ein Schicksal schlimmer als der Tod für Äonen voller Gram und Schmerz voneinander getrennt waren und die jetzt endlich wieder zueinander finden könnten, wenn Sie es nur zulassen würden – können Sie es dann tatsächlich mit Ihrem Gewissen vereinbaren, uns beide für eine ganze Woche in die Quarantänestation zu verbannen? Können Sie wirklich so grausam sein?"

„Gott, das ist ja sooo _romaaantisch_!" schluchzte eine ältere Dame direkt hinter ihm gerührt.

Zev warf einen schnellen erstaunten Blick über seine Schulter und sah, dass die ganze Welt auf seiner Seite war – zumindest für diesen einen Augenblick. Nun, er würde das Eisen schmieden, so lange es heiß war …

Auch Iniego registrierte jetzt voller Unbehagen, dass sie inzwischen im Fokus der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit standen und dass wenigstens die elementaren Bestandteile dieser Warteschlange dazu bereit waren, Stellung zu beziehen – und zwar eindeutig _gegen_ ihn.

Er schrak unwillkürlich zusammen, als sich der junge Mann vor seiner Theke auf die Knie warf und mit ausgebreiteten Armen und voller Pathos rief: „Geben Sie Ihrem Herzen einen Stoß! Lassen Sie mich und meine Katze in Frieden ziehen, denn wir sind auf der Suche nach der wahren Liebe!"

„Ja, genau! Geben Sie Ihrem Herz einen Stoß, Mister! Lassen Sie den Jungen und seine Katze endlich gehen!" riefen verschiedene Leute.

„Aber die Vorschriften …" klagte Iniego.

„Nieder mit den Vorschriften! Es lebe die wahre Liebe!" schrien die Leute zurück.

Es lag unleugbar ein Hauch von Volkszorn und Krawall in der Luft. Aus dem Hintergrund nahten schon die ersten Sicherheitsbeamten. Iniego begriff, dass die Dinge jeden Augenblick eskalieren konnten, wenn er nicht handelte und das schnell.

„Nehmen Sie Ihre verdammte Katze und verschwinden Sie! Und beeilen Sie sich, damit Sie Ihr Schiff noch kriegen!" raunte er dem jungen Mann zu.

Die Menge jubelte und klatschte, als Zev geschmeidig aufsprang, den umstrittenen Korb von Iniegos Schalter klaubte, schwungvoll herumwirbelte und sich mit einer tiefen Verbeugung bei seinen Mitstreitern bedankte. Iniego dagegen stieß einen tiefen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, als der Unruhestifter endlich davon schwebte.

„Der Nächste bitte! Haben Sie etwas zu verzollen, Lady?" sagte er mit mit leicht gezwungener Höflichkeit zu der immer noch aufgewühlten alten Dame. _Vollmond_! dachte er grimmig.

Doch Zev Gilfoy blieb vor dem Gate stehen, das zu dem Passagierschiff führte, das ihn in einer knappen Stunde ins__Ortego−System entführen würde, und starrte wie verzaubert zu der riesigen leuchtenden Sphäre hinauf, die den mit Sternen bestickten samtschwarzen Himmel krönte und die Ränder der Wolken mit Gold und Silber säumte.

„Sieh dir das an, Tiger! Wenn das nicht reine Magie ist … Ob es auf Khetomer XII auch sowas gibt?" Zev schloss die Augen und atmete den Nachtwind ein, der kühl und süß und voller Verheißung war. „Aber wenn nicht … na ja, dann ist es auch gut … Weil alles jetzt gut ist, einfach alles, hörst du?"

Und genau so war es auch …

_**Ende**_

**© 2008 by Nangijala **


End file.
